Axel et Roxas dans cent thèmes
by Ariani Lee
Summary: "Safety First" Où on apprend qu'il faut pas rigoler avec les moutons et les cosplayers.
1. Introduction

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku

**Rating:** Je mets M car il y a déjà un ou deux chapitres qui s'y classent. La plupart des chapitres restent néanmoins soft et tout public ^^

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ? Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionné ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Note de l'auteur : **Je fais quelque chose de pas malin en commençant cette fic parce que j'en ai deux en pause sur le site, deux en cours d'écriture non publiées, et une traduction, je ferais mieux de terminer ce que j'ai commencé, seulement voilà, en ce moment, je suis dans l'AkuRoku jusqu'au cou et je n'arriverai jamais à me concentrer sur autre chose tant que je n'aurai pas écrit au moins un peu sur le thème.

**Note de l'auteur 2:** Je commence à publier avec une avance considérable (51 chapitres, presque 52). Théoriquement, je devrais pouvoir maintenir le rythme de publication jusqu'à la fin.

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR 3 - LA PLUS IMPORTANTE!!!:** Cette fic à été relue, corrigée et commentée (le soleil de mes relectures) par ma bêta-lectrice et amie Lily[u]. Merci à toi ma chérie, de m'avoir fait découvrir LOVELESS, Junjou Romantica et Kuroshitsuji! Merci pour ton travail, pour tes commentaires (je ne pourrai plus jamais écrire sans ça!) et ta présence. Tu es formidable, je t'adore!

**Auto-évaluation : *** (plus je mettrai d'astérisques, plus je suis satisfaite du chapitre. Si j'en poste de vraiment mauvais, j'en mettrai un deuxième pour rattraper le coup. Le rythme de publication sera de une fois par semaine.)

Axel et Roxas en cent thèmes.

_Introduction_

En réalité, « il » n'avait pas vécu très longtemps. Un jour, « il » avait ouvert les yeux, nu et vide comme une page vierge qui attend qu'on écrive quelque chose dessus, quelque part au beau milieu d'Illusiopolis, en dessous de Kingdom Hearts qui baignait sa peau toute neuve d'une lumière laiteuse. Quelqu'un était arrivé presque aussitôt, qui s'était chargé de combler la totale vacuité qui le constituait. Xemnas était venu, il l'avait mit debout et lui avait parlé. En l'espace de deux minutes, il lui avait dit qui il était, ce qu'il était et ce qu'il n'était pas - _complet_. Il lui avait expliqué que lui et son organisation travaillaient pour que les gens comme eux puissent le devenir. Il lui avait offert une place au sein de cette organisation, et un sens à sa vie. Un foyer, une famille, même si en réalité, tout cela n'avait pas de réelle signification pour eux.

Ensuite, il avait reçu un nom, une identité, et une mission : tout ce qui lui manquait. Il était Roxas, le numéro XIII, la « Clé du Destin », le porteur de la Keyblade de l'Organisation XIII. Il devait éliminer assez de Sans-Cœur pour que la création de Kingdom Hearts puisse être achevée et que les similis obtiennent un cœur. Pour qu'ils deviennent complets.

Un peu plus d'un an plus tard, il avait réintégré Sora, lui rendant ce qu'il lui avait pris et une petite chose en plus : la capacité de manipuler deux armes et non plus une. Le corps du garçon abritait un second maître de la Keyblade. Le sut-il jamais... ? Roxas ne s'éteignit pas. Il resta quelque part dans un coin de sa tête, regardant à travers ses yeux...

_AKUROKU_

**ANNONCE IMPORTANTE**

**Bonjour à tous et toutes, fans de slash! Le monde de la fanfiction est votre havre de paix, votre passe-temps préféré, vous imaginez difficilement vos heures de temps libre sans lire ou écrire une petite fic slash, vous adorez les fanarts et vous êtes, comme dirais l'autre, "à fond dedans" (ou un peu plus modéré mais ça vous plaît quand même)? **

**J'ai créé un blog entièrement consacré à la fanfiction slash, au slash et au yaoï en général. Cette page me donne beaucoup de travail mais c'est une réussite! Je voulais que nous (communauté de la fanfic slash et autres tordus XD), ayons "notre" page ! Ce blog est le vôtre Soutenez le, laissez des commentaires, ajoutez le en "ami" ou en "favori", afin que la reconnaissance soit enfin nôtre! **

**Et accessoirement, vous y trouverez sûrement des choses qui vous plairont. **


	2. Love

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ? Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionné ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Traduction du titre (certains des thèmes donnent trop moche en français alors je préfère laisser le titre en anglais) : **« Amour »

**Auto-évaluation : *****

**Note bis (important) : Ce recueil va être composé de drabbles qui ne suivront pas d'ordre chronologique particulier et qui pourront se trouver en totale contradiction les uns avec les autres. Il faut les prendre séparément les uns des autres et non comme un ensemble.**

Axel et Roxas en cent thèmes.

_Love_

Il est de notoriété publique que les similis n'ont pas de cœur. C'est la raison pour laquelle, malgré tout ce qu'il [_pensait éprouver_] éprouvait pour Roxas, malgré ce qu'il y avait entre eux, Axel ne lui avait jamais dit « Je t'aime ». Il en avait souvent eu envie, dans des moments où l'ambiance était particulièrement propice et où ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Ca avait même failli lui échapper, une fois. Ils étaient assis sur le clocher qui surplombait la Cité du Crépuscule, une glace à l'eau de mer dans la main à admirer le soleil couchant. Enfin lui, il admirait surtout le profil de Roxas. Le crépuscule jetait des ombres et des lumières mouvantes sur son visage, lui mettant du rouge aux joues - chose qui risquait peu d'arriver, en réalité.

Axel pensait que Xemnas avait tort en affirmant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas éprouver d'émotions. Le numéro VIII se sentait différent des autres membres, parce que même s'il n'avait pas de cœur, il [_était persuadé d'avoir_]avait des sentiments. Quand il était avec lui, qu'il le regardait comme ça en douce sans que Roxass'en aperçoive, ça provoquait quelque chose en lui. Il pensait souvent à leur relation. Elle était spéciale, il y avait quelque chose d'_autre_ entre eux. Quelque chose qui faisait qu'ils s'asseyaient toujours côte à côte à table, qu'ils passaient leur temps libre ensemble, qu'ils partaient toujours l'un avec l'autre quand il fallait un partenaire de mission. Quelque chose qui faisait qu'ils avaient _leur _endroit. Le clocher et les glaces à l'eau de mer, c'était entre eux deux. Personne ne pouvait se mêler à _ça_. C'était leur truc à eux.

Le regard fixé sur le visage de son ami, affolé par le cheminement de sa pensée, Axel s'était senti ouvrir la bouche et avait entendu sa propre voix dire :

- Roxas, je t' -

Il avait rattrapé le dernier mot de justesse et l'avait ravalé comme un médicament amer. Roxas s'était tourné vers lui, appuyé sur une main et incliné en arrière. Axel avait capturé cette image de lui aussi précisément que si ses yeux verts avaient été l'objectif d'un appareil photo : l'épaisse frange blond cendré, les ombres du visage tourné vers lui dans la lumière crépusculaire, la flexibilité du poignet sous la main levée qui tenait la glace, l'angle formé par son cou et son épaule, l'extraordinaire bleu myosotis des yeux. Puis les lèvres qui s'entrouvraient...

- Oui, Axel ?

Imperturbable Roxas. Toujours fidèle à lui-même, toujours si sûr de tout. Était-ce une façade ? Axel avait souvent du mal à croire que Roxas était réellement celui qu'il montrait. Il jeta le bâtonnet de sa glace au loin. L'instant de grâce était passé, il était revenu sur terre - juste à temps.

- Non, rien. J'allais dire une bêtise.

N'importe qui aurait insisté, par curiosité. Mais pas un Simili. Pas _Roxas_. Lui ne dit rien et reporta son regard sur l'éternel coucher de soleil. Axel se sentit à la fois déçu et soulagé.

Pas de cœur, ça veut dire pas d'amour ! ... Pas vrai ?

_AKUROKU_


	3. Light

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ? Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionné ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Traduction du titre : **« _Lumière_ »

**Auto-évaluation : ****

Axel et Roxas en cent thèmes.

_Light_

Kingdom Hearts...

Sa lumière douce tombait en permanence sur l'Autel du Néant. Lune constante, sans phases, sans lever ni coucher. Aussi sûre et réconfortante que le rocher auquel celui qui se noie peut s'accrocher pour sauver sa vie.

Xemnas n'avait jamais dit à aucun des membres de l'Organisation pourquoi il passait autant de temps à le regarder. Ils n'étaient pas non plus nombreux à se poser la question : la curiosité est un sentiment... Mais il n'était pas le seul. Bien entendu, personne n'y passait aussi longtemps que lui, ils étaient trop occupés à leurs tâches. Mais Roxas, quand il avait du temps libre et qu'Axel n'était pas là, se rendait immanquablement à l'Autel. Si Xemnas s'y trouvait, il restait en retrait pendant quelques minutes avant de repartir, mais s'il était seul, il s'avançait dans la lumière.

Il n'était pas encore complet, mais il y travaillait d'arrache pied. Chaque cœur qu'il libérait à l'aide de ses Keyblades les rapprochait tous un peu plus de l'objectif : le droit d'exister pour les Simili au même titre que pour les êtres de lumière. Sa foi en sa mission ne vacillait jamais, au contraire. Il savait que quand il aurait un cœur, il comprendrait les étranges sensations qu'il éprouvait mais qu'il se refusait à nommer « sentiments ». Et plus que tout au monde, il voulait comprendre ce qu'il « ressentait » pour Axel, il voulait pouvoir y croire. Il avait si envie que ce soit vrai... mais il refusait d'y croire tant que l'obtention d'un cœur le lui aurait prouvé. Cela lui paraissait trop beau...

La clarté lunaire de Kingdom Hearts éveillait toujours ces mêmes pensées en lui : cœur, sentiments, concrétisation, _Axel_... réciprocité. Ce qui se passait en lui malgré tout, était-il possible que le numéro VIII le ressente aussi ? Quand ils auraient un cœur tous les deux, Roxas ferait ce dont il avait envie depuis les tout premiers jours qu'il avait passé dans l'Organisation.

Il fermerait les yeux, il cherchait dans son cœur tant désiré la signification de ses _sentiments ? _pour le maître des flammes. Et s'il ressentait réellement ce qu'il croyait ressentir, alors il irait le trouver, et il lui dirait tout... Il aurait tout le temps d'avoir peur d'être repoussé quand il aurait un cœur.

Quand il en arrivait là dans ses réflexions, il faisait immanquablement la même chose. Il ouvrait un couloir des ténèbres, matérialisait Souvenir Perdu et Tendre Promesse, et disparaissait pour aller tuer des Sans-Cœur. Et en général, il s'y montrait encore plus efficace que d'habitude, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

_AKUROKU_

_**-BONUS-**_

_**« La minute de Pyrochouchou », par Lily[u] (sauf le surnom c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé.)Ce sont de petites anecdotes racontant les petites mésaventures d'un Axel enfant - ou plutôt celles de sa famille XD**_

_- Viens prendre ton bain Axel !_

_- Non ! J'veux pas !_

_- Si tu veux !_

_- Non !_

_- Si !_

_Woosh ! Une serviette de bain._

_- D'accord, tu veux pas._


	4. Dark

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ? Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionné ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Traduction du titre : **« _sombre_ »

**Auto-évaluation : ****

Axel et Roxas en cent thèmes.

_Dark_

Les ténèbres sont aux similis ce que Grevisse est à la grammaire. L'Organisation XIII a appris à les maîtriser et à les utiliser, parce que c'est la seule source de pouvoir qu'ils avaient à disposition et qu'ils en avaient besoin pour avancer vers leur but : la Lumière. Axel trouvait ce paradoxe follement ironique. Dans leur quête d'un cœur, ils s'enfonçaient résolument dans les ténèbres, se liaient à eux.

Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas une once de méchanceté, de mesquinerie ou de désir de faire du mal à qui que ce fut en Roxas. Et son rôle dans la construction de Kingdom Hearts étant de collecter des cœurs à l'aide de la Keyblade, il était amené à détruire des milliers de Sans-Cœur, ce qui rendait un fier service à bon nombre de gens. Mais que se passerait-il lorsqu'ils obtiendraient un cœur ? Ils étaient si profondément unis à l'obscurité qu'au fond de lui, il doutait que les membres de l'Organisation puissent jamais trouver la Lumière...

_AKUROKU_

**ANNONCE IMPORTANTE**

**Bonjour à tous et toutes, fans de slash! Le monde de la fanfiction est votre havre de paix, votre passe-temps préféré, vous imaginez difficilement vos heures de temps libre sans lire ou écrire une petite fic slash, vous adorez les fanarts et vous êtes, comme dirais l'autre, "à fond dedans" (ou un peu plus modéré mais ça vous plaît quand même)? **

**J'ai créé un blog entièrement consacré à la fanfiction slash, au slash et au yaoï en général. Cette page me donne beaucoup de travail mais c'est une réussite! Et pour que nous (communauté de la fanfic slash et autres tordus XD), ayons "notre" page, je voudrais que celle-ci atteigne le statut de "blog star". Ce blog est le vôtre Soutenez le, laissez des commentaires, ajoutez le en "ami" ou en "favori", afin que la reconnaissance soit enfin nôtre! **

**Et accessoirement, vous y trouverez sûrement des choses qui vous plairont. Le but est qu'une fois que cette page sera connue, je m'en servirai pour recommander de bonnes fics.**

**Le lien est disponible sur mon profil.**


	5. Seeking solace

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ? Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionné ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Traduction du titre : **« _Recherche de consolation_ »

**Auto-évaluation : *****

Axel et Roxas en cent thèmes.

_Seeking solace_

Roxas ne dormait jamais aussi bien que quand il était couché dans les bras d'Axel.

Ca faisait partie des choses qui les unissaient et qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux, comme le clocher de la Cité du Crépuscule, les glaces à l'eau de mer, comme tous les instants d'étroite complicité qu'en principe ils auraient dû être incapables de partager.

La citadelle d'Illusiopolis était immense, et une aile entière était consacrée aux treize membres. Chacun y avait sa chambre et une salle de bains individuelle contigüe. Il y avait une grande salle de séjour qui servait très peu, une cuisine et une vaste salle à manger avec une très longue table encadrée par des bancs. Un réseau de longs couloirs froids s'étendait sur plusieurs étages, que tous avaient déjà empruntés au moins une fois lors d'une nuit blanche. Quand Roxas s'était retourné dans son lit pendant deux heures et qu'il comprenait qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir, il se levait et partait pieds nus sur le carrelage, faire une petite promenade qui le menait toujours sur le pas de la porte d'Axel. Il entrait sans frapper, se dirigeait à pas de loup vers le lit du maître des flammes qui, malgré toutes ses précautions pour ne pas le réveiller, s'apercevait immanquablement de sa présence. Il se déplaçait un peu sur le côté, soulevait la couverture et lui ouvrait les bras. Sans qu'ils échangent un mot, Roxas s'allongeait contre lui et se laissait enlacer avec délices. Axel levait une main qu'il lui passait dans les cheveux, ou avec laquelle, du bout des doigts, il traçait de douces arabesques sur la peau de son épaule. La chaleur enveloppante et l'étreinte du numéro VIII avaient toujours rapidement raison de son insomnie.

Jamais Axel ne se sentait aussi bien que quand il tenait Roxas dans ses bras.

_AKUROKU_

**Note de l'auteur : Je sais que ce n'est pas à proprement parler de la consolation que recherche Roxas, mais il n'y a pas grand-chose qui le rende triste en fait, puisqu'à part Axel, il n'y a presque rien qui l'intéresse et que jamais il n'irait chercher du réconfort chez quelqu'un d'autre... Enfin à mon humble avis.**


	6. Breakaway

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ? Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionné ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Traduction du titre :** « _Détachement_ »

**Auto-évaluation : ****

**Note de l'auteur : Première incohérence : dans la plupart de mes drabbles je vous montrerai un Roxas qui se soucie d'Axel, qui partage ses troubles. Dans celui-ci, il à l'air de s'en moquer, mais je voulais exploiter cette scène du point de vue d'Axel. Ca risque de se reproduire à l'avenir.**

Axel et Roxas en cent thèmes.

_Break Away_

Jusqu'au jour de sa mort, la nuit où Roxas [_l'avait quitté_] avait quitté l'Organisation avait hanté Axel. A tel point qu'à chaque fois qu'il dormait, il en rêvait. Il revoyait la scène avec une précision obsédante. Il entendait le bruit du pas de Roxas dans les rues silencieuses d'Illusiopolis, tandis qu'il passait devant lui sans le voir, comme s'il y était. Il entendait sa propre voix s'élever, l'interpeller.

- Tu t'es décidé ? disait-il.

Roxas s'arrêtait et lui répondait sans même le regarder.

- Pourquoi la Keyblade m'a-t-elle choisi ? Je dois le savoir.

Sa voix était détachée et indifférente. _Regarde-moi_, pensait Axel_. Je t'en supplie, ne m'ignore pas_.

- Tu ne peux pas quitter l'Organisation ! Si tu fais ça, ils te tueront.

Sa seule tentative pour le convaincre de ne pas partir, la seule chose qu'il avait été capable de lui dire. Et il ne se retournait même pas, pour lui dire :

- Je ne manquerai à personne.

Il n'aurait pas ressenti autre chose si on lui avait planté une lame entre les deux omoplates. La douleur avait été réelle et déchirante. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait à ce point ignoré ce qu'il ressentait pour lui ? S'il avait eu un cœur, Axel pensait souvent qu'il se serait brisé en l'entendant dire ça comme ça. Puis, il se disait que non, s'il avait eu un cœur, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. S'il avait eu un cœur, il n'aurait pas craint que Roxas ne le croie pas, qu'il lui dise qu'il n'avait pas de sentiments et qu'il ne pouvait pas ressentir ce qu'il prétendait. S'il avait eu un cœur, il lui aurait couru après, il l'aurait rattrapé et il lui aurait dit qu'il se trompait, qu'il l'aimait, que lui aurait préféré mourir que de vivre sans lui, il l'aurait supplié de rester. Si ça n'avait pas suffit, il se serait battu avec lui, s'il l'avait fallu, il l'aurait blessé assez sérieusement pour l'empêcher de partir.

Mais il n'avait _pas_ de cœur. Et il était resté sur place, incapable de bouger, la gorge sèche. Abattu, il n'avait pu que dire, si bas que Roxas n'avait pu l'entendre :

- Ce n'est pas vrai... Tu me manqueras, à moi.

_AKUROKU_


	7. Heaven

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ? Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionné ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Traduction du titre : **« _Paradis_ »

**Auto-évaluation : ***

Axel et Roxas en cent thèmes.

_Heaven_

Pas de paradis pour les Similis.

Pas de cœur, pas d' « âme immortelle » qui puisse atteindre le Nirvana et se sublimer en ange blanc et éthéré.

Pour les Similis, il n'y a ni enfer, ni paradis.

_AKUROKU_


	8. Innocence

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ? Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionné ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Traduction du titre : **« _Innocence_ »

**Auto-évaluation : ***

Axel et Roxas en cent thèmes.

_Innocence_

Physiquement, Roxas avait l'air d'un ange. Son visage avait cette beauté poignante et empreinte de pureté qu'on ceux qui ne sont pas encore tout fait sortis de l'enfance - pourtant il n'avait rien d'un enfant. Sous son épaisse frange d'angéliques cheveux blond cendré, ses grands yeux bleus avaient l'angélique perfection de la porcelaine peinte, un bleu trop bleu pour être « vrai ». Mais il n'y avait pas une once d'innocence dans ce regard séraphique, qui se posait sur les choses, tantôt avec dureté et froideur, tantôt avec indifférence.

Un dernier regard plus doux était réservé à Axel, qui pouvait parfaitement imaginer Roxas avec de belles, grandes ailes toutes de plumes blanches. Mais point d'innocence pour eux. Ce mot n'avait jamais réellement eut de signification à leurs yeux.

_AKUROKU_

**ANNONCE IMPORTANTE**

**Bonjour à tous et toutes, fans de slash! Le monde de la fanfiction est votre havre de paix, votre passe-temps préféré, vous imaginez difficilement vos heures de temps libre sans lire ou écrire une petite fic slash, vous adorez les fanarts et vous êtes, comme dirais l'autre, "à fond dedans" (ou un peu plus modéré mais ça vous plaît quand même)? **

**J'ai créé un blog entièrement consacré à la fanfiction slash, au slash et au yaoï en général. Cette page me donne beaucoup de travail mais c'est une réussite! Je voulais que nous ayons "notre" page. Ce blog est le vôtre. Soutenez le, laissez des commentaires, ajoutez le en "ami" ou en "favori", afin que la reconnaissance soit enfin nôtre! **

**Et accessoirement, vous y trouverez sûrement des choses qui vous plairont. Le lien est disponible sur mon profil :-) **


	9. Drive

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ?) Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionné ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Traduction du titre : **« _Conduite_ »

**Auto-évaluation : ****

Axel et Roxas en cent thèmes.

_Drive_

- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que c'est une très, _très _mauvaise idée, Axel.

Sur la place de la Cité du Crépuscule, Roxas redoutait la suite des évènements. Son regard allait d'Axel à la voiture, puis de la voiture à Axel, sans qu'il parvienne à associer correctement ces deux idées. Quelque chose lui disait que ça allait mal se finir s'il acceptait de monter là-dedans avec lui.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

- Joues pas les rabat-joie, Roxas ! Pas avec moi, allez, ça sera sympa !

De nouveau, le regard du garçon alla de la voiture à Axel, puis d'Axel au volant de la décapotable vert pomme.

- On peut pas simplement prendre un couloir des Ténèbres ? Je te promets que je te suivrai où tu voudras !

Axel roula des yeux.

- L'intérêt, c'est justement la promenade. Ça sert à rien d'y aller directement. Allez, s'il te plaît !

Silence dubitatif.

- Tu crois que je sais pas conduire, c'est ça ? Soupira Axel.

Roxas afficha une grimace d'excuse, bien obligé d'admettre que c'était en partie pour cette raison qu'il ne voulait pas faire ça. Axel haussa les épaules, monta dans la voiture et mit le contact.

- Axel... ! Commença Roxas. Il n'avait pas voulu le vexer.

- Regarde, tu verras bien.

Il fit le tour de la place, zigzagua un peu entre les poteaux, suivit le trajet du tram puis revint se garer pile devant Roxas en faisant un créneau parfait. Il laissa tourner le moteur et lui adressa un regard entendu et appuyé. Il n'avait plus le choix. Il prit place sur le siège passager et ils sortirent de la cité rapidement.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ? Demanda-t-il.

Axel se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire.

- On roule. Il y a plein de jolies vues dans ce monde. Profites du paysage.

Roxas obtempéra. Il se tourna vers l'extérieur de la voiture, le coude appuyé sur la portière, le menton posé dans sa main. Ils traversaient de vastes plaines qui verdoyaient sous le ciel bleu. Au loin, un lac scintillait sous le soleil. C'était joli à regarder, mais il ne se sentait toujours pas tranquille. Axel conduisait bien, pourtant, le temps était au beau fixe... Il avait toujours cette drôle d'impression... Comme si _quelque chose_ allait se produire.

Axel, de son côté, regardait la route mais jetait de discrets coups d'œil à son passager. Même s'il était censé ne pas avoir de cœur, une excitation mêlée de peur lui vrillait la poitrine. La première partie de son plan s'était déroulée comme prévu. A présent, une seule et unique question occupait son esprit :

Allait-il, oui ou non, _oser_ lui faire le coup de la panne d'essence ?

_AKUROKU_

_A suivre dans le thème numéro 66, « Piège »._

_**-BONUS-**_

_**« La minute de Pyrochouchou », par Lily[u] **_

_« Axeeeeeel ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- A table._

_- Wayyyy ! J'ai suuuper faim !_

_Woosh !_

_« Bordel Axel, elle t'avait rien fait la nappe !_


	10. Breathe again

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ? Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionné ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Traduction du titre : **« _Respirer à nouveau_ »

**Auto-évaluation : *****

Axel et Roxas en cent thèmes.

_Breathe again_

Quelque part dans les profondeurs des Enfers, Roxas se battait pour contenir le flot grandissant de Sans-Cœur qui l'assaillait. Il était descendu là pour moissonner des cœurs comme d'habitude, mais les ennemis étaient trop nombreux. Il avait perdu Axel de vue depuis plusieurs minutes et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Ca ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il croyait - sans en être sûr - qu'il avait _peur_. C'était comme si sa cage thoracique était devenue trop petite pour ses poumons, il avait du mal à respirer.

Une petite Ombre lui sauta sur le dos et essaya de lui griffer le visage. Inquiet et énervé, Roxas cria :

- Ca Suffit ! HORS DE MON CHEMIN !

D'une torsion vive de l'abdomen, il se débarrassa de l'importun et brandit ses deux Keyblades, leur faisant décrire un motif d'évocation. Les paupières closes un instant, il murmura quelque chose avant de les faire tournoyer à toute vitesse autour de lui, des étincelles jaillissant dans le sillage des ses coups.

- STARDUST REVOLUTION !*

Un cercle scintillant se forma autour de lui et une déflagration retentit. Une lumière blanche souffla tous les ennemis dans un vaste rayon. Les quelques survivants s'enfuirent. Roxas s'appuya sur ses armes, affaibli par cette trop grande dépense d'énergie. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de distinguer, au-delà des nuées de cœurs qui s'élevaient et s'en allaient rejoindre Kingdom Hearts, une longue silhouette noire qui gisait sur le sol.

Souvenir Perdu et Tendre Promesse tombèrent par terre avec un bruit métallique et disparurent dans des gerbes de lumières blanches. L'étau sur sa poitrine s'était encore resserré, il avait le souffle coupé. Mais il courut quand même et alla se jeter à genoux près du corps inanimé.

- Axel ! cria-t-il. AXEL ! Réveille-toi, réveille-toi !

Les mains posées sur les épaules du maître des flammes, il le secoua violemment. Sa tête roula vers lui et il vit une blessure tout en haut de son front, le sang qui avait coulé sur son visage avait tout à fait la même couleur que ses cheveux.

- Non... exhala-t-il. AXEL ! _AXEL_ !

Soudain, les sourcils du numéro VIII se froncèrent, et il bougea un peu. Ses lèvres remuèrent.

- Putain, Roxas, tu peux pas arrêter de _gueuler_ ? J'ai la migraine...

Roxas s'arrêta immédiatement et laissa échapper un petit rire bizarre, le genre pas amusé du tout. Il se sentait soudain ridicule, mais il avait cru qu'il était mort. Il avait été idiot de penser que quelques Sans-Cœur auraient pu le tuer, mais il avait eu vraiment, vraiment très peur.

Il était vivant. Roxas respirait à nouveau.

_AKUROKU_

***STARDUST REVOLUTION : **ou « Révolution des poussières d'étoiles ». C'est pas moi qui ai inventé cette attaque, c'est une technique qui vient des chevaliers du Zodiaque et qui appartient à Mu, le chevalier d'or du Bélier : - ) Juste un petit clin d'œil.


	11. Memory

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ? Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionné ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Traduction du titre : **« _Mémoire_ »

**Auto-évaluation : ****

Axel et Roxas en cent thèmes.

_Memory_

- Axel, tu étais qui, toi, avant ?

Sa glace à l'eau de mer à mi-chemin de sa bouche, Axel se tourna vers le Maître de la Keyblade, surpris.

- Tu as bien le premier à poser la question !

Roxas fronça les sourcils.

- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

- Si, bien sûr. C'est juste que... Ben je crois que tout le monde s'en fout. Je n'ai jamais entendu un des autres parler de leur vie d' « avant ».

- Moi, ça m'intéresse.

Axel mordit dans sa glace qui commençait à fondre.

- Je m'appelais Aël. J'avais une vie tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale. Rien de passionnant à raconter , en fait.

- Même pas une petite anecdote ?

Le numéro VIII haussa les épaules.

- J'ai fait faire mes tatouages parce que j'avais fait un bête pari que j'ai bêtement tenu.

- Pourquoi bête ? S'étonna Roxas.

- J'ai l'air d'un clown, si c'était à refaire, je ne le referais pas.

Roxas paraissait sincèrement étonné. Il tendit les mains, index pointés, vers les joues de son ami et posa ses doigts sur les marques.

- Tu fais quoi, là ?

- J'essaye de t'imaginer sans.

Un ange passa. Roxas posa ses paumes à plat sur les joues du maître des flammes.

- Alors, t'en pense quoi ?

- Moi, j'aime bien. Je trouve ça joli et ça fait partie de toi. Je n'aimerais pas que tu ne les aies plus...

Il laissa ses mains sur le visage du numéro VIII jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui prenne doucement les poignets et les éloigne.

- Je me demande parfois si tu fais exprès de te comporter comme ça, dit-il d'une voix un peu étrange.

- Comme quoi ? Questionna le blond d'un air intrigué.

- De façon aussi troublante. Tu n'as jamais l'air de le faire à dessein.

- Troublante ?

- N'aies pas l'air aussi dubitatif. Quand tu me touches, quand tu dis des trucs pareils, ça me trouble.

Il avait détourné la tête, l'air renfrogné. Un silence lourd de sous-entendus tomba sur eux.

- Axel, tu... Commença Roxas, mais Axel se leva brusquement.

- Hé, ne pars pas !

Il se leva aussi et le rattrapa par la manche. Axel se retourna vers lui. Ses yeux brillaient. Pris d'une envie soudaine, Roxas tira sur la manche de son manteau pour l'attirer vers lui et l'embrassa très rapidement sur sa pommette, là où se trouvait l'un des petits triangles violets.

- Tu vois, tu recommences ! S'exclama Axel en s'écartant, contrarié. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Roxas se mordit la lèvre. Il n'en savait rien, il avait juste eu envie. Axel soupira en passant ses deux mains dans ses cheveux.

- Il faut que tu arrêtes. Tu te rends pas compte, c'est vraiment pénible.

- Pourquoi ?

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi c'est pénible ? Ca te déplaît, que je te touche ?

Un muscle se contracta dans la mâchoire d'Axel.

- Tu ne comprends pas... C'est pas que ça me déplaît. C'est juste... Frustrant. Prodigieusement énervant. Je ne sais jamais à quoi m'en tenir, avec toi ! Pourtant, tu sais parfaitement ce que je... _ressens _pour toi ! Ça me fait mal quand tu fais des choses pareilles. Parce que j'en voudrais beaucoup, beaucoup plus. Mais c'est cruel de me donner l'illusion que tu pourrais m'aimer.

- Pourquoi je pourrais pas ? Et pourquoi tu dis que je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ?

Axel se tourna vers le numéro XIII, surpris. Jamais ça ne l'avait effleuré que Roxas pouvait ignorer ses « sentiments ». Il se sentait toujours comme nu devant lui, il avait l'impression qu'il savait tout.

- Tu ne t'étais jamais aperçu...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, n'osant pas l'achever. Roxas le regardait, la tête penchée vers la droite, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

- Axel, dit-il d'une voix qui n'avait plus rien d'hésitant.

- Oui ?

- Libère toi un peu de tes frustrations, dit-il malicieusement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien vouloir dire, à ton avis ? Qu'est-ce que tu _voudrais_ que ça veuille dire ?

Et il se rapprocha du numéro VIII. Il s'appuya contre son torse et ferma les yeux. Axel sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Il posa les mains sur ses épaules et se pencha vers lui. Roxas releva le menton pour lui offrir ses lèvres.

- Roxas... murmura le maître des flammes qui avait du mal à croire à ce qui était en train d'arriver.

Mais ils étaient bien là, en haut du clocher, tous les deux. Pendant une seconde, il se demanda s'il ne deviendrait pas fou si après ça, Roxas continuait de se comporter vis-à-vis de lui comme si de rien n'était. Mais quand il sentit ses lèvres contre les siennes et que le baiser les emporta à des kilomètres de là, il oublia toutes ses préoccupations. Ça n'avait plus d'importance.

Ce seul et unique souvenir vaudrait toutes les peines du monde.

_AKUROKU_

**Je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce chapitre, j'avoue. Mais je l'ai laissé parce que ce ne sera certainement pas le seul « premier baiser » que je mettrai en scène. **


	12. Insanity

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ? Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionné ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Traduction du titre : **« _Folie_ »

**Auto-évaluation : *****

Axel et Roxas en cent thèmes.

_Insanity_

Xemnas n'avait prononcé que six petits mots. Six mots quelconques, mais qui, liés les uns aux autres, avaient frappé Axel comme une balle de revolver.

Il.

A.

Capturé.

Le.

Numéro.

Treize.

A cet instant précis, sa raison avait commencé à vaciller. Le chef de l'Organisation s'était tourné vers lui, ses yeux cuivrés toujours impassibles. Jamais Axel n'avait écouté ce qu'il disait avec autant d'attention.

- Roxas est la _Clé du Destin_. Parce que je comprends qu'il ait voulu en savoir plus sur sa nature, et parce que nous avons besoin de lui, j'ai décidé de lui accorder une seconde chance. Axel, je veux que tu ailles le récupérer. En faisant usage de la force si nécessaire.

Sans un mot, Axel s'était levé. Il avait ouvert un couloir des Ténèbres et s'y était engouffré sans un regard en arrière. Il était fou d'inquiétude, à l'idée de ce que ce cintré de DiZ avait pu faire à Roxas.

Il était devenu fou de colère quand il s'était rendu compte que c'était pire - bien pire - que tout ce qu'il avait envisagé. Il avait tout oublié, il lui avait si bien lavé le cerveau que Naminé - la sale petite garce ! - avait pu lui implanter toute une jolie mémoire factice. Dont il ne faisait pas partie.

Fou de douleur à chaque fois que, malgré ses tentatives, il ne parvenait pas à ramener ses souvenirs à la surface. Que la seule chose qu'il parvenait à faire remonter en lui était sa maîtrise de la Keyblade qu'il utilisait _contre_ lui. Parce qu'il avait _peur_ de lui ! S'il en avait eu l'occasion, il aurait tué DiZ de ses propres mains, de préférence d'une manière lente, humiliante et horriblement douloureuse incluant à la fois ses flammes _et_ ses chakrams.

Il avait fini par devenir fou de rage contre Roxas lui-même. S'il n'était pas parti de l'Organisation en l'abandonnant comme il l'avait fait, jamais DiZ n'aurait pu le capturer et lui faire ce que lui et ses complices avaient fait.

Enfin - et surtout - c'était la jalousie qui lui avait fait perdre complètement les pédales. Avec Hayner, Pence et Olette, sa « bande d'amis » dans la Cité du Crépuscule virtuelle que DiZ avait créée pour lui, Roxas était si... Il riait, il plaisantait... Il semblait plus proche d'eux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été d'Axel. Et il osait bafouer leurs souvenirs les plus personnels en montant avec eux au sommet du Clocher, dans _leur_ endroit, pour manger _leurs_ glaces à l'eau de mer. DiZ avait-il été assez vicieux pour l'avoir fait exprès ?

Tordu en tous sens, torturé, déchiré sans répit, blessé, son esprit bascula totalement lorsque Roxas réintégra Sora et disparu. A compter de cet instant, il n'eut plus qu'une seule idée en tête, une véritable obsession qui occultait tout le reste.

Il détruirait Sora. Il trouverait un moyen et il réduirait son cœur en miettes. Il ferait revenir Roxas.

_AKUROKU_


	13. Misfortune

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ?) Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionné ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Traduction du titre : **« _Malchance_ »

**Auto-évaluation : ******

Axel et Roxas en cent thèmes.

_Misfortune_

C'était la soirée de tous les cauchemars à Illusiopolis - et plus précisément, dans le grand salon si peu usité de la Citadelle. Les treize membres de l'Organisation étaient réunis, chose peu courante, et Luxord avait émis l'idée qu'on fasse quelque chose de « spécial » pour rendre cette soirée mémorable. Xigbar s'était éclipsé et était revenu avec des stocks considérables d'alcools divers et variés. Pendant ce temps là, le Joueur du Destin avait trafiqué des dés pour en faire des « jouets » amusants pour l'occasion, qui changeaient à chaque lancer, l'un indiquant le nom du membre qui devrait exécuter le gage donné par l'autre. Comme les dés se modifiaient à chaque fois, personne ne risquait d'avoir le même gage.

Cette idée avait plutôt bien marché. Marluxia était présentement dépoilé et tout le monde pouvait admirer son ravissant caleçon rouge pompier, qui jurait atrocement avec la couleur de ses cheveux. Mais, suite à sa décision d'essayer la vodka-pomme, la vodka-coca, la vodka-orange et la vodka-sorbet salé (avec de la crème glacée à l'eau de mer, une innovation de Demyx et Axel - faudrait jamais les laisser sans surveillance ces deux là !), il était trop bourré pour se soucier des regards suspicieux que lui lançait Zexion, lui-même affublé d'un tablier de soubrette par-dessus son manteau.

Saix était assis, sa Claymore à portée de main au cas où quelqu'un rirait un trop bruyamment pendant que Larxène, qui se tenait derrière lui, lui faisait de jolies tresses avec ses longs cheveux.

En réalité, tout le monde semblait bien s'amuser, excepté deux personnes. La première était Xemnas qui buvait verre sur verre de gin-tonic, assis légèrement à l'écart, et les regardait les uns après les autres d'un air furibard qui semblait leur signifier que quiconque lui demanderait de faire une danse du ventre ou quoi que ce soit du même genre se retrouverait à passer la nuit dehors et écoperait des missions les plus pénibles pour les cinq années à venir. Bizarrement, les dés (ou Luxord) semblaient l'avoir compris et son nom ne sortait jamais.

La seconde personne qui n'était pas en train de rire à gorge déployée pendant que Demyx (qui jouait le jeu avec plein de bonne volonté et un certain talent) mimait un orgasme particulièrement bruyant, couché par terre au milieu de la pièce avec gestes et expressions faciales à l'appui, était Roxas. Son nom n'était pas encore sorti, et depuis un épisode mémorable qui impliquait à la fois les mains d'Axel, sa bouche et une banane, il se sentait très mal à l'aise. Il ne voulait pas imaginer ce qu'on allait lui faire faire, mais son imagination ne l'écoutait pas et un flot d'idées toutes plus saugrenues les unes que les autres défilait dans sa tête. Il était au bord de la fuite pure et simple.

Demyx termina son petit numéro, sa voix s'élevant en un vertigineux crescendo avant qu'il arrête de bouger, réellement essoufflé après une telle « performance », et regagna sa place sous les applaudissements et les sifflets de ses collègues (sauf Zexion qui était un peu rouge, on se demande pourquoi). Luxord (qui avait dû gober un cru œuf plus tôt dans la soirée et avait bien failli vomir sur Vexen, mais avait vite oublié cette peu ragoûtante expérience à grands renforts de Malibu-ananas) reprit les dés, les secoua et les lança. L'un des deux roula sous un fauteuil et Demyx se mit à quatre pattes pour le récupérer.

- Ah ! C'est Roxas ! s'exclama Xigbar d'un air ravi en se penchant sur le dé. L'intéressé déglutit avec peine. Il aurait mieux fait d'aller se coucher. Pour essayer de se calmer, il avala cul-sec le verre de whisky auquel il n'avait pas touché. L'alcool lui brûla la gorge, l'œsophage puis l'estomac mais ne le détendit pas. C'était l'angoisse...

- Alors, Demyx ? demanda Larxène qui avait fini de coiffer Saïx, qui ressemblait maintenant à la princesse Leia, dans tout son ridicule à l'aspect pâtissier.

- Attendez, je l'ai, répondit la Mélopée Nocturne en sortant son bras de sous le fauteuil. Il tenait le dé entre le majeur et l'index en faisant attention à ce qu'il ne tourne pas. Lorsqu'il l'eut ramené à la lumière, il se pencha pour lire le gage et se tourna vers le porteur de la Keyblade, l'air hilare.

- Tu dois embrasser Axel ! annonça-t-il, et son visage disait à quel point il trouvait l'idée _excellente_. Le cœur de Roxas fit un plongeon dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi, avec les infinies possibilités dont Luxord avait doté ces dés, avait il fallu que ce soit _ça_ qui sorte ?! Il n'avait pas vu la réaction d'Axel et n'osait pas le regarder, mais en détournant les yeux, il tomba sur la tête de Lexaeus qui arborait d'un air impassible un maquillage de femme tape-à-l'œil, avec ombre à paupières, mascara, gloss cerise et blush. S'il ne le faisait pas, alors que personne ne s'était défilé jusque là, ils le lui rappelleraient pour _l'éternité_, ils l'écriraient sur sa pierre tombale à Preuve d'Existence...

Il se leva sous les encouragements et les moqueries des autres, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Axel était quelque part devant lui, il avança jusqu'à voir ses pieds avant de s'arrêter. La tête toujours baissée, il leva les mains pour attraper le col de la veste du Numéro VIII, prit une grande inspiration, tira dessus d'un coup sec. Axel se retrouva penché en avant et en une fraction de seconde, les paupières étroitement fermées, Roxas l'avait brièvement embrassé sur le coin de la bouche, l'avait relâché et s'était encouru. Axel et les autres le regardèrent s'éloigner, l'air perplexe.

Roxas claqua la porte de sa chambre derrière lui, le cœur battant, et s'y appuya. Il aurait vraiment, _vraiment_ mieux fait d'aller se coucher tôt. Il avait la tête qui tournait à cause de l'alcool trop vite bu. Il se frotta les lèvres.

- Ca... se dit-il à voix haute. C'était pas un baiser ! C'était pas du tout un baiser !

Il traversa la chambre et alla s'assoir sur son lit. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses bras.

_C'était pas un baiser_, continuait-il de penser. _C'était tout sauf un baiser !_

On frappa à sa porte. Il se redressa un peu.

- Qui est-là ? demanda-t-il d'une voix moins bien assurée qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- C'est moi, Axel. J'entre.

Roxas ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais la Rafale des Flammes Dansantes était déjà dans la pièce, la main tendue vers l'interrupteur.

- Non ! s'exclama Roxas. Entre, si tu veux, mais n'allume pas la lumière.

Axel suspendit son geste, puis laissa retomber son bras levé et ferma la porte derrière lui. Roxas laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement - il devait être très rouge.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il. Tout le monde se demande pourquoi tu es parti.

Roxas s'en fichait, mais par politesse, il demanda quand même :

- J'ai pas trop plombé l'ambiance ?

- Hein ? Oh, non. Xaldin était en train de danser la Macarena quand je suis sorti. Crois-moi, ça a vite détourné leur attention.

Roxas répondit par un grognement qui pouvait signifier n'importe quoi. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il voulait qu'Axel s'en aille. Il avait envie qu'Axel reste.

- Alors quoi, c'était si horrible de devoir m'embrasser ?

- Tu es vexé ?

- Un peu.

Roxas haussa les épaules.

- Non, dit-il. Non, ça ne m'embêtait pas de devoir t'embrasser. Mais... Je voulais pas... devant tout le monde...

_J'aurais voulu que ce soit quelque chose entre nous, quelque chose de beau et d'intime, un souvenir que j'aurais pu chérir pendant des années. Mais... Comprendrais-tu, si je te le disais ?_

- C'était mon premier baiser. Pour ce que j'en sais.

- Oh ! dit simplement Axel.

Il s'approcha et s'accroupit devant le numéro XIII. Il était si grand que même comme ça, il était à sa hauteur.

- Je suis désolé. Personne n'a pensé à ça.

- C'est normal. En théorie, ça n'a pas d'importance, pas vrai ?

- Tu es amer.

- Ça s'entend ?

Axel posa ses mains sur les bras du blond qui frémit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Peut-être que je ne suis pas la personne idéale... Mais je vais te donner un baiser. Un vrai. Pour compenser ce gâchis. Tu veux ?

Roxas resta sans voix un instant.

- Oui, finit-il par dire, je veux bien. S'il te plaît.

Axel sourit dans l'obscurité, puis laissa ses mains parcourir les bras de son ami, ses épaules, sa nuque pour qu'il se relaxe. Roxas resta immobile sous ses caresses, se calmant peu à peu. Lorsqu'Axel estima qu'il était assez détendu, il fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à celles de Roxas et les posa dessus.

- J'y vais, l'avertit-il dans un murmure, avant d'approcher son visage de celui du Numéro XIII. Il effleura d'abord ses lèvres avec les siennes plusieurs fois, très doucement, avant de fermer les yeux à son tour et de réellement appuyer sa bouche contre la sienne, et il sentit les lèvres du blond s'entrouvrir à son contact. Il continua un instant de l'embrasser sur la bouche, puis il fit glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres et lécha celles Roxas, très lentement.

- Je peux ? murmura-t-il contre sa bouche.

Roxas ne voulait pas répondre, il redoutait d'entendre le son de sa propre voix qui ne pourrait qu'être discordant dans une telle situation - il était profondément troublé. Il leva une de ses mains que celles d'Axel recouvraient, la fit remonter le long de son bras, la glissa dans sa nuque en une caresse et l'attira vers lui pour l'encourager à continuer. Le sang battait à ses tempes en un vacarme infernal tandis que le maître des Flammes caressait à nouveau ses lèvres avant de les dépasser et de trouver sa langue _à lui_ derrière ce fragile barrage. Une main emmêlée dans les cheveux du Numéro VIII, il se laissa électriser par le contact de leurs langues qui s'effleuraient, se touchaient et s'enlaçaient. Cette chaleur, cette tension, c'était l'essence même du baiser, de _ce_ baiser tel qu'il l'avait toujours rêvé.

Il passa ses bras autour du cou d'Axel qui l'enlaça à son tour, et le baiser dura longtemps, très longtemps. Mais lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, tous deux avaient l'impression qu'une seule minute s'était écoulée...

- Alors, comment c'était ? demanda Axel. Sa voix était la même que d'habitude, mais elle semblait vibrer d'une émotion contenue.

Roxas s'écarta à regret. Il aurait voulu recommencer, encore, et encore, et encore...

- C'était parfait. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour te remercier ?

Axel haussa les sourcils en accents circonflexes, si haut que même dans l'obscurité, Roxas aurait pu le voir s'il l'avait regardé, mais il avait baissé la tête.

- Me remercier ? T'es sérieux, là ?

- C'était un service que tu me rendais, non ? répondit Roxas. Alors je te suis redevable. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour toi ?

- Hé bien, dit Axel après un instant d'hésitation, si ce n'était pas trop te demander, tu pourrais peut-être... me laisser recommencer ?

Comme dit le proverbe : _Malchance au jeu..._

_AKUROKU_


	14. Smile

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ?) Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionné ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Traduction du titre : **« _Sourire_ »

**Auto-évaluation : *****

Axel et Roxas en cent thèmes.

_Smile_

Parmi tous les membres de l'Organisation XIII, il n'y en avait qu'un seul qui n'était pas un combattant accompli : Demyx.

Demyx n'était pas un guerrier, c'était un artiste. La chose qu'il aimait le plus dans la vie, c'était sa musique. Quand il était libre (ce qui arrivait souvent, vu ses capacités modestes, le Supérieur l'envoyait peu en mission), il montait sur une terrasse tout en haut de la Citadelle pour jouer du sitar à la lumière de la lune. Il était avant tout d'un tempérament paisible et contemplatif, et sa place au sein du XIIIème Ordre lui convenait, même si parfois il avait l'impression de ne servir à rien. Dans ces moments-là, la musique était plus triste, et même amère.

Il arrivait à Axel et Roxas de se joindre à lui, toujours ensemble et toujours en silence. Ils venaient l'écouter jouer parce que sa musique lui ressemblait, elle était calme et pleine de fantaisie, elle les apaisait. Demyx se tenait sur la rambarde de pierre, adossé à l'encadrement. Il pinçait les cordes de son instrument en les regardant, assis sur les dalles.

Appuyé contre le mur, Axel enlaçait les épaules de Roxas d'un bras et le tenait contre lui. Il souriait parce que dans sa poitrine se répandait immanquablement une chaleur qui lui ferait dire, longtemps plus tard : « Avec lui, j'avais l'impression d'avoir un cœur. »

Serré contre Axel, la tête posée sur son épaule, Roxas respirait son parfum et écoutait la musique de Demyx, et il souriait parce que dans ces moments-là, il connaissait une paix si profonde et totale qu'il en oubliait tout, absolument tout ce qui n'était pas le bras d'Axel autour de lui, sa chaleur, et la musique qui les enveloppait.

Demyx souriait lui aussi, parce qu'il était bon de les voir ensemble, et parce que ça lui rappelait pourquoi l'Organisation se battait - pour que tous les similis puissent un jour construire quelque chose d'aussi beau que ce que ces deux là avaient réussi à créer tout seuls.

Alors, la musique changeait. Son état d'esprit changeait. Axel et Roxas ensemble, c'était la chose la plus belle qu'il lui ait été donné de voir dans toute sa vie de simili, et ça lui donnait envie de continuer le combat, avec ses propres moyens, et avec le sourire.

_AKUROKU_


	15. Silence

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ? ) Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionné ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Traduction du titre : **«_Silence_ »

**Auto-évaluation : ****

**Note de l'auteur : A l'occasion du Marluxia Day, je poste un thème en avance. Happy Marlulu Day à tous !**

Axel et Roxas en cent thèmes.

_Silence_

Axel était ce qu'on peut appeler une grande gueule, incapable de se retenir de parler de tout et de n'importe quoi à tout le monde et n'importe qui. Un jour, il avait même donné la migraine à Xaldin en le poursuivant à travers toute la Citadelle pour lui donner un compte rendu détaillé d'une mission particulièrement palpitante (ceci est de l'ironie) à Agrabah. Il était presque aussi assommant que la princesse Jasmine et le Numéro III avait bien failli l'empaler au bout d'une de ses lances.

Quand on lui en parlait, il prétendait qu'il l'avait fait exprès.

A côté de ce moulin à parole, les silences de Roxas avaient des allures de vides interstellaires. Parfois, Axel trouvait ça intimidant. Il était en train de parler depuis quelques minutes à haute et forte voix et puis tout à coup, Roxas avait ce regard imperceptible pour tout autre que lui et il se disait qu'il le soûlait. Alors il s'interrompait en plein milieu de sa phrase, et tant pis si quelqu'un l'écoutait - ce qui s'était déjà produit alors qu'il faisait son rapport de mission au Supérieur. Ça avait été très embarrassant. Il avait fini par lui en parler.

- Mais pas du tout, s'était exclamé Roxas, surpris. Tu ne me dérange pas.

- Pourtant, j'ai vraiment l'impression. Toi, tu ne dis presque jamais rien.

C'était exagérer que de dire ça, mais Roxas ne releva pas. Il répondit simplement :

- Je ne dis rien quand je n'ai rien à dire, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de meubler une conversation puisque tu le fais.

- Euh... Comment je dois le prendre ? interrogea Axel qui se demandait si Roxas ne venait pas tout juste de le traiter de pipelette de façon à peine déguisée.

Roxas lui sourit.

- J'aime bien t'écouter parler. Il y a juste des moments où je me dis que j'aimerais bien pouvoir faire comme toi, et n'avoir aucune retenue.

A nouveau, Axel se sentit à moitié vexé et à moitié content - il avait de nouveau l'impression d'avoir écopé d'une insulte déguisée en compliment.

- Toi tu as une vraie personnalité, puisque tu te souviens de qui tu étais avant. Moi, j'ai perdu la mémoire, je ne suis pas sûr de savoir qui je suis, tu comprends ? Quand je ne sais pas comment réagir ou quoi dire, je ne dis rien, c'est tout. Mais j'aime t'écouter parler. Tu rends les choses vivantes.

Le Numéro VIII rigola doucement, puis se relança dans le discours qu'il avait interrompu - où comment il n'arrivait pas à se démerder quand on l'envoyait en mission à Atlantica et Xemnas qui n'avait apparemment toujours pas _percuté_...

Axel ne savait pas tout ce qu'il y avait dans les silences de Roxas, mais il pouvait les combler pour que le blond ne réfléchisse pas trop à ce qu'il avait perdu. Ça valait beaucoup mieux que de le laisser se torturer les méninges. Et tant pis si les autres avaient mal à la tête.

_AKUROKU_


	16. Questioning

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ? ) Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionné ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Traduction du titre : **« _Interrogation_ »

**Auto-évaluation : *****

**

* * *

**

Axel et Roxas en cent thèmes.

_Questioning_

- C'est quoi, l'amour ?

Axel fit un bond de dix centimètres sur sa chaise et recracha tout net ce qu'il avait dans la bouche - une gorgée de café brûlant.

- AAAAAAAAAAAH BORDEL ! hurla Marluxia qui était assis en face de lui. Axel, gros con !

Il se leva et sortit de la pièce en courant, ses cheveux dégoulinants de café et la figure ébouillantée.

- Je te jure, si j'ai des marques je te bute ! cria-t-il encore en passant la porte.

Axel fut pris d'une toux incoercible. Assis à côté de lui, Zexion attendit patiemment qu'il ait fini de cracher ses poumons. Enfin, le maître des Flammes se tourna vers lui, les yeux pleins de larmes de douleur.

- Putain, Zexion, tu veux ma_ mort_ ou quoi ?!

- Pas plus que d'habitude, répondit le Numéro VI, imperturbable.

- Bah on dirait pas, te glisser comme ça derrière moi pour me murmurer des insanités au creux de l'oreille ! J'ai failli avaler mon certificat de naissance !

Zexion croisa les bras et se renfrogna - ou du moins la partie de son visage qu'Axel pouvait voir sembla se renfrogner.

- Comment ça, des insanités ?

- Comme si _toi_ t'en avais quelque chose à foutre de l' « amour » !

- Ça paraît si invraisemblable ?

- Attends, redis-moi un peu ça ?

- ... « C'est quoi l'amour ? »

- Avec ta tronche glaciale, je te jure que ça fout les jetons.

-... Je t'emmerde.

- Et puis pourquoi tu viens me poser cette question, _à moi_ ? Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?!

Zexion émit un reniflement exaspéré.

- Oh c'est bon, joue pas au con avec moi, numéro VIII. Tout le monde sait très bien que toi et Roxas...

- ON VA AILLEURS !

_Quelques instants plus tard, dans la chambre d'Axel... _

- Ça va, t'es calmé ? demanda le Numéro VI à Axel qui paraissait avoir vieilli de dix ans en cinq minutes.

- Non, mais t'es _malade_ ?! S'exclama la Rafale des Flammes Dansantes. Parler de ça comme ça, entre le café et la confiture, à la table du p'tit déj' où n'importe qui peut t'entendre !? Et puis ça veut dire quoi, « Tout le monde sait très bien » ?!

- C'est quel mot que tu ne comprends pas ?

- Mais y a que Luxord qui est au courant, parce qu'il nous a vus ! Il avait dit qu'il se tairait !

- Tu te rends compte de l'énormité de ce que tu viens de dire ? Tu sais parfaitement que dès qu'il joue avec quelqu'un, Luxord raconte tout ce qu'il lui passe par la tête ! Même les plus petits Sans-Cœur d'Illusiopolis doivent être au courant.

Axel se laissa tomber sur son lit et se prit la tête dans les mains.

- Putaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin, gémit-il.

- Alors, c'est quoi l'amour ? demanda à nouveau Zexion.

- Arrête de dire ça, tu me fiches la trouille ! Pourquoi t'es pas allé demander à Roxas plutôt qu'à moi ?

- Tu sais très bien qu'il ne peut pas m'encadrer.

- Oui, parce que c'est sûr que toi et moi, on est comme cul et chemise, hein, monsieur le Conspirateur Ténébreux...

- Bon, tu vas me répondre, oui ou non ?

- Tu me demande ça pour qui ?

Zexion détourna la tête, et ses cheveux cachèrent entièrement son visage à Axel. Dès leur première rencontre, Axel l'avait soupçonné d'avoir choisi cette coiffure exprès pour pouvoir se cacher derrière - ce sale petit poseur hypocrite...

- Ça ne te regarde pas ! répliqua-t-il sèchement.

- Oh, sans doute ! répondit Axel avec un grand sourire. Mais si tu crois que c'est en continuant de me parler comme à un Reflet que je vais te répondre...

- ... Demyx.

- C'est pas _vrai_ ?!

- Arrête, ce n'est tout de même pas si surprenant.

- Bien sûr que si, on est des Simili. On est supposés ne pas avoir de sentiments. Alors, en plus, toi, Monsieur Glaçon _en personne_...

- Arrête ou je te cogne.

- Ah lala, je ne te savais pas romantique... c'est bon, c'est bon, j'arrête ! S'exclama Axel alors que Zexion se tournait vers la bibliothèque.

- Alors, cette réponse ?

- T'en as pas besoin. Si tu me le demande, c'est que tu ressens des trucs que tu comprends pas, et je suppose que Ienzo n'était jamais tombé amoureux ?

- ... Non.

- Quand il est là, t'as l'impression de te sentir plus complet. T'as pas envie qu'il s'en aille, t'ose pas toujours dire ce que tu penses parce que t'as peur de faire une bourde et que tu voudrais surtout, surtout pas qu'il t'en veuille. Tu voudrais être ce qu'il aurait envie que tu sois. Et quand il ne te regarde pas, tu as l'impression de ne même pas exister.

- ... Ouais, c'est ça.

Axel se leva et donna une grande tape dans le dos du Numéro VI qui avança de deux pas sous le choc.

- C'est ça, l'amour, vieux ! T'es amoureux de Demyx, si je m'étais attendu...

- _Ta gueule !_ Ou je recommence.

- Quoi... ahhhh, non !

- Axeeeeel... _C'est quoi l'amour ?_

_- _Nooooooooooooooooooon !

_AKUROKU_


	17. Blood

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ?) Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionné ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Résumé : **Où l' « amour » laisse sa marque, physique et douloureuse mais ô combien désirée...

**Traduction du titre : **« _Sang_ »

**Auto-évaluation :** ***

**SURPRISE ! J'avais envie de poster plus tôt ^^ Voilà un thème en bonus ! La suite dimanche, comme d'habitude **

Axel et Roxas en cent thèmes.

_Blood_

Ils avaient fait une fugue. Comme des adolescents rebelles et amoureux, ils avaient quitté la Citadelle d'Illusiopolis sans prévenir personne pour pouvoir se retrouver seuls tous les deux et être sûrs, pour une fois, que personne n'allait les déranger.

Roxas avait dit : « Si je n'utilise pas la Keyblade, ils n'auront aucun moyen de savoir où nous sommes. »

En fait, Roxas _était_ un adolescent amoureux, et Axel... Hé bien, s'il n'avait plus quinze ans, il n'était rien plus que rebelle. Ils s'étaient terrés dans une chambre d'hôtel, dans un petit monde aussi éloigné et peu connu que possible de l'organisation XIII, et de la fenêtre de laquelle on voyait une plage magnifique et un coucher de soleil non moins superbe. Une vue hors de prix.

Axel avait dit : « C'est juste une nuit, alors ne soyons pas raisonnables. »

Mais de toute façon, ils ne regardaient pas par la fenêtre. Au milieu de la chambre, le meuble le plus imposant était l'immense lit à baldaquins dont les lourds rideaux de velours bleu nuit retombaient en drapés élégants autour des colonnes torsadées. Assis au milieu de l'immense matelas, ils constituaient l'un pour l'autre la principale attraction de cette escapade si follement romantique, bien que cette notion leur échappât un peu.

A peine sortis du couloir des Ténèbres que Roxas avait ouvert pour les amener là, ils s'étaient débarrassés de leurs manteaux de l'Organisation XIII. Roxas était resté en jean et en baskets et Axel portait un pantalon classique avec une chemise simple et un veston assorti.

- T'as la super classe comme ça, monsieur ! S'était exclamé Roxas en riant.

- Le costume ne change rien à ma tête, avait répondu le roux en tirant sur ses mèches, puis ils s'étaient mis en quête d'un hôtel, les manteaux rangés dans un grand sac qu'Axel portait sur son épaule. Sac qui se trouvait à présent, quelques heures plus tard, sur le fauteuil dans lequel il avait été sommairement jeté, son porteur ayant besoin de ses mains pour d'autres préoccupations plus intéressantes. Sur le lit déjà bien défait, Axel jouait avec une mèche des cheveux de son compagnon qui s'était allongé et avait fermé les yeux mais - il le savait - ne dormait pas.

- Je voudrais qu'on reste toujours comme ça, murmura-t-il.

- Comment ? Nus dans un grand lit ? Ironisa gentiment Axel.

- Non, comme ce soir... Juste toi et moi, juste Axel et Roxas. Plus d'Organisation, plus de Numéros... Tu es simplement toi, et moi, je ne suis plus la Clé du Destin. Comme si on était...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais Axel le fit pour lui :

- Des gens normaux.

- Ouais. C'est ça, répondit Roxas en ouvrant les yeux. Des gens normaux. Je t'aime, Axel.

Le maître des flammes frémit.

- Tu ne devrais pas dire ça. On avait décidé...

- Je sais ce qu'on avait décidé. Mais c'est comme ça, c'est ce que je pense. Je t'aime, Axel, répéta-t-il, et ses joues se colorèrent doucement.

Axel hésita un instant avant de répondre :

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Roxas.

Le garçon sourit. Les yeux fixés sur le ciel de velours bleu déployé au-dessus d'eux, il se tut un long moment, jusqu'à ce que son amant lui demande :

- Tu es en train de réfléchir. A quoi ?

- Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais bien faire avec toi.

- Quoi ça ?

Roxas se redressa pour se mettre à hauteur de son oreille et lui murmurer quelques mots.

- Tu es sérieux ? demanda Axel, surpris.

- Oui. Ca te dérangerait ?

-Non. L'idée me plaît beaucoup, et le moment est idéalement choisi... Par contre, il n'y a pas de couteau ici...

- Je ne peux pas sortir mes armes, mais toi si.

- Bien vu. Une seconde.

Axel tendit la main droite et un des ses chakrams s'y matérialisa dans une pluie d'étincelles que Roxas s'empressa de souffler hors du lit pour ne pas y mettre le feu.

- Oups ! Pardon.

Il attrapa sa chemise et entreprit de la déchirer en bandes. Roxas le regarda faire, content qu'il prenne la direction des opérations même si l'idée était la sienne à la base. Quand il eut fini, Axel lui tendit la main, et Roxas entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Le maître des flammes leva le chakram.

- On y va ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui.

Axel glissa une des lames de l'arme entre leurs paumes jointes et l'ajusta avant de raffermir la prise de sa main.

- Prêt ?

Roxas acquiesça.

- Alors serre bien fort !

Le garçon accentua la pression de ses doigts et Axel tira la lame d'un seul coup en l'inclinant. Ils grimacèrent. Rapidement, le sang forma une tache sombre sur le couvre-lit, mais ils ne se séparèrent pas.

- Encore une fois ? demanda Axel, et Roxas fit oui de la tête. Il replaça l'arme rougie entre leurs mains enlacées. Roxas se redressa pour l'embrasser, et c'est leurs lèvres jointes en un baiser que le maître des flammes tira à nouveau, entaillant profondément les chairs et formant un grand X avec les premières blessures. Les gouttes de sang se transformèrent en filet. Axel attrapa une lanière de tissu et en tendit l'extrémité à Roxas.

- Aide-moi, demanda-t-il simplement, et ils commencèrent à lier leurs mains ensemble. Ils firent ça dans un silence total jusqu'à ce que le maître des flammes demande à Roxas :

- Dis-moi à quoi tu penses.

Roxas tira sur la bande pour la serrer et la passa à Axel.

- Je ne sais pas, je trouve que ça ressemble à... une cérémonie sacrée.

Il regardait leurs mains jointes avec une étrange lueur dans le regard.

- Ça va ? demanda Axel en lui repassant la lanière.

Le garçon leva vers lui en visage radieux.

- Je n'avais jamais eu autant l'impression d'être heureux de toute ma vie.

Ils terminèrent leur ouvrage sans échanger un mot de plus, puis ils s'allongèrent face à face, leurs mains blessées posées entre eux, et les autres enlacées par-dessus.

- Le couvre-lit est foutu, signala Roxas. La large tache de sang avait séché.

- On s'en tape, au prix qu'on a payé la chambre, on pourrait même y foutre le feu, au pieu...

- C'est pas faux.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- J'ai mal à la main, avoua le plus jeune avec une moue mi figue-mi raisin.

Axel sourit.

- C'est demain que ça va faire mal, quand va enlever les bandages.

- On peut pas laisser ça comme ça ? Je voudrais garder toujours ta main dans la mienne...

- Arrête de dire des bêtises, tu sais que ce n'est pas possible.

Le sang palpitait doucement dans les lèvres des blessures qui commençaient à coaguler l'une contre l'autre. Axel avait raison, quand il faudrait les séparer, ce serait beaucoup plus douloureux. Et le couvre-lit subirait probablement encore des dommages. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne regrettait leur geste. A présent, quand ils seraient blessés, ce serait _leur_ sang qui coulerait. Et les marques sur les paumes de leurs mains témoigneraient pour toujours de cette échappée belle, de cette unique nuit où ils avaient cessé d'être le Numéro VIII et le Numéro XIII, la Rafale des Flammes Dansantes et la Clé du Destin, pour devenir simplement Axel et Roxas.

Une nuit hors du temps, scellée pour toujours dans le sang.

_AKUROKU_


	18. Rainbow

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué )? Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionné ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Résumé : **Où Axel reçoit un petit cadeau en rencontre un type qui lui ressemble vachement...

**Traduction du titre : **« _Arc-en-ciel_ »

**Auto-évaluation : ****

Axel et Roxas en cent thèmes.

_Rainbow_

Axel est assis sur un banc, en bordure d'une plaine de jeux.

Les cris des enfants qui jouent l'ont intrigué, il s'est arrêté pour les regarder. Ça fait des heures. Il ne comprend absolument pas pourquoi ça l'intéresse à ce point de voir ces gosses se balancer, se pousser et jouer à la marelle, mais il n'arrive pas à s'en aller. Ils sont mignons, ces enfants. Le petit garçon brun qui a du sable plein les cheveux, la petite blonde à lunettes qui s'est écorché le genou mais rit quand même, le bobo déjà oublié. Les jumeaux aux cheveux noirs assis à l'écart des autres enfants et qui s'amusent à un jeu qu'ils sont sans doute les seuls à comprendre...

- M'sieur ! M'sieur !

Il entend la voix mais ne bouge pas.

- M'sieur, dis !

On lui tire le bras et il se rend compte qu'en fait, c'est à lui qu'on parle. Il tourne la tête pour regarder qui s'est pendu à la manche de son manteau, et c'est une petite fille aux yeux très verts et aux cheveux très roux. Elle tient dans sa main libre une feuille de papier un peu froissée. Quand elle voit qu'elle a enfin son attention, elle le lâche.

- M'sieur, répète-t-elle. Tiens, c'est pour toi.

Et elle lui tend la feuille de papier. Il la prend, un peu par réflexe, pour regarder ce que c'est. Un arc-en-ciel est dessiné dessus, au crayon de couleur.

- Merci, dit-il, un peu surpris. Pourquoi tu me le donne ?

- Parce que tu ressemble à Reno ! répond-elle, et elle tend le doigt derrière elle. A quelques pas se tient un jeune homme qui porte un gros cartable rose et semble les surveiller. Le grand frère, manifestement, qui croisant le regard d'Axel lui adresse un petit signe de la main. Il est obligé d'admettre que la ressemblance est frappante, entre les tatouages sur les joues - pas les mêmes mais d'un genre similaire - et les cheveux roux hérissés sur le crâne, il y aurait de quoi les prendre au moins pour des cousins.

- C'est vrai, dit-il en se penchant vers la petite. Merci pour le cadeau, mademoiselle.

- De rien, M'sieur.

Et elle part en courant, se pend à la main de son frère et tous deux s'éloignent. Axel plie le dessin et le range soigneusement dans sa poche. Le « charme » s'est dissipé, il n'a plus envie de rester là. Alors il se lève, quitte le parc et se met à la recherche d'un endroit discret pour ouvrir un couloir des Ténèbres.

Lui aussi, il doit rejoindre sa « famille »...

_AKUROKU_


	19. Gray

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ?) Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionné ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Résumé : **Où Roxas cite une réplique du film « Le Père Noël est une ordure », mais en moins comique...

**Traduction du titre : **« _Gris_ »

**Auto-évaluation : ****

Axel et Roxas en cent thèmes.

_Gray_

Roxas considérait que la vie était avant tout une histoire de contrastes. Elle se serait parfaitement passée de couleurs, du noir et du blanc auraient amplement suffi.

En réalité, la seule couleur dont il avait besoin, c'était le vert. Mais, oh, pas beaucoup. Juste les quelques onces qui coloraient les iris d'Axel. Pour ce qui était du reste...

Le blanc, c'était les couchers de soleil et les glaces à l'eau de mer. C'était le sourire naïf de Demyx, c'était la reconnaissance des gens quand il avait anéanti tous les Sans-Cœur d'un monde envahi et submergé et qu'il les avait libérés de la menace. Le blanc, c'était Kingdom Hearts qui illuminait l'Autel du Néant.

Le blanc, c'était les précieux moments passés auprès d'Axel, à le regarder, à l'écouter parler, à penser à lui. Le blanc, c'était l'impression de plénitude que tout cela lui procurait.

Le noir, c'était les couloirs déserts et froids d'Illusiopolis, le regard inexpressif de Xemnas et des autres. C'était la solitude qui constituait malgré tout la majeure partie de son quotidien. Le noir, c'était l'épuisement physique et mental, c'était les missions interminables et de plus en plus dures, c'était le flot d'ennemis qui se tarissait si peu. C'était Kingdom Hearts qui paraissait avancer à reculons.

Le noir, c'était les moments où Axel ne le regardait pas. C'était les nuits blanches passées à se dire qu'il ne le regarderait jamais, qu'il n'avait pas de cœur lui non plus. Passées à penser qu'il n'avait pas de sentiments. Il n'avait même pas de souvenirs, il était encore moins que les autres. Et cette horrible sensation de vide qui creusait sa cage thoracique.

Roxas savait cela : dans la vie, rien n'est tout noir ni tout blanc.

Il y a beaucoup de gris.

_AKUROKU_


	20. Fortitude

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ?) Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionné ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Résumé : **Où Xion est responsable de tous les déboires de l'Organisation. Mais je l'aime bien quand même.

**Traduction du titre : **« _Force morale_ »

**Auto-évaluation : ***

**Note de l'auteur : à partir de maintenant, je publierai tous les jeudis à la place des dimanches. C'est pour avoir des reviews toute la semaine (avec celles d'esprit du feu qui continue le dimanche) ^^ Que voulez-vous, les voies de l'inspiration sont impénétrables.**

Axel et Roxas en cent thèmes.

_Fortitude_

Roxas était faible. Mais aucun membre de l'Organisation ne le savait. Aucun d'entre eux ne se serait risqué à provoquer le taciturne Numéro XIII. La prudence était un maître mot au sein du Treizième Ordre, et « _Dans le doute, mieux vaut s'abstenir_. ». Quel tempérament cachait la Clé du Destin derrière son impassibilité ? Personne n'avait réellement envie de le découvrir, surtout que ses qualités de combattant n'étaient plus à démontrer, et la perspective de se manger des Keyblades dans la tronche n'était pas des plus motivantes.

Certes, Roxas était redoutable. Vif comme l'éclair, dangereux à gauche et à droite, devant et derrière, en haut et en bas. Rien ne lui échappait, ce qui, chez un Maître de la Keyblade, coulait de source, tout comme sa dextérité et sa force. Mais malgré tout ça, Roxas était faible.

Il avait besoin qu'on le guide, qu'on lui montre le chemin. Il le savait et se trouvait lamentable. La présence d'Axel à ses côtés aggravait encore les choses. Il était tellement sûr de lui, presqu'arrogant. Il savait ce qu'il faisait, et se payait même parfois le luxe de désobéir, peu importaient les conséquences pour lui. Sa force de caractère donnait à Roxas, qui était « né » vide, l'impression de s'enfoncer encore davantage dans la médiocrité.

Puis, un jour, Xion était arrivée, avec ses questions existentielles, ses doutes, son amnésie totale. Elle avait ouvert en Roxas une blessure qui - il s'en était alors rendu compte - s'était toujours trouvée là, mais n'avait jamais fait assez mal pour qu'il s'en aperçoive.

_Qui suis-je ? Pourquoi suis-je là ?_

_Pourquoi ?_

_Pourquoi la Keyblade m'a-t-elle choisi ?_

Pour une fois, Roxas voulait prendre une décision seul, se fixer un but et l'atteindre par ses propres moyens, envers et contre tout. Il voulait prouver - à lui-même et aux autres - qu'il pouvait être fort.

Prendre l'initiative de quitter l'Organisation pour chercher des réponses à ces questions lui paraissait la meilleure des choses à faire. Même s'il ne partait que provisoirement. Il savait très bien que Xemnas lui pardonnerait, parce qu'il était indispensable. Et puis même s'il partait, il continuerait de collecter des cœurs, alors ce n'était pas vraiment de la trahison, pas vrai ?

Roxas était influençable. Et nous savons où ça l'a mené.

_AKUROKU_


	21. Vacations

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ?) Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionné ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Résumé :** Où Demyx se livre à des galipettes aquatiques fort dénudées, où plusieurs personnes profitent du spectacle et d'autres de la diversion... Titre alternatif : « _L'OXIII à la plage_. »

**Traduction du titre : **« _Vacances_ »

**Auto-évaluation : *****

Axel et Roxas en cent thèmes.

_Vacations_

Ah, les vacances... La plage bordée de cocotiers chargés de fruits mûrs... Le ciel bleu et le soleil éblouissant... Le sable fin et la caresse du vent chaud sur sa peau... Demyx complètement à poil au milieu d'un ballet aquatique...

De la main qui ne tenait pas une demi noix-de-coco entamée, Roxas se pinça l'arête du nez. Ils auraient dû y penser, avant de choisir la plage comme destination quand Xemnas avait exigé que tous partent ensemble prendre une journée de congé. Pourquoi pas la montagne, après tout ? Mais non, Demyx avait dit « A la mer ! » et tout le monde avait acquiescé. C'est vrai que l'idée n'était pas mauvaise, mais pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas mettre un maillot de bain, comme tout le monde ?

- Allez, arrête un peu de faire la gueule. Regarde comme il s'éclate.

Le ton d'Axel était à la fois indulgent et un peu attendri. Roxas se tourna vers lui, renversant un filet de lait de coco sur le sable. Comme tous les autres (excepté Larxene et bien sûr _Demyx_), Axel portait un large bermuda noir, mais en raison de sa carrure d'allumette, il lui tombait très bas sur les hanches.

- On voit tes fesses, le chambra Roxas.

Axel haussa les épaules.

- Rien à foutre.

- Tu vas avoir des coups de soleil. Tu as envie d'avoir des coups de soleil _là_ ? Tu pourras même plus t'asseoir.

- Tu veux me mettre de la crème solaire ?

- ... Crétin !

Axel rigola et tira sur les lacets du short pour essayer de le serrer encore.

- C'est fou, ce qu'il arrive à faire, hein ? dit Roxas en buvant le reste de lait de coco dans la noix qu'il tenait.

- Tu parles de quoi ? Des ses tendances exhib' ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Si tu veux mon avis, il se rend même pas compte... C'est juste qu'il s'en tape. Non, de ce qu'il arrive à faire avec l'eau.

C'était, il fallait l'avouer, assez impressionnant. Sans matière première, Demyx était capable de matérialiser des dizaines de clones de lui-même. Avec à sa disposition une telle quantité d'eau, il pouvait créer des fantasmagories aquatiques hallucinantes. Autour de lui s'ébattaient des oiseaux de paradis, des chevaux, des dauphins, des chats et d'autres créatures plus ou moins identifiables. C'était mouvant, en perpétuel changement, et ça présentait l'avantage non négligeable de dissimuler assez efficacement l'anatomie dénudée du « magicien ».

- Ouais. C'est très beau.

Roxas mordit dans la pulpe de la noix de coco. C'était délicieux, mais pas pratique à manger.

- Tu t'en es mis partout, constata Axel d'un air docte.

- Merci, je suis au courant ! répliqua Roxas. T'as pas plutôt un truc pour m'enlever ça ?

- Il paraît que c'est très bon pour la peau, tu sais.

- _Axeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel_...

- Oh, ça va, ça va... Non, j'ai rien. Mais je peux quand même t'aider.

Roxas jeta au coup d'œil aux autres. Ils étaient tous concentrés sur le spectacle miroitant qui se déroulait face à eux - et certains (Larxène et Zexion pour ne citer qu'eux :-p) sur un autre spectacle qu'ils tentaient d'apercevoir (Hé ! quoi ? Il est très désirable, Demyx 8D).

- D'accord, dit-il.

Axel se rapprocha de lui de lui et inclina son visage vers le sien, et Roxas ferma les yeux. La langue chaude passa avec application sur ses joues, son nez, son menton, pour finir, avec une lenteur calculée, sur ses lèvres. Amusé, Roxas la happa au passage, et ne rencontra guère de résistance. Le goût lacté et sucré de la noix de coco avait parfumé la bouche d'Axel, et il savoura ce baiser comme une friandise.

- Je suis propre, maintenant ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Très !

- J'adore la noix de coco, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Axel lui piqua la moitié de fruit qu'il avait toujours en main, et mordit dedans.

- Oh, c'est trop bête ! dit-il d'un air faussement embêté, mais une étincelle de rire au fond des yeux. Je crois que je m'en suis mis partout...

_AKUROKU_


	22. Mother Nature

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ?) Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionné ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Résumé : **Où Roxas médite l'injustice de la vie.

**Traduction du titre : **« _Mère Nature_ »

**Auto-évaluation : *****

Axel et Roxas en cent thèmes.

_Mother Nature_

Adossé à un mur sur la Place de la Gare de la Cité du Crépuscule, Roxas observait discrètement un groupe de jeunes gens qui discutaient avec animation. Ils devaient avoir à peu près le même âge que lui, et pourtant, il se sentait totalement étranger, comme s'il s'était trouvé à des années-lumière d'eux. Jamais il n'aurait quoi que ce soit en commun avec ces joyeux adolescents.

Ils étaient _humains_. Ce que le Supérieur appelait des « Êtres de Lumière ». Ils lui étaient aussi opposés que le Soleil l'est à la Lune. La Nature qui avait créé les humains leur avait fait don d'une âme, d'une réelle existence, d'un cœur. Ils avaient tout : conscience, vie et sentiments.

Cette même Nature avait-elle créé les Similis ? Enfants mal-aimés du genre humain dont ils n'étaient qu'une parodie... Une existence qui n'était que le reflet de celle d'un être humain disparu, une apparence similaire, un caractère qui n'était dû qu'à la vie que l' « autre » avait menée avant et qui n'était pas le leur. Et pas de cœur. Evidemment, c'était la différence la plus importante.

Non, la Nature n'était certainement pas responsable de l'existence de ces demi-êtres, des ces créatures ratées. Mais Roxas se questionnait.

Les autres disaient que les « sentiments » que les similis croyaient parfois éprouver étaient dus à la mémoire de leur vie antérieure. Ce n'était que parce que leurs esprits avaient été conditionnés à ressentir telle chose dans telle situation qu'ils pouvaient avoir ces « impressions » qui d'après les plus anciens membres disparaissaient avec le temps. Le temps qu'ils se débarrassent de leur « dépouille humaine ». Comme un homme qui à perdu un bras mais croit encore avoir mal.

Mais Roxas n'avait pas de mémoire, pas de conditionnement. Il était né vide et vierge, son premier souvenir, c'était le ciel crépusculaire au-dessus du manoir. On pouvait bien lui dire qu'il avait quinze ans, il n'en savait rien : Il aurait tout aussi bien pu en avoir sept ou trente... Et pourtant, malgré ce dénuement, il avait quand même ces « sentiments fantômes ».

Les grands yeux verts d'Axel, sa chevelure extravagante, sa longue silhouette dégingandée, ses sourires, sa voix... Même les tatouages sur ses joues... Roxas avait tout appris par cœur. Axel avait comblé la vacuité de son être. Axel, Axel, Axel. Comment se pouvait-il que sans cœur et sans conditionnement mémoriel il puisse être à ce point... Attaché ? Attiré ? Obsédé ? Par cet homme qu'il ne connaissait même pas quelques mois auparavant ? Il avait en permanence son nom à l'esprit, il pouvait le mettre dans un coin s'il était très occupé, mais il n'y restait jamais bien longtemps, il revenait au premier plan dès que plus rien n'accaparait son attention...

Roxas ne se sentait aucun point commun avec la joyeuse bande de la Cité du Crépuscule, mais il les enviait. Eux auraient certainement su, à sa place.

Mère Nature ne pouvait certainement pas être responsable de tous ces méchants tours... Quoique ? Nul n'avait jamais dit qu'elle n'était pas parfois cruelle.

_AKUROKU_


	23. Cat

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ?) Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionné ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Résumé : **2 versions : Où Axel ne sait heureusement pas ce qui se passe dans la tête de son partenaire. Où quelqu'un fait une blague idiote à Roxas.

**Traduction du titre : **« _Chat_ »

**Auto-évaluation : *****

**Note de l'auteur : Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai OUBLIE de publier la semaine dernière… J'ai honte… **

Axel et Roxas en cent thèmes.

_Cat_

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver qu'il ressemble à un chat.

Ses yeux ont une forme et une couleur qui donnent à son visage une allure un peu sauvage, qui est encore accentuée par ses tatouages. Ils ressemblent un peu au motif du pelage sur le museau.

Sa démarche aussi, a une élégance et une souplesse félines. Il ne fait jamais le moindre bruit en se déplaçant. Bien sûr, c'est un tel moulin à paroles qu'il est presque impossible de ne pas l'entendre venir de loin, mais ses pas sont légers et silencieux.

Tout en lui, de sa posture jusqu'à ses mouvements quand il se bat, m'évoque un grand chat roux trop mince. Sa chevelure hérissée comme l'échine d'un matou en colère, son dos courbé et sa façon de se déplacer en biais pour faire le tour de son adversaire sans jamais le quitter des yeux. Quand il manipule ses chakrams, qu'il les fait tourner au bout de ses longs bras pour bien les avoir en main, son corps tout entier se transforme en une unique ondulation sinueuse. A chaque fois que je le regarde - et c'est souvent - je me dis que ce serait difficile de ne pas faire le rapprochement.

Parfois son regard en lui-même, qui peut se faire méfiant ou espiègle et l'instant d'après totalement fixe, tel l'animal qui se prépare à bondir, a tout de celui du chaton qui a envie de jouer. Ou de celui d'une chatte devant un bol de crème...

Heureusement qu'il ne peut pas entendre ce qui se passe dans ma tête... Il m'arrive parfois de me dire que dans un monde dans lequel il serait ce grand chat roux auquel il ressemble tellement, il ferait bon être un bol de crème...

_AKUROKU_

**Exceptionnellement, il y a deux textes pour ce thème car je n'arrivais pas à me décider entre les deux. N'hésitez pas à me dire lequel vous avez préféré, et pourquoi ! :-D**

Roxas n'était pas du matin. A partir du moment où il se levait - ou plutôt, où il tombait de son lit - il lui fallait près d'une demi-heure pour être en état de faire quoi que ce soit. Une demi-heure et du café. Beaucoup de café. C'est pourquoi ce matin-là, après avoir plusieurs fois enfilé la mauvaise manche de son manteau et avoir mis les dix minutes habituelles pour être enfin habillé, il sortit de sa chambre sans se regarder dans la glace. Trop de brouillard. Trop de bouillard aussi pour remarquer que Lexaeus et Larxene s'étaient arrêtés de parler en le voyant passer avant que la Nymphe Furieuse se mette à rire en silence. Surtout qu'en plus de l'habituelle brume matinale, là, il réfléchissait.

Il avait fait un drôle de rêve cette nuit. En fait, il ne se rappelait pas vraiment de quoi il avait rêvé, mais par contre, il lui semblait se souvenir de douces caresses sur son visage, dans ses cheveux et son cou... C'était un rêve agréable, il aurait voulu s'en souvenir mieux.

Il entra dans la salle à manger et se dirigea vers la grande table. Demyx y était assis, qui finissait un bol de céréales. En s'asseyant, Roxas ne remarqua pas qu'il suspendait son geste, sa cuillère pleine dégouttant de lait à mi-chemin de sa bouche. Il le regarda attirer à lui une cafetière et se servir et se mit à sourire. Il mangea sa cuillère, attrapa les derniers Loops qui flottaient dans son bol et le poussa vers le Numéro XIII.

- Tiens, voilà qui devrait te convenir, lui dit-il avec un éclair de malice dans les yeux. Tu n'auras pas besoin de la cuillère, je pense ?

Et il quitta la table en rigolant tout seul. Roxas, qui n'était toujours pas réveillé, le regarda partir et comme il ne comprenait pas un traître mot de cette histoire, il décida de consacrer ses neurones réveillées à une occupation plus utile pour le moment : son arabica thermo-nucléaire du matin.

Trois cafés et un quart d'heure plus loin, mains dans les poches et l'esprit encore peu alerte, il se dirigeait vers la salle de réunion où un meeting l'attendait. Il entra et s'assit sur son siège à côté de Larxene qui le regarda.

- Roxas, tu devrais peut-être...

Elle leva la main et abaissa la capuche du garçon sur sa figure.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je t'expliquerai après mais crois-moi, ça vaut mieux.

Il ne releva pas et resta caché en dessous de son capuchon.

Au cours de la réunion, tandis qu'il se réveillait, il commença à se rendre compte d'une gêne autour de son cou. Il ne portait jamais de collier et pourtant... Pourtant c'en était bien un ! Il chercha le fermoir et trouva une espèce de boucle de ceinture. Il essaya de se faire le plus discret possible tandis qu'il la défaisait. Lorsqu'enfin il parvint à s'en libérer, la réunion se terminait et il se leva. Tandis que les autres passaient devant lui pour sortir, il regarda ce qu'il avait en main : un tour de cou en velours avec un grelot argenté dont on avait enlevé la bille. Il écarquilla les yeux : pour le coup il était totalement réveillé.

Et ce rêve. Ces caresses dans son cou... Et dans ses cheveux, et sur son... visage...

- Oh, non.

Il fourra le collier de chat dans sa poche, tira sur son capuchon et couru dans sa chambre. Arrivé devant le miroir au dessus de l'évier de sa salle de bains, il se découvrit et sa bouche s'ouvrit grande de surprise.

Des longues moustaches noires s'étalaient sur ses joues et le bout de son nez était coloré d'un rose plus soutenu que celui de sa peau. De chaque côté de sa tête, deux agglomérats de cheveux généreusement maintenus avec du gel formaient des oreilles pointues plutôt approximatives et qui avaient souffert durant son sommeil mais qui restaient parfaitement reconnaissables...

Il ressortit de la salle de bains, l'air furieux, en passant fébrilement ses mains dans ses cheveux. Ca allait se payer. Cher. _Très _cher.

Dès qu'il aurait trouvé du dissolvant...

_AKUROKU_


	24. No time

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ?) Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionné ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Résumé : **Où le lapin blanc passe un très mauvais quart d'heure, et où la Reine de Cœur aurait dû tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de parler...

**Traduction du titre : **« _Pas le temps_ »

**Auto-évaluation : ****

**Note de l'auteur : Fumage de slip. *A honte***

Axel et Roxas en cent thèmes.

_No Time_

Ah ça oui, souvent, Roxas avait envie d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec Axel. Mais il n'avait jamais _le temps_. A croire qu'il le faisait exprès. Quand ils se retrouvaient seuls, Axel était toujours hyper occupé. Sa grande phrase, c'était : « Pas de temps à perdre, on y va ! », même s'ils venaient d'éliminer tous les Sans-Cœur d'un monde en l'espace de deux heures.

Un jour, Xemnas les avait envoyés en mission avec Demyx. Mais ce dernier avait cassé une corde de son sitar et s'était barré pour en racheter, ce qui faisait que les deux autres s'étaient retrouvés seuls dans la Forêt des Lotus du Pays des Merveilles. Objectif de la mission : transformer le lapin blanc en Sans-Cœur, dans le but de créer un simili ultrarapide (Oui, je sais, mais fallait bien trouver quelque chose !).

Alors là, pour courir, ils avaient couru. A travers la Forêt des Lotus, mais aussi dans les innombrables versions de la Pièce Mystérieuse et enfin, dans les Jardins Royaux où ils avaient fait la connaissance de la Reine de Cœur. Hein ? Oh, ah oui ! Et du Roi.

- QUI OSE PEINDRE MES ROSES EN ROUGE !?

- Gné ?

- QUI OSE PEINDRE MES ROSES EN ROUGE !?

- C'est pas nous, M'dame.

- Qui a souillé d'un rouge épais mes plus jolis rosiers ?

- On a autre chose à foutre en ce moment que de -

- Axel, ta gueule !

- QU'ON LEUR TRANCHE LA TÊTE !!!

- Ah ben bravo la démocratie, vous vivez encore au Moyen-Âge ici à c'que j'vois !

- _AXEL !_

- Mais c'est vrai Rox, t'as vu un peu leurs législations ?

- **LA LOI C'EST MOI JEUNE PERONNELLE ! **

(: D *sort les chakrams*)

- D'mande pardon ?

Une petite dizaines de minutes et beaucoup de cartes à jouer cramées, découpées, assommées, effilées ou découpées en tranches très fines plus tard, Roxas et Axel avaient quitté les Jardins Royaux ravagés à la poursuite du lapin blanc qui était passé par là. Ils avaient finalement réussi à le choper, à lui coller un énorme coup de Keyblade dans la poitrine pour libérer son cœur (c'est assez horrible quand on y pense, non ?), créant ainsi un Sans-Cœur qui s'en alla en galopant à toute vitesse en trimballant toujours l'éternelle montre à gousset, et un simili bizarre, qui ressemblait pas mal au lapin mais était totalement amorphe et ne réagissait à aucun stimulus externe (parole, petite tape, grande claque, coup de chakram dans le...).

- Ca valait bien là peine de se donner tout ce mal, fit remarquer Axel, dépité. En plus, on va sûrement se faire engueuler !

- Consoles-toi en te disant que ce sera rien à côté de ce que Demyx va se prendre quand le Supérieur apprendra qu'il s'est encore débiné pour aller glander chez _Music Way_.

- C'est pas faux.

Le Numéro VIII empoigna le nouveau simili et le jeta sur son épaule comme un sac de patates.

- Axel, commença Roxas, le regard baissé sur ses chaussures. Je voudrais te dire...

- PAS DE TEMPS A PERDRE, ON Y VA !

Un instant plus tard, un couloir des Ténèbres les avait ramenés à la Citadelle où ils s'empressèrent donc d'aller se prendre le savon du siècle. Oui, Roxas avait des choses à dire à Axel. Mais Axel n'avait jamais le temps - ou l'envie ? - de les entendre.

_AKUROKU_

« No time to waste, let's go ! » (_Auron, Final Fantasy X_)


	25. Trouble lurking

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ?) Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionné ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Résumé : **Où Axel partage ses réflexions philosophiques avec Vexen.

**Traduction du titre : **« _Problème caché_ »

**Auto-évaluation : *****

Axel et Roxas en cent thèmes.

_Trouble Lurking_

Dans la Citadelle d'Illusiopolis, il y avait une très grande bibliothèque. C'était surtout Zexion qui s'en occupait, et les autres n'y allaient pas très souvent. C'est pourquoi en y entrant, Vexen, qui s'attendait à être seul, fut surpris de trouver Axel assis dans un fauteuil, le regard fixé sur un livre ouvert. Son expression était étrange, et le Savant Glacial se rapprocha.

- Bonjour, Numéro VIII.

Axel sursauta légèrement mais ne se tourna pas vers lui.

- Bonjour, Vexen, répondit-il d'une voix égale. Le blond s'assit dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face, intrigué. Voir Axel plongé dans une si profonde réflexion était un évènement unique, qui méritait toute son attention. Il commença par regarder le livre qu'il tenait, et fut surpris de voir qu'il n'y avait rien d'écrit : les pages étaient vierges.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Vexen

- j'étais en train de lire, répondit Axel lentement. Et puis je suis tombé sur ces pages blanches. Il y a eu un défaut à la fabrication, il manque deux pages. Après, ça continue normalement, mais il manque deux pages.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant, ses yeux toujours braqués sur ces pages vierges, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à les en détacher.

- Quand j'ai vu ça, je me suis dit « C'est pas grave, j'ai vu qu'il y avait un autre exemplaire sur l'étagère quand je l'ai pris, il n'y a qu'à le jeter. »

Vexen opina du chef.

- Tu as raison, mais où est le problème ? Il y en a un, assurément.

- Sur le moment, ça m'a paru évident, oui. Et puis, j'allais me lever pour le faire, et là j'ai pensé... qu'en fait, ce livre, il est comme moi. Comme nous tous.

Vexen fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Il manque deux pages, c'est un petit vice caché. Et nous tous, dans l'Organisation, on a aussi un défaut de fabrication, tu vois ? Il nous manque un « cœur ». J'étais en train de me dire que ce livre fait quatre-cent quatre-vingt dix-sept pages. Il en manque deux, mais est-ce que pour autant ça le réduit à rien ? Est-il juste bon à jeter parce qu'il lui manque quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas lire les quatre-cent quatre-vingt quinze autres pages ? Elles ne sont pas moins bien que dans les autres exemplaires.

Il fit glisser une de ses mains gantées sur le papier blanc.

- Est-ce qu'on est tous bons à jeter, est-ce qu'on compte pour rien si on n'a pas ce « cœur » ? Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas se contenter de ce qu'on est ? Est-ce que ça fait vraiment une _telle_ différence ? Est-ce qu'on est à ce point inférieurs ? Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

Vexen ne répondit pas tout de suite, et lorsqu'il le fit, ce fut lentement, comme s'il choisissait soigneusement ses mots.

- Tu es surprenant, Axel. C'est inattendu de te voir réfléchir sur notre existence comme ça. Mais je n'ai pas les réponses à tes questions. Réconfortes-toi, quand Kingdom Hearts sera achevé, nous récupérerons tous un cœur. Alors il n'y aura plus de raison de t'interroger.

Pour la première fois, Axel quitta des yeux les pages blanches. Il ferma lentement le livre et le garda entre ses mains.

- Tu as raison.

Il se leva et resta un instant immobile, comme incertain. Finalement, il déposa le livre devant Vexen, sur la table basse.

- Fais-en ce que tu veux, s'il te plaît. Moi, je ne sais pas...

Et il s'éloigna. Vexen le regarda sortir de la bibliothèque, perplexe. Décidément, le Numéro VIII était plein de surprises. Il prit le livre sur la table et regarda le titre, « _La mécanique des sentiments_ », avant de se lever et d'aller, sans se presser, le jeter dans la corbeille à papiers la plus proche.

Oh oui, plein de surprises...

_AKUROKU_


	26. Tears

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ?) Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionné ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Résumé : **Où il est question d'une capacité physiologique...

**Traduction du titre : **« _Larmes_ »

**Auto-évaluation : ****

**Note : Deux thèmes d'un coup ! :-D Ils sont courts, ce ne sont pas les meilleurs et puis au diable l'avarice ! C'est la nouvelle année ! Bon réveillon à tous et bonne année !**

Axel et Roxas en cent thèmes.

_Tears_

Je ne sais pas si je sais pleurer.

Je n'ai jamais eu envie de pleurer. Normal, après tout, non ? Je suis un Simili. Je n'ai pas de « cœur ».

Mais le cœur n'a rien à voir avec les larmes. Les larmes sont produites par les glandes lacrymales qui se situent quelque part dans la zone oculaire. Et j'ai des glandes lacrymales puisque mes yeux ne sont pas secs, ce qui serait très désagréable. D'ailleurs, la fine pellicule d'humidité qui protège mes cornées, c'est le même liquide, la même eau salée. Donc, j'ai des larmes. Physiquement, je pense que je sais pleurer.

Mais je n'ai encore jamais eu envie de pleurer. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait me faire pleurer ?

Honnêtement, je ne vois pas. Puisque je ne ressens rien. Rien ne m'atteint, je suis un bloc de glace, « il » me le dit souvent. Je n'ai ni sentiments ni émotions, aucune humanité. Pour moi, les larmes, c'est la même chose que les gouttes de pluie qui glissent sur les vitres : de l'eau qui s'écoule doucement. Aucune connotation. Emotionnellement, je pense que je ne sais pas pleurer.

Qu'est-ce qui est le plus important ? La capacité physique ou la capacité mentale ?

Je ne sais pas.

Je ne sais pas si je sais pleurer.

_AKUROKU_


	27. Foreign

**lsAuteur :** Ariani Lee

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ?) Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionné ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Résumé : **Où Axel ne reconnaît plus le garçon qu'il a aimé, et où l'inverse, pour des raisons différentes, est aussi vrai.

**Traduction du titre : **« _Etranger_ »

**Auto-évaluation : ****

Axel et Roxas en cent thèmes.

_Foreign_

Il ne me reconnaît pas.

J'ai déjà fait en sorte qu'il m'aperçoive plusieurs fois, et rien. Pas une étincelle de reconnaissance dans son regard, pas une réaction. Ses yeux passent sur moi puis me dépassent sans me remarquer, je ne suis pourtant pas du genre qu'on oublie si facilement, si ? Enfin, c'est ce que j'aimerais croire...

Je suis devenu un étranger pour lui.

Quand j'ai découvert où Roxas se trouvait, je m'attendais assez à un coup tordu dans ce genre. Mais malgré tout, une fois devant le fait accompli, une fois en face de mon meilleur ami qui a oublié jusqu'à mon existence, je me suis rendu compte que j'ignorais la signification réelle du mot « souffrance ». Cela fait une semaine que je suis là à l'observer, tapi dans les coins ou pas. Et à chaque fois que mon regard se pose sur lui, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'arrache le cœur que je n'ai pas. Comment est-ce possible ? Et ça fait encore plus mal quand il est avec cette bande de gamins virtuels qu'il a l'air d'adorer.

Je n'arrive pas à appréhender toute l'étendue de ce que DiZ lui a fait. Il a une nouvelle mémoire, une fausse vie, de faux amis... Et un faux caractère, une fausse personnalité. Roxas n'a pas le sourire facile, il ne crie pas, il n'est pas maladroit, pas vraiment gentil non plus. Ce type a son visage mais est-ce que c'est encore lui ? En réalité, lui aussi m'est devenu totalement étranger.

Là, encore, il est avec « sa bande », en train de se chamailler avec un type qui porte un bonnet et qui a l'air de pas de prendre pour de la merde, et je ne le reconnais pas. Comme si j'espérais une réponse qui, je le sais, ne viendra pas, je murmure en le regardant :

- Roxas... qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ?

_AKUROKU_

(Commentaire de ma bêta lectrice hystérique : )

_Pôvr'__ Axeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel __!!!!!!!!!_

…

_Il faut quelqu'un pour le réconforteyyyyyyyyy… !!!!!!!!!!!! Bwahahahaha __**8D**_


	28. Sorrow

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ?) Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionné ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Résumé : **Où Kairi découvre le secret d'Axel et réagit de façon inattendue... Le syndrome de Stockholm ? (Pas d'Axel/Kairi)

**Traduction du titre : **« _Douleur_ »

**Auto-évaluation : ******

Axel et Roxas en cent thèmes.

_Sorrow_

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, le soir était déjà tombé. Elle pouvait le voir par la fenêtre qui se trouvait à côté de son lit. Les frondaisons des arbres passaient à travers l'ouverture et flottaient doucement dans la pièce. Ce spectacle était familier pour elle : la maison dans laquelle elle se trouvait était perchée dans un arbre, très, très haut, sans aucun moyen d'y accéder ou d'en sortir sans faire une chute d'une quinzaine de mètres.

Un jour, cet homme aux cheveux rouges était venu la trouver sur son île en lui disant qu'il allait l'emmener auprès de Sora. En lui disant qu'ils étaient pareils : que tous deux avaient perdu quelqu'un d'important à leurs yeux. Elle avait fui en suivant le chien et s'était retrouvée dans cet endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas, la Cité du Crépuscule, avec ce groupe de jeunes qui connaissaient Sora, qui disaient qu'il allait revenir... mais Axel l'avait retrouvée. Et il l'avait emmenée de force, ici.

Ca faisait plusieurs semaines. Il allait et venait en veillant toujours à ce qu'elle dispose d'un confort relatif, mais ne lui parlait presque pas. Parfois, il restait plusieurs jours sans rentrer, mais quand cela arrivait, il prenait soin de lui laisser suffisamment d'eau et de nourriture pour qu'elle ne manque de rien. Quand il était là, il allumait un feu dans le creuset de pierre qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce centrale de la maison. Il n'utilisait pas d'amadou ou d'allumettes, comme elle, ni même de bois, il le faisait simplement avec ses mains. Puis il s'asseyait contre le mur, de l'autre côté du foyer, rabattait son capuchon noir sur son visage et ne bougeait plus.

Kairi n'aurait pas su dire s'il regardait les flammes toute la nuit ou s'il dormait comme ça. Mais elle l'avait observé, et à plusieurs reprises, il lui avait semblé voir un reflet luire dans l'ombre qui masquait son visage.

Parfois, il ne se couvrait pas et fixait simplement le feu, sans jamais dire un mot. Kairi avait alors l'impression de ne pas exister tellement le regard d'Axel était _habité _par la douleur. Ses yeux regardaient les flammes sans paraître les voir, et ne se posaient jamais sur elle.

Elle ne lui avait jamais demandé ce qu'il comptait faire d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais crié, protesté, supplié qu'il la laisse partir. Il y avait deux raisons à cela. La première, c'était qu'elle était toujours plus proche de Sora et de Riku ici que sur son île. Peu importait le danger, elle était certaine d'être impliquée dans la même histoire qu'eux, et c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait, même si à la base elle avait envisagé ça sous un angle différent. La seconde raison, c'était qu'elle était intriguée par Axel. Elle aurait dû haïr cet homme, et pourtant, sa solitude et sa souffrance étaient si évidentes qu'elle n'avait pu faire autrement que de s'en émouvoir. Empathique Kairi, qui aurait bien aimé pouvoir aider son ravisseur. Elle avait dans l'idée qu'il ne lui avait pas menti sur une chose lors de leur première rencontre : il était à la recherche d'une personne qu'il aimait et qui lui manquait.

_Il est comme moi. Quelqu'un d'important pour lui disparu, et ça le hante._

Un bouillonnement se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle détourna le regard de la fenêtre pour le voir sortir d'un de ces étranges portails noirs et immatériels auxquels elle s'était habituée. C'était grâce à ça qu'il était capable d'aller et venir à sa guise alors qu'elle était coincée ici. A travers les volutes de fumée du feu moribond qui s'échappaient par l'évacuation aménagée dans le toit, elle vit tout de suite que quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude. Le souffle un peu rauque, il émergea du portail d'une démarche hésitante, sa main gauche crispée sur son épaule droite. Même de là où elle était, elle pouvait voir que la matière noire de son habit était plus luisante. Du sang.

Elle bondit de son lit au moment même où il s'écroulait contre le mur et où l'amas de Ténèbres grouillantes se dissipait. Il la regarda s'agenouiller auprès de lui, un air de surprise et d'incompréhension sincère dans ses grands yeux tellement verts. Des yeux comme elle n'en avait jamais vus, c'était la première fois qu'elle le regardait de si près. Comme il ne semblait pas trouver quoi dire, il essaya d'enlever sa veste, mais le geste qu'il amorça de son bras droit vers son col le fit grimacer. Sa main retomba sur le sol, inerte, et il renversa la tête contre le mur, les yeux fermés, comme pour rassembler ses forces. Sa respiration commençait à se calmer. Kairi tendit la main vers les élégantes attaches d'argent et entreprit d'ouvrir le manteau. L'homme rouvrit les yeux et la regarda. Cette fois, il y avait un peu d'agressivité mêlée à son regard perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il d'un ton dur. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu parler qu'elle en avait presque oublié le son de sa voix. Elle termina son geste et la veste fut ouverte.

- Je vous aide, ça ne se voit pas ?

Il haussa les sourcils. D'un côté, sa réponse était logique, pensa Kairi. De l'autre, il paraissait la trouver totalement inattendue.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que vous avez l'air d'en avoir besoin !

- Pourquoi ? Tu devrais me détester, non ?

- Redressez-vous.

Axel s'exécuta, trop surpris pour protester. Elle lui enleva son manteau avec mille précautions, le mettant torse nu. Il y avait quatre profondes estafilades creusées sur sa poitrine, son épaule et son bras droit. Elle laissa tomber la veste par terre et alla chercher la carafe d'eau et la vasque qui étaient posées sur la table, et des linges propres. Tout ce qu'elle put trouver fut un drap blanc qu'elle entreprit de déchirer. Puis elle se rassit auprès d'Axel et en trempant un morceau de tissu, elle entreprit de nettoyer les blessures - ou plutôt le sang qui maculait la peau et empêchait de voir clairement l'étendue des dégâts. Elle s'interrompit soudain.

- Je suis stupide ! En fait, vous pouvez certainement régler ça vous-même en une seconde, avec votre magie.

Axel secoua la tête sans la regarder.

- Je suis un maître des flammes, pas un mage blanc.

- Ah.

Elle reprit où elle s'était arrêtée jusqu'à ce qu'Axel brise le silence lui-même.

- Alors, tu me détestes ou pas ?

Elle prit un morceau de linge propre.

- Non, je ne vous déteste pas.

- Comment c'est possible ? Je t'ai enlevée, je te séquestre ici depuis des semaines, toute seule... Tu _devrais_ me détester.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Ca ne m'intéresse pas, de vous détester. Je ne vois pas l'utilité. Par contre, ce qui m'intéresserait, ce serait de savoir pourquoi vous êtes toujours si malheureux.

Elle leva les yeux vers son visage, et son expression était telle qu'elle fut certaine que s'il n'avait pas déjà été assis, il serait tombé à la renverse.

- J'ai l'air malheureux ? demanda-t-il d'une voix totalement incrédule.

- Le mot est faible, approuva-t-elle en commençant à tamponner très doucement les blessures elles-mêmes, qui étaient très profondes. Depuis le temps que je suis ici, je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire à part vous observer. Vous avez l'air de souffrir le martyr. Et vous êtes seul. Terriblement seul.

Il ne répondit pas. Elle entreprit de faire de la charpie avec une partie du tissu qui restait.

- Je ne sais pas, dit-il soudain. C'est tellement... improbable. Mais tout ce que je fais ces derniers temps est improbable.

Kairi le regarda regarder la fumée s'échapper par le trou du plafond. Elle frissonna. Le feu était presque éteint et il faisait frais.

- Vous ne pourriez pas... ? demanda-t-elle doucement, en montrant le foyer.

- Bien sûr.

Il leva son bras valide tendit la main vers le feu qui se raviva aussitôt. La lumière augmenta dans la pièce.

- Merci.

- De rien. Moi, je ne sens pas vraiment le froid, alors...

- Vous ne voulez pas me raconter ? demanda-t-elle, les mains pleines de charpie blanche. J'ai l'impression que ça fait très longtemps que vous n'avez parlé à personne.

A nouveau, il la regarda, ses yeux de chat pleins d'une réelle curiosité.

- Toi, tu es vraiment... une personne bizarre.

- Vous êtes pas sympa, remarqua-t-elle en préparant des pansements avec la charpie.

- Normal, je suis un Simili.

- Un quoi ?

- Un Simili, c'est un être qui n'a pas de cœur. Une copie qui reste d'un humain qui s'est transformé en Sans-Cœur. Théoriquement, on n'éprouve ni émotions, ni sentiments. On n'a pas vraiment d' « être », on n'a qu'une demi-existence...

Kairi suspendit son geste, la bouche ouverte, partagée entre la surprise et l'horreur.

- Mais... c'est _affreux_ !

- Ouais... plutôt. Tu vois, le but de l'organisation dont je fais... _faisais _partie, c'est de faire en sorte que les Simili puissent récupérer un cœur. Pour ravoir une existence réelle, redevenir des personnes complètes.

- C'est un bel objectif, commenta Kairi en posant sur une partie de la blessure une compresse. Vous pouvez maintenir ça s'il vous plaît ? Merci. Pourquoi vous n'en faites plus partie ?

- Je les ai quittés. Il y avait une personne... que je voulais revoir. Il était avec nous, et un jour il est parti. Il se posait des questions... Trop de questions, sur lui-même, sur nous tous. Et il a... Je crois qu'on peut dire qu'il a disparu. L'Organisation, ce n'est pas le genre de groupe auquel on peut tourner le dos. Si on part, on trahi. Et quand on trahi...

- Je comprends. Ca aussi, s'il vous plaît. Merci.

Les mains appuyées sur les pansements rebondis, Axel se laissa emmailloter dans des bandes de tissu faites avec ce qui restait du drap.

- Merci, dit-il.

Le silence retomba comme une chape de plomb sur eux. Pas longtemps.

- Effectivement, tout ça est très improbable, dit la jeune fille. Si vous n'avez pas de sentiments, comment est-ce que cette personne peut vous manquer ? Vous avez quitté des gens qui poursuivaient un but essentiel pour vous, vous vous les êtes mis à dos, vous faites l'impossible pour la retrouver. Accessoirement, si vous n'éprouvez pas d'émotions, vous ne devriez pas pouvoir avoir mal, si ? Jamais dans toute ma vie je n'avais rencontré quelqu'un qui _souffre_ avec autant d'intensité. Vous ne vous en rendez pas compte ? Vos yeux crient que vous subissez un supplice. Je ne voudrais pas être à votre place...

- TAIS-TOI !!!

Axel avait crié. Il s'affaissa vers l'avant, les mains crispées sur son visage.

- Je sais, je_ sais_. Mais c'est comme ça, je n'arrive à faire autrement. A chaque fois que je pense que c'est fini, que je ne le reverrai jamais... J'ai l'impression que ce « cœur » que je n'ai pas se brise comme du verre, que les éclats s'enfoncent dans ma poitrine et dans mes yeux. Ca me fait mal, jusqu'à la racine de mes ongles ! Je ne peux pas l'accepter...

Kairi tendit une main hésitante vers l'épaule d'Axel, mais avant qu'elle l'ait touché, il se leva. Dans la lumière mouvante des flammes, sa peau avait l'air brûlante. Elle eut le sentiment que si elle l'effleurait, elle se blesserait. Elle se leva lentement.

- Si je pouvais faire quelque chose pour voir aider... dit-elle doucement.

Il se tourna vers elle, d'un geste rapide et sec. Elle soutint son regard avec difficulté. Flamboyait-il comme cela à cause des reflets qu'y jetait le feu ? Elle n'en était pas sûre. Il paraissait en proie à un intense dilemme.

La laisser repartir ou pas ? Axel se le demandait. Avait-il, oui ou non, le droit de sacrifier la vie de cette fille ? D'un côté, non, ça aurait été criminel et terriblement égoïste. Mais en même temps, à la simple pensée qu'il pourrait la relâcher, et donc renoncer pour toujours à revoir Roxas, il sentait se réveiller en lui la monstrueuse douleur qu'il avait décrite un instant plus tôt. Faire le choix le plus « juste » signifierait vivre à jamais avec cette souffrance chevillée à son corps. En fait non, ça signifierait sa propre mort tout simplement.

Jamais, jamais il ne pourrait _vivre_ sans Roxas.

Mais au fond, il _savait_ qu'il avait déjà pris sa décision...

_AKUROKU_


	29. Happiness

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ?) Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionné ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Résumé : **Où Axel a toujours réponse à tout.

**Traduction du titre : **« _Bonheur_ »

**Auto-évaluation : *****

Axel et Roxas en cent thèmes.

_Happiness_

« Bonheur ». Cela fait un mot de plus que je ne comprends pas. Enfin, si, je sais ce que ça veut dire, quelque chose dans ce goût-là : « Etat de satisfaction totale, sentiment de plénitude ». Déjà, « sentiment », ça coince. C'est la notion en elle-même que je n'arrive pas à appréhender.

Mais peut-être que le bonheur, c'est une absence de malheur. Alors comme je ne ressens pas le malheur, je devrais être heureux. Je devrais nager dans une félicité absolue. Mais je ne sais pas trop ce que ça veut dire, concrètement. Vu que la théorie, je l'ai. Je suis pas complètement demeuré.

- Personne n'a dit que tu l'étais, Rox. D'ailleurs à mon avis, personne n'oserait. Oui, tu as encore pensé à voix haute, et non, je n'arrêterai pas de t'appeler Rox, ça te va trop bien.

Roxas tourna un regard agacé vers Axel, mais il n'avait rien à dire : le maître des flammes avait déjà fait les questions et les réponses. Il revint à sa glace en silence. Axel lui passa un bras autour des épaules et l'attira contre lui sans crier gare, et le numéro XIII se retrouva le nez dans son sorbet.

- Axel ! protesta-t-il en frottant son appendice nasal à présent salé et frais.

- Tu te prends trop la tête, Roxas, et un jour elle finira par exploser à force de chauffer ! Qui te dit que c'est pas ça, le bonheur ?

- Ca quoi ?

Axel embrassa d'un grand geste de sa glace à l'eau de mer la ville sous leurs pieds, le coucher de soleil devant eux avant d'agiter sous les yeux de son compagnon la friandise en elle-même.

- Des petites choses qui donnent de grands ensembles. Et toi, et moi. On est tous les deux, je crois que c'est déjà un bonheur en soi.

- ... Mais tu n'en sais pas plus que moi, pas vrai ?

Roxas se cala plus confortablement contre le Numéro VIII et mordit dans le sorbet qui menaçait de fondre.

- Comme tu disais, je n'ai que la théorie. Mais je crois que c'est une question de point de vue. Il y a des gens pour qui le bonheur c'est d'avoir une grande famille, d'autres de faire un mariage heureux, ou d'avoir un travail qui leur plaît, que sais-je ? En ce qui me concerne, je pense que ta présence à mes côtés, quelques glaces à l'eau de mer et un beau coucher de soleil sont tout ce qu'il faut pour combler le moindre de mes désirs.

-...Idiot.

Axel sourit doucement.

- C'est ta façon de dire « moi aussi » ?

- Ouais, peut-être bien.

Ils finirent leurs glaces en silence. Comme presque toujours, Axel avait donné à Roxas une réponse à sa question. Comme presque à chaque fois, c'était la réponse la plus inattendue, la moins probable qu'il aurait pu espérer. Et évidemment, c'était la meilleure.

_AKUROKU_


	30. Under the rain

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ?) Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionné ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Résumé : **Où Roxas percute un lampadaire de plein fouet et pose une action qui aura bien des conséquences...

**Traduction du titre : **« _Sous la pluie_ »

**Auto-évaluation : ****

Axel et Roxas en cent thèmes.

_Under the rain_

Il y a parfois des moments, dans la vie où, soudainement, vous _savez_. Où tout à coup, la réalité vous percute comme un lampadaire en pleine tronche, au point que vous vous demandez comment c'est possible que vous ne l'ayez pas vue venir plus tôt. Et brusquement, que ce coup dans la gueule ait cassé vos lunettes ou influencé les connexions nerveuses dans votre petite cervelle, les choses deviennent complètement différentes. Ça vous laisse complètement sonné.

Roxas s'était violemment encastré dans son lampadaire un jour pluvieux où il n'était pas en mission. Il s'était levé tard et était sorti, capuchon rabattu, pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes malgré la pluie. Mais tandis qu'il marchait tranquillement dans une rue d'Illusiopolis, il avait aperçu quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à une mèche de cheveux rouges qui dépassait de l'arête d'un mur, à moins d'un mètre de lui.

- ... Axel ?

La mèche rouge avait sursauté et soudain, plus rapide que la lumière, le reste de la chevelure familière avait jailli, surmontant deux bras qui l'avaient agrippé, l'avaient tiré derrière le coin et s'étaient étroitement refermés sur lui, le serrant contre un torse mince gansé dans un manteau trempé.

- Tais-toi, pas de bruit ! Avait murmuré Axel d'une voix basse et rapide. Faut pas qu'ils me trouvent !

- Qui ça ? Avait demandé Roxas, médusé.

- Saïx et Xaldin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils te veulent ?

- Mon ordre de mission de ce matin était pour Atlantica, _encore_ ! Cette fois-ci, j'y vais pas ! Qu'ils envoient Demyx, il pourrait prendre possession de ce monde entier en pinçant deux cordes s'il y allait ! Rien à foutre !

Roxas avait posé ses mains sur les épaules du Numéro VIII et appuyé doucement pour qu'il le laisse s'écarter.

- C'est sûr que personne penserait à te chercher dehors avec toute cette -

Lampadaire.

Roxas avait eu le souffle coupé pendant un instant. Comme s'il avait vu Axel pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait regardé son profil tendu vers la rue, ses grands yeux verts, sa chevelure lourde d'humidité qui n'en était pas moins hérissée que d'habitude, sa gorge pâle qui émergeait du col du manteau, la peau luisante de pluie... et éprouvé l'envie surprenante, irraisonnée et absolue, de lécher la goutte d'eau qui venait de quitter son menton et glissait lentement vers sa pomme d'Adam... Encore sous le choc, le Numéro XIII n'avait même pas pensé à s'abstenir. Il s'était hissé sur la pointe des pieds et avait attendu que la perle transparente soit à portée de ses lèvres...

Axel avait sursauté quand il avait senti quelque chose de doux et de chaud caresser son cou, mais sa surprise avait été encore plus grande lorsqu'il avait réalisé que ce quelque chose était la langue du garçon qu'il serrait toujours contre lui. Ses lèvres étaient restées contre sa peau, scellées en un baiser tendre et immobile.

- Ro... Roxas ! S'était-il exclamé. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Le maître de la Keyblade s'était écarté et avait regardé son ami qui avait le teint très, très rouge et le regard fiévreux.

- Excuse-moi ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris !

Il s'était écarté. Les bras d'Axel étaient tombés mollement le long de son corps. Il s'était un peu affaissé contre le mur.

- Non, faut... pas t'excuser..., avait-il dit d'une voix un peu étrange.

- Axel ? Tu te sens pas bien ?

- J'ai... froid ?

Et il s'était écroulé sans prononcer un mot de plus. Roxas s'était précipité près de lui.

- Axel ? Axel !

Il l'avait secoué un peu et retiré sa main presque aussitôt. Même à travers son manteau, le Numéro VIII irradiait une très forte chaleur.

- Axel ! Ca fait combien de temps que tu es ici, sous la pluie !? Axel ?! Oh ! Réponds !

Sans succès. Rangeant dans un coin de sa tête ce qui venait de se passer, Roxas avait ouvert un couloir des Ténèbres pour retourner à l'intérieur de la Forteresse. Il avait ramassé le corps inerte de son ami en tâchant d'ignorer la chaleur brûlante qu'il dégageait, et l'emporta.

_AKUROKU_

Ooooooooh mais NON !!!! Nan mais nan kewa, c'est quoi c'te fin ?! u_u

…

**ARIA !!! VIENS ICI FAUT QU'ON PARLE !!!**

(Note de la bêta-lectrice en colère. Protégez-moi ! ;- ; A suivre dans le thème numéro 42 : Standing Still.)


	31. Flowers

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ?) Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionné ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Résumé **: Où Axel tente de fuir lâchement son devoir, où Roxas (après avoir enfoncé une porte avec une classe digne d'Aaron Hotchner) le ramène par la peau du cou et où les rosiers de Marluxia en voient de toutes les couleurs.

**Traduction du titre : **« _Fleurs_ »

**Auto-évaluation : *****

Axel et Roxas en cent thèmes.

_Flowers_

Il y avait des jardins magnifiques derrière l'Illusiocitadelle. Pourquoi ? Vous avouerez que c'est surprenant... Théoriquement, ils ont autre chose à foutre, pas vrai ? Il y avait une raison, une raison toute simple, qui tient en trois syllabes : Mar-lu-xia.

Xemnas avait tout simplement renoncé à le laisser sortir d'Illusiopolis parce que, dès qu'il le faisait - pour une mission ou autre chose - il trouvait le moyen de commettre un truc parfaitement ignominieux pour l'Organisation. Jamais deux fois de suite la même chose, et avec une régularité de métronome. Pour citer l'adage bien connu, « il n'en ratait pas une ». Vraiment pas une. Il avait fallu l'occuper - un Marluxia en mission c'était un drame, mais un Marluxia qui s'ennuie laissé sans surveillance, ça pouvait aussi bien signifier la fin d'Illusiopolis et du Treizième Ordre.

L'aménagement de jardins se révélait donc parfaitement indiqué.

Problème : Après trois mois de liberté totale, Maruxia avait très bien réussi (pour une fois) sa mission. Un peu trop bien : du coup, même s'il n'avait que ça à faire, il ne suffisait plus à entretenir les massifs de roses, à désherber les parterres de pensées, à arroser les jardinières de tulipes, à tondre les immenses pelouses qui perdaient leur aspect velouté, à élaguer les arbres, à faire des semis, à évacuer les déchets produits, et à préparer les plans pour la saison suivante. Sans parler des courses (par internet et livrées anonymement ! Il ne sort pas, rappelons-nous en !) qui demandaient une précision chirurgicale !

Solution : Mettre les autres à contribution.

Dans le parc inondé de soleil, tous les membres attendaient avec plus ou moins de bonne volonté que Marlulu leur donne un travail à faire. Tous ? Non ! Deux héros manquaient à l'appel... Xemnas, privilège du chef, vaquait à son occupation principale (c'est-à-dire ne rien foutre, à part causer un peu tout seul et éclater de temps en temps d'un grand rire machiavélique en regardant Kingdom Hearts). Un deuxième était absent.

- Où est Axel ? demanda l'Assassin Sublime, reconverti en Jardinier Sublime. Tous les regards se tournèrent instantanément vers Roxas qui, avouons-le, l'attendait, celle-là.

- Pourquoi je devrais le savoir ? demanda-t-il.

Marluxia ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, indécis. En fait...

- J'en sais rien et je m'en fous, finit-il par dire. Mais va le chercher ! Et ne reviens pas sans lui ! Hihihiiiiiiii !

Excédé, Roxas quitta les jardins et regagna la fraîcheur de la Citadelle. Il se dirigea à grands pas vers la chambre numéro VIII. Cœur ou pas cœur, il en avait marre qu'on l'envoie toujours s'occuper des conneries de la Rafale des Flammes Dansantes. Aux dernières nouvelles, ils n'étaient pas mariés, et Axel était un grand garçon.

Dix minutes de marche plus tard (la Citadelle est grande !), passablement énervé après s'être monté le chou tout seul pendant tout ce temps, Roxas leva le pied (avec une certaine élégance) et l'envoya dans la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée et s'en alla cogner violemment dans le mur.

- Axel ! Debout ! MAINTENANT ! Sinon c'est moi qui te...

Il arrêta de crier, et pour cause, la chambre était vide. Le lit était fait (très étrange), et, posé bien en évidence sur l'oreiller, il y avait un bout de papier. Roxas le prit et lut ce qui y était marqué.

« _A qui de droit._

_Je pars en mission secrète. N'essayez pas de me retrouver._

_Axel_ »

- Oh, le _boulet_ ! Soupira Roxas en se pinçant l'arête du nez entre le pouce et l'index.

Il ouvrit un couloir des Ténèbres et se rendit au sommet du clocher de la Cité du Crépuscule. Axel se tourna vers lui, une glace à l'eau de mer en main, qu'il cacha rapidement mais pas assez. Il finit par regarder le numéro XIII d'un air penaud pendant que celui-ci le foudroyait du regard.

-... C'est pas ce que tu crois, dit-il d'une petite voix.

- Bizarrement, ça y ressemble vachement. « A qui de droit », comme si tu ne savais pas _parfaitement_ qu'il n'y a que moi qu'on envoie te chercher ! Et je ne sais pas encore ce que je prends le plus mal, que tu m'abandonnes seul face à la corvée qui nous attend aujourd'hui, ou que tu me prennes à ce point pour un con !

Les mains sur les hanches, il dominait Axel de toute sa hauteur (ce qui n'est pas courant, mais Axel était assis et lui debout), le regard brûlant de la sainte colère du juste. Axel baissa le nez.

- Désolé. Mais je suis vraiment trop pas doué avec les plantes.

- Pas mon problème.

- Je suis allergique au pollen.

- C'est ça, et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu. Si tu vas voir Vexen, il te fera peut-être un certificat médical. A condition qu'il puisse échapper à Marluxia, parce qu'il travaille _lui_. Quand je suis allé te chercher, il avait déjà le nez dans le compost. Et je ne crois pas que ce soit son truc à lui non plus.

Vaincu, Axel se leva. Roxas lui tourna le dos et tendit la main pour ouvrir un autre Couloir. Le Numéro VIII l'arrêta.

- Tu me pardonnes ?

- On verra.

Axel soupira et ouvrit lui-même un portail qui les ramena dans le jardin. Tout le monde s'affairait. Roxas chercha du regard Marluxia et finit par le trouver, occupé à vaporiser de l'engrais sur de jeunes pousses.

- On est là, lui dit-il, en s'avançant suivi d'un Axel réticent.

- Bon, alors, il faut que vous tailliez et désherbiez les massifs de roses là-bas, hihihi ! Et faites attention, ce sont des _roses_ !

- On a entendu, merci !

- Axel, ta _gueule_ !

-... Ouais.

Ils s'en allèrent donc, matériel à la main. Axel commença à arracher les mauvaises herbes qui étouffaient les pieds du buisson, s'abîmant les doigts sur les épines.

- Ben, tu vois, tu fais ça comme un chef ! Le complimenta Roxas, goguenard, tandis que d'un coup de sécateur distrait il tranchait la tête d'un magnifique rose blanche en pleine floraison. Oups !

Il poussa la défunte fleur sous le rosier d'un coup de pied habile.

- Ca va pas durer.

- Sois pas défaitiste. A part y mettre le feu, je vois vraiment ce que tu pourrais... AAAAAAAAAAAAH ! AU FEU ! AU FEU !

- DANSE, EAU, DANSE !

= SPLASH ! =

- ... Merci, Demyx.

- De rien, les mecs ! dit la Mélopée Nocturne, et il s'en retourna à ses géraniums. Roxas regarda le pauvre rosier, d'abord incendié, et maintenant noyé. Par miracle, Marluxia ne s'était aperçu de rien.

- Putain, Axel, mais t'en rate pas _une_ !

- Je t'avais prévenu ! C'est physique, je réagis comme ça à la douleur ! Protesta-t-il en lui montrant ses mains qui étaient dans un si piteux état que Roxas se demanda s'il ne venait pas d'établir un record, ils avaient commencé à peine depuis une demi minute.

- Ben j'y penserai si d'aventure j'avais envie de te coller une baffe.

- Charmant.

- Bon, faut qu'on arrête une minute de se lancer des fions et qu'on trouve une solution pour arranger ce désastre avant que...

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

- Trop tard...

_AKUROKU_


	32. Night

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ?) Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionné ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Traduction du titre : **« _Nuit_ »

**Résumé : **Où c'était la Fête Nationale :-pOù l'auteur essaye de faire une métaphore avec Axel et les feux d'artifices mais ne pense pas s'en sortir avec les honneurs XD

**Auto-évaluation : *****

**Note :** Nous sommes le 22 Juillet, hier c'était la Fête Nationale (en Belgique) et en regardant les feux d'artifices j'ai eu une brusque inspiration (ça fait toujours plaisir :-D), alors voici un thème dédié à la pyrotechnie ^^

Axel et Roxas en cent thèmes.

_Night_

- Roxas, réveille-toi.

Le Numéro XIII se retourna dans ses couvertures pour échapper à la voix et aux mains qui le dérangeaient.

- Rox, _debout_ !

Agacé, il se redressa dans son lit, plissant les yeux pour apercevoir le visage d'Axel dans le noir de sa chambre.

- il est quelle heure ?

- Presque minuit. Feu céleste ! Ce que t'as le sommeil lourd !

- C'est peut-être parce que j'ai envie de dormir !

- Fais pas ta mauvaise tête et lève-toi. Je t'emmène.

- Quoi ? Axel, c'est la nuit, là !

- Je sais. C'est une surprise, allez, dépêche toi !

Il lui tendit ses vêtements, et Roxas s'habilla, vaincu. Il connaissait Axel suffisamment pour savoir que s'il avait décidé de l'empêcher de dormir, il ne dormirait pas. En soupirant, il ferma la fermeture éclair de son manteau.

- T'es prêt ?

- Comme un paquet de nouilles.

- Alors, on y va.

Le Numéro VIII ouvrit un portail et le laissa passer devant. Roxas se retrouva au sommet du clocher, à leur endroit habituel. C'était la première fois qu'il y venait de nuit, et il entendit une étrange rumeur s'élever de la ville en dessous de lui.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il à Axel qui le rejoignait.

- Tu vas voir. C'est quelque chose que tu n'as jamais vu.

- Il y a tellement de choses que je n'ai jamais vues !

- C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi. Regarde en bas.

Roxas s'exécuta et se rendit compte que les rues et les parcs plongés dans la pénombre étaient noirs de gens qui parlaient entre eux. C'était de la que provenait le bruit qu'il entendait.

- Personne ne montera ici, dit Axel. Il y a des gardes au pied du clocher pour l'empêcher, alors on a la meilleure place, et on est tranquilles.

- La meilleure place pour _quoi_ ?

- Je te l'ai dit, c'est une surprise. Alors viens par là.

Il s'était assis mais pas au bord, comme d'habitude. Il était adossé au mur, les jambes étendues devant lui, et il lui tendait les bras.

- Quoi ? Tu veux que je vienne m'assoir à côté de toi ?

- Viens.

Roxas s'exécuta et se retrouva appuyé contre le corps d'Axel, enveloppé dans ses bras. Le maître des flammes posa son menton sur son épaule et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Regarde le ciel...

Il voulu demander pourquoi, mais avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche, un sifflement puissant retenti, suivi d'une terrible explosion. Roxas sursauta tandis que tout était brièvement baigné d'une lumière bleue.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!

- Regarde le ciel !

Un nouveau sifflement, et cette fois, Roxas vit une petite fusée monter dans le ciel nocturne, une traînée de fumée dans son sillage, avant d'exploser en une immense gerbe d'étincelles rouges, jaunes et vertes.

- Oh ! Souffla-t-il en posant une main sur celle d'Axel serrée sur son épaule.

Une multitude d'autres fusées inondèrent les cieux tout entiers de paillettes blanc et or qui scintillaient.

- Alors ? chuchota Axel au creux de son oreille. Ca te plaît ?

- C'est magnifique, je n'avais jamais vu ça... C'est quoi ?

- Des feux d'artifices. Celui que j'étais avant adorait ça, alors moi aussi, j'aime les regarder.

Roxas se cala plus confortablement contre son ami et admira silencieusement les immenses roues bleues qui tournoyaient devant eux. Les bruits d'explosions étaient assourdissants, et une forte odeur de brûlé se répandait peu à peu, mais il serrait la main de la Rafale des Flammes Dansantes parce qu'il avait le souffle coupé par la beauté du spectacle. Celui-ci s'interrompit au bout de plusieurs minutes, et il protesta.

- Oh, non, c'est déjà fini ?

- Non, il y a encore le bouquet final. Ça ne va plus durer longtemps, mais le plus spectaculaire est encore à venir.

Axel serra un peu plus fort ses épaules et enfouit son visage dans la peau que l'échancrure du col du manteau de Roxas laissait nue. Son souffle était chaud - plus que chaud - et Roxas frémit. Un instant, il pensa à lui demander de s'écarter, mais en fait, ce n'était pas désagréable. Pas désagréable du tout. Alors il laissa sa tête aller en arrière, contre l'épaule du Numéro VIII. Au dessus d'eux, le ciel était pâle de fumée. Soudain un crépitement se fit entendre, et ils se redressèrent un peu pour voir les fontaines d'étincelles dorées qui jaillissaient du sol à plusieurs mètres de hauteur. De ces corolles d'or surgirent plusieurs fusées qui éclatèrent en une féérie de rouge, d'or et de blanc. Le ciel était incendié, et Roxas serra plus fort la main d'Axel qui emmêla ses doigts aux siens.

- ... ça te ressemble, dit le garçon, tandis qu'un ultime flamboiement embrasait le ciel, avant de retomber en pluie et de se dissiper.

- Pardon ? demanda le maître des flammes, qui repiqua du nez dans son cou.

Roxas se blottit dans son étreinte.

- Bruyant, lumineux, éblouissant, flamboyant. Magnifique. Comme toi.

Il sentit les bras se resserrer brièvement autour de lui, et il aurait juré que les lèvres qu'il sentait contre sa peau s'arquaient en un sourire. Quand elles s'ouvrirent pour laisser échapper un « merci », le mot le brûla presque, mais une brûlure plus douce que la caresse d'une plume. Comment pouvait-il dégager une telle chaleur ? Sa peau n'était pas si chaude...

- Ça t'a plu ? demanda Axel sans bouger, et il ressentit à nouveau cette sensation douloureuse mais agréable.

- C'était la plus belle chose que j'ai vue dans ma courte vie. Merci, ça valait la peine de me réveiller.

La fumée qui emplissait tout le paysage devant eux retombait avec lenteur. Elle dégageait une odeur forte qui imprégnait leurs cheveux et leurs vêtements.

- Ça sent quoi ? demanda Roxas, qui s'était réinstallé contre l'épaule de son compagnon et avait fermé les yeux.

- Le soufre.

- J'adore quand tu parles dans mon cou comme ça...

- J'adore être dans ton cou comme ça.

Roxas sourit.

- Des feux d'artifices, répéta Roxas.

Jamais il n'oublierait cette nuit. Jamais il n'oublierait ce spectacle, la chaleur des mots d'Axel sur sa peau, la solidité de son corps contre le sien et de son étreinte. Il tourna la tête pour trouver l'oreille du roux, qui même incliné de la sorte le dominait toujours un peu. Il approcha ses lèvres et y murmura, avec toute la chaleur qu'il pouvait mettre dans sa voix :

- Merci, Axel.

_AKUROKU_

_**BONUS-**_

_**« La minute de Pyrochouchou », par Lily[u] (J'avoue avoir totalement oublié que j'avais ça en stock. Double ration pour compenser la petitesse du chapitre)**_

_Agenouillé et penché, le petit garçon est occupé à fouiller dans un tiroir qui retient toute son attention._

_« Bouh !!_

_Woosh ! _

_« Merde, la moquette !_

_********_

_« Tu peux pas l'arrêter ?!_

_- Naoon… souffla l'enfant._

_- Et le faire… plus petit ?_

_- Naoon… !_

_- Bon, okay…_

_L'adolescent sort son cellulaire. _

_« Allô, maman ? On a perdu une partie du garage… _


	33. Stars

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ?) Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionné ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Traduction du titre : **« _Etoiles_ »

**Résumé : **Où l'usage de substances psychotropes est mauvais pour la santé.

**Auto-évaluation : *****

**Note :** Merci à mon meilleur ami pour l'idée xD Re-fumage de slip en règle.

Axel et Roxas en cent thèmes.

_Stars_

Axel recracha quelques pépins sur le sol qui en était déjà jonché, et s'empara d'un autre fruit Paopou sur le tas qui était posé près de lui. Tas qui avait considérablement diminué au cours de la dernière heure. Il mordit dans une des branches de l'étoile tendre et mâcha avec délectation. A côté de lui, Roxas le regardait, une expression à la fois inquiète et effarée sur le visage.

- Tu vas en manger encore combien ?

- Ch'trop bon !

Roxas leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu connais la légende à propos de ces fruits, non ?

- Ben ouais. Mais je les mange tout seul alors y a pas de malaise. Pourquoi, t'en veux un bout ?

- ... Crétin.

Axel engloutit le reste du fruit et mastiqua longtemps avant de recracher d'autres pépins. Il se sentait de super bonne humeur.

- N'empêche, je ne crois pas à cette histoire de « liés par le destin ». Il doit y avoir un truc dans ces fruits qui provoque une réaction chimique, ou je ne sais pas quoi. Je suis pas sûr qu'en en mangeant autant tu ne finisses pas par ressentir des effets. Tu vas finir par te rendre malade !

- Mais non.

En fait, il se sentait surtout léger. Légèrement... euphorique. Comme si quelque chose qui ressemblait à des bulles de savon papillonnait dans son corps, le rendant moins lourd. Et surtout, il était assis à côté de cette créature de rêve, merveilleusement blonde, aux yeux comme des saphirs, dont la peau avait l'air veloutée comme celle d'une pèche. Il eut soudain envie de vérifier, alors il étendit le bras et caressa la joue pâle du bout du doigt. Il fut émerveillé par sa texture. L'apparition se tourna alors vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y... OH !

Il s'approcha de lui. Il croyait rêver. Son ange le remarquait. Même s'il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il disait, c'était le bonheur...

- T'as les pupilles complètement dilatées ! Oh, tu m'écoutes ? Axel ?! Putain, complètement défoncé... AAAAAH !

Axel, dont les yeux étaient effectivement assombris, venait de se jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser passionnément. Il se débattit dans son étreinte avant de parvenir à se dégager.

- A... A... MAIS CA N'VA PAS LA TETE ?!

- Ne ressens-tu pas... une empathie évolutive entre nous ?

- Arrête de délirer ! Tu veux un petite claque pour te réveiller ?! Axel, c'est moi, Roxas !

Les lèvres du maître du feu s'entrouvrirent et ses yeux s'emplirent d'étoiles.

- Je sais qui tu es, dit-il d'une voix émue. Mon âme sœur, ma destinée...

- Non, je suis juste le type qui va t'assommer avec ses Keyblades si tu te réveilles pas ! C'est pour ton bien que je dis ça !

- Je sais que tu veux mon bonheur autant que je veux le tien ! Amour de ma vie... Faisons l'amour, là, sur le sable !

Roxas devint rouge comme une tomate et se leva d'un bond.

- Que fais-tu, mon ange ? demanda Axel, l'air un peu inquiet ? Où vas-tu ?

- LOIN DE TOI !

Roxas ouvrit un couloir des Ténèbres plus vite que jamais et s'y engouffra. Seulement il n'avait pas réfléchi, il avait s'était dirigé vers l'Illusiocitadelle et Axel le suivit. Mauvais calcul.

- Reviens, mon amour !

- Lâche-moi la grappe !

- Pourquoi me fuis-tu ?! Je te promets que je ne te ferai pas mal !

- AU SECOURS !

Ils passèrent devant Xigbar et Larxene qui ricanèrent en entendant parler (ou plutôt crier) Axel.

- Hé, Roxas, t'inquiète pas, au début, c'est un peu douloureux, mais après ça... lança Larxene.

- TA GUEULE, TOI !

Roxas tourna un coin, les poumons brûlants. Il lui fallait trouver une issue avant que tous les membres de l'Organisation ne voient ça.

- Enfin, tu es là ! Dit une voix sensuelle derrière lui.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! hurla-t-il avant de se remettre à courir plus vite que son ombre.

- Ne pars pas ! My only love ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toiiiiiiii !

- Je veux qu'on me rendre Axel ! A l'aide !

Il aperçu au loin Lexaeus et Marluxia et il leur cria :

- ARRETEZ-LE ! Il est devenu dingue !

Les deux membres, qui ne portaient guère Axel dans leur cœur (lol) ne se firent pas prier pour le plaquer au sol quand il passa à leur portée. Il tendit un bras implorant vers Roxas.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça, mon nounours en chocolat ? Je t'aime tellement ! Je donnerais ma vie pour toi !!!

Xemnas, qui passait par là, lui écrasa la tête dans le sol d'un coup de pied.

- Ca t'apprendra à raconter des conneries aussi énormes, dit-il simplement avant de s'éloigner. Roxas commençait à avoir de la peine pour Axel. Mais soudain, une aura brûlante s'éleva devant lui. Marluxia s'éventa.

- Fait chaud ici ! Souffla-t-il.

La seconde d'après, dans un décor post apocalyptique comportant un Lexaeus et un Marlulu carbonisés du plus bel effet, Axel se releva, le regard étincelant, un filet de sang coulant sur son visage.

- Attends-moi, mon cœur. Si nous ne pouvons pas nous aimer librement, mourons au moins ensemble...

Et il fit apparaître ses chakrams, des flammes sortant de son corps. Roxas s'enfuit à nouveau. La puissance derrière lui était deux fois supérieure à celle que déployait Axel au mieux de sa forme, il était à peu près sûr que s'il l'affrontait, il perdrait. Soudain, un ange apparut dans son champ de vision, venu des cieux pour le sauver...

- DEMYX ! Sauve-moi ! Noie-le, fais quelque chose !

La Mélopée Nocturne S'exécuta de bonne grâce sans poser de question.

- Danse, Eau, danse ! s'exclama-t-il, faisant jaillir une trombe d'eau qui percuta Axel. Cela ne l'arrêta pas, mais eut au moins le mérite de le ralentir un peu et d'éteindre les flammes. Tandis qu'il poursuivait sa route, crachotant et fumant, Roxas était arrivé à la bibliothèque, il y entra et trouva Zexion.

- Numéro VI, je t'en supplie, au nom de tout ce qu'il y a de bon en ce monde, _aide-moi_ !

Surpris, le Conspirateur Ténébreux leva les yeux de son livre.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- C'est Axel, il a perdu les pédales !

- C'est pas une grande nouveauté.

- C'est pas ce que je veux dire ! Il a mangé des kilos de fruits Paopou et maintenant il délire complètement !

Au moment où il disait ça, une voix sépulcrale s'éleva du couloir.

- Roxaaaaaaaaaaaas, ma moitié, mon amour, n'aies pas peur... Nous partirons ensemble, nous ne les laisserons pas nous séparer... Unissons-nous dans la mort, nous sommes faits pour être ensemble... C'est notre destin...

- Zexion, je t'en _prie _!

- ... Bouge pas.

Zexion fit apparaître son arme, un énorme livre bleu. Quand Axel pénétra dans la bibliothèque, il repéra Roxas et fonça droit sur lui. Le Numéro VI leva son arme et Axel, emporté par son élan, s'encastra la tête dans le Lexicon. Ses chakrams disparurent et il tomba raide sur le sol. Roxas le regarda, son cœur (ou du moins l'organe qu'il avait dans la poitrine) pompant à toute vitesse.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait eu peur.

_AKUROKU_


	34. Hold my hand

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ?) Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionné ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Résumé : **Où Maléfique s'invite au mariage de la Belle au Bois Dormant et interrompt la plus belle scène d'amour que j'ai écrite jusque là, la garce !

**Traduction du titre : **« _Prends ma main_ »

**Auto-évaluation :******

**Note : Record de reviews personnel EGALE** (et celui qui me permettra de le battre, soit le premier a commenter ce chapitre – ou en autre aura toute ma reconnaissance) ! J'avais eu **76 reviews** sur mon histoire « Rockstar » - mais ce n'était que pour onze chapitres contre 34 ici. Allons, allons, fans d'AkuRoku et de KH, seriez vous moins bon reviewers que les fans de Harry Potter et Tokio Hotel ? (Je m'explique : « **Rockstar** » est un **Crossover AU Harry Potter/ Tokio Hotel **dans lequel Bill Kaulitz rencontre Drago Malefoy et puis… lisez si ça vous intéresse XD). Soit. **Merci à vous tous** ! Et plus particulièrement à **Serya-Chan** (Allez lire **« Comme avant ? »**, età **Black Cat XD** (Lire **« Kingdom of horror » **et **« Le stage »**) qui commentent pratiquement tous les chapitres ! Autre remarque : ce thème (qui est en deux parties) est un de ceux que j'ai le plus relus, qui m'ont donné le plus de travail. J'ai vraiment hâte de lire votre feedback.

Axel et Roxas en cent thèmes.

_Hold my hand_

Roxas lissa sa chemise du plat de la main, nerveusement.

- Tu es sûr qu'on ne va pas nous remarquer ? demanda-t-il à Axel qui haussa les épaules.

- Une mission est une mission ! dit-il.

Le Numéro VIII paraissait emprunté dans sa tenue de soirée, un costume trois pièces noir à la coupe élégante. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière et noués en catogan. Il se regarda d'un air dubitatif dans une baie vitrée assombrie par les rideaux tirés derrière.

- Ca... Ca te va bien, tout ça, dit Roxas d'une voix hésitante.

Axel se tourna vers lui, qui portait la même tenue mais en blanc, une rose rouge éternelle attachée à sa boutonnière (merci Marluxia T_T) et lui sourit.

- Toi aussi. Ca change de d'habitude, tout ce blanc !

- Et toi donc, tes cheveux ! Pourquoi tu ne fais pas ça plus souvent ?

- Trop de boulot, et puis j'aime bien comme ils sont d'habitude.

- Toujours te démarquer, hein ?

- ... Tu me connais trop bien.

La file avança. Axel fouilla à l'intérieur de son veston et en sortit deux luxueux bristols blanc cassé couverts de lettres d'or qui disaient : « _Le prince Philippe et la princesse Aurore vous invitent gracieusement au grand bal donné en l'honneur de leurs épousailles_. ». Ils arrivèrent finalement à la porte et remirent leurs invitations aux majordomes qui s'y trouvaient, puis ils purent enfin entrer dans la grande salle du château décorée pour l'occasion.

- Pas que ça me dérange, au contraire, ça change agréablement, mais quelle mouche a piqué le Supérieur ? se demanda Axel en prenant sur un plateau qui passait par là deux flûtes de champagne rosé et en en tendant une à Roxas qui l'accepta. Pourquoi veut-il protéger les princesses de cœur ?

Roxas prit une gorgée de champagne - aux fraises.

- Tu es trop optimiste. Je pense qu'il tient juste à s'assurer que Maléfique est bel et bien finie. Si elle doit sortir de son trou, ce sera ce soir, c'est certain.

Au centre de la pièce et de toutes les attentions, se trouvaient la princesse Aurore et son mari. Jeunes, beaux, radieux. Elle était éclatante de bonheur, dans sa somptueuse robe blanche, sa lourde chevelure d'une blondeur de blé mûr bouclant sous le voile diaphane. Roxas remarqua un curieux détail : la seule touche de couleur de la tenue de la princesse était un ruban noué à son corsage qui n'arrêtait pas de changer de couleur : il passait du rose au bleu puis du bleu au rose à intervalles réguliers.

- Oui, ce soir, répéta-t-il en se détournant du couple princier. A nous de veiller à ce qu'elle ne gâche pas le bonheur de ces deux-là. Même si ce n'était pas là le but premier de notre cher Supérieur, j'en suis sûr.

Axel approuva.

- J'en conviens volontiers.

- Tu parles bizarrement.

- J'ai pensé que pour l'occasion, je pouvais bien châtier un peu mon vocabulaire.

- Hé ben...

Un puissant coup de gong retentit, et tout le monde s'écarta de la piste. Les deux Simili se rangèrent avec tous les autres, sur le côté, tandis que la lumière se tamisait et que de la musique s'élevait. Une valse romantique, sur laquelle les nouveaux mariés ouvrirent le bal, les sourires les plus heureux du monde sur leurs beaux visages. Pendant une seconde, Roxas crut sentir une émotion lui serrer la poitrine, mais cette illusion se dissipa bien vite. Le spectacle était agréable, mais il n'était pas ému. Il ne pouvait pas être ému.

- Sont beaux, hein ? Murmura Axel tandis que d'autres danseurs se joignaient aux futurs souverains.

- Ouais.

Il finit sa flûte de champagne. C'était délicieux. Il posa le verre vide sur le plateau d'un serveur. Axel se tourna vers lui, souriant.

- Tu veux danser ? Proposa-t-il en lui tendant la main.

- Tu es sérieux ? Demanda le porteur de la Keyblade, surpris.

- Bien sûr. On ne va pas faire tapisserie toute la soirée. Sinon, on va se retrouver avec des petites dindes accrochées à nos bras et je n'y tiens pas.

- Je n'ai jamais appris, avoua Roxas.

- Evidemment. Mais tu verras, ce n'est pas très différent de se battre. Je te conduirai. Allez, prends ma main.

Roxas eut encore une seconde d'hésitation, le regard posé sur la main nue d'Axel. Ce serait la première fois qu'il la toucherait réellement - autrement que fortuitement, et sans gants. Finalement, il tendit la sienne et l'y déposa. La chaleur qu'elle dégageait se propagea dans son bras et dans tout son corps, alors qu'Axel prenait sa main droite et la posait sur son épaule.

- Ici, dit-il à voix basse. Ton autre main dans la mienne et...

Roxas retint un hoquet quand le maître des flammes passa son bras libre autour de sa taille et le rapprocha de lui. Il l'emmena dans une série de pas lents, le faisant tourner. Rapidement, Roxas trouva ses marques. Il avait raison, ce n'était pas très différent de l'entraînement : si Axel avançait le pied gauche, il reculait le pied droit, et ainsi de suite. Il finit par se détendre et se laisser emporter par la danse et la musique. Puisqu'ils étaient là, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Le contact des mains et du corps d'Axel était agréable aussi, et il se surprit à regretter que ce genre d'occasions fût si rare. Le morceau s'acheva et un autre commença, dans le même style lent et romantique. Roxas posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Axel. Cette fois, il y avait réellement quelque chose qui contractait les muscles de son abdomen, quelque chose qui était à la fois chaud, douloureux et agréable. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur l'étrange sensation : il n'avait pas envie qu'elle se dissipe, il voulait la ressentir plus fort, la comprendre. Elle resta là, bien lovée au creux de son estomac, palpitant doucement quand les doigts d'Axel glissaient sur les siens en une caresse ou les serraient, ou que la main qui reposait sur sa taille bougeait. Il respira profondément le parfum qui se dégageait du cou de son partenaire, qui sentait le feu et l'encens. Sa tête tournait un peu. Qu'est-ce qui le troublait comme ça ? Il n'aurait même jamais cru que c'était possible.

La musique s'acheva et la salle fut illuminée. Tout le monde applaudit l'orchestre tandis que les deux rois à présent beaux-pères montaient sur l'estrade, apparemment pour faire un discours. Un bras lâche toujours autour de la taille de Roxas, Axel se pencha vers lui.

- Allons un peu dehors, tu veux ?

- ... D'accord.

Axel attrapa deux flûtes de champagne et en tendit une à Roxas. Puis, ils s'esbignèrent par une grande porte vitrée ouverte et se retrouvèrent sur une vaste terrasse. La nuit était complètement tombée, le ciel était noir et piqueté d'étoiles. Le Numéro XIII s'appuya à la rambarde, muet. Il vida son verre d'un trait et le reposa un peu brusquement sur la pierre avec un tintement. Il était embarrassé à présent qu'il fallait parler à Axel. La boule palpitante était toujours logée dans son ventre, et se contractait de plus belle. Est-ce que c'était l'alcool ? Il sursauta à peine quand Axel enlaça ses épaules d'un bras et le regarda. Le champagne lui avait mit du rose aux joues et faisait briller ses yeux, malgré la gêne évidente qu'il pouvait y lire. Lui non plus n'était pas sûr de se sentir tout à fait normal. Il caressa doucement son visage. Les joues de Roxas rougirent davantage, mais il ne détourna pas le regard et ne s'écarta pas. Il se retourna un peu pour se mettre face au Numéro VIII, tout contre lui, ses mains posées à plat sur son torse. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds, inclina sa tête vers l'arrière et ferma les yeux. Axel déglutit. Est-ce que c'était vraiment une bonne idée ? Il n'était même pas sûr de la façon dont leurs corps réagissaient à l'alcool, ils n'auraient pas du boire, même si peu... Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas se raviser maintenant. Roxas serait horriblement vexé. Et puis il en avait envie. Trop envie pour ne pas céder.

Alors il enlaça étroitement son partenaire et posa ses lèvres sur la bouche offerte. Qui s'ouvrit presqu'aussitôt. Surpris, Axel failli avoir un mouvement de recul. Ca ne ressemblait en rien à Roxas, de se laisser emporter, et c'était pourtant ce qu'il faisait. Mais la douce pression de son corps contre le sien l'incita à ignorer cette pensée et à aller plus avant.

Les lèvres, la bouche elle-même, la langue, tout avait le goût sucré et un peu acide du champagne aux fraises qu'il avait bu. Mais la chaleur y était brûlante, et quand Roxas passa ses bras autour de son cou, l'étreignant fort, il sentit sa tête tourner. _Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire ? _Ils s'embrassaient, ça, il le savait très bien. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que tout son corps réclamait celui du Porteur de la Keyblade, comme un aimant irrésistiblement attiré par le métal ? Pourquoi cette bouche avide qui dévorait ses lèvres lui donnait-elle l'impression que son sang était en feu? Ca pouvait très bien être le cas, d'ailleurs, comme il se connaissait... Mais ça n'avait guère d'importance, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était ne jamais le lâcher. Il serra ses bras autour de la taille du blond et le souleva comme s'il ne pesait rien pour le poser assis sur la rambarde. La flûte vide se renversa en tintant et fit un plongeon dans les profondeurs inconnues des buissons. Ravi de sa nouvelle position, qui présentait le double avantage de le mettre à la hauteur d'Axel et de le dispenser de l'usage de ses jambes, Roxas en profita pour le rapprocher davantage de lui. A cet instant précis, la seule chose au monde qu'il désirait, sur laquelle son esprit était capable de se concentrer, c'était cette proximité, toujours insuffisante. Il y avait ce besoin - ce manque - qu'il ressentait dans son corps tout entier tel un gouffre abyssal qu'il ne pouvait combler. Seul, le maître des flammes en avait le pouvoir. Il serra les hanches d'Axel entre ses genoux, comme pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner.

La Rafale des Flammes Dansante éprouva un bref accès de panique. Pour le coup, c'était _vraiment_ de la lave qui lui coulait dans les veines. Si ça ne s'arrêtait pas très bientôt, il allait le...

Soudain, quelque chose attira son attention. Quelque chose d'anormal. Des bruits leur parvenaient depuis la salle par la porte-fenêtre restée ouverte, des bruits tout à fait déplacés dans un bal. Des cris, de la vaisselle brisée. Il se sépara de Roxas et se retourna, à regret, mais aussi avec un certain soulagement. Il commençait à craindre de faire un geste qu'il... qu'ils auraient pu regretter plus tard. Il entendit Roxas glisser de la rambarde et atterrir à côté de lui.

- Quelque chose me dit que c'est l'heure de se mettre au boulot, partenaire.

Axel se tourna vers lui, surpris. Son regard était clair et son visage fermé. Le Roxas des grands jours, comme si rien d'exceptionnel ne venait d'arriver. Il se rendit alors compte que lui aussi se sentait parfaitement normal.

- Allons-y, approuva-t-il, et ils se précipitèrent dans la salle de bal. Le spectacle faisait peine à voir. Le vaillant prince Philippe, plein de bonne volonté, tentait de repousser un flot de Sans-Cœur, aidé des trois fées. Sur le corsage de la robe de la princesse qui se tenait derrière son mari, son visage caché dans ses mains, le ruban était bleu éclaboussé de rose et avait arrêté de changer de couleur. Derrière les Sans-Cœur se tenait Maléfique. Elle n'avait pas l'air très en forme, mais elle était bien là. Sa cape était déchirée et une de ses cornes cassées, et elle se tenait à son sceptre des deux mains. Tous les invités semblaient essayer de rentrer dans les murs pour se cacher, ou bien prenaient simplement la fuite par la grande porte.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Cria la fée en robe bleue.

- Oui ! Elle a seize ans révolus, votre malédiction est annulée ! Ajouta celle qui portait des vêtements verts.

Malgré son piteux état, Maléfique éclata de rire.

- Elle ne mourra peut-être pas en se piquant le doigt sur une quenouille, mais j'aurai son cœur ! Et je retrouverai tous mes pouvoirs ! Sans-Cœur, emparez-vous d'elle !

Les Ombres se jetèrent alors comme un seul homme sur le prince. En un instant, Roxas sorti ses Keyblades et Axel fit apparaître ses Chakrams. Ils s'interposèrent entre les créatures et la princesse (évanouie de terreur) et ses vaillants (mais impuissants) défenseurs. Ils se débarrassèrent des monstres en quelques coups.

- VOUS ! Eclata la sorcière en les voyant. Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ?!

- On s'assure que vous restiez à votre place, répondit Axel en faisant tournoyer ses chakrams qui produisirent des gerbes de flammes blanches et rouges.

Roxas se précipita sur Maléfique, armes au clair. Un instant plus tard, les roues enflammées le dépassèrent, mais elles se heurtèrent à une barrière invisible. Voyant ça, Roxas bondit en arrière et revint au côté d'Axel qui avait rattrapé ses armes. Un dôme d'énergie, invisible et crépitant, englobait le corps noir et décharné de la sorcière. Corps qui était en train de se transformer. Il grossissait, s'allongeait...

- J'étais _certain_ qu'elle ferait ça ! Dit Roxas, visiblement exaspéré.

Axel se tourna vers le couple princier dont la moitié consciente les observait avec appréhension. Près d'eux, les fées semblaient effrayées mais prêtes à se battre comme elles pourraient.

- Allez vous mettre à l'abri ! Leur ordonna-t-il d'une voix autoritaire, et ils ne se firent pas prier. En moins d'une minute, la place était nette. Devant eux, la créature noire et immense achevait de prendre forme... Axel se rapprocha doucement de Roxas, assez près pour pouvoir lui dire, à mi-voix...

- Ecoute, pour tout à l'heure...

Le blond se tourna vers lui, une expression moins dure dans ses yeux d'un bleu limpide.

- On en parlera après, d'accord ?

Axel déglutit.

- D'accord. D'abord, on va s'occuper de son cas...

Devant eux, un immense dragon se tenait à quatre pattes, ses ailes noires frôlant les murs et le plafond...

_A suivre dans le thème n°41 - Travail d'équipe._

_AKUROKU_


	35. Eyes

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ?) Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionné ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Résumé : **Où Roxas subit une cruelle désillusion et ne regardera plus jamais Axel de la même façon.

**Traduction du titre : **« _Yeux _»

**Auto-évaluation : *****

Axel et Roxas en cent thèmes.

_Eyes_

Roxas allait vomir. Il en était sûr.

Il s'arrêta de courir, une main plaquée sur sa bouche, appuyé malhabilement à un mur. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Ce n'était pas vrai, ça ne _pouvait pas_ être vrai.

Mais jamais Axel ne lui avait menti. Alors c'était _forcément _vrai. Il n'aurait pas dû en parler. Il n'aurait jamais dû demander...

_- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement au Manoir Oblivion ?_

Il eut à nouveau un haut-le-cœur, et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Il tomba à genoux, tremblant.

_- Je ne crois pas que tu veuilles le savoir._

Il avait eu raison. Il aurait dû l'écouter.

- _Allez, raconte._

Il pressa plus fort sa main sur ses lèvres. Non...

- Roxas ? Ca ne va pas ? Tu es tout pâle...

Demyx. Penché sur lui. Son regard gris-bleu absolument limpide, légèrement assombri par l'inquiétude. Demyx - la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir en ce moment.

Demyx qui aimait Zexion. Demyx qui avait tellement souffert de ne pas le lui avoir avoué quand il en était encore temps. Demyx qui vivait à présent, bouffé par ses remords et ses regrets. Demyx qui se taisait et gardait secret son supplice, derrière ses sourires insouciants. Demyx aux yeux candides qui cachaient tant de choses insoupçonnées. Roxas savait. Il était le seul à savoir la douleur qu'il dissimulait.

_« Plus jamais je ne pourrai le lui dire... Roxas, je voudrais mourir ! »_

Demyx qui pleurait. Le seul qu'il avait jamais vu verser des larmes. Il avait craint, réellement, qu'il ne finisse par mourir de chagrin. Mais il avait tenu le coup.

Demyx qui ne savait pas.

- _Vexen et... Zexion ? Mais pourquoi ? Ils n'avaient pas trahi, eux !_

_- Il le fallait._

Axel. Axel, aux yeux si verts, qu'il aurait pu regarder des heures. Des yeux d'assassin, il le savait à présent.

- Roxas ?

- Oui... ça va.

Il se releva et s'éloigna, laissant derrière lui la Mélopée Nocturne perplexe. Il ne devait pas savoir. Il s'entendait bien avec Axel, il ne fallait pas briser ça en plus.

_- Je savais que tu le prendrais mal._

_- Comment peux-tu dire ça comme ça ? Tu n'as donc aucun remords ?!_

_- Je ne faisais que ma mission._

_- Ta mission était de t'infiltrer pour surveiller Marluxia et Larxene ! Pas de tuer ceux qui étaient loyaux !_

_- Je te l'ai dit, Marluxia m'avait ordonné de tuer Vexen, je n'avais pas le choix. Il était moribond, de toute façon._

_- Et Zexion ? _

Oui, et Zexion ? C'était là le nœud du problème. Zexion, et les yeux fous de douleur de Demyx.

_- Jamais pu le sacquer._

Roxas gémit. Il voulait arrêter de penser. Jamais il ne pourrait lui pardonner d'avoir fait ça. Jamais plus il ne le regarderait de la même façon. Capable de tuer à cause d'une simple inimité, sans le moindre remords, sans se salir les mains. Ses grands yeux en amande, magnifiques, n'auraient plus jamais la même couleur pour lui.

Dans les yeux d'Axel, le meurtre était vert.

_AKUROKU_


	36. Rated

**rienAuteur :** Ariani Lee

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ?) Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionné ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Traduction du titre : **« Evalué»

**Résumé : **Où, dans le feu de l'action, Roxas ne se soucie guère qu'on l'entende crier...

**Note :** J'ai un peu détourné le titre là, mais j'ai eu envie de jouer avec l'idée de rate/rating. Voilà donc un thème rating M. Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est un lime ou un lemon. A vous de me dire.

**Note 2: J'ai fait une erreur en chargeant mes documents en prévoyance de la période ou je n'aurais pas internet, ce qui fait qu'il me manque le thème précédent, "Dreams". Vous l'aurez dès que je reviendrai (théoriquement le cinq mars) c'est donc une semaine de vache maigre, désolée! **

**Auto-évaluation : *****

Axel et Roxas en cent thèmes.

_Rated_

La chambre était plongée dans une obscurité de velours, douce et totalement opaque, et emplie de bruits étouffés. Pour ses deux occupants, la chaleur était celle d'une étuve.

La tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller pour faire taire les gémissements qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres, Roxas serrait entre ses doigts de pleines poignées de draps. Les mains d'Axel étreignaient fermement ses hanches qui oscillaient à son rythme. Lentement, il les en détacha pour les poser sur le matelas, de part et d'autre du garçon, se pliant en deux pour se coller à lui, son ventre et sa poitrine contre son dos. Roxas émit un gémissement plus fort que les autres et que l'oreiller ne put étouffer, lorsque les lèvres puis la langue de son partenaire se mirent à parcourir sa nuque. L'entendant, le Numéro VIII sourit et releva un peu la tête pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Tu aimes ...?

Le blond s'appuya sur ses mains et se redressa, collant son corps contre le sien, épousant ses formes. Il renversa la tête en arrière, sa nuque suivant la courbe de son épaule.

- Nnnnnnnnnnnh... Viens... haleta-t-il. Plus... plus fort !

Axel ramena une de ses mains sur la hanche de son amant et s'exécuta. Roxas se plaqua une main sur la bouche et cria. La frontière entre la douleur et le plaisir était plus mince qu'une feuille de papier à cigarette, et il marchait dessus en permanence. Comme à chaque fois.

Il déglutit en sentant la main d'Axel quitter sa hanche et se glisser sous son ventre. Roxas était toujours mitigé quand il faisait ça, parce que cela signifiait que c'était bientôt fini, et il n'avait jamais envie que ça s'arrête. Mais cela voulait également dire qu'Axel l'emmenait avec lui, et c'était toujours tellement bon qu'il en frémissait d'anticipation... Il gémit tandis que la main s'enroulait, commençait à bouger. Le maître des flammes savait faire ça mieux que lui-même, comme s'il était capable de lire ses pensées, d'entendre ses suppliques muettes : « _Oh, oui, là, serre fort, plus fort, plus vite, t'arrêtes pas ! _» Ou parlait-il à voix haute sans s'en rendre compte ? ça n'avait guère d'importance, ses oreilles n'entendaient que le souffle haletant et les gémissements de l'homme qui l'aimait, et c'était encore plus excitant d'écouter ça. A ce moment-là, il ne se souciait plus du tout qu'on les entende ou pas; au fond, si il y en avait qui voulaient en profiter, il s'en fichait.

Et il parlait bel à bien sans en avoir conscience. Toujours à moitié couché sur lui, Axel écoutait d'une oreille attentive la litanie brûlante qui s'échappait sans s'arrêter de la bouche du blond. Lui d'abord, toujours. Et même si leurs corps non humains, stériles, étaient incapables de produire une quelconque substance, les sensations n'étaient pas factices. Elles explosèrent en même temps aux creux de leurs corps, se répandant dans leurs bras, leurs jambes. Roxas tourna la tête suffisamment pour avoir accès à la peau sensible du cou de son partenaire. Il s'en empara, l'aspirant entre ses lèvres, en appréciant le goût salé. Il ne sursauta pas lorsqu'Axel lui mordit l'épaule pour étouffer son propre cri. Il ne l'avait même pas senti.

Ils se détendirent lentement, se laissant glisser, toujours l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Roxas soit à plat ventre sur le matelas. Il y resta immobile, savourant le poids rassurant du corps allongé sur le sien. Contre son omoplate, il sentait le « cœur » d'Axel qui cognait, pompant le sang à toute vitesse. Puis une autre sensation se fit lentement remarquer. Quelque chose de douloureux et de palpitant, sur son épaule droite.

-Toi, murmura-t-il. Tu m'as encore mordu, hein ?

Axel sourit et déposa un doux baiser sur la blessure.

Il ne faut pas changer les bonnes habitudes.

_AKUROKU_


	37. Dreams

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ?) Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionné ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Résumé : **Où Axel met malencontreusement le feu à son propre lit.

**Traduction du titre : **« _Rêves _»

**Auto-évaluation : ****

**Note de l'auteur: Et voilà, internet récupéré! Voilà le thème en retard, suivi de celui de cette semaine. Enjoy ^^ Et merci pour toutes ces reviews, les trouver a mon retour m'a fait tres plaisir. Je répondrai à tout, meme si ca risque de me prendre un peu de temps.  
**

Axel et Roxas en cent thèmes.

_Dreams_

Il y avait une activité que Roxas appréciait beaucoup dans la routine de sa vie à Illusiopolis.

Dormir. Ou plutôt, _s'en_dormir.

Il adorait se blottir dans son lit, s'enrouler dans les couvertures comme un rouleau de printemps et enfoncer la tête dans l'oreiller. Dans son cocon d'édredon moelleux et chaud, il s'enfonçait peu à peu dans une torpeur délicieuse qu'il aimait à prolonger le plus longtemps possible avant de finalement sombrer dans le sommeil en lui-même. Par contre, il avait horreur de se réveiller, et un sommeil très léger.

Une nuit où il voguait donc quelque part dans les limbes du demi-sommeil, des bruits légers lui parvinrent. Un crépitement léger, et d'étranges bruits de gorge. Il finit par se réveiller, intrigué, et se tourna vers le lit de son compagnon de dortoir - moitié pour voir si c'était lui qui faisait ça, moitié pour voir s'il entendait aussi. Un instant, il crut qu'il dormait encore et qu'il rêvait. Puis, il se souvint qu'il n'avait jamais fait de rêves de sa vie.

Axel s'agitait sur son lit en gémissant et des flammes léchaient son corps tendu.

Le lit était en feu.

Roxas bondit hors du sien et se précipita sur le Numéro VIII pour le secouer, mais à peine eût-il posé ses mains sur ses épaules qu'il les retira avec un glapissement surpris. Il s'était brulé. Il ramassa son manteau qui traînait par terre et commença à taper sur le lit pour étouffer les flammes. Il finit par y arriver, et cela réveilla également Axel. Il se redressa sur son matelas carbonisé, le souffle court et l'œil hagard. Roxas laissa retomber le manteau, les mains douloureuses. Finalement, ils se regardèrent. Un long moment s'écoula en silence.

- Ca va ? Finit par demander Roxas, un peu inquiet quand même, en allant allumer la lumière.

Axel ne répondit pas. Il repoussa sa couverture cramée - ce qu'il en restait - répandant des cendres un peu partout.

- Désolée pour le remue-ménage, dit-il se levant, le regard fuyant, avant de commencer à débarrasser les restes de son lit. Seul le meuble lui-même, qui était en métal, n'avait pas été abîmé. Assis sur son propre lit, Roxas le regarda faire sans l'aider. Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains. La peau était bizarrement lisse, rougie et un peu luisante. Il soupira. L'Organisation manquait cruellement d'un soigneur. Il allait avoir du mal à faire son boulot, les jours suivants.

Axel avait terminé de rassembler les débris dans un coin, il alla s'asseoir sur le sommier nu. Il se tourna vers le blond, suivit son regard et écarquilla les yeux.

- Tes mains... ? Dit-il. C'est moi qui ai fait ça ?

Roxas haussa les épaules.

- Pas vraiment. C'est plutôt moi qui ai agi bêtement.

- Désolé. Vraiment.

Le Numéro VIII se rallongea, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Roxas se leva pour aller éteindre la lumière.

- Tu vas dormir comme ça ?

Axel ouvrit les yeux. Ce que Roxas y vit à cet instant, jamais de sa vie il n'aurait imaginé l'y trouver. Ils reflétaient une peur absolue. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde.

- Non. Je n'ai pas l'intention de dormir.

- Ah.

Il éteignit la lumière et alla se recoucher. Mais impossible de retrouver le sommeil. Il pensait à Axel, volontairement mal installé.

_Il a peur de dormir. C'est pour ça qu'il a tout enlevé et qu'il s'est couché sur le sommier. Il ne veut pas rêver à nouveau._

Il s'assit.

- Axel.

- Quoi ?

- Reste pas comme ça, tu vas te faire mal au dos.

Silence.

- Ne m'ignore pas. Viens, j'ai assez de place pour deux.

- Laisse, ça va.

- Non. Je ne dormirai pas non plus si tu restes là sur ton sommier, comme un malheureux. Viens. Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la force.

- Roxas...

- Allez, amène-toi.

- Ecoute, je... Je ne veux pas dormir.

- T'es pas obligé. Mais tu vas t'écraser un nerf comme ça, ou te faire mal d'une façon ou d'une autre. S'il te plaît.

Axel soupira et se leva, hésitant. Roxas se leva à son tour, le prit par le poignet et le conduisit à son lit, le poussa gentiment et s'y mit à son tour. Il tira sur eux les couvertures et se colla de tout son long à son partenaire, la tête posée contre son épaule et un bras en travers de sa poitrine.

- Hé ! S'exclama le roux, surpris.

Mais Roxas se contenta de se blottir plus confortablement contre lui. C'était encore plus agréable que de faire le rouleau de printemps, en fait ! Il nicha son nez dans son cou.

- Je vais t'empêcher de faire des cauchemars. Dors.

- Comment tu... ?

- Je sais, c'est tout. Allez dors.

- Roxas, comment veux-tu... ?

Axel était gêné. Il avait compris qu'il avait peur.

- C'est pas possible.

- Fais-moi confiance et dors. Tu ne rêveras pas. C'est une promesse.

Axel voulut répliquer, mais finit par se taire. Pas qu'il croyait vraiment ce que Roxas lui avait dit - comment aurait-il pu faire ça ? - mais il se sentait étonnamment bien, dans la chaleur de ce lit et de son corps collé au sien. Alors il dégagea un bras et caressa les cheveux blonds.

-C'est moi qui devrais prendre soin de toi, murmura-t-il doucement.

Mais le garçon ne répondit pas. Il s'était déjà rendormi.

_AKUROKU_


	38. Teamwork

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ?) Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionné ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Résumé : **Où Roxas se prend la raclée de sa vie pendant qu'Axel tire les jeunes mariés et les bonnes fées d'un terrible incendie...

**Traduction du titre : **« _Travail d'équipe _»

**Auto-évaluation : ******

Axel et Roxas en cent thèmes.

_Teamwork_

_Devant eux, un immense dragon se tenait à quatre pattes, ses ailes noires frôlant les murs et le plafond..._

L'une des ailes accrocha une lourde tenture de velours, arrachant la tringle. Le tout tomba par terre avec un fracas métallique.

- Voilà ce qui arrive quand on me pousse dans mes derniers retranchements, dit le dragon d'une voix qui ressemblait à celle de Maléfique, mais plus profonde et plus puissante. Le combat promettait d'être ardu, car même si elle était visiblement affaiblie, elle semblait décidée à jeter ses dernières forces dans cette ultime bataille.

- C'est la merde, releva Axel.

- Tu veux dire, plus qu'en temps normal ?

- Mes flammes ne serviront à rien contre elle.

- ... T'as raison, c'est la merde.

Soudain, le dragon bougea. Sa patte griffue fendit l'air en direction des deux similis. Ils esquivèrent l'attaque, mais pour Axel, pas tout à fait assez vite. Le coup l'atteignit légèrement, arrachant son veston.

- Merci, dit-il ironiquement. Je serai plus à l'aise comme ça.

Mais Maléfique ne paraissait pas avoir envie de rire. Elle vomit un torrent de flammes dans sa direction, qu'il subit sans le moindre dommage. Même ses vêtements et ses cheveux étaient intacts.

- Ah, ça marche pas sur moi non plus, fit-il remarquer d'un ton badin.

- _Axel !_ Quand t'auras fini de faire mumuse avec le dragon tu me feras signe, parce qu'on va avoir un _problème !_

Le Numéro VIII se retourna vers Roxas.

- Oh, Feu Céleste ! Jura-t-il.

Derrière lui, toute la salle était en flammes. Les tapis, les rideaux, les tableaux et tout ce qui était en bois brûlait. Du feu de dragon, forcément, ça prenait sur tout ce qui était inflammable. Il pâlit.

- Ils se sont enfuis par là ! S'écria-t-il.

- PUTAIN DE MERDE !

- Sois pas vulgaire !

- Tu crois _vraiment_ que c'est le moment pour ça ?!

Maléfique choisit ce moment pour cracher à nouveau le feu dans leur direction. Roxas ne réagit pas à temps pour lancer un sort et contrer, il se prépara donc à encaisser les dégâts, les bras croisés devant son visage, mais rien ne vint. Rouvrant les yeux, il vit Axel devant lui, qui déviait l'attaque de ses bras tendus. Les flammes vertes glissaient sur le bouclier de feu rouge qu'il déployait et passaient de chaque côté d'eux sans les toucher. Allant empirer encore l'incendie qui faisait déjà rage derrière.

- Axel ! Tu dois aller les chercher ! Cria Roxas.

- Quoi ?!

- Il faut que tu ailles les chercher ! Les mariés et les fées, ils ne s'en sortiront pas tous seuls ! Je vais l'affronter !

- Je _refuse_ de te laisser seul !

- C'est pas le moment pour ça, on n'a pas le choix ! Il n'y a que toi qui puisses entrer dans cette fournaise et en ressortir vivant !

- Tu n'y arriveras pas seul !

- Je te dis qu'on n'a pas le choix !

Le dragon arrêta de cracher le feu et sembla se calmer un instant, épuisé. Axel dissipa le bouclier de flammes.

- Je ne veux pas te laisser seul, répéta-t-il.

- Il le faut, dit Roxas entre ses dents serrées, le regard dardé sur Maléfique. Elle est affaiblie, je tiendrai le coup. Va les chercher et reviens. Je n'en viendrai pas à bout tout seul, mais je la retiendrai assez longtemps pour que tu reviennes...

- Roxas...

La voix d'Axel était telle qu'il se retourna, interpellé. Le visage du maître des flammes était crispé, comme par la douleur. Mais il n'était pas blessé. Le regard du garçon passa sur ses vêtements, ses cheveux attachés avec soin. L'Axel qu'il avait découvert ce soir, celui qui l'embrassait si passionnément il y avait à peine quelques minutes, lui faisait face, en proie à une détresse poignante.

- Axel, je...

Un hurlement suraigu leur parvint, de l'autre côté du mur de flammes. Avec un dernier regard désespéré à son partenaire, le Numéro VIII se précipita vers le fond de la pièce. Il plongea dans le feu, et il avait beau savoir qu'il ne subirait aucun dommage, Roxas ne pût s'empêcher d'éprouver un pincement d'inquiétude en le voyant disparaître. Il se retourna vers son adversaire, armes à la main, prêt à en découdre...

OoOoOoO

Axel s'engagea dans un escalier transformé en four. Le feu de dragon faisait des ravage : autour de lui, tout craquait, flambait, crépitait. Heureusement pour lui, rien de tout ça ne lui faisait plus d'effet qu'une légère brise d'été. Par contre, dix marches plus haut, quand une partie des majestueuses - et surtout massives - poutres qui soutenaient le plafond s'effondra sur lui, sa belle tenue de soirée passa de vie à trépas, et il sortit du tas de décombres décoiffé, le visage un peu écorché. Ca lui apprendrait à faire attention... Il continua d'avancer, jusqu'à ce que le sol lui-même s'effondre.

- Oh, c'est pas _vrai_ !

Il recula, avant de se mettre à courir. Il prit appui sur le mur et avança dessus sur quelques mètres, son corps parallèle au sol écroulé. Dans son élan, il enfonça une porte et se retrouva dans une chambre. Il sauta par terre.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? Appela-t-il au milieu des craquements.

_On aura du bol s'ils sont pas tous déjà morts asphyxiés. _

Excédé, il étendit les bras et commença à absorber les flammes autour de lui, jusqu'à ce que la pièce ne brûle plus - provisoirement. La tête un peu bourdonnante, il repéra enfin ceux qu'il venait sauver. Tous évanouis.

- MERDE !

Comment allait-il les faire sortir de là ? Ca allait lui prendre au moins un quart d'heure, et pendant ce temps-là, Roxas affrontait Maléfique... Il pouvait quand même pas les balancer par la fenêtre !

...

Quoique...

OoOoOoO

Roxas fit un bond sur le côté pour esquiver le jet de flammes, mais il lui brûla quand même le bras gauche, réduisant en cendres une partie de son costume. Il regretta son manteau de l'Organisation, plus confortable et surtout qui offrait une réelle protection. La rose de sa boutonnière avait été piétinée par le dragon depuis longtemps, il avait la gorge en feu et la fumée lui faisait tourner la tête. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à rester concentré.

Maléfique tenta de lui porter un coup de queue. Roxas recula contre un mur, y prit appui et sauta sur le long appendice noir et écailleux, puis il remonta en courant le long de son échine jusqu'à sa tête. Il fit pleuvoir entre ses cornes une grêle de coups de ses deux Keyblades. Le dragon rua, hurla et secoua la tête, mais il tint bon. Soudain, quelque chose le heurta violemment par derrière. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à un mur de briques propulsé à la vitesse d'une fusée. Il fut projeté vers l'avant et il alla heurter une colonne de pierre. Le choc fit vibrer tous ses os. Il lâcha ses armes qui disparurent aussitôt. Il allait s'évanouir, ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes - de secondes. Il tomba par terre, à genoux, et le mur de briques revint à la charge, l'envoyant valdinguer contre une paroi, la tête en bas et les pieds en l'air. Il eut l'impression que c'était au ralenti qu'il se décollait de la surface dure et qu'il tombait à plat dos sur le sol. Il banda ses muscles, les doigts écartés, tentant de faire réapparaître ses Keyblades, sans succès. C'était à peine s'il y voyait assez clair, lorsque le mur de briques lui tomba pesamment dessus, lui broyant le corps, pour se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une des pattes avant du dragon. Il plissa les paupières, malgré la douleur qui irradiait son visage tout entier, pour tenter de clarifier sa vision et ses pensées.

Bilan de la situation : il était désarmé, à bout de forces, écrasé sous la patte d'un dragon qui n'avait qu'un geste à faire pour lui faire sauter la tête comme un bouchon de champagne... Conclusion : Il était dans la merde. Et Axel qui ne revenait pas.

_Axel..._

Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda Maléfique. Elle était penchée sur lui, le fixant de ses grands yeux vert pâle dépourvus de pupilles.

_Elle a tout gâché... Tout foutu en l'air, je le reverrai jamais... Axel..._

Elle retira sa patte et ouvrit grand la gueule. Il comprit qu'elle s'apprêtait à le carboniser par terre, et il voulut se soustraire à l'attaque mais il était trop tard. Il ne pouvait plus bouger...

_Je vais... mourir ?_

Il essaya encore de remuer les doigts, sans succès. Dans un brouillard vaporeux, il distinguait les flammes verdâtres qui emplissaient la gueule du monstre. C'était fini. Il ouvrit la bouche et força sa gorge à produire deux ultimes syllabes :

- A... xel.

Maléfique cracha son torrent de flammes. Tout devint rouge, puis il sombra dans l'inconscience.

OoOoOoO

Axel avait bien cru qu'il n'arrivait pas à temps - il n'était toujours pas sûr d'y être arrivé en fait. Tout en maintenant le bouclier de feu au-dessus d'eux, il regardait Roxas. Il était dans un état épouvantable. Il avait l'air... mort... Mais il refusait d'y penser. En plus, il aurait juré l'avoir vu remuer les lèvres à l'instant. Il ravala son inquiétude et se retourna vers le monstre. Il fallait se concentrer sur ce problème d'abord. Il dissipa le bouclier lorsque Maléfique arrêta son attaque. Elle vacilla sur ses pattes, et Axel fit apparaître ses chakrams. Elle était à moitié morte, Roxas avait bien bossé malgré tout. Il n'avait plus qu'à l'achever.

A son tour, il se précipita sur la queue du dragon qui gisait non loin de là et courut jusqu'à sa tête. Là, il bondit et lança une attaque, ses armes jointes en une unique roue meurtrière qu'il abattit sur le crâne déjà fragilisé, qui se brisa sous la force de l'impact. Il sourit en entendant le craquement sinistre que fit l'os quand les pointes de ses chakrams pénétrèrent dans la boîte crânienne. Elle s'effondra.

Axel pâlit. Roxas était juste devant, elle allait lui tomber dessus. Il bondit, se saisit d'extrême justesse du corps inerte et se mit à courir en direction de la grande porte. Le plafond de la salle de bal commençait à s'effondrer, des morceaux de pierre et de bois tombaient tout autour. Au milieu de cet enfer flamboyant, il ne risquait rien mais ce n'était pas le cas de Roxas... Il arriva enfin dehors. Un attroupement regardait le château brûler. Parmi tous ces gens se trouvaient les pauvres mariés, un peu roussis, et les fées qui le regardèrent approcher avec appréhension. Avec mille précautions, il étendit son partenaire par terre. A la lueur des flammes, il paraissait... Il ne savait trop comment le décrire, mais ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il avait du sang partout, ses vêtements étaient morts et enterrés, il n'en restait plus qu'une partie de la chemise et le pantalon en loques. La lumière était rouge, et pourtant il était pâle comme la mort. Axel sentit grandir quelque chose en lui, quelque chose d'irrépressible qui broyait tout sur son passage. Il comprit brusquement, en contemplant le corps qu'il étreignant si passionnément un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, que c'était de la panique. Une de ces choses qu'il n'était pas supposé pouvoir ressentir.

- Roxas ? Appela-t-il d'une voix étranglée. Il n'osait pas le toucher, de peur d'empirer encore les choses. Roxas, me fais pas ça, je t'en supplie ! Réveille-toi !

Il ne pouvait rien faire ! Sa magie n'était pas une magie de guérison, il ne maîtrisait aucun sort qui aurait pu le sauver. Le sentiment de sa propre impuissance l'envahit comme un poison. Il renversa la tête en arrière, et hurla de toutes ses forces, faisant jaillir des flammes de son corps. S'il n'avait pas d'émotions, comment se pouvait-il qu'à cet instant tout lui paraisse si insoutenable ? Dans la foule, de nombreuses personnes reculèrent, effrayées. Qu'était-ce donc que ce démon ? Mais les bonnes fées s'approchèrent doucement.

- Pouvons-nous... ? Demanda celle qui portait des habits roses.

Axel darda vers elle un regard étincelant. Effrayant à dire vrai, mais dame Flora n'eut pas peur. Elle fit signe à ses deux consœurs de s'approcher et elles se placèrent en triangle autour de Roxas. Puis, toutes levèrent leurs baguettes magiques jusqu'à ce qu'elles se touchent, au dessus du corps martyrisé. A la jonction des trois baguettes, un point de lumière étincelant apparut, et des volutes de poussière d'étoiles commencèrent à tomber en tourbillonnant doucement, inondant le Numéro XIII d'une lumière irisée. Axel regardait, tendu. Lentement, Roxas reprenait des couleurs. Les blessures et les brûlures qui marbraient la peau visible de son visage et de ses bras s'effaçaient, comme si elles étaient gommées. Puis soudain, sa poitrine se souleva par saccades, convulsée, et il ouvrit les yeux.

OoOoOoO

Sa gorge était en feu et se yeux brûlaient sauvagement. Il tenta de se redresser mais il fut pris d'une toux déchirante. Il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de tousser, et le bruit qu'il faisait, rauque, se rapprochait plus de râles qu'autre chose. Il gémit entre deux quintes. Au moins, il n'était pas mort. S'il était mort, il n'aurait pas souffert autant. Il avait l'impression que son corps essayait d'expulser ses poumons, et s'il n'avait pas su ce qu'il savait, il aurait vigoureusement approuvé. Il avait un goût de cendres dans la bouche, et du mal à respirer. Tout à coup, il sentit deux bras attentionnés l'aider à ses redresser, et il se retrouva assis, serré contre un corps mince qu'il reconnut aussitôt. Il voulu prononcer le nom de l'homme qui le tenait ainsi, mais tout ce qu'il réussit à produire fut un nouvel accès de toux encore plus douloureux. La douleur lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

- Chut, murmura la voix du Numéro VIII à son oreille. Ne parle pas.

Roxas acquiesça, à bout de souffle.

- Tu reviens de loin, ajouta son partenaire. J'ai cru que tu étais...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Roxas posa ses doigts sur l'épaule d'Axel et empoigna le tissu à pleine main.

« Moi aussi », aurait-il voulu dire. « J'ai bien cru que je ne te reverrais jamais, et c'était horrible. »

_AKUROKU_


	39. Standing still

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ?) Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionné ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Résumé : **Où Roxas n'est pas une très bonne infirmière, et Axel un malade pas raisonnable du tout !

**Traduction du titre : **« Rester tranquille»

**Auto-évaluation : *****

Axel et Roxas en cent thèmes.

_Standing still_

_Il avait ramassé le corps inerte de son ami en tâchant d'ignorer la chaleur brûlante qu'il dégageait, et l'avait emporté._

Vexen sortit de la chambre d'Axel en refermant la porte derrière lui, laissant Roxas seul avec le maître des flammes encore inconscient. Heureusement. Il aurait voulu rentrer dans un trou. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Qu'est-ce qui lui _prenait_ ? C'était Axel - _Axel_, bon sang ! Axel, ça rimait avec ami, coéquipier, déconnade et glace à l'eau de mer. Axel c'était... Ce n'était pas _ça_ !

Et pourtant, qu'il était désirable avec ses joues rougies par la fièvre et son air vulnérable. Axel malade, ça c'était, hum... bizarre. Lui, si fort, indémontable. Il était malade. Rien de grave, avait dit Vexen, avant de repartir pour descendre constituer le stock de potions qu'il allait lui falloir absorber. Il devait juste rester au lit et se tenir tranquille. En attendant, il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose pour arrêter d'avoir des envies totalement incongrues et déplacées. Genre les bisous mouillés dans le cou. _Ca_, c'était en première place sur la liste des choses à ne pas faire.

Et puis, il fallait penser à adresser une petite prière à Kingdom Hearts pour qu'il n'en parle pas une fois réveillé. Mais il était trop tard. Le roux commençait à remuer. Roxas passa une main dans ses cheveux, déglutit, croisa les doigts et les orteils et le regarda émerger. Comment se comporter ? Vite, vite ! Finalement, il opta pour son attitude n°1, celle qu'il portait le plus souvent : l'indifférence nonchalante. S'il arrivait seulement à ne pas fixer sa bouche qu'il aurait voulu - _stop !_

Axel ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui, l'air un peu hébété. Il vit Roxas et ne dit rien pendant un moment. Finalement, il parla.

- Keskispass' ? Bredouilla-t-il. Il essaya de se redresser sur les coudes, mais il retomba sur le dos.

- Tu as chopé la crève, répondit le Numéro XIII sur son ton « je réponds à ta question par politesse mais en fait je m'en fous » le plus zen, alors qu'en fait, tellement de choses fusaient et se bousculaient dans sa tête qu'il n'y avait même plus la place d'y ajouter la moindre petite pensée.

- La crève ?

- A rester dehors des heures sous la pluie, ouais. L'eau, c'est vraiment mauvais pour ton organisme, il a dit.

- Qu'il aille donc dire ça aux maniaques qui veulent toujours m'envoyer en mission à Atlantica !

- Hé bien, je lui ai suggéré. Enfin, je lui ai donné la version littéraire. Il a dit qu'il leur en parlerait à l'occasion.

- Trop aimable... Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Plaît-il ?

- Comment ça se fait que t'es là ? Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ?

Piqué au vif, Roxas répliqua sèchement :

- Hé bien non, j'avais quartier libre aujourd'hui et Vexen a dit qu'il fallait que quelqu'un reste près de toi. Je me suis proposé, maintenant, si tu préfères que j'aille chercher...

- Non, non, l'interrompit Axel. Je ne voulais pas...

Il essaya à nouveau de se lever. Roxas bondit et le repoussa dans ses couvertures.

- Vexen a dit que tu devais rester tranquille !

Un sourire sur les lèvres, le Numéro VIII se saisit des mains posées sur ses épaules et tira, déséquilibrant la Clé du Destin qui bascula dans le lit. Il l'enlaça fermement et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Roxas eut alors la réaction typique et normale (bien que regrettable pour nous et pour ce pauvre jeune homme alité) dans ce genre de situation : il se mit à se débattre et à protester, rouge comme une tomate.

- Axel ! S'exclama-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?! Lâches-moi !

- Pas envie, dit la voix neutre du maître du feu dans son cou.

- Vexen a dit que tu devais _te tenir tranquille_ !

- Mais je suis parfaitement calme. C'est toi qui t'agites.

C'était vrai. Roxas passa de rouge tomate à écarlate. Il s'appuya des deux mains sur le matelas et poussa, se redressant. Accroché à lui, Axel fut également soulevé. Rapidement, le blond faiblit et ils retombèrent sur le lit. Il se remit à se tortiller en tous sens.

- Vexen peut revenir d'une minute à l'autre !

- M'en tape. Je jouerai les innocents et je dirai que c'est toi qui t'es jeté sur moi.

- _Axel !_

- Ouais. En plus je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te débats, après tout, tu _m'as_ sauté dessus tout à l'heure.

Roxas s'immobilisa. Axel releva la tête pour le regarder, l'air un peu moqueur.

- Je suis malade, pas amnésique.

- Je... Commença Roxas sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait dire. Mais heureusement (ou malheureusement, comme toujours c'est une question de point de vue), il fut interrompu. La poignée de la porte de la chambre tourna. Axel le relâcha et il se rejeta en arrière, atterrissant sur sa chaise qui failli tomber à la renverse. Il se rattrapa de justesse et tâcha de son mieux de faire comme si de rien n'était - ce qui vu l'état de ses cheveux et son manteau à moitié ouvert et complètement fripé, ressemblait beaucoup à de la mauvaise foi. Mais Vexen, entrant comme chez lui, avait le nez dans une posologie et ne s'aperçut de rien. Il en profita donc pour se rajuster vite fait. Axel, lui, s'était simplement recouché sous les couvertures et jouait les abonnés absents. Le Savant Glacial finit par quitter la feuille de papier des yeux et posa sur la table de chevet du roux une boîte remplie de fioles et de flacons qui tintèrent.

- Il s'est réveillé ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non, mentit Roxas en fixant la couverture avec appréhension.

- Bon, alors, quand il reprendra conscience, il faudra que tu...

Et il se lança dans un long monologue décrivant avec précision le traitement à administrer au Numéro VIII. Le blond l'écouta avec attention, de son mieux. Tant qu'il pouvait penser à autre chose...

- Et enfin, la potion reconstituante pour pallier aux effets secondaires. Voilà.

- Merci, Vexen, dit Roxas en le regardant avec regret s'éloigner et passer la porte. Il chercha quelque chose à lui dire pour le retenir mais ne trouva rien, et le battant se referma derrière le Numéro IV. Jamais il n'avait été aussi déçu de le voir partir. Axel émergea des couvertures avec un sourire malin, comme s'il le mettait au défi de s'approcher. Le Numéro XIII déglutit. Le sourire de son « ami » s'élargit.

- Tu dois rester tranquille, dit-il en désespoir de cause. Recommandation du médecin.

- Je ne considère pas Vexen comme un médecin et je ne suis pas soumis à ce genre de législations. Tu dois arrêter de jouer les innocents et venir par là. Recommandation d'un ami.

- Non. Sauf pour te faire prendre tes médicaments.

- Pas envie.

- Tu m'agaces.

Roxas se rassis sur sa chaise. Le Numéro VIII haussa les épaules.

- On est des têtes de mules tous les deux, A ce jeu-là, ça risque de durer longtemps, dit-il.

- Mais tu dois prendre tes médicaments !

- Je sais, fit Axel en jouant les Murs des Lamentations. Mais, hélas ! Mon infirmière refuse de m'accorder ce qu'il me faut pour guérir.

Roxas soupira. Il n'était pas sûr que les potions soient indispensables, il avait l'air d'avoir déjà bien récupéré. En tout cas, la machine à raconter des conneries, elle, n'était pas du tout endommagée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut, pour guérir ? Demanda-t-il à tout hasard.

- Un câliiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! Réclama Axel.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, aujourd'hui ?

- Toi.

- Pardon ?

- Toi, tu es ce qui m'arrive aujourd'hui. Ou plutôt, ce qui m'est arrivé ce matin.

- Ecoute, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, lâcha Roxas.

Puisqu'il fallait en parler autant le faire. Après, ce serait fini, ils pourraient passer à autre chose.

- Je regrette, j'ai eu tort et je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. S'il te plaît, excuse-moi. Oublions ça, Axel, d'accord ?

Il avait les yeux rivés sur ses mains, trop gêné pour regarder son interlocuteur.

- Hé, lui dit celui-ci. Pourquoi tu me demandes pardon ? A quel moment j'ai dit que j'étais contrarié, ou embêté ?

Le blond releva la tête pour le regarder, étonné. Un long moment de silence s'éternisa entre eux. Un silence pesant, lourd de sous-entendus et d'embarras. Puis, Axel eut un petit rire nerveux.

- On devrait peut-être s'embrasser, là ? On se sentirait moins mal à l'aise après...

- Tu plaisantes ? Demanda le Numéro XIII en rougissant à nouveau.

- Si tu veux, répondit son vis-à-vis d'une voix neutre.

La Clé du Destin hésita. Non, il ne voulait pas que ce soit une plaisanterie. Il sourit.

- D'accord, répondit-il. A condition que me laisses te donner tes médicaments...

_AKUROKU_


	40. Dying

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ?) Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionné ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Résumé : **Où Sora ne regarde pas mourir Axel sans réaction comme dans le jeu, et où Donald et Dingo ne pigent rien à ce qui se passe.

**Traduction du titre : **« Mourant»

**Note :** Je trouve très bizarre - anormal, en fait - qu'alors qu'Axel meurt quasiment dans les bras de Sora, on ne voit aucune manifestation de Roxas, alors qu'il a pleuré en quittant la Cité du Crépuscule. Voici donc un remake de la mort d'Axel. Les dialogues du début sont extraits du jeu.

**Note bis : Je dois vous annoncer qu'il n'y aura pas cent thèmes. Certains des thèmes ont été retirés, tous les AU. Je ne les publierai pas ici, et ceux qui ont déjà été publiés seront retirés (rassurez vous il n'en reste que quatre ou cinq). Je fais ça pour des raisons de protection de droits d'auteur, parce que je les ai compilés et révisés pour en faire un recueil d'histoires originales que je vais tenter de faire publier. Pour plus de détails, ou si vous voulez vous les procurer malgré tout, rendez-vous sur mon blog (Troubleslash, voir sur mon profil) page 28, article « Roman BL ». En attendant, excellente lecture !**

**Auto-évaluation : *****

Axel et Roxas en cent thèmes.

_Dying_

De l'autre côté du vortex, l'espace était mouvant et coloré.

- Mais on est où là ? Se demanda Sora.

Le trio jeta un regard un peu perplexe alentour.

- Où est-ce qu'on doit aller ? Questionna Donald.

Sora s'avança et appela :

- Riku ! Kairi !

Aucune réponse ne vint mais soudain, l'air se brouilla et des dizaines de Reflets apparurent autour d'eux. Ils sortirent leurs armes et se lancèrent dans la bataille. Ils éliminèrent simili sur simili, mais il en revenait toujours plus.

- Ca ne sert à rien ! s'exclama Sora.

- Ne restez pas immobiles, ou les Ténèbres s'empareront de vous ! Dit une voix sortie de nulle part. Les trois amis tournèrent la tête, surpris. Brusquement, Axel surgit. De quelques coups de chakrams, il élimina les Reflets qui l'entouraient avant de se tourner vers eux.

- Partez ! dit-il.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Sora.

- T'occupe ! Fais ce que je dis! Répliqua le Numéro VIII.

Un nouveau groupe de Reflets l'assaillit. Submergé par le nombre, Axel tomba. Sora se précipita vers lui et élimina les créatures, le dégageant.

- Ca va ? Demanda-t-il au jeune homme qui tentait de se redresser. Il s'agenouilla face à lui.

- J'ai enlevé Kairi, mais elle a réussi à s'échapper, dit Axel. Son regard était mauvais - on aurait juré de la colère. Malheureusement, Saïx l'a rattrapée. Il fait partie de l'Organisation XIII. Saïx... C'est bon, c'est retenu ? Maintenant, va la sauver !

Un nouveau Reflet apparut, juste au-dessus de Sora, et l'attaqua dans le dos. Mais le maître de le Keyblade réagit rapidement et d'un coup bien placé, il élimina l'agresseur.

- Fichez-nous la paix ! S'écria-t-il, tandis qu'Axel se relevait derrière lui. Il reprit ses armes.

Autour d'eux, des centaines d'ennemis se pressaient, comme impatients. Sora se rapprocha de ce nouvel allié inattendu et ils se jetèrent dans la bataille. Axel paraissait exténué. Au bout d'un long moment, ils se rapprochèrent à nouveau. Le nombre de Simili semblait ne jamais diminuer, Donald et Dingo étaient hors de vue.

**- Je crois que je préférais quand ils étaient de mon côté! Dit Axel, moqueur.**

**- Me dis pas que t'as des regrets? Le taquina Sora par-dessus son épaule.**

**- Nooon... Répondit le roux en se tournant vers le garçon, lui adressant un sourire penché. Je peux écraser ces minables. Prends-en de la graine !**

Il se précipita dans la mêlée. Il lâcha ses armes qui restèrent suspendues dans les airs tandis qu'il levait les mains, la tête renversée en arrière. Les chakrams se mirent à tournoyer sur eux-mêmes, à toute vitesse. Des étincelles jaillirent dans le sillage des pointes métalliques, suivies de gerbes de flammes. Ils commencèrent à tourner autour de leur maître qui ramena un instant ses bras autour de lui avant de les rejeter, déployant complètement son long corps longiligne. Ses pieds quittèrent le sol, des geysers de feu jaillirent tout autour de lui et les deux roues flamboyantes explosèrent. Une autre déflagration se produisit, plus puissante, qui venait du corps même d'Axel.

Les autres fermèrent les yeux et protégèrent de leurs bras leurs visages, pour ne pas être éblouis et brûlés. Lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau, Sora ne put retenir une exclamation sidérée.

- Génial !

Il n'y avait plus un seul ennemi dans toute la zone. L'air tout autour avait pris une coloration rougeâtre et sentait le soufre. Sora se retourna, et brusquement, une douleur horrible lui vrilla la poitrine. Il venait d'apercevoir Axel - allongé de tout son long sur le sol immatériel, les bras en croix. Il fit demi-tour et couru se mettre à genoux à ses côtés. Il crispa une main sur son cœur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Questionna-t-il.

Axel ne répondit pas. Donald et Dingo s'approchèrent de lui et l'aidèrent à se redresser pour qu'il s'asseye, adossé contre un mur- ou plutôt contre un pan de cette matière étrange qui constituait l'endroit étrange dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Il regarda de ses grands yeux verts le visage tendu de l'élu. Il ne ressemblait vraiment pas à Roxas. Non, vraiment... Sauf les yeux. Le bleu azur des iris était bien le même. Le regard était troublé, fixé au sien.

Sora souffrait le martyre. Pour une raison inconnue de lui, le spectacle d'Axel assis là, mourant - parce que c'était le cas, il le savait - lui était parfaitement insupportable. Quelque chose se déchirait en lui, se débattait, poussait, poussait, poussait encore. Axel leva une main et caressa la joue du garçon.

- Si j'avais au moins revu ton visage... murmura-t-il.

Mais Sora ne l'entendit pas. Il venait de se rejeter en arrière, les points serrés dans ses cheveux.

- SORS DE MA TETE !!! Hurla-t-il.

Une puissante lumière blanche les éblouit tous, nimbant le maître de la Keyblade avant de disparaître.

Sora n'était plus là. A sa place se trouvait Roxas. Axel écarquilla les yeux. Le blond baissa les siens, regarda ses mains dont il plia les doigts, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Quand il parla, la voix d'Axel reflétait également son incrédulité.

- Roxas, souffla-t-il. Tu es là...

Le garçon releva la tête.

- Axel, articula-t-il.

Sa bouche se tordit et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Il se jeta contre le maître des flammes.

- Axel ! Sanglota-t-il. Tu... me manques ! Je re-regrette... tellement !

Le jeune homme leva une main et la passa dans les mèches dorées et ébouriffées. Donald et Dingo étaient effarés. Où était passé Sora ? Qui était ce garçon ? C'était lui dont on leur parlait depuis tout ce temps ? Ils ne comprenaient rien à ce qui se passait. Pendant ce temps, Roxas continuait de parler, de dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il avait tant de choses à lui dire. Et si peu de temps...

- je t'aimais, Axel ! Je t'aime, j'ai été trop bête ! Regarde-moi, dit-il en s'écartant et en s'emparant de la main du maître des flammes pour la plaquer sur sa poitrine. Axel ouvrit des yeux émerveillés en sentant les douces palpitations sous ses doigts. C'est un corps humain, j'ai un cœur !

- Alors ? C'est comment ? Demanda le Numéro VIII, réellement curieux.

Il se sentait étrangement calme, peut-être parce qu'il savait qu'il était en train de mourir. Ça ne se voyait pas encore mais il sentait qu'à l'intérieur son corps avait déjà commencé à se dissoudre.

- C'est une torture ! Eclata Roxas La seule différence avec avant... C'est que mes sentiments me font mal, tellement mal...

Axel leva les bras, les passa autour des épaules de l'ancien Numéro XIII et l'attira doucement. Il était déjà trop faible pour le serrer contre lui.

- Moi aussi, je t'aimais. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'avoir un cœur pour t'aimer. Ne pleures pas, s'il te plaît, ça te ressemble pas...

Roxas secoua la tête avec véhémence.

- Je peux pas m'en empêcher !

- C'est un comble... Que la première fois que je te vois manifester une émotion...

- Ne parles pas ! Encore moins si c'est pour me dire des méchancetés !

Le blond se redressa et l'embrassa doucement sur la bouche. Axel pencha un peu la tête sur le côté pour lui rendre la tâche plus facile. Ses forces le quittaient peu à peu. Il perdait de plus en plus de sa substance. Au moins, sa mort était lente et heureuse. C'étaient les plus belles minutes de sa vie. Roxas fini par quitter ses lèvres et se blottit contre son épaule, les bras serrés autour de lui. Des volutes de fumée noire commençaient à s'élever du corps du Numéro VIII qui resserra autant qu'il le put son étreinte.

- Quand tu es dans mes bras, le monde prend tout son sens, dit-il. J'en oublie même de sentir... que je meurs...

- Non ! Ne me laisse pas !

Roxas s'écarta. Il savait que ça ne servait à rien de protester ou de crier, que c'était _déjà_ fini. Sa tête le savait, mais pas son cœur. Ce cœur qu'ils avaient tant désiré et qui le mettait au supplice.

- Je t'en supplie, ne pars pas ! J'ai besoin de toi !

Axel lui sourit tristement. Bientôt, il ne pourrait même plus parler. Malgré sa faiblesse, il tendit le bras gauche et, puisant dans ses dernières forces, fit apparaître un nouveau vortex.

- C'est... comme ça, mon amour. Mais je te promets... qu'où que j'aille... je t'attendrai.

- Je n'y arriverai jamais sans toi ! Ne me laisses pas, Axel ! Je t'aime...

Soudain, la taille du jeune homme, qu'il serrait fort contre lui, commença à se dissoudre. Roxas avait l'impression que c'était lui qui était en train de mourir, et il savait que ce n'était que parce que la moitié de son cœur appartenait à Sora, qui ne se souciait guère d'Axel, qu'il ne se brisait pas.

- Souviens-toi... de notre promesse... Exhala la Rafale des Flammes Dansantes. On se reverra... Dans une autre vie...

- Je... Je t'attendrai, sanglota l'ancien Numéro XIII, répétant la phrase qu'il lui avait dite ce jour-là.

Il pleura de plus belle. Il continua de répéter « Je t'aime, je t'aime », même lorsque ses bras se refermèrent sur le vide et qu'il se retrouva seul en compagnie de Donald et Dingo qui le regardaient d'un air malheureux. Ils avaient compris ce qui se passait, et aussi qu'ils ne devaient surtout pas intervenir. Le chien voulu s'approcher pour poser une main sur l'épaule du blond, mais le canard l'en empêcha. L'instant d'après, le garçon ébaucha le geste de se retourner, mais il s'effaça. Les cheveux reprirent leur couleur brune, son visage changea, et Sora fut de retour.

Il pleura un long moment sans comprendre pourquoi, pourquoi il avait si mal. Pourquoi il avait l'impression de sentir son cœur sur le point de se briser. Ses deux compagnons tentèrent de le réconforter un peu maladroitement.

Comment lui expliquer que la moitié de ce qu'il était, venait de perdre l'amour de sa vie ?

_AKUROKU_

_« Si j'avais au moins revu ton visage » , _Mylène Farmer (Sur l'album « Point de suture »)

_« _Quand tu es dans mes bras, le monde prend tout son sens, dit-il. J'en oublie même de sentir... que je meurs... » « Damaged people », Depeche Mode (Martin Gore - sur l'album « Playing the angel »)

_« When you're in my arms _

_The world makes sense _

_There is no pretence _

_And you're crying _

_When you're by my side _

_There is no defence _

_I forget to sense I'm dying »_


	41. Illusions

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ?) Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionné ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Résumé : **Où Roxas refuse d'admettre une vérité qui l'effraye, et où Axel se montre malgré tout compréhensif.

**Traduction du titre : **« Illusions»

**Auto-évaluation : *** **

Axel et Roxas en cent thèmes.

_Illusions_

« _Rejoins-moi sur la plage d'Atlantica ce soir. J'attendrai jusqu'à ce que tu viennes._

_ Axel._ »

Roxas replia le papier pour la sixième fois, et le rangea dans sa poche. Il était habitué aux bizarreries d'Axel. Son comportement paraissait ne suivre aucune logique. Mais ça, c'était encore plus étrange que d'habitude. Déjà, ça ne lui ressemblait pas de faire tant de chichis. Pourquoi glisser un mot sous sa porte au lieu d'attendre de le voir au souper ? Ils sortaient presque tous les soirs et jamais il n'en avait fait un flan pareil. Et puis_, Atlantica_ ! Ça, c'était le comble du pas normal. L'aversion de la Rafale des Flammes Dansantes pour ce monde était proverbiale.

En plus, « J'attendrai jusqu'à ce que tu viennes. ». Roxas était tout seul...

- Axel, soupira-t-il. A quoi tu joues ? Tu me demandes de venir et t'es pas là...

Il donna un coup de pied, soulevant du sable qui s'envola vers la mer brillante. La vue était jolie, mais ça valait clairement pas la Cité du Crépuscule.

- Ah, tu es là ! Dit une voix familière derrière lui.

- Comme tu vois, sourit Roxas en se tournant vers Axel. Je m'en serais voulu de te faire dormir dehors, tu vois.

Axel lui sourit à son tour.

- Excuse-moi, j'ai eu un petit contretemps.

Le blond haussa les épaules.

- C'est pas grave.

Avec Axel, ce n'était jamais grave, de toute façon.

- Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ici ? C'est pas franchement ton endroit préféré.

Axel shoota dans le sable à son tour, l'air un peu fébrile.

- J'ai fait exprès. J'ai un truc important à te dire. Et je voulais le faire quelque part où... on ne risquerait pas de revenir souvent.

- Il se passe quelque chose ? Ça n'a pas l'air joyeux, ce que tu dis. De quoi est-ce que tu veux me parler ?

Axel secoua la tête et sourit.

- Ne vas donc pas si vite en besogne. Il y a aussi quelque chose que je veux te donner.

- C'est quoi ?

Axel fourra la main dans sa poche et en sortit une petite boîte noire.

- C'est pour ça que j'étais en retard. Il y avait un problème au magasin où je l'ai acheté. C'était une commande et ils retrouvaient pas le bon de livraison ou je ne sais quoi. Je l'avais choisi sur catalogue, alors...

- C'est quoi ? Répéta Roxas, curieux.

Axel s'approcha et lui tendit la boîte.

- Un cadeau, p'tit ange. Pour toi.

Le garçon prit la boîte en réprimant une grimace. Il avait horreur - vraiment horreur - qu'Axel l'appelle comme ça. Il n'était pas un ange, et n'avait absolument rien à voir avec ces créatures-là.

C'était un écrin, doux et velouté, et il pesait un peu lourd. Il n'avait jamais reçu de cadeau, et il ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Axel eut un sourire attendri.

- Il faut l'ouvrir, tu sais.

- Ah ! Oh, oui, pardon.

Roxas ouvrit l'écrin. Dans le couvercle se trouvait un carton portant des inscriptions et en dessous, il y avait un médaillon. Passé sur une fine chaîne d'or, un petit disque du même métal était serti de deux pierres d'un rouge différent. Il leva un regard reconnaissant et interrogateur sur Axel.

- C'est très beau, dit-il.

- Je l'ai choisi pour toi.

- Merci, mais... Pourquoi ?

Ça lui paraissait bizarre, quand même. Pourquoi un bijou ? En plus, il avait l'air cher...

Le maître des flammes fourra ses mains dans ses poches et inspira à fond.

- Roxas, se lança-t-il. J'ai toujours été près de toi, depuis le jour où on s'est rencontrés...

- C'est vrai, le coupa Roxas, nerveux.

- Ne m'interromps pas, s'il te plaît, c'est... difficile.

- Excuse-moi ! Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que... Enfin, voilà, pour moi, depuis le début... Tu es quelqu'un de spécial, tu comptes beaucoup pour moi et je t'aime.

Roxas ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes. Axel regardait ailleurs, l'air de penser « ça y est, je l'ai dit. ». Il avait dit, « Je t'aime ». Pas « je crois bien que je t'aime », pas « c'est bizarre mais j'ai l'impression que je t'aime. ». Mais ce n'était pas possible. Axel aurait dû le savoir. Il restait muet comme une carpe, sonné par cette annonce. Ça lui paraissait si invraisemblable. Inconcevable. Impensable. Im...

- Roxas, euh... J'attends une réponse.

Il se redressa et vit Axel. Son visage était tendu.

- Je ne veux t'obliger à rien, mais juste... Dis-moi quand même ce que tu en pense. S'il te plaît ?

- Non.

La réponse du Numéro XIII stupéfia le jeune homme. Non à quoi ? De quoi parlait-il ?

- Comment ça, non ?

Le blond le regarda en face, l'air un peu paniqué.

- Ce ne sont que des illusions, Axel ! Ce que tu crois... Non, ce n'est pas possible. Tu te trompe.

Axel recula. Il s'était attendu à tout. Il s'était minutieusement préparé à toutes les éventualités, il aurait su comment réagir face à n'importe quoi, mais pas à ça. Non, il n'aurait jamais pensé que Roxas refuserait purement et simplement de croire que ses sentiments étaient réels.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça. Tu n'as pas le droit.

- Mais Axel...

- Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens, tu n'as pas le droit de prétendre que ce n'est pas réel. Tu n'es pas dans ma tête, ni dans mon...

- Non ! Tais-toi ! On n'en a pas, de cœur ! C'est impossible.

- Ma parole, mais tu... tu as peur ?!

Roxas recula à son tour, comme s'il l'avait frappé.

- C'est pas vrai !

- Je crois que si.

Roxas baissa les yeux sur la boîte qu'il tenait toujours. Il la referma. Quand il regarda à nouveau son ami, il s'éloignait sur la plage.

- Axel ! Attends ! S'écria-t-il.

Le maître des flammes s'arrêta.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il sans se retourner.

- Je... Je suis désolé. Mais... Est-ce que ça va changer les choses entre nous ? Je ne veux pas...

- Non. C'est pour ça que je voulais venir ici. J'ai pensé que ça pouvait mal se passer, et je n'ai pas voulu gâcher les choses entre nous à cause d'un mauvais souvenir. On fera comme si je n'avais rien dit.

Roxas savait qu'il parlait du clocher. Il avait raison, il n'aurait pas aimé y retourner après... ça.

- Merci, dit-il.

Axel émit un bruit à mi-chemin entre un grognement et un ricanement.

- Axel, je... Reprends-le, je ne peux pas accepter.

Le jeune homme se retourna et vit Roxas lui tendre la boîte.

- Je n'en veux pas. Garde-le, jette-le, fais en ce que tu voudras. Je n'en ai cure.

Roxas détourna le regard. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Axel. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils se parlent comme ça. Mais il était convaincu de ce qu'il disait. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?

- Roxas, je crois que c'est toi que te fais des illusions.

Le Numéro XIII releva la tête, étonné.

- Quoi ?

- C'est toi qui refuse d'admettre que ce que je t'ai dis est vrai. Ca te fait peur.

- Ce n'est pas vrai.

- Tu crois ? Tu crois vraiment ?

Il se rapprocha de Roxas et prit son visage dans ses mains en coupe, comme pour l'observer de près.

- Alors pourquoi ? Dit-il à voix basse, comme pour lui-même. Pourquoi as-tu l'air si triste ?

Roxas frémit de la tête aux pieds. Triste ? Il n'était pas triste. Enfin, il ne croyait pas.

Axel se détourna et s'en alla. Roxas le regarda partir, mitigé.

- Tu te trompes, dit-il alors que le jeune homme s'engouffrait dans un portail ténébreux.

Comment aurait-il pu avoir raison ?

Il s'assit sur le sable, déboussolé, et souleva le couvercle de la boîte. Le carton qui y était placé tomba sur ses genoux. Il le prit entre le pouce et l'index et lu ce qui y était marqué.

_Rubis : Courage et adoration._

_ Grenat : Constance et loyauté._

Au dos, il y avait un message, écrit de la main d'Axel.

« _J'ai choisi ces pierres-là parce que je trouvais qu'il y avait de nous deux là-dedans, et parce que je t'adore - réellement. Même si les choses se passent mal, je veux que tu saches que je t'aime sincèrement et que tu peux changer d'avis, si tu veux._

_ Axel._ »

Roxas rangea le carton et sortit le pendentif de l'écrin en soupirant. Il fit jouer les rayons du soleil dans les petites pierres qui jetèrent des reflets rouges. C'était un beau bijou, vraiment, mais...

- Qu'est ce que je vais en faire ? Geignit Roxas.

Il avait l'impression que la fine chaîne d'or lui brûlait les doigts. Finalement, il remit le collier dans sa boîte, la fourra dans sa poche et à son tour, s'en alla.

_AKUROKU_


	42. Family

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ?) Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionné ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Résumé : **Où Demyx surprend Roxas en lui présentant ses animaux de compagnie.

**Traduction du titre : **« Famille»

**Auto-évaluation : *****

Axel et Roxas en cent thèmes.

_Family_

Roxas passait toujours devant la chambre de Demyx pour rejoindre la sienne, qui était trois portes plus loin, tout au bout du couloir. Et la porte de la chambre de Demyx était toujours entr'ouverte.

Un jour qu'il regagnait ses pénates, un bruit provenant de la chambre attira son attention. Ou plutôt des bruits, des sons incongrus. Des grondements, des crachements, des feulements. Aussitôt, il sortit ses armes.

- Demyx ? Appela-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Pas de réponse.

- Demyx, t'es là ?

Seuls lui répondirent les étranges bruits.

- J'entre ! Avertit-il avant de donner un coup de pied dans la porte et de se précipiter dans la pièce. Il n'eut que temps d'entrevoir deux boules - de poils apparemment - foncer sur lui, passer entre ses jambes et s'enfuir dans le couloir. Il fit la moue et laissa disparaître les Keyblades.

- Roxas ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Dit une voix derrière lui.

Demyx venait d'entrer. Le Maître de la Keyblade se tourna vers lui, l'air renfrogné.

- Il y avait des bruits pas nets, je suis entré pour voir si c'étaient des ennemis, et...

Il s'interrompit. Demyx venait d'éclater de rire. Un vrai rire franc, les poings sur les hanches, les yeux fermés, la tête en arrière et la gorge déployée. Roxas se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. Il ne se ferait jamais aux manifestations d'humeur du Numéro IX. C'était étrange de voir un membre de l'Organisation rire - rire pour de vrai.

- Ce sont mes chats, finit par dire Demyx.

- Tes chats ? S'étonna Roxas.

- Quoi, tu sais pas ce que c'est ?

- Bien sûr que si, mais t'as des chats ?

- Ouais, deux.

- Ah bon.

Demyx souriait. Il remit la porte de la chambre dans sa position initiale.

- Tu reste un peu ? Proposa-t-il.

- ... Ouais, pourquoi pas.

Roxas regarda Demyx se débarrasser de son manteau et commencer à se changer. Ça aussi, il était le seul à le faire. Dans l'Illusiocitadelle, il était le seul susceptible d'être croisé habillé différemment qu'avec sa veste noire. Il la considérait comme son « vêtement de travail ».

Il promena son regard autour de lui. C'était là première fois qu'il venait dans la chambre de Demyx, qui l'avait manifestement aménagée en fonction de ses petits compagnons. En dehors des jouets - fausses petites souris qui avaient toutes eu la queue arrachée, billes de plastique avec un grelot à l'intérieur et une structure couverte de corde éventrée – dont le sol était parsemé, dans un coin se trouvait un plateau sur lequel un bol d'eau disputait la place à une gamelle au fond de laquelle restaient quelques croquettes. Demyx avait enlevé la porte de son placard sur le sol duquel était posé un bac rempli de litière.

Le maître de l'eau s'assit sur son lit et tapota la couverture près de lui, faisant signe à Roxas de le rejoindre. Ce dernier alla se poser sur le matelas tandis que Demyx, sortant son sitar, s'allongeait, un genou replié. Il commença à pincer distraitement les cordes de l'instrument, souriant à son visiteur.

- Ça fait un peu bizarre, hein ? Gloussa-t-il.

- Quoi ça ?

- Ben, on est là, dans ma chambre, comme deux potes après le lycée qui devraient être en train de faire leurs devoirs...

L'idée que Roxas se faisait de ce genre de situation était un peu floue, mais il comprenait plus ou moins ce que voulais dire Demyx. La camaraderie n'était pas franchement de mise dans l'Organisation.

- Ouais, t'as raison.

Le sourire de Demyx s'élargit.

- Tu sais, je me sens toujours à l'aise, avec toi, Roxas. C'est un peu dommage qu'on ne se parle pas plus souvent.

Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel le Numéro IX garda ses yeux baissés sur les cordes de son instrument.

- Pourquoi t'as des chats ? Demanda Roxas, que la question démangeait depuis quelques minutes.

Demyx s'arrêta de jouer et leva les yeux sur son collègue, sans bouger la tête. Ce regard par en dessous lui donnait un drôle d'air que Roxas ne lui connaissait pas.

- C'est une longue histoire.

- J'ai le temps.

- Mais tu as envie ? Ça t'intéresse ?

Roxas acquiesça.

- Allez, raconte moi, ne te fais pas prier.

Demyx baissa à nouveau la tête sur les cordes qu'il se remit à gratter. Ce n'était pas vraiment une mélodie, plutôt un égrènement de notes brouillonnes qui constituait un agréable bruit de fond.

- Contrairement aux autres dans l'Organisation, je ne suis pas différent de celui que j'étais avant. Et avant j'étais... Hé bien, Edym avait grandi dans une famille nombreuse. J'avais des frères, on était toujours les uns sur les autres. Et à l'école, j'avais plein d'amis. J'ai toujours été très entouré, et ça me manque.

Il regarda Roxas pour voir ce qu'il en pensait. Le blond lui rendit son regard, l'air interpellé.

- Continue, continue. Je t'écoute, dit-il, et Demyx reprit.

- Ici, c'est vraiment, tu vois, le strict minimum. On se voit aux repas, en mission... Et, bon, on ne copine pas trop. A part les fondateurs, bien sûr, puisqu'ils étaient amis avant.

- C'est vrai, dit le blond.

- Tu vois, avant... Je suis pas spécialement doué, et je l'ai jamais été - sauf pour la musique. Et bon, ben... Quand Edym se plantait, qu'il faisait une connerie et qu'il prenait le parti d'en rire, ses frères, ses parents ou ses potes rigolaient avec lui. Maintenant, quand je me casse la gueule, je le prends toujours avec humour. Sauf que... je ris tout seul.

Le Numéro XIII commençait à réfléchir. C'était vrai, il l'avait déjà remarqué. Demyx était le Numéro IX dans l'Organisation, ça faisait un certain temps qu'il était là, et il paraissait être celui qui s'y était le moins bien intégré. Les six fondateurs bien sûr restaient toujours un peu « entre eux », avec Saïx qui était l'un des plus proches du Supérieur. Larxene et Marluxia étaient inséparables, Roxas était ami avec Axel, Luxord passait des uns aux autres avec aisance. Demyx était seul la plupart du temps.

- Pour moi, rentrer le soir et rester ici tout seul, c'est affreux. Et même s'ils sont toujours là, je me vois mal allez retrouver mes... Les proches d'Edym. Il est mort, je ne suis pas lui. Mais j'ai jamais réussi à me déconditionner. Enfin, je n'arrive jamais à rien en fait, alors ça ou autre chose, hein... Enfin bon, je suis allé voir le Supérieur et je lui ai demandé si on avait le droit d'avoir des animaux de compagnie.

- Et il a dit oui ?

- Pas vraiment. Il m'a dit, grosso modo, qu'il s'en foutait éperdument, que je pouvais avoir tous les chiens et les hamsters que je voulais tant qu'ils ne gênaient personne et Xigbar a ajouté qu'il fallait pas que je vienne pleurer si j'en noyais quelques uns.

-Toujours aimable.

- N'est-il pas vrai ? Sourit narquoisement le Numéro IX. Oui, toujours. Enfin bon, ce jour-là, je suis allé voir les petites annonces à la sortie d'un centre commercial, et il y en avait une pour une portée de chatons à donner. J'y suis allé. A la base je ne voulais en prendre qu'un, mais quand je suis entré et que je me suis approché des petits, il y en a deux qui sont directement venus vers moi. J'ai pas pu choisir.

Il sourit.

- J'ai ramené les deux. Ah bah, tiens, qui voilà ?

Deux museaux pointaient à la porte, regardant d'un air méfiant Roxas - L'Envahisseur. Demyx tapota le matelas à côté de lui.

- Venez voir par là, Sirius, Jade.

Les chats entrèrent en miaulant et bondirent sur le lit. L'un des deux - qui avait le poil brun tigré de noir - grimpa sur le torse de Demyx, s'y assit et se mit à donner des coups de tête dans le menton du maître de l'eau en ronronnant. Celui-ci gratta l'échine en souriant.

Roxas fut médusé par ce sourire. Tout son visage s'était éclairé - ses yeux s'étaient allumés comme des lampes et sa bouche paraissait couper son visage en deux, d'une oreille à l'autre. C'était un sourire _heureux_.

Le deuxième chat, qui était lui aussi tigré, gris clair, aux pattes chaussées de blanc, parut décider que quitte à attendre son tour pour les câlins, il préférait se tourner vers la paire de mains à sa disposition immédiate. Il monta donc sur les genoux de Roxas et s'y installa le plus naturellement du monde. Il leva sa tête velue vers le blond, les yeux mi-clos, et le gratifia d'un long regard languissant.

- Jade, je te présente Roxas, Dit Demyx avec un sérieux comique. Roxas, Jade. C'est une femelle. Et là, elle veut que tu lui fasses des papouilles.

Comme pour marquer son approbation, ladite Jade leva une patte et la posa sur le menton de Roxas. Ce dernier posa la main sur le chat et se mit à le caresser. L'animal parut satisfait. Sur Demyx, Sirius se vautrait dans des positions parfois comiques pour s'offrir aux caresses de son maître.

- Il en peut plus de bonheur, dit Roxas.

- Ouais. Tu vois, quand je rentre le soir ils sont contents de me voir, ils viennent se frotter dans mes jambes en miaulant. La porte est toujours ouverte mais quand je reviens, ils sont toujours là. La nuit, ils viennent se coller à moi pour dormir. Comme ils sont près de là, je n'ai plus l'impression de jouer pour moi tout seul. C'est une présence chaleureuse et vraiment réconfortante. C'est un peu comme d'avoir retrouvé une famille, tu vois... Et puis... Je joue avec eux, je les nourris, je les soigne, je veille à leur confort... C'est agréable d'avoir, pour une fois, une responsabilité et de m'en tirer avec les honneurs.

Sa voix était un peu amère.

- Voilà l'histoire.

Jade était étalée à plat dos sur les genoux de Roxas, qui semblait avoir vite compris comment la contenter. Il lui gratouillait la gorge, qui vibrait doucement de ses ronronnements.

- C'est agréable, tu as raison.

Demyx sourit.

- Tu ne vas pas rejoindre Axel, ce soir ?

Roxas sursauta et Jade dévala ses genoux, indignée.

- Merde, j'ai oublié !

Il se leva.

- Vas-y vite, il doit t'attendre.

Le Numéro XIII s'arrêta à la porte et se retourna.

- Hé, Demyx ?

- Ouais ?

- Je pourrais venir, de temps en temps ? T'écouter jouer, quoi.

A nouveau, toute la physionomie de Demyx s'illumina d'un sourire rayonnant.

- Ce serait sympa. Allez, vas-y, t'es à la bourre.

Roxas se sauva.

Il revint à plusieurs reprises, d'abord seul, puis en compagnie d'Axel. L Numéro VIII s'était pris de passion pour les deux boules de poils qui le lui rendaient bien - Demyx fut même un peu jaloux.

Le temps passa et Axel et Roxas devinrent amis avec Demyx - réellement amis. Ils finirent par former un trio inséparable. Avec les deux chats, leur petit groupe soudé finissait presque par ressembler à une famille.

Famille à laquelle la Clé du Destin et le Numéro VIII avaient la nette intention d'ajouter leur propre contribution ronronnante et poilue.

_AKUROKU_


	43. Creation

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ?) Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionné ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Résumé : **Où des hypothèses sont avancées quand aux origines de chaque membre de l'Ordre.

**Traduction du titre : **« _Création _»

**Auto-évaluation : ****

Axel et Roxas en cent thèmes.

_Creation_

Quand un être humain est transformé en Sans-Cœur, son enveloppe charnelle se résorbe en Simili. Quand la personne possède une très forte personnalité, ce Simili conserve un aspect semblable et le caractère de ce qu'il était. Il existe différentes manières de devenir un Sans-Cœur. La plus courante, bien sûr, est d'être soi-même attaqué par ces créatures. Une autre façon, c'est d'avoir le cœur brisé, ce dernier rejoint alors Kingdom Hearts spontanément. Une encore consiste à s'enfoncer trop profondément dans les Ténèbres. La dernière, c'est qu'un maître délivre le cœur directement avec la Keyblade.

_**I.**_

Xehanort, ayant usurpé l'identité de son maître Ansem le Sage, perdit son cœur dans les Ténèbres, créant son Sans-Cœur, Ansem. Ainsi naquit Xemnas, Le Supérieur.

_**II. - III. - IV. - V. - VI.**_

Braig, Dilan, Even, Elaeus et Ienzo étaient les assistants d'Ansem le Sage, et ils suivirent Xehanort dans les Ténèbres où ils devinrent des Sans-Cœur. Ainsi naquirent, Xigbar, L'Archer ; Xaldin, La Lance Tourbillonnante ; Vexen, Le Savant Glacial ; Lexaeus, Le Héros Silencieux et Zexion, Le Conspirateur Ténébreux.

_**VII.**_

Ais succomba à une attaque de Sans-Cœur. Ainsi Naquit Saïx, Le Devin Lunaire.

_**VIII.**_

Lea fut attaqué par des Sans-Cœur. Ainsi naquit Axel, La Rafale des Flammes Dansantes.

_**IX.**_

Edym eut le cœur brisé le jour où, après un grave accident, qui avait anéanti ses mains, il comprit qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais jouer. Ainsi naquit Demyx, La Mélopée Nocturne.

_**X.**_

Ludor eut le cœur brisé en découvrant la mort de sa femme et de leur fils. Ainsi naquit Luxord, Le Joueur du Destin.

_**XI.**_

Lauriam eut le cœur brisé en assistant, impuissant, à l'incendie de la serre dans laquelle il travaillait chaque jour sur de nouvelles races de fleurs, et en voyant disparaître l'œuvre de plusieurs années de sa vie. Ainsi naquit Marluxia, L'Assassin Sublime.

_**XII.**_

Arlène perdit sa sœur et s'enfonça profondément dans les Ténèbres en cherchant un moyen de la faire revenir. Son cœur déjà fragilisé céda rapidement, donnant naissance à Larxene, La Nymphe Furieuse.

_**XIII.**_

Sora libéra son propre cœur à l'aide la Keyblade pour sauver son amie Kairi. Ainsi naquit Roxas, La Clé du Destin.

***

La destruction est création.

_AKUROKU_

**La minute de Pyrochouchou, bonus par Lily[u]**

_« Et pouf, pouf ! _

_- … __Tu fumes Maman ?_

_- Vas-y Robin !_

_- Euh, non._

_- T'es trop l'meilleur !_

_- Ah. Ça sent le brûlé pourtant je trouve._

_- Vas-y, tape sur les vilains méchants !_

_- … La lampe !_

_- Roxas, va chercher le réservoir de la cafetière !_


	44. Childhood

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ?) Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionné ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Résumé : **Où la génération Club Dorothée se révèle au grand jour et où Xigbar se marre bien.

**Traduction du titre : **« _Enfance _»

**Auto-évaluation : ****

Axel et Roxas en cent thèmes.

_Childhood_

Tandis qu'il marchait dans un couloir, Axel aperçut Xigbar qui se tenait à côté d'une porte entrouverte, l'air réjoui.

- Qu'est-ce qui te met de si joyeuse humeur par cette belle journée ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix badine.

L'Archer désigna du pouce la porte.

- Y a Demyx et Roxas qui retombent en enfance.

Intrigué, Axel s'approcha et jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Les deux garçons étaient assis en tailleur par terre à côté d'une pile de boîtiers DVD, la bouche ouverte, les yeux braqués sur l'écran de la télévision, sur lequel un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds exécutait une espèce de danse un peu ridicule.

- Par la poussière de diamant ! Cria-t-il

- Ah, la jeune génération, gloussa le Numéro II.

- Pour Demyx je comprends, mais Roxas ne connaît pas ça.

- Certes. Mais mémoire ou pas mémoire, il a quinze ans, et je crois qu'il a un faible pour le joli blond...

Axel tiqua, agacé.

- Où est-ce qu'ils ont trouvé ça ? Demanda-t-il.

Xigbar eut un grand sourire.

- C'est la collection de Saïx, c'est pour ça que je reste ici. J'veux trop être là quand il va s'en apercevoir. Je raterais ça pour rien au monde.

Axel grogna et entra dans la pièce, remettant la porte contre derrière lui. Un instant plus tard, Le Numéro II jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Quel âge avait Axel, déjà ? Il était à présent assis par terre, un bras autour des épaules de Roxas qui semblait ne même pas avoir remarqué sa présence, et affichait le même air hébété que les deux autres.

- Hé, Xigbar, pourquoi tu rigoles ? Demanda Luxord qui venait de tourner au coin du couloir.

- Y a Axel, Roxas et Demyx qui retombent en enfance...

_AKUROKU_


	45. Stripes

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ?) Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionné ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Résumé : **Où enfin une des plus grandes questions existentielles de l'Histoire trouve sa réponse... Dans un zoo de Belgique.

**Traduction du titre : **« _Rayures _»

**Auto-évaluation : ****

Axel et Roxas en cent thèmes.

_Stripes_

Le soleil de Mai baignait de sa claire lumière l'entrée du zoo d'Anvers. Adossé à la grille d'entrée, un homme à l'extravagante chevelure rouge attendait quelqu'un. Un ami, qui ne tarda pas à se montrer. Un jeune homme blond s'approcha de lui, l'air renfrogné.

- Hé, Rox ! Salut ! Dit l'homme en le voyant.

- Salut, Axel. Tu m'as demandé de venir. Je suis là.

Axel gloussa. Ils étaient pas nombreux, les gens capables de faire sourire le taciturne Roxas. Il lui fit signe de le suivre et entra dans le zoo.

- Axel, attends, on ne peut pas entrer comme ça. C'est payant, le retint le blond.

Le roux se retourna vers lui.

- J'ai déjà payé.

- Ah. Ben, ok.

Il suivit son ami sans ajouter un mot, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'arrête devant un enclos plein de zèbres. Ils s'y accoudèrent.

- Alors, pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ici ? Demanda Roxas. Tout à l'heure, tu m'as dit que tu voulais me parler d'un truc qui te préoccupe.

- Ouais, répondit Axel sans détacher son regard des animaux. Je voulais te demander ton avis.

Il se tourna enfin vers son ami, le regard sérieux.

- Les zèbres, pour toi, ils sont quoi ? Blancs rayés noir, ou noirs rayés blanc ?

Roxas resta sans réaction un instant, puis son visage exprima progressivement une colère noire.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

- Ben non, pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- Tu m'as fait traverser la moitié de la ville en catastrophe, tu m'emmènes dans un zoo et tu me traîne jusqu'à l'enclos des zèbres pour_ ça_ ?! Axel, putain, à quoi est-ce que tu penses ?! Tu vas finir par te rendre compte que j'ai plus quinze ans ?! J'ai vingt ans Axel, _vingt ans_ ! Tu crois que c'est un âge pour se promener au zoo ?

- J'en ai trente-trois et j'aime bien, moi.

Inébranlable Axel. Roxas serra les poings.

- Quand tu fais des trucs comme ça, dit-il d'une voix rageuse, j'ai envie de prendre ta tête et de la cogner dans le mur le plus proche jusqu'à ce que tombes dans les pommes...

Axel déglutit. Le regard noir du blond l'incitait à le prendre au sérieux.

- Rox, j'aime pas quand tu me regardes comme ça...

- Et parfois, j'ai envie de...

Il s'interrompit, immobile, puis, d'un geste vif, il attrapa le bras du roux et s'éloigna, le traînant derrière lui.

- Roxas, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

- Un truc que j'ai envie de faire souvent et que j'ose jamais. Là, je crois que je pourrais, alors je saute sur l'occasion, voilà ce que je fais !

Axel se rendit compte que le blond l'emmenait vers une petite maisonnette en bois située le long de l'allée - une cabane à fournitures, sans doute. Anxieux, il regarda autour d'eux. Il était une heure de l'après-midi, il n'y avait personne alentours.

- Roxas, je le sens pas...

Mais déjà, son ami avait ouvert la porte de la petite maison et le poussait dedans. Axel se retrouva en face d'une masse de tissu qui devait être - vu la quantité et le volume - un petit chapiteau plié avec soin. Il entendit soudain un bruit de clé qui tourne et se retourna. Roxas venait de verrouiller la porte de l'intérieur.

- Rox, là ça y est, tu me fous les...

Axel fut interrompu par une paire de lèvres qui lui volèrent les siennes, le faisant taire avec une efficacité remarquable. Interdit, son premier réflexe fut de lever les bras, mains ouvertes à hauteur des épaules, comme pour dire « j'ai rien fait ! ». Mais, comme si la situation n'était pas encore suffisamment... compromettante, il se sentit poussé brusquement et il tomba sur le tas de tissu. Roxas le rejoignit rapidement, le maintint couché et l'embrassa à nouveau. Il quitta sa bouche pour son cou, où il se mit à exercer des activités que la morale aurait jugées répréhensibles. Axel jeta un coup d'œil anxieux à la porte. Combien de temps faudrait-il avant qu'un employé du zoo ne passe par là ?

- Roxas, je crois que ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment ni l'endroit pour...

- Tais-toi ! L'interrompit Roxas, brusque.

- Roxas, mes neurones crient grâce. Mon pauvre cerveau peine déjà à assimiler que tu sois en train de me faire ça, et je crois bien que j'ai pas assez de connections nerveuses pour arriver à associer le fait que tu me fasses ça _**et**_ que tu sois fâché contre m...

- Axel, pour une fois dans ta vie, pour l'amour du Ciel, _boucle-la_ !

Le roux déglutit en voyant son ami se pencher pour reprendre son activité, puis s'interrompre. Il releva la tête. Son expression s'était adoucie.

- Sauf pour me dire de m'arrêter. Si tu veux que j'arrête, dis-le.

Axel hésita, détourna le regard. Ça faisait des années qu'il rêvait de ça - de _quelque chose_ comme ça. Roxas avait « sauté sur l'occasion », à son tour. Il enlaça la taille du blond presque couché sur lui et l'attira plus près.

- Au Diable les services de sécurité ! Jeta-t-il avant de s'offrir ses lèvres.

oOoOoOoOo

Axel sortit de la cabane cinq minutes après Roxas, et le trouva accoudé à l'enclos des zèbres, l'air concentré. Quand il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour parler, le blond leva la main pour le faire taire.

- Je compte, dit-il simplement.

Axel attendit patiemment que son ami ait fini de « compter », après quoi il se tourna vers lui.

- Vingt-huit rayures blanches pour vingt-sept rayures noires, annonça-t-il.

Axel lui sourit et, après un instant d'hésitation, il l'enlaça et le serra fort contre lui.

_AKUROKU_


	46. Breaking the rules

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ?) Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionné ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Résumé :** OùAxel ne se contente pas simplement de regarder Roxas s'éloigner le jour de son départ.

**Traduction du titre : **« _Enfreindre les règles _»

**Auto-évaluation : *****

Axel et Roxas en cent thèmes.

_Breaking the rules_

_J'ai déjà parlé du départ de Roxas dans le thème « Break away ». J'ai eu envie d'imaginer comment les choses se seraient passées si Axel avait réagi différemment. Voici ce qui aurait pu arriver si, au lieu de « Tu me manqueras, à moi », il lui avait dit :_

- Je pars avec toi.

Le Numéro XIII s'arrêta et se retourna, médusé.

- Axel...

- Ne discute pas.

Roxas secoua la tête.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Tu ne te rends pas compte... Je ne veux pas t'entraîner là-dedans.

Axel croisa les bras, lui faisant face.

- Comment peux-tu dire que tu ne manqueras à personne ? Ils te tueront. Comment crois-tu que je vivrais ça ? Etre dans le camp adverse ?

Roxas n'avait pas pensé à ça.

- Imagine que Xemnas me donne l'ordre de t'exécuter ? Crois-tu que Xion aurait voulu ça ?

La Clé du Destin baissa les yeux. Lui et Axel évoquaient rarement le tragique destin de la quatorzième membre. Le sujet était... épineux, et ils n'aimaient pas en parler. Sauf que là, en l'occurrence, le Numéro VIII avait raison. Elle n'aurait pas voulu qu'ils soient séparés et qu'ils finissent par se battre entre eux.

- Non, c'est vrai. Mais Axel... C'est trop dangereux. C'est uniquement moi qui veux partir, tu ne dois pas te sentir obligé de t'engager là dedans. Ni pour elle, ni pour moi.

- C'est ce que je souhaite.

Roxas eut l'intuition soudaine que ce qu'Axel lui disait, que sa décision, il l'avait prise depuis quelque temps déjà. Qu'il avait longuement réfléchi, qu'il ne se laisserait pas fléchir. Et tout au fond de lui, il n'avait pas non plus envie qu'il fléchisse. Il avait envie de l'avoir près de lui.

- Mais Xemnas ? Kingdom Hearts, la quête de l'Organisation... Tu veux un cœur, Axel. Tu ne l'auras pas en me suivant.

La Rafale des Flammes Dansantes sourit et se rapprocha de lui.

- C'est là que tu te trompes, Roxas.

Il prit sa main et la posa sur sa poitrine, là où son cœur aurait dû se trouver, tandis que son autre bras s'enroulait autour de sa taille, l'amenant contre lui.

- Tu vois ? Rien. Mais... ça m'est égal.

Il lâcha sa main et l'enlaça tendrement.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin. Quand je suis avec toi, c'est comme si j'avais un cœur. Je n'ai pas besoin d'autre chose, tout ce que je veux, c'est rester à tes côtés. Laisse-moi te suivre, je t'en supplie.

Roxas s'écarta un peu, troublé au-delà des mots, et stupéfait de l'être.

- Rien ne sera jamais facile, tu le sais.

- Oui.

- On ne sera jamais tranquilles. On ne fera que fuir.

- Je connais les règles, je sais ce qu'on fait.

_Ce qu'on fait_. Déjà, « je » était devenu « nous ».

- Je m'en voudrais tellement s'il t'arrivait quelque chose... Dit le blond en enfouissant son visage contre l'épaule d'Axel. Ce dernier l'étreignit doucement.

- Plutôt mourir demain que vivre un siècle sans t'avoir connu.

Sur ces mots, il ouvrit un portail et prit la main de Roxas, l'entraînant dans les Ténèbres qui se refermèrent sur eux...

_AKUROKU_

**Note de la bêta-lectrice extasiée :**

**J'aiiiiiiiiiiime *-***


	47. Two roads

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ?) Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionné ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Résumé : ** Où deux personnes se croisent un matin dans le train...

**Traduction du titre : **« _Deux chemins _»

**Auto-évaluation : *****

**Note de l'auteur : Je n'ai pas oublié ce que j'ai dit concernant les AU. J'ai pas envie de me priver de vos reviews, alors… j'enlèverai les thèmes si un jour c'est nécessaire. Interdiction de plagier, ceci dit, ou alors ça va mal se mettre 8D**

Axel et Roxas en cent thèmes.

_Two Roads_

Le matin, dans les trains, vous devriez parfois vous arrêter et regarder autour de vous. Vous verriez alors à quel point les gens paraissent heureux de vivre. A l'image de ce type assis entre deux gosses qui font un peu de bruit et qui a l'air d'envisager sérieusement la vasectomie, par exemple. Ou bien de la dame un peu plus loin qui regarde droit devant elle, le regard sombre, comme si elle allait à l'échafaud. Ou encore, là-bas dans coin, ce garçon aux cheveux blonds qui roupille avec application, les bras enroulés autour de son sac.

Approchons-nous un peu, c'est lui qui nous intéresse. Il s'appelle Roxas, il a quinze ans. Tous les matins, il prend le train pendant deux heures pour aller au lycée. Tous les matins, il s'installe dans son siège, programme son portable pour qu'il le réveille avant sa gare et dort une heure et demie. Roxas a besoin de ses heures de sommeil. Par conséquent, quiconque a le malheur de le réveiller mérite la peine de mort. Mais pour l'instant, il dort paisiblement. N'est-il pas beau comme un ange ?

Oh, un nouveau personnage entre en scène, regardez ! Il vient d'entrer un jeune homme qui, ce qui est très surprenant, a le sourire aux lèvres et paraît d'excellente humeur. De si bonne humeur qu'en ne regardant pour où il marche, il vient de se prendre le pied dans une lanière de sac à main qui traîne au milieu du chemin. Et qu'il se vautre en beauté sur Roxas.

Lequel Roxas vient de se réveiller. Il ouvre et braque des yeux furieux sur le manant qui ose interrompre son auguste sommeil. Peine de mort ! Mais voilà qu'ils se posent sur quelque chose d'inattendu. Un visage jeune et beau, avec des yeux verts sublimes et un magnifique sourire penaud.

- Désolé, désolé, dit le jeune homme souriant en se relevant. Muet et toujours très en colère, Roxas le voit faire le tour de la tablette pour s'assoir en face de lui. Génial, finie, la tranquillité. Il regarde l'heure. Merde, pas question de rester réveillé pendant encore une demi-heure à regarder sa belle gueule. Pas question de bouger non plus, tous les autres sièges sont pris. Bon, il va essayer de se rendormir. Il se rencogne dans l'angle entre le dossier du siège et la fenêtre. Mais il n'arrive pas à retrouver le sommeil. Il croit avoir vu un truc sur la face du type tout à l'heure et ça l'intrigue. Il finit par rouvrir les yeux, juste pour regarder vite fait.

Le jeune homme souriant a posé un ordinateur portable sur la tablette et ses doigts font crépiter les touches. Roxas n'a pas rêvé. Il a deux triangles isocèles violets tatoués à la verticale qui lui griffent les pommettes. Et il a une tignasse cauchemardesque, rouge - pas rousse, vraiment rouge – complètement hérissée. Pffff. Il l'énerve. Comment c'est possible de rester beau avec une dégaine de punk pareille ? En plus, il est squelettique...

Roxas fait la grimace. Il en a marre de l'avoir sous les yeux. Il l'énerve. Quel boulot ça peut bien faire, un énergumène pareil ? Qui engagerait un clou tatoué et coiffé comme ça ? C'est sexy mais d'un mauvais genre ! Vraiment pas le style de personne qui l'intéresse, pense-t-il avec dédain. Limite, il lui collerait bien son poing sur la gueule pour lui enlever ce petit sourire heureux qui rend sa bouche si attirante.

Soudain, le train s'arrête. Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges referme son ordinateur, se lève et s'en va. Roxas ne le quitte pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il passe la porte, le foudroyant du regard.

Il espère bien ne pas le revoir demain !

_AKUROKU_


	48. Sport

**JAuteur :** Ariani Lee

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ?) Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionnés ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Résumé : **UA. Où Axel et Roxas s'associent pour participer à une compétition mais...

**Traduction du titre : **« _Sport _»

**Note de l'auteur :** Je pense qu'Axel doit avoir 27 ans, mais il m'arrive parfois de prendre des libertés avec son âge, vu que ça n'a pas été établi officiellement.

**Auto-évaluation : ******

**Note de l'auteur: dédicace à Johnny Weir, mon patineur préféré :-)  
**

Axel et Roxas en cent thèmes.

_Sport_

Impulsion.

Axel.

_Blanche, la glace. Couverte de sang. Des cris d'horreur, dans le public. Ses propres cris qu'il n'entend même pas tant ses oreilles sont pleines de ses cris de terreur à _elle_. « J'ai mal, je ne peux plus bouger ! » La musique qui continue, _La Valse des Flocons de Neige_ de Tchaïkovski, mais tout ce qu'il entend, ce sont les cris, et il ne voit rien d'autre que le sang, qui lentement recouvre la glace d'écarlate._

Roxas se reçut sur le pied droit en souplesse. Tandis qu'il filait sur la glace bondée, il sentait des regards braqués sur lui, mais il n'y prêtait guère attention. A exécuter des figures au milieu de tout ce monde, c'était normal qu'on le remarque. Mais il y avait longtemps - très longtemps - qu'il n'avait plus pratiqué sur une patinoire déserte. Il préférait la foule. Elle avait quelque chose de rassurant.

Il quitta la glace et s'assit pour enlever ses patins. A peine se fut-il posé sur le banc qu'on s'approcha de lui.

- Salut.

Les doigts toujours sur les sangles de ses patins, il releva la tête pour voir son interlocuteur. Un grand type maigre, avec des cheveux rouges.

- Salut, répondit-il.

L'autre lui sourit et désigna du pouce la cafétéria qui se trouvait au bord de la patinoire.

- Tu as un moment ? Je voudrais te parler, mais ça pèle sévère ici.

En même temps est-ce que c'est une tenue pour venir dans un endroit pareil ? Se demanda Roxas en regardant les vêtements pour le moins inadaptés que portait le curieux jeune homme - une paire de basket qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, un blue-jean délavé et un T-shirt noir avec des manches mi-longues, fait apparemment dans une matière des plus estivales. Comme il lui restait une heure avant de devoir rentrer pour le souper, il accepta d'aller prendre un verre et d'écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux garçons étaient assis autour d'un lait russe et d'un café. Ils serraient leurs tasses entre leurs doigts pour les réchauffer.

- Je m'appelle Axel, annonça le jeune homme roux. Merci d'avoir bien voulu m'accompagner.

- Moi, c'est Roxas.

- Enchanté, Roxas, dit Axel.

Il tendit une de ses longues mains par-dessus la table, et Roxas la serra. Son visage n'affichait guère qu'un intérêt poli, mais Axel ne semblait pas s'en formaliser. Il but une gorgée de lait russe, reposa sa tasse sur la soucoupe en faïence avec un léger tintement.

- Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu patines ? Demanda-t-il.

Roxas hésita. Pourtant, Dieu lui en fusse témoin, il se souvenait à la perfection de la première fois où il avait chaussé des patins à glace, du début des cours, de ses progrès... Des premières compétitions amateur, et d'_elle_...

- Ca fait dix ans. J'ai commencé quand j'en avais six.

- Et tu as déjà participé à des concours ?

Le blond haussa les épaules, l'air réticent, en émettant un son qui pouvait signifier aussi bien oui que non ou peut-être bien.

- Je participe à une compétition locale, expliqua le jeune homme. Le niveau est élevé, on nous impose certaines contraintes, des handicaps ou des conditions farfelues. J'ai réussi dans les cinq premières catégories en me classant dans les premiers, mais la dernière « épreuve » me pose un sérieux souci.

D'accord, mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec moi ? Pensa distraitement Roxas en observant un peu plus attentivement le visage de son vis-à-vis. Il y avait deux petits tatouages violets sous les yeux, d'un vert remarquable, dont l'amande était accentuée par deux fins traits de khôl qui les étiraient vers les tempes. Non, vraiment, pas commun...

- C'est une condition. La dernière épreuve, c'est un programme en couple non mixte.

Roxas pensa qu'il commençait à comprendre ou il voulait en venir. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment...

- Tous les autres patineurs que je connais participent à la compétition. La réelle difficulté de cette épreuve en fait, c'est de trouver un partenaire qui ait le niveau. Tous les candidats sont à la recherche de la perle rare.

Le blond prit une gorgée de café. Qu'il continue de parler, pitié, qu'il ne doive rien dire, parce qu'il avait la gorge si serrée qu'il aurait du mal...

- Et j'ai pensé à toi. Ça fait un certain temps que tu viens ici, et je t'ai déjà vu plusieurs fois exécuter des figures techniques complexes. Avec toujours un max de monde autour, mais ça n'a pas l'air de t'inquiéter ou de te gêner. Tu es assez sûr de toi et de ton niveau pour ne pas craindre de blesser quelqu'un.

Axel, tu parles d'un nom pour un patineur ! Songea Roxas, un peu amusé malgré son malaise.

- Je t'ai même déjà vu faire un double axel alors qu'il y avait un max de monde. Et à te voir faire, je suis prêt à parier tout ce que j'ai que tu sais en faire des triples.

Hé, mais attends un peu... Le double axel, je ne l'ai fait qu'une seule fois... Il y a des mois...

- Ça fait combien de temps exactement, que tu m'observes ? Demanda-t-il, et il fut soulagé d'entendre que sa voix était normale.

Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux, l'air pensif.

- Hé bien, là première fois que je t'ai vu... Ça doit faire à peu près un an. C'était l'hiver dernier, avant Noël. Enfin, voilà ce que je voulais te demander. L'épreuve est le mois prochain, dans trois semaines. On a de longs délais, puisqu'on doit faire en fonction de leurs desideratas. Je veux vraiment gagner ce concours. Est-ce que tu accepterais d'être mon partenaire pour ce programme ? Je sais que tu as le niveau pour le faire sans problèmes.

Roxas baissa le nez sur sa boisson refroidie. Il ne voulait pas participer à d'autres compétitions, il n'avait pas envie d'avoir à nouveau un partenaire. Il ne voulait plus jamais ça. Mais une partie de lui le souhaitait malgré tout. La glace, ce n'était pas la même chose seul qu'à deux. Les programmes en couples étaient de très loin ses préférés, à l'époque, avant... Avant que ça n'arrive. Qu'il le refuse ou non, ça lui manquait. Il regarda le jeune homme assis en face de lui, qui attendait sa réponse patiemment. Il ne fallait pas accepter. C'était une mauvaise idée, ça allait mal tourner. Ça ne pouvait que mal tourner. Mais sa bouche s'ouvrit toute seule et il s'entendit dire :

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne saurais pas te dire ça comme ça... Il faut que j'y réfléchisse.

Ah ! Mais merde, c'est pas un non ça ? Pourquoi j'ai répondu ça et pas juste non ?! S'alarma Roxas et regardant Axel fouiller dans la poche de son jean - chose que la position assise rendait tout moins que malaisée. Il en sortit une enveloppe qui avait souffert du transport.

- J'ai déjà créé un programme. Prends le temps de le regarder. Bien sûr, je peux y apporter des modifications, ce n'est pas un problème. J'ai indiqué mon numéro de portable à la fin.

Roxas tendit la main au-dessus de la table, accepta le pli et l'empocha machinalement. Il était passé en pilote automatique. Oh, non, non, non, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? Mon corps réagit tout seul, je raconte n'importe quoi... Il faut arrêter le massacre avant qu'il y ait des dommages collatéraux !

En s'efforçant de rester calme, il vida sa tasse et se leva. Axel l'imita et, le voyant sortir son portefeuille de son sac de sport, agita la main.

- Non, non, je t'en prie. C'est pour moi, c'est moi qui t'ai demandé de venir.

Toujours un peu groggy, le blond le regarda sortir une poignée de monnaie de sa poche, compter les pièces et les déposer sur la table. Ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la patinoire en silence. Une fois dehors, Axel se tourna vers lui.

- Bon, ben j'y vais. J'attends de tes nouvelles. Même pour refuser, préviens-moi, surtout.

Roxas acquiesça puis se mit en marche comme un automate. Il arriva chez lui en ce qui lui sembla être une dizaine de secondes. Il avait vingt minutes d'avance, alors il monta dans sa chambre où il s'affala sur son lit. Putain de journée maudite, philosophait-il en fixant le plafond.

- Roxas, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda son frère qui passait devant la porte ouverte de sa chambre. Le blond tourna la tête vers lui et lui fit sa réponse habituelle.

- Je me libère de mes frustrations.

Sora leva les yeux au ciel et poursuivit son chemin. Il adorait son frère et il le comprenait la plupart du temps, mais ça, c'était un truc qu'il n'avait jamais percuté. Quel rapport entre le fait d'être frustré et le plafond ? Bah, si ça l'amuse...

Dans sa chambre, le concerné était revenu à la contemplation des lézardes qui se trouvaient au-dessus de son lit et qu'il connaissait sur le bout de doigts.

Recommencer à patiner ? A Patiner _sérieusement_ ? L'idée était à la fois terrifiante et trop tentante. Le fait d'être « partenaires » avait une signification importante pour lui, et il ne connaissait même pas ce type.

- LES GARCONS ! A TABLE ! Appela une voix féminine d'en bas de l'escalier. Distrait un instant de ses préoccupations, il se leva. Il était affamé.

oOoOoOoOo

Il ne regagna sa chambre que bien plus tard dans la soirée. Après souper, il était resté devant la télévision avec sa famille. L'esprit occupé et plus tranquille.

Il se mit à se changer pour se mettre au lit. Il enleva son pull puis son T-shirt et fourra les mains dans les poches de son jean pour les vider avant de le mettre à la corbeille et ses doigts rencontrèrent quelque chose, qu'il sortit pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Ah, pensa-t-il simplement. Le répit était fini, son dilemme lui revint avec l'enveloppe - de plus en plus chiffonnée - qui contenait le programme d'Axel. Il s'assit sur son lit en la tenant par les coins, entre ses pouces et ses index. Fallait-il le lire ? Il fallait au moins l'ouvrir pour avoir son numéro et pouvoir lui dire qu'il refusait. Ne pas le faire aurait été grossier, vraiment. Alors il ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit plusieurs feuillets couverts d'une écriture volontaire, avec des lettres étroites et penchées vers la droite. Il les parcourut, d'abord en les survolant, puis plus attentivement. C'était plus fort que lui, les termes familiers s'alignaient les uns à côtés des autres, serrés, parfois un peu brouillons, comme s'ils avaient été jetés là à la va-vite, et pourtant...

Pourtant ce programme était meilleur que tout ceux qu'il avait faits jusqu'à maintenant. Tout s'enchaînait avec une fluidité parfaite, et plus il lisait, plus son esprit formait les images de ce que cela pourrait être, il pouvait voir les deux paires de lames virevolter sur la glace, glisser, fendre et s'envoler. Puis le final. Ecrit au milieu de la dernière page, un seul mot, écrit en grand et entouré plusieurs fois. Cinq lettres qui le glacèrent jusqu'à la moelle des os et arrêtèrent son cœur un instant.

**Porté**

A côté se trouvait un numéro de téléphone. Il se saisit du sien et composa un message, fébrile.

« _Je regrette mais je dois refuser ta proposition. Bonne chance pour la suite. Roxas _»

Il l'envoya au numéro indiqué. Sa peau s'était couverte d'une sueur froide. Il posa le portable et les feuillets sur son bureau, termina de se débarrasser et jeta ses habits sur le panier à linge déjà rempli. Il voulait dormir, juste dormir. Tout ça était fini, et il ne voulait plus y penser... Il se mit au lit, enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller et remonta la couverture au dessus de sa tête. Il ne se sentait pas le courage d'affronter ça, même s'il en mourait d'envie.

Plus jamais, se disait-il. Plus jamais.

oOoOoOoOo

Lorsqu'il rentra de l'école, le lendemain, sa mère l'attendait dans le salon, souriante. Il remarqua aussitôt ce qu'elle tenait à la main - les feuillets, le programme. Oh, non. Mais il était déjà trop tard, elle était sur lui, l'étreignant.

- Oh, mon chéri, dit-elle en le serrant fort contre elle. Tu te sens prêt à recommencer ?

Elle avait l'air si heureuse, oh, non, non, non...

- Je n'ai pas encore vraiment pris de décision, mentit-il avant de se gifler mentalement. Pourquoi sa voix lui désobéissait-elle ainsi ? Entretemps, sa mère s'était assise dans un canapé et serrait les papiers entre ses mains. Elle avait l'air aux anges.

- Parles-moi en un peu, demanda-t-elle. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Hé bien en fait, répondit le blond, mal à l'aise - il avait déjà refusé ! - ce n'est pas une fille. C'est un garçon, et il s'appelle Axel.

Le sourire de sa mère s'élargit encore. Il savait à quoi elle pensait.

- C'est bien, non ? Dit-elle.

- Oui, répondit Roxas en détournant le regard. Oui, sans doute.

- Allez, raconte moi, ça ne t'engage à rien...

Alors, il s'assit et répéta ce qu'Axel lui avait dit la veille, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il s'enfonçait dans son mensonge et surtout, il se rendait compte qu'il s'y complaisait. Il aurait aimé ne pas avoir refusé.

- Roxas, dit sa mère quand il se tut. Je ne veux pas t'influencer. Mais je pense que c'est une belle opportunité, tu devrais peut-être la saisir. Essayer. Mon chéri, ce n'est pas de ta faute, ce qui est arrivé, ce n'était qu'un accident. Mais tu n'as plus jamais été le même depuis, et... Je sais que ça te manque.

Il la regarda, et elle lui sourit.

- Et puis moi aussi, ça me manque. J'adorais te regarder patiner... Quant au... à la dernière figure, tu m'as bien dit qu'il était d'accord pour faire certaines modifications.

Il faut que j'essaye. Au moins que j'essaye. Si ça ne marche pas, je renoncerai. Définitivement. Si je ne le fais pas... Je le regretterai, pensa-t-il.

- Maman, tu veux bien me donner les feuilles, s'il te plaît ? Demanda-t-il.

Vite, avant que je ne change encore d'avis, ajouta-t-il en silence. Il prit les feuillets, son téléphone et changea de pièce. Nerveux, il composa le numéro et porta le combiné à son oreille.

- _Bonjour !_ Dit aussitôt une voix pleine d'entrain. _Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur d'Axel Lace, c'est vrai. Je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment - c'est vrai aussi. _**Mais je fais ce que je veux !** _Non, je plaisante. Si vous me laissez un message avec vos coordonnées, je vous rappellerai dès que j'en aurai l'occasion. C'est à vous !_

- BIIIIIIIIP-

Roxas resta muet pendant plusieurs secondes avant de finalement raccrocher. Il réessaya cinq minutes plus tard, sans résultat. Son portable était éteint. Il hésita un instant, puis décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes. Il retraversa le salon et décrocha son manteau dans le hall d'entrée.

- M'man, je vais à la patinoire ! Dit-il en sortant. Je t'appelle tout à l'heure !

Il referma la porte derrière lui et se mit en route. Vite, vite, avant que je ne change encore d'avis.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la patinoire, il se hâta de se rendre au bord de la piste. Il regarda autour de lui, puis chercha parmi la masse des patineurs la tignasse rouge d'Axel. Pas de trace de lui. Il s'accouda à la barrière dépité. Il lui avait déjà dit non, il devait être en train de chercher quelqu'un d'autre. Bon, je vais lui laisser un message, pensait-il, lorsqu'une voix l'interpella.

- Roxas, tu es là ! J'espérais bien te trouver ici.

Il se retourna. C'était Axel, qui se dirigeait vers lui d'un pas rapide.

- Mon portable, dit-il en arrivant à côté de lui. J'arrive pas à remettre la main dessus, depuis hier soir. Même pas sûr que je l'avais encore quand on s'est parlé.

C'est vrai, tiens, je n'ai pas eu l'accusé de réception pour le message d'hier soir en fait... Songea Roxas.

- Tu peux pas me répondre si je suis injoignable, alors je suis venu ici. Alors, il te plaît ?

Le blond resta interdit un instant. Il tenait toujours les feuillets dans sa main.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda le roux, l'air inquiet.

- Oh, oui, très bien ! Répondit aussitôt Roxas. Je suis venu te dire que j'acceptais.

Ça y est, je l'ai dit ! Pensa-t-il. Le visage d'Axel s'éclaira d'un grand sourire. Il allait dire quelque chose mais le téléphone de Roxas se mit à sonner. S'excusant d'un geste, il décrocha.

- Roxas ?

- Oui, maman, excuse-moi, tout va bien.

- Vraiment ?

La voix était pressante au bout du fil, malgré les efforts évidents qu'elle faisait pour ne pas laisser transparaître son impatience.

- Oui, maman. J'ai accepté.

Il pouvait presque _l'entendre _sourire au bout du fil.

- C'est formidable, chéri. Je suis désolée mais il faudrait que tu rentres, ça va être l'heure du souper.

- Oui, j'arrive tout de suite.

Il raccrocha et se retourna vers Axel qui souriait toujours.

- Je dois y aller, désolé...

- Pas grave. Je vais aller retenir la piste pour... Quand est-ce que ça t'arrange, en fait ?

- Les vacances de Noël commencent vendredi. Quand tu veux, j'aurai tout le temps.

Axel acquiesça et lui tendit une main qu'il serra.

- Oh, attends ! Dit-il tout à coup.

Il sortit de la poche de son jean un morceau de papier et un Bic.

- Donnes-moi ton numéro. Je me débrouillerai pour te faire savoir ce qu'il en est.

- D'accord.

Il utilisa le dos du roux comme écritoire pour noter ses coordonnées (que je ne dévoilerai pas par soucis de sa vie privée, vous comprenez...), puis il rentra chez lui au pas de course. Il avait la gorge serrée, mais il se sentait beaucoup, beaucoup plus léger...

oOoOoOoOo

- Ça coûte combien de retenir la patinoire comme ça ? Demanda Roxas avec une certaine appréhension, en contemplant l'immensité blanche et vide de la glace.

- Oh, rien, répondit Axel qui cherchait une prise d'électricité pour brancher sa chaîne hi-fi. Le dimanche, on a le droit de l'utiliser gratuitement pour s'entraîner. A condition de vraiment s'entraîner, évidemment. Ah, voilà !

Il fit passer son bras sous un gradin et brancha l'alimentation. Ce jour là, il était habillé de façon plus adaptée - un survêtement conçu pour le patin à glace.

- On a deux heures devant nous, dit-il. Pour commencer, je vais te montrer le programme tel que je l'ai composé, seul. Tu me diras si ça te convient. S'il y a des rectifications à faire, il faudrait qu'on le fasse aujourd'hui.

- D'accord.

Roxas s'assit sur les gradins, à côté du blaster, et regarda son nouveau partenaire aller se placer au centre de la piste et se mettre en position. Il lança la musique et Axel partit en même temps qu'elle, les mains étendues à hauteur de sa poitrine, comme s'il tenait celles de quelqu'un. Un instant plus tard, il lâchait son compagnon imaginaire et se lançait dans une paire d'axels.

Ça n'arrêtait pas. Roxas n'en revenait pas, il n'avait jamais vu ça ailleurs qu'à la télévision, dans les compétitions de très haut vol. Il voyait Axel patiner pour la première fois, et c'était... bluffant. Il enchaînait les sauts de valse, les flips et les loops, bouclait, voltait, pivotait il allait de pas chassé en double ou triple axel, simulant les figures en duo. Roxas se mit à attendre avec impatience le moment où il poserait ses mains dans les siennes et où ils le feraient ensemble. Combien elle lui avait manqué, la sensation, la communion totale avec l'autre pendant la « danse ». Il connaissait le programme, il l'avait lu et relu, et il brûlait d'envie de le rejoindre sur la glace, de le surprendre. Mais il s'abstint. Le programme arrivait à son terme et le final avec lui. Axel fila sur quelques mètres, les bras en croix, puis s'arrêta avec la musique. Il se tourna vers lui.

- Alors, qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Demanda-t-il.

- Parfait ! Répliqua Roxas.

Je peux le faire ! Se dit-il. J'en suis capable, c'est sûr.

- Génial. On va commencer tout de suite alors ?

Roxas hocha la tête et sourit en se levant. C'était la première fois, pour Axel, qu'il le voyait sourire. Il le rejoignit sur la glace, et soudain, ils se retrouvèrent face à face, exactement dans la même position de départ : les bras levés à hauteur de la poitrine, comme pour tenir celles de l'autre. Il y eut un silence embarrassé, puis Axel lâcha un petit rire gêné.

- Ah bah oui, fallait bien en arriver là, dit-il.

- Mais... Je n'ai encore jamais exécuté un programme de... de ce _côté-là_ !

Il était un garçon, il avait toujours eu la place du meneur avant. Voilà que c'était à lui - car c'était à lui, sans le moindre doute - de se laisser guider, lancer. Enlacer. Il déglutit et ses joues se colorèrent. Apparemment, Axel avait suivi le cheminement de sa pensée sur son visage.

- Désolé, mais c'est à toi que revient le rôle de... De la _fille_, en fait. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas inclus trop de corps à corps.

- Il y en a quand même, hein, répliqua Roxas.

Axel haussa les épaules.

- Si jamais tu veux laisser tomber, tu peux encore le faire.

Roxas secoua vigoureusement la tête.

- Non, surtout pas ! Je veux le faire ! De toute façon, c'est plus logique comme ça. Déjà, c'est surtout toi qui seras noté, et surtout, tu es beaucoup plus grand que moi.

Le jeune homme le regarda en souriant.

- C'est vrai que t'es petit. Un mètre soixante-cinq, c'est ça ?

- Oh c'est bon, monsieur Je-Mesure-Un-Mètre-Quatre-Vingt-Cinq-Et-Je-M'y-Crois. A côté de ça, t'as l'air d'avoir été taillé dans une allumette, j'aurais presque peur que tu te casses en morceaux ! Tu vas arriver à me soulever, t'es sûr ? Répliqua Roxas d'une voix acide, vexé. Non, il n'avait pas fini sa croissance. Oui, il y avait de grandes chances qu'il pousse encore de dix bons centimètres dans l'année. Mais l'autre sourit et, rapide comme l'éclair, le saisit par la taille et le souleva à bout de bras, sans montrer de difficulté.

- Tu vois. T'es plus léger que certaines filles que j'ai déjà porté, je suis sûr.

Roxas ne se vexa pas cette fois. Il ne l'entendit même pas. Il était raide comme une planche. Ne pas paniquer, ne pas paniquer, je peux le faire, je vais le faire. Il s'efforça de rester calme jusqu'à ce qu'il le repose sur ses patins. Il se détendit et se retourna.

- Bon, allons-y alors. On commence bien comme ça ?

- Oui, c'est ça. Je viens derrière toi, dit Axel en joignant le geste à la parole. Tu laisses tes poignets dans mes mains. Plus lâches. Voilà, comme ça.

- C'est super différent, s'effara Roxas, surpris par ce contact d'un genre nouveau. Donc ce n'est pas moi qui entame, hein.

- Non, tu attends mon impulsion. On part vers la gauche, cinq pas, on se sépare et on fait deux axels d'affilée. Et arrête de sourire comme ça ou je te casse le nez.

Roxas ricana sans méchanceté. Lui et Axel s'entendaient déjà vraiment bien, même si ce dernier était bien plus âgé que lui. Vingt-trois ans. Le blond reprit correctement la position - comment se tenait-_elle_ déjà ? Axel bougea, il le suivit, s'efforçant de se laisser guider. Un pas, deux, trois, quatre et cinq. Ecart, impulsion, axel, réception, impulsion, re-axel, réception... Ratée.

Roxas dérapa sur la glace et tomba par terre, se cognant douloureusement la hanche.

- Ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas patiné en couple, s'excusa-t-il, le regard piteux. J'ai besoin de me réadapter un peu.

Axel sourit et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

- Si tu patinais un peu seul, pour te réhabituer ? Tu n'enchaînes pas quand il y a du monde.

- Trop dangereux, c'est sûr. Je veux bien.

- OK, je te regarde. Comme ça j'en verrai un peu plus sur tes talents !

Il s'éloigna et alla prendre la place qu'avait occupée Roxas un peu plus tôt, et lui mit de la musique. Un morceau calme. Roxas fit quelques pas chassés, pivota, fila sur la glace comme une flèche. Tout cet espace, comme c'était grisant, après tout ce temps ! Des gradins, Axel cria :

- SAUTE !

Il ne se fit pas prier. Trois pas, une impulsion, et boucle piqué, doublée dans la foulée. Il s'arrêta dans une gerbe de poussière de glace et salua cérémonieusement.

- Continue, continue ! Le pressa Axel.

Il repartit, s'enhardit. Son compagnon le regarda faire un instant. Des premiers pas un peu hésitants, il retrouva rapidement une assurance qui facilitait tout. Après l'avoir vu exécuter un triple lutz et se recevoir avec une élégance de danseuse étoile, Axel se leva et le rejoignit sur la piste. Il ne s'aperçut pas de sa présence tout de suite. Le jeune homme commença à tourner autour de lui, en exécutant de petits sauts, jusqu'à ce qu'il le remarque enfin. Ils se sourirent.

- Allez, dit le roux. Double boucle piqué, synchro.

Roxas hocha la tête.

- Un, deux, trois.

Ils sautèrent en même temps, se reçurent avec une demi-seconde de décalage. Pas mal du tout pour un premier essai.

- Bon, plus compliqué. Triple Lutz.

- Un, deux, trois !

Saut, une demi-seconde de décalage à l'impulsion, réception synchrone. La musique se tut et Axel décrivit un large cercle, son corps négligemment penché sur la droite, pour venir se placer derrière Roxas. Il lui prit les poignets, les leva. Lâches, les mains. Impec'. Il l'entraîna avec lui. Roxas se laissa guider, recula un peu pour être presque contre son partenaire, comme _elle_ le faisait avec lui. C'était agréable de se sentir soutenu comme ça. Ils firent ça un instant, puis Axel lâcha ses mains, les posa sur sa taille.

- Attention, flip ! Dit-il.

De quoi ?! Les mains le serrèrent plus fort, le soulevèrent, le lancèrent. Il ramena ses bras en croix sur la poitrine pour tourner, les écarta et tenta de se rattraper. Il y parvint de justesse. Ça n'avait de flip que le nom, et il avait le cœur battant.

- T'es pas bien ?! Tu m'as fait peur ! On m'avait jamais lancé, avant !

- Je sais, justement. J'ai déjà entendu dire que c'est plus facile quand on ne s'y attend pas, au début. Tu t'en es super bien sorti, je m'attendais à ce que tu tombes !

Roxas avait du mal à comprendre ce qui le rendait si content, mais bon. Après tout, c'était pas si mal.

- On réessaye ?

- Mouais. On ne devrait pas travailler le programme ?

Axel acquiesça.

- On réessaye la première séquence ?

- D'accord.

Ils se remirent en position. Bien, les mains. On y va.

Dans le silence de la patinoire, il n'y eut plus que le bruit des lames sur la glace, puis les deux sauts, réception parfaite.

- Triple axel ! lança Roxas avec un sourire en coin.

Axel sourit à son tour, ils s'élancèrent, bondirent. La porte s'ouvrit et un couple entra. Axel braqua, s'arrêta, Roxas l'imita. Des nuages de neige volèrent, raclés sur la glace par les lames.

- Mince, j'avais pas vu l'heure ! Excusez-nous ! Ajouta le jeune homme d'une voix forte à l'intention des nouveaux arrivants.

- Pas de problème, répondit la jeune femme. Faites à votre aise.

Ils quittèrent la glace rapidement, cédant la place. Ils se hâtèrent d'ôter leurs patins, de débrancher la radio et de filer à l'extérieur.

- On remet ça demain ? Demanda Roxas.

- Demain, je peux pas. Mercredi ?

- Je dois aller chercher mes résultats au lycée, mercredi, j'ai rendez-vous à quatorze heures. Mais après ça, si ça te va ? Ou le matin ?

- Non, c'est mieux après. Sinon tu seras nerveux.

Bien vu.

- Tu voudrais bien me donner ton adresse ? Demanda Axel.

- Pourquoi faire ? S'étonna le blond.

- Je suis en voiture, je viendrai te chercher.

Le visage de Roxas s'éclaira. Echapper au froid, à la pluie et au vent ? Oh, oui !

- Tu as de quoi noter ?

_AKUROKU_

A suivre dans le thème numéro 53, « _Keeping a Secret_ »


	49. Deep in tought

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku (Axel/Roxas pour les néophytes ))

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ?) Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionnés ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Résumé : **Où Roxas réfléchit trop, et où c'est Axel qui chope la migraine.

**Traduction du titre : **« _Perdu dans ses pensées _»

**Auto-évaluation : ***

**Note : Désolée pour la journée de retard. Je suiiiiiiiiis malaaaaaaaaaaadeuh...**

Axel et Roxas en cent thèmes.

_Deep in thought_

Axel n'aimait pas quand Roxas était plongé dans ses pensées. Il savait à quel point les paroles de Xion avaient marqué son esprit, et il savait aussi à quoi il réfléchissait. Il craignait qu'un jour où l'autre, Roxas parte chercher les réponses à ses questions. Ces réponses qu'Axel avait, bien sûr. Toute l'Organisation savait, ce n'était un secret que pour Roxas. Un secret absolu. L'ordre avait été clair : le Porteur de la Keyblade devait tout ignorer de ses origines. Point final.

Ça le rendait fou, Axel, de le regarder se torturer les méninges, fouiller sa mémoire vide sans pouvoir intervenir. Un jour il partirait, il le savait.

Axel n'aimait pas quand Roxas était plongé dans ses pensées. Ça lui donnait la migraine.

_AKUROKU_


	50. Keeping a secret

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku (Axel/Roxas pour les néophytes ))

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ?) Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionnés ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Résumé : **UA. Où Roxas avoue un lourd secret et parvient à surmonter ses peurs.

**Traduction du titre : **« _Garder un secret _»

**Auto-évaluation : ******

Axel et Roxas en cent thèmes.

_Keeping a secret_

Axel sonna au numéro 5, comme le lui avait indiqué Roxas. C'était une petite maison, la plaque en métal vieilli sur la porte indiquait : « Famille Langley ». La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme d'âge mûr qui le regarda bizarrement pendant un instant, puis son visage s'éclaira.

- Est-ce que Roxas est là ? Demanda le jeune homme.

- Non, il n'est pas encore rentré. Vous êtes Axel, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui.

Le sourire de la mère de Roxas s'élargit et elle l'invita à rentrer. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux.

- J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? Demanda Axel, amusé.

- C'est-à-dire que... Quand j'ai demandé à Roxas de me parler de vous, il m'a dit : « Grand, mince, les cheveux rouges et longs, et deux tatouages sur les joues. » Je m'étais composé un tableau moins... agréable. Excusez-moi, je ne dis pas ça pour vous vexer !

Il sourit et agita la main, comme s'il chassait une mouche.

- Il n'a rien dit de faux, et j'avoue que dit comme ça, ça fait voyou.

Elle gloussa, et un téléphone se mit à sonner. Elle alla décrocher.

- Allô... Oui, mon chéri... Ah ? Pas de problème ?... D'accord... Oui, il est arrivé... D'accord. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va. A tout de suite.

Elle raccrocha et se retourna vers son visiteur.

- Il y avait du retard à l'école. Il a raté son bus, il sera là d'ici une demi-heure. Je suis bien contente que vous ayez fait cette proposition à mon fils. Avant-hier, quand il est rentré, il avait un sourire que je ne lui avais plus vu depuis...

Elle se tut.

- Roxas avait arrêté de patiner, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ? Il est vraiment doué, dit le roux, intrigué.

La mère de Roxas secoua la tête.

- Je préfère ne pas vous en parler. Il le fera forcément lui-même, avant... la fin.

- Je comprends.

- Par contre, je peux vous montrer quelque chose ! S'exclama-t-elle. Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous.

Axel s'exécuta, tandis qu'elle insérait un disque dans le lecteur DVD. Télécommande à la main, elle vint dans le divan, à côté de son hôte.

- Ces derniers temps, je n'avais plus que ça pour le regarder patiner. Je les ai compilés.

A l'écran, une image apparut. La vidéo était de toute évidence amateur. On voyait une patinoire, et dessus, un petit garçon, l'air peu à l'aise. Blond comme les blés.

- Allez, Roxas ! dit une voix d'homme. Vas-y, ça tourne, c'est toi la vedette !

Le gosse sourit, s'élança à petit pas sur la glace et fit un joli petit flip. Axel sourit sans pouvoir se retenir. Adorable... La vidéo s'arrêtait là.

- Il avait huit ans, il s'exerçait depuis presque deux ans. Les suivantes sont toutes prises pendant ses entraînements, il y en a plusieurs.

Et effectivement. Des huit aux douze ans de Roxas, plusieurs fragments de ses entraînements. Il file sur la glace, il saute, il tombe, il fonce, un double axel victorieux et payé cher d'écorchures et d'hématomes. Puis tout à coup, un nouveau personnage. Roxas n'est plus seul sur la glace. Il y a avec lui une fille de son âge, très jolie, blonde comme lui. Toujours en blanc. Survêtement blanc, tenues blanches. Des entraînements, puis, tout à coup, un vrai programme commence, en musique. Il y a du monde dans les gradins d'en face. Ils se placent au centre de la glace, se mettent en position. Zoom sur leurs visages qui expriment l'attente. Roxas pouvait avoir quatorze ans, peut-être tout juste quinze. Premières notes, le couple se délie et s'élance à l'assaut de la glace. Axel n'en croyait pas ses yeux, la maîtrise dont il faisait preuve était... totalement hallucinante. On aurait dit qu'il volait sur la glace. Les deux adolescents blonds vêtus de blanc virevoltaient sur la glace avec tant de légèreté qu'ils ressemblaient à un couple d'anges en vol.

Une clé tourna dans la porte d'entrée.

- Je suis rentré, dit la voix de Roxas dans le hall d'entrée. Sa mère mit le DVD en pause. Il entra dans la pièce, et ses yeux se posèrent sur l'image à l'écran. Il cligna des yeux, brièvement, puis salua sa mère et Axel, s'excusa pour le retard. Allez-y, allez-y, continuez, je reviens. Il s'éclipsa dans la cuisine pendant que la musique reprenait. L'écoutant d'une oreille distraite, il prépara un café et deux verres de coca qu'il déposa sur un plateau. Chargé, il regagnaa le salon, déposa les boissons devant leurs destinataires, toujours vissés à l'écran. Roxas s'assit et tâcha de regarder ailleurs, jusqu'à ce que ce soit fini. Sirotant son verre, il attendit. Lorsque la dernière vidéo fut finie, sa mère et son invité semblèrent se réanimer.

- On va y aller ? Demanda Roxas. Parce que sinon, le temps que je rentre pour souper, il nous restera presque pas de temps pour travailler.

Axel acquiesça en buvant une gorgée à son verre. Ils se levèrent.

- Roxas, dit sa mère. Ce soir... Je fais de la salade, alors tu peux manger plus tard. Prenez tout votre temps, et si vous voulez venir souper, Axel, vous êtes le bienvenu.

- C'est très aimable à vous, merci. Mais vous pouvez me tutoyer, je n'ai que vingt-trois ans.

La mère de Roxas sourit.

- Alors, sois le bienvenu, dit-elle, et il acquiesça.

oOoOoOoOo

Une semaine plus tard, le travail avait avancé de façon tout à fait satisfaisante. Roxas s'était tout à fait habitué à son nouveau partenaire, ainsi qu'à son rôle de suiveur - ce qui n'avait pas été sans mal. Malgré une angoisse dormante à propos du porté final, patiner était redevenu un réel plaisir, et les séances d'entraînement lui paraissaient toujours trop courtes. Il n'y avait, en fait, qu'un seul problème.

L'établissement d'un score au patinage artistique est basé sur une notation technique, plus cinq critères, recevant chacun une note pouvant aller de 0.0 à 10. La moyenne est faite ensuite, en additionnant les notes attribuées par les juges. L'un de ces cinq critères est l'interprétation - comme au théâtre ou dans un ballet, il s'agit de retransmettre un sentiment au public afin de l'émouvoir. Amour, désir, haine, amusement... Cet aspect d'un programme est tout aussi important que la technique.

Or, depuis qu'ils enchaînaient les trente premières secondes du programme sans erreur, Axel avait commencé à... Hé, bien, à le _regarder_. Par instants, il sentait ses yeux sur lui, ou voyait l'expression de son visage, et il se sentait bizarre. Personne ne l'avait jamais regardé comme ça, à part... à part _elle_. Il savait qu'il ne s'agissait là que de comédie, car dès qu'ils s'arrêtaient de patiner, le visage du roux reprenait son air habituel, ses yeux ne le fixaient plus avec ce... Enfin, pas comme _ça_. Mais il se connaissait, il connaissait son cœur, il savait comment il réagissait face à sa - enfin plutôt son - partenaire. Lui ne savait jouer la comédie, ce qu'il montrait, il fallait qu'il l'éprouve... Il avait pensé qu'accepter d'aider Axel ne poserait pas de problèmes de ce côté-là. Que c'était l'opportunité de recommencer à patiner en couple sans s'exposer à une cruelle déception et à bien des tracas sentimentaux. Le problème, c'était qu'il s'était vraisemblablement trompé. Car quand ils s'arrêtaient de patiner, que le jeune homme cessait de « jouer », il était... déçu. Il devait se retenir pour ne pas le retenir, lui, quand ses mains laissaient les siennes, ou que le bras qui enlaçait sa taille et le tenait contre lui le lâchait. Roxas assistait impuissant à cette catastrophe, à cette tempête d'émotions et de pensées contradictoires qui volaient en tous sens sous son crâne, dans son cœur, dont il ne parvenait pas à extraire quoi que ce soit. Et dire que je ne le connais même pas depuis quinze jours, se répétait-il sans cesse. Le piège se refermait sur lui, trop rapidement pour qu'il puisse lui échapper. En fait, la première fois qu'il m'a adressé la parole, il était déjà trop tard...

Après dix jours, ils maîtrisaient la première moitié du programme. Il leur fallut une semaine de plus pour savoir le faire en entier, ce qui leur laissait cinq jours jusqu'à la compétition. Cinq jours pour se perfectionner, cinq jours pour oser enfin le « final ». Ils ne l'avaient pas encore fait, ils devaient s'y mettre. Ce jour-là, Roxas attendit qu'Axel vienne le chercher avec une boule qui lui remontait dans la gorge. Il avait peur. Elle grimpa d'un cran quand il monta dans la voiture, et d'un autre quand, à la patinoire, il se débarrassa du manteau qu'il portait au dessus de ses vêtements - chemise et pantalon, c'était aussi le jour de la répétition en tenue. Il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres quand Axel prit ses poignets dans ses mains et que la musique commença. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de patiner. Les gestes étaient devenus des réflexes conditionnés, son corps réagissait tout seul, ce qui lui laissait tout le loisir de se concentrer sur les mains d'Axel et le contact de son corps contre le sien, et d'appréhender le porté. Qui vint bien trop vite à son goût. Axel arriva derrière lui. Je peux le faire, se dit-il en tendant légèrement ses mains vers l'arrière. Je dois le faire, pensa-t-il en trouvant celles d'Axel et en emmêlant ses doigts aux siens, fermement. Mais à l'instant même où il commença à le soulever et que les lames de ses patins quittèrent le sol, son corps échappa totalement à son contrôle. Il se dégagea et atterit sans grâce sur la glace, tomba presque. Oh, non. Je n'y arriverai jamais.

Il fila à toute vitesse, retraversant la patinoire vers la sortie, suivit d'Axel qui se demandait quelle mouche l'avait piqué.

- Arrête, où est-ce que tu vas ? Cria-t-il. Roxas !

Roxas quitta la glace, fit trois pas rapides avec ses patins aux pieds avant de trébucher et de s'étaler par terre de tout son long.

- _Roxas !_ S'écria la voix d'Axel derrière lui, clairement angoissée. Tu t'es blessé ?

Le blond se redressa sur les coudes, fit remuer ses pieds.

- Non, je n'ai rien, répondit-il au jeune homme qui arrivait près de lui.

Malheureusement. Une entorse m'aurait peut-être sorti de cette galère.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien.

Axel le regarda d'un œil interrogateur, avant de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever. Au moment où il prit sa main, Roxas vit sur son visage - juste un instant - une de ces expressions qu'il avait quand il patinait. Un regard qui semblait dire qu'il était la chose la plus précieuse du monde. Il se releva, en pleine confusion, et à peine fut-il remis sur pieds - ou plutôt sur lames - qu'il perdit à nouveau l'équilibre. Il tomba contre Axel qui tomba à son tour, vers les escaliers qui permettaient d'accéder à la glace. Mais il parvint de justesse à se rattraper à la barrière, ce qui diminua considérablement l'impact de la chute.

- Hé ben, dit-il, complètement vautré sur les marches, Roxas étalé sur lui, on est passés près de la... Hé !

Roxas avait profité de sa position pour l'enlacer et se serrait contre lui. C'était sécurisant son cœur battait à tout rompre, il était certain qu'Axel pouvait le sentir.

- Ça ne va pas ? Demanda ce dernier, perplexe.

Il ne voyait pas le visage du blond, qui était enfoui contre lui. Faute de mieux, il leva une main et commença à lui caresser les cheveux avec douceur.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il.

Roxas secoua vigoureusement la tête. Il était bien, là, il ne voulait pas bouger, ni penser, ni parler, ni rien. Juste rester contre lui, sentir sa main dans mes cheveux, respirer son odeur...

Mais Axel ne semblait pas partager sa vision de la chose. Il s'accrocha à la barrière et tira, se redressant. Bien obligé, Roxas allait se relever quand il l'attrapa et le fit asseoir à côté de lui. Il passa ensuite son bras autour de ses épaules et l'étreignit. Le blond rougit.

- Ne fais pas ça, demanda-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? Il y a une minute, c'est toi qui étais collé à moi.

- ... Tu ne comprends pas, murmura Roxas.

- Non, je sais. Mais je voudrais comprendre. Pourquoi avais-tu arrêté de patiner ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas pu me laisser te porter ?

Roxas poussa un gémissement en enfouissant son visage dans ses bras.

- Roxas, écoutes-moi bien. Pour ce concours, tu me rends un service que je n'oublierai jamais. On s'entend bien tous les deux et je ne veux pas qu'on arrête de se voir quand ce sera fini. Je voudrais qu'on continue ensemble. Et surtout... Tu es mon partenaire. Ça fait de toi mon ami.

Roxas releva la tête mais ne le regarda pas. Il resta silencieux pendant un long moment, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à se décider à parler. Finalement, quand il ouvrit la bouche, sa voix était altérée.

- Tu es mon partenaire. Ça fait de toi... plus que mon ami.

Axel le regarda, surpris, mais ne bougea pas et ne dit mot. Au bout d'un long moment de silence, il parla.

- Dis-moi pourquoi tu as peur des portés.

Ce n'était pas une demande. Presque un ordre. Et ça vint tout seul, comme s'il n'avait attendu que ça.

- J'avais une partenaire. Tu l'as vue, sur les vidéos que ma mère t'a montrées. Elle s'appelait Naminé. On était... On se connaissait depuis très longtemps tous les deux, mais on n'a commencé à patiner ensemble que quand on avait quatorze ans. C'était il y a deux ans. On s'entendait... vraiment bien. Ça marchait très bien, alors on a essayé des compétitions. Ça aussi, ça marchait bien. Et... un jour, pendant un concours... Il y avait un porté de notre programme. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé... On l'avait déjà faut plusieurs fois, mais... Cette fois-là, quand je l'ai soulevée... J'ai dérapé.

Axel serra plus fort son bras autour de ses épaules pour l'encourager à continuer. Roxas se tourna et se blottit contre lui, se laissant enlacer. Axel ne lui avait pas répondu. Ce moment était particulier, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir envie d'en profiter et de le prolonger. Finalement, sans se redresser, il reprit la parole.

- J'ai réussi à me rattraper, limite. Mais je l'ai... lâchée. Elle est tombée sur la glace. Je n'ai jamais réussi à bien me souvenir de ce qui est arrivé. Je sais... qu'en tombant, elle s'était écrasé plusieurs vertèbres, parce que ses parents me l'ont expliqué. Quand j'y repense, tout ce dont je me rappelle, c'était qu'elle devait avoir une blessure qui saignait énormément. Il y avait du sang sur la glace. Beaucoup de sang. Tout le monde hurlait autour de moi. Elle criait qu'elle avait mal... qu'elle ne pouvait plus... bouger. J'étais pétrifié. Je regardais la flaque de sang qui s'élargissait et venait vers moi. J'étais... mort de peur. Je n'arrivais même plus à penser... J'étais persuadé que si... Que si le sang touchait mes patins... me touchait, moi, quelque chose... quelque chose de terrible allait se produire. Je ne savais pas quoi, j'étais juste terrorisé, et je ne pouvais pas bouger.

A nouveau, il se serra contre Axel qui l'étreignit. Il frissonnait, son souffle état erratique, comme s'il était en train de fournir un effort violent. Axel glissa une main dans ses cheveux, fit courir ses doigts sur la peau de son crâne, lentement, pour tenter de l'apaiser.

- Que s'est-il passé, ensuite ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Des gens sont arrivés sur la glace. L'équipe médicale, un truc comme ça. Quelqu'un m'a saisi et m'a emmené... ailleurs. Après je ne sais plus très bien. Une ambulance est venue, elle est allée à l'hôpital.

Il produisit soudain un son étrange, une inspiration forte et sifflante. Axel comprit qu'il pleurait. Il l'écarta de lui doucement, malgré sa résistance, et essuya ses larmes. Roxas gardait son regard ostensiblement baissé. Il avait honte de lui. Pleurer comme ça... Déjà, ça ne lui arriverait pas souvent, c'était pas glorieux, et en plus, il fallait que ce soit devant Axel. Merde, pourquoi faut-il que je pleure devant lui ? Je ne veux pas qu'il me voie comme ça. Ce n'est pas l'image que je veux qu'il ait de moi...

Mais ses mains qui caressaient ses joues pour essuyer ses larmes, c'était une sensation si agréable. Il soupira de bien-être et la main d'Axel quitta son visage. Il se retint de protester. Il avait arrêté de pleurer, et Axel le reprit contre lui. C'était si bon...

- Aujourd'hui... Enfin aux dernières nouvelles, elle était dans une chaise roulante. Les médecins... n'étaient pas optimistes quand à son rétablissement. On a déménagé. Je ne l'ai plus vue depuis... Voilà l'histoire.

Les bras autour de lui l'étreignirent, et il ajouta :

- Je l'aimais. Et c'est pour ça... Que je ne patinais plus en couple. Je ne voulais pas que ça recommence. C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté de patiner avec toi. Je pensais que parce que tu n'es pas une fille... Je ne risquais pas de tomber amoureux de toi.

Il se décida enfin à lever les yeux. Axel le regardait, sans sourire ni protester. Tout ce que Roxas voyait, c'était un océan vert de bienveillance sans faille, de tendresse insondable. Qui disparut quand Axel releva le menton et l'embrassa longuement... sur le front. Il appuyait ses lèvres sur sa peau comme s'il y déposa quelque chose. Roxas ferma les yeux, déçu et heureux à la fois. Le jeune homme s'écarta au bout d'un moment et lui sourit.

- C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Roxas en effleurant son front du bout des doigts.

- Un porte-bonheur.

Roxas sourit. Il se sentait mieux, beaucoup mieux.

- A ton tour ! Dit-il. Racontes-moi pourquoi tu veux tellement gagner ce concours.

Axel acquiesça.

- J'ai vingt-trois ans. C'est trop pour se lancer dans une carrière. Cette compétition, c'est ma dernière tentative, mais elle est plus symbolique qu'autre chose. Je veux me prouver que j'en suis capable. Que dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais pu le faire. Je ne veux pas avoir de regrets, tu comprends.

Roxas hocha la tête. Bien sûr que je comprends. C'est ce que je veux, moi aussi...

- Roxas, dit Axel. On peut enlever le porté, si tu veux. On le remplacera par autre chose.

- Non ! S'exclama Roxas. Non, surtout pas ! Si on ne fait pas au moins un porté, on n'aura pas un seul cinq ! Je vais y arriver, je sais que je peux. Tu m'as déjà aidé pour beaucoup, sans le savoir. On va te le faire gagner, ce concours. Je te le promets !

Axel sourit devant son ardeur, et son sourire s'élargit encore quand le blond prit sa tête entre ses mains et la pencha vers lui, pour lui déposer à son tour un long baiser sur son front.

- En voilà un pour toi aussi ! Dit-il en le relâchant. Allez, au boulot ! On n'aura pas trop de cinq jours être au point.

Et il s'élança sur la glace avec élégance. Axel le rejoignit.

oOoOoOoOo

Le jour de la compétition arriva. Assis sur un banc, Roxas faisait et défaisait les lacets et les sangles de ses patins pendant qu'Axel fumait discrètement une cigarette. C'était comme ça qu'il essayait d'oublier son trac. Ça devait être juste assez serré, pas trop, ni trop peu. Il savait que sa famille était dans le public, mais il ne savait pas où et préférait ne pas le savoir, pour ne pas être déconcentré ou tenté de les regarder. C'était leur tour, depuis quelques minutes déjà, mais l'appareil qui servait à entretenir la glace entre les participants était arrêté au milieu de la piste, entouré par l'équipe technique qui n'arrivait manifestement pas à le remettre en marche. Forcés par le temps sans doute, les organisateurs firent évacuer la machine, laissant la moitié de la glace en l'état. Au micro, une voix annonça :

- _Suite à une difficulté technique, la piste ne peut être entretenue. Nous poursuivons la compétition en tâchant de résoudre ce problème le plus __rapidement possible. Les candidats suivants sont Axel Lace et Roxas Langley._

Ils s'étaient levés et Roxas fit un pas vers l'entrée de la piste, mais il se sentit retenu et tiré en arrière. Axel l'attira contre lui et le serra fort dans ses bras. Roxas ferma les yeux. Comme il aurait aimé se perdre dans cette sensation, ne plus penser à rien d'autre... Il n'avait pas encore répondu à sa déclaration, il redoutait un peu le moment où il le ferait. S'il l'avait aimé, il le lui aurait déjà dit. Mais d'un autre côté, tous les contacts physiques dont il prenait l'initiative étaient déconcertants.

- Allons-y, finit par murmurer le roux en le relâchant. Roxas s'écarta et hocha la tête en souriant.

- On va leur en mettre plein la vue. Je te suis.

Ils s'engagèrent sur la glace et allèrent se mettre en position. Pour contrebalancer la féminisation de Roxas dans son rôle, ils avaient opté dans son cas par une tenue bien masculine : son uniforme du lycée, bien repassé. Pantalon simple gris clair, chemise blanche, pull sans manches bordeaux avec l'insigne de l'école cousu sur la poitrine. Il portait aussi la cravate noire réglementaire mais qu'on voyait peu dans la pratique, à l'école. Seul infraction au code vestimentaire, il avait laissé sa chemise pendre par-dessus son pantalon, comme il la portait toujours. Pas la peine de passer pour un beauf', non plus... Axel portait un ensemble ajusté composé d'un pantalon droit et d'un pull à col roulé, le tout rigoureusement noir.

- Je te trouve très élégant, lui dit Roxas alors qu'ils arrivaient au centre de la piste.

- Merci. Toi, tu es... mignon.

Ils se mirent en position. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur eux. Enfin, la musique commença, et le stress s'envola dès les premières notes. Tout se passait à la perfection. Ils étaient synchrones, ne commettaient pas d'erreurs, et Roxas aurait parié sa jambe droite que l'image retransmise sur les écrans géants qui était centrée sur leurs visages devait être très expressive. Axel posait à nouveau sur lui un regard brûlant, et lui-même savait que son visage devait exprimer ses propres sentiments - non feints, en l'occurrence, mais ça, le public n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Tout comme il n'avait pas besoin de savoir à quel vitesse le programme avait filé pour Roxas et comme il était nerveux à l'idée du final. Ils l'avaient fait à l'entraînement. Ça avait mis le temps mais ils y étaient arrivés. Maintenant, il fallait reproduire ça devant le public. Et ça y était. Il prit une profonde inspiration, tendit ses mains vers Axel qui les prit. Ils s'assurèrent rapidement de la prise de leurs doigts les uns sur les autres, puis Roxas fléchit les genoux pour prendre de l'élan. Un instant plus tard, il était en hauteur, perché sur les bras tendus d'Axel. Ils avaient réussi, ils avaient fait un sans-faute !

Malheureusement, leur triomphe fut de courte durée. Au moment où la musique s'achevait et où il faisait redescendre Roxas, la lame du patin gauche d'Axel se prit dans une rainure de la glace non entretenue, et ils tombèrent tous les deux, s'étalant sans grâce sur la glace.

- Tu n'as rien ? Demanda aussitôt le blond en essayant de s'asseoir.

- Plus de peur que de mal, et toi ?

- Beaucoup plus de peur que de mal.

Le public applaudissait chaleureusement. Ils se relevèrent, se donnèrent la main, et saluèrent.

- Foutue glace à la con ! Pesta Axel. Sans ça, c'était parfait !

- Tu crois qu'on a une chance ? Demanda Roxas, dépité.

- Tout dépend du jury. Ils peuvent choisir de ne pas compter la chute, parce que le programme était déjà fini et que la glace n'avait pas été entretenue, on avait un handicap. Il faudra voir nos notes.

Ils sortirent de la piste où la famille de Roxas les attendait, l'air anxieux, en compagnie d'un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges plutôt maigrichon, aux joues tatouées. Pas difficile de deviner qu'il s'agissait du frère d'Axel. Qui l'enlaça aussitôt qu'il passa à sa portée. Ils s'étreignirent fort, tandis que l'aîné, apparemment, lui murmurait à l'oreille :

- Je suis fier de toi.

Roxas, lui, était « aux prises » avec sa propre famille qui le couvrait de câlins, de baisers, de félicitations et de sollicitude pour la chute finale, reprenait en chœur les protestations qu'Axel avait émises un instant plus tôt contre la glace abîmée. Finalement, tout le monde se sépara un peu et Roxas se rapprocha de son partenaire. Le nouveau venu se présenta.

- Reno Lace, dit-il en tendant la main à Roxas qui la serra. Il se tourna ensuite vers la famille du blond.

- C'est mon frère, dit inutilement Axel sans quitter des yeux le jury qui pérorait à l'infini sur leur prestation.

- J'aurais jamais deviné, répondit Roxas d'une voix altérée par l'impatience et l'angoisse.

Ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire à part attendre les résultats. Et pendant que Reno faisait connaissance avec la famille Langley, la main d'Axel trouva celle de Roxas et la serra fort...

_AKUROKU_


	51. Tower

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku (Axel/Roxas pour les néophytes ))

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ?) Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionnés ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Résumé : **Où Roxas empêche Axel de commettre le pire.

**Traduction du titre : **«_ Tour _»

**Auto-évaluation : *****

Axel et Roxas en cent thèmes.

_Tower_

Au-dessus des toits, au sommet de la Tour, l'air était si froid et si calme, quand je t'ai trouvé. J'espérais te trouver là, j'espérais arriver à temps. J'ai été tellement soulagé de te voir. Tu te tenais debout au bord du vide, dans la lumière du Crépuscule. Il y avait un peu de vent, qui faisait voleter tes cheveux. Tu as toujours été si mince... Je connaissais ta force, mais j'ai eu peur qu'une bourrasque t'emporte, précipite le geste que je voulais empêcher. J'ai ouvert la bouche pour t'appeler, mais je n'ai rien dit. Ton nom représente toute ton existence, ta nature de Simili, d'homme sans cœur, que tu détestais au point de vouloir mourir pour y échapper. Au point que malgré ton courage, ta fierté, ton arrogance, tu étais assez lâche pour fuir en me laissant seul, derrière toi. J'ai pensé que tu ne voulais pas l'entendre. J'ai pensé à autre chose alors, à ton nom d' « avant », et je me suis demandé comment tu réagirais si je t'appelais comme ça. Alors j'ai essayé.

- Aël ? Ai-je dit d'une voix forte.

Tu t'es retourné vers moi et j'ai vu tes yeux. Verts et trop brillants. Les bras m'en sont tombés, ma bouche s'est ouverte toute seule.

- Axel... Tu... Tu pleures ?

Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Une de tes larmes s'est détachée de ta joue et est tombée dans le gouffre sous tes pieds, sur la Cité du Crépuscule qui ignorait ce qu'était cette goutte d'eau qui venait de faire une minuscule éclaboussure sur son pavé. Qui ignorait qu'un simili ne peut théoriquement pas pleurer. Mais avec toi, la réalité a toujours dépassé la fiction. Tu as bien réussi à me faire admettre que je t'aimais, alors que je n'ai pas de cœur. Et je le pensais.

Mais même avec moi à tes côtés, tu ne peux pas vivre, tu ne peux pas supporter de n'avoir qu'une demi-existence. Je ne suffis pas à te retenir ici bas.

J'aurais voulu crier, dans la lumière du coucher de soleil, pour toi. Que tu entendes que j'ai besoin de toi pour vivre, que tu existes pleinement puisqu'il y à quelqu'un qui a besoin de toi. J'ai fait un pas vers toi.

- Ne me laisses pas derrière toi. Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, Axel, c'est sérieux. Si tu le fais, il n'y aura plus rien, plus jamais. Tu ne verras plus jamais de lumière, tu ne pourras plus jamais jouer avec tes flammes. Tu ne me verras plus jamais... Pour toi et moi Axel... Le reste, ça ne compte pas... Je t'en supplie, ne sautes pas...

Je savais que tu m'avais entendu. Tu t'es complètement retourné pour me faire face, et j'ai compris que je n'avais pas réussi à te convaincre. Dans tes yeux, tout paraissait insignifiant et vide de sens. Et c'est là qu'il s'est mis à neiger. Je ne savais même pas qu'il pouvait neiger dans ce monde, mais les flocons étaient épais et doux, et ils tombaient en silence, dansant autour de nous comme des petits papillons de cristal. Ils s'accrochaient à tes cheveux rouges, tombaient sur ton manteau et se glissaient dans ton cou, mais tu ne bougeais pas, tu continuais de me regarder avec ces yeux vides qui me faisaient peur. Je savais que tu ne sentais même pas la morsure du froid sur ta peau tant tout t'était devenu égal. En fait, tu n'étais déjà plus là. Tu t'étais égaré quelque part, dans ta douleur, sans pouvoir t'échapper. Tu ne rêvais que de mettre un terme à tout ça, de tout recommencer, dans une autre vie. Puis tu as détourné les yeux - tu étais revenu, tu me voyais à nouveau. Et moi je t'ai vu me faire un regard d'excuse. Un regard qui disait « Je veux en finir d'avec ma vie, pardonne-moi moi amour, mais je m'arrête ici... ». J'aurais voulu me précipiter pour me saisir de toi et te ramener de force, mais j'avais conscience que te brusquer aurait pu être fatal. Je voyais qu'on était à deux doigts de la fin de tout, et je me demandais combien de temps encore ma présence allait t'empêcher de faire ce que tu étais venu faire là. Combien de temps allais-je encore pouvoir te retenir ? Je t'ai tendu la main, en m'approchant doucement de toi. Tu m'as regardé, sans méfiance, sans colère, avec juste cet air triste et désolé, comme si tu avais juste de la peine pour moi.

- Axel, on a une chance, toi et moi. Quand tout ça sera fini, on pourra reprendre à zéro. N'abandonnes pas si près du but, laisse-moi encore un peu de temps et tu redeviendras complet. Ne m'abandonne pas...

J'étais arrivé presque devant toi, ma main tendue à portée de la tienne. Je me suis arrêté.

- Laisse-moi t'offrir un cœur, Axel... Je ferai tout pour ça. Alors prends ma main.

- Roxas, as-tu simplement dit, et j'ai senti ma poitrine s'oppresser. Tu prononçais mon nom, tu parlais pour la première fois depuis que j'étais arrivé - depuis une éternité. Peut-être que j'avais réussi... Tu as levé le bras, lentement, et pris ma main tendue. Aussitôt, je t'ai tiré vers moi. Pour t'éloigner du vide, et puis pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras.

- Je vais te dire une chose, ai-je dit à voix haute. Si ça ne suffit pas à te retenir, alors je veux que tu me le dises. Je ne resterai jamais en arrière. Si tu sautes, je saute. Si tu meurs, je meurs avec toi.

_AKUROKU_

**Certains d'entre vous l'auront peut-être remarqué, mais il s'agit là d'une songfic d'un genre un peu particulier. Dans le texte sont inclues les paroles d'une chanson - « Spring nicht » de Tokio Hotel. C'est un beau morceau, écoutez-le !**


	52. Waiting

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku (Axel/Roxas pour les néophytes ))

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ?) Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionnés ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Résume : **Où Axel laisse un message à Roxas après son départ de l'Organisation.

**Traduction du titre : **«_ Attendre _»

**Auto-évaluation : ****

Axel et Roxas en cent thèmes.

_Waiting_

Le rituel des glaces à l'eau de mer en fin de journée était tellement bien ancré dans son quotidien qu'Axel continua de se rendre au clocher même après le départ de Roxas. Il allait à la Cité du Crépuscule et achetait deux glaces chez le marchand habituel. Au début, il l'attendait, espérant qu'il viendrait malgré tout, mais Roxas ne s'était jamais montré. Il restait assis à manger sa glace et déposait l'autre à côté de lui dans son emballage en plastique et attendait jusqu'à ce que celle-ci soit fondue. Alors il s'en allait.

Au bout d'un moment, il comprit qu'il ne viendrait pas, mais n'arrêta pas d'y aller pour autant. Un soir qu'il achetait ses sorbets, le marchand lui dit :

- Il ne vient plus, votre ami ?

- Mon ami ? Répéta Axel, surpris.

- Oui, le petit gars blond, habillé comme vous. Vous n'êtes pas amis ?

- Si. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous remarquiez ça.

Le marchand sourit.

- Bien sûr que j'ai remarqué. Et je ne suis pas le seul, vous êtes un peu des célébrités dans le coin.

Axel n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il se demanda la tête qu'aurait faite Roxas en entendant ça, et ça lui fit mal.

- Tous les jeunes de la Cité vous trouvent « super cool », ils adoreraient tous vous parler mais ils n'osent pas. Ils sont un peu intimidés, dit-il avec un rire. Et puis les filles, hein... Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Axel fit la grimace, et prit les glaces que l'homme lui tendait. De sa main libre, il lui donna deux cent munnies.

- Vous achetez toujours deux glaces pour n'en manger qu'une, je ne pouvais pas ne pas le remarquer.

Axel baissa les yeux sur les friandises bleues, avant d'acquiescer silencieusement et de s'éloigner.

Ce jour là, il écrivit un mot à l'intention de Roxas sur le sol, à l'endroit ou il s'asseyait... avant. Il brûla la pierre suffisamment pour la marquer, et inscrivit ceci : « Rien n'a changé. Tu pourras toujours me trouver ici. »

Il aurait voulu écrire plus, beaucoup plus. Mais il n'avait pas envie que n'importe qui puisse lire tout ce qu'il aurait aimé lui dire. Et puis Roxas pouvait très bien ne jamais voir ça. Il avait juste envie de l'exprimer, de rendre concret cet état de fait : Rien n'avait changé, pour lui. Il serait toujours là pour Roxas s'il avait besoin de lui, peu importaient les circonstances. Il voulait qu'il sache qu'il ne deviendrait jamais son ennemi.

Il revint le lendemain et s'assit à sa place habituelle. En mangeant sa glace, il caressa du bout des doigts l'inscription, qui paraissait un peu brouillée par rapport à la veille. Était-ce le vent qui avait un peu dispersé la suie ? Ou Roxas était-il venu alors qu'il n'était pas là ? Avait-il touché les lettres, comme le Numéro VIII le faisait en ce moment ?

Axel laissa sa main à plat sur les mots et soupira :

- Tu n'es pas là...

_AKUROKU_


	53. Danger ahead

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku (Axel/Roxas pour les néophytes ))

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ?) Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionnés ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Résumé : **Où certaines personnes ont un accident de skateboard.

**Traduction du titre : **«_ Danger droit devant _»

**Auto-évaluation : ****

Axel et Roxas en cent thèmes.

_Danger ahead_

Dans les rues de la Cité du Crépuscule, marchait un vieil homme aux longs cheveux blonds et au regard inquiétant. Oui, je n'aime pas Vexen. Non, j'arrêterai pas de me payer sa poire, j'aime trop ça. Donc Vexen, car c'était lui, avançait d'un pas tranquille sur le pavé orangé par la lumière du soleil couchant. Il était plongé dans ses pensées - sur quelle expérience horrible son esprit dérangé se concentrait-il en ce moment même ? Nous ne le saurons pas, parce que ce n'est pas intéressant. Ce qui est intéressant, c'est ce qui se profilait au bout de la rue. Ça faisait même plus que se profiler, ça filait à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon en direction du Savant Glacial toujours profondément pensif. Danger, droit devant ! Mais le Numéro IV ne releva pas la tête à temps pour voir Roxas qui était presque sur lui. Le Numéro XIII fit une embardée de côté, esquiva le vieil homme en manquant de peu de tomber de son skate-board et s'arrêta un peu plus loin.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

Vexen se tourna vers lui, l'air en colère. Mauvais réflexe : il ne vit pas débarouler le second boulet de canon, ni le troisième. Lesquels lui tombèrent dessus à grand bruit. Une planche de skate décolla du sol dans un raclement et rebondit contre un mur, à trente centimètres de la tête de Roxas.

Axel se releva en grognant, alors qu'à côté de lui, Demyx tentait de se redresser sans perdre l'équilibre, puisqu'il avait des rollers aux pieds. Vexen, lui, se remit debout aussitôt, l'indignation l'emportant sur les rhumatismes.

- Numéro XIII, je croyais que tu avais tout de même un minimum de jugeote, dit-il, le regard courroucé et la voix scandalisée. Je t'aurais cru assez raisonnable pour savoir que ces deux là sont suffisamment dangereux sans leur fournir une arme supplémentaire !

« Ces deux là » s'étaient remis debout. Axel lança à Vexen un regard mauvais en se frottant les coudes.

- T'avais qu'à pas marcher au milieu de la route, papy ! Dit-il avec aigreur.

Demyx ne pipa mot. Il avait une authentique trouille de Vexen, qu'il trouvait bizarre et inquiétant. Lequel Vexen regardait Axel d'un air scandalisé. Soudain, sa bouche s'ouvrit, et un flot d'insultes en sortit. Des insultes d'un autre âge, à l'époque où ce n'était pas encore totalement « out » de traiter quelqu'un de « petit freluquet », de « vaurien » et de « sale petit voyou sans aucun respect pour la vieillesse **».**

- Jeune con ! Conclut-il, avant de tourner le dos et de s'éloigner avec toute la dignité dont il était capable, boiteux comme il était à cause de son nerf sciatique, qu'il s'était coincé dans la chute.

Les trois garçons le regardèrent partir, un air dubitatif sur leur visage. Lorsqu'il fut trop éloigné pour les entendre, ils s'entreregardèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire.

- Jeune con ! Hoqueta Roxas en tapant l'épaule d'Axel.

_AKUROKU_


	54. Sacrifice

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku (Axel/Roxas pour les néophytes ))

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ?) Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionnés ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Résumé: **Où il est question d'oreilles et de virginité.

**Traduction du titre : **«_ Sacrifice _»

**Auto-évaluation : *****

**Note : AU (LOVELESS) Je dédicace ce thème à ma bêta-lectrice. Tu ne peux que te douter que j'ai pensé à toi en l'écrivant /pika. Si vous ne connaissez pas LOVELESS, je vous recommande de lire le cinquième article sur la onzième page de mon blog, qui résume l'univers de l'histoire sinon plein de subtilités vont vous échapper. A part ça, je ne sais pas si les notifications de FFnet sont toujours en panne, c'est possible, et je n'ai pas tout à fait réglé mes problèmes d'ordinateurs (je devient marteau XD)**

**Bonne lecture.  
**

_**A**_xel et _**R**_oxas en cent thèmes.

_Sacrifice_

C'était arrivé sans prévenir. Ils s'étaient croisés, un jour, par le plus pur des hasards. Ou peut-être avait-ce été le destin ?

Celui qui attendait depuis si longtemps, et celui qui n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui était sur le point de se produire.

Chacun remontait le trottoir, de chaque côté d'une route, lorsque quelque chose les avait fait ralentir. Comme s'ils avaient été tirés en arrière par une force qui voulait les arrêter. La même force qui les avait fait se tourner, presque malgré eux, pour les mettre face à face, et ils s'étaient vus pour la première fois.

Le jeune garçon blond, avec ses oreilles pointues et sa longue queue soyeuse au poil doré, et l'adulte aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux verts, dont le visage tatoué s'était éclairé d'un sourire rayonnant quand son regard avait rencontré celui de son vis-à-vis, bleu marine et intrigué.

L'homme savait ce qui se passait, il voyait le fil doré, fin comme une corde de piano, qui sortait de sa poitrine et le reliait à sa moitié.

Enfin…

Il avait déjà essayé de suivre le fil, mais jamais il n'avait réussi à se rapprocher suffisamment. Enfin !

Ils s'étaient fixés du regard un long moment, puis le jeune homme avait traversé la rue d'un pas tranquille pour aller droit devant l'adolescent, toujours pas bien remis du choc et des émotions qui le secouaient sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. L'adulte avait mis un genou en terre et avait pris une de ses mains avant de l'amener doucement à ses lèvres. Il savait que, même perdu dans un brouillard d'incompréhension, le blond devait ressentir que les choses se mettaient en place, que tout devenait parfait - que c'était le destin qui était à l'œuvre.

Pourquoi Diable sinon l'aurait-il laissé faire ?

Le jeune homme avait levé les yeux vers son maître, et lui avait dit :

-Je t'ai attendu toute ma vie.

_**A**_**&**_**R**_

- T'es à la bourre, dit Roxas d'une voix acide.

Pour toute réponse, Axel se saisit de son poignet et déposa un baiser au creux de la peau tendre, sur le réseau des veines, sur la marque en forme de cœur brisé. Roxas frémit mais ne retira pas sa main.

Il ne s'y ferait jamais.

Axel était la désinvolture faite homme, il se souciait comme d'une guigne du regard des autres et il lui arrivait parfois de se comporter de façon totalement insouciante. Il avait des gestes tendres, l'embrassait carrément au milieu de rues pleines de monde...

Avant leur rencontre, il n'aurait laissé aucun homme se comporter ainsi avec lui. Si un mec avait essayé de lui prendre la main, il l'aurait latté. Mais pas Axel. Axel, c'était...

Comme si Roxas était _**né **_pour être touché, enlacé, embrassé par lui. Il avait éprouvé ce sentiment lors de leur première rencontre, deux ans plus tôt, et il ne l'avait plus jamais quitté. Quand ils se touchaient, il ne pouvait que feindre une réticence qui ne manquait jamais de faire sourire le jeune homme.

- Ne m'en veux pas, j'ai raté le bus. S'il te plaît ?

Roxas regarda l'expression suppliante de son Combattant avant de lui retirer sa main, agacé par sa propre faiblesse.

- Je ne suis pas fâché.

Axel sourit. Il s'assit à côté de lui sur le banc, passant un bras autour de ses épaules et le repliant pour pouvoir gratouiller doucement la base d'une des jolies oreilles félines de son Sacrifice. Aussitôt, Roxas s'appuya contre lui, saisit son autre main, remonta la manche longue de son T-shirt et plaça leurs poignets côte-à-côte.

- Tu ne t'en lasseras donc jamais ? Sourit Axel.

Sur sa peau apparaissait la même marque que sur celle de Roxas, un cœur brisé couleur lie-de-vin. L'adolescent ne manquait jamais une occasion de comparer leurs marques - sa propre tache de naissance l'avait intrigué toute sa vie, et en voir une toute pareille augmentait encore sa curiosité. Elles étaient rigoureusement identiques, et elles avaient une signification. Elle symbolisait le lien qui les unissait. Ça le fascinait.

Axel le laissa à sa marotte, en profitant pour enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux, ce dont le blond ne parut même pas s'apercevoir. Mais Axel ne s'en formalisa pas, il était habitué au caractère taciturne de son Sacrifice.

- Ils ne vont plus tarder, dit finalement Roxas.

Axel acquiesça d'un « mmmhmmh », le nez toujours enfoui dans ses cheveux.

- Tu ne laisseras jamais tomber hein ?

- Seulement si tu me l'ordonnes.

- Tu n'obéis pas ! Je te l'ai déjà ordonné plein de fois !

- Avec autant de conviction que tu en mets à me dire que tu n'as pas envie que je te fasse perdre tes oreilles.

Et, comme pour appuyer ses paroles, il mordilla doucement celle qui était juste à côté de sa bouche. Roxas eut un frisson de plaisir inattendu et se mit à rougir. Il s'écarta vivement.

- Arrête avec ça !

- Là encore, tu ne le penses pas. Tu ne peux pas me mentir, Rox.

Le jeune Sacrifice croisa les bras, boudeur. C'était autant une bénédiction qu'une plaie, d'avoir dans sa vie une personne avec qui on entretenait une relation si fusionnelle qu'elle savait toujours ce que vous aviez en tête.

- Et Demyx ? Tu sais qu'il n'aime pas ça, lui non plus. C'est ton ami !

- Et Zexion l'est aussi. Et ce que Zexion veut, Demyx le veut. C'est aussi vrai que deux et deux font quatre...

Il ramena l'adolescent contre lui et se mit à l'embrasser. Sur les lèvres d'abord, doucement, parce que Roxas aimait garder le contrôle des choses. C'était lui qui décidait, lui qui accordait à Axel l'accès à sa bouche s'il le voulait. Il était des libertés qu'Axel ne prenait jamais, des choses sacrées auxquelles il ne touchait jamais sans permission, et la langue de Roxas en était une. La parfaite soumission dont il faisait preuve dans ses baisers permettait parfois de remettre les choses à leur place. C'était Roxas qui, de par son rôle de Sacrifice, était le dominant entre eux. Mais Axel était plus âgé, plus sûr de lui, il le faisait souvent tourner en bourrique et lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens quand il le voulait, et il était bon, parfois, de lui rappeler qui était le maître, pas seulement durant les combats. Axel avait raison, il n'avait pas réellement envie de le priver d'un plaisir qu'il appréciait réellement.

Le blond entrouvrit les lèvres et fit glisser sa langue sur celles de sa moitié qui l'enlaça étroitement, mais n'approfondit pas davantage le baiser. Il attendait docilement, comme à chaque fois, que Roxas s'emporte, échauffé, et le fasse de lui-même.

_Tu m'appartiens_, disaient les lèvres de Roxas sur les siennes, les mains posées sur sa nuque.

_Je ne désire que toi, tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour vivre_, répondait le corps d'Axel pressé contre le sien.

L'étreinte se resserra, le baiser devint brûlant. Axel était calme, mais le souffle de Roxas devenait plus court. Là aussi, le Combattant avait raison. Il avait _envie_ qu'il lui fasse perdre ses oreilles. S'il y avait un principe dont tous deux avaient conscience dans ces instants-là, c'était bien celui-ci : « Le corps ne ment pas ». C'était sans doute pour cette raison, d'ailleurs, que Roxas acceptait rarement qu'ils se livrent à ce genre de « câlins » ailleurs qu'à l'extérieur. Une « sécurité ». Axel n'aurait jamais rien fait contre sa volonté, mais... Deux précautions valaient mieux qu'une. Roxas ne se faisait pas confiance là-dessus. Et il n'avait que seize ans. L'âge encore de se faire cuisiner par ses parents lorsqu'il perdrait son pucelage, et les siens étaient du genre curieux. Curieux et tolérants, mais ils ne seraient certainement pas enchantés d'apprendre que l'heureux élu était un homme de dix ans son aîné... Et Roxas était un mauvais menteur.

- Dites, 'y a des hôtels pour ça !

Axel grogna de mécontentement et s'écarta de son « petit »-ami.

- Salut, Zex.

Roxas tendit la main aux nouveaux arrivants qui la serrèrent. Ils étaient adultes tous les deux, quoique plus jeunes qu'Axel. Zexion avait des cheveux longs qui lui cachaient une moitié du visage, des yeux gris ardoise et un bouquin sous le bras. Demyx, lui, était châtain, avec une coupe grunge et un regard vert d'eau. Ils se tenaient par la main, et leur petit groupe attirait bien des regards. Déjà que la plupart des gens présents dans le parc avaient regardé avec une désapprobation bourgeoise le couple enlacé (« _Les amoureux qui se bécotent sur les bancs publics, bancs publics, bancs publics... _»), l'arrivée des deux autres garçons tapait encore un coup sur le clou. Ces jeunes ! Incapables de se tenir... C'est indécent... Et des garçons en plus... ! A qui le dites-vous, ma bonne dame ! Si c'était mon fils...

- Tout le monde nous regarde, observa Zexion sans se départir de son air snob.

- C'est des mal-baisés, répondit Axel en haussant les épaules, faisant involontairement rougir Roxas, qui n'appréciait que moyennement son vocabulaire de charretier.

- Bon, on y va ? Demanda Demyx d'une voix boudeuse.

- Oui, sinon ils vont finir par avaler leur langue, les pauvres...

Ils s'éloignèrent jusqu'à arriver dans un endroit un peu moins peuplé. Roxas et Axel s'arrêtèrent et les deux autres s'éloignèrent encore un peu avant de se mettre face à eux.

- J'annonce le début d'un combat par les mots, déclara Axel.

- J'accepte, répondit Demyx (qui puait la motivation).

Aussitôt, l'atmosphère changea. Le décor parut se vitrifier, et une fois que le système de combat fut initié, tous les quatre se retrouvèrent dans une dimension parallèle. Et déserte.

Zexion passa un bras autour de la taille de son Combattant qui l'imita. Quand ils se touchèrent, une lumière les nimba.

- Ouverture du système, dit Axel.

- Nous sommes _Useless_, déclara Demyx.

Roxas n'avait jamais vu leurs marques, mais ils savaient qu'elles se trouvaient sur leurs hanches. A son tour, il se tourna vers Axel et leva son bras. Son Combattant cala le creux de son poignet au sien, veines contre veines, et la lumière les éclaira à leur tour.

- Nous sommes _Heartless_, annonça Axel.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Roxas, attendant un ordre. L'adolescent attira son visage vers le sien et l'embrassa sur la bouche, les yeux fermés.

- Bats-toi pour moi, ordonna-t-il, et Axel s'écarta, hochant la tête.

- Mais vas-y doucement, quand même.

Le combat pouvait commencer.

De son côté, l'autre paire avait également terminé ses « préparatifs ». Ce fut Demyx qui ouvrit les hostilités. Il invoqua en marmonnant une averse dont les gouttes d'eau s'abattirent sur la zone comme une pluie de flèches.

- Hé ! Protesta Axel. Feu, Bouclier !

Un tourbillon de flammes enveloppa Roxas avant de s'étendre, et toutes les gouttes d'eau s'évaporèrent. Quand la protection se dissipa, il vit que son Sacrifice avait néanmoins subi quelques dégâts : Roxas porta une main à son visage pour essuyer un mince filet de sang, coulant d'une coupure fraîche. Superficielle mais douloureuse.

- Zexion ! Protesta Roxas. C'est pas fair-play !

- Et en plus ça vous mènera pas loin, vu que la puissance de tes attaques est largement diminuée si tu ne prononces pas les mots clairement, ajouta Axel à l'intention de Demyx.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules - il ne faisait qu'exécuter les ordres que lui donnait son Sacrifice. Roxas posa une main sur le bras d'Axel.

- C'est à nous. Essaye de le contraindre. Aujourd'hui, j'ai envie d'en finir vite.

Le jeune homme acquiesça. Il tendit un bras devant lui et parla.

- Âme de la terre, fais-toi solide, jaillis ! Propulsion !

Le sol explosa autour de la paire adverse, et des chaînes de pierre jaillirent de toutes parts. Demyx réagit rapidement.

- Protection ! Cria-t-il, et des colonnes d'eau jaillirent du sol, détruisant toutes les entraves, sauf une qui était trop éloignée pour représenter un danger. Sauf que...

- Retournement, diffraction ! Répliqua Axel lorsque l'eau retomba au sol. Aussitôt, la chaîne de pierre qui avait été oubliée ricocha sur le vide et se sépara en trois liens plus minces, qui fondirent rapidement sur Zexion. Surpris, Demyx prononça une conjuration hâtive. Des lianes sortirent du sol et arrêtèrent deux des projections. La troisième atteignit sa cible qui étrangla un cri : un lourd collier de métal s'était matérialisé autour de son cou, solidement rivé au sol par une chaîne de pierre.

- Merde ! S'exclama Demyx. J'ai foiré...

Zexion secoua la tête en tirant sur la chaîne. Il dit quelques mots à son Combattant qui se retourna vers l'autre paire. C'était leur tour, et Axel était en alerte.

- Brume, annonça Demyx. Recouvre tout, dissimule à la vue et étouffe les sons !

Une épaisse nappe de brouillard s'étendit sur eux, et bientôt, les garçons n'y virent plus goutte. Blasé, Axel répondit, à haute et forte voix :

- Flammes, déchirez l'eau, évaporez-la et ramenez la clarté !

Des langues de feu mirent la brume en lambeaux. La voix de Demyx s'éleva alors, haute et claire, annonçant une nouvelle formule avec une assurance et un à-propos qui pouvaient laisser penser qu'il avait tout prévu.

- Rubans de vapeur, condensez-vous, resserrez-vous ! _**Restriction !**_

Les derniers voiles de brume se tordirent et se changèrent en longues bandelettes, qui n'eurent qu'à se rassembler pour emprisonner le torse et les bras de Roxas qui faillit perdre l'équilibre.

- Joli ! S'exclama-t-il. Un point partout !

Ça, c'était nouveau. Il n'avait jamais vu de restrictions semblables. Il connaissait les chaînes, les cordes, les menottes et les colliers, mais il n'avait encore jamais vu de bandes. Axel se tourna vers son Sacrifice à demi-momifié et lui lança un regard piteux. Roxas lui sourit.

- C'était très bien joué, il faudra qu'il t'explique, dit-il d'une voix légère. Allez, vas-y. C'est assez inconfortable.

Axel obéit et prépara sa nouvelle attaque.

Depuis le temps qu'ils s'entraînaient ensemble, ils avaient clairement pu établir les forces et les faiblesses de chacun. Zexion était un meilleur stratège que Roxas, mais ce dernier réagissait mieux et avec plus d'efficacité face à l'inattendu. Axel était de loin le plus puissant des deux Combattants, mais Demyx était plus rapide que lui. Leurs petites « séances » leur permettaient de développer leurs capacités sans avoir besoin de se rendre à l' « école », ce qui les arrangeait bien.

Le combat dura plusieurs minutes, et se solda par un match nul.

- Bon, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, déclara Roxas, et les autres approuvèrent. Ils dissipèrent la zone de combat, et les restrictions disparurent avec elle, les rendant au monde « réel », en sueur et trempés. Ils s'éclipsèrent rapidement pour ne pas se faire remarquer, avant de se séparer pour regagner leurs pénates. Demyx était de meilleure humeur, maintenant que le combat était fini, et il s'éloigna avec Zexion d'une démarche presque sautillante.

- On va chez toi ? Demanda Roxas.

Axel hocha la tête. Roxas ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui dans cet état-là. Il ferait sécher ses vêtements avant, comme à l'accoutumée. Les combats entre _Useless _dont l'élément de prédilection était l'eau, et _Heartless_ qui manipulait plus volontiers le feu, se terminaient toujours dans une vapeur chaude digne d'un hammam.

Axel ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière Roxas qui fila vers la salle de bain. Le rituel était bien rôdé : Axel se séchait et se changeait dans sa chambre, Roxas dans la salle de bain, avant d'enfiler des vêtements (trop grands) prêtés par le jeune homme, et de mettre les siens à sécher sur un radiateur ou un dossier de chaise. Il entra donc dans le salon vêtu d'un T-shirt dont l'échancrure était si large qu'elle laissait voir ses clavicules. Il lui avait fallu retrousser plusieurs fois les manches pour pouvoir sortir ses doigts, ainsi que le bas du pantalon histoire de ne pas se prendre les pieds dedans.

Il avança dans la pièce, pieds nus sur la moquette épaisse à poils longs. Roxas serait venu chez Axel rien que pour ce tapis. Il ne s'asseyait jamais dans les fauteuils, il préférait de loin s'allonger par terre. Parce que le tapis était divinement confortable, et aussi parce qu'il sentait sur son corps le regard d'Axel. Un regard qui scrutait les lignes de sa silhouette sous les vêtements trop amples, ses hanches et ses jambes étendues... Un regard plus appuyé que de coutume, avide et pourtant respectueux. Il s'appliquait à faire mine de ne pas le voir. Il _**adorait**_se sentir désiré par lui, et il faisait parfois carrément exprès de l'allumer en toute –fausse - innocence...

Brusquement, deux mains donnèrent une brusque poussée sur son épaule droite. Il bascula, surpris, ses jambes rencontrèrent un obstacle et il se vautra sans grâce sur le divan. L'instant d'après, Axel était là, qui tentait de saisir ses mains pour l'immobiliser tandis qu'il se débattait contre son Combattant pour échapper à ce qui allait arriver.

- Ah, non ! Axel ! Traître ! Judas !

Mais l'homme était plus grand et plus fort que lui, et il eut tôt fait d'emprisonner ses poignets dans sa main et de les lui maintenir fermement.

- Arrête-moi ça tout de suite ! C'est un - AAHAAAHHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! ARREEEEEEETE ! PITIEEEEEE !

Non, les côtes, c'était vraiment pas du jeu ! Et en plus, il ne pouvait même pas se défendre ! Se débattant comme un beau diable, les spasmes des chatouillis tordant son corps en tous sens, il parvint soudain à dégager une de ses mains. Il repoussa Axel de toutes ses forces. Ce dernier bascula sur le côté, s'agrippa aux habits de l'adolescent et tous deux tombèrent sur le tapis, sans dessus dessous.

Couché sur Axel qui rigolait doucement, Roxas tenta de reprendre son souffle. Ce ne fut que quand les bras de son Combattant se refermèrent sur lui qu'il réalisa dans quelle position pour le moins équivoque ils se trouvaient, et ses joues se colorèrent. Il se redressa en appuyant ses coudes sur le sol et croisa le regard du jeune homme qui se fit sérieux. Son cœur se serra. Il avait chaud... Très chaud.

- Axel... Je suis égoïste, et tu as raison. Je meurs d'envie de faire l'amour avec toi. J'ai envie que tu me fasses perdre mes oreilles, dit le blond, d'une voix éraillée par l'émotion.

Les yeux du Combattant s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Mais Roxas n'avait pas fini.

- J'ai juste peur de la réaction de mes parents. Tu vois... S'ils apprenaient... pour toi et moi... ils le prendraient vachement mal. Je n'ai que seize ans, et ils s'attendent sûrement à ce qu'un jour je leur présente une petite copine, et nous... Je ne veux pas d'obstacles entre nous.

Axel lui caressa les cheveux en lui souriant.

- Je pourrais t'attendre des années sans me lasser, lui murmura-t-il. Et il existe des prothèses artificielles... Aussi vraies que vrai. C'est un peu cher, mais je suis prêt à faire l'investissement si tu l'es également.

Ce fut au tour de Roxas d'avoir les yeux ronds. Il n'avait jamais pensé à ça, mais c'était exact. Il avait déjà vu des boutiques de ce genre, et même des catalogues...

Axel fit glisser ses mains le long de son dos, le caressant lentement, avant de tirer tout doucement sur le tissu et de les glisser sur sa peau.

C'était la première fois qu'il le touchait _réellement_. Il parcourut la chute de ses reins du bout des doigts, le faisant frémir et fermer les yeux, avant de poser ses mains à plat sur son dos et de parcourir ses épaules, ses omoplates, de faire glisser ses ongles le long de son échine. Roxas gémit doucement.

- Tu aimes ? Murmura Axel.

L'adolescent se mordit la lèvre et fit « oui » de la tête, sans oser rouvrir les yeux. Le Combattant amena ses mains sur ses hanches, le repoussa et l'allongea sur le sol. A nouveau, il posa une main sur sa peau - celle de son ventre cette fois-ci - et l'embrassa. Roxas ne se soucia pas de lui accorder sa « permission », pour une fois il emmêla ses mains à ses cheveux et l'embrassa passionnément. Axel gémit dans le baiser, surpris, et Roxas s'embrasa en l'entendant. Un instant, il éprouva l'envie dévorante de le repousser et de faire ça _lui-même_. Il avait vaguement conscience que cela aurait été davantage dans l'ordre des choses, mais il était trop bien, là... Il n'avait envie de rien d'autre que cela : se laisser aller complètement, se laisser dominer et aimer... Au fond, c'était aussi une forme de domination que de se laisser « servir » comme ça... Mais les lèvres d'Axel délaissèrent sa bouche pour son cou, le dévorant de baisers humides et brûlants, et Roxas oublia de réfléchir. Il oublia tout ce qui n'était pas Axel, ses mains et ses lèvres sur lui, et le feu qui brûlait dans tout son corps. Il murmura le nom de son Combattant quand celui-ci tira sur l'encolure de son vêtement et parcourut du bout de la langue une de ses clavicules.

- Oui, mon amour ? Demanda le jeune homme en se redressant pour regarder son visage. Son visage d'ange, ses yeux d'un bleu limpide... Sa peau était empourprée, son regard voilé par lé désir qui le possédait.

- Je t'aime.

Le Combattant sourit, ému. Le blond lui faisait rarement ce genre de déclarations.

- Je t'aime aussi, Roxas.

Il reprit son exploration tactile, parcourant le corps de son Sacrifice avec une avidité mesurée et une attention dévouée. Bientôt, le garçon posait ses mains sur les épaules de son Combattant, avant de les faire glisser sur son torse où elles s'arrêtèrent et cherchèrent les boutons. Il en défit un, hésitant, puis, comme le premier pas est toujours le plus difficile, la déboutonna entièrement, avant de la faire glisser des épaules d'Axel, qui se redressa un instant pour s'en débarrasser avant de revenir vers lui.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, allongés sur le tapis, à s'embrasser et à se découvrir l'un l'autre. Roxas éprouvait un peu d'appréhension, mais il avait envie de continuer malgré tout...

- Axel..., appela-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Aussitôt, l'homme aux cheveux rouges s'immobilisa et leva la tête vers lui.

- Oui ?

- ... Déshabille-moi.

Le jeune homme vint s'accouder à côté de son Sacrifice et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Non, répondit-il simplement.

Roxas sursauta presque de surprise.

- Pourquoi ? Geignit-il.

Axel caressa son visage et embrassa ses lèvres avec douceur.

- Parce que tu n'es pas prêt.

- Mais je...

- C'est normal que là tu aies envie... Mais c'est trop tôt. Je ne veux pas gâcher ça en allant trop vite. Je ne veux pas que tu aies des regrets.

Roxas laissa échapper un long gémissement de frustration. Au fond, il savait qu'Axel avait raison. Mais...

- Mais on fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda-t-il d'un air déconfit.

Axel rit.

- Laisse-moi faire.

Et il l'embrassa, laissant sa main dériver à nouveau sur son corps, sauf que cette fois, ses caresses étaient plus osées, plus... précises. Son cœur s'emballa quand les doigts s'arrêtèrent sur la boucle de la ceinture qui fermait le pantalon trop long et se mirent à la défaire. Mais lorsqu'il se sentit soudain fermement encerclé par des doigts et une paume à la peau brûlante, il émit un léger cri qui s'étouffa entre les lèvres d'Axel. La main se mit à bouger, la bouche quitta la sienne pour qu'il puisse respirer plus facilement.

Se guidant au souffle erratique du blond, l'adulte accéléra le rythme. Soudain, Roxas se raidit et il le vit se mordre les lèvres pour retenir un nouveau gémissement, puis, enfin, il se détendit complètement. Il resta cloué au sol, son cœur cognant comme un fou dans sa poitrine, le souffle court. Axel l'embrassa et il ferma les yeux.

- Tu te sens mieux ? Chuchota le jeune homme.

- Mm... Oui. Mais et toi ?

- T'occupe, sourit Axel.

Il entreprit de tirer un peu sur les vêtements en désordre pour les rajuster, mais Roxas l'arrêta vivement.

- Attends, je...

- Tu n'auras qu'à passer par la salle de bain quand tu te lèveras, le coupa l'adulte. Je fais la lessive demain, de toute façon.

Roxas se laissa donc faire, avant de se blottir dans les bras de sa moitié. Il n'avait pas remis sa chemise, et sa peau sentait bon.

- Je t'aime, dit-il, le nez au creux de son épaule.

- Moi aussi, répondit Axel avant de laisser échapper un petit rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'étonna Roxas, qui ne voyait pas ce que la situation avait de comique.

- J'étais en train de me dire qu'on va profiter de notre prochain rendez-vous pour faire quelques boutiques...

Et pour appuyer ses paroles, il caressa avec douceur les oreilles dorées et veloutées. La longue queue s'agita, comme si Roxas avait été énervé. Les chats remuent la queue quand ils sont agacés. Mais pour le coup, Roxas se sentait plutôt chien : il en frémissait d'anticipation...

_**AKUROKU**_


	55. Kick in the head

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku (Axel/Roxas pour les néophytes ))

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ?) Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionnés ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Résumé : **Où Shakespeare est traité avec la dernière désinvolture, et où Mercutio déteste cordialement Juliette.

**Traduction du titre : **«_ Coup de pied dans la tête _»

**Auto-évaluation : ****

_**A**_xel et _**R**_oxas en cent thèmes.

_Kick in the head_

- A-t-on jamais vu Mercutio haïr Juliette de la sorte ?

- Je serais tenté de te répondre par une autre question...

- Laquelle ?

- A-t-on jamais vu Roméo avoir à ce point les yeux à côté des trous ?

Kairi et Sora éclatèrent de rire, s'attirant un regard mauvais de ceux qui étaient sur scène.

- On essaye de répéter ! S'exclama Riku, l'air contrarié. Il portait un costume d'époque et une rapière à la main.

- Pardon, pardon, Tybalt ! Répondit Sora.

Le garçon aux cheveux argentés haussa les épaules et se retourna vers son adversaire fictif du moment, Demyx. Ou plutôt Benvolio, dans la pièce. Qui tenait son épée avec une assurance tout sauf certaine.

- Tourne-toi, Benvolio, et contemple ta mort ! Assena-t-il.

Mais avant que ledit Benvolio n'ait pu répliquer, un grand fracas retentit dans les coulisses, les interrompant à nouveau. Riku se pinça l'arête du nez, exaspéré. Une tête passa entre les rideaux. C'était Naminé, l'air penaud.

- Désolée, on essaye de monter le balcon mais...

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Le jeune homme avait jeté sa rapière sur le sol, l'air exaspéré, et quittait la scène d'un pas vif.

- Quel sale caractère, gloussa Kairi.

- Il n'a pas beaucoup d'efforts à faire pour jouer Tybalt ! Constata Axel depuis les coulisses.

- Retourne apprendre ton monologue, toi ! Quand tu seras capable d'aligner deux strophes sans te planter, tu pourras me critiquer tout ton soûl, contre-attaqua la voix de Riku.

- On ne va jamais y arriver...

Ça, c'était Roxas, qui remontait l'allée entre les sièges. Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

- Mais si, protesta Sora. Il suffit que Demyx apprenne à tenir une épée autrement que comme un cure-dents...

- Oh, ça va, hein !

- Je plaisante, Dem'...

Roxas vint s'asseoir à côté de son frère.

- Est-ce que je suis le seul à prendre ce spectacle au sérieux ?

- Mais noooon !

Et Axel sortit des coulisses. Lui aussi portait un costume, agrémenté d'un jabot de dentelle et d'une rapière au côté. Il s'arrêta au centre de la scène, se mit face au public (trois personnes, donc) et fit un clin d'œil à Roxas.

- Hé, Riku, t'éloignes pas trop, je sens que je vais m'en donner à cœur joie !

Une exclamation méprisante sortit des coulisses, mais Roxas s'éclaira.

- Tu le connais ?

- Ouais, j'ai terminé hier... A toi l'entame.

Roxas acquiesça, s'éclaircit la voix avant de réciter :

- En allant à cette mascarade, nous avons bonne intention, mais il y a peu d'esprit à y aller.

- Peut-on demander pourquoi ? Répondit Axel.  
- J'ai fait un rêve cette nuit.  
- Et moi aussi.  
- Eh bien ! Qu'avez-vous rêvé ?  
- Que souvent les rêveurs sont mis dedans !  
- Oui, dans le lit où, tout en dormant, ils rêvent la vérité.  
- Oh ! Je vois bien, la reine Mab vous a fait visite.

Axel se tourna vers les coulisses en envoya à Riku un regard narquois, avant de se mettre à déclamer, sans hésitation :

- Elle est la fée accoucheuse et elle arrive, pas plus grande qu'une agate à l'index d'un alderman, traînée par un attelage de petits atomes à travers les nez des hommes qui gisent endormis. Les rayons des roues de son char sont faits de longues pattes de faucheux la capote, d'ailes de sauterelles les rênes, de la plus fine toile d'araignée les harnais, d'humides rayons de lune. Son fouet, fait d'un os de griffon, a pour corde un fil de la Vierge. Son cocher est un petit cousin en livrée grise, moins gros de moitié qu'une petite bête ronde tirée avec une épingle du doigt paresseux d'une servante. Son chariot est une noisette, vide, taillée par le menuisier écureuil ou par le vieux ciron, carrossier immémorial des fées. C'est dans cet apparat qu'elle galope de nuit en nuit à travers les cerveaux des amants qui alors rêvent d'amour sur les genoux des courtisans qui rêvent aussitôt de courtoisies, sur les doigts des gens de loi qui aussitôt rêvent d'honoraires, sur les lèvres des dames qui rêvent de baisers aussitôt ! Ces lèvres, Mab les crible souvent d'ampoules, irritée de ce que leur haleine est gâtée par quelque pommade. Tantôt elle galope sur le nez d'un solliciteur, et vite il rêve qu'il flaire une place tantôt elle vient avec la queue d'un cochon de la dîme chatouiller la narine d'un curé endormi, et vite il rêve d'un autre bénéfice tantôt elle passe sur le cou d'un soldat, et alors il rêve de gorges ennemies coupées, de brèches, d'embuscades, de lames espagnoles, de rasades profondes de cinq brasses, et puis de tambours battant à son oreille sur quoi il tressaille, s'éveille, et, ainsi alarmé, jure une prière ou deux, et se rendort. C'est cette même Mab qui, la nuit, tresse la crinière des chevaux et dans les poils emmêlés durcit ces nœuds magiques qu'on ne peut débrouiller sans encourir malheur. C'est la stryge qui, quand les filles sont couchées sur le dos, les étreint et les habitue à porter leur charge pour en faire des femmes à solide carrure. C'est elle...

Il criait presque, le regard enflammé. Il ne se contentait pas de déclamer, en fait, il jouait tout à fait. Roxas le suivait, une légère angoisse dans la voix.

- Paix, paix, Mercutio, paix. Tu nous parles de riens !

- En effet, je parle des rêves, ces enfants d'un cerveau en délire, que peut seule engendrer l'hallucination, aussi insubstantielle que l'air, et plus variable que le vent qui caresse en ce moment le sein glacé du nord, et qui, tout à l'heure, s'échappant dans une bouffée de colère, va se tourner vers le midi encore humide de rosée !

- Ce vent dont vous parlez nous emporte hors de nous-mêmes, intervint Demyx d'un air contrarié (mais au fond, il était content que quelque chose se passe bien, pour une fois), le souper est fini et nous arriverons trop tard.

Axel éclata de rire.

- Tu disais, Tybalt ?

- Mon seul regret est de ne pas pouvoir te passer une VRAIE épée au travers du corps, _Mercutio._

L'homme tira la langue, mutin.

A&R

- Ben t'es en avance ! S'exclama Sora en entrant dans la salle.

Debout au milieu de la scène, Roxas lisait son texte, l'air pensif. Il releva la tête vers son frère et le regarda remonter l'allée.

- T'as l'air songeur. Quelle est cette tristesse qui allonge les heures de Roméo ? Le taquina le brun.

- Tu piques le texte de Demyx, là, sourit Roxas. J'étais en train de lire le monologue de Mercutio. J'étais impressionné, hier, quand Axel l'a récité d'une seule traite.

- Ouais. Des fois, il **est **impressionnant, j'avoue.

Prenant appui sur ses deux mains, il se hissa sur la scène.

- Les autres ne vont pas tarder, on va se changer, Roméo ?

- Oui, chef.

Sora, qui tenait le rôle de Pâris dans la pièce, faisait également office de metteur en scène. Il entreprit de maquiller le visage de son frère afin de le vieillir un peu.

- A quoi tu pense ? Demanda-t-il soudain.

Les prunelles bleues perdirent l'air vague qu'elles avaient pris et se fixèrent sur celles de Sora.

- A rien. Et toi ?

- Moi ? Je me demandais...

Sora hésita un instant. Il se savait sur le point de mettre son nez dans une histoire qui ne le regardait pas, mais il fallait qu'il le fasse. D'une façon... plus ou moins détournée.

- Ça fait combien de temps qu'on connaît Axel ? Dit-il en prenant un air innocent. Le blond réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.

- Cinq ans, puisqu'il en avait quinze quand tu l'as rencontré.

Sora acquiesça. C'était amusant de penser qu'au fond c'était vrai : c'est lui qui avait connu Axel le premier.

- Et, euh... tu le considères comment ? Avança prudemment le brun en déposant son pinceau. Roxas secoua la tête pour remettre ses cheveux en place.

- C'est mon meilleur ami. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ?

Sora se mit à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre, embarrassé. Il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

- Ben... C'est juste que... vous vous entendez vraiment bien... Et puis... Enfin, je me demandais si vous n'étiez pas... Tu vois, quoi... Pas juste amis... Axel et toi...

Roxas haussa les sourcils jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent sous sa frange.

- Tu t'es cogné ou quoi ? S'il t'entendait... Bien sûr qu'on est juste amis. On est des mecs, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué ?

- Et alors ? Tu le prendrais mal si je te disais que moi et Riku...

- _Toi et Riku ? _

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! C'est qu'un exemple ! Mais j'ai vraiment parfois l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous...

- Sora, _non _! On est amis ! Amis comme dans pote, copain, tu vois ? Et pas... Enfin, où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

- Nulle part, nulle part. Je me demandais, je me suis trompé et puis voilà, ah ah ah ...

Roxas regarda son frère comme s'il avait totalement et irrémédiablement perdu l'esprit.

- Je me fais du souci pour toi, Sora...

- Mais non, mais non !

A&R

- Bon, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, annonça Sora.

La « troupe » laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. La date de la première approchait - plus que deux semaines. Le travail avançait bien, mais tous commençaient à être un peu tendus.

- Mercredi, on fera le filage, vendredi, répétition générale. Il faut que la dernière semaine, on répète sans accroc et qu'on fignole tout ça. Vous avez bien bossé.

- Qui est de corvée aujourd'hui ? Demanda Demyx en s'étirant.

- C'est moi, répondit Roxas. Vous pouvez y aller, je m'en occupe.

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Ils regagnèrent tous les loges pour se changer.

- Je te donne un coup de main ? Proposa Axel à Roxas pendant qu'ils se débarrassaient de leurs costumes.

- Ça ne te dérange pas, tu es sûr ? Demanda le blond en enfilant son T-shirt.

- Je n'ai rien à faire ce soir.

L'adolescent sourit.

- Alors oui, ce n'est pas de refus.

A&R

- Axel, il se passe quelque chose entre toi et Sora ?

Le jeune homme s'arrêta de balayer et leva la tête vers son ami.

- C'est pour ça que tu dis rien depuis tout à l'heure ? Pourquoi on se serait disputés ?

Roxas secoua la tête en sortant des coulisses où il était resté jusque là.

- Non, tu comprends pas... Pas ce genre de quelque chose.

- Je suis perplexe. Quel genre de quelque chose alors ?

- Ben le genre... intime.

Roxas s'empourpra et Axel lâcha son balai qui tomba en claquant sur le plancher.

- De quoi ? Enfin, mais non ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis une telle idée dans la tête ? T'as pété un câble ou quoi ?

Roxas faillit rire devant la véhémence de son ami.

- C'est juste que tout à l'heure... Enfin, je sais pas ce qu'il avait. Il est venu me demander... Comment dire... C'était bizarre. On aurait dit qu'il cherchait absolument à me faire dire qu'il y avait quelque chose entre toi et moi.

- Et il y a quelque chose entre toi et moi ? Demanda Axel avec un sourire en coin, tandis qu'il se penchait pour ramasser son balai.

- Mais non ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous, aujourd'hui ? Se récria le blond, faisant rire son ami.

- Oh, rien, c'est juste trop drôle de te voir te mettre dans tous tes états. Je ne sais pas quelle mouche a piqué ton frère, mais il n'y a rien entre lui et moi. Va comprendre ce qui se passe dans sa petite caboche...

Roxas haussa les épaules.

- Il me fait devenir chèvre.

A&R

- La peste soit de vos deux maisons ! Cria Axel.

Il était effondré par terre, sa tête posée sur les genoux de Demyx.

- ... Moi, un homme, être égratigné à mort par un chien, un rat, une souris, un chat ! Par un fier-à-bras, un gueux, un maroufle qui ne se bat que par règle d'arithmétique ! Pourquoi diable t'es-tu mis entre nous ? J'ai reçu le coup par-dessous ton bras.  
- J'ai cru faire pour le mieux, répondit Roxas d'une voix étranglée, penché sur l'homme à terre.

- La Peste... La peste soit de vos deux maisons... Exhala le jeune homme, avant de fermer les yeux et de relâcher complètement ses muscles. Sa tête bascula sur le côté, mollement, et ne bougea plus. Demyx prit un air horrifié en regardant son visage flasque, et Roxas se mit à pleurer.

- Non ! Cria-t-il. Non, **Non ! Noooooooon ! Mercutio !**

Il étreignit le corps inerte avant de se relever, son visage exprimant un désespoir déchirant. Demyx le regarda, interrogatif, se précipiter sur Riku, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, l'air hébété.

L'expression du visage de Roxas était effrayante. Riku se surprit à avoir vraiment la trouille. Le blond lui passa l'épée factice au travers du corps. Le garçon aux cheveux argentés s'écroula, et les Montaigu s'enfuirent, abandonnant derrière eux les deux « cadavres ». Des applaudissements retentirent dans la première rangée de sièges.

- Parfait, parfait ! Dit Sora. Vous êtes parfaitement au point !

Axel et Riku se relevèrent.

- Roxas, tu fais peur quand tu joues ! S'exclama Riku en époussetant sa veste.

Le blond ressortit des coulisses, son visage encore un peu congestionné.

- Je suis convaincant ?

- Très ! J'y réfléchirais à deux fois si l'envie me prenait de buter Axel.

Ledit Axel s'éclipsa en coulisses sans un mot, et Roxas laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Bon, la nuit de noces de Roméo et Juliette, maintenant. On installe le décor. Roxas, Naminé, c'est à vous, annonça Sora.

Naminé entra sur scène. Elle portait une longue chemise de nuit blanche, vaporeuse et couverte de dentelle. Roxas siffla, admiratif, et elle gloussa, les joues roses. Riku se renfrogna et partit en coulisses. Il y trouva Axel, adossé contre un mur, les bras croisés, l'air sombre.

- Arrête un peu de faire la gueule, lui dit-il.

- Va te faire foutre, Riku, répliqua le roux sans le regarder.

L'argenté soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez entre le pouce et l'index, ce qui chez lui était signe d'exaspération profonde.

- T'as vraiment pas l'air dans ton assiette.

- Je sais.

- Et tu sais aussi que ça tiendra du miracle s'ils ne se mettent pas à sortir ensemble d'ici la première. Tu comptes continuer longtemps à rester à ses côtés et à le regarder sans jamais rien lui dire ?

Axel releva la tête et le foudroya du regard.

- Il y en a peu d'aussi mal placés que toi pour me faire cette remarque. Tu fais exactement pareil avec Sora, et depuis plus longtemps que moi.

Riku eut un sourire narquois et préleva un objet sur l'étagère à côté de lui. Il le lança à Axel, qui le remarqua trop tard et ne le rattrapa pas. L'objet tomba à se pieds avec un bruit sourd. Il baissa les yeux pour regarder ce que c'était, et vit une réplique en résine d'un crâne humain.

- C'est là toute la question : « être ou ne pas être », cita Riku. Moi, j'y ai déjà répondu.

L'argenté s'en alla vers la salle, et Axel resta seul avec la tête, qui semblait lui faire la grimace, avec ses orbites vides et ses rangées de dents parfaites exhibées. Il finit par shooter dedans et elle alla ricocher contre le mur d'en face.

- Va te faire foutre, Shakespeare, marmonna-t-il.

_**AKUROKU**_


	56. No way out

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku (Axel/Roxas pour les néophytes ))

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ?) Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionnés ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Résumé : **Où le rate M se justifie - âmes sensibles s'abstenir. Violence, drogue, prostitution et mort. A Quentin.

**Traduction du titre : **«_ Sans issue _»

**Auto-évaluation : ******

_**A**_xel et _**R**_oxas en cent thèmes.

_No Way Out_

Roxas ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Dans la lumière grise qui filtrait entre les planches clouées aux fenêtres, il s'assit avec un grognement. Autour de lui, la pièce était pleine de jeunes endormis sur des matelas nus comme celui sur lequel il se trouvait, et qu'il partageait avec un grand type filiforme aux longs cheveux d'un rouge soutenu. Il s'étira et se frotta les yeux.

Roxas avait seize ans, et le moins qu'on pouvait dire, c'était que la vie n'avait pas été trop tendre avec lui. Il avait commencé à fréquenter la bande de squatteurs deux années auparavant. Traîner dans la rue avait été pour lui une échappatoire à sa vie de famille houleuse. Sa mère était partie quand il avait dix ans en emmenant son frère, et il était resté seul avec son père. Lequel, même s'il n'aimait pas être médisant, était un épouvantable personnage qui compilait à peu près tous les défauts qu'un homme peut avoir. Toujours de mauvaise humeur, menteur, paranoïaque et violent par-dessus le marché – ce n'était pas pour rien que sa femme s'était barrée, et Roxas n'avait jamais compris pour quelle raison il avait tellement tenu à ce qu'elle n'emmène qu'un seul de ses fils quand elle l'avait fait. Il pensait néanmoins que ça n'avait dû être que pour avoir l'impression d'avoir « gagné », d'une certaine manière, et pour s'assurer qu'elle regretterait toujours son geste. Il s'était mis à boire, ce qui n'avait guère arrangé les choses. De moyennes qu'elles étaient, les notes de Roxas à l'école étaient devenues catastrophiques, parce que même s'il allait en cours avec assiduité (n'eût été que pour échapper à cet environnement pénible), il n'avait guère la possibilité d'étudier ou de travailler, puisqu'il s'était mis à tenir le ménage afin de conserver un minimum d'ordre dans la maison. Il faisait les courses, le ménage, la lessive et la cuisine avec plus au moins de réussite.

A quatorze ans, il s'était mis à traîner dans les rues après l'école, et c'était ainsi qu'il avait fait la connaissance de Demyx. Demyx avait dix-neuf ans à l'époque. Il faisait la manche dans la rue, assis par terre. Il jouait de la guitare. C'était d'abord sa musique qui avait attiré l'attention de Roxas, et il s'était arrêté pour l'écouter. Contrairement à la plupart des musiciens de rue, il ne jouait pas des reprises ou des airs folkloriques, mais des choses que Roxas n'avait jamais entendues et qui devaient être des compositions originales. Il était souvent aux mêmes endroits, alors l'adolescent se débrouillait presque toujours pour le trouver quand il le voulait. Il l'avait longuement observé, ce jeune homme pâle et maigre, son regard rêveur. Parfois, il jouait moins bien, ses doigts étaient fébriles sur les cordes. Il comprendrait quelques semaines plus tard que c'était à cause du manque.

Ils avaient fini par discuter, et Roxas par rentrer de plus en plus tard. Il ne se souciait guère de son père, l'essentiel était qu'il ne le voie pas revenir, sans quoi il passait un sale quart d'heure. Les bleus fleurissaient sur sa peau en ombres violacées, mais Demyx ne faisait pas le moindre commentaire. Roxas lui en était reconnaissant. Puis un jour, il avait cassé une assiette dans la cuisine, et son père, en retour, lui avait cassé le nez. Il s'était enfui de chez lui et n'y avait jamais remis les pieds.

Il était allé à l'hôpital. Il avait présenté sa carte de sécurité sociale à l'accueil où la réceptionniste s'était montrée un peu suspicieuse de voir un si jeune garçon ainsi amoché et pas accompagné. Mais il avait vu un ORL qui l'avait arrangé immédiatement, et il n'en avait pas cru sa chance. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu prendre un rendez-vous et revenir seul sans éveiller des soupçons. Heureusement, la fracture n'était pas importante. Il avait été opéré, et on l'avait mis dans une chambre. A son réveil, il avait filé en douce.

Demyx n'avait pas fait de remarque quand il l'avait vu se pointer avec son plâtre nasal. Il l'avait seulement écouté lui demander où il vivait, et lui dire qu'il était prêt à travailler comme il le pouvait mais qu'il ne rentrerait plus chez lui. Il n'irait plus non plus à l'école, puisqu'il y avait toujours une chance que son père vienne l'y chercher, mais cela, il le garda pour lui.

Cet après-midi-là, Demyx l'avait emmené avec lui là où il « créchait », et Roxas s'était retrouvé dans les combles d'une usine désaffectée. Il s'y trouvait plusieurs personnes qu'il avait déjà vues parce que Demyx était parfois en leur compagnie, et d'autres qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas. Parmi ceux-là se trouvait Axel.

Axel ne ressemblait pas aux autres squatteurs. Il était très mince, mais pas maigre. Il était bien habillé, coiffé, il était rasé de près et son visage était beau. Là aussi, Roxas comprendrait plus tard que c'était son « métier » qui voulait ça, et que l'investissement était non seulement utile, mais nécessaire. Axel n'était pas le « chef » de cette bande, mais s'il y en avait eu un, il l'aurait sans aucun doute été. A vingt-cinq ans, il était le plus âgé, et faisait office d'autorité. Lorsque Demyx était entré dans la vaste salle, Roxas sur les talons, il les avait vus directement.

- Attends là, lui avait dit le musicien en se dirigeant vers l'homme qui paraissait mécontent. L'adolescent s'était exécuté et les avait regardés pendant qu'ils discutaient. Il lui avait semblé que Demyx se faisait passer un savon, mais il avait tenu tête à son aîné, qui avait fini par venir vers Roxas.

- Rentre chez toi, gamin, lui avait-il dit d'une voix dépourvue d'aménité. D'où que tu viennes, quoi qui te pousse à vouloir partir, tu ne seras pas mieux ici.

Roxas avait été impressionné, mais pas suffisamment pour tourner les talons et obéir. Il avait secoué la tête, apeuré.

- Je ne peux pas, avait-il répondu. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de me laisser rester ici, mais... Je ne rentrerai pas, de toute façon.

Quand mon père recevra la facture de l'hôpital, ce n'est pas seulement le nez qu'il me cassera, avait-il pensé.

L'homme aux cheveux rouges avait soupiré.

- Tu te fais des illusions. Tu ne sais pas où tu es, ni avec qui tu es. Si tu le savais, tu repartirais.

- Je sais d'où je viens, et tout vaut mieux que ça.

La voix de Roxas était rendue nasillarde par le plâtre, mais la véhémence y était perceptible. L'homme s'était passé une main dans les cheveux, contrarié. Il avait fini par céder.

La première fois que Roxas avait vu un des squatteurs se préparer un fix, il avait été fasciné et révulsé à la fois. Une cuillère à café, quelques gouttes de jus de citron sur un peu de poudre grisâtre, la flamme tremblante d'un briquet, une seringue qui se remplissait d'un sang d'un rouge presque noir. Ça paraissait simple, mais il savait que ça ne l'était pas. La vue de la première dose avait rapidement été suivie de celle de la première crise de manque, et il avait pleuré. Sangloté dans les bras d'Axel, incapable de supporter la vue des convulsions, des grimaces de douleur, incapable d'écouter les hurlements, les gémissements, les suppliques. Voir Demyx dans cet état, lui qui était toujours si « cool »... Axel l'avait finalement emmené dehors. Ils s'étaient assis sur un banc, assez loin pour ne plus entendre, et ils n'avaient pas parlé. Le jeune homme s'était contenté de le gardé enlacé contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.

Puis il lui avait expliqué que pour Demyx, c'était un cercle vicieux. Il se payait sa came en faisant la manche, en jouant, et quand il était en manque, il jouait mal. Quand ça commençait, en général, ça finissait en _cold turkey*_. Roxas avait demandé si personne ne pouvait le dépanner, et Axel avait ri de sa naïveté. Un fixer ne partage jamais, jamais. Quand ça arrivait, la plupart du temps, celui qui était en manque le restait jusqu'au sevrage, cela prenait deux ou trois jours. Puis se hâtait de replonger. Roxas avait frémi, horrifié.

L'histoire d'Axel n'était pas plus pénible que celle des autres, ni moins. Mais il était toujours beau et propre sur lui parce qu'il était escort-boy. Quand il l'avait entendu, Roxas avait pensé que c'était juste un terme plus soutenu pour dire « prostitué » ou « gigolo ». Il avait pensé aussi qu'il ne devait pas avoir de mal à trouver des clientes, avec ses grands yeux verts, son corps mince et son beau visage. Il avait des tatouages violets en forme de triangles sur les joues, et jamais il ne lui avait raconté leur histoire.

Au sein du « groupe », Roxas était le plus jeune. Axel l'avait pris sous son aile, il ne le laissait quasiment rien faire. Il ne rencontrait pas les dealers, ne « travaillait » pas. Il lui avait fait jurer qu'il ne toucherait jamais à la came.

- Je t'ai laissé venir ici. Je ne veux pas le regretter, je ne veux pas que tu fasses cette connerie, avait-il dit.

Dans le squat, Roxas se rendait utile de son mieux. Il mettait de l'ordre, préparait à manger quand l'occasion se présentait. Avec le temps, il avait surmonté sa terreur des crises de manque, et s'était mis à prendre soin de ceux qui en subissaient. Le plus sujet à ces épisodes était Demyx. Il s'était occupé aussi de Zexion. Dans le squat, les autres l'approchaient assez peu, parce qu'il était séropositif. Demyx, Axel et Roxas étaient les seuls à se comporter naturellement avec lui. Il avait toujours les yeux profondément cernés et son teint était si hâve qu'il avait en permanence l'air d'être mourant. Quand il était en manque, il criait encore plus fort que les autres parce qu'il se shootait à la morphine et que quand il n'en avait pas, il souffrait mille morts. Il y avait également deux filles qui étaient accro aux médocs - ce qui leur valait l'appellation de « rocheuses ». Les deux rocheuses étaient des prostituées, mais leur « boulot » n'avait rien à voir avec celui d'Axel. C'était beaucoup plus glauque, plus violent aussi. Souvent, Roxas leur soignait des plaies, des bosses. Son seul « travail » était de veiller à la « pharmacie » du squat, tout en prenant soin de ne rien y mettre qui eût permis de se défoncer.

Une seule fois, il avait dû s'occuper d'Axel. Lui manquait rarement d'argent, par contre, il ne prenait que de l'héro « qualité extra », et elle n'était pas toujours facile à se procurer. Il savait qu'il allait être en manque, mais il avait préféré le manque à la came frelatée. Ça avait été horrible.

Il n'avait pas hurlé, pas crié. Seulement grondé et gémi, transpiré à grosses gouttes des heures durant, les mâchoires serrées à s'en faire péter l'émail des dents, tout son corps raidi au point que ses tendons saillaient dans son cou, à ses poignets. Roxas savait que malgré les apparences, il était gelé. Après avoir essayé sans succès de lui faire avaler quelque chose, il s'était déshabillé et n'avait gardé sur lui que son sous-vêtement. Il s'était allongé à côté d'Axel et l'avait enlacé, ramenant sur eux la mince couverture. Les bras du jeune homme s'étaient refermés sur lui comme un étau, le meurtrissant assez pour lui laisser des ecchymoses, mais il s'était mis à murmurer son prénom, et l'adolescent n'avait pas cherché à se dégager.

- Je suis là, avait-il dit simplement. Je suis là, je ne bouge pas d'ici.

La peau d'Axel était trempée et brûlante.

Ils avaient continué à dormir ensemble par la suite, et Axel avait changé d'attitude vis-à-vis de lui. Protecteur, toujours, mais aussi possessif. Roxas aimait ça et ne s'en plaignait pas. Il avait commencé à éprouver de la jalousie quand il le savait au « travail ».

Dans le squat, l'adolescent, avec ses épais cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus et son comportement, faisait un peu office d'ange gardien. Il était le chouchou des filles, celui que les garçons voulaient préserver à tout prix. Parce qu'il était jeune, parce qu'il était beau, parce qu'il était gentil et désintéressé. Parce qu'il était clean.

Il était resté clean six mois.

Le jour où Axel avait comprit qu'il se fixait, il l'avait frappé. Un coup de poing sur la pommette gauche. Puis il l'avait traîné à l'étage inférieur pour que tout le monde n'assiste pas à leur « discussion ». Qui avait tourné court. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Roxas le défiait. Il ne répondait pas à ses questions et soutenait son regard. Rapidement, le jeune homme s'était détourné et il était remonté, submergé par la conscience de son propre échec et de sa stupidité. Comment avait-il pu être assez con pour croire qu'un gosse pouvait vivre au milieu d'une bande de camés et ne pas plonger ?

Roxas l'avait rejoint dans la nuit. Il s'était glissé dans leur lit et avait posé une main sur la taille d'Axel qui était couché sur le côté.

- Tu dors ? Avait-il murmuré.

- Non. Comme si je pouvais dormir, avait répondu l'homme aux cheveux rouges.

Roxas s'était adossé au mur contre lequel le matelas était installé. Axel avait fini par s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Est-ce qu'il y a une raison ? Avait-il demandé à voix basse. Ou bien tu as juste eu envie d'essayer, à force de vivre là-dedans ?

Est-ce que c'est de ma faute, ou est-ce que ce serait arrivé de toute façon ? Pensait-il.

- Il y a... une raison. Mais elle est stupide, injustifiée et méprisable.

- Tu n'es pas méprisable. Dis-moi pourquoi.

Roxas secoua la tête.

- Parce que... Quand tu n'es pas là... J'ai envie d'oublier ce que tu fais. Je n'arrive pas à supporter l'idée que tu...

Il s'était interrompu un instant, et Axel avait posé une main sur son épaule, comme pour l'encourager à poursuivre.

- Je ne sais pas comment ça a pu arriver, Ax. Mais je... je suis jaloux. Vert de jalousie. Je voudrais toutes les voir crever. Je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit te touche. Ça me rend dingue d'y penser, et quand tu es parti, je n'arrive pas à ne pas y penser. Je ne sais pas comment ça a pu arriver, mais c'est arrivé, et je n'ai rien pu faire contre ça. Je t'aime. Je t'en supplie, ne me jette pas...

Axel ne l'avait pas jeté. Il l'avait enlacé et embrassé. Roxas s'était d'abord demandé combien de femmes il avait embrassées ce jour-là, avant de décider qu'il n'en avait cure. Pas plus qu'il ne se souciait de savoir s'il l'embrassait parce qu'il l'aimait, parce qu'il en avait envie ou simplement parce qu'il lui avait dit : « ne me jette pas ». Ce baiser, les bras d'Axel autour de lui, ses mains sur la peau de son dos, son odeur, sa langue contre la sienne, tout ça, c'était bien mieux qu'un fix. S'il pouvait avoir Axel, il n'avait pas besoin d'héroïne.

Mais bien sûr, ce n'était pas aussi simple.

La dépendance était là. Tous les autres étaient là. Ils ne pouvaient pas juste décrocher et se barrer, c'était impossible. Et Roxas, avec horreur, avait vu Axel se mettre à « travailler » pour deux.

- Ne fais pas ça, avait-il protesté, les larmes aux yeux.

- Je refuse que tu te prostitues, avait répliqué Axel, catégorique. C'est hors de question, je t'ai déjà laissé plonger, plutôt crever que de te voir faire ça.

Axel faisait ce qu'aucun camé ne fait. Il lui payait ses shoots, partageait sa dose avec lui s'il n'y avait pas assez pour eux deux. Roxas n'avait pas changé ses habitudes. Il poursuivait ses activités habituelles dans le squat, et le regard que les autres posaient sur lui s'était teinté d'un peu de tristesse.

La drogue est le tueur d'amour le plus efficace du monde, mais Axel et Roxas semblaient échapper aux règles qui régissaient le commun des mortels. Ils s'aimaient passionnément. Roxas, avec ses quinze ans d'inexpérience, d'ignorance et de vulnérabilité, et Axel, du haut de ses vingt-six ans, qui faisait tout pour lui, pour le préserver et le protéger. Même le manque resserrait leurs liens, là où n'importe quel couple se serait tapé dessus rien que pour extérioriser. Quand ils étaient en manque, ils faisaient l'amour. La sécrétion d'endorphines que cela provoquait les soulageait un instant, et s'ils étaient suffisamment épuisés, ils parvenaient alors à s'endormir et les choses étaient plus faciles. Roxas avait perdu toute considération pour ce qui n'était pas Axel, l'héroïne ou les autres fixers. Il avait trouvé l'amour et une famille : malgré tous les mauvais aspects de sa situation, il était heureux, et il ne voulait pas que ça change.

Assis sur le matelas nu, il bâilla avant de poser sur Axel un regard tendre. Il se mit à glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux, le cœur battant. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il tomberait amoureux de lui, le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il l'aimerait autant, qu'il désirerait à ce point sa présence, son amour et sa protection. Axel était tout pour lui, et il lui semblait qu'il n'avait pas réellement existé, avant son arrivée dans sa vie.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement sur la bouche. Au cœur de la douleur que la jalousie lui infligeait, Roxas avait une consolation.

- Je n'embrasse pas, lui avait dit Axel. La première fois que je t'ai embrassé, ça ne m'était plus arrivé depuis des années. C'est la seule chose dont je suis en mesure de t'assurer l'exclusivité, mais mes lèvres n'appartiennent qu'à toi.

Demyx avait un jour dit à Roxas : « Il ne faut jamais tomber amoureux de quelqu'un qui se vend. Ça finit toujours mal. » Il s'inquiétait plus pour Roxas que pour Axel, parce que la jalousie, d'après lui, finirait par le rendre fou. Mais au fond, si Axel l'aimait lui, et sincèrement, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Le jeune homme réagit doucement à son baiser et leva les bras pour l'enlacer.

- Bonjour, murmura Roxas.

- Bon jour aussi... Tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui. Tu veux un café ?

- Oui, s'il te plaît.

Roxas se leva et traversa la salle en enjambant les dormeurs, pour aller allumer la bouilloire électrique. Il versa un peu de café soluble dans une tasse. Axel buvait son café noir, et il n'y avait de toute façon pas de sucre. En attendant l'eau chaude, il promena son regard bleu sur la communauté endormie et s'arrêta sur Demyx tandis qu'il souriait, amusé. Le jeune guitariste était sorti d'un sevrage la veille. Il avait dû tomber d'épuisement, il s'était endormi dans une position très inconfortable.

Le bouton de la bouilloire revint à sa place initiale avec un claquement. Roxas versa l'eau bouillante dans la tasse et retraversa la pièce pour rejoindre Axel, qui le remercia en la prenant. Il en but une gorgée aussitôt, sans se soucier de la chaleur brûlante du liquide.

- Regarde Demyx, chuchota Roxas. Il s'est endormi n'importe comment. Il aura mal partout quand il se lèvera.

Axel sourit, passa un bras autour de son épaule et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

- Sois charitable, va le réveiller en douceur.

L'adolescent eut un petit rire et se releva, afin d'aller secouer gentiment le jeune homme. Il fallut qu'il soit à un peu plus d'un mètre de lui pour qu'il se rende compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Demyx était trop pâle, sa peau avait l'air grise, et bleuâtre autour de ses yeux. Roxas baissa les yeux et sursauta en voyant qu'il y avait une seringue vide plantée toute droite dans son bras gauche, à la saignée du coude. Il réalisa d'un seul coup ce qui était arrivé - il en avait déjà beaucoup entendu parler mais ne l'avait jamais vu de ses propres yeux, pour lui, c'était un concept abstrait et lointain, qui ne le concernait pas. Jusque là. Il avait entendu tellement de mots pour le désigner... La dernière piqûre, le deathfix, le finalshot, l'overdose... Il ne dormait pas. Il était _mort_.

Roxas se plaqua une main sur la bouche et laissa échapper une longue plainte, halluciné d'horreur et de douleur. Axel l'entendit et comprit aussitôt ce qui se passait. Il posa sa tasse, et une seconde plus tard, il attirait Roxas contre lui, le détournant du macabre spectacle. Il le serra fort et lui caressa les cheveux. Il savait que c'était la première fois pour lui, la première fois qu'il... perdait quelqu'un. Axel s'en voulait de ne pas s'être aperçu de ce qui était arrivé.

- Pardon, murmura-t-il. C'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû m'en rendre compte, je suis désolé...

Roxas agrippa le T-shirt d'Axel à deux mains et s'appuya contre lui.

- Demyx... Demyx, il... _non_... Haleta-t-il.

Axel l'étreignit. Il savait que ce n'était pas le moment pour lui de se laisser aller à sa peine, il fallait d'abord qu'il gère Roxas et les conséquences de ce qui arrivait, et qu'il... s'occupe du corps.

- Si, murmura-t-il. Je suis désolé Rox. Ça arrive. Ça arrive...

Il l'éloigna peu à peu et le fit asseoir dans l'embrasure d'une fenêtre, contre les planches qui l'oblitéraient. Il se mit à genoux devant lui et lui prit les mains.

- Ecoute... Je suis désolé. Que ce soit arrivé. Que tu l'aies trouvé. Mais il faut que tu comprennes... Cette vie est dangereuse, très dangereuse. On ne peut pas espérer vivre très vieux de cette façon. Ça arrive. Ça arrivera encore, ne laisse pas ça te bouffer, ou...

Il se mordit la langue. Il voulait dire « ou ce sera toi le suivant ». Il aurait dû le dire. Pour Roxas. C'était dur, mais c'était la vérité, il fallait qu'il l'entende. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Roxas n'était pas comme tous les autres gamins à qui il avait tenu ce discours, et dont Demyx avait d'ailleurs fait partie. Il n'était pas comme les autres gosses, c'était un gosse qu'il aimait. Il l'aimait tellement, il ne voulait pas lui faire encore plus mal.

- Je dois... prendre soin de lui. Je vais devoir m'absenter, je suis obligé de te laisser. Je t'en supplie, ne fais pas de bêtise. Attends-moi.

Roxas aurait aussi bien pu être sourd, rien ne montrait qu'il entendait ce qu'Axel lui disait. Mais il regarda son amant, l'air totalement paumé.

- J'ai besoin d'une dose, articula-t-il.

Il vit le visage d'Axel se crisper brièvement, puis ressentit une douleur cuisante sur sa joue gauche. Un claquement résonna dans la salle. Il l'avait giflé. Roxas éclata en sanglots, et Axel se redressa pour le reprendre dans ses bras. Autour d'eux, les squatteurs commençaient à se réveiller.

- Pardonne-moi. C'est de ce genre de bêtises que je parle... ça ne te soulagera pas, ce sera pire. Crois-moi...

- Axel...

Il pleurait comme il n'avait jamais pleuré, même quand sa mère était partie en le laissant seul avec son père. C'était Demyx qui l'avait amené ici, c'était grâce à lui qu'il avait pu échapper à la vie qu'il haïssait, c'était lui qui avait plaidé sa cause auprès d'Axel. C'était grâce à lui qu'il l'avait rencontré. Demyx qui avait toujours gardé un œil sur lui, Demyx dont il avait pris soin pendant ses crises de manque... Demyx, c'était sa famille. Son frère. Et il était...

Axel s'éloigna doucement.

- Je ne partirai pas très longtemps. Je courrai, je ferai au plus vite, je reviendrai aussi vite que possible. Je te le promets. Mais je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça, il faut que je fasse le nécessaire. Tu comprends, Roxas ?

L'adolescent hocha la tête, et Axel se leva. Il se retourna et frappa dans ses mains, trois fois, très fort. Aussitôt, plusieurs jeunes - ceux qui n'étaient pas trop défoncés, les autres continueraient de dormir même si on leur marchait dessus - ouvrirent les yeux et s'assirent. Axel recommença, et ils se mirent à regarder autour d'eux. Trois fois, c'était le code. Qui était-ce ?

Les regards se posèrent les uns après les autres sur le cadavre du jeune homme, et soudain, un bruit retentit. Un bruit horrible, étranglé, comme le cri d'un animal blessé. Le cri d'un renard qui a la patte prise dans un piège à loup.

- Zexion ! S'exclama quelqu'un dans la pièce.

Roxas releva la tête. Dans le brouillard de ses larmes, il vit le garçon aux cheveux bleus se précipiter près du corps sans vie et s'y accrocher en gémissant. Personne n'ignorait que les deux garçons étaient proches. Demyx était un peu timoré, Zexion replié sur lui-même, et leur relation en était encore à ses balbutiements, mais il était évident qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Quelque chose d'assez fort pour rendre un homme fou de douleur. Roxas eut envie de fermer les yeux et de se boucher les oreilles, c'était bien pire qu'une crise de manque.

Axel parla. Sa voix était tendue.

- Je fais le nécessaire. Personne ne bouge d'ici, et je m'en fiche que vous ayez vos doses ou un rencard, vous connaissez le topo.

Puis, il désigna Roxas et ajouta :

- Il ne prend rien. Si l'un d'entre vous lui file ou lui vend quelque chose, je le saurai. S'il est défoncé quand je reviens, le responsable pourra se trouver un autre endroit où dormir. C'est clair ?

Les pleurs de Roxas redoublèrent. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi misérable. Axel revint près de lui et l'embrassa longuement sur les lèvres, goûtant le sel de ses larmes.

- Pardonne-moi, murmura-t-il contre sa bouche. Je te jure que c'est pour ton bien. Si tu te fais un fix maintenant, tu feras un mauvais voyage, et tu risques de te blesser. Crois-moi quand je te dis que ce serait horrible. J'ai déjà vu des gens en ressortir les ongles en sang, les cheveux arrachés, le visage en lambeaux... Je t'en prie, attends-moi. Ne fais pas de bêtise, promets le moi. Promets le moi, Roxas.

Le garçon tenta de se calmer. Il savait qu'Axel avait raison. Il n'avait jamais fait de bad trip, mais il n'avait pas envie d'essayer, surtout si il n'y avait ni Axel ni Demyx près de lui.

- Je te le jure.

- Je te fais confiance.

- Juré. Je ne prendrai rien, je t'attends. Je vais...

Il essuya ses joues trempées. Les larmes coulaient toujours, mais il ne tremblait plus.

- Je vais près de Zexion. Il a besoin qu'on l'aide.

- Rox...

- Moi aussi, j'ai besoin de ne pas être seul... Fais ce que tu dois faire et reviens-moi très vite. Je t'attends.

Il se leva. Axel l'enlaça et l'embrassa avec fougue. Roxas gémit dans le baiser, assailli par une pensée horrible. Et si ça n'avait pas été Demyx? S'il avait trouvé Axel mort près de lui à son réveil ? Convulsivement, il serra son amant contre lui. Pas lui, jamais. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter.

Axel s'écarta doucement.

- Je sais que tu as peur, lui dit-il. Roxas se contenta d'acquiescer.

- On en parlera à mon retour.

- Je t'attends.

Roxas se détacha de lui et fit deux pas vers Zexion, qui était effondré aux pieds du corps inanimé.

- Roxas ?

Il s'arrêta et se retourna vers Axel.

- Je t'aime, dit le jeune homme.

Roxas sourit faiblement.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Axel s'en alla avec un dernier regard peiné à l'adolescent. Seize ans, c'était trop jeune pour voir la mort d'aussi près.

Roxas passa les heures qui suivirent auprès de Zexion, qui s'était écroulé dans ses bras quand il l'avait rejoint. Ils avaient pleuré toutes les larmes de leurs corps, jusqu'à en avoir mal à la tête. A cette douleur se rajoutaient les premiers symptômes du manque, ce qui rendait la situation encore plus horrible, et ce n'était pas peu dire.

Les autres ne les approchèrent pas, soit parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas s'approcher du cadavre, soit parce que l'avertissement d'Axel les en empêchait, ou alors parce qu'il était évident qu'ils voulaient rester seuls.

Axel revint quatre heures après son départ, et Roxas remarqua deux choses quand il entra. Primo, il était suivi de deux flics en uniforme : un blond avec un bouc, et un type immense avec des cheveux marron. Deuxio, et c'était tellement flagrant de là où il était que ça l'étonna, il y avait une trace de rouge à lèvre écarlate sur le col de sa chemise blanche. Il en eut l'estomac retourné. Bien sûr qu'il devait payer ces flics pour qu'ils ferment les yeux là-dessus, bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas mis quatre heures à simplement les appeler. Il les regarda approcher, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Son esprit affolé allait d'une pensée à une autre à une vitesse folle. Combien de passes avait-il dû faire pour rassembler la somme nécessaire ? Comment avait-il fait pour se montrer « convaincant » avec ce qui se passait ? A quoi avait il pensé pendant qu'il couchait avec ces femmes, pour simplement y_ arriver_ ? Seigneur, à quoi pensait-il quand il était dans les bras d'une cliente ? A lui ? Une femme qui se paye les services d'un professionnel, ce n'est pas comme un homme, elle veut avoir l'impression d'être aimée et désirée... A quel point Axel se montrait-il satisfaisant ? Jouait-il bien son rôle ?

Pendant quelques secondes, Roxas en oublia Demyx, tout à sa jalousie dévorante. Il avait envie de se jeter sur Axel, de lui arracher sa chemise pour faire disparaître cette tache. Envie de l'embrasser, de prendre ce qui lui appartenait. Il avait dit que ses lèvres n'étaient qu'à lui. Mais au fond, qu'est-ce qui le prouvait ?

- Le regarde pas comme ça, dit soudain une voix à côté de lui.

C'était Zexion, qui avait arrêté de pleurer.

- Allons-nous-en, s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas les voir l'emmener. Et j'ai deux mots à te dire...

Roxas acquiesça. Il n'avait pas envie de parler à Axel. Il était dans une colère noire, il savait qu'il ne lui dirait rien de bon.

Ils descendirent et se retrouvèrent là où Axel avait emmené Roxas le jour où il l'avait trouvé défoncé. Zexion avait complètement changé d'attitude. Il se tenait droit, son visage était résolu, presque dur.

- T'es en manque, dit-il simplement. Essaye de ne pas t'énerver contre Axel, tu le regretteras. Tu ne penses pas réellement ce que tu te dis en ce moment.

Roxas le regarda, surpris, mais touché. Il sentait qu'il avait raison.

- Ce qu'Axel fait pour toi, aucun fixer ne le fait. Il partage sa came avec toi, il te paye la tienne, il fait tout pour te préserver de son mieux. Tu es son refuge, il a besoin de toi tel que tu es. Il n'aime pas son boulot, ne t'y trompe pas. Et ne t'imagines pas qu'il pourrait avoir des sentiments pour une de ses clientes. Il est capable de coucher avec une femme, mais il t'aime. Il le fait en grande partie pour toi.

Roxas baissa la tête. Son cœur cognait à s'en décrocher dans sa poitrine, il avait la bouche si sèche que ses joues collaient à ses dents, sa tête le lançait violemment, mais Zexion lui avait dit ce qu'il fallait qu'il entende. Il savait tout ça, mais il avait besoin qu'on le lui dise. Une question lui traversa subitement l'esprit.

- T'as quel âge ? Demanda-t-il à Zexion.

Ils faisaient la même taille, mais il se doutait qu'il devait être plus âgé que lui.

- Vingt-deux ans, répondit le jeune homme.

- Et comment est-ce que tu... enfin, tu sais...

- La morphine ?

Roxas acquiesça. Zexion déboutonna sa chemise et l'ouvrit. L'adolescent frémit.

- Un incendie. On m'a prescrit de la morphine pour atténuer la douleur, mais j'en ai beaucoup trop pris. Ça a été un mauvais concours de circonstances, vraiment. Un médecin a augmenté les doses, personne ne s'en est rendu compte. Quand la cicatrisation a été finie, je devais arrêter d'en prendre et je n'ai pas pu. Je ne pouvais plus. Quand je suis en manque, ça brûle comme au premier jour. Et le HIV... Une seringue usagée. J'ai été vraiment con.

Roxas le regarda se rajuster, atterré par son calme. Il était si désespéré, peu de temps avant, comment pouvait-il être si maître de lui, tout à coup ? Puis il comprit. Demyx n'aurait pas voulu qu'il se dispute avec Axel. Zexion venait de lui dire ce que le jeune guitariste lui aurait dit s'il avait été là.

- Merci, Zexion, chuchota-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Il frissonna et regarda ses bras. Sa peau était couverte de chair de poule. Ça y était, la crise approchait.

- Axel... souffla-t-il.

- Roxas ? S'inquiéta Zexion.

- Il me faut une dose. C'est vraiment pas le moment pour...

- Je vais chercher Axel, assieds-toi.

L'adolescent s'écroula plus qu'il ne s'assit. Il lui sembla que Zexion était parti depuis une heure quand Axel arriva enfin. Il ne dit rien, vint simplement près de lui.

- Tu as été super, tu as tenu le coup. C'est fini. Je m'occupe de toi.

Roxas tenta de focaliser son regard sur les mains de son amant. L'héroïne dans la cuillère, le jus de citron qui coulait dessus. Quand Axel chauffa la cuillère avec son briquet, la flamme lui fit mal aux yeux, mais il le regarda quand même terminer de préparer le shoot. Il le regarda poser la seringue, lui prendre le bras et relever sa manche. Il le regarda défaire sa ceinture, la mettre sur son bras pour faire un garrot, sentit le sang commencer à battre dans les veines de son bras.

- Est-ce que tu peux le faire ? Demanda Axel.

- Fais-le !

Jamais il n'y arriverait. Il avait déjà du mal à trouver une veine en temps normal, là, il se casserait l'aiguille dans le bras avant d'y parvenir. Axel gronda. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait fait ça, il ne voulait pas le faire. C'était la seule façon de le soulager, mais ce geste lui paraissait monstrueux.

- Je t'en supplie ! Gémit Roxas.

S'il avait cru souffrir du manque auparavant, il avait été très loin du compte. Jamais il n'avait été seul pendant une crise, Axel était toujours avec lui, il partageait sa douleur. Son corps entier était glacé, et secoué de tremblements violents. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi seul.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit la seringue se planter dans la saignée de son bras. Axel tira sur le piston pour qu'elle se remplisse de sang, puis appuya pour le renvoyer d'où il venait, et la dose avec.

Roxas partit comme une fusée, avec un cri étranglé, un cri de surprise et de plaisir.

Il resta affalé contre le mur plusieurs minutes avant de parvenir à rassembler ses idées. Quand il ouvrit enfin les yeux, il vit Axel. Son regard était fixé sur la seringue vide qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

- Axel...

Ils se regardèrent longtemps, sans prononcer un mot. Roxas pensait. Il avait l'esprit plus clair, maintenant, et il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait. Seulement, avait-il le droit d'en parler ? C'était ridicule et égoïste. Mais son amant semblait suivre le cheminement de sa pensée aussi facilement que s'il avait parlé à voix haute.

- Vas-y, dit subitement Axel. Dis-le. Il faut que tu le dises.

- Je veux décrocher. Et je veux que tu décroches avec moi. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

Axel baissa les yeux.

- Comme j'aimerais pouvoir, seulement parce que je le voudrais.

- On peut ! On s'est déjà sevrés ensemble plusieurs fois ! On aura simplement à ne pas recommencer après !

Il tendit la main, prit la seringue et la jeta au loin. Il se serra contre le corps de son amant.

- Axel... Je ne veux plus que tu te prostitues.

Des bras l'entourèrent et l'étreignirent.

- Si tu veux réellement arrêter, tu ne peux pas rester ici.

Roxas ressentit nettement un pincement dans sa poitrine, comme si son cœur avait battu plusieurs fois d'un seul coup.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?

- C'est la vérité. Le sevrage physique, c'est de loin le plus facile. Tu ne peux pas vivre avec des drogués sans plonger, et encore moins sans replonger. Si tu veux réellement redevenir clean, tu devras partir d'ici.

- Et toi ?

La voix de l'adolescent était blême. Il savait déjà ce qu'il allait lui répondre.

- Je n'ai rien, hors d'ici. Ma famille, c'est la bande. Je sais que j'y reviendrais un jour ou l'autre. Si je pars, le peu d'ordre qu'il y a ici disparaîtra, je ne peux pas...

Il le prit par les épaules et le repoussa pour le forcer à le regarder.

- Je t'aime, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point. Tu es ma lumière, grâce à toi, je ne me sens plus inutile, je me sens bien. Tu as changé ma vie. Mais je ne me pardonnerai jamais de t'avoir fait plonger. Si tu dois partir d'ici pour décrocher... Je ferai tout pour t'aider, et je le ferai avec le sourire.

Roxas secoua la tête avec véhémence, les yeux à nouveau plein de larmes.

- Non ! J'ai besoin de toi, je n'arrête pas sans toi. Une vie sans toi, c'est comme de mourir, c'est pareil. Mais je ne veux pas te perdre. Ça aurait pu être toi, ça pourrait être toi dans un an, dans six mois, dans deux semaines... Si ça t'arrivait, je ne sais pas ce que je...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase - la bouche d'Axel lui déroba ses mots en même temps que ses lèvres. A nouveau, Roxas pensa que s'il pouvait avoir Axel, il n'avait pas besoin d'héroïne. Mais il avait raison. S'il regardait plus loin que le bout de son nez, il le savait. La désintoxication, ça marchait quand on avait un endroit où rentrer après, un endroit avec des gens clean et qui vous soutenaient. Et c'était ici, chez eux.

Il était défoncé, il était dans ses bras. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était faire l'amour, maintenant, c'était qu'Axel oublie dans ses bras les autres corps qu'il étreignait.

C'était un cercle vicieux. Ça ne finirait qu'avec leur mort. Tant pis.

_**AKUROKU**_

_Cold turkey_ : Littéralement : poulet froid. Terme d'argot utilisé par les drogués pour qualifier le début de la crise de manque, caractérisé par une chair de poule très prononcée sur l'ensemble du corps.

**Note de l'auteur : Merci à Lyly pour l'idée. Je veux dédier ce texte à la mémoire de Quentin, qui est parti voir l'année dernière comment était la défonce de l'autre côté. A J. et J., faites attention à vous, à force de tirer la langue à la mort, elle finira par vouloir votre peau. A R., S. et R., enfin. Ne replongez pas, pour vos enfants. **

**La drogue n'est jamais une solution, vous qui lisez ce texte, le jour où on vous proposera une pilule, du LSD, du crack ou une latte de speed, dites non. Même pour essayer. Une seule fois suffit.**


	57. Rejection

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku (Axel/Roxas pour les néophytes ))

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ?) Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionnés ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Résumé : **Où quelqu'un se prend un râteau, et où DiZ est bien le gros enfoiré qu'on connaît.

**Traduction du titre : **«_ Rejet _»

**Auto-évaluation : *****

**Note de l'auteur : je dédie ce thème à Serya-chan, revieweuse fidèle s'il en est. Merci !**

_**A**_xel et _**R**_oxas en cent thèmes.

_Rejection_

- Roxas, je peux te dire un mot, s'il te plaît ?

Roxas vira pour freiner et s'arrêta. Gardant un pied sur sa planche, il se tourna vers Olette. Les bras croisés dans son dos, elle regardait ailleurs, l'air embarrassée.

- Bien sûr, répondit le jeune garçon, intrigué. Tu veux qu'on aille manger une glace ?

Olette acquiesça, toujours sans le regarder, et le suivit chez le marchand.

- On monte ? Demanda-t-il quand ils eurent acheté leurs sorbets.

- ... Si tu veux.

Olette était l'archétype même de la jeune fille calme et posée. Mais qu'elle reste aussi silencieuse, et ne le regarde pas en face, Roxas trouvait ça bizarre au possible.

- Ça ne va pas ? Hayner t'a fait une crasse ?

La jeune fille sursauta.

- Non ! Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec lui. Je t'expliquerai.

Ils montèrent au clocher en silence, puis s'assirent à leur place habituelle.

- C'est étrange d'être seulement tous les deux, dit Roxas en sortant sa glace de l'emballage. On vient toujours à quatre, d'habitude.

Olette acquiesça. Ils mangèrent leurs glaces sans échanger d'autres paroles. Quand ils eurent terminé, Roxas se tourna vers son amie.

- Tu as l'air vraiment nerveuse. De quoi est-ce que tu voulais me parler ?

Olette déposa son bâtonnet à côté d'elle et prit une profonde inspiration. Puis, brusquement, elle se tourna vers Roxas et l'embrassa sur la bouche.

- Hmmmmmmmmmm ! Protesta le blond, stupéfait.

Il amorça un geste pour la repousser, mais se retint. Ils étaient au bord du vide, ça aurait pu être dangereux. Il garda ses lèvres scellées et attendit qu'elle s'écarte. Quand elle le fit, elle était rouge comme une tomate, et se mit à tracer des motifs invisibles sur la pierre, du bout de l'index.

- Excuse-moi, mais je ne savais pas comment te le dire... J'ai pensé que c'était peut-être mieux de te... montrer.

- Olette...

La brunette releva la tête vers lui, le regard plein d'espoir.

- Ecoute, je...

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux. Comment s'exprimer sans être blessant ?

- Tu es très importante pour moi, parce que tu es mon amie... Je suis désolé mais je... Je ne partage pas tes sentiments.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux, déçue.

- Oh, dit-elle simplement.

- Je suis désolé. Sincèrement.

- Non, dit-elle. Je comprends...

Elle se leva et s'éloigna d'un pas vif, sous le regard navré de l'adolescent, le laissant seul.

C'était vrai, il était vraiment désolé, mais il pensait ce qu'il avait dit. Quand son esprit avait essayé d'associer Olette à un quelconque sentiment amoureux, quelque chose dans sa tête s'était « bloqué » comme une machine tombée en rade. C'était impossible, tout simplement. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, c'était bizarre. On aurait dit que cette place là était déjà prise dans son cœur. Mais c'était ridicule. Il n'était attiré par personne, alors comment cela se pouvait-il ? Enfin, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans ses sentiments... Comme celui, curieux, de manque ?, qu'il éprouvait quand il était là-haut. Comme si il y aurait dû y avoir une autre personne pour partager une glace avec lui et regarder le coucher de soleil. Là aussi, personne de particulier ne lui venait à l'esprit... Il soupira et jeta le bâtonnet de sa glace dans le vide...

O

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

DiZ se détourna des écrans de contrôle pour regarder Riku. Il portait son long manteau noir, comme toujours, et les lueurs des ordinateurs jetèrent un éclat bleu dans ses yeux ambrés.

- Je voulais vérifier si les dires de Naminé étaient vrais.

- Et quelle conclusion en tires-tu ?

Le ton de Riku était sec. Ce n'était pas un secret qu'il n'aimait pas voir cette vieille momie de DiZ jouer avec Roxas. Il considérait les Similis comme des moins que rien, et lui-même n'était pas d'accord sur ce point. En tout cas, Roxas, tel qu'il était dans la Cité du Crépuscule virtuel, avait des sentiments et était capable de souffrir. Même si tout cela n'était qu'illusoire, pour lui, ça n'en était pas moins réel.

- Elle a dit la vérité. Même si j'ignore si elle l'a fait exprès, il n'a pas complètement oublié ses...

Brusquement, il éclata de rire – un rire lent et grave, que Riku détestait.

- J'ai failli dire « sentiments », poursuivit-il. Créature pitoyable, convaincue d'aimer au point de s'accrocher désespérément à cette illusion. C'est hilarant.

Riku se renfrogna et sortit de la pièce sans ajouter un mot. S'il n'y avait pas eu Sora, il aurait libéré Roxas.

Seulement voilà, il y avait Sora. Et malgré la répugnance que lui inspirait le sort destiné à Roxas, il ne pouvait rien y changer.

Et il savait que Naminé partageait ses sentiments.

_**AKUROKU**_

Pour savoir ce que Naminé a bien pu dire à DiZ, rendez-vous au thème n°70 : 67%.


	58. Fairytale

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku (Axel/Roxas pour les néophytes ))

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ?) Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionnés ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Résumé : **Où Roxas dort du sommeil du juste, et où Demyx nous montre une nouvelle fois à quel point il est simplet.

**Traduction du titre : **«_ Conte de fées _»

**Auto-évaluation : *****

_**A**_xel et _**R**_oxas en cent thèmes.

_Fairytale_

La salle de réunion n'était plus si impressionnante depuis que la moitié des membres de l'Organisation avait disparu au manoir Oblivion. Les meetings hebdomadaires étaient clairsemés, à présent, et Saïx (ce qui revenait à dire Xemnas) était encore plus à cheval qu'avant sur la présence et la ponctualité. Même Demyx, dont la désinvolture proche du je-m'en-foutisme était proverbiale, était toujours présent, et avec cinq minutes d'avance. Le Numéro VII devait en être satisfait - On ne pouvait que le supposer, puisqu'il ne décrochait

jamais un sourire, et limitait toujours sa conversation au strict nécessaire - à savoir : « Voici tes ordres de missions » et « Pars dès que tu seras prêt. ».

Le très honorable Devin Lunaire prenait donc les présences d'un air féroce, et une veine palpita sur son front lorsque son regard se posa sur un siège vide (jusque là rien d'étonnant), mais qui jusque là, sauf exception de mission - et il était bien placé pour savoir ce qu'il en était puisque c'était lui qui les donnait, les missions - avait toujours été occupé (aïe).

- Où est Roxas ? Demanda Xemnas.

Comme quoi Saïx n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué l'absence du Numéro XIII, mais ça n'avait rien d'étonnant : Roxas était toujours à l'heure.

Echange de regards et de murmures. Personne ne l'avait vu ce matin, ni à table, ni dans les couloirs. Tout naturellement, les têtes se tournèrent vers Axel qui haussa les épaules.

- Il m'évite, je ne suis au courant de rien.

- Comme c'est affligeant, commenta le Numéro VII de sa voix monocorde. La Rafale des Flammes Dansantes lui lança un regard noir qu'il ignora avec dédain.

Axel pensait parfois qu'il était étonnant que la perte de son cœur ne l'ait pas empêché de s'attacher à Roxas alors que, de l'amitié qui unissait naguère Lea et Isa, il ne restait rien. Les seules choses qui en témoignaient encore étaient la familiarité (parfois grossière) avec laquelle Axel était le seul à oser de comporter vis-à-vis de l'ombrageux Numéro VII, et l'espèce de possessivité encombrante dont ce dernier faisait souvent preuve à son égard, et qu'il trouvait passablement énervante.

Roxas, de fait, refusait de lui adresser la parole depuis qu'il avait ramené Xion de force à la Citadelle.

- Va le chercher, Numéro VIII, ordonna le Supérieur.

Axel grinça des dents, peu disposé à forcer la Clé du Destin à venir. Parce que s'il n'était pas là, c'était qu'il l'avait décidé. Roxas, ce n'était pas le genre à oublier ou avoir des pannes d'oreiller, et cela même s'il venait d'avoir une semaine plus qu'éprouvante, il fallait l'admettre.

Quoi qu'il en fût, il ne voulait pas contraindre le Numéro XIII à lui parler s'il ne le souhaitait pas. C'était la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient que Roxas était fâché contre lui et il ne savait pas comment réagir. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, là, l'ordre venait de Xemnas. Saïx, il l'aurait envoyé se faire voir au Colisée de l'Olympe, mais le Supérieur, c'était une autre paire de manches.

Résigné, il frappa à la porte de la chambre et attendit. Personne ne répondait, il n'était peut-être pas là... Il frappa à nouveau.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il commençait vraiment à croire qu'il n'y avait personne. Mais où était-il, alors ? Parti sans prévenir personne ? Non. Roxas savait être une vraie teigne quand il le voulait, mais il ne désobéissait pas aux ordres. Certainement pas assez pour déserter... Axel pâlit.

- **Roxas !**

Il entra brusquement dans la chambre. C'était si bête, cette dispute... Il n'avait quand même pas...

Axel tomba en arrêt devant la scène qu'il découvrit de l'autre côté de la porte. Pas de lettre d'adieu sur le lit de Roxas, mais bien Roxas lui-même, profondément endormi. Il n'avait même pas remué à son entrée, pourtant peu discrète. Il était couché sur le dos, un léger ronflement s'échappant de sa bouche entrouverte. Le Numéro VIII retint un rire. Toutes ces prises de têtes, et c'était bien une panne d'oreiller finalement.

- Ah lala, Rox, soupira Axel, amusé. Tu m'en vois désolé, mais je peux pas te laisser dormir. Pauvre chou, pensa le maître des flammes en le secouant gentiment. Obligé de se lever pour aller à une réunion, déjà c'était naze, mais en plus, Saïx allait être encore plus désagréable que d'habitude. …

- Réveille-toi, Roxas, t'es à la bourre. Allez, debout !

Il le secoua plus fort, sans résultat. Qu'il avait le sommeil lourd ! Même quand il le saisit par le devant de son pyjama et le tira vers lui, il n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Sa tête se renversa simplement en arrière et il ronfla plus fort. Axel le secoua vigoureusement et la tête blonde se mit à balloter en tous sens. Le premier bouton de la chemise en flanelle sauta, mais rien à faire.

- Mais enfin, personne n'a le sommeil aussi lourd ! Roxas ! Roxas, c'est pas drôle, arrête !

A nouveau, le blond ronfla plus fort et Axel commença à se sentir vexé.

- En plus, quand tu ronfles, j'ai l'impression que tu te payes ma fiole... T'as chopé la mononucléose ou quoi ? Merde, Roxas, tu déconnes, là. Qu'est-ce que je vais leur dire, moi ? Que tu rattrapes tes heures de sommeil en retard ?

En désespoir de cause, il laissa là le Numéro XIII toujours profondément endormi et retourna à la salle de réunion.

- Il _quoi_ ?

- Il dort ! D,O,R,T ! C'est quel mot que tu comprends pas ? T'as perdu ton cerveau en même temps que ton cœur, Isa ?

- Assez, Axel.

La voix du Supérieur, malgré le calme olympien dont il ne se départissait jamais, tomba comme un couperet, et les deux Similis se turent. Ils continuèrent à se foudroyer du regard en silence. Axel était furax. Ce n'était pas nouveau, l'attitude de Saïx vis-à-vis de Roxas l'excédait.

Dès qu'il s'agissait de lui, il devenait encore plus hautain, sec et dédaigneux que d'habitude, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Après un dernier regard noir au Numéro VIII (message : « Si t'as un problème avec Roxas on va régler ça dehors quand tu veux. »), il se détourna et baissa la tête.

Il y eut un long moment de silence, puis Demyx, qui prononçait en moyenne deux mots par tranche de dix meetings, leva la main pour demander la parole, comme un gosse à l'école.

- Numéro IX, dit Xemnas.

Parce que lui aussi, quand il s'agissait de parler d'autre chose que de Kingdom Hearts ou de domination des mondes, avait un vocabulaire franchement limité.

- Monsieur, j'ai une idée, Monsieur.

Xigbar ricana, mais le Supérieur se contenta de lui faire signe de poursuivre.

- Roxas ne se réveille plus ? Demanda le maître de l'eau à son homologue du feu qui acquiesça.

- La seule chose que je n'ai pas essayée, c'est le coup de seau d'eau dans la gueule.

Demyx se leva. Ou plutôt, il se téléporta de son siège jusqu'au sol. Parce qu'avec sa présence assidue aux réunions et son avance systématique, s'il s'était contenté de se lever, il se serait cassé une jambe, sinon les deux. Voir la nuque.

- Allons dans sa chambre, déclara-t-il.

Et il se mit en route. Tous le suivirent sans poser de questions, surpris par ce soudain accès d' « intelligence » chez la Mélopée Nocturne mais point inquiets : chez lui, ça ne durait jamais. Axel, lui, mâchait sa langue. Il n'avait pas envie de voir tout ce monde dans la chambre de Roxas alors que celui-ci dormait, et pas la peine d'être médium pour deviner que Roxas lui-même n'aurait pas apprécié...

Le blond n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il ronflotait doucement, les vêtements et les couvertures en désordre. Demyx s'approcha et le regarda de près.

- C'est quoi exactement, ton idée ? S'enquit Axel, suspicieux.

- Pour réveiller une beauté endormie, il faut le baiser d'un prince charmant, répondit Demyx, très sérieux.

Un ange passa. Consterné, l'ange.

- C'est une blague ? Demanda Xaldin.

- Non, répondit Demyx, candide.

- Et où t'as appris ça ? Questionna Xigbar, qui se retenait de rire.

- Dans l'histoire de la belle au bois dormant.

Axel remarqua que Saïx écrivait quelque chose sur un bloc-notes et lut par-dessus son épaule :

_Note pour plus tard : évacuer toutes les affaires de Marluxia de la Citadelle, en commençant par sa collection de DVD sur l'Histoire des Mondes._

- Mais d'abord, faut vérifier qu'il n'a pas un morceau de pomme empoisonnée coincé dans la gorge, c'est possible aussi.

Tandis que Demyx, avec douceur, palpait le cou de l'Elu de la Keyblade et remuait précautionneusement sa tête pour s'assurer que sa gorge n'était pas encombrée, Axel braquait sur lui un regard brûlant et Saïx ajoutait sur sa feuille le mot : « **URGENT** », entouré trois fois.

- Ce n'est pas une pomme empoisonnée, annonça Demyx.

- Sans blague ? Demanda l'Archer.

Axel ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais trop tard. Le Numéro IX, qui avait déjà pris place au bord du lit pour « ausculter la beauté endormie » (il voudrait mieux pour lui que ça n'arrive jamais aux oreilles de Roxas...), s'était penché et l'embrassait sur la bouche avec application (Et ça aussi d'ailleurs).

- Fait chaud, non ? Remarqua Luxord et s'éventant de la main.

Saïx jeta un regard venimeux à Axel, et à l'air trouble autour de lui.

Demyx se redressa, échappant de peu et de façon parfaitement inconsciente à une mort rapide. Y avait des limites à la connerie, quand même... Roxas dormait toujours comme un bébé.

- Ah ben zut, c'était pas ça, remarqua-t-il.

- Ouais, ou peut-être que t'es pas charmant ? Théorisa le Numéro II.

- Hé ! Protesta la Mélopée Nocturne. Tu crois que tu peux faire mieux, peut-être ?

- Ouais.

- N'importe quoi...

- J'te le prouve quand tu veux !

Avec un grand sourire, Xigbar fit deux pas vers le lit et se retrouva face à face avec un chakram, à deux centimètres du bout de son nez.

- Non, dit Axel.

- Rooooh, fit Xigbar, t'es d'un rabat-joie...

- Je me fous de tes avis, et je te laisserai pas l'embrasser.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que quand tu l'auras fait et que ça n'aura pas marché, Luxord pariera qu'il y arrive, puis Xaldin s'y mettra aussi parce que tu ne manqueras pas de le provoquer. Après, Demyx décrétera que ça ne marche pas parce qu'il faut une princesse charmante et vous irez emmerder Xion avec ça. Si Roxas se réveille et que les deux tiers de l'Organisation lui a roulé des pelles dans son sommeil, il va pas être jouasse.

_Et il m'en voudra à mort d'avoir laissé faire. _

- T'es chiant, je parie que tu dis ça parce que tu sais que si t'essayes ça marchera pas !

- ... Je vais même pas répondre à ça. De toute façon, le prochain qui essaye de s'approcher de lui, je fous le feu à ses cheveux.

Argument de poids s'il en était. Préoccupés de la survie, qui de son joli mohawk, qui de ses belles dreadlocks ou de ses soyeuses mèches argentées, tous sortirent de la chambre, laissant Axel seul avec la « belle au bois dormant ». Qui dormait toujours comme une souche.

- Bande de tarés, marmonna le Numéro VIII en retournant vers le lit. Je parie que t'es juste claqué. Tu récupères, mon pauvre...

Il rajusta le haut défait de son pyjama qui bâillait largement à cause du bouton qu'il avait arraché par mégarde, et remonta la couverture sous son menton.

- Hé, faudra pas trop en vouloir à Demyx. Tu sais bien que c'est pas une flèche, mais c'est pas sa faute hein...

Silence. Axel s'assit et s'adossa contre le lit.

- Tu sais, je suis désolé pour Xion. Mais tu devrais comprendre que j'avais pas le choix. Si on l'avait pas ramenée, Saïx nous aurait sans doute ordonné de l'éliminer... Et puis elle te menaçait, elle avait l'air prête à se battre avec toi, alors j'ai préféré le faire moi-même... Tu comprends ?

Roxas émit un gémissement doux dans son sommeil.

- Mouais. Je pourrais aussi bien parler à la porte... Mais quand tu seras réveillé, tu me regarderas de nouveau avec ces yeux glacés et je saurai de nouveau plus quoi...

Il fut interrompu par des coups frappés à la porte. Soupirant, il se leva et alla ouvrir. C'était Saïx, l'air aimable comme une porte de prison, comme toujours.

- Tu pars avec Luxord au Pays Imaginaire, il te donnera les détails, dit-il.

- Tu fais chier...

- Ton vocabulaire.

- Va te faire foutre.

- A quoi est-ce que tu penses, Axel ? Tu es un Simili, tu n'as ni cœur, ni sentiments. Toi et Roxas, vous n'être pas _amis_. Ton seul ami, ici, c'est moi.

Axel écarquilla les yeux. Est-ce que c'était ça, la raison du comportement du Devin Lunaire à l'égard de Roxas ? La _jalousie _?

- Lea et Isa étaient peut-être amis, Saïx. Ça ne veut pas dire que nous le sommes. Tu as trop changé pour ça.

Le visage du Numéro VII était fermé, comme toujours. Il aurait été impossible de déterminer si les paroles d'Axel l'avaient touché, et de toute manière, il n'en avait rien à faire.

- Je pars dans cinq minutes.

Et Axel ferma la porte au nez de son supérieur. Il revint vers le lit et passa une main dans les cheveux de Roxas, relevant sa frange, et déposa un baiser sur son front. A nouveau, le Numéro XIII fit un bruit doux et inintelligible.

- Tu es mon ami, mon meilleur ami. Peu importe ce qu'il en pense...

Puis, il se redressa et quitta la pièce.

Lorsqu'il eut refermé la porte derrière lui, Roxas ouvrit les yeux, somnolent...

_**AKUROKU**_


	59. Magic

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku (Axel/Roxas pour les néophytes ))

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ?) Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionnés ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Résumé : **Où de nouveauté en découverte, Roxas comprend finalement ce que signifie le mot « amour ».

**Traduction du titre : **«_ Magie _»

**Auto-évaluation : ******

_**A**_xel et _**R**_oxas en cent thèmes.

_Magic_

J'en ai marre.

C'est le ras-le-bol généralisé, j'en ai marre de tout. Marre de tuer des Sans-Cœur, marre des humeurs de Saïx, marre des ordres, marre de Xion qui fait la gueule, marre d'Axel qui se comporte avec la dernière bizarrerie. Même Kingdom Hearts, que je vois du balcon auquel je m'appuie, ne me réconforte pas ce soir. Il est de plus en plus opaque, pourtant, de plus en plus tangible, de plus en plus réel. Si proche de sa finalisation - encore quelque efforts et j'en aurai fini. Mais je me demande pour quel résultat. A quoi bon avoir un cœur ? Cela fait si longtemps que j'entends parler de ça comme si c'était la réponse à tout, la solution de tous les problèmes... que je n'arrive plus à y croire. Ça sera même pire, après, parce que je ressentirai _réellement _les choses. Ça fait des semaines qu'on n'a plus mangé une glace tous ensemble...

Ça recommence. Je ne comprends pas, c'est quoi ces larmes ? Si je n'ai pas de cœur, pourquoi est-ce que j'arrive quand même à souffrir ?

- Salut, Roxas, me dit une voix gentille et familière.

Demyx s'adosse au balcon à côté de moi, et il y reste en silence. Je n'ai envie de parler à personne, mais ça me fait du bien qu'il soit là et qu'il ne me dise rien. La plupart des autres m'auraient soit charrié, soit pris de haut ou carrément engueulé. Un Simili qui pleure, comme c'est ridicule...

Demyx tend une main vers mon visage et je le regarde, curieux. Il ne me touche pas. Il garde juste ses doigts devant moi et puis il murmure :

- Danse, eau, danse...

Je sens que mes joues et mes yeux s'assèchent. Une petite bulle d'eau vient se former au bout de ses doigts et je comprends que ce sont mes larmes. La petite bille scintille dans le clair de lune, elle se met à former des volutes et se transforme en un petit papillon transparent. Fasciné, j'en oublie de verser d'autres larmes. Le petit éphémère aquatique volette devant moi. Je lève une main et il se pose sur le bout de mon index. C'est magique. Je regarde Demyx et il me sourit.

- Merci, je lui dis.

- C'est rien. Tu sais, moi aussi, ça m'arrive parfois, quand je... réfléchis trop.

Je hoche la tête en signe d'approbation et je lui rends son sourire en plus faible. Il a raison. Moi aussi, si je pense trop longtemps, je finis par avoir l'impression de marcher en équilibre sur une corde que je ne verrais même pas. C'est déprimant et angoissant. Ou les équivalents non-émotionnels de la déprime et de l'angoisse que le Simili que je suis peut éprouver... Demyx comprend ces choses-là avec beaucoup d'acuité.

Je regarde à nouveau le papillon mouillé.

- Je peux le garder ? Je demande.

J'aime assez l'idée d'avoir auprès de moi ce tout petit compagnon, transparent et silencieux, même s'il n'est en réalité qu'un peu d'eau salée tombée de mes yeux. Mais Demyx secoue la tête.

- S'il s'éloigne de moi, il reviendra à sa forme première. Et même si je l'emmène, la même chose se produira quand je dormirai.

- Oh.

Je suis déçu. J'aimerais bien avoir toujours une petite chose comme celle là près de moi... Je sais que je me sentirais moins seul. Même avec quelques larmes auxquelles la magie de Demyx a donné forme.

- C'est beau, ce que tu arrives à faire avec l'eau.

Le sourire de Demyx s'élargit.

- Merci. Axel aussi sait faire ce genre de choses avec ses flammes.

Je détourne les yeux à l'évocation d'Axel. Pas spécialement envie d'aborder le sujet pour l'instant. C'est vrai qu'il manie le feu mais il ne m'a jamais montré de tour de ce genre. Faut dire aussi que c'est plus dangereux de jouer avec le feu qu'avec l'eau. Je l'ai déjà vu allumer de petites flammes au bout de ses doigts comme s'il avait des briquets dissimulés sous les ongles, ou s'amuser à les faire rouler sur les jointures de ses mains pour jouer, mais c'est tout.

Je me retourne et en m'appuyant sur le rebord du balcon je me soulève, avant de m'y asseoir. Il est très étroit ce bord. Je ferme les yeux et étudie la sensation que le vide profond derrière moi me procure. C'est un peu grisant. Comment serait la chute si je me laissais aller ? Longue, sûrement. Comme ce serait agréable de me laisser tomber à toute vitesse dans le vide, comme de voler, mais à l'envers... C'est tentant mais on n'est pas au Pays Imaginaire, là. Clochette n'est pas là, je pourrais y laisser ma peau.

Est-ce réellement un problème ? Une raison suffisante pour ne pas essayer ?

- Roxas ? Arrête ça, s'il te plaît.

La voix de Demyx me tire de ma rêverie. Son regard me dit à nouveau qu'il comprend exactement ce à quoi je suis en train de penser.

- Je suis passé par là aussi, me dit-il, confirmant ce que je me disais. Il a raté sa vocation Demyx. Il aurait dû être spy... plyso... psylia... Enfin ces docteurs qui aident les gens à se sentir mieux mentalement. Il l'était peut-être dans sa vie d'avant ? Cela expliquerait son empathie surdéveloppée...

- Arrête de te chauffer le ciboulot, c'est mauvais pour ton moral. Je sais que ça ne va pas, mais je t'assure que ça ira mieux.

J'appuie mes coudes sur mes genoux et me penche un peu en avant pour m'arracher à la tentation du vide derrière moi. Je résiste à l'envie de lui dire que ma vie n'a guère de sens, que l'intérêt de la continuer me semble inexistant. Sans Xion et Axel, je n'ai aucune motivation. Et je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que c'était lui qui avait commencé avec les glaces à l'eau de mer, et que maintenant je suis seul tous les soirs. Je pensais que ça comptait pour lui, je m'étais trompé et cette déception m'a désenchanté.

- Tu veux que je te réconforte ?

Je lève les yeux vers lui, curieux. J'ai bien compris à sa voix et à son regard qu'il pense à quelque chose de précis en disant ça.

- En quoi ça consiste exactement ? Je demande.

Il me sourit et me tend la main.

- Je te montre ? Il me propose.

J'hésite un instant. Je pourrais encore me laisser basculer arrière. Il n'aurait pas le temps de me rattraper... Finalement, je crois que c'est précisément cette pensée qui me retient. Il serait capable de s'en vouloir de ne pas m'avoir « sauvé », si toutefois j'en mourais, ce qui n'est même pas sûr, en fait. Enfin soit, je prends sa main tendue et il me tire, je descends du rebord. Un éclair de soulagement passe dans ses yeux, mais je fais mine de ne pas l'avoir vu. J'attends de voir comment il a l'intention de me remonter le moral. Jusqu'à maintenant, pour ça, il y avait Axel et Xion, et les glaces, mais ces derniers temps je les trouve amères, je n'ai même plus envie...

Demyx fait un pas en avant et lève les bras. Il entoure mes épaules et m'attire contre lui.

Ah, ça, c'est étonnant. Et étonnamment agréable. C'est quoi déjà? Un câlin, c'est ça ? C'est la première fois de ma vie que quelqu'un me prend dans ses bras.

Il me tient contre lui, laisse un bras sur ma taille et de sa main libre, il appuie ma tête contre son épaule avant de se mettre à caresser mes cheveux. Un câlin, ça se rend. Je crois. Alors je passe mes bras autour de lui et noue mollement mes mains derrière son dos. Il se rapproche encore un peu.

Soudain, c'est comme si le poids de tous mes soucis s'abattait sur mes épaules comme une chape de plomb. Ils pèsent, et semblent s'enfoncer en moi, pour y sombrer corps et biens. Ça me fait l'impression d'avoir dans mon thorax un gouffre insondable et sombre... Ça recommence. Mais pas comme aujourd'hui ou comme la dernière fois, quand je me suis réveillé après avoir rêvé du garçon qui s'appelle Sora. Je sens l'envie monter, puissante et douloureuse. J'ai peur de cette sensation et de ce qu'elle pourrait entraîner. Franchement, je ne veux pas avoir de vrais sentiments si les « faux » sont déjà si pénibles. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt, à moins d'être complètement masochiste.

- Vas-y. Je pense que t'en as besoin et tu verras, on se sent mieux après.

Je secoue la tête.

- De quoi tu parles ?

Je suis de mauvaise foi. Mais ça me fait mal et j'ai peur que ce soit encore pire après.

- Chiale un bon coup mon pote, dit-il pour être plus « clair ».

Ça y est, j'ai les yeux qui brûlent. J'ai d'abord le réflexe de vouloir relever la tête pour les empêcher de déborder, mais finalement, je les ferme. Aussitôt, des larmes roulent sur mes joues et je blottis mon visage au creux de l'épaule de Demyx. Mon corps est secoué de crispations douloureuses, mais il avait raison, en fait ça me soulage. Je pleure de plus en plus fort, maintenant que je j'ai commencé, autant y aller à fond. Je me rends compte qu'inconsciemment j'ai resserré ma prise sur lui, mes bras sont carrément agrippés à sa taille maintenant, et lui aussi me serre plus fort sans arrêter de me caresser les cheveux. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est aussi gentil, dans le fond ? Je m'accroche à lui comme un noyé à son rocher en pleine tempête, j'ai l'impression que si je le lâche, je vais être emporté par un courant contre lequel je suis sûr de ne pas avoir la force de lutter.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça dure à dire vrai, quelques secondes ou des heures, mais en tout cas il ne me lâche pas. Je sens que je commence à me calmer lentement, et je me sens vraiment mieux qu'avant. Plus paisible. Je suis certain que là, si je remontais sur le bord du balcon, le vide ne m'attirerait pas tant. Je retiens. La prochaine fois que j'aurai envie de pleurer...

- Merci, je dis.

- De rien.

Ça va parce qu'il est là, parce que je ne suis pas seul. Sincèrement, merci. Merci du fond du... Non, rien en fait. Je ferais mieux de me taire.

- Roxas ?

Je hoche la tête sans m'écarter.

- Tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour moi ?

Je suis béat de reconnaissance, évidemment que je peux.

- Bien sûr, quoi ?

- Mmmmmh… Je ne sais pas si j'ai raison de te dire ça. Mais j'aimerais que tu ailles parler à Axel.

- Axel ?

Axel. Même là, je trouve le moyen de prendre plaisir à dire son nom. Ça, c'est pas nouveau. J'adore le dire, pour d'obscures raisons, je ne saurais pas l'expliquer. Mais quand je suis seul parfois, je le répète rien que pour le plaisir d'entendre ma voix le prononcer.

- Vous ne tournez pas rond tous les deux, en ce moment, c'est pas difficile de deviner que c'est parce que les choses ne sont pas ce qu'elles sont d'habitude entre vous.

C'est plus de l'empathie là, c'est encore deux crans au-dessus... à moins que...

- C'est lui qui t'a demandé de me dire ça ?

Il s'écarte de moi et je le laisse faire à regret. Je m'étais habitué à son contact apaisant.

- Non. Il ne m'a rien dit. Il n'est plus très loquace ces derniers temps.

Ah bon ? Je n'avais pas remarqué. Avec moi il est encore plus bavard et gentil que d'habitude. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il en fait trop, il a l'air, je ne sais pas... nerveux. Oui, c'est le mot. Il est comme ça quand on se voit la journée ou en mission. Mais il ne vient plus regarder le coucher du soleil avec moi. Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'il n'a pas mangé une glace à l'eau de mer ? Je le mets mal à l'aise.

- Vous devriez discuter tous les deux, je suis certain que ça arrangerait les choses. Axel tient à toi, il n'est pas rancunier et quant à toi, je vois qu'il te manque.

Encore un point pour lui.

- Tu as raison, j'admets à contrecœur.

Je devrais faire ce qu'il dit, mais je redoute qu'Axel ne me dise qu'il n'y a rien. Ça voudrait dire que tout du long il n'a pas été sincère. Je n'ai pas envie de savoir que moi je ne lui manque pas. Mais je vais le faire. Et la prochaine fois, je n'aurai peut-être pas de regrets et je pourrai céder à l'appel du vide... Je n'ai pas de sens si Axel ne fait pas attention à moi, j'ai besoin de lui.

Je hoche la tête et Demyx me sourit. Il a vraiment l'air content, sincèrement j'ai du mal à comprendre sa gentillesse. Je n'ai jamais rien fait pour lui. Je m'essuie les yeux du revers de la manche et il me fait signe d'y aller. Quoi, là, maintenant? ... Bon, d'accord.

_**A**_&_**R**_

Je frappe à la porte, l'estomac noué. C'est stressant. Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie qu'il ouvre mais c'est trop tard pour y penser, j'entends la poignée tourner. J'avale ma salive, la gorge serrée, la porte s'ouvre et Axel apparaît dans l'embrasure. Son regard tombe sur moi et il a l'air... vraiment surpris, en me voyant. Est-ce que c'est si étonnant de me trouver là ? Il n'y a pas si longtemps, je venais souvent. J'ai même déjà dormi dans cette chambre.

- Roxas ?

Qui d'autre ?

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Charmant aussi. Je viens te voir, il y a donc forcément un problème quelque part ? Dis tout de suite que je te dérange... Je ne trouve rien à répondre. J'ai mal aux yeux. Il me fait entrer, l'air effaré. Ça devient vexant de le voir réagir à ma présence de cette façon...

- Dis-moi ce qui se passe ? Me demande-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il y a un problème ? Je demande.

C'est quoi _ton _problème ?

- Enfin, tu t'es vu ?

- Non, je lui réponds honnêtement, surpris par sa question.

Pourquoi je me serais regardé ? Il me prend par les épaules et me pousse vers un miroir.

Ah ouais, quand même. J'ai le regard abattu, et mes yeux sont rouges. Je ne savais pas que ça se voyait, quand on pleure... Alors c'était ça ? Il n'était pas dérangé que je vienne le voir, il s'inquiétait pour moi...

Je soupire.

- Je voulais te parler...

Il s'assied au bord de son lit, et il a de nouveau cet air mal à l'aise...

- Je déteste qu'on soit comme ça, je finis par dire.

Il baisse les yeux. Au moins, il ne fait pas l'innocent. Ça, je l'aurais vraiment très mal pris.

- Moi aussi.

Je hausse les sourcils.

- C'est toi qui as changé ! Je m'exclame. Moi, tout ce que je veux, c'est que les choses redeviennent comme avant ! Que tu sois naturel avec moi, que tu ne te forces pas ! Je veux qu'on retourne manger des glaces et regarder le soleil, je veux t'écouter rire et raconter ta vie comme avant ! Tu me manques, Axel... !

Ah non, pas maintenant ! C'est pas vrai, je vais quand même pas me mettre à pleurer _tout le temps _? Une seconde, je me demande si Demyx a déjà dissout le papillon d'eau. Je sens une larme quitter mon œil droit et rouler sur ma joue. Axel se lève et vient vers moi.

Huh. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, je me retrouve enveloppé dans une étreinte inattendue. Ça aussi, ça devient une habitude...

Je me laisse aller et l'enlace à mon tour. Ce n'est pas comme les bras de Demyx, qui étaient apaisants et réconfortants. Axel dégage une chaleur forte et agréable. Je m'y blottis, c'est encore meilleur. Mes larmes ont séché, je n'ai plus envie de pleurer, juste de rester là. Axel se met à parler et je l'écoute sans bouger. Tant qu'il me tient contre lui, tout va bien.

- Je suis désolé pour mon attitude, j'ai pas voulu te blesser. Mais tu étais en colère contre moi, je craignais que tu m'en veuilles. Je n'avais pas envie d'empirer les choses, ou de croiser Xion et qu'on soit de nouveau tous ensemble à ne pas savoir quoi se dire. Mais tu me manques. Je n'ai aucune envie de me priver de toi.

- Vous m'avez laissé seul. Tous les deux.

Il me serre plus fort contre lui et je me détends complètement contre sa solidité rassurante. Je ne lui en veux même pas - ou plus. Il a voulu me préserver... Je sens que les choses s'arrangent et je veux juste rester contre lui et qu'il me parle encore.

- Pardonne-moi, Roxas. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, je m'y suis pris de la mauvaise façon. Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre, j'ai besoin de toi, petite tête...

Oh ! Là, à l'instant, je_ jurerais_ avoir senti quelque chose cogner un grand coup à l'intérieur de ma poitrine. Impossible. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Je serre Axel contre moi. Je n'ai pas envie de parler mais je veux lui faire sentir que je ne suis pas en colère. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était que les choses redeviennent comme avant. S'il fait en sorte que ça s'arrange, je me fiche du reste.

- Je veux habiter dans tes bras, je dis.

Je sens son rire en même temps que je l'entends, léger.

- Je veux bien, il me répond, et j'entends le sourire dans sa voix.

- Tu sais, ça va à l'encontre de toute logique et ça ferait hurler Saïx de m'entendre dire ça mais... tu me fais vraiment ressentir des trucs.

Il me lâche et s'écarte pour me regarder, l'air interrogatif. Ben quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- C'est vrai ?

Je hausse les épaules. J'aurais peut-être mieux fait de me taire...

- Oui.

Un grand sourire s'épanouit sur son visage.

- Toi aussi.

C'est moi qui ai du mal à digérer l'information maintenant. On se regarde tous les deux, et pendant un long moment immobile, on ne dit rien. Puis il se rapproche de moi, glisse ses deux mains sur ma nuque et dépose sa bouche sur la mienne.

Je suis statufié. Alors **ça**, je ne sais même pas _comment ça s'appelle_. Ses lèvres sont juste posées sur les miennes et les caressent doucement. Il a fermé les yeux, et je regarde un instant ses paupières closes avant de l'imiter. Si je fais comme lui je comprendrai peut-être mieux le but de la manœuvre... En tout cas, c'est agréable. Je vais de découverte en découverte ce soir...

Une de ses mains quitte ma nuque et se glisse autour de ma taille, mais pas de la même manière que tout à l'heure. Je sens qu'il veut que je sois contre lui. Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules et incline un peu la tête sur le côté pour lui faciliter la tâche, je crois que nos nez gênent... Puis il entrouvre les lèvres. Ça change. Ce qu'il fait à ma bouche - je ne sais définitivement pas de quoi il s'agit, pas même en théorie - ce n'est pas exactement la même chose, c'est plus chaud et plus... encore un mot que je ne connais pas. Lèvres contre lèvres, ça ressemblait encore à un genre de « câlin », mais ça, c'est complètement différent. Ce que ça m'agace de ne pas comprendre !

A nouveau, je l'imite. Je laisse ma bouche s'ouvrir un peu et mes lèvres glisser et se mouiller contre les siennes. J'aime bien ça, c'est vraiment agréable. Chaud et humide. Je sens son souffle sur mon visage. Ce que c'est bon... Je murmure son nom contre ses lèvres, et sa main remonte dans mes cheveux. Il me tient fort et j'adore ça.

... Oh ! Il vient de me lécher les lèvres. Je sens que mes joues chauffent, et effectivement, j'ai l'impression d'être un peu... embarrassé. Mais il recommence encore, il parcourt le contour de ma bouche avec la pointe de sa langue, ça me fait frémir.

Là j'hésite à reproduire ses gestes. Si je le fais, ma langue touchera la sienne. D'ailleurs, au fond, est-ce qu'il n'est pas en train de...

Je crois que si. Sa main droite a quitté mes cheveux pour venir se poser sur mon visage, et son pouce appuie doucement sur mon menton pour me faire ouvrir davantage la bouche. Attends, non, pas ça ! Mais je n'ai pas réagi assez rapidement. Il a glissé sa langue entre mes lèvres et elle a touché la mienne.

Je gémis de surprise et de plaisir. L'idée en me venant avait semblé écœurante mais en fait, c'est la chose la plus... Génial, encore un mot que je ne connais pas. Bref, la plus je-ne-sais-quoi que j'ai jamais vécue. Est-ce qu'il sait que je ne comprends rien à ce qu'on fait ? Probablement. Moi, en tout cas, je bats la campagne, je ne comprends même pas mes propres réactions... J'enroule ma langue autour de la sienne, à l'instinct, et sa respiration sur mon visage devient plus rapide. Moi aussi, en fait, j'ai le souffle court. Et tellement chaud...

Je ne le laisse pas faire, cette fois, je participe. J'en ai envie et je crois que je ne fais pas d'erreurs puisqu'il ne s'arrête pas, au contraire. Ses bras me serrent, presqu'à m'en faire mal, mais une petite voix me dit que jamais il ne pourrait me serrer _trop fort_...

Je me demande ce qui vient « après »... J'ai l'impression qu'on est en train de progresser étape par étape vers quelque chose d'encore plus... fort.

Ou pas. Il me repousse, un peu brusquement, comme s'il s'arrachait à moi. Déçu, je le regarde. Il a yeux brillants et son torse se soulève par saccades.

- Excuse-moi, il dit. Pardon, je ne voulais pas...

J'attends qu'il finisse sa phrase, mais il la laisse en suspens. Flûte, j'aimerais bien connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Qu'il mette un nom sur ce qu'il vient de me faire - sur ce qu'on vient de faire.

- Tu ne voulais pas quoi ?

Je lui pose quand même la question. J'ai chaud et je me sens bizarre. Je voudrais qu'il m'explique. Il me regarde et ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand.

- Oh, merde ! Tu ne... Je n'avais pas pensé que...

Il porte une main à sa bouche, l'air mortifié sans que je comprenne pourquoi.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'excuses, il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi, je... J'aimerais juste... enfin, _comprendre_, tu vois. Ce que c'était.

Je me sens stupide. Il n'a pas pensé que je ne savais pas ce qu'on faisait. S'il s'était posé la question, il l'aurait sans doute su, mais il n'y a pas pensé. Ça lui ressemble bien d'agir sans réfléchir. Mon Axel.

- S'il te plaît, explique-moi. J'en ai assez de ne rien comprendre.

Il se passe une main dans les cheveux. J'ai envie qu'on recommence, mais c'est peut-être pas une bonne idée. De toute façon, je n'oserais jamais le lui demander, et encore moins le faire moi-même.

- C'était... un baiser. Je t'ai embrassé.

Ah, voilà le mot. Baiser, embrasser. C'est déjà une chose, au moins maintenant je sais mettre un nom sur mon désir : « Embrasse-moi encore. »

- D'accord, je réponds, en partie satisfait.

Seulement en partie. Parce qu'il a dit qu'il m'a embrassé, mais je ne suis pas resté sans rien faire.

- Et moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Il me regarde, il a l'air au supplice. Mais il répond quand même.

- Tu m'as rendu mon baiser. Tu m'as aussi embrassé.

Je souris, c'est la réponse que j'attendais.

- Et à quoi ça sert ?

A voir sa tête, je devine que j'ai frappé très fort sur le front de la question embarrassante. Il me fait presque de la peine, mais je veux trop savoir et je ne vois pas à qui demander d'autre. J'ai dans l'idée que c'est pas le genre de choses qui se raconte au premier venu. J'imagine la scène d'ici : « Salut, Saïx. La forme ? Au fait, avec Axel, on s'est embrassés. Tu veux pas m'expliquer à quoi ça sert ? » Ouais, le sale plan…

- Euhhhhh... ça sert pas vraiment à quelque chose... On fait ça parce qu'on a envie, c'est tout...

- Et pourquoi on a envie de faire ça a quelqu'un ?

Pourquoi moi j'ai envie que tu m'embrasses ?

- Hem... parce que... quand tu tiens beaucoup à quelqu'un... Ah, c'est pas simple. Les humains s'embrassent quand ils s'aiment, c'est une, euh... preuve d'amour.

Amour ? On n'est pas des humains, tous les deux. Enfin, lui l'est toujours plus que moi puisqu'il se souvient de l'avoir été...

- Axel ? Je peux te poser une question ?

- Je t'en prie.

Il a l'air soulagé. Il doit penser que je vais changer de sujet et que je ne peux pas faire pire que ce que je lui ai déjà demandé. En fait, je ne sais pas... ça me travaille depuis tout à l'heure.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'arrive à éprouver des choses ? Je n'ai même pas de mémoire, pas de souvenir de ce que sont la tristesse, la colère, la joie ou... ou l'amour. Et pourtant, j'ai l'impression de quand même savoir ce que c'est, de le ressentir. J'ai déjà souvent été triste ou en colère. Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens aussi... Ah, je ne vois pas comment appeler ça ! Je me suis senti bizarre quand on s'est embrassés. Encore maintenant.

J'appuie une main sur mon abdomen, juste au-dessus de mon estomac, là où la fameuse sensation étrangère s'est logée en une boule dure.

- Ici, tout se serre fort, ça me fait mal...

Il me regarde étrangement. Je vais arrêter de parler, en fait... J'ai dit assez de trucs bizarres comme ça.

- Roxas, je...

Il se passe une main dans les cheveux. Il le fait toujours quand il est nerveux. Il prend une profonde inspiration et il me regarde droit dans les yeux. Mon Axel.

- Si j'étais encore humain... Je te dirais que je t'aime.

Je l'ai encore senti. Là, dans ma poitrine... Je me mords la lèvre. Est-ce que c'est ça que j'éprouve ? Un simulacre d'amour que les Similis peuvent ressentir?

- Un jour je t'ai demandé ce que c'était que l'amour, tu t'en souviens ? Tu n'as jamais vraiment répondu à ma question...

Il acquiesce.

- Tu pourrais essayer de le faire ?

Il retourne s'asseoir sur son lit. Il commence à parler lentement, mais sans me regarder. Cette fois, je ne lui en veux pas d'éviter mon regard...

- C'est quand tu te sens vraiment proche de quelqu'un, que tu désires sa présence en permanence. Tu as envie de prendre ce quelqu'un dans tes bras et de le serrer fort, de le protéger ou d'être protégé par lui. Et tu voudrais qu'il éprouve la même chose pour toi.

J'ai la gorge nouée. Je ressens tout ça pour lui, moi aussi...

- Et tu as envie de l'embrasser ?

- Et tu meurs d'envie de l'embrasser.

Je me mets à me tortiller les doigts. Il continue de regarder ailleurs, il n'a pas l'air bien. Je m'approche de lui, je n'ai plus peur de demander. Je m'agenouille devant lui et je ferme les yeux.

- Embrasse-moi, Axel... S'il te plaît...

Je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes et je noue mes bras autour de son cou. Oui, c'est bien ça. Je n'ai plus mal, maintenant... Il m'entoure de ses bras et m'attire vers lui. On bascule sur le lit et il est au-dessus de moi, il m'embrasse encore. Ses mains me parcourent lentement et il y a un feu qui s'allume entre mes hanches. C'est à la fois agréable et douloureux. Non, pas douloureux. Ça me tend, c'est plutôt… frustrant.

Ses lèvres quittent ma bouche et descendent dans mon cou. Est-ce que ça porte encore le même nom quand ce n'est pas sur la bouche ? Disons que oui, pour l'instant.

C'est le soir alors je ne porte pas mon manteau mais un sweat-shirt, et ses mains se glissent dessous pour toucher ma peau. Il y a un bruit doux qui s'échappe de ma bouche. Je crois que c'est l' « étape suivante » à laquelle je pensais tout à l'heure.

Je n'ose pas bouger. Je me sens trop bien. Je ne sais pas s'il s'attendait à ce que je fasse quelque chose moi aussi, mais en tout cas, il a l'air d'aimer me faire ça, alors je ne me sens pas trop coupable de rester aussi immobile. Ses lèvres et ses mains sont à la fois avides et… révérencieuses, comme s'il avait voulu me toucher comme ça depuis longtemps et qu'il craignait de m'abîmer. J'ai trop chaud. Et puis mon pull le gêne dans ses mouvements, alors je me soulève un peu et je l'enlève. Il me regarde à nouveau avec cet air étrange, puis me demande :

- Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu fais ?

Je secoue la tête, agacé. J'ai envie de l'attirer contre moi.

- Non, je réponds. Mais ça me plaît et je te fais confiance, alors continue, s'il te plaît…

Il se mord les lèvres comme s'il hésitait, mais ça ne dure pas. Il reprend là où il s'était arrêté, plus intensément qu'avant encore, et plus ça va, plus cette sensation entre mes hanches augmente. Même s'il est évident que c'est à cause de ce qu'il est en train de faire, je ne pose pas de question. Ce n'est pas le moment et je pense que ça s'expliquera en son temps.

Je le laisse m'embrasser et me caresser pendant longtemps. Au-delà des sensations physiques que j'éprouve, j'ai envie de le toucher moi aussi, de sentir comment serait sa peau sous mes doigts et de voir comment est son corps, tout comme lui peut voir le mien. Mais je n'ose pas vraiment, même si je pense que ça lui plairait, je me contente de mettre mes mains sur sa nuque et de répondre à ses baisers.

Et puis dans un des mouvements qu'il fait, son bassin entre en contact avec le mien, et ça me fait quelque chose de très fort et d'inattendu. Je gémis fort et, instinctivement, je m'appuie contre lui. Cela le fait gémir à son tour, les yeux fermés, et soulage instantanément la tension qui sourde dans le bas de mon ventre… Sauf qu'elle revient après, encore plus forte qu'avant. Je gémis à nouveau, de frustration, cette fois, mais il se colle à moi à son tour. Je me tends contre lui, c'est trop bon.

On continue comme ça un moment. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est – est-ce vraiment la peine de le dire ? – mais je ne réfléchis pas vraiment, je sais seulement que je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. J'entends le son de nos respirations saccadées qui emplit la pièce, la mienne et la sienne. Je l'écoute, j'aime beaucoup ce bruit.

Un cri retentit. C'est le mien. Quelque chose vient d'exploser, juste entre mes hanches, qui me laisse complètement sonné et haletant. Choqué par ce que je viens de ressentir, je passe mes bras autour d'Axel qui tremble sur moi. Pas difficile de deviner qu'il est en train de lui arriver la même chose. Je soupire de bien-être. La sensation de tension s'est dissipée. En fait, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi détendu de ma vie.

Axel s'apaise, il se laisse aller sur moi en gémissant doucement, et m'embrasse l'épaule, à la naissance du cou.

- Excuse-moi, dit-il encore – qu'est-ce qu'il a me demander pardon tout le temps ?, je n'avais pas l'intention… d'aller aussi loin…

Je me retiens de lui demander « loin d'où ? » parce que je me doute bien que ce n'est pas ce qu'il a voulu dire.

- Ne t'excuse pas, s'il te plaît… C'était… Waouh.

Je ne trouve pas d'autre mot.

- Tu as aimé ?

- Beaucoup, même si j'aimerais bien que ça aussi, tu me l'expliques plus tard…

Il rit faiblement.

- Ça, ce n'était pas grand-chose, en fait.

- Parce qu'il y plus ?

Je suis sidéré. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait y avoir de plus que _ça_ ? Il se redresse et commence à déposer des baisers un peu partout sur mon visage.

- Beaucoup plus.

- Tu me montreras ?

- Ne me tente pas trop.

- Pourquoi ?

- … Je t'expliquerai. Déjà ça dans un sens, c'était trop. J'ai l'impression d'avoir… abusé d'un enfant.

- De quoi ?

- Euh… ça aussi, je t'expliquerai.

Il se laisse aller sur le côté, à plat dos sur le lit. Je me serre contre lui, la tête sur son épaule. Je me sens tellement bien que j'ai du mal à croire qu'il y a une heure j'ai failli me laisser tomber d'un balcon, et que la seule chose qui m'ait retenu c'est l'idée de donner mauvaise conscience à Demyx.

Axel m'entoure de ses bras et je ferme les yeux. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai plus dormi dans cette chambre, mais je crois qu'il a envie que je reste ce soir.

Et pour être tout à fait honnête, je n'ai pas du tout envie de partir.

_**A**_&_**R**_

- Fais-moi un tour, s'il te plaît.

- Un tour ?

- Avec tes flammes. Demyx m'a dit que tu pouvais.

Axel sourit.

- Quand est-ce qu'il t'a dit ça ?

- La dernière fois, quand j'ai… pleuré. Il a fait un papillon avec mes larmes, et il m'a dit que tu savais aussi faire ce genre de choses.

Nouveau sourire. La Rafale des Flammes Dansantes tendit une main devant lui et une boule de feu vint se former au creux de sa paume. Elle grandit en tourbillonnant, quitta la main ouverte et prit la forme d'un animal aux oreilles et au museau pointus, avec une longue queue épaisse et ondoyante. Un renard, qui bondit sur le lit. Roxas sursauta, mais rien ne prit feu, et quand l'animal grimpa sur ses genoux, il ne sentit qu'une douce chaleur à travers ses vêtements. Il posa une main hésitante sur l'encolure du renard – il était solide, et le regardait des ses yeux rouges et brillants.

- C'est… stupéfiant.

Axel sourit et caressa l'échine de l'animal.

- Le pouvoir de Demyx est différent de celui que j'ai sur les flammes. Il agit sur l'eau qui existe déjà, même contre sa volonté. Moi aussi, je peux utiliser des flammes que je n'ai pas créées, mais c'est plus rare.

- Contre sa volonté ?

Axel se tourna vers Roxas et lui fit un drôle de sourire.

- A chaque fois qu'il pleure, il se met à pleuvoir. Très peu de gens le savent, ne le répète pas. Ça lui arrive plus souvent qu'à aucun d'entre nous.

Roxas n'avait pas de mal à imaginer pourquoi c'était un secret. Il ne dirait rien, pas même au principal concerné. Demyx était toujours mélancolique, malgré les apparences, et les autres l'avaient aussi bien compris, c'était pourquoi son titre – la Mélopée Nocturne – avait une si triste consonance.

Roxas enfouit ses mains dans le pelage flamboyant du renard pour les réchauffer. Il se tourna vers Axel et lui sourit.

- Vous êtes vraiment des magiciens…

_**AKUROKU**_


	60. Expectations

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ?) Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionné ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Traduction du titre : **«_Attentes_ »

**Résumé : **UA. Où Roxas flippe comme un fou à l'idée d'aborder un homme qui lui plaît et où Sora met son grain de sel pour le pousser un peu au cul... Ce qui a pour résultat de le jeter aux pieds de l'homme en question.

**Auto-évaluation : ******

**Note de l'auteur :** AU - Roxas et Sora sont jumeaux, se déroule dans un monde « normal ».

Axel et Roxas en cent thèmes.

_Expectations_

Roxas referma le clapet de son téléphone portable d'un geste agacé. Il était assis à la terrasse d'un café depuis près d'une heure, assoiffé, mais il n'osait pas toucher à son verre. Il avait un rendez-vous, et il ne voulait surtout pas donner l'impression d'être arrivé avec plus de cinquante minutes d'avance - ce qui était le cas.

Roxas avait quinze ans, il allait encore au lycée. Pourtant, il y avait ce garçon - non, il y avait cet _homme_, il devait bien avoir au moins dix ans de plus que lui... Il y avait cet homme qui allait venir prendre un verre avec lui. Depuis trois mois, il travaillait dans la grande bouquinerie juste en face de l'école, où il allait souvent traîner avec son frère ou ses potes. Ces derniers temps, il y allait plus volontiers seul, parce que bien sûr, les autres avaient remarqué comment il regardait le nouvel employé, quand il était assis derrière son comptoir en bois patiné à examiner des piles de livres, par exemple. Roxas adorait cette assurance dont il faisait preuve, tandis qu'il séparait les livres en deux piles, son regard vert baissé derrière ses lunettes. Il aimait le son de sa voix, grave et un peu voilée, quand il repoussait la pile d'ouvrages que le magasin ne rachetait pas et annonçait un prix pour les autres. Il aurait pu passer des heures à l'observer, occupé à trier ce qu'il avait racheté, pour ensuite aller le ranger sur les étagères encombrées, par ordre alphabétique ou par thème, ou encore quand il remettait de l'ordre dans les rayons, retirant des livres, en rangeant d'autres. Par moment, il se sentait comme hypnotisé par deux tatouages que le jeune libraire arborait sur ses joues, sous ses yeux, deux traits violets comme des larmes de clown triste, sauf qu'il n'avait rien d'un clown, et pas du tout l'air triste.

Roxas n'achetait de livre que quand c'était lui qui se chargeait de la caisse, rien que pour l'entendre lui dire « bonjour », pour le voir effleurer du regard ce qu'il avait choisi et lui en annoncer le prix en moins d'une demi-seconde, et même une fois ou deux, oser effleurer ses doigts en lui tendant l'argent. Ca faisait battre son cœur à toute vitesse.

Epinglé au tissu de ses vêtements cintrés, il portait son nom sur un badge.

_Axel_.

Axel lui souriait toujours quand il le voyait dans la boutique. Roxas se demandait parfois s'il l'avait remarqué, et de quelle façon. Il venait presque tous les jours, il le prenait peut-être pour un détraqué ? Heureusement pour lui, il n'était qu'un adolescent, pas le genre de personne qu'on soupçonne de harcèlement ou de trucs dans ce genre.

Un combat sans merci se déroulait sous ses épais cheveux blond cendré. Deux petites voix se faisaient la guerre - pas si petites en fait, vu qu'il n'arrivait pas à les ignorer. Nous emprunterons sa théorie sur l'inconscient au Dr Freud pour les nommer « Surmoi », et « Ca ». Surmoi était la voix de la raison, bien sûr. Celle qui lui expliquait en long, en large et en travers que la personne qui l'attirait n'était pas faite pour lui, que c'était un homme, beaucoup plus âgé que lui, probablement pas du tout intéressé, qui serait même sûrement outré de savoir ce qu'il pensait, et enfin, pense à ce que diraient maman et papa, tu veux faire honte à toute la famille ou quoi ? Redescends un peu sur terre, mon vieux !

Ca était le cri du cœur, qui répétait inlassablement qu'il avait les plus beaux yeux qu'il avait jamais vus, que son sourire lui donnait envie de faire des bonds jusqu'au plafond, que jamais l'amour n'était une chose négative, et ces tatouages, mon Dieu, il a l'air tellement _intelligent_ en plus ! Je suis sûr qu'il doit avoir une culture générale grande comme l'Empire State Building, et cette façon qu'il a de s'habiller près du corps, il doit être super bien f... (En général, c'était là que Surmoi intervenait et l'empêcher de poursuivre plus loin ses extrapolations.) Ca était encouragé et soutenu dans cette lutte par Sora, son frère, qui commençait à en avoir sa claque de le regarder languir pour ce type, aussi beau, classe et apparemment intelligent fût-il.

- Mais il est beaucoup plus âgé que moi, il doit avoir au moins vingt-cinq ans ! disait Roxas, qui récitait là le discours de Surmoi.

- C'est toi que ça dérange ? Ou t'as peur qu'il t'envoie sur les roses à cause de ça ?

- Non, moi, ça me dérange pas !

- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que lui non plus n'ose pas t'accoster parce qu'il pense que tu es _trop jeune_ ? contre-attaquait alors Sora, avec cet argument que Ca répétait lui aussi sans arrêt.

Cela pouvait durer des heures. Roxas se mettait « dans tous ses états », Sora finissait par l'engueuler. Un jour où il en avait vraiment ras-la-crête de ces discussions stériles et répétitives, le brun avait fini par dire :

- Demain, après l'école, tu vas lui parler, sinon c'est moi qui le fais.

Roxas avait pâli.

- Tu... Tu ferais pas ça ?

- Si !

- Sora !

- Roxas ! Singea le frère exaspéré.

- Tu es sérieux ?

- _OUI !_

Le vendredi matin, préparé à subir la honte de sa vie, Roxas était donc sorti de l'école en marchant sur des œufs. Jamais les couloirs, la cour de récréation, la grille de l'école puis la rue qui séparaient la porte de sa classe de la bouquinerie ne lui avaient semblé si rapides à traverser. Il sentait le regard de Sora sur sa nuque. Il sentait bien que son jumeau ne plaisantait pas, s'il se défilait, il irait lui-même parler au jeune homme. La Honte, avec un H majuscule, comme dans Triple H. Ouais, Triple Honte (1). Non, il fallait qu'il y aille... Le matin, il s'était quand même levé avec une heure d'avance (après en avoir mis quatre pour arriver à s'endormir) pour avoir le temps de prendre une douche, de se laver les cheveux, de se coiffer avec un soin tout particulier (il n'avait pas l'heur d'avoir les cheveux de son - faux - frère qui eux, affichaient à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit un désordre seyant que beaucoup auraient bien voulu imiter) et de se brosser les dents. Lorsqu'il avait franchi la maudite grille (Adieu, enceinte de la connaissance qui me protégeait du désastre au devant duquel je marche comme un con !), il avait cru mourir en _le_ voyant adossé au mur, non loin de l'entrée du magasin, une clope allumée entre les doigts.

- Quelle chance ! Dit la voix de Sora dans son dos. Il est en pause.

- Oh, la ferme ! Reste pas là, ce sera encore pire avec ton haleine de chacal qui me chauffe la nuque ! Répliqua le blond d'une voix acide.

Son jumeau avait rigolé.

- Bon, vas-y, j'te regarde.

- Ta gueule.

- Allez, don juan, va chercher les clés du bonheur !

Roxas continua d'avancer seul, et plus il avançait, moins il savait ce qu'il allait dire. Ce qu'il regrettait maintenant, d'avoir refusé les clopes qu'on lui avait proposées à l'âge où les autres commençaient à fumer ! A l'heure qu'il était, le développement de sa capacité respiratoire aurait été interrompu, il aurait déjà eu quelques alvéoles pulmonaires foutues, il aurait gaspillé une grande partie de son argent de poche pour se payer des tubes à cancer et ses dents auraient commencé à jaunir, mais _au moin_s, il aurait pu l'aborder en lui disant « Salut, t'as du feu ? ». Il avait envisagé brièvement de s'arrêter pour taper une cigarette à un des élèves qui marchaient près de lui mais c'était trop tard, il était trop près, plus que deux mètres, un mètre et demi...

Roxas se prit le pied dans la bordure du trottoir et s'étala de tout son long aux pieds (au sens propre) de son idole. Ceux qui le connaissaient avaient éclaté de rire en le charriant tandis qu'à quelques mètres de là, Sora s'était pris la tête dans les mains, désespéré.

- Hé, Roxas, avait crié un garçon blond coiffé d'un bonnet noir, tu peux la refaire, que je te filme ?

- Ouais, avait renchéri un brun à la peau très foncée qui marchait à ses côtés, les plongeons, c'est dans les piscines, pas dans les pavés !

Ils s'étaient éloignés en rigolant de plus belle. Roxas aurait voulu mourir. Ou au moins, il aurait aimé s'être blessé en tombant, genre commotion cérébrale, n'importe quoi qui lui aurait permis d'échapper à _ça_. Mais vu que ce n'était pas le cas, il entreprit de se redresser, rouge comme une écrevisse. Il tomba alors nez à nez avec une main - blanche, les doigts longs et fins, avait enregistré son cerveau en une fraction de seconde - tendue vers lui.

- Roxas ? Avait interrogé la voix familière un peu au-dessus de lui. C'est bien ça ?

Malgré l'horreur de la situation, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'éprouver un bref sentiment de plaisir sauvage en l'entendant prononcer son nom. Il avait levé la main et saisi celle qu'on lui tendait. A nouveau, indépendamment de la honte cuisante qu'il éprouvait, au contact de la peau chaude contre sa paume et de la pression des doigts autour de siens, son cœur s'était emballé avec bonheur. Une fois debout, il n'avait pas osé lui répondre, ni le regarder, il s'était contenté de brosser ses vêtements du dos de la main, le nez baissé.

- Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? Avait demandé la voix d'Axel.

- Non, ça va, avait-il répondu en se forçant à lever les yeux pour le regarder (paraître grossier était bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait après cette pitoyable entrée en matière). Merci, Axel.

Le jeune homme avait haussé les sourcils, apparemment surpris qu'il connaisse son prénom, mais il n'avait pas relevé. Roxas s'était adossé au mur à côté de lui, embarrassé, sa langue clouée à son palais, incapable de trouver un seul mot à dire. Et un miracle s'était alors produit.

- Tu tombes bien, avait commencé le jeuner homme avant de rire un peu (Que c'est beau ! Avait pensé Roxas), pardon, je ne voulais pas me moquer mais c'est vraiment le cas de le dire ! Enfin bon... Je voulais justement te parler.

- Ah bon ? avait dit le blond en s'efforçant d'empêcher sa voix de trembler. Pourquoi ça ?

Il avait vu du coin de l'œil Axel tirer sur sa cigarette et recracher doucement la fumée. Jamais il n'avait trouvé ça aussi joli. Et aussi dommage.

- J'avais envie de discuter avec toi. Tu viens tout le temps au magasin, alors forcément, je te connais de vue. Et puis c'est marrant, à chaque fois que tu achète un livre, tu prends des trucs que moi j'ai déjà lu. Je me disais que j'aimerais bien faire ta connaissance.

Il avait tiré une nouvelle taffe sur sa clope. Roxas l'avait regardé, incrédule. Était-il possible qu'il ait autant de chance ? _Il_ entamait la discussion, _il_ trouvait qu'ils avaient des choses en commun, _il_ avait envie de le connaître. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie.

- Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien, avait-il répondu simplement.

Le jeune libraire s'était tourné vers lui et lui avait adressé un sourire radieux, aux dents très blanches malgré la cigarette, avait remarqué le blond. Mais au moment où il avait ouvert la bouche pour parler, une voix était sortie par la porte ouverte du magasin.

- AXEL ! Ta pause est finie depuis cinq minutes, grouille-toi !

- Oups ! Avait dit le roux, pas l'air embêté du tout en fait. Il avait gratté le rouge de sa cigarette contre la semelle de sa chaussure et l'avait remise dans le paquet entamé.

- Tu es libre demain ?

- Que... Oui, bien sûr !

- Alors on pourrait prendre un verre ensemble ? Je ne travaille pas, ce samedi-ci.

- C'est une bonne idée, avait répondu Roxas en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop heureux.

Axel lui avait montré un café un peu plus haut dans la rue.

- Là, ça t'irait ? Vers deux heures.

- D'accord.

A nouveau, le jeune homme voulait ajouter quelque chose, mais...

- _AXEL !_ Tu vas faire des heures sup ', je te préviens !

- J'ARRIVE, SAÏX ! avait-il crié, avant de partir vers la porte de la boutique. A demain, avait-il dit à Roxas avant d'y entrer.

Ce dernier avait la tête pleine de bulles. Ca pétillait, là-dedans. Il serait probablement resté là une heure si une main n'avait pas fermement saisi son bras avant de le tirer en avant.

- Allez, réveille-toi ! Avait dit Sora. Raconte-moi ! Comment t'as réussi à trouver quelque chose à lui dire après cette lamentable introduction ?

- C'est pas moi qui ai parlé, c'est lui, avait grogné Roxas qui aurait bien voulu rester seul et savourer son bonheur tranquille.

Mais son jumeau n'était pas du même avis. Il l'avait charrié jusqu'à la maison, le poursuivant jusque dans sa chambre. Il ne l'avait laissé que lorsqu'ils étaient allés se coucher - mais pas dormir, pour Roxas en tout cas. Le stress était revenu se loger en une boule dure posée au fond de son estomac, l'empêchant de fermer l'œil jusque tard dans la nuit. Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché d'arriver sur le lieu du rendez-vous à 13h10 le lendemain. Il avait commandé un coca auquel il n'osait pas toucher et attendait. Depuis cinquante deux minutes.

Roxas reprit son téléphone et appela son frère, qui décrocha immédiatement et ne lui laissa même pas le temps de parler.

- _Roxas_, il est quatorze heures trois. Ca fait trois minutes. On ne parle pas de retard à partir de trois minutes !

- Sora, j'ai peur ! J'ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure, je me fais l'impression d'être une fille ! Une fille très bête ! Attendre comme ça, comme si c'était...

- Le prince charmant ?

- Tu m'aides pas, là !

- Mais t'es trop drôle. Honnêtement, j'espère aussi que tu n'espères pas pour rien. Allez, _cheer up_, frangin. Je te laisse, il va sûrement pas tarder.

Et il raccrocha. Roxas se levait pour mettre son téléphone dans sa poche quand il entendit l'autre chaise racler le sol. Axel était là, qui s'asseyait. Il était 14h04. On ne parle pas encore de retard pour quatre petites minutes, pas vrai ?

- Salut, dit-il.

- Salut, ça va ?

- Ca va.

Axel leva le bras pour attirer l'attention d'une serveuse qui passait pas loin - la même qui avait servi Roxas. Elle jeta un coup d'œil bizarre à son verre avant de retourner à l'intérieur. Axel le remarqua et regarda la boisson à son tour.

- Tu attends depuis longtemps ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Ton coca est plat.

_... Holy crap. _

Roxas ne répondit pas, gêné. Axel gloussa.

- Si j'avais su, je serais venu plus tôt, dit-il.

- Tu as quel âge ?

Roxas jura silencieusement. C'était sorti tout seul. Mais de nouveau, Axel ne releva pas.

_Ce type est trop bien pour être vrai, comment ça se fait qu'il m'a pas __encore envoyé chier ?_

- Vingt-sept ans, répondit-il simplement. Et toi ?

- Quinze.

Roxas but une gorgée de son coca, tiède et plat. Devait-il prendre sur lui et renoncer à ses attentes ? Dans sa tête, Ca et Surmoi avaient recommencé à se disputer. Douze ans c'était beaucoup. Est-ce que ce serait trop pour eux ? La serveuse apporta la commande du jeune homme et il le regarda de près, pour une fois. Derrière ses lunettes à la fine monture métallique, ses yeux verts étaient _immenses_, il semblait invraisemblable qu'ils ne fussent pas maquillés, mais même s'ils l'étaient, ça ne lui déplairait pas. Ses cheveux roux, ses petits tatouages, ses doigts fins autour du verre, qui avaient touché les siens, hier... Jusqu'à son corps lui-même, qu'il devinait sans peine à travers le tissu de sa chemise grise cintrée, tout l'attirait si fort... Il éprouvait le désir puissant et impérieux de s'approcher plus près, de s'approprier tout cela.

Non, décida-t-il, douze ans, ça ne serait pas trop. Il écouterait son cœur et son désir.

Et tant pis pour Surmoi.

_AKUROKU_

_**(1)**__ La Honte, avec un H majuscule, comme dans Triple H. Ouais, Triple Honte :_ (mode Wikipédia ON) « Paul Michael Levesque s est un catcheur américain né le 27 juillet 1969 dans le New Hampshire plus connu sous le nom de The Game ou **Triple H**, une abréviation de son ancien nom Hunter Hearst Helmsley (ou encore HHH). Il évolue depuis le 13 avril 2009 dans la division RAW de la World Wrestling Entertainment. Il a commencé le bodybuilding à l'âge de 14 ans et fait ses premiers pas à la WWE en mai 1995. Il a été treize fois champion du monde : huit fois WWF/WWE Champion et cinq fois World Heavyweight Champion. Il a aussi été cinq fois Intercontinental Champion et est également le deuxième des neuf Grand Slam Champion et septième des vingt-et-un Triple Crown Champion. Il a aussi remporté les Royal Rumble de 2002. » (mode Wikipédia OFF)

Un jour qu'on regardait un match de catch avec mon grand frère qui adore ça, le commentateur a surnommé Triple H (prononcer _Tripel éitch_) « Triple Honte ». Ca m'est resté XD


	61. Precious treasure

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ?) Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionné ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Traduction du titre : **« _Précieux trésor _»

**Résumé : **Où Roxas collectionne les petits secrets de son amour. (UA)

**Note :** AU - Vous pouvez, si vous le souhaitez, considérer ceci comme une suite au thème numéro 33, « Expectations ».

**Auto-évaluation : ****

Axel et Roxas en cent thèmes.

_Precious Treasure_

Il était son trésor le plus précieux. Et même si personne ne savait, il s'entourait de mille et une choses qui le lui rappelaient en permanence.

Par exemple, il y avait les _purikura_. Ils en avaient fait ensemble, et il avait collé une des petites photos au dos de son téléphone portable. Entre deux autres, une avec Sora et lui, et une de Naminé et Kairi, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Il y avait le parfum, aussi. Il lui avait offert une bouteille neuve et avait « récupéré » l'ancienne, encore au tiers pleine. Il en vaporisait sur les vêtements qu'il lui empruntait. Comme le col de la chemise - trop longue - qu'il portait pour dormir, et qu'il rangeait toujours soigneusement sous son oreiller. Et sur le bracelet en cuir qu'ils s'échangeaient régulièrement.

Il y avait également les anneaux. A leur premier « anniversaire », ils avaient tous les deux pensé à la même chose. Finalement, ils s'étaient acheté des bagues différentes, en argent. Celle d'Axel était toute simple et ressemblait un peu à une alliance. Celle de Roxas était plate et plus large. Pour ne pas prêter à confusion, ils les portaient au majeur de la main droite. Il y avait les baisers, les caresses, les étreintes, qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir conserver dans un bocal de verre comme autant de pétales de fleurs séchées. Il aurait voulu pouvoir soulever le couvercle et respirer leur parfum un peu passé mais enivrant. Pouvoir sentir à volonté, le soir quand il se couchait, seul, ses lèvres sur sa bouche ou ses paupières, ses doigts sur sa nuque et dans ses cheveux.

Il y avait, merveille des merveilles, posée sur sa table de chevet, une photo prise avec sa famille lors du réveillon de Noël. En réalité, la seule partie de la photo qui l'intéressait était celle où on les voyait côte à côte tous les deux, derrière les autres qui se tenaient assis. Personne ne savait que son « ami » le tenait étroitement par la taille derrière le dossier du canapé. C'avait été osé, et il avait toujours un peu le rose aux joues quand il y repensait. Mais ça, ce n'était rien à côté du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé sous le gui, tandis que les autres étaient dans le jardin à regarder les feux d'artifices. Il avait cru se sentir défaillir mais c'était le baiser le plus intense qu'il avait reçu de sa vie entière.

Il collectionnait les petits trésors en secret, parce que si on le découvrait, on le lui enlèverait. Jamais ses parents ne les laisseraient se voir, s'ils savaient. Il fallait attendre, encore deux ans...

_AKUROKU_


	62. Abandonned

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ?) Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionné ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Traduction du titre : **« _Abandonné _»

**Résumé : **AU. Où deux frères, chacun délaissé par son jumeau, finissent par trouver du réconfort l'un près de l'autre.

**Auto-évaluation : *****

**Note de l'auteur : Je suis en plein milieu d'un déménagement et je ne récupérerai le net que le 5 mars au plus tôt, mais je devrais pouvoir continuer à publier régulièrement. Si je n'y arrive pas, vous aurez les arriérés, promis : ).**

Axel et Roxas en cent thèmes.

_Abandonned_

Roxas crevait de jalousie. Il se sentait minable, plus bas que terre, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Sora était _son_ frère, _son_ jumeau. Théoriquement, ils étaient seuls au monde, l'un pour l'autre. C'était une véritable trahison.

_Quel sale type je fais. Quel frère lamentable. Je devrais être heureux pour lui, et au lieu de ça..._

Il serra les poings sous la table. Il s'auto-flagellait mentalement, s'attribuant avec une joie malsaine les pires noms d'oiseaux. Il avait envie de se rabaisser encore davantage, en dessous de tout, de s'humilier de la façon la plus abjecte possible, de toucher le fond pour pouvoir se sentir mieux après. Rien n'y faisait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de souhaiter mille morts à... Au mec qui lui volait son frère. Ils se connaissaient depuis des années mais il ne pouvait même plus le désigner par son prénom. Il le haïssait à présent. Du fond du cœur.

Son regard vola malgré lui vers la piste de danse baignée d'une lumière tamisée. Des couples enlacés y évoluaient sur le rythme de la musique langoureuse. Il le repéra tout de suite. C'était normal, après tout. Ils avaient cette espèce de sixième sens propre à la gémellité. C'était peut-être même ça qui le déchirait si sauvagement. Il était là, les yeux fermés avec ravissement, blotti dans le bras de... Dans _ses_ bras, à _lui_. Qui lui murmurait manifestement des choses à l'oreille. Des choses qui lui faisaient plaisir, à en juger par ses sourires béats. Des choses qui le rendaient heureux. Sa colère empira encore à cette pensée, et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de ses paumes - ces derniers temps, ça arrivait souvent. A chaque fois qu'il prenait sur lui pour ne pas se ruer sur _l'autre_ pour lui casser sa belle petite gueule. Ah, le jeter à terre et frapper, frapper encore et encore. Cogner jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente plus ses phalanges, jusqu'à le visage soit si abîmé qu'on n'y puisse plus distinguer les grands yeux cyans, lui exploser les dents, que plus jamais il ne puisse sourire. Le noyer dans son propre sang, souiller d'écarlate ses jolis cheveux argentés, que jamais plus ils ne puissent briller dans la lumière, et y baigner ses mains pour laver la douleur qu'il lui infligeait.

Personne d'autre n'avait le droit de le rendre heureux.

Il avait conscience de l'absurdité de ses pensées, conscience aussi que les explosions de violence qu'il contenait n'étaient pas normales. Mais ça ne changeait strictement rien. Les sourires de Sora blessaient son cœur comme des flèches empoisonnées. Une voix lui parvint soudain - une voix moqueuse qu'il connaissait bien.

- Tu vas finir par t'user les yeux à les fixer comme ça.

Un jeune homme s'assit sur la banquette en face de lui. Il avait de longs cheveux rouges rassemblés en un catogan qui ondulait le long de son dos, une paire de lunettes noires relevées sur la tête et deux tatouages rouges comme des coupures fraîches et horizontales sur les pommettes. Roxas tâcha de se détendre un peu.

- Salut, Reno, articula-t-il. Comment ça va ?

- Bien. Mieux que toi, manifestement.

Roxas serra les mâchoires. Il se méprisait férocement, mais il ne voulait pas que les autres sachent ce qu'il ressentait. Et Reno faisait partie des gens très bien placés pour le comprendre, puisque lui-même avait un jumeau.

- Ton frère n'est pas là ? Demanda-t-il pour faire la conversation.

- Si, il arrive. Il était parti chercher à boire.

Un silence. Le blond s'efforçait de regarder partout sauf en direction de son frère et de son... de _lui_.

- T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, vieux, dit une autre voix familière. Deux verres furent posés sur la table et la place à côté de lui sur la banquette fut occupée par un autre homme aux cheveux rouges qui présentait une ressemblance troublante avec Reno. En dehors de ses yeux très verts au lieu d'être bleus, des tatouages de motifs et de couleur différents mais situés au même endroit et des cheveux coiffés différemment, hérissés en une crinière épaisse.

- 'Soir, Axel, se renfrogna Roxas.

Entre ces deux-là, il était mal parti. Par chance, les deux frères semblèrent ne pas faire trop attention à lui et ne s'attendaient apparemment pas à ce qu'il fasse les frais de la conversation. Mais après un quart d'heure, la copine de Reno arriva et ils s'en allèrent danser. Le silence retomba. Malgré ses efforts pour ne pas les regarder, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de rapides coups d'œil dans _leur_ direction. Lorsqu'il baissa discrètement les yeux sur les paumes de ses mains qui saignaient un petit peu, il sentit toute sa colère le quitter, remplacée par un sentiment de total abattement, une ineffable tristesse. C'était toujours la même chose. D'abord, il était fou furieux, puis terriblement déprimé. Il sentit des larmes lui mouiller les yeux. Il tenta vaillamment de les garder grands ouverts pour qu'elles ne coulent pas.

Une main réconfortante se posa sur son épaule. Il n'osa pas se tourner vers Axel, de peur qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il était sur le point de se mettre à pleurer.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens, lui dit son aîné. Moi aussi, quand il a commencé à sortir avec Helena, je me suis senti terriblement mal. Je l'aurais bien tuée.

Surpris, il le regarda. Le regard du roux était tourné vers la piste et vers son jumeau qui dansait avec la jolie blonde.

- Je la détestais de toutes mes forces.

Les larmes roulaient à présent librement sur les joues de l'adolescent.

- Combien de temps ça t'a pris pour... Pour t'habituer ?

Axel sembla réfléchir.

- J'ai bien peur de ne pas encore avoir la réponse, dit-il en détournant les yeux du spectacle des amoureux enlacés.

- Et ça fait combien de temps ?

- Presque deux ans. J'essaye de ne pas trop m'approcher d'elle. Je sais que c'est moi qui ai tort.

Il enlaça l'épaule du plus jeune qui soupira.

- Toi aussi, tu es le « grand frère », hein ?

Roxas approuva en essuyant ses larmes.

- Je me sens tellement...

- Abandonné ? Tu pensais que ce serait toujours vous deux et les autres à côté. Que vous n'aviez besoin de personne d'autre. Que vous ne laisseriez jamais personne se mettre entre vous. Et ça te révolte de voir qu'il ne pense pas comme toi.

De nouvelles larmes pointaient leurs museaux salés sous les paupières du blond. Axel mettait des mots sur ses sentiments avec une précision chirurgicale.

- Oui. Toi aussi ?

- Ouais. Je croyais aussi tout ça. J'ai ressenti ces choses aussi. Je les ressens encore.

- C'est minable.

- Ouais. Mais ça ira mieux, tu verras.

Roxas remua pour se blottir contre Axel. Ça lui faisait un bien fou.

- Merci. Savoir que quelqu'un comprend ce que je ressens, c'est très... réconfortant.

Le roux serra son bras autour de ses épaules.

- Pour moi aussi c'est un soulagement de pouvoir en parler. J'l'avais jamais dit à personne.

Roxas sécha ses larmes. Il se sentait mieux. Moins misérable. Il se redressa et le bras de l'homme glissa de ses épaules à sa taille tandis que l'autre main venait caresser sa joue, avant d'attirer son visage vers le sien. Il se laissa embrasser, un peu surpris, mais pas vraiment dérangé. Il ferma ses yeux brûlés par les larmes et se détendit contre lui. Quand il le relâcha, il demanda simplement, curieux :

- Pourquoi ?

Ce à quoi le roux répondit avec un étrange sourire :

- Pourquoi pas ?

Roxas entrouvrit les lèvres. De fait, il n'avait pas de réponse.

- Je te déplais ? Demanda Axel.

- ... Non. Tu as raison. Pourquoi pas ?

Il leva la main pour effleurer du bout de l'index le tatouage triangulaire situé sous l'œil droit d'Axel qui ferma les yeux en souriant sous la caresse. Il était beau, il avait réellement aimé être embrassé par lui et ils avaient beaucoup en commun. Pour commencer, ils avaient tous les deux été « abandonnés » par la personne qui comptait le plus à leurs yeux.

Alors, oui, pourquoi pas ?

_AKUROKU_


	63. Do not disturb

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku (Axel/Roxas pour les néophytes ))

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ?) Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionnés ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Résumé : **_Où on remercie très fort Demyx et Xion, et où, contre toute attente, Roxas n'est peut-être pas si borné que ça. « Prière de ne pas déranger. »_

**Traduction du titre : **«_ Ne pas déranger _»

**Auto-évaluation : ******

**Suite du thème 45,**_** Illusions**_**.**

**Note de l'auteur - Concernant les trois précédents chapitres: **J'ai reposté les AU que j'avais enlevés pour que ceux qui ne les auraient pas lus puissent les lire, et parce que quand j'aurai fini les cent thèmes, j'aimerais autant qu'il y en aie cent XD Mais je vous propose ici la suite du thème 'Illusions", long et très, très chaud ;-) RAR please! ^^**  
**

_**A**_xel et _**R**_oxas en cent thèmes.

_Do not disturb_

- Roxas, arrête de faire l'enfant !

Roxas souffla et jeta un regard noir à Xion. Il aurait mieux fait de se casser une jambe quand il les avait laissés rentrer, elle et Demyx.

- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires ! Répliqua-t-il avec colère.

- Bien sûr que si, ce sont nos affaires ! Dit Demyx sur le même ton. Tu n'es pas seul au monde, et le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi ! Figures-toi que quand on brise le cœur de quelqu'un, en général y a des gens qui ramassent les morceaux pour les recoller !

- Mais on n'en a pas, de cœur, pauvre abruti congénital !

- Ne passe pas tes nerfs sur lui ! Intervint Xion.

Roxas croisa les bras et se mordit la langue pour ne pas l'incendier à son tour. Pour qui ils se prenaient ? Oser venir lui faire la morale… Et Axel ! Quel besoin avait-il eu d'aller leur raconter ça ? Ça faisait deux semaines qu'il faisait des efforts titanesques pour se sortir cette histoire de la tête, pour penser à autre chose, et eux venaient mettre les deux pieds dans le plat en remuant bien fort les orteils.

- Je suis sérieux, reprit la Mélopée Nocturne sans relever les injures du Numéro XIII. Ça fait des jours qu'Axel est malheureux comme les pierres. Il fait des pieds et des mains pour que tu ne t'en rendes pas compte, mais tout le monde n'a pas droit à un tel traitement de faveur !

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que ça a un rapport avec moi, de toute façon ?

Demyx leva les yeux au ciel et se détourna, l'air exaspéré.

- Parce qu'on a fini par lui tirer les vers du nez, répondit Xion. Et qu'une fois qu'on a eu réussi le faire parler, il nous a tout déballé d'un seul coup, toute l'histoire depuis le début ! Roxas, as-tu seulement la moindre idée du mal que tu lui fais ?

- A quoi ça l'avancerait que vous me fassiez culpabiliser ? Puisque vous êtes tous partis dans le délire qu'on a un cœur, laisse-moi te dire un truc : « Le cœur a ses raisons, que la raison ignore » ! Je ne suis pas obligé de… de… Enfin, tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire !

Xion resta un instant bouche bée.

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'être le seul abruti dans cette pièce, lâcha Demyx d'une voix nonchalante.

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Le tança Xion.

- Non, de fait. J'aimerais pas être à la place d'Axel.

- Vous allez arrêter avec vos discours à la mords-moi-le-nœud, oui ou merde ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je ne… si je ne…

- Si tu ne quoi ? Vas-y, dis-le, lui lança le Numéro IX. Tu vois, tu n'y arrives pas. Ne pas l'admettre c'est une chose, mais tu ne peux pas le nier carrément. Roxas, arrête de te voiler la face…

- Je. Ne. Me. Voile. Pas. La. Face !

- Si fait, répondit la quatorzième membre. Et si tu te faisais du mal à toi tout seul, on n'aurait rien à y redire. Mais on ne peut pas rester là à te regarder le mettre au pilori sous prétexte que tu n'as pas le cran _d'admettre que tu l'aimes_ !

- Je plussoie, ajouta Demyx, en passant.

Roxas resta debout un instant sans répondre avant de rompre le silence.

- Dehors, dit-il finalement d'une voix sourde.

- Oh que –

- Cassez-vous. Sans déconner, allez-vous en ou c'est moi qui vous fous dehors !

Les deux autres Simili échangèrent un regard équivoque et quittèrent la pièce en silence. Ils avaient fait ce qu'ils avaient pu pour pousser Roxas à se sortir un peu la tête du cul. A lui de gérer maintenant.

Roxas ne gérait rien du tout. Il se tenait debout dans sa chambre et regardait la porte comme s'il allait la tuer. De quoi ? Oser dire un truc pareil… Axel avait dit à peu près la même chose.

Qu'il avait peur d'admettre qu'il pouvait l'aimer.

Avec des gestes rageurs, il envoya ses bottes contre un mur et se mit à se déshabiller pour se changer, fermement décidé à aller se coucher pour ne plus y penser. Il était déjà très tard, de toute façon. Il irait casser la gueule à Demyx plus tard. Xion était une fille, elle, alors il ne pouvait pas…

Et si c'était vrai ?

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, torse nu, et se prit la tête dans les mains. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Si ?

Il se laissa tomber à plat dos pour réfléchir. Quelle était exactement la nature de sa relation avec Axel ? Il n'y avait jamais réellement réfléchi. Dans un sens, il avait toujours eu besoin de lui. Et il n'aimait pas le savoir malheureux. Au fond, l'amour, il ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était, juste que ça allait contre tout ce qu'on lui avait appris depuis le jour même de sa « venue au monde ». En vérité, c'était quand même… possible. Il l'avait dit lui-même, le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore. Même s'il n'avait pas de cœur, se pouvait-il qu'inconsciemment, sa mémoire vide ait tout de même gardé le souvenir de ça ? Qu'il puisse aimer ?

S'il aimait quelqu'un, il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était bien Axel. Mais est-ce que ça aurait été une bonne chose ? Dans un sens oui. Répondre à ses… « sentiments » et le rendre heureux, Roxas aurait adoré. En fait, l'idée était très séduisante, mais, d'un autre côté… C'était vrai que ça lui faisait peur d'y penser. Ça lui ferait perdre tout ses repères, à quoi pourrait-il se raccrocher alors ? A Axel ? Oui, sans doute… Il posa une main sur sa poitrine. Après tout, il n'avait pas pu…

Il se leva brusquement, attrapa son manteau et l'enfila sans rien d'autre en dessous que son pantalon et sortit de sa chambre pieds nus, précipitamment.

La Citadelle était déjà endormie, à cette heure-ci – sauf sans doute Xion et Demyx qui devaient être ensemble quelque part à cet instant et parler de lui. Il chassa cette pensée et tâcha de se concentrer sur son objectif du moment. Axel.

Il arriva devant sa porte presque en courant et s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Est-ce qu'il n'allait pas regretter ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ? Mieux valait ne pas y penser. Il voulait le faire, point. Pour être sûr, et aussi pour réconforter Axel. Plus il y pensait – maintenant qu'il y pensait – plus le fait de le savoir malheureux l'insupportait. Il entra en silence, sans frapper.

La pièce était sombre et silencieuse. Il referma la porte sans bruit et tendit l'oreille. Il perçut une respiration lente et régulière. Axel dormait.

Il s'approcha du lit et se tint là, debout. Il tendit son bras droit et invoqua sa Keyblade. Dans la lumière brève que cela provoqua, il entrevit le visage endormi du Numéro VIII et ses cheveux rouges épars sur l'oreiller.

A l'aveugle, il pointa sa Keyblade vers la porte de la chambre et il y eut un déclic lorsqu'elle se verrouilla. La Keyblade disparut, et il s'assit au bord du lit. Il se pencha sur son ami et, hésitant, il l'embrassa sur les lèvres, les yeux fermés. Axel remua doucement. Il se réveillait. Normal. Roxas s'écarta un peu. Son regard s'habituait à la pénombre et il le distingua ouvrir les yeux.

- Roxas ? C'est toi ? Demanda le maître du feu d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Oui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il tendit le bras vers la lampe de chevet mais Roxas arrêta son geste.

- Non ! N'allume pas la lumière.

- …D'accord.

Roxas se mordit les lèvres. Puis il se pencha à nouveau pour l'embrasser, mais cette fois, il eut la surprise – désagréable – d'être repoussé.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

La voix d'Axel était… Etrange. Comme s'il avait été blessé.

- Je peux pas t'expliquer… S'il te plaît…

- P'tit ange…

- Non !

Roxas se redressa et Axel le suivit, s'asseyant dans le lit. Roxas secouait la tête vigoureusement.

- Je ne suis _pas _un ange, arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Je déteste ça… Ou si tu y tiens absolument, je veux bien l'être…

Il se pencha pour lui dire au creux de l'oreille :

- Déchois-moi…

Axel serra les dents, les yeux fermés.

- Roxas, je ne…

- Oublie les mots ! Supplia le maître de la Keyblade. Oublie les tous, et déshabille-moi…

Le Numéro VIII laissa échapper un grognement. La proximité de Roxas le mettait au supplice, tout son être ne demandait qu'à lui céder mais s'il devait changer d'avis en cours de route, ou après… il ne le supporterait pas.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Je ne veux pas me réveiller demain et que rien n'ait changé après… ça.

Le Numéro XIII, au fond de lui, savait que les choses avaient déjà changé. De là à oser le dire, le formuler à haute voix… Lentement, il porta les mains au col de son manteau, et il l'ouvrit. Axel détourna les yeux, et il prit sa main pour la poser sur son torse. Les doigts d'Axel eurent un sursaut en entrant en contact avec sa peau, mais aussi en sentant les bords lisses d'un petit objet métallique qui se trouvait là, et qui avait pris la chaleur du corps sur lequel il reposait. Ils touchèrent l'objet, comme pour le reconnaître, puis le regard du Numéro VIII revint se poser sur l'élu de la Keyblade.

- Tu le portes…

Roxas baissa les yeux et pressa sa main sur celle d'Axel qui tenait toujours le pendentif. Ce bijou qu'il lui avait offert et qui avait été le point de départ de toute cette histoire…

- Je n'ai… pas pu le jeter. J'ai essayé, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Et je l'ai mis parce que… Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne sais pas quels mots mettre là-dessus… Axel, s'il-te-plaît…

- Si quelqu'un entrait…

- Personne ne nous dérangera, je m'en suis assuré. A moins que Xion n'ouvre cette porte avec sa Keyblade, et ça m'étonnerait beaucoup.

Vaincu, le maître du feu déplia ses doigts et les laissa glisser sur la clavicule du blond, sur son épaule et se serrer sur sa nuque, le pouce dans ses cheveux. Il l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser et, comme il en rêvait, Roxas le laissa faire et lui tendit ses lèvres. Il n'avait plus qu'à les cueillir, et il le fit, d'abord doucement, mais de sa propre initiative le Numéro XIII approfondit le baiser. Affamé des sensations nouvelles et intenses qui se propageaient dans son corps – la chaleur dans son ventre, les frissons qui parcouraient sa nuque et son échine, l'impression béate d'être enveloppé dans du coton tiède – il voulait plus, beaucoup plus, et tout de suite. Il passa ses bras autour du cou d'Axel pour se serrer contre lui, et il sentit un bras passer autour de sa taille et l'étreindre. Un instant, sa bouche quitta celle d'Axel pour laisser échapper un soupir. Aussitôt, le Numéro VIII s'avança pour reprendre les lèvres qui l'avaient quitté. Maintenant qu'il l'avait, cette bouche, il avait l'intention de l'embrasser jusqu'à être totalement rassasié, ou jusqu'à en devenir fou. Roxas se laissa faire de bonne grâce, et fit descendre ses bras des épaules à la taille de son partenaire, mais pas pour l'enlacer. Il glissa avec précaution ses mains sous son T-shirt et les posa sur ses hanches. La peau était brûlante et il espéra que ses mains à lui n'étaient pas froides. Axel frémit quand il les laissa remonter le long de ses côtes, le caresser avec lenteur sur le chemin jusqu'à ses épaules. Alors il empoigna doucement le vêtement et le tira. Axel leva les bras au dessus de sa tête et le laissa le lui enlever, ébouriffant un peu plus ses cheveux. Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent dans le noir, se trouvèrent et se rejoignirent. Le maître du Feu posa ses mains sur les épaules de Roxas, les fit passer sous le tissu lisse de son manteau ouvert et le repoussa. Quand ses doigts touchèrent la peau nue et que le vêtement glissa le long des bras du blond, il songea brièvement qu'il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter, même si Roxas se ravisait soudain. Il avait franchit le point de non retour. Là, il le voulait, totalement et absolument, sans retenue aucune, et il l'aurait.

Le maître de la Keyblade ne comptait pas se raviser, loin s'en fallait. Il se dégagea de son manteau et se colla à son partenaire. Il voulait sentir ses bras autour de lui, toute sa peau nue contre la sienne, se laisser consumer par sa chaleur.

Puisque tu veux que je sois un ange, brûle-moi les ailes, songea-t-il. Je n'en ai pas besoin.

Les mains serrées sur sa taille se rejoignirent sur ses reins, et les doigts glissèrent vers le bas, plus bas, jusque sous la ceinture de son pantalon. Ses mains quittèrent le dos d'Axel et se posèrent sur son propre torse. Le maître du Feu s'écarta pour les regarder glisser, caressantes, sur le corps de leur propriétaire jusqu'à la boucle de la ceinture qu'il défit, avant de la tirer. Elle glissa dans les passants – Axel le sentit sur ses doigts qui étaient toujours posés sur la chute de reins de l'élu de la Keyblade - et vola quelque part dans la chambre, puis les doigts s'attaquèrent au bouton. Le vêtement se détendit et il put poursuivre ses caresses sans plus être gêné, et plus enflammé encore qu'avant par la pensée que Roxas se déshabillait lui-même et de son propre chef. Il prenait des initiatives. Il désirait ce qui était en train de se produire – le désirait, lui. Il se rapprocha pour l'embrasser à nouveau, et de ses mains qui se trouvaient idéalement placées pour ce faire, il le souleva presque et l'attira vers lui. Roxas, comprenant aussitôt où il voulait en venir, leva docilement une jambe pour la passer au-dessus de l'« obstacle » et se retrouva assis sur les genoux du Numéro VIII. Il découvrit brusquement le plaisir d'être à sa hauteur, mais dans l'obscurité, il n'y voyait pas bien. Il tendit donc le bras, à son tour, pour allumer la petite lampe de chevet. Elle diffusa une lumière douce et tamisée, et il put regarder le visage qui était en face du sien. Jamais il n'avait pu le regarder de cette façon, et cette vision le souffla littéralement. Il leva une main timide qu'il posa sur sa joue et Axel baissa les paupières sous la caresse, à la manière d'un chat qu'on gratte derrière les oreilles.

- Non, chuchota Roxas. Ne ferme pas les yeux…

Le Numéro VIII rouvrit les yeux. L'iris était si large, le vert clair et intense, la forme de ses yeux, si féline… Roxas le regardait réellement, pour la première fois, et il se demandait comme il avait pu passer à côté d'une beauté pareille. Tout, de son corps mince et pourtant si fort et si chaud, à son visage… Sa bouche, ses tatouages… même ses cheveux, et c'était pourtant difficile de ne pas les remarquer, ne l'avaient jamais frappé autant.

- Tu es magnifique, murmura-t-il. Tu es beau à couper le souffle, je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point…

Remué, Axel contempla le visage de son partenaire. Les yeux bleus, la frange, les joues à l'ovale si parfait qu'il aurait renvoyé la beauté des anges au niveau d'un inventaire de boucherie. Il le connaissait par cœur. Il quitta ses reins pour l'enlacer et Roxas se blottit contre lui. Le maître du Feu se pencha sur son épaule.

- Je t'aime…, dit-il.

- Je sais… Je suis désolé d'avoir été si obtus la dernière fois, de ne pas t'avoir cru… Je sais que tu dis la vérité.

Axel resserra son étreinte en guise de remerciement.

- Roxas, dis-moi que tu m'aimes.

Le Numéro XIII écarquilla les yeux.

- Crois-moi, je prends beaucoup sur moi, en ce moment-même. Même si je… Même si je te veux plus que tout au monde, plus encore qu'un cœur, je ne peux pas faire ça si tu ne m'aimes pas. Je t'en supplie, dis-moi que tu m'aimes, ou laisse-moi…

Roxas s'agrippa aux épaules du Numéro VIII. Il avait peur – réellement peur.

- Axel… Je voudrais que tu me fasses une promesse.

- Je t'écoute.

- Promets-moi que tu seras toujours là pour moi. Que je pourrai toujours compter sur toi quoi qu'il advienne, que tu ne me laisseras jamais tomber. J'ai besoin de toi, que tu sois à mes côtés envers et contre tout… Si je te dis ça… Il ne me restera plus que toi sur quoi me reposer pour ne pas devenir fou. Promets-le-moi, Axel…

Roxas se sentit repoussé par des mains appuyées sur ses épaules et eut soudain froid. Le regard d'Axel vrilla le sien, grave.

- Je t'avais fait cette promesse le jour même où je t'ai rencontré, à l'instant où nous nous sommes vus pour la première fois. Je vis pour toi, et je te promets que ça ne changera jamais.

Roxas l'embrassa avec passion et reconnaissance. La voie sur laquelle il s'engageait en acceptant de formuler cette phrase pourtant simple lui semblait soudain beaucoup moins sombre.

- Oui, je t'aime. Je t'aime, Axel… Je t'aime…

Il se sentit soudain enserré dans une étreinte qui avait la force d'un étau et il gémit. Il lui faisait mal, mais il n'osa pas le dire. Axel était heureux – aussi heureux qu'un Simili peut être. Il ne voulait pas gâcher ça. C'était lui qui lui offrait ce bonheur, alors même cette douleur était bonne à quelque chose.

Brusquement, les bras le lâchèrent. Deux mains poussèrent ses épaules et il se retrouva allongé en travers du lit, Axel au-dessus de lui, l'embrassant à lui faire perdre son souffle. Des baisers doux, des baisers brûlants, tellement de baisers qu'on ne pouvait plus les compter. Il reposait sur le lit, les mains gisant de chaque côté de sa tête, recevant ce déluge de tendresse et de chaleur, se laissant écraser par lui comme par une avalanche de plumes et de fleurs de coton.

Axel délaissa sa bouche qui laissa échapper un gémissement de protestation, et posa un index en travers de ses lèvres, avec un regard qui semblait dire : « laisse faire ». Puis il se mit à embrasser sa gorge, à le parcourir du bout de la langue et plus franchement avec ses mains. Roxas poussa un petit cri de surprise quand le genou d'Axel appuya contre son périnée – même si en réalité, il ne savait pas que ça s'appelait comme ça. Le Numéro VIII sourit.

- Tu vas comprendre, chuchota-t-il.

Plongé dans un état de bien-être tel qu'il n'en avait jamais ressenti auparavant, Roxas regardait les ombres et les lumières chaudes que jetait la lampe de chevet, admirant les mouvements des épaules et du dos d'Axel qui était toujours penché sur lui, et savourant les tiraillements du plaisir qu'il provoquait en lui. Il entendait sa propre respiration, souffle erratique, il avait chaud. Les mains d'Axel caressèrent ses hanches et osèrent, cette fois, descendre franchement plus bas, sur ses cuisses d'abord, puis entre ses jambes, le faisant se tendre et gémir à nouveau, mais plus fort.

Pris d'un désir subit, il repoussa Axel à genoux face à lui. Il entoura sa taille de ses bras, enfouit son visage dans son cou et se mit à son tour à y déposer des baisers lents et mouillés. Comme il s'y attendait, le corps contre le sien réagit et il entendit la voix d'Axel murmurer quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas mais dont l'intonation laissait clairement entendre qu'il n'était pas en train de se plaindre.

Il poursuivit donc, s'inspirant des caresses qu'il lui avait dispensées et au gré de ses envies. Lesquelles pour l'instant étaient simples : il voulait rendre le plaisir qu'il recevait, il voulait voir et entendre Axel gémir, et il voulait s'offrir son corps, le toucher, le découvrir et le savourer. Il laissa ses mains parcourir les flancs chauds, caresser la taille, se refermer sur les hanches, effleurer du bout des doigts les lignes anguleuses dessinées sous la peau par les os. Sa peau laissait sur sa langue un goût un peu salé qu'il trouva délicieux. Comme les glaces à l'eau de mer, sauf que c'était chaud et pas du tout sucré…

Il descendit les mains sur l'extérieur de ses cuisses avant d'en glisser une entre ses jambes. Hésitant d'abord, il s'enhardit lorsqu'il sentit le corps d'Axel s'arquer et qu'il l'entendit laisser échapper un long gémissement plaintif. Même si Roxas savait que ce n'était pas du tout une plainte, et ce bruit était la chose la plus excitante qu'il avait jamais entendue. C'était Axel, maintenant, qui tremblait et s'agrippait à ses épaules. Le maître du Feu sembla se détendre un peu quand les deux mains remontèrent sur ses hanches. Les doigts de Roxas entreprirent de défaire une deuxième boucle de ceinture, puis un bouton, et se glissèrent ensuite dans le vêtement défait, sur la rondeur douce des fesses. Encore un baiser, et l'élu de la Keyblade s'écarta et mordant doucement la lèvre de son partenaire.

- Aime-moi, Axel…

Le Numéro VIII le repoussa à nouveau à plat dos sur le lit et Roxas se laissa aller avec plaisir. Les yeux fermés, il sentit les deux mains à présent familières le débarrasser des derniers vêtements qu'il portait puis le quitter tout à fait. Intrigué – c'était la première fois qu'Axel cessait complètement de le toucher – il ouvrit les yeux et regarda la Rafale des Flammes Dansantes qui, dressé sur ses genoux, achevait de défaire son pantalon et s'en dépouillait. Roxas se mordit les lèvres presque à sang, à nouveau submergé par des sensations brûlantes et intenses. Lentement, avec douceur – et ce au prix d'un effort de volonté certain, comme en témoignaient son visage crispé et ses yeux fermés – il s'allongea sur lui et le Maître de la Keyblade ne bougea pas, resta immobile lorsqu'il sentit tout son corps nu collé au sien, son souffle chaud au creux de son épaule. Axel le laissa s'habituer à son contact, à l'intimité qui naissait entre eux, et Roxas écarta les genoux pour plus de facilité. Axel glissa entre ses jambes, contre lui, et tout deux se tendirent brusquement.

- Sois plus prudent, gronda Axel d'une voix rauque. Je ne veux pas précipiter les choses, mais il y a des limites à mon sang-froid et tu flirtes avec…

Roxas déposa une main au creux des reins du Numéro VIII et serra les jambes autour de ses hanches, le maintenant tout contre lui. Axel grogna à nouveau, plus fort, et son corps s'appuya brusquement contre celui de Roxas, poussant sur son bassin convulsivement et comme contre sa volonté.

- Roxas ! Protesta-t-il en haletant. Tu le fais exprès ?

- Oui.

- Je suis stupéfié de ne pas avoir encore complètement pété les plombs mais puisque je suis toujours capable de réfléchir, je vais quand même te poser la question. Est-ce que tu veux _vraiment_ faire ça ?

- Oui !

Pour taper encore un coup sur le clou, Roxas serra encore les jambes, l'attirant plus près de lui.

- Je t'aime, 'xel. Je te _**veux**_…

Le Numéro VIII déposa une main sur son visage et la laissa glisser en une caresse jusqu'à son menton, posant ses doigts sur sa bouche. Il lui effleura l'oreille du bout des lèvres avant d'y murmurer :

- Suce…

Docile, Roxas ouvrit la bouche et se mit à lécher et à sucer les doigts tendus avec une lenteur sensuelle. Axel gémit, le surprenant. Alors même les doigts….

Le maître du Feu retira sa main et il la vit vaguement disparaître entre ses jambes.

Ses souvenirs de ce qui était arrivé ensuite étaient flous. Il y avait celui d'une sensation étrange, comme une intrusion, puis d'autre chose, d'un sentiment impossible à identifier, puis de l'écartèlement de son corps par un plaisir puissant mêlé à une douleur intense, d'Axel qui bougeait contre lui et _en lui, _mon Dieu ! Il s'agrippait de toutes ses forces à ses épaules, la chaleur qui avait couvé en lui pendant tout ce temps s'était réveillée et coulait dans ses veines comme de la lave. Axel l'embrassait, l'étreignait, l'étourdissait, mais le caressait toujours, comme pour l'apaiser. Le Maître de la Keyblade se cambrait, arquait le dos, se tordait en gémissant, comme possédé par une fièvre à laquelle il désirait à la fois échapper et appartenir encore davantage. Et toujours la bouche d'Axel sur ses lèvres, comme pour se rappeler à son bon souvenir dans cette tempête qui le dévastait et le faisait crier…

Cette espèce de lutte chaotique ponctuée d'éclats de douleur et d'ondes de plaisir avait fini par s'arrêter, les laissant tous les deux épuisés et haletants, Axel toujours couché et serré contre lui. Roxas laissa échapper un petit bruit plaintif et aussitôt, son partenaire se recula et tira sur eux la couverture.

- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet. J'y suis allé un peu fort, non ?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas d'élément de comparaison, répliqua Roxas en roulant sur le ventre et en posant la tête entre ses bras. Il laissa échapper un profond soupir. Inquiet, Axel lui caressa les cheveux. Roxas ne s'en était probablement pas rendu compte, mais il avait vraiment beaucoup crié, il s'en voulait un peu de n'avoir pas su se maîtriser davantage.

- Tu as mal ?

- Oh, si peu… Gloussa Roxas, la tête dans l'oreiller. Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte, je crois.

Axel secoua la tête, l'air penaud.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas… Je me suis laissé emporter. Je n'ai pas réussi à garder à l'esprit que c'était ta première fois, que tu n'étais pas habitué, j'étais juste tellement… _heureux_ de t'avoir enfin.

Roxas tourna la tête et lui sourit.

- T'inquiète pas… C'est vrai que j'ai eu vachement mal, maintenant encore, mais… Mais c'était bon quand même, j'ai aussi aimé ça…

Axel éteignit la lumière de lampe de chevet et s'allongea sur le côté, tout près du blond. Avec une infinie douceur, il déposa une main au creux de ses reins et l'y laissa. Il voulait juste le toucher.

- Je peux rester, cette nuit ? Demanda Roxas d'une voix déjà ensommeillée. Axel sourit et embrassa son épaule nue avec tendresse.

- Reste toutes les nuits que tu voudras, c'est tout ce que je veux.

- Mmmmmmmh…

- Roxas ?

- Mmmh ?

- … Merci.

- Mmmh… 'rien…

Précautionneusement, Axel se colla le long du corps du blond et passa le bras au travers de son dos. Il ferma les yeux. Il allait dormir comme il n'avait plus dormi depuis des mois – depuis qu'il avait rencontré Roxas et qu'il en était tombé amoureux.

- Axel… ? Murmura la voix du Numéro XIII dans l'obscurité.

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime.

_**AKUROKU**_


	64. Multitasking

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku (Axel/Roxas pour les néophytes ))

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ?) Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionnés ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Résumé : **Où une erreur de livraison transforme la vie à la Citadelle en Enfer.

**Traduction du titre : **«_ Multifonctions _»

**Auto-évaluation : ****

_**A**_xel et _**R**_oxas en cent thèmes.

_Multitasking_

Un silence perplexe régnait dans la Zone Grise. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur la grande boîte en carton posée debout sur le sol. Dedans se trouvait une femme inanimée.

- Qui l'a ouverte ? Demanda Xemnas, sur le ton blasé du mec que plus rien ne peut surprendre.

Personne ne répondit, mais Xigbar croisa les bras derrière le dos et se mit à siffloter, s'attirant aussitôt un regard lourd de reproches de la part du Supérieur.

- Faudra qu'un de ces quatre quelqu'un lui dise que jouer les innocents, ça lui donne pas l'air détaché. C'est comme ça qu'il se fait griller à chaque fois, chuchota Axel, faisant glousser Roxas qui jeta un coup d'œil en coin à l'Archer, lequel évitait de son mieux le regard du Numéro I.

- Vas-y, je t'en prie, je te regarde, répondit-il, narquois, à son ami qui eut un petit rire nerveux.

- Non merci, sans façon. J'ai jamais été très doué pour esquiver les balles…

Xemnas avait, comme toujours, renoncé à engueuler Xigbar, et reporta donc son attention sur l'objet du « délit ».

- Il n'y a pas d'adresse ?

- Aucune, la seule chose qui fait qu'on sache que c'est une erreur, c'est que personne ne se souvient d'avoir commandé… euh…

Xaldin se pencha et prit un livret qui se trouvait dans la boîte, aux pieds de la femme.

- « … Un robot ménager aux possibilités infinies. Avec _Madame Van De Kamp_, vous pouvez oublier toutes les corvées, elle les fera pour vous, avec le sourire, et probablement mieux que vous-même. Sans parler des innombrables autres capacités du produit, que vous aurez le plaisir de découvrir au fur et à mesure, une fois qu'elle aura été activée. _Madame Van De Kamp _fonctionne sur une batterie au lithium et se rechargera d'elle-même. »

Un silence de cathédrale suivit cette lecture. On entendait vaguement des hoquets, qui indiquaient que quelqu'un était en train de pleurer de rire. Puis, Zexion finit par poser LA question.

- Et donc, on en fait quoi ?

Cruel dilemme ! Demyx voyait déjà Madame Van De Kamp partir en mission à sa place, Vexen pensait déjà au nettoyage de son laboratoire qui avait bien besoin d'être fait, et ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir des idées. De l'autre côté, Larxène n'avait pas envie qu'une autre présence féminine lui fasse de l'ombre, et Saïx, terre à terre comme à son habitude, émit l'opinion que les propriétaires de la « Chose » puissent venir la réclamer. Ce qui mit en lumière un nouvel aspect curieux de la situation.

Comment, par Kingdom Hearts, un facteur avait-il pu _trouver _Illusiopolis ? La poste circulait-elle par vaisseau Gummi maintenant ? Il était de toute façon peu probable que cette exception se reproduise. On décida de ne pas tenir compte de l'éventuelle réclamation du bien, et Saïx, boudeur, s'en alla hurler à la lune en forme de coeur pour passer ses nerfs.

- Allez, on l'allume, on l'allume ! Trépignait Demyx.

On céda. On chercha comment mettre la super ménagère en route, et grâce au mode d'emploi fourni avec, on trouva un bouton intégré à l'alliance qu'elle portait à l'annulaire gauche. Un robot marié ? Ils avaient poussé un peu loin, quand même…

La super ménagère était élégamment vêtue d'une robe droite bordeaux s'arrêtant au dessus du genou, sans manches, d'une paire d'escarpins noirs à talons aiguilles et portait un tablier d'une blancheur éblouissante. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux roux et une peau d'une blancheur de porcelaine… En fait, grande, très mince, très blanche et très rousse…

- Axel, je pense qu'on a retrouvé ta mère ! Lança Xigbar, moqueur, et plusieurs des membres rirent un peu. Axel haussa les épaules et regarda le robot se « réveiller ».

La super ménagère ouvrit les yeux, regarda autour d'elle d'un regard vif et bref, puis sortit de sa boîte avec un sourire courtois.

- Bonjour, dit-elle d'une voix qui suintait tellement la politesse et le « je-suis-ravie-de-vous-rencontrer » que c'en était quasiment surnaturel. Je suis Madame Van De Kamp.

- On sait ! S'exclama Demyx.

- Oh, boucle-la, Neuf ! S'exclama Larxène.

Le robot se tourna vers Demyx.

- Enchantée, Monsieur Neuf, lui dit-elle.

La Mélopée Nocturne ouvrit la bouche pour protester, puis la referma, se ravisant. Pas envie de se faire encore engueuler.

Mais Xemnas sauta dans le train en marche et se présenta sous le nom de « Monsieur Un », ce qui fit que tout le monde l'imita. Les seules variantes furent Larxène et Xion qui eurent droit à « Mademoiselle Douze » et à « Mademoiselle Quatorze », et Vexen qui voulut que super-soubrette lui donne du « Docteur Quatre ». Une fois que tout le monde se fut présenté, Madame Van De Kamp les gratifia d'un sourire aux dents blanches et parfaites, puis sortit de la poche de son tablier un gros cutter. Il y eut un mouvement de surprise dans les rangs de l'Organisation, mais le robot se retourna vers le carton dans lequel elle était arrivée et se mit à le débiter avec assurance. Roxas lança à Axel un regard éloquent. Si on venait leur réclamer Madame Van De Kamp, il serait gênant de ne pas pouvoir la restituer dans son emballage d'origine. A nouveau, Axel haussa les épaules, avant de passer un bras autour de sa taille et de l'emmener ailleurs, de préférence dans un endroit où ils pourraient être seuls et à l'abri des regards. Il revenait d'une mission de près d'une semaine, et le moins qu'il eût put en dire, c'était que « Monsieur Treize » lui avait manqué…

O

Le lendemain matin, une odeur délicieuse flottait aux alentours de la salle à manger. En y entrant main dans la main, Axel et Roxas se retrouvèrent face à un spectacle inédit dans l'Illusiocitadelle. A la pace du petit déjeuner coutumier, composé de pain, de trucs à étaler dessus, de céréales et de café (toutes choses qui réclamaient zéro préparation), il y avait des pancakes, des muffins, du café, des viennoiseries, du thé, du chocolat chaud et des jus des fruits manifestement fraîchement pressés. Il y avait là de la nourriture pour près d'une vingtaine de personnes.

- Waouh ! S'exclama Xigbar qui entrait derrière le couple. Elle est en forme, la dame !

Axel et Roxas s'assirent à table, entre deux paniers pleins de muffins à la confiture encore chauds. Ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de partager un petit déjeuner pareil et ils profitèrent allègrement de l'occasion, et du café qui était meilleur que d'habitude, lui aussi.

_Une semaine plus tard…_

Demyx entra dans la Zone Grise, un pli de contrariété sur le front. Il alla s'asseoir à côté d'Axel qui paressait dans un divan. La Rafale des Flammes Dansantes se tourna vers lui, l'air surpris.

- Demyx ? Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller très fort, toi…

La Mélopée Nocturne répondit d'un gémissement accablé.

- C'est le robot. Elle me lourde.

Axel écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu plaisantes ? Depuis qu'elle est là, on n'a plus la moindre corvée à faire ! Tout le temps libre qu'on a hors mission est vraiment devenu du temps libre !

Demyx grogna.

- Parle pour toi. Avant, j'avais que Saïx sur le dos, qui me tannait pour que je parte en mission. Il avait un peu laissé tomber, j'avais enfin la paix ! Et maintenant, y a l'autre qui me serine à longueur de temps que l'oisiveté est mère de tous les vices.

Axel se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire et tapota l'épaule de son ami, compatissant.

- Mais on mange vachement mieux depuis qu'elle est là, plaida-t-il.

- Ouais. Mais je préférais encore être tranquille. Même quand je joue elle vient m'enquiquiner sous prétexte que je devrais interpréter des morceaux « classiques », et elle me déballe des noms de compositeurs dont j'ai jamais entendu parler.

- Genre ?

- Genre Bétauveune… Mosare… D'autres dont le nom est tellement imprononçable que je vais même pas essayer. Tout comme j'ai pas essayé de lui expliquer que je joue MA musique, point à la ligne, fin de l'histoire, chapitre clos, rideau ! Elle me soûle !

Demyx se leva.

- Où tu vas ? Demanda Axel qui ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais vu le Numéro IX aussi contrarié et se demandait ce qu'il avait en tête.

- En mission ! Là-bas j'aurai la paix, au moins.

Le Numéro VIII ne releva pas l'aberration que Demyx venait de prononcer (lui, partir en mission de son propre chef !).

- Où ça ?

- Atlantica. Etudier l'environnement… la population…

Il avait détourné le regard. Axel se fendit d'un large sourire rusé.

- Aaaaaaaah ! Je vois…

- Tu vois quoi ? Répliqua Demyx, un peu trop vivement.

- T'as rencontré quelqu'un là-bas ?

La Mélopée Nocturne haussa les épaules, les joues rouges.

- Fais attention, tu sais que c'est contraire au règlement de nous laisser connaître.

- Et quoi, tu vas me balancer ?

- Bien sûr que non ! C'est une mise en garde, c'est tout. Je suis ton ami, évidemment que je ne vais pas cafarder, pour qui tu me prends ?

Demyx soupira.

- Excuse-moi. Je suis vraiment d'une humeur exécrable.

- Elle est comment ?

Le Numéro IX sourit timidement.

- Très belle. Les cheveux longs… De la même couleur que les tiens. Les yeux bleus. Et elle chante…

- Ah, toi et ta musique !

Demyx gloussa.

- Bon, j'y vais, pas envie de croiser Madame Perfection.

- Amuse-toi bien.

Axel regarda s'éloigner le sitariste avec un vague sourire. Il serait bon de ne plus le voir soupirer après l'un ou l'autre des membres de l'Organisation. Cœur d'artichaut comme il l'était, il avait « aimé » les deux tiers du Treizième Ordre avec une belle équité. Pourvu que cette histoire-ci se passe mieux…

Deux mains glissèrent sur ses joues, le surprenant légèrement. On inclina sa tête en arrière. Il ferma les yeux pour recevoir le baiser que son amant déposait sur ses lèvres.

- Hello.

- Hello.

Roxas contourna le canapé et, d'autorité, s'assit en amazone sur les genoux du Numéro VIII.

- Ne te gênes pas surtout, le taquina Axel, s'attirant un regard faussement agacé et un sourire. Il enlaça tendrement le Numéro XIII et enfouit son visage au creux de son épaule.

- Roxaaaaas… gémit-il. C'est horrible… T'as fait de moi une vraie loque… J'étais un homme avant…

- Tu l'es toujours, répondit la Clé du Destin en caressant les cheveux de son petit ami.

- Mmmmmh… Je t'aime trop, ça me rend idiot…

- C'est idiot de m'aimer ? Sympa ! Rit Roxas. Non, je plaisante, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Tu n'aimes pas être sentimental ?

- … Non. Ça ne me ressemble pas.

Le maître des flammes releva la tête, et Roxas caressa sa joue avec douceur.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Il glissa ses mains sur sa nuque et l'attira pour l'embrasser. Pas réfractaire pour un sou, Axel se laissa faire avec plaisir. Il enlaça la taille du blond et se laissa aller contre le dossier du divan, l'entraînant contre lui.

Il y eut un bruit soudain de bris de verre. Ils sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers la source du bruit. Madame Van De Kamp se trouvait à deux pas, l'air mortifiée, et à ses pieds se trouvaient les débris d'un vase, une flaque d'eau et des fleurs.

Brusquement, la super-ménagère, qui jusque là avait été la pondération et le calme faits femme, éclata en imprécations désordonnées et scandalisées. Axel et Roxas la regardèrent, médusés, comprenant un mot de ci de là :

- … Vice !... garçons… contre nature ! … Horreur… prêtre… crois pas mes yeux !

Elle tourna les talons et s'en alla à toute vitesse. Roxas fronça les sourcils et Axel soupira.

- Génial… maintenant que les autres nous ont lâché les basques, c'est elle qui va s'y mettre…

Roxas se leva, l'air contrarié.

- Tu t'en vas ? Demanda le Numéro VIII.

- Elle va revenir, ça fait pas un pli. Tu viens ?

Axel acquiesça.

- On va dans ma chambre ? Proposa la Clé du Destin.

- D'accord.

O

Un nouveau petit déjeuner absolument faramineux les attendait chaque matin. Mais cela ne suffisait plus à étouffer le mécontentement de certains membres de l'Organisation. Super-Ménagère poursuivait de ses reproches moralisateurs Luxord et sa passion pour le jeu qui, d'après elle, était une invention du Diable. Elle enguirlandait Xigbar quand il faisait trop de bruit – ce qui, chez lui, était comme une seconde nature. Il adorait rire très fort et commençait à avoir du mal à supporter Madame Van De Kamp, il avait envie de s'en servir comme d'une cible mobile pour s'entraîner au tir. Zexion lui en voulait à mort, car lui qui travaillait au rangement de la bibliothèque, et à l'établissement d'un fichier complet de ce qu'elle contenait depuis des mois, l'avait vue accomplir cette tâche en l'espace de trois jours. Et mieux que lui-même ne l'aurait fait. Blessé dans son amour-propre, l'orgueilleux Numéro VI posait sur le robot son regard sombre empli d'une expression qui aurait fait fuir le Supérieur lui-même. Sans parler de Demyx, d'Axel et de Roxas dont on connaît déjà les soucis avec Madame Balai-Dans-Le-Cul, comme l'avait surnommée le Numéro II. Sobriquet qui avait trouvé des émules… Dont Larxène qui avait du mal à avaler les remarques du robot sur son comportement « pas digne d'une jeune fille convenable, vos parents ne vous ont certainement pas éduquée comme ça, mademoiselle Douze. »

La Numéro XII en était restée pétrifiée un instant et Madame Van De Kamp avait, sans s'en douter, échappé à une mort par électrocution violente et douloureuse.

- Faut trop qu'on se débarrasse d'elle, sérieux, lâcha la Nymphe Furieuse, en dédaignant les pancakes fumants qui emplissaient la pièce d'une odeur alléchante.

- Ouais, je suis d'accord, approuva Luxord. Elle m'a menacé de me _confisquer _mes cartes, c'est du délire !

Effectivement, ça l'était. Roxas, lui, ne se souvenait même pas d'avoir eu une mère, et trouvait excessivement pénible de devoir se planquer pour embrasser l'homme qu'il aimait.

- Excusez-moi, dit Xion en entrant dans la pièce. Il y a un monsieur Cherry qui cherche Madame Bal- Euh, Van De Kamp !

En amie fidèle, Xion prenait le parti de Roxas et d'Axel avec véhémence. Faut dire aussi, qu'elle adorait les voir ensemble tous les deux… Un homme entra derrière elle, la cinquantaine, en costard, ventripotent et quasiment chauve.

- Bree est ici ? Demanda-t-il.

- Cette chose a un prénom ! S'écria Demyx.

- A l'évidence, oui, dit Mr Cherry en regardant la table, de sorte qu'on ne savait pas vraiment s'il répondait au Numéro IX ou à sa propre question.

- Oui, elle est là, dit Larxène en sautant sur l'occasion. Vous venez la récupérer, hein ?

L'homme haussa un sourcil surpris.

- Oui, mais je ne m'attendais pas à des réactions si positives à cette idée, ça doit bien faire un mois qu'elle est ici.

- Oh si, reprenez-la, je vous en prie, supplia Demyx.

Marc Cherry haussa son second sourcil, encore plus étonné.

- Très bien. Je suis venu pour ça, donc… Où est-elle ?

- Sûrement dans le jardin, en train d'apprendre à Marluxia comment il doit s'occuper de ses roses, répondit Zexion d'une voix acide, le nez en l'air.

On escorta monsieur Cherry jusqu'aux jardins. Elle s'y trouvait, de fait, les mains dans le compost, à côté d'un Marluxia qui avait l'air d'être constipé.

- …et il ne faut pas les tailler de cette façon, ça les rend plus vulnérables au froid !

L'Assassin Sublime était de toute évidence en train de mâcher sa langue pour retenir la furieuse diatribe dont il aurait volontiers gratifié Super-Jardinière. Ou pour s'empêcher de la décapiter à grand coups de faux.

- Bree ! S'exclama l'homme en costume.

- Monsieur Cherry !

Le robot se leva et rangea ses gants de travail dans la poche de son tablier avant de se lever.

- C'était une erreur Bree, vous ne deviez pas arriver ici.

- Oh, hé bien dans ce cas… Nous partons ?

Et c'est ainsi que l'incursion du robot ménager dans l'Illusiocitadelle prit fin sans encombres. Les trois quarts de l'Organisation furent soulagés et contents de la voir partir. Juste avant le départ, Marc Cherry leur annonça que compte tenu de leur mécontentement à l'égard du produit, il leur enverrait une enquête marketing afin de pouvoir l'améliorer.

Une nouvelle fois, Saïx releva que puisqu'Illusipolis était si simple à trouver ils n'avaient plus que le faire cartographier officiellement. Xigbar rigola.

Et la vie reprit son cours normal à Illusiopolis. Le Treizième ordre n'entendit plus jamais parler de Madame Van De Kamp et c'était très bien ainsi.

_**AKUROKU**_

**Enfin fini ! Un vrai cauchemar, deux semaines je suis restée bloquée sur ce thème, DEUX SEMAINES ! En plus le résultat n'est pas transcendant. De toute façon j'en pouvais plus.**

**Pour info, Bree est ma **_**Desperate Housewife**_** préférée, et Marc Cherry est le producteur et le scénariste de la série. **


	65. Horror

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku (Axel/Roxas pour les néophytes ))

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ?) Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionnés ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Résumé : **Une soirée normale dans la vie d'un couple normal.

**Traduction du titre : **«_ Horreur _»

**Auto-évaluation : *****

_**A**_xel et _**R**_oxas en cent thèmes

_Horror_

Roxas sortit ses clés de sa poche et ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Il entra dans le vestibule où il fut accueilli par des bruits familiers de grenades qui explosent, de tanks qui tirent des obus et d'ordres donnés par des officiers en colère – soutenus par la voix bien réelle de son fiancé.

- Mais tu vas _**CREVER**_ oui ou merde ! C'est le mode normal, _ça_ ! J'veux même pas voir le mode hard !

Roxas sourit et se débarrassa avant de passer au salon où il trouva, assis sur la moquette, la manette de la Xbox 360 serrée entre les mains, le regard fixé sur l'écran, son petit ami qui, comme à chaque fois qu'il était en train de jouer, ne faisait décidément pas ses 27 ans.

- Coucou, s'annonça-t-il en déposant ses clés sur le buffet.

Axel sursauta légèrement et baissa aussitôt le son de la télé.

- Salut, ça a été le boulot ?

Roxas fit le tour du canapé et rejoignit son petit ami en essayant de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans les fils de la Xbox et de la PS3 qui traînaient un peu partout. Il déposa un baiser sur la tempe d'Axel et commença à rapatrier les câbles rebelles à leur place dans le meuble télé.

- Bien. Tranquille, répondit-il avec un petit rire. Y a eu un énorme bug généralisé dans toute la boîte, tous les PC ont planté, ça leur a pris deux heures de tout remettre alors on s'est tourné les pouces pendant ce temps-là.

Axel sourit, sans cesser de manipuler son joystick avec ses pouces, qui bougeaient rapidement et avec assurance.

- Et toi ?

- Bien, comme tu vois, répondit Axel en désignant l'écran.

- Beaucoup de boulot ? Demanda Roxas en s'appuyant contre son fiancé.

- Non, juste celui-là. C'est pas le genre que je préfère, le FPS, mais je peux pas ne tester que les types de jeux que j'aime vraiment. Enfin, je pourrais, mais ils me remplaceraient, alors.

Roxas tourna la tête vers l'écran juste à temps pour voir le personnage principal prendre une grenade en pleine tête et exploser. Des éclats de chair volèrent en tous sens et un écran de Game-Over apparut, et Axel s'étira.

- Bon, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. J'en ai assez vu.

Il ramassa un bloc-notes à côté de lui et se mit à écrire, sa tête contre celle de Roxas.

- Tu veux faire une partie de Soul Calibur après ? Proposa le jeune homme sans quitter sa feuille des yeux.

- Hé bien en fait, je me disais qu'on aurait pu aller louer un film… Demain, c'est samedi, on ne travaille pas.

Axel se tourna vers lui en souriant.

- Bonne idée. Je termine vite fait ça, histoire de pouvoir faire un compte rendu, et on y va.

- Okay, répondit Roxas.

Il se leva et laissa son homme terminer ses « devoirs ». Axel travaillait dans une boutique de jeux vidéo, en tant que vendeur. Mais son vrai boulot, c'était de tester les nouveautés afin de pouvoir conseiller les clients. Il avait donc des horaires plutôt fluctuants, et Roxas avait parfois bien envie de jeter une des consoles par-dessus le balcon du sixième étage où se trouvait leur appartement, mais il se maîtrisait. Après tout, ce n'était pas la mort.

Il se rendit dans la cuisine, un œil toujours fixé sur son fiancé pour vérifier qu'il ne le voyait pas. Il mit des bières au frais – il faisait une chaleur étouffante et il en avait acheté sur le chemin. Axel serait ravi de les trouver là quand ils reviendraient.

Il sortit un plateau et commença à préparer de quoi grignoter, en silence. Des saucisses –apéritif, des chips, des rondelles de saucisson, des cubes de fromage. Puis, il poussa le plateau sur le plan du travail, hors de vue, et revint au salon.

- J'ai terminé, annonça Axel en déposant son bloc de feuilles sur la table basse.

Roxas empocha ses clés et de la monnaie, et ils sortirent.

Dans l'ascenseur, il faisait encore plus chaud.

- Je maudis le réchauffement de la planète, se plaignit-il.

À sept heures du soir, en plein mois d'Avril, c'était pas normal de se balader en jean et en T-shirt, vraiment. Et d'en plus avoir quand même beaucoup trop chaud. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de leur immeuble, il jeta un œil au panneau lumineux qui indiquait l'heure, la date et la température ambiante.

- Trente degrés ? Gémit-il. Oh, Axel, je vais mourir…

- Mais non, répliqua le roux avec un sourire. Regarde-moi, je vais très bien.

- Oui, mais _toi_, tu n'es pas _normal _!

Axel rit. Il n'avait jamais trop chaud ni trop froid. Hiver comme été, il pouvait se promener en bermuda et en débardeur, même s'il accordait ses tenues à la saison pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Il jeta un regard attendri à son fiancé qui, lui, n'était pas à l'abri des désagréments de la température qui régnait, malgré le soleil qui déclinait déjà.

Roxas accéléra le pas pour franchir les derniers mètres qui les séparaient du vidéoclub climatisé. Il soupira de bien-être dès que la fraîcheur de l'endroit l'enveloppa.

- Promis, je vais regarder ce qui ne va pas avec la clim' à la maison. Et j'appellerai un technicien si je ne trouve pas, dit Axel.

Le blond se tourna vers lui.

- Je t'aime, dit-il sérieusement.

- Moi aussi, sourit son fiancé. Allez, on va choisir.

Ils allèrent vers le présentoir des nouveautés. Roxas jeta un œil aux boîtiers de DVD et s'arrêta sur un film historique. Il prit le boîtier et lut le résumé, intéressé.

- C'est quoi ? Demanda Axel.

- _Deux sœurs pour un roi_, répondit le blond. Et toi ? Ajouta-t-il en voyant que son fiancé tenait lui aussi quelque chose. Le roux lui tendit son boîtier.

- Oh,_ encore_ un film d'horreur ? Grimaça-t-il, et Axel se renfrogna.

- Quoi, encore ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu sèche.

- Tu sais que je n'aime pas ça !

- Tu pourrais faire un effort !

- Oh, oui, et ne pas dormir de la nuit, comme la dernière fois !

- C'est quand même pas de _ma _faute, si tu as peur de ton ombre !

Roxas foudroya son fiancé du regard, vexé.

- Ça, c'est vraiment nul de ta part, dit-il d'une voix sourde.

- Non, répliqua le roux. Ce qui est nul, c'est ton égoïsme.

Et il remit le DVD en place. Roxas l'imita.

- C'est bon, prends-le.

- Laisse tomber. On va louer celui que tu veux.

La voix d'Axel était acide.

- J'en veux pas, protesta Roxas, et son petit ami leva les yeux aux Ciel, exaspéré.

- Putain, t'es pire qu'une gonzesse ! S'exclama Axel, pas trop fort pour qu'on ne l'entende pas jusqu'au comptoir. Le visage de Roxas s'assombrit complètement.

- Va te faire foutre ! Siffla-t-il.

Il contourna Axel et sortit de la boutique calmement. Il regrettait déjà ses paroles, mais plutôt crever que de l'admettre. Un instant plus tard, son fiancé le rattrapait. Ils firent la route qui les ramenait chez eux en silence et sans échanger un regard. Roxas ne se plaignait plus de la chaleur, et Axel, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, ne desserrait pas les mâchoires.

Dans l'ascenseur, Roxas fouilla ses poches pour en sortir ses clés, et une fois dans l'appartement, il fila dans leur chambre, mettant un comble à l'exaspération d'Axel.

- C'est ça, martela ce dernier. Fuis, comme d'habitude !

Il n'obtint pour toute réponse que le claquement violent de la porte.

Il en avait marre, à la fin ! Il ne se disputait pas souvent avec Roxas, et en général c'était pour des conneries, mais quand ça arrivait, il avait toujours la même réaction : au lieu de faire face et de régler le problème, il partait s'enfermer dans la chambre pour broyer du noir. Mais merde, il avait vingt-deux ans, pas douze, c'était nul comme attitude ! C'était ça qui le foutait réellement en rogne.

Axel soupira. Il avait salement envie d'une bière, mais il n'y en avait pas. Si les choses s'étaient passées normalement, il en aurait acheté sur le chemin du retour. Il alla dans la cuisine pour regarder ce qu'il y avait dans le frigo, moitié pour se donner quelque chose à faire, moitié pour résister à l'envie d'ouvrir le bar et de descendre le tiers de bouteille de whisky qu'il savait rester.

La première chose qu'il vit en entrant dans la pièce, fut un plateau chargé de trucs à grignoter. Roxas avait dû le préparer avant qu'ils ne partent. Il détourna la tête vivement et ouvrit le frigo.

Il aurait pourtant juré qu'il n'y avait plus de bière. En fait non, il en était sûr. Il avait bu la dernière la semaine précédente, il s'en souvenait parfaitement. Son cœur se serra. C'était Roxas qui en avait ramené. Pour lui, puisque lui-même n'en buvait pas…

Il en prit une et la décapsula. C'était nul de sa part de l'avoir traité d'égoïste alors qu'il avait fait tout ça en pensant à lui. La bière, le plateau… Et puis c'était vraiment bas de sa part de l'avoir traité de trouillard. Et de gonzesse. Et puis de lâche aussi. Oh, fait chier… Il avait fait fort.

Roxas était couché sur le côté, à la place d'Axel, pour respirer son parfum sur l'oreiller. Il était déconfit. Axel avait raison, c'était nul de sa part d'avoir encore la trouille des films d'horreur à son âge, et aussi de partir s'enfermer à chaque fois. Mais quand ils étaient fâchés, il n'avait pas envie de rester dans la même pièce que lui, il préférait laisser les choses se tasser, et surtout, il détestait quand ils s'ignoraient. Dans une autre pièce, il pouvait s'occuper. Il changeait les draps du lit, par exemple, ou bien il ramassait les vêtements qu'Axel semait un peu partout, comme s'il n'était pas capable de les mettre dans la corbeille, comme un homme civilisé… S'il restait dans la même pièce que lui, il n'arrivait pas à faire quoi que ce soit, parce qu'il trouvait que ça lui donnait l'air de n'en avoir rien à foutre qu'ils se disputent.

Il n'avait pas envie de rester là, mais il ne se sentait pas le courage d'affronter le regard dur et plein de colère de son fiancé. Au fond, il avait raison. Il fuyait. Mais le savoir ne changeait par grand-chose…

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il ne bougea pas.

- Tu comptes passer la soirée là ? Demanda fraîchement Axel.

Roxas ne répondit pas – il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il comptait faire. Il sentit le lit ployer sous le poids d'Axel lorsqu'il s'assit.

- Allez, viens, dit-il d'une voix douce. S'il te plaît.

Roxas se laissa rouler sur le dos pour regarder son homme. Il croisa ses grands yeux verts, plein de remords. Il sentit son cœur se serrer à cette vue, mais il ne dit rien.

- Excuse-moi, dit Axel. Je regrette de t'avoir traité d'égoïste, je ne savais pas…

Il leva la bouteille en verre qu'il tenait à la main pour qu'il la voie. Roxas sourit timidement.

- Ça te fait plaisir ? Demanda-t-il.

- Pas autant que si tu étais près de moi.

Axel lui tendit une main qu'il prit, et ils se levèrent. Axel reprit le chemin de la salle de séjour en l'emmenant avec lui mais Roxas l'arrêta.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- … Je suis désolé.

Axel se tourna vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Le contact rafraîchissant de la bouteille contre son dos le fit soupirer de plaisir. Axel sourit.

- Promis, demain je regarda la clim'. Et arrêtes de dire des bêtises, oublions ça.

Roxas acquiesça.

- Mais c'est trop bête, on rien loué finalement, et maintenant c'est fermé…

- C'est pas grave… Tu veux faire une partie de Soul Calibur ?

Roxas secoua la tête, dépité, puis son visage s'éclaira.

- Tu as encore ce DVD que Demyx t'avait prêté ? Celui que j'ai refusé de regarder, j'ai oublié le titre… Avec une nana qui sort d'un puits dans une télé…

- Ring ? Oui, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de le lui rendre.

- Tu veux qu'on le regarde ?

Axel se gratta la nuque.

- Euh… mais il fout vraiment les jetons, ce film… Demyx, il dit qu'il regardera plus jamais une cassette vidéo de la même façon…

Roxas sourit.

- Allez, j'ai envie de faire un effort, profites-en… Et puis, je n'ai peur de rien quand tu es là. T'auras qu'à me sécuriser, ajouta-t-il en riant un peu.

Axel resta silencieux un instant.

- Tu n'as rien à me prouver…

- Tu vas arrêter de faire ta mijaurée ou je mange le plateau tout seul en regardant pour la vingtième fois la rediffusion du « Père Noël est une ordure » qui commence dans cinq minutes ?

- Ok, t'as gagné, tout mais pas ça ! Protesta Axel, qui ne supportait pas de voir Clavier en travelo et qui avait, lui aussi, vu le film au moins dix fois.

- Tu vois, quand tu veux, répondit Roxas.

Le blond alla dans la cuisine chercher ce qu'il avait préparé et à boire pour lui, et le roux, lui, prépara le film. Il remarqua bien sûr l'air anxieux qu'arborait Roxas lorsqu'il se colla à lui, mais ne fit aucun commentaire – même pas le « t'es adorable » qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Au fond, il aimait bien que Roxas soit un peu effrayé par les films d'horreur. Après, il était toujours super collant, et Axel adorait ça. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et piocha dans le bol de chips.

Roxas subit le film du début à la fin sans se plaindre, ce dont il était fier. Il y avait absolument tout ce qu'il détestait : des scènes étudiées pour vous faire faire des bonds de deux mètres, une bande-son angoissante avec des passages discordants qui lui mettaient les nerfs à vifs, et une gamine avec une tête à faire fuir sur le champ l'armée la plus stoïque. Et bien sûr, une fin qui indiquait qu'il y aurait une suite.

L'épreuve dura deux heures, mais il s'encouragea silencieusement en se disant qu'il faisait _vraiment _plaisir à son homme en affrontant cette horreur.

Quand le film se termina, sur l'image de la mère en route pour tuer son père ou sa mère dans le but de sauver la vie à son fils, il retint un soupir de soulagement.

Axel s'étira et lança un regard de renard à son fiancé, qui s'était écarté pour le laisser faire.

- Flippant, hein ?

- Pas du tout, répliqua Roxas, bravache, tout en espérant que Sadako et son puits ne pouvaient tenir que dans un écran cathodique, et pas dans un plasma. Ça paraissait logique. Un plasma, c'est fin…

- Hé bien moi, ça m'a fichu la trouille !

Roxas se tourna vers lui, souriant.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me mentir pour que je me sente moins honteux d'être une gonzesse.

- Idiot. Excuse-moi, pour ça aussi.

- Je t'en prie… Si je ressemblais tant que ça à une fille, tu me plaquerais. T'es bien trop pédé pour supporter ça.

Axel grimaça. Touché.

- Okay, je l'ai méritée…

- Tu veux une autre bière ?

- Si tu me prends par les sentiments…

Roxas gloussa et se leva, laissant son fiancé ranger le DVD. Il le rejoignit sur la terrasse, une boisson dans chaque main, et s'accouda près de lui à la rambarde.

- Merci.

Un silence paisible s'étira en entre eux, avant qu'Axel ne passe son bras libre autour de la taille du blond, qui posa sa tête sur son épaule. La nuit était chaude et moite, mais il y avait une brise légère et rafraîchissante. Et, chose rare, on voyait très bien les étoiles.

- On va se coucher ? Demanda Roxas, la mort dans l'âme.

Il se sentit attiré dans une étreinte tendre, et se laissa embrasser avec plaisir, en s'efforçant de ne pas penser à la télé dans son dos. Il eut rapidement de quoi s'occuper l'esprit cependant.

- Axeeeeel… Gronda-t-il doucement.

- Oui, mon amour ? Répondit son fiancé d'une voix onctueuse qui ne trompait personne. Ta main.

- Quoi, ma main ? Questionna le roux, jouant les innocents.

- Elle est pas à sa place.

- Si, si : au bout de mon bras…

D'une tape, Roxas dégagea les doigts baladeurs qui tentaient de s'introduire sous son T-shirt. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas envie, mais s'ils se retrouvaient au lit, Axel finirait par s'endormir, le laissant seul. Et il y avait une petite télé dans la chambre. Se dégageant à nouveau, il se promit d'avertir honnêtement mais fermement Demyx que s'il s'avisait ne fut-ce que d'_essayer _de prêter Ring 2 à Axel, il lui casserait sa guitare sur la tête.

- T'as réponse à tout hein ?

- Oui !

Roxas soupira, gêné, et Axel le lâcha.

- Tu veux aller te coucher ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas sommeil, et toi ? Répondit Roxas en tentant d'afficher un air tout ce qu'il y avait de plus neutre.

- Non, du tout. Demain c'est samedi, sourit Axel. Tu veux jouer à Soul Calibur ?

Roxas fit oui de la tête, trop heureux de ce sursis qu'il n'avait même pas eu besoin de demander. Ils regagnèrent donc le salon où ils s'assirent à même la moquette. Roxas attrapa une des manettes de la PS3 et attendit qu'Axel ait préparé le jeu. Après quoi, il choisit ses personnages – Sophitia et Raphaël – et se prépara à perdre de son mieux.

Il se lassait toujours rapidement de parties en mode versus avec Axel, jouer contre lui avait quelque chose d'un peu humiliant. Roxas lui avait un jour fait une véritable crise de nerfs, à ce sujet. Au terme d'une après-midi entière de combats qu'Axel avait tous remportés, et devant l'état d'énervement de Roxas, ainsi que sa résolution à ne s'arrêter que quand il aurait gagné _au moins une fois_, il l'avait laissé gagner. Juste une fois.

Et Roxas l'avait compris tout de suite. Ça avait été l'Apocalypse. Armageddon. Roxas lui avait hurlé dessus et juré que s'il refaisait ça il retournait vivre chez ses parents. Depuis, même si Axel savait très bien que la réaction de son fiancé n'avait été aussi excessive que parce qu'il était à bout de nerfs, il se gardait bien de recommencer.

Donc Roxas délaissa rapidement sa manette pour regarder Axel jouer. Il comptait les coups que les adversaires arrivaient à lui porter, ce qui revenait à dire pas grand-chose.

Axel remua un peu. La tête de Roxas commençait à peser lourd sur son épaule, et il se tourna pour le regarder. Ses yeux tombèrent sur un visage paisiblement endormi, et il sourit tendrement. Trop mignon…

Il expédia son combat en deux coups de cuillère à pot – ou plutôt de pied – qui envoyèrent Zasalamel, Sigfried et Voldo par-dessus bord. Il coupa la console sans bouger – console faite pour les partisans du moindre effort, pensa-t-il. Un jour, on pourra même _changer de jeu_ sans se lever…

Il se déroba précautionneusement et Roxas se laissa aller contre le divan. Axel alla dans la chambre allumer la lampe de chevet et ouvrir le lit, après quoi il retourna dans le salon pour emmener son fiancé au lit. Il le souleva dans ses bras, un bras passé sous son dos, l'autre à l'arrière de ses genoux. Le blond marmotta légèrement et enfouit son museau dans le débardeur de son petit ami.

Axel le mit au lit, le déshabilla sommairement pour ne pas le réveiller et le couvrit avant de le rejoindre rapidement. Il se rapprocha et posa un bras en travers de sa taille.

Il ferma les yeux, pour s'endormir lui aussi, mais aussi un peu pour ne pas voir la télé qui faisait face au lit…

_**AKUROKU**_


	66. Traps

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku (Axel/Roxas pour les néophytes ))

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ?) Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionnés ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Résumé : **Où c'est pas parce qu'on est amnésique qu'on est forcément con…

**Traduction du titre : **«_ pièges _»

**Auto-évaluation : ****

**Note : Ce thème est la suite du thème numéro 9, Drive. J'ai eu envie d'essayer un nouveau style de texte et comme l'idée de suite plus « concrète » que j'avais était plate au possible je pense que personne n'y perdra grand-chose. Ça devient dur de ne pas me répéter après près de 70 textes… Mea culpa !**

_**A**_xel et _**R**_oxas en cent thèmes.

_Traps_

- Oh, merde !

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi on s'est arrêté ?

- Ben… on a plus d'essence…

- …

- Quoi, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Axel, tu serais pas en train de me faire le coup de la panne, des fois ?

- Euh… Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça… ?

- C'est pas parce que j'ai pas de mémoire que je sais pas lire une jauge de carburant… Et là, il reste un tiers de plein. Alors, est-ce que, oui ou non, t'es en train de me faire le coup de la panne ?

- … Ouais.

- C'est bien ce qui me semblait…

_**AKUROKU**_


	67. Playing the melody

**Auteur **: Ariani Lee

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku (Axel/Roxas pour les néophytes ))

**Disclaimer :** La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ?) Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionnés ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Résumé :** AU/AT – Où le fils d'un marquis rencontre un violoniste persécuté par sa famille et souhaite lui venir en aide.

**Traduction du titre :** « Jouer la mélodie »

**Auto-évaluation : *****

**Note de l'auteur** : Compte tenu de l'époque et du contexte dans lesquels se place ce thème, j'ai volontairement fait abstraction des tatouages d'Axel. Toutes mes excuses aux puristes qui pourraient en prendre ombrage.

_**A**_xel et _**R**_oxas en cent thèmes.

Playing the melody

Angleterre, XVIIIème Siècle.

Le marquisat de Lancray était un très beau domaine, d'une taille considérable. Plusieurs petites villes se trouvaient placées sous l'autorité du marquis de Lancray lui-même, et de sa famille, mais peu trouvaient à s'en plaindre. Personne n'avait jamais eu de problème avec eux. Presque.

Le fils unique et héritier du noble couple, Axel de Lancray, était un jeune homme un peu agité, plus habitué à se faire remarquer par ses frasques et ses fantaisies qu'autre chose. Ses parents le laissaient faire avec résignation, rendus à admettre qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer de refaire l'éducation d'un jeune homme de vingt-et-un ans, à se demander ce qu'ils avaient fait de travers avec lui et à espérer qu'il s'assagirait avec le temps. Il n'était certes pas un « cas désespéré » : il avait un bon fond, il était intelligent et il avait le sens de l'honneur. Seulement, il faisait toujours ce qui lui passait par la tête et rarement en y mettant les formes. La grande angoisse de ses parents était de le voir un jour se faire tuer au cours d'un de ces duels auxquels il se retrouvait fréquemment mêlé, du fait de sa langue trop prompte et de sa tête brûlée. Et il s'était très tôt trouvé un compagnon et complice de toute bêtise en la personne de son cousin, le fils de la sœur de sa mère, Reno, qui avait le même âge. Les deux compères ne passaient pas inaperçus quand ils sillonnaient les rues des villes environnantes, remarquables et remarqués qu'ils étaient pour l'excentricité de leurs chevelures rouges et hérissées.

Un soir qu'il se promenait seul, une fois n'est pas coutume, dans le quartier le plus animé d'une des petites villes, Axel de Lancray entra dans une taverne. La soirée était bien avancée, il faisait quasiment nuit, et il s'ennuyait. Il voulait avaler quelque chose puis rentrer, histoire de ne pas devoir déranger un domestique pour manger. Quant à essayer de cuisiner quelque chose lui-même… il avait une fâcheuse tendance a tout brûler. De toute façon, ce n'était as franchement son rôle…

L'établissement dans lequel il pénétra avait pour nom le Septième Ciel. La grande salle était brillamment éclairée, il y faisait chaud et une délicieuse odeur flottait dans l'air. Les murs étaient lambrissés de bois sombre et l'endroit était propre et très accueillant. Il s'installa à une table qui se trouvait près d'une petite scène, tout au bout de la pièce.

C'était vraiment une scène miniature, avec des rideaux en gros velours rouge et un plancher patiné, d'à peine deux mètres sur trois.

Une jolie jeune femme brune à la poitrine fort généreuse s'approcha de sa table et prit sa commande.

Axel se laissa aller contre sa chaise, détendu. L'ambiance était agréable et il se félicitait d'être entré ici. Il en était à se dire qu'il devrait revenir avec son cousin lorsque quelqu'un monta sur scène.

La serveuse vint à ce moment déposer devant lui une assiette fumante et une carafe de vin blanc, et il se pencha sur le côté pour regarder.

Un jeune garçon rejoignait le centre des planches. Il était de petite taille, blond avec des yeux d'un bleu de ciel et il tenait un violon.

Axel remercia hâtivement la jeune femme qui s'éloigna, et se mit à manger sans quitter des yeux le jeune musicien.

Il était vêtu d'un costume de laine noire, sobre et discret, sans aucun ornement, mais dont la coupe et la qualité du tissu trahissaient le prix. Le violon était également un instrument de valeur, fait d'un beau bois acajou au vernis impeccable et luisant dans les lumières de la salle. Un fils de bonne famille, à l'évidence. C'était un endroit peu adapté, et une drôle d'heure pour s'y trouver pour un garçon de ce genre. Intrigué, Axel le regarda caler son instrument entre son menton et son épaule, lever son archet et le faire glisser sur les cordes en une note longue et pure.

Il jouait divinement. Axel continuait de manger tout en le regardant rêveusement. Lui-même n'avait jamais eu le moindre talent pour la musique, mais c'était beau. Et le musicien l'était aussi. Il avait fermé les yeux, et Axel, d'où il se trouvait, le voyait très bien. Il était content de s'être assis là.

Le jeune violoniste était mince et élancé, en dépit de sa petite taille, et tout son corps était cambré et se balançait comme s'il avait tiré la musique directement du fond de ses tripes pour la faire jaillir par l'intermédiaire de l'instrument. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, ses lèvres closes, ses doigts couraient sur le manche avec virtuosité et sous la pâle blondeur de sa frange, ses paupières frémissaient.

Reposant ses couverts, Axel le regarda se laisser emporter par la musique. Ses gestes devenaient de plus en plus rapides, parfois saccadés, ses mèches de cheveux s'agitaient sur son front, et son dos s'arquait encore d'avantage comme sous l'emprise de sensations puissantes. Le jeune aristocrate vit une goutte de sueur perler sur la peau claire du blond et briller légèrement, dans les lumières environnantes.

La musique continuait, elle s'élevait, ahurissante, en plaintes et gémissements presque humains. Elle était d'une tristesse poignante, Axel en avait le cœur oppressé et des frissons le long de l'échine. Était-ce parce qu'il était le seul à l'écouter attentivement, à ne pas s'intéresser à autre chose, qu'il était le seul à se sentir si mal ? La complainte du violon était sublime et insoutenable, et le visage de son maître crispé par la concentration… Ou par la souffrance ? Axel éprouva brutalement l'envie de le toucher, de glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux et de le serrer contre lui. De lui murmurer à l'oreille de doux riens réconfortants pour l'apaiser, d'être tendre à son égard. Toutes choses qu'il avait déjà faites plus souvent qu'à son tour avec ses maîtresses, mais jamais très sincèrement, et jamais parce qu'il en éprouvait spontanément le désir. Jamais il n'avait encore eu réellement envie de prendre soin de quelqu'un.

Jamais, jusque là.

Il se mordit là lèvre. Pourquoi ressentait-il ça ? Il ne le connaissait pas, il ignorait jusqu'à son nom. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait soudain, chevillé au cœur, le désir farouche de protéger cet inconnu. Mais il l'éprouvait. Il le voulait, et il avait toujours fait tout ce qu'il avait eu envie de faire. Pas de raison de faire une exception…

Le violoniste acheva son bref concerto dans un crescendo vertigineux. Quelques applaudissements crépitèrent dans la salle, auxquels Axel ne joignit pas les siens, trop sonné par ce qu'il venait de vivre. Il fixait d'un œil hagard le jeune garçon qui salua brièvement et descendit de l'estrade, et le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le comptoir. Il le regarda ranger son violon dans son étui, son cœur cognant fort dans poitrine.

Il tenta de se calmer et d'apaiser la cavalcade de son cœur, mais avant qu'il ait pu totalement se reprendre, il eut la désagréable surprise de voir le jeune homme se diriger vers la sortie. Axel bondit. Il déposa sur la table de quoi régler sans doute plus que son compte et suivit le garçon à l'extérieur en tâchant de ne pas perdre contenance. Il arrêta le fiacre dans lequel il montait dès qu'il eut un pied dans la rue. Le garçon suspendit son geste, déjà à moitié perché sur le marchepied, et se retourna vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Axel sentit quelque chose se contracter en lui. Il salua courtoisement le garçon, avec toute la décontraction dont il était capable.

- Par où allez-vous ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire qu'il espérait détendu.

Le violoniste lui répondit par le nom d'un quartier, d'une rue, qu'Axel, absolument focalisé sur le son de sa voix, ne saisit pas. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance.

- Je vais également dans cette direction, dit-il, toujours de son ton le plus courtois. Seriez-vous assez aimable pour partager votre fiacre avec moi ?

A son grand soulagement, le garçon hocha paisiblement la tête, manifestement ni contrarié ni content. Le jeune homme le suivit dans la voiture et s'assit en face de lui.

Le voyage dura une demi-heure, temps qui s'écoula dans un silence total. Le jeune musicien était assis à côté de la fenêtre et regardait le ciel à travers la vitre, son menton calé dans la paume de sa main. Axel, lui, bras et jambes croisés, l'observait en douce, bien qu'il eût la nette impression que son compagnon de route avait totalement oublié sa présence et ne se souciait donc pas d'être regardé.

L'éclairage à la bougie du fiacre jetait de l'or dans ses cheveux et soulignait la mélancolie qu'exprimaient ses traits. Axel était à la fois intrigué et ému, brûlant du désir d'agir, de faire quelque chose, mais en même temps, et pour la première fois de sa vie, quelque chose le retenait. Pour la première fois, il pensait que s'il se précipitait, s'il agissait sans réfléchir, il risquait de gâcher quelque chose. Quelque chose d'unique et d'irremplaçable.

Il voulait le suivre jusque chez lui, savoir d'où il venait pour pouvoir le retrouver quand il aurait les idées plus claires. Et d'ici là, profiter du temps qu'ils passaient ensemble dans cette voiture pour l'observer. Etonnamment, il avait rapidement compris ce qui lui arrivait. Il était en train de se prendre de passion pour cet adolescent, de s'en amouracher comme une demoiselle de chansonnette, et en avoir conscience l'aidait dans une certaine mesure à ne rien faire d'inconsidéré. Au fond, c'était un peu ridicule, et quitte à faire quelque chose de totalement absurde, il préférait être sûr de ne pas le faire pour rien. Cela ne lui coûterait rien d'attendre quelques jours, ou du moins jusqu'au lendemain, pour s'assurer que cela n'allait pas lui passer aussitôt. Cela lui était déjà arrivé, d'éprouver des intérêts soudains et passionnés pour quelque chose et de passer à autre chose dans les jours qui suivaient. Seulement, jamais encore cela ne lui était arrivé avec une personne…

Bien calé contre son dossier, il détaillait le visage de son vis-à-vis. Ses cils étaient longs et épais, et brillaient comme ses cheveux dans la lumière ambiante. Ses mains étaient belles et ses ongles soignés, confortant Axel dans son idée, il devait être un enfant de bonne famille, sans doute bourgeoise.

Le fiacre s'arrêta. Le visage du garçon s'anima comme s'il se réveillait. Sans accorder un regard à Axel - il devait définitivement avoir oublié sa présence – il sortit. Le jeune homme le regarda par la fenêtre s'éloigner vers une belle maison, en tenant son violon dans son dos. Le cocher vint à la porte lui demander dans quelle direction ils partaient. Axel lui indiqua le château de Lancray, et le cocher, qui avait déjà dû en voir de plus belles dans le genre bizarre ne lui fit pas remarquer qu'il venait de faire plusieurs kilomètres pile dans la direction opposée.

- Où sommes-nous ? Demanda Axel.

Le cocher cilla mais, à nouveau, il ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de répondre. Axel mémorisa l'adresse tandis que l'homme remontait sur son siège. La voiture se remit à avancer, au pas des chevaux, et Axel tourna la tête pour voir l'adolescent blond s'introduire discrètement dans le jardin d'une maison. Le jeune aristocrate trouvait ça hautement curieux, étant donné sa mise et son maintien, le musicien ne pouvait pas être un domestique…

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il verrait bien.

Deux jours plus tard, par un début d'après-midi ensoleillé, il remontait l'allée de la même maison. C'était vraiment une belle maison, presqu'un petit manoir. Il utilisa le heurtoir et attendit, un peu tendu. Que dirait-il si c'était le garçon qui venait lui ouvrir ? Qu'allait-il dire tout court ? Rien ne lui venait à l'esprit, et il envisagea une seconde de tourner les talons et de se carapater mais la porte s'ouvrit. Il se redressa.

C'était une jeune fille. Blonde, les yeux bleu clair, jolie, elle portait une robe noire stricte avec un col montant, et un tablier d'une blancheur immaculée.

- Bonjour, dit-elle d'une voix aimable. Vous désirez ?

Axel fit taire ses inquiétudes de son mieux et répondit franchement.

- Je suis venu voir le violoniste qui habite ici.

Pendant une minute, il crut qu'il avait fait un lapsus, parce que le joli visage de la domestique se décomposa instantanément. Cela ne dura qu'un bref instant. La jeune fille reprit contenance, et après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, elle le regarda bien en face.

- Il n'y a pas de violoniste ici, monsieur, répondit-elle fermement. Vous devez vous tromper. Bonne journée.

Et elle referma la porte là-dessus. Axel resta un instant debout à regarder le panneau de bois, médusé.

- Hé bien, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, j'en ai vu peu d'aussi catégoriques…

Il tourna les talons et redescendit l'allée. Il était évident qu'elle avait menti, il aurait bien aimé comprendre pourquoi…

Heureusement pour lui, alors qu'il avait fait quelques pas sur la route et qu'il s'était un peu éloigné de la maison, il fut arrêté par une main posée doucement sur son bras. Il se retourna et découvrit sans surprise la domestique qui venait de le traiter de façon aussi discourtoise.

- Pardonnez mon impolitesse, dit-elle aussitôt.

- Je vous en prie, répondit-il, pas du tout contrarié. Par contre, si vraiment il n'y a pas de violoniste chez vous, il y a quelqu'un qui s'y introduit par effraction.

La jeune fille secoua la tête.

- Non… Venez.

Elle l'entraîna un peu plus loin.

- Allez-vous enfin m'expliquer… ?

- Le musicien que vous avez vu est le petit-fils de mon patron, et monsieur Granchester* ne veut pas entendre parler de violon. Surtout pas concernant notre jeune maître.

Axel hocha la tête.

- D'accord…

Le jeune homme réfléchit un instant avant de parler.

- Comment vous appelez-vous ? Demanda-t-il.

- Naminé, dit la jeune fille, surprise.

- Dans ce cas, mademoiselle Naminé, pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît lui dire que je souhaite le rencontrer ? S'il est préférable de ne pas parler musique chez lui, il pourrait me rendre visite. J'y tiens beaucoup.

La jeune fille resta pensive un moment.

- D'accord, finit-elle par dire. Où peut-il vous trouver ?

- Je suis Axel de Lancray, répondit-il, et les sourcils de la jeune soubrette se haussèrent. Dites-lui que je souhaite m'entretenir avec lui du petit concerto qu'il a donné au Septième Ciel avant-hier soir… Et que j'aimerais beaucoup qu'il vienne avec son violon.

La blonde acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et tourna les talons pour s'en aller.

- Attendez !

Elle s'arrêta et, une nouvelle fois, se retourna vers lui.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Demanda Axel, un peu anxieux, et le regard de la jeune fille passa de surpris à doux, presque tendre, tandis que ses lèvres s'arquaient en un sourire.

- Il s'appelle Roxas, répondit-il.

- Roxas… Répéta à voix basse le jeune aristocrate.

Axel sourit, pris les doigts de la jeune fille dans les siens et déposa un baiser léger sur le dos de sa main avant de s'en aller.

Une semaine.

Sept interminables journées. Axel n'était plus resté à l'intérieur plus de deux jours d'affilée depuis l'âge de quatorze ans et plus que jamais, il comprenait pourquoi.

Il devenait marteau.

Il n'osait pas s'absenter, de peur que le garçon se présente quand il n'était pas là. Il passait le plus clair de ses journées dans la petite bibliothèque de l'aile sud, qui servait aussi de petit salon de musique. Axel y demeurait des heures, assis dans un fauteuil tourné vers le centre de la pièce, avec un livre qu'il ne lisait pas. Par moments, il projetait l'image du violoniste devant lui, comme s'il n'était pas sur la minuscule scène du Septième Ciel mais bien là, debout sur le tapis, dans la pièce, comme s'il jouait seulement pour lui. Oh, oui, joue pour moi, bel ange…, songeait le jeune homme.

Les parents d'Axel semblaient attendre de voir si ce n'était pas trop beau pour y croire, pour croire que leur fils s'était assagi. Son cousin, Reno, n'en pouvait plus d'essayer de le tirer de cette oisiveté mortelle, et avait fini par sortir tout seul.

Il fallut une semaine pour qu'enfin, un domestique entre dans la bibliothèque avec les nouvelles qu'il attendait.

- Monsieur, dit l'homme, raide comme la justice, il y a là un jeune monsieur qui souhaite rencontrer Monsieur.

Axel sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

- Qui est-ce, Alfred ** ?

- Un certain monsieur Granchester, Monsieur, annonça l'homme.

Axel frissonna. Il s'ébroua vivement avant de dire :

- Faites-le entrer, je vais le recevoir.

Et il se prépara à le rencontrer enfin – à nouveau. Il espérait que son impatience et sa nervosité n'étaient pas trop visibles…

Alfred introduisit un jeune garçon à l'air maussade et méfiant qui portait dans ses bras, convulsivement et sans doute inconsciemment, comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse du monde, un étui à violon. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, le cœur d'Axel se serra brièvement, et ce pincement lui laissa une sensation légèrement douloureuse épinglée dans la poitrine. Le blond, lui, eut simplement un regard qui indiquait qu'il le reconnaissait, mais s'il éprouvait la moindre émotion autre qu'un ennui profond à se trouver là^^, il la cachait parfaitement.

- C'était donc bien vous ? Dit simplement le garçon.

Axel lui sourit. Il l'avait donc remarqué – ou, du moins, il se souvenait qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il était optimiste de nature.

- Oui, c'était moi. C'est moi. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

Le blond s'exécuta et s'assit droit sur une chaise, son violon posé sagement sur ses genoux.

Contrairement au soir où Axel l'avait vu pour la première fois, il était habillé avec beaucoup d'élégance – velours bleu roi, cravate de soie immaculée, et deux bagues – de larges anneaux plats émaillés, l'un de noir, l'autre de blanc. Et son maintien… Difficile de s'imaginer ce jeune bourgeois s'introduire chez lui à la sauvette en pleine nuit…

C'est là qu'Axel se rendit compte qu'il le détaillait depuis plus d'une minute sans prononcer un seul mot, alors que c'était lui qui l'avait fait venir. C'était… grossier.

- Je vous ai vu jouer, la semaine dernière, dit-il en espérant que son instant d' « absence » passerait inaperçu. J'ai été… stupéfié. J'avoue être curieux de la raison pour laquelle vous, un jeune homme d'aussi bonne famille et ayant de toute évidence reçu une excellente éducation, vous allez frayer avec ce genre de société, dans ce genre d'endroit, à des heures indues de la nuit avant de rentrer chez vous par la porte de l'office.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de sourire que, déjà, la réponse avait fusé, le giflant presque.

- Je pourrais vous retourner la question, monseigneur, répliqua l'adolescent, juste avant de se mordre la lèvre.

Ils échangèrent un long regard, atterré pour Axel, mortifié pour son invité, avant qu'enfin, le jeune aristocrate n'éclate de rire.

- Ah… il ne faut vraiment pas se fier aux apparences, hoqueta-t-il presque. Le blond s'abstint de tout commentaire, soulagé qu'il était. Manifestement, son hôte ne prenait pas ombrage de son insolence.

- Ecoutez, reprit Axel quand il se fut calmé. Je voudrais vous parler, mais… Vous feriez de moi un homme comblé si vous acceptiez de jouer pour moi, dit-il, assortissant sa requête d'un regard de chien battu à peine déguisé. L'adolescent cilla, mais il ouvrit son étui et en sortit l'instrument ainsi que son archet. Il se leva et, laissant l'étui sur la chaise, il alla se mettre debout sur le tapis, précisément à l'endroit où, sans qu'il le sache, Axel avait tant de fois essayé de s'imaginer qu'il se tiendrait. Il cala l'instrument sous son menton et vérifia qu'il était parfaitement accordé, après quoi il regarda le jeune homme toujours assis dans son fauteuil.

- Y a-t-il quelque chose de particulier que vous souhaitez écouter ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix courtoise.

Axel nota instantanément le changement dans son attitude. Comme si, à la fraction de seconde où il lui avait demandé de jouer, il avait immédiatement mérité le respect du jeune violoniste. Il réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.

- … Quelque chose de gai, s'il vous plaît.

Et, exactement comme dans les rêves éveillés d'Axel, comme sorti droit d'une de ses songeries, l'adolescent leva l'archet et le fit glisser sur les cordes.

Malgré la différence radicale de la mélodie enjouée qu'il jouait là avec celle qu'il interprétait la première fois qu'il l'avait entendu, Axel retrouvait l'ange qu'il avait vu dans cette taverne. Il se laissa aller dans son siège, son menton dans une main, tout au plaisir d'écouter cette musique, et de pouvoir à loisir regarder le musicien. Il avait fermé les yeux, et il était beau. Très beau.

Malheureusement, bonheur jamais ne dure, et une tête aux cheveux rouges et ébouriffés apparut à la porte. Un grand jeune homme élancé entra d'une démarche nonchalante dans le petit salon et se dirigea droit sur Axel, sans que le musicien ne le remarque. Il se pencha à l'oreille de jeune homme pour y glisser à voix basse :

- Tu donnes dans le mécénat maintenant ?

Axel agita une main, pour chasser son cousin à la manière d'une mouche un peu trop sûre d'elle.

- Ne gâche pas ce moment, s'il te plaît, dit-il d'une voix basse et calme, et son interlocuteur se fendit d'un large sourire pêchu.

- Aaaaaaaah… souffla-t-il. C'était donc ça… C'est à cause de ça que tu es resté claquemuré ici toute la semaine ! Tu…

- Cousin, fais-moi plaisir, va crever la gueule ouverte dans un buisson.

- Oh, tu me brises le cœur, cousin ! Protesta Reno à voix basse sur le ton de la plaisanterie, avant de finalement s'éloigner, vaincu par le regard noir de son ami.

Axel se rencogna dans ses coussins. L'adolescent ne s'était pas arrêté de jouer, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de l'irruption qui s'était produite.

Le jeune aristocrate était aux anges, il aurait souhaité que la musique ne s'arrête jamais, mais le morceau touchait à sa fin. Après une dernière torsion – était-ce normal de trouver ces mouvements si sensuels ? – le corps du violoniste s'immobilisa un court instant, puis il rouvrit les yeux, comme s'il se réveillait. Il fit un sourire timide à son hôte qui s'éclaira à son tour. C'était comme si une intimité nouvelle venait de naître entre eux.

- Merci beaucoup, dit Axel.

- Cela a-t-il eu l'heur de plaire à votre Seigneurie ? Demanda courtoisement l'adolescent.

- Mozart vous va à la perfection, répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire penché, et le jeune garçon s'empourpra légèrement. Et je vous en prie… Appelez-moi Axel, Roxas.

Le garçon ne manifesta aucune surprise en l'entendant l'appeler par son prénom. Il se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Puis, il rangea son violon dans son étui.

- M'expliquerez-vous donc pourquoi vous allez jouer dans des tavernes la nuit avant de rentrer chez vous en douce ? Demanda Axel avec un sourire en l'invitant d'un geste à prendre le fauteuil à côté du sien. Son invité s'exécuta cette fois de bonne grâce, dans une position déjà plus décontractée, son instrument toujours sagement posé sur ses genoux.

- Mon grand-père… déteste le violon. Il ne veut pas que j'en joue, et il ne me laisse pas faire. Alors je me débrouille comme je le peux.

- Comment se fait-il alors que vous ayez appris ?

- C'est une longue histoire, en fait.

- J'ai tout mon temps, alors j'aimerais l'entendre, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

Le blond acquiesça.

- Non, vous connaissez déjà la partie… compromettante de l'affaire. En fait, je vis avec mon grand-père parce que c'est la seule famille qu'il me reste. Ma mère… est tombée amoureuse d'un musicien, il y a dix-sept. C'était un itinérant. Elle jouait du violon, et elle prenait des cours avec lui, pour se perfectionner. Mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, lui, c'était un véritable génie. Ma mère l'aimait, lui, je ne sais pas. Je sais juste qu'il n'est resté que quelques mois, après avoir lui offert un excellent violon. C'était un cadeau d'adieu, sans aucun doute, mais elle ne voulait pas y croire. Elle a toujours attendu qu'il revienne. Quelques semaines plus tard, elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle était enceinte. Furieux, mon grand-père a tenté de la marier de force, mais elle a refusé à son corps défendant, prétendant qu'elle s'enfuirait s'il prétendait l'y contraindre. Alors, mon grand-père a vendu la propriété qu'il avait là et a emmené sa fille vivre ici, après avoir renvoyé toute la domesticité avec de bonnes références et assez d'argent pour aller au diable et y rester. On a prétendu que le mari de ma mère était mort, et je suis venu au monde. Mais ma mère ne s'en est jamais remise. En réalité, elle était persuadée qu'il finirait par nous retrouver et par nous emmener, elle et moi. Elle m'en parlait souvent, quand j'étais petit, quand mon grand-père n'était pas là. Pendant des années, elle a attendu. Elle s'est battue bec et ongles avec Grand-père pour me faire prendre des cours de violon. Elle disait que je ressemblais tant à mon père, que quand elle me voyait jouer elle avait l'impression qu'il était revenu. Elle disait que j'avais du talent, que je jouerais aussi bien que lui, un jour. Et comme il n'y avait que dans ces occasions-là que je la voyais sourire, je faisais de mon mieux. Je voulais la rendre un peu plus heureuse. Elle a attendu des années, sans que jamais mon père ne donne le moindre signe de vie. Il ne sait sans doute même pas que j'existe, et il n'est peut-être même plus en vie. Mais ma mère a attendu, sans jamais perdre la foi. Elle a fini par se convaincre qu'il devait être mort. A partir de ce moment, elle s'est laissée mourir de chagrin, elle dépérissait à vue d'œil. Elle a fini par s'éteindre, c'était il y a trois ans.

Le garçon s'interrompit un instant, et Axel ne dit rien. Un silence recueilli emplit la pièce. L'adolescent n'avait pas montré de faiblesse, au cours de son récit, et Axel pensa qu'il se taisait pour se reprendre, pour pouvoir continuer comme ça.

- Après, reprit Roxas d'une voix légèrement altérée, mon grand père a brûlé mon violon. Il tient mon père pour responsable de tout, et il ne supporte plus le violon. S'il me voyait en jouer, je crois qu'il serait capable de me chasser de la maison.

Axel haussa les sourcils, étonné.

- Quel gâchis ! Ne put-il s'empêcher de s'exclamer, et Roxas le regarda, surpris.

- Excusez-moi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Vous êtes un virtuose, c'est une pitié !

Le blond sourit.

- C'est gentil de votre part de dire ça.

Il baissa les yeux sur l'étui brillant qui reposait sur ses jambes.

- C'est le violon de ma mère. Il devait être enterré avec elle mais je l'ai… volé. Ainsi que ceci.

Il tira de son col un médaillon d'or en forme de cœur, le genre dans lequel on met des portraits.

- C'étaient les deux seuls souvenirs qu'elle avait de mon père, je n'ai pas voulu que mon grand père les mette en terre. Tenez, regardez…

Il fit passer la chaîne du médaillon par-dessus sa tête et le tendit à Axel, qui le prit avec précaution. Il l'ouvrit. Il y avait deux portraits dedans, effectivement, celui d'une jeune femme avec des longs cheveux noirs, un beau visage pâle et grave et des yeux vert clair, et celui d'un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds en bataille, avec de grands yeux d'un bleu de porcelaine. S'il n'avait pas eu sous les yeux la copie conforme de ce regard d'azur, il aurait cru que l'artiste en avait embelli la couleur pour flatter le modèle.

- Celui de mon père a été fait à partir d'une photographie, et les couleurs ont été choisies par ma mère. Sauf les yeux, elle a dit au peintre qui a réalisé la miniature de faire le mélange pour obtenir la couleur de mes yeux.

Axel referma le bijou. Au dos, deux lettres étaient gravées, enjolivées et entrelacées – un J et un E. Il le rendit à son propriétaire.

- Ma mère s'appelait Eileen, et mon père Joachim, dit-il en remettant le collier. Quant au violon, je le cache dans le jardin. Mon grand père a fait bâtir un petit mausolée pour ma mère, mais il l'évite comme la peste. Je laisse le violon dedans, dans une boîte étanche pour le protéger de l'humidité. Voilà, vous savez absolument tout. Vous pouvez me faire déshériter, si l'envie vous en prend, ajouta le blond avec un drôle de sourire.

- Vous donnez l'impression de ne pas être spécialement dérangé par cette idée, fit remarquer le jeune aristocrate.

- Parfois, je me demande si ce serait un mal. Mon grand père ne m'a jamais beaucoup aimé, mais plus le temps passe, plus je grandis, plus il me déteste. Il doit avoir l'impression de revoir mon père chaque fois qu'il me regarde. On serait tous les deux plus heureux comme ça, lui sans moi, et moi…

- Libre d'arpenter les routes en jouant du violon.

L'adolescent hocha la tête.

- Je ne saurais vous y encourager, dit Axel, mais… Je serais enchanté de vous voir ici de temps à autre. Et j'aurais plaisir à vous offrir les services d'un professeur de musique. Je n'y connais pas grand-chose, et ce que je vous ai entendu jouer me semble au-dessus de tout, mais vous me semblez bien jeune pour ne plus avoir besoin d'un maître… Si vous ne lui dites pas ce que vous faites ici, il ne saurait désavouer de telles fréquentations. J'irai même lui présenter mes respects, si cela peut vous faciliter les choses.

Roxas paraissait suffoqué.

- C'est bien trop de générosité, Monseigneur… protesta-t-il, de toute évidence à son corps défendant.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, appelez-moi Axel. Ce n'est pas vraiment de la générosité, car je serais réellement enchanté de vous voir dans ma maison.

Et il lui tendit la main. Roxas le regarda un instant, lui, puis sa main, puis finalement, se décida à tendre le bras, et à la lui serrer.

AKUROKU

* Granchester – Comme Terry Granchester (Candy Candy).

** Oui mais j'ai pas pu résister… Pour ceux qui verraient pas, c'est le nom du majordome de Bruce Wayne (Batman).


	68. Hero

**Auteur:** Ariani Lee

**Bêta-lecture :** Lyly [u]

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku (Axel/Roxas pour les néophytes ))

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ?) Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionnés ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Résumé : **Où il est question d'héroïsme et de vocabulaire.

**Traduction du titre : **«_ Héros _»

**Auto-évaluation : ****

_**A**_xel et _**R**_oxas en cent thèmes.

_Hero_

Un portail des ténèbres s'ouvrit aux Abords du Colisée de l'Olympe et deux silhouettes encapuchonnées en sortirent. La plus petite rejeta aussitôt son capuchon, libérant des mèches de cheveux blonds ébouriffés. Roxas secoua la tête, s'étira un peu et se dirigea aussitôt vers l'entrée du Colisée. L'autre silhouette le suivit aussitôt.

- Hé, Roxas ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Protesta la voix d'Axel, qui resta basse malgré son ton.

Le blond s'arrêta et se tourna vers son ami. Il afficha un air perplexe pendant un instant avant que son visage ne s'éclaire.

- Ah, oui ! Tu ne viens pas en mission ici, d'habitude, c'est vrai.

- Je suis venu une fois, mais pas en surface. Je suis descendu directement aux Enfers chercher Demyx. Il avait disparu depuis une semaine…

- Une semaine ? S'exclama la Clé du Destin. Et ils ont attendu tout ce temps avant de t'envoyer ?

- Tu te berces d'illusions sur la propension virtuelle de nos supérieurs à la compassion. On est partis en mission au même moment, moi pour une mission longue, lui pour une courte. Quand je suis revenu, il n'était toujours pas rentré. Et Saïx qui m'a dit ça le plus naturellement du monde, comme s'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter ! Je suis reparti directement. Il était enfermé dans une geôle des Enfers. Je dirais pas qu'il avait glissé sur une peau de banane, mais bon, c'était à peu près ça, quoi…

Roxas sourit. Cher Demyx…

- Bon, hé bien, au Colisée, c'est pas comme dans les autres Mondes. Tu peux enlever ton capuchon, pas besoin d'être discret. Ici…

- Hé ! P'tite tête ! Cria une voix depuis les marches qui allaient vers l'entrée de l'imposant édifice.

Les deux membres de l'Organisation se tournèrent vers ladite entrée et Axel eut un léger mouvement de recul en voyant se diriger vers eux un petit faune bedonnant dont le crâne largement dégarni luisait au soleil. La créature semblait courroucée.

- Laisse-moi faire, dit Roxas à son équipier. Je t'expliquerai.

- Alors, c'est que maintenant que tu te montres ? Tu as de nouveau raté le champion !

- Bonjour, Phil. Désolé, j'étais occupé, mais je finirai bien par le rencontrer un jour, répondit Roxas avec un petit sourire. Puis il se tourna vers Axel, dont le visage était toujours caché par son capuchon.

- Axel, je te présente Philoctète. Phil, voici Axel. C'est un de mes amis.

Axel eut la surprise de voir le faune se mettre à lui tournicoter autour, le jaugeant comme s'il prenait ses mesures d'un coup d'œil.

- Mmmmmmmmh… Petit, j'ai deux mots à te dire : tu as besoin d'un bon entraînement !

- Mais ça fait six mots, releva Axel d'une voix abasourdie.

Roxas sourit en devinant l'expression que devait arborer le maître du feu à ce moment : personne, vu sa taille, ne l'avait sûrement jamais appelé « petit » de toute sa vie. Puis Phil tourna les sabots et s'éloigna en trottinant.

- C'est qui ce neuneu ? Demanda Axel.

- Enlève ta capuche. C'est Phil, c'est un… comment dire ? Son truc, c'est de former les gens à devenir…

Il s'interrompit brusquement et ses joues s'empourprèrent légèrement.

- Quoi ? Le pressa Axel, intrigué à présent. Quoi ?

- … des héros.

- Ah ? Et donc ?

- Il m'a enrôlé.

- Toi ?

- C'est la faute de Xigbar, en fait. Lors de ma première mission ici, il m'a quasiment jeté dans l'arène. Phil connaît son visage aussi, parce qu'il a déjà participé aux Jeux, et Demyx aussi, parce qu'il vient assez souvent. Par contre, je suis le seul que Phil « entraîne »…

- Il t'entraîne ?

Roxas haussa les épaules.

- L'exercice est toujours bon à prendre, et ici, les gros Sans-cœur apparaissent à chaque fois dans l'arène. Il faut participer aux Jeux pour pouvoir y entrer. Ou du moins, c'était l'excuse de Xigbar quand il m'y a envoyé à visage découvert… Résultat des courses, Phil a l'air décidé à faire de moi un champion, ou je ne sais trop quoi.

Axel rejeta en arrière sa capuche.

- Ok, allons-y alors. On doit entrer ?

- Comme je te disais, les gros Sans-cœur sont toujours à l'intérieur.

- Je te suis.

Les deux Simili grimpèrent les marches. Axel regarda autour de lui le petit hall de pierre, et les récompenses de différents tournois qui y étaient exposées.

- Tu as déjà participé aux Jeux ? Demanda distraitement Axel.

Roxas était occupé à bricoler sa Keyblade – il trouvait un poil compliqué ce système qu'il devait utiliser pour renforcer son arme, mais Vexen prétendait l'avoir simplifié au maximum.

- Ouais, répondit Roxas en accrochant à l'anneau les deux dernières breloques d'amélioration qu'il avait achetées chez le mog de la Zone Grise. Dans une gerbe d'étincelles, la Keyblade s'allongea de vingt bons centimètres. Roxas en fendit l'air puis, satisfait de la portée augmentée de son arme, la fit disparaître.

- Et tu as déjà gagné ?

Avant que le Numéro XIII ait eu le temps de répondre, Phil déboula dans le hall.

- Voilà, petit, tu peux y aller.

Axel mit cinq ou six secondes à percuter que c'était à lui qu'il parlait. Il jeta un regard perplexe à Roxas, qui lui sourit.

- Je viens, je t'encouragerai depuis les gradins.

Le maître des flammes haussa les épaules et leva les yeux au ciel, puis suivit le faune. Riant sous cape, Roxas les suivit et alla s'installer sur les gradins. Il avait hâte de voir Axel aux prises avec les exercices de Phil, ça promettait d'être distrayant.

De là où il était, il voyait sans l'entendre Phil expliquer à son partenaire les règles du « jeu ». Casser un maximum des tonneaux disposés ça et là dans l'arène, et marquer un minimum de deux cent points. Le faune retourna un gros sablier et Axel, l'air rien moins que sûr de lui, entreprit de lancer des boules de feu sur les tonneaux pour les casser. A la fin du temps, Roxas avait compté cinquante-sept tonneaux. Il se mordit la langue pour ne pas rire quand Phil annonça le score.

- Cinquante-sept points, c'est pas suffisant ! Tempêta-t-il.

- Quoi ? Cinquante-sept, seulement ?

- Tu dois casser les tonneaux en lançant d'autres tonneaux dessus si tu veux marquer assez de points ! Lui cria Roxas de sa place, les lèvres étirées en un large sourire.

- Ah, et t'aurais pas pu me dire ça plus tôt ? Râla Axel.

- Tu vas pas te laisser démonter, si ? Mon record est de 673 points !

Axel lui tira la langue et Phil retourna le sablier.

Roxas en aurait pleuré de rire. Voir Axel, lui qui était toujours si classe, lui qui avait une démarche si souple et élégante, cette espèce de nonchalance féline, courir gauchement, trébucher avec ces gros tonneaux dans les bras, lancer, rater son cou, pester, transpirer – Roxas aurait pu jurer n'avoir jamais vu Axel transpirer jusqu'à ce jour – c'était à la fois hilarant et assez attendrissant. Il lui faisait presque de la peine.

- Plus que trois secondes ! Cria Phil.

Axel lança son dernier tonneau… qui ne toucha jamais sa cible. Provoquant une rafale puissante, un énorme Sans-cœur volant venait d'entrer dans l'arène. Le baril en bois alla se fracasser sur la carapace de la créature qui ne réagit même pas à ce qu'elle avait du percevoir comme un battement d'ailes de mouche. Roxas bondit, sortit sa Keyblade et se précipita dans l'arène où se trouvaient toujours son ami et le faune. Lequel était très remonté et semblait prêt à se ruer sur le monstre qui semait le chaos et qui, manifestement, ne s'était pas aperçu de leur présence – pour l'instant. Roxas saisit le satyre pour tenter de le maîtriser.

- Lâche-moi, petit ! Protesta Phil. Des Sans-cœur, des Sans-cœur, des Sans-cœur ! **JE VAIS BOUTER CE PIAF HORS DE MON COLISEE ! **

- Phil, _NON_ ! S'exclama Roxas.

Le blond échangea avec Axel un regard paniqué, et ce dernier haussa les épaules pour exprimer son impuissance. La situation n'était pas franchement choucarde : si le Sans-cœur les remarquait et les attaquait maintenant (qu'il ne l'ait pas encore fait relevait carrément du miracle, compte tenu des vociférations et des gesticulations de Phil), ils seraient dans de beaux draps…

_Qui veut la fin, veut les moyens_, songea le Numéro XIII. A contrecœur, il leva la Keyblade et en donna un coup bref sur la nuque de son entraîneur. Cela produisit un son sourd – « POUC ! » - et le faune cessa aussitôt de s'agiter. Il s'écroula sur le sol de pierre.

Les deux Simili se hâtèrent de l'amener à l'écart avant de revenir vers leur ennemi du jour, qui voletait toujours lourdement à deux mètres au-dessus du sol.

- J'aime pas les volants, se plaignit le maître de la Keyblade. C'est crevant, il faut sauter partout pour arriver à les toucher…

- Utilise la magie, suggéra le Numéro VIII. Vu la taille de l'engin, t'auras qu'à bouger le bras pour viser.

- J'ai pas d'éther.

- Toi qui es toujours si consciencieux, tu as oublié d'en acheter ? S'étonna Axel.

- Alors déjà, vu le boulot qu'on se tape, on pourrait s'attendre à ce qu'ils nous fournissent le matériel, et ensuite, si, j'y ai pensé. Le mog était en rupture de stock.

Le maître des flammes, secoua la tête, amusé, avant de sortir de sa poche un sachet dont il sortit quelques cubes d'un bleu électrique qu'il tendit à son coéquipier.

- Et toi ? Protesta d'abord le blond.

- Dans l'absolu, je peux toujours lui jeter mes chakrams sur la gueule, tu sais.

Roxas hésita, puis finit par tendre la main pour prendre les éthers.

- Merci beaucoup, ça me dépanne vachement.

- Je sais, je suis le meilleur, ricana Axel. Allez, occupons-nous de ce volatile, j'ai envie d'une glace.

Le Numéro XIII sourit, pointa son arme sur le Sans-cœur et incanta :

- _Brasier_ !

Le sortilège de feu fit mouche, et le monstre mécontent se tourna enfin vers les deux Simili – juste à temps pour se prendre des autres boules de feu – made in Axel, celles-là – en pleine tête.

La bête poussa un rugissement de rage, mais sa grande taille l'empêchait d'esquiver les sorts que Roxas lui envoyait à la chaîne en mâchant une gomme d'éther et les armes d'Axel.

Finalement, excédé, le Sans-cœur se posa lourdement sur le sol, provoquant une onde de choc qui déséquilibra le Numéro XIII. Ce dernier, s'efforçant de ne pas tomber, ne vit pas les serres du monstre qui fondaient sur lui. Par contre, il entendit très nettement le bruit qui fit un des chakrams d'Axel en heurtant l'énorme patte. L'arme rebondit, le monstre recula vivement en rugissant à nouveau, ramenant vers lui son membre endolori.

Axel rattrapa son arme au vol et rejoignit son équipier qui, bien campé sur ses deux jambes, à présent, jaugeait leur adversaire pour estimer quelle résistance il opposerait encore. C'était un gros morceau, celui-là, même s'il était déjà bien amoché. À ses côtés, Axel balançait ses chakrams au bout de ses longs bras.

Tout à coup, la créature attaqua, leur envoyant un coup de queue. Ils esquivèrent d'un bond l'appendice écailleux et recommencèrent à harceler le monstre qui, assailli de part et d'autre, ne savait où donner de la tête pour se protéger.

Le Sans-cœur finit par s'écrouler sous les efforts conjugués des deux Simili. Axel s'immobilisa pour laisser le coup de grâce au Maître de la Keyblade– si quelqu'un d'autre que lui achevait la créature, les cœurs que celle-ci relâcherait perdaient perdus pour leur cause.

Roxas s'approcha du monstre agonisant et leva sa Keyblade pour le mettre à mort. Son visage était figé, tel un masque, lorsqu'il l'abattit sur la créature des Ténèbres.

La masse énorme du Sans-cœur vira à un blanc aveuglant, avant de commencer à se déliter en volutes d'une lumière éblouissante.

Roxas recula près d'Axel. Côté à côte et sans mot dire, ils contemplèrent la nuée de cœurs cristallisés d'un rose brillant qui montait de la masse lumineuse, chaque cœur tournoyant doucement sur lui-même en s'élevant sereinement vers le ciel, vers Kingdom Hearts.

Ils suivirent les cœurs des yeux jusqu'à ce que le dernier disparaisse hors de leur vue, et d'un même mouvement, ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils eurent soudain tous les deux la certitude totale et absolue qu'ils pensaient exactement à la même chose. Alors Roxas se détourna, un peu embarrassé.

- Ce serait tellement facile, hein ? Dit Axel.

Roxas hocha la tête avant de répondre, d'une voix pas bien assurée :

- J'ai parfois l'impression qu'il suffirait que je tende les mains pour en attraper deux…

- Deux ? Répéta Axel en le regardant, curieux. Mais Roxas se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner. Le Numéro VIII se gratta la nuque en le regardant partir, puis lui emboîta le pas.

_Plus tard ce jour-là._

Sa glace dans une main, Axel contemplait avec un amusement manifeste le papier qu'il tenait dans l'autre. Roxas l'observait du coin de l'œil, un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin sur les lèvres.

Phil s'était réveillé de son endormissement forcé de très mauvaise humeur après son jeune poulain. Mais il avait assisté à la fin de l'affrontement entre les deux Simili et le Sans-cœur, et cet exploit leur avait valu de se voir tous les deux bombardés officiellement « apprentis héros ». Axel prenait la chose avec humour, mais Roxas, lui, avait fourré son certificat au fond de sa poche et n'avait envie ni d'y toucher ni d'y penser. Sans parler du fait qu'il avait déjà « sauvé » le Colisée plusieurs fois et tout seul (Demyx ne comptant pour ainsi dire pas) et qu'il ne s'était pour autant jamais vu gratifié d'un tel honneur, cette histoire le mettait mal à l'aise.

- Roxas !

Le jeune Simili sursauta.

- Excuse-moi, j'avais la tête ailleurs, dit-il en attaquant sa glace.

- L'histoire de ta vie, mon vieux, commenta sereinement Axel. Tu devrais arrêter de réfléchir autant, ça te rend morose…

Roxas acquiesça d'un air absent, déjà songeur à nouveau. Axel soupira.

- Tu veux qu'on en parle ? Proposa le maître des flammes.

Le Numéro XIII se tourna vers son ami.

Roxas se souvenait d'une époque pas si lointaine où il croyait sincèrement qu'Axel savait tout, et qu'il aurait toujours les réponses à ses questions. Il avait compris depuis que ce n'était pas le cas et que son partenaire n'était pas à blâmer. Il n'avait pas la science infuse, et à l'impossible nul n'est tenu. Axel n'était pas un surhomme. A la réflexion, il n'était même pas vraiment un homme vu que –

- Tu recommences, remarqua la Rafale des Flammes Dansantes d'une voix égale, et Roxas secoua à nouveau la tête pour essayer de s'éclaircir les idées.

- Désolé. J'étais en train de penser à cette histoire d'« apprentis héros ».

- Quelque chose te travaille.

Ce n'était pas une question. La Clé du Destin hocha la tête.

- Phil m'a dit que la chose la plus importante pour devenir un héros… c'était le cœur.

Le sourire d'Axel disparut et Roxas devina à son expression que son ami avait déjà relevé ce détail et qu'il avait dû espérer qu'il n'y penserait pas. Le blond soupira.

- Je suis désolé, Axel. Je fais pas exprès de me prendre tout le temps la tête comme ça, je te jure.

Le Numéro VIII regarda son compagnon en haussant les sourcils, avant de finalement éclater de rire. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Bien sûr que tu fais pas exprès ! Je n'ai jamais pensé ça, t'inquiète…

Roxas sourit et ferma les yeux, espérant qu'Axel laisserait encore un peu sa main dans ses cheveux. C'était – ça avait toujours été – un contact agréable et rassurant.

- On est tous des héros, au fond, mon vieux.

- On a pas de cœur, je te rappelle. Tu t'y connais mieux en héros que Phil, peut-être ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais moi je par contre sais que le mot héros peut avoir plusieurs significations différentes. Quand Phil parle de son sempiternel héros, le seul et unique Hercule, il se trouve qu'il l'entend dans le sens de « demi-dieu ».

Roxas haussa les sourcils.

- Explique ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je connais mes classiques, figure-toi. Je me rappelle encore mes cours d'histoire des Mondes. Hercule, c'est le fils de Zeus, le roi de l'Olympe et des dieux, et d'une reine mortelle qu'il avait dupée afin de la séduire. Donc, un demi-dieu. Ça te la coupe, hein ?

Roxas resta muet comme une carpe et Axel, content de son petit effet, poursuivit ses explications.

- En fait le sens le plus évident du mot héros, c'est une personne brave, courageuse, qui a accompli des exploits comme sauver des vies ou vaincre des monstres, des trucs du genre. Ça fait déjà de toi un héros.

Roxas, mouché, ne protesta pas.

- Enfin, le mot héros signifie aussi protagoniste, personnage principal et dans ce sens, nous en sommes tous. Toi, moi, Luxord, le mog de la Zone Grise, nous sommes tous les héros de notre propre histoire.

Roxas avait fini sa glace. Il jeta le bâtonnet, et se tourna vers Axel qu'il regarda en souriant.

- Quoi ? Demanda le maître des flammes, et le sourire du blond s'élargit.

- Oh, rien. J'étais juste en train de me dire que je me trompais : tu as _vraiment_ réponse à tout…

_**AKUROKU**_


	69. Annoyance

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku (Axel/Roxas pour les néophytes ))

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ?) Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionnés ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Résumé : **Où la présence d'une « intruse » gâche des retrouvailles sucrées-salées.

**Traduction du titre : **«_ Ennui _»

**Auto-évaluation : ****

**Note de l'auteur : Joyeux AkuRoku Day ! Je poste deux thèmes coup sur coup en l'honneur de cette date bénie. Ceci dit, j'avoue être déçue de n'avoir reçu aucune review pour le thème précédent, « Hero », et j'espère que celui-ci aura plus de succès, d'autant que je n'ai plus d'avance (hé oui, c'est un sacrifice que je fais de poster ce thème aujourd'hui et non jeudi prochain). Après plus d'un an de publication régulière, je suis à court de thèmes en avance, j'ai donc besoin, comme la plupart des autres auteurs, de vos encouragements et de votre soutien pour arriver à maintenir ce rythme jusqu'au bout ! Aidez-moi, chers lecteurs, à remporter ce challenge et à être la première à venir à bout de cette liste des cent thèmes d ans la section Kingdom Hearts ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et encore une fois, un très joyeux AkuRoku Day.**

_**A**_xel et _**R**_oxas en cent thèmes.

Annoyance

Roxas s'était levé d'humeur morose. Quelques jours auparavant, Xigbar l'avait surnommé « Grincheux » (très spirituel), et ne l'appelait plus autrement. Roxas, vexé, pensait que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il ne comprenait pas comment les autres pouvaient rester aussi insensibles à la disparition de près de la moitié d'entre eux... Ou plutôt, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi lui en était si affecté, alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû.

Mais c'était plus fort que lui, la pensée de la disparition d'Axel le suivait partout et lui collait à la peau et il avait en permanence une boule dans la gorge. Quand il y songeait, il avait l'impression d'étouffer, et ça faisait trois jours qu'en plus, Xion n'était pas là. Il se doutait qu'elle devait être partie en mission, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en assurer puisque, pour ne pas changer des bonnes habitudes, Saïx refusait de répondre à ses questions. Roxas pouvait de moins en moins le sentir celui-là, et quelque chose lui disait que ça non plus, ce n'était pas très naturel, puisqu'il n'avait pas de cœur.

Le Numéro XIII entra dans la Zone grise comme chaque matin, pour recevoir ses ordres de mission. Sauf que ce matin-là, il eut une surprise. Il y avait Demyx qui, comme à l'accoutumée, jouait du sitar vautré sur un des fauteuils. Mais le regard de Roxas fut attiré par un éclair rouge au bout de la pièce. Une chevelure extravagante, qui surmontait une longue silhouette dégingandée. La Clé du Destin eut l'impression soudaine que ses poumons se vidaient de tout l'oxygène qu'ils contenaient comme deux ballons crevés.

- Je rêve..., exhala-t-il.

Mais Axel ne disparaissait pas, il se tenait bel et bien là, debout, et il discutait avec Saïx. Il tournait le dos à Roxas, mais ce dernier pouvait de là où il était que la conversation était houleuse.

Il fit un pas, puis deux, puis se mit à courir.

- AXEL !

Interpellé, le Numéro VIII se retourna, et Roxas lui rentra dedans, entourant sa taille de ses bras et le serrant fort contre lui. Le maître du feu eut l'air surpris mais content, quant à Saïx, il paraissait aussi maussade que d'habitude, avec peut-être une pointe de désapprobation en plus. Roxas avait beau n'être là que depuis quelques semaines, il était censé savoir qu'on ne se livrait à pas à de tels débordements à Illusiopolis, capitale interstellaire de l'indifférence et de la glaciation mentale.

Mais les deux amis semblaient ne pas se soucier de l'humeur de leur supérieur. Souriant, posa ses mains sur les épaules du petit blond pour l écarter.

- Tout ça ? Demanda-t-il, toujours le même air de perplexité ravie sur le visage.

- Tu... Je me suis fait du souci pour toi.

Saïx poussa un soupir exaspéré en levant les yeux au ciel, et Axel le foudroya du regard. Pendant ce temps, le Numéro XIII avait fouillé ses poches et en avait sorti une petite latte en bois clair. Il la tendit au maître des flammes.

- C'est quoi ? Demanda ce dernier. Un bâtonnet de glace ?

Roxas acquiesça.

- Regarde ce qui est écrit dessus.

Axel baissa les yeux sur le bout de bois et vit tout de suite de quoi l'élu de la Keyblade parlait. Il y avait une petite couronnée dessinée, et à côté, le mot « WINNER ».

- Je l'ai eu la veille de ton départ. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le dire, tu étais déjà parti. Je l'ai gardé pour toi.

- Tu as gagné quoi ?

- Une glace gratuite.

Axel regarda le bâtonnet, puis Roxas, et enfin Saïx.

- Je sais bien que t'en as rien à foutre, mais ce serait cool si tu pouvais être sympa, pour une fois, dit-il.

Le Devin Lunaire soutint son regard un long moment, avant de finalement hausser les épaules.

- Débarrassez-moi le plancher, vous êtes écœurants.

- Merci du compliment, sourit Axel avant d'ouvrir un couloir des Ténèbres et d'y entraîner Roxas.

- J'en reviens pas ! Comment t'as fait ? Demanda Roxas une fois qu'ils furent de l'autre côté.

- C'est un bon toutou, Saïx, faut savoir le prendre, c'est tout. Je t'apprendrai.

- Tu m'apprendras à revenir d'entre les morts aussi ?

Roxas était sérieux. Axel déglutit.

- Où étais-tu ? On nous a dit que vous étiez tous morts... Ca fait plus d'une semaine...

Axel regardait son coéquipier d'un drôle d'air.

- Viens, finit-il par dire. On va chercher des glaces.

Ils allèrent chez le marchand, où Roxas échangea son bâtonnet contre une glace gratuite et Axel en paya une. Ensuite, ils montèrent en haut du clocher et y échangèrent leurs achats.

- Je suis content de pouvoir t'offrir cette glace. Je l'avais gardé exprès pour toi, j'ai pensé que tu aurais bien mérité une récompense quand ru reviendrais de ta mission. Je ne savais pas quoi en faire...

- Mais tu me piques mes idées ! Rigola le Numéro VIII, avant de mordre dans la glace à l'eau de mer.

- J'ai emmené Xion aussi, dit Roxas en léchant la sienne.

Il ne vit pas l'expression blessée du regard qu'Axel lui lança avant de reprendre contenance.

- A quelle occasion ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix dégagée.

- C'est moi qui l'ai emmenée pour sa première mission sur le terrain, puis on a continué de partir ensemble. Au début, j'ai continué de venir ici tout seul, mais c'était bizarre. Puis je me suis souvenu du jour où tu m'as amené ici pour la première fois, après la mission qu'on faite ici.

- Ce n'était pas la première fois, intervint Axel.

- C'est tout comme, puisque je ne me souviens pas de ma première semaine. Donc, j'ai pensé que c'était bien de ta part d'avoir fait ça pour moi. Ça m'a aidé à trouver des repères, à avoir autre chose dans ma vie que le travail. Ça m'a donné envie de faire la même chose pour elle, elle avait l'air tellement paumé... Ça a plutôt bien marché pour elle, elle est nettement plus souriante et plus loquace, maintenant.

- Et toi ?

- Quoi, moi ?

- Tu trouvais de nouveau ça pareil ?

- Non, c'était mieux que tout seul, mais pas pareil.

Il lécha son sorbet et sourit.

- Là, ça l'est.

Le regard d'Axel se fit tendre tandis qu'il posait une de ses mains gantées sur la tête de son ami et commençait à caresser ses mèches blondes. Roxas ferma les yeux.

- Je t'ai manqué ? Demanda le Numéro VIII d'une voix hésitante et douce.

- ... Oui.

Roxas jeta dans le vide le bâtonnet de sa glace qu'il avait terminée. Axel devinait sans peine que, ignorant comme il l'était de tout ce qui touchait à ses sentiments, il venait de le réaliser, qu'il n'avait pas pu mettre de mot là-dessus avant qu'il ne le fasse pour lui. Il comprenait aussi que, ne se rendant pas compte que c'était SA compagnie qui lui faisait défaut, il avait désiré celle de Xion. C'était logique et facile, ils avaient tellement en commun, tous les deux.

Malgré tout, Axel pressentait déjà que cette fille allait être une source d'ennuis.

- Roxas !

La voix était féminine, inconnue d'Axel qui pensa que quand on songeait au loup, on en voyait la queue. La quatorzième membre venait d'arriver au sommet du clocher.

- Salut, Xion, répondit le blond avec un sourire. Toi et Axel, vous vous connaissez déjà, en fait. Il vient juste de rentrer.

La jeune fille se tourna vers le maître des flammes avec un sourire avenant. Il avait déjà remarqué qu'elle faisait à peu près la même taille que Roxas, mais c'était la première fois qu'il voyait son visage. Elle avait aussi les mêmes yeux que lui, grands et bleus. Des cheveux noirs, courts et effrangés, encadraient son joli visage mince. Elle était mignonne. Et elle avait l'air très sympathique, mais Axel eut une désagréable impression en la regardant s'asseoir de l'autre côté du maître de la Keyblade. Une sensation pesante, comme un très mauvais pressentiment, bien qu'il n'ait jamais été sujet aux prémonitions.

Cette fille causerait leur perte à tous.

_**AKUROKU**_


	70. 67

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Bêta-lecture :** Lyly [u]

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku (Axel/Roxas pour les néophytes ))

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ?) Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionnés ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Résumé : **Où on peut recommencer à haïr DiZ, à plaindre Naminé et à avoir envie que Riku cède à ses pulsions !

**Traduction du titre : **«_ 67% _»

**Auto-évaluation : *****

_**A**_xel et _**R**_oxas en cent thèmes.

_67 %_

_Tranquillement installé au sommet du clocher de la gare centrale, qui surplombait toute la Cité du Crépuscule, __Roxas __mangeait une glace à l'eau de mer. Il était heureux. Il était en compagnie de ses amis de toujours, Hayner, Pence et Olette, et l'instant était si proche de la perfection qu'il aurait presque pu oublier la gêne qu'il ressentait. _

_Aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, il avait toujours éprouvé cette sensation de vide dans sa poitrine, ce trou qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir sous le cœur. Ça n'avait jamais été douloureux, du reste. Juste… incommodant. L'étrange sentiment de manque ne disparaissait jamais totalement, et il était toujours plus fort lorsqu'il se trouvait en haut du clocher. Roxas avait renoncé à comprendre. Il n'y avait tout simplement pas d'explication… _

DiZ se détourna de l'écran qui diffusait en direct la vie virtuelle de Roxas depuis qu'il l'avait envoyé dans la Cité du Crépuscule factice. Le regard glacé de son œil ambré tomba sur Naminé.

Debout au milieu de la pièce, la jeune Simili triturait le tissu de sa robe blanche entre ses doigts fins. Riku pouvait voir sur son visage qu'elle aurait tout donné pour se trouver n'importe où ailleurs que là, et il la comprenait très bien.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

La voix de l'homme aux bandelettes était dure et hautaine, comme toujours lorsqu'il s'adressait à Naminé ou parlait de Roxas. La jeune fille tressaillit mais resta droite et ne cilla pas. Riku admira son sang-froid.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, répondit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait ferme.

DiZ abattit brutalement son poing sur l'accoudoir de son siège et elle sursauta.

Riku savait ce qu'étaient les Simili. Il connaissait leur nature, même s'il était très loin de partager les vues de Diz à ce sujet – ses opinions extrémistes et obtuses avaient même plutôt tendance à lui mettre les nerfs en pelote. Si ce dégénéré n'avait pas été la seule personne, à sa connaissance, à pouvoir aider Sora, il y avait belle lurette que Riku lui aurait botté le cul avant de se barrer, Sora sous le bras et Roxas avec.

Oui, Riku savait que Naminé était un Simili. Et pourtant, il pouvait _sentir_ sa peur, tout comme il la soupçonnait depuis le début de n'être pas indifférente à Roxas.

DiZ montra du doigt l'écran où Roxas terminait sa glace, souriant mais l'air mélancolique.

- Tu devais effacer totalement sa mémoire. N'y laisser _aucune_ _trace_ de sa vie et de l'Organisation. Or, ce n'est pas le cas. Tu as intégré cette histoire de glace au sommet de la tour et elle lui rappelle sans cesse ses habitudes avec ses… d'autres membres du XIIIème Ordre.

Riku haussa les sourcils devant l'évidente répugnance de DiZ à employer le terme « amis » pour parler de Simili. Xion lui avait longuement parlé d'Axel et de Roxas, avant la fin. D'eux, et de leur relation dont elle s'était même parfois sentie un peu exclue tant ils étaient complices.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Répéta l'homme en rouge.

- Je n'avais pas le choix, répondit Naminé. J'ai effacé toute sa mémoire, mais ces souvenirs-là… Je n'ai pas pu les extraire totalement. Alors j'ai dû les modifier.

- Petite idiote ! L'apostropha DiZ. A cause de tes bêtises, il se pose des questions !

- Ça serait bien pire si je ne l'avais pas fait ! Protesta la blonde de plus en plus décomposée.

Riku était perplexe. DiZ soupçonnait-il la petite sorcière d'avoir fait ça _volontairement_ ? Sa similiphobie le rendait complètement stupide. Il était évident que si elle en avait eu le pouvoir, Naminé se serait fait une joie de permettre à Roxas de finir sa vie dans la béatitude et l'insouciance.

DiZ congédia la jeune fille avec une courtoisie de paysan. Elle s'éclipsa sans demander son reste et l'homme quitta lui aussi la pièce un instant plus tard, sans doute pour aller ruminer plus loin sa haine des Simili. Riku, lui, se rapprocha des écrans de contrôle pour observer l'ancien Numéro XIII.

Ainsi donc, Naminé avait été incapable de lui faire oublier totalement Axel. Faute de pouvoir effacer ses souvenirs, elle les avait tronqués, dénaturés et travestis pour les intégrer dans sa fausse vie. Voilà pourquoi DiZ était tellement en rogne. Une telle preuve d'attachement, profond et sincère, conjuguée aux efforts forcenés du Numéro VIII de l'Organisation pour retrouver le Simili de Sora, ça le mettait face à une réalité qui ne lui plaisait pas. Il avait _tort_, tout simplement.

Riku se demanda soudain si ses souvenirs et son affection pour Sora cèderaient au pouvoir de Naminé s'il s'y retrouvait confronté, ou s'ils y résisteraient malgré tout, trace indélébile, comme ceux d'Axel dans la mémoire dévastée de Roxas. L'imaginer lui donna le vertige. Il souhaita de tout son cœur que jamais cela ne se produise, que jamais il n'ait l'occasion de vérifier ce qu'il en serait. À son tour, il sortit.

Sur les écrans de contrôle, l'image de Roxas était toujours affichée. La nuit était tombée sur la Cité du Crépuscule virtuelle, et le jeune garçon était paisiblement endormi dans son lit, ses épis blonds éparpillés sur l'oreiller.

Alors que, dans son sommeil, il se tournait sur le côté et tirait la couverture plus haut sur lui, une voix synthétique s'éleva dans la pièce déserte :

« _**Taux de restauration : 67%...**_ »

_**AKUROKU**_


	71. Obsession

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Bêta-lecture :** Lyly [u]

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku (Axel/Roxas pour les néophytes ))

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ?) Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionnés ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Résumé : **Où Axel n'a, en fin de compte, pas vraiment changé.

**Traduction du titre : **«_ Obsession _»

**Auto-évaluation : ****

_**A**_xel et _**R**_oxas en cent thèmes.

_Obsession_

Dans l'obscurité humide et glacée d'un cachot, cul de basse-fosse puant au sol de terre battue et aux murs de pierre brute, une ombre vient de remuer vaguement.

C'est un homme. Une silhouette massive dont les poignets sont entravés par des bracelets de métal lourd et rugueux, rivés aux murs par de pesantes chaînes.

L'homme a repris conscience.

La lumière chiche dispensée par l'unique fenêtre de la pièce, un œil-de-bœuf minuscule et néanmoins barré de métal, ne lui permet pas de distinguer grand-chose de sa cellule.

L'homme a une lourde chevelure claire qui lui retombe sur les épaules, et une barbe bien taillée. Des lambeaux de tissu sombre pendent de ses cheveux, certains bandages encore en place comme des serpents rampants sur son visage inexpressif.

L'homme n'éprouve manifestement aucune crainte. À peine de l'ennui. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait là. Il ne se souvient pas. Il ne sait pas qui l'a enfermé dans cet endroit lugubre, il ne sait pas qui est la personne qui lui a arraché ainsi son masque momifié. Ce qui est curieux, c'est qu'il ne semble même pas se poser la question.

Et _effectivement_, l'homme n'éprouve qu'un ennui agacé. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est que la personne qui l'a mis là se montre. Histoire qu'il puisse sortir.

Car c'est un homme éminemment convaincu de son importance que DiZ – ou peut-être devrions-nous l'appeler par son vrai nom, puisque son ravisseur, quel qu'il soit, a dévoilé son visage et son identité.

Oui, c'est un homme convaincu de son importance qu'Ansem, « le Sage ». Convaincu de sa supériorité et, d'une certaine manière, de la toute-puissance de son autorité.

Car il est qui il est, et qui oserait lui désobéir ? Le défier ?

C'est pourquoi il n'est ni effrayé ni inquiet. Il sera sorti aussitôt que quelqu'un entrera dans la pièce.

Il est confiant, Ansem. Tellement bouffi de prétention, tellement confit d'importance qu'il ne lui vient même pas à l'esprit de se demander qui ou pourquoi.

En quoi, il fait une erreur. Parce qu'il est loin d'être sorti.

Quelque part dans le cachot, quelque chose suinte l'humidité. Il y a des gouttes d'eau qui tombent. Dans le silence, il entend le petit bruit mouillé qu'elles font en s'écrasant dans la flaque, sur le sol.

_Ploc… ploc… ploc… ploc…_

Il compte les secondes entre les bruits. Il y en a quatre à chaque fois. Une goutte, _ploc_. Quatre secondes. _Ploc_. Une autre goutte.

_Ploc… ploc… ploc… ploc…_

Ansem le Sage compte les gouttes. Cinquante, puis cent. À deux cent, il s'embrouille et perd le compte. Il le perd parce qu'il perd doucement patience. Il n'aime pas attendre.

Contrarié, il reprend où il s'était arrêté et compte deux cent gouttes de plus, puis trois cent.

Il a compté huit cent treize gouttes, au moment où la porte de la cellule s'ouvre.

Elle s'ouvre sur sa gauche et non en face de lui, contrairement à ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Et c'est une épaisse porte sans fenêtre. De la lumière emplit l'ouverture, et dans l'encadrement se découpe en ombre chinoise une longue silhouette effilée, toute en arêtes acérées, comme si un assemblage de lames faisait semblant d'être une personne qui marcherait et se tiendrait debout.

La porte se referme. Ansem le Sage se tait, peu enclin à faire à cette personne**,** quelle qu'elle soit**,** l'honneur insigne de lui adresser la parole.

Mais la silhouette a avancé dans la pièce et, arrivée à côté de lui, s'agenouille. Il fait toujours trop sombre pour qu'il puisse distinguer les traits de l'intrus, mais il voit une crinière hérissée bouger près de lui. Puis des mots lui parviennent dans un souffle.

- Vous savez qui je suis ?

La voix est effectivement vaguement familière. Mais s'il ne s'en souvient pas assez bien pour l'identifier, c'est qu'elle appartient à une personne qui ne valait pas que sa mémoire se donne la peine de l'enregistrer mieux que ça. Par conséquent, il ne se donne pas lui-même la peine de répondre.

Un nouveau mouvement, et la lumière se fait.

Il voit d'abord les flammes, près de son visage, chaudes et claires, puis il voit la main dans la paume de laquelle elles dansent, les longs doigts minces lâchement reployés autour du petit brasier.

Puis il voit le visage derrière le feu. Les longs cheveux rouges, les grands yeux de chat verts et étirés vers les tempes, les tatouages sur les joues.

Une grimace déforme sa bouche, un rictus de mépris et de dédain.

Il sait de qui il s'agit – c'est ce membre de l'Organisation qui n'a pas cessé de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues quand il tentait de remettre les choses à leur place avec le simili du maître de la Keyblade. Un simili. Il pince les lèvres.

- Vous savez qui je suis ? Répète la créature.

Ansem ne desserre pas les dents et un tic nerveux tord la bouche de l'homme aux cheveux rouges, dont il ne connaît pas le nom. Il s'en moque, ça ne l'intéresse pas. Ça l'a toujours dépassé que ces choses s'attribuent des noms.

- Je ne mérite même pas que tu t'abaisses à m'adresser la parole, je me trompe ? Dit le sous-être accroupi près de lui.

Ansem est étonné. Il ne lui parlera certes pas. Mais il est surpris de constater que cette pâle imitation d'être humain possède une certaine capacité de déduction.

Axel enrage. La colère brûle en lui aussi sûrement que les flammes dans sa main. Il a vu l'approbation dans le regard de son prisonnier. Il a commis l'erreur de sous-estimer les similis parce qu'il les estime inférieurs – ou plutôt, parce qu'il s'estime infiniment supérieur.

Erreur fatale.

Il voit très bien qu'il n'éprouve pas une once de peur. Il voit à son visage impassible qu'il ne se méfie pas une seconde de lui – sans doute le juge-t-il, tel un insecte qu'il conviendrait d'écraser du plat de la main, trop insignifiant pour être pris en compte. Il n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il peut faire - de ce qu'il fera. Parce qu'il le fera.

- Meurtrier, gronde-t-il, la colère rendant sa voix rauque.

Les yeux d'Ansem s'ouvrent un peu plus grands, ses sourcils se lèvent, son visage tout entier compose une expression de surprise incrédule.

Et soudain, il parle.

- Je n'ai jamais tué personne, ni même jamais provoqué la mort de qui que ce soit, déclare-t-il d'une voix impérieuse.

Les yeux verts lancent un regard venimeux.

- Meurtrier ! répète Axel, du poison dans la voix.

Il le lui fera admettre. C'est pour ça qu'il l'a amené ici.

Il est responsable de la disparition de Roxas sans lui, il serait toujours en vie. Il lui fera admettre qu'il l'a tué, il lui fera implorer leur pardon à genoux. C'est devenu son obsession.

Il utilisera tous les moyens nécessaires pour ça, sans hésitation.

Axel avait changé, pour Roxas. Ou plutôt, Roxas l'_avait_ changé. Mais Roxas n'est plus là.

Et Axel est peu à peu redevenu ce qu'il était avant l'arrivée du Numéro XIII dans l'Organisation.

Un assassin.

- Jamais personne ? Répète-t-il. Oh, si… Souviens-toi, _DiZ_, du garçon que tu retenu prisonnier, que tu as manipulé, à qui tu as fait oublier toute sa vie et ses amis avant de le faire disparaître ! Il avait quinze ans… C'était qu'un gosse !

Axel serre les dents. Il a mal. Il a l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur.

L'homme enchaîné au mur a l'air sincèrement surpris un instant, puis son visage reprend une expression hautaine et méprisante.

- Je n'ai donc jamais tué personne, répète-t-il sur un ton d'une égalité exaspérante, comme s'il énonçait une évidence. Ce n'était qu'un simili, une créature qui n'existait même pas…

- **Il s'appelait **_**Roxas**_** !** Crie Axel.

Il empoigne l'homme par le col et le tire vers lui, amène son visage tout près du sien.

- Tu l'as tué, aussi sûrement que je te tuerai si tu refuses de l'admettre.

Et il lève l'autre main. Des flammes éclosent dans sa paume, et l'ancien Numéro VIII l'applique sur l'épaule de son prisonnier.

Pendant une demi-seconde, l'homme ne réalise pas. Le temps que les flammes brûlent ses vêtements avant de parvenir à la peau. Avant qu'un grésillement ne se fasse entendre dans le cachot, accompagné d'une atroce odeur de chair cramée. Le léger bruit pétillant est très rapidement couvert par le hurlement de douleur du supplicié.

Axel maintient la pression plusieurs secondes avant de retirer sa paume, laissant, imprimée dans la chair, la marque noire et fumante de sa main, doigt écartés.

L'odeur est horrible. Les halètements de douleur du prisonnier résonnent dans le cachot.

- Tu vois, je suis un simili… alors je n'ai pas de cœur, reprend Axel, toujours sur le même ton vénéneux. Mais le fait que nous en soyons dépourvus ne signifie pas que nous n'avons pas d'émotions. Nous avons été humains, et comme le dit une certaine personne que je connais bien, nous en conservons le souvenir. Toi, tu estimes que parce que nos émotions sont des réflexes conditionnés, elles n'existent pas vraiment. Je n'ai pas de cœur, et pourtant, je te déteste, tu sais. Je te hais _si fort_, que la haine est comme de l'acide dans mes veines. Je te hais tellement que ça me fait _mal_.

L'homme n'a pas l'air convaincu, malgré sa pâleur et sa respiration sifflante il n'a rien perdu de sa prétention. Axel pense qu'il va se faire un plaisir de lui faire ravaler sa morgue, et avant longtemps.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait pour que tu nous méprises à ce point ? Demanda-t-il.

Il ne s'attend pas vraiment à une réponse. Mais l'homme parle.

- Celui qui ne sait rien… ne peut rien comprendre.

Axel serre les dents, empoigne l'avant-bras du prisonnier et, des flammes jaillissant de sa main à nouveau, lui inflige une autre brûlure profonde. Le hurlement résonne contre les parois sombres de la cellule.

Dans la lumière mouvante du feu, le visage du simili ne trahit pas d'émotion. Il semble qu'il arborerait la même expression s'il était en train d'assister à une réunion ennuyeuse. Il finit par lâcher sa victime, et l'obscurité retombe sur eux.

- Je vais probablement finir par te tuer, quoi qu'il en soit, dit Axel. Mais tu peux faire en sorte que ce soit plus rapide, et beaucoup moins douloureux.

Le prisonnier blond ne répond rien. Axel reste là un instant encore, immobile dans les ténèbres, puis il se lève. Il sort de la cellule, lentement. Il va laisser son réticent captif mariner pendant quelques heures. Il a tout son temps.

Ansem souffre.

Il tend l'oreille pour retrouver le bruit des gouttes qui s'écrasent dans la flaque, sur le sol, et il recommence à les compter pour tenter se distraire de la douleur intense qu'il éprouve.

Peu à peu, il parvient à y prêter moins attention. Alors, lorsque ses sens lui reviennent assez pour qu'il perçoive autre chose que la souffrance physique, c'est l'écœurante odeur, âcre et douceâtre, de sa chair brûlée, qui lui parvient et lui soulève l'estomac. Il vomit.

Et tandis qu'il hoquette, le souffle court, dans la petite pièce sombre et humide, dans l'atmosphère alourdie par la puanteur et l'humidité, le corps agité de soubresauts qu'il tente de maîtriser, une pensée lui traverse l'esprit.

Finalement, il ne va peut-être pas sortir si rapidement que ça.

_**AKUROKU**_

**Et toc ! Ah, que ça fait du bien ! Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Je ne pouvais pas le tuer vu qu'à la fin de KH II il est toujours en vie, mais là on peut imaginer que le Roi Mickey l'a sauvé avant qu'Axel l'ait transformé en shish-kebab … J'attends vos impressions !**


	72. Mischief managed

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Bêta-lecture :** Lyly [u]

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku (Axel/Roxas pour les néophytes ))

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ?) Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionnés ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Résumé : **UA Harry Potter – où les Maraudeurs font leur traditionnelle farce de Noël qui n'a pas toujours les résultats escomptés.

**Traduction du titre : **«_ Méfait accompli _»

**Auto-évaluation : ****

_**A**_xel et _**R**_oxas en cent thèmes.

_Mischief managed_

- Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais je suis à sec, les mecs. Je n'ai pas d'idée, soupira James Potter.

- Mais – mais – mais ! Balbutia Peter Pettigrow. Tu ne dis pas ça sérieusement, Prongs !

- Je n'ai pas d'idée ! Je suis en panne d'inspiration, et il est hors de question qu'on refasse quelque chose qu'on a déjà fait ! On ferait mentir notre réputation de génies des mauvais coups, et tu sais comme je déteste mentir…

- Mais c'est notre dernière année ! Protesta le garçon replet aux cheveux filasse, l'air outré. On ne peut pas _ne rien faire_ !

C'était la panique dans le dortoir des garçons de septième année de la tour de Gryffondor. Il y avait quatre lits dans ce dortoir, qui étaient usuellement occupés par quatre garçons qui formaient un petit groupe connu sous le nom de « Maraudeurs ».

Celui qui était le « chef » de la bande, James Potter, un garçon aux cheveux noirs et ébouriffés et à l'ego connu pour ses dimensions impressionnantes, occupait le lit à gauche de la porte. Son surnom, Prongs, lui venait du pouvoir qu'il avait de prendre la forme d'un cerf.

Le lit à côté de celui de James était occupé par Peter Pettigrow, connu par ses amis sous le nom de Wormtail, car il avait le pouvoir de se transformer en rat. Il y avait d'ailleurs quelque chose de cet animal dans ses petits yeux humides et ses incisives proéminentes. Son expression était fébrile. Il se tourna vers le garçon qui occupait le troisième lit.

Remus Lupin avait le teint pâle et les yeux cernés, des cheveux châtain clair précocement filés d'argent et des yeux couleur de miel. Il était plongé dans un livre et semblait ne trouver aucun intérêt à la conversation.

- Moony, dis quelque chose !

Remus, que l'on surnommait Moony en raison de sa lycanthropie, ferma son livre et se tourna vers ses compagnons de chambrée.

- Personnellement, j'apprécie assez l'idée de « ne rien faire » cette année, annonça-t-il d'une voix paisible, et Peter poussa un gros soupir.

- Rabat-joie… t'es pas drôle.

- Dois-je te rappeler, Wormtail, que même si j'ai l'honneur et le plaisir de faire partie du club _très select _(1) des Maraudeurs, je suis également préfet ?

- Pas besoin, répliqua James en coupant la parole à Peter. Quelle honte !

- Hé bien ce n'est pas pour rien, dit Remus en levant les yeux au Ciel, et il rouvrit son livre. Mais avant qu'il ait pu reprendre sa lecture, la porte du dortoir s'était ouverte et refermée, avec la discrétion fracassante ^^ caractéristique du seul occupant absent du dortoir – aucun des garçons n'eut besoin de regarder pour savoir qui venait d'entrer.

Sirius Black avait des cheveux bruns présentement désordonnés, et ses yeux gris clair qui brillaient ainsi que l'expression fébrile de son beau visage trahissaient son excitation.

- Hé, pisse pas par terre, Padfoot ! Rit James, qui ne manquait jamais une occasion de rappeler à son ami sa nature canine.

- Arrête de te payer ma tête, Prongs, ou à la prochaine pleine lune, je rongerai tes bois comme si c'étaient des os à moelle.

James éclata de rire, rapidement suivi par Peter. Remus, lui, referma son livre, le déposa à côté de lui sur lui lit et se tourna vers le centre de la pièce. Sirius haletait légèrement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Paddy ? Demanda-t-il – mais il se doutait déjà de la réponse qu'il allait obtenir. Sirius avait l'expression béate du mec qui vient d'avoir l'idée du siècle. Et les « idées du siècle » de Sirius étaient toujours mauvaises. Tout comme celles de James.

- J'ai trouvé quoi faire pour notre farce de Noël.

Remus dissimula un soupir alors que Peter et James se suspendaient aux lèvres de leur ami. C'était ce qu'il avait craint.

- Dis-nous tout, soupira-t-il, résigné.

Sirius tira des replis de ses habits un bocal qu'il leur présenta. Il contenait plusieurs rameaux d'un végétal à première vue quelconque.

- Savez-vous ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il, l'air triomphant.

- Du gui ? Proposa Peter, d'un ton qui suggérait qu'il savait que sa réponse serait fausse, ou tout du moins inexacte.

Le sourire de Sirius s'élargit encore.

- Oui, mais quel gui ?

- Je suppose que ta question est purement rhétorique et qu'on n'est pas supposés avoir jamais entendu parler de ce truc ? Demanda James.

- Si, tu en as entendu parler. C'est du Gui de Brocéliande.

Remus ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Sirius le regarda, manifestement ravi de son petit effet, tandis que James fronçait les sourcils et que Peter affichait un air de perplexité surprise.

- Est-ce qu'on peut savoir ? Demanda le jeune Potter, qui n'aimait pas être en reste et se sentir ignorant.

- Si tu écoutais mieux en classe, tu saurais, répondit Remus sans détacher son regard de la plante, son côté préfet prenant le dessus.

- Slughorn en a parlé pendant le dernier cours de potion, dit Sirius.

- Les feuilles de Gui de Brocéliande, réduites en poudre, entrent dans la composition de l'Amortentia, le plus puissant philtre d'amour qui existe.

- Et il est très difficile d'en trouver, précisa Sirius. On ne peut en trouver que dans des arbres de la Forêt de Brocéliande.

- Mais elle n'existe plus depuis des siècles, objecta Peter.

- C'est pourquoi il est si difficile de s'en procurer, vois-tu, répondit Sirius, très fier, brandissant toujours son bocal. Il existe encore quelques arbres qui avaient été replantés, il y a des siècles.

- Ils sont séculaires, et comme ils servent à la culture du gui, ils en sont rongés jusqu'au cœur, compléta Remus. Ce qu'il y a dans ce bocal vaut une petite fortune si on connaît sa valeur. Sirius, tu t'es introduit dans le bureau de Slughorn ?

- Ouaip ! Répondit fièrement le jeune homme.

- Peut-on savoir comment tu t'y es pris ?

Cela ressemblait assez à un interrogatoire. Sirius sortit de sa poche un ballot de tissu argenté et le laissa tomber sur le lit.

- Ma cape ! S'exclama James. Tu es dingue de t'être engagé là-dedans tout seul…

Mais sa voix était admirative. Peter, lui, était muet d'émerveillement, extasié devant tant de courage et de culot. Remus, par contre, contemplait son camarade d'un air sévère, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

- Sirius Black, commença-t-il. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais, là ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix ferme. Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire penaud.

- Tu vas me donner une retenue, Moony ?

- Cesse de dire des inepties. C'est une substance psychotrope, il est formellement interdit d'en posséder sans permis. Il ne s'agit pas seulement de ton intrusion dans le bureau d'un professeur - qui aurait pu te valoir l'annulation pure et simple de tes examens pour les ASPICs. Si on se fait prendre avec ça, on se fera tous renvoyer _ipso facto et manu militari_. Tu es complètement irresponsable.

- J'adore quand tu parles Latin, Moony, c'est _tellement _sexy, railla James.

Mais ni le jeune loup-garou ni le jeune cambrioleur de bureaux professoraux – qui tenait toujours à la main le bocal – ne semblaient goûter la plaisanterie. Le premier foudroyait toujours le second d'un regard brillant de la Sainte Colère du juste, et ledit second semblait avoir envie de s'enfoncer dans le sol et de disparaître.

- Oh, allez, Honey–Moony, laisse-moi une chance…

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça.

- Allez, allez, allez ! Les interrompit James, subitement. Ça suffit ! Sirius, tu lui feras tes yeux de chien battu plus tard, Remus, tu pourras le punir comme tu l'entendras après, je t'aiderai si tu veux, mais pour l'heure, je veux savoir ce que ça peut _faire_.

Sirius sauta sur l'occasion de changer de sujet et d'échapper au regard chargé de reproches de son ami et se tourna vers le leader de la bande.

- Ce bocal est en verre magiquement renforcé. Lorsque deux personnes passent à proximité du gui, elles sont prises d'une puissante attirance l'une pour l'autre, une attirance irrésistible. L'effet ne dure que quelques secondes, mais ça pourrait être largement suffisant pour provoquer quelques… débordements. Et dès que Noël sera passé, je te promets de ramener ce bocal et son contenu dans le bureau de Slughorn, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Remus qui le toisait toujours, l'air sévère.

L'expression du préfet-en-colère ne changea pas, mais les deux autres garçons poussèrent de vrais hurlements de joie avant de se mettre à sauter sur leurs lits, comme s'ils n'avaient pas dix-sept ans mais onze. Sirius souriait, mais la voix de Remus tomba, tranchante et froide comme le couperet d'une guillotine.

- Je refuse de vous laisser faire ça.

- Oh, allez, Moony…, commença Peter.

- Non. Il y a des limites à ce que je peux tolérer. En tant que préfet…

- Pas de ça avec nous, Remus, l'interrompit James.

- Sirius, je t'en _prie_, sois raisonnable !

- Je sais ! S'exclama le jeune Black. On n'a qu'à mettre la question au vote ! Qui est pour qu'on utilise ce gui pour notre farce de Noël ?

Remus Lupin regarda ses camarades, leurs visages réjouis, leurs yeux brillants et leurs mains levées, et finit par rendre les armes. Il se rassit sur son lit et lança à ses amis un regard sombre.

- Par moments, je crois bien que je vous hais, les mecs.

_Quelques jours plus tard, en pleine nuit, on entendit des bruits étouffés dans le hall d'entrée du château. Bizarrement il n'y avait personne… A première vue. Pourtant, si quelqu'un était passé à ce moment-là, il aurait parfaitement pu entendre des pouffements et un Wingardium Leviosa prononcé d'une voix tremblante de rire contenu. Dans l'obscurité, il aurait été difficile pour un observateur non averti de voir une toute petite chose s'élever pour aller se loger dans une boule de gui qui était placée en guise décoration à la sortie d'un couloir…_

- Allez, Moony, arrête de faire la gueule !

- …

- Alleeeeez !

- …

- Remus, tu vas nous gâcher tout le plaisir de la blague si tu continues à jouer les muets ! Protesta Sirius.

- Parle pour toi, moi j'aime assez quand il se tait, pendant ce temps-là il –

- James, étant donné que tu n'es pas le principal responsable de cette monumentale imbécilité, le coupa Remus d'une voix acide, tu n'es pas à l'abri de mes reproches vu que je n'ai pas arrêté de te parler, à TOI.

- C'est bien dommage, répliqua le jeune Gryffondor avec un grand sourire.

- Remus ? Appela Sirius.

- …

- Tu vas vraiment ne pas m'adresser la parole jusqu'à ce que j'aie ramené le gui à sa place?

- …

- Alors j'ai le droit de faire n'importe quoi ?

- …

- De dire n'importe quoi ?

- …

Remus eut un regard qui semblait dire « si tu fais ça je te mords » mais Sirius ne s'arrêta pas.

- Allez, Mumus, arrêta de faire la tête.

- … *self-control*

- Honey-Moony, maney-mo, catch the bad wolf by his toe, Honey-Mooney ~, chantonna le brun.

Remus se tourna vers leur « chef ».

- James, aurais-tu s'il te plaît l'amabilité de dire à Sirius que s'il m'appelle encore _une fois _comme ça, je le pousserai sous son cher gui de Brocéliande quand Severus Rogue passera par là ?

Il y eut un instant de silence plombé, puis Sirius devint tout blanc et James éclata de rire.

- Chut, les interrompit Peter, les voilà !

Ils se turent et tendirent l'oreille. Les bruits qui leur parvenaient ne laissaient effectivement aucun doute là-dessus, des convives du petit-déjeuner de Noël s'en venaient. De leur cachette, les quatre Maraudeurs virent arriver les premières victimes.

- Oh mon Dieu, souffla Remus en blêmissant.

- Trop cool ! S'exclamèrent les autres en cœur.

La farce commençait sur les chapeaux de roues, avec deux enseignants lève-tôt même les jours de fête. Le maîtres des potions, le professeur Even Vexen, et Monsieur Lauriam (Marluxia de son prénom), qui enseignait la botanique. Il n'avait pas son pareil pour rempoter des mandragores, dompter des Tentacula vénéneuses ou tailler des filets du diable, mais comment allait-il s'en sortir face au redoutable chimiste ?

… Pas trop mal.

L'étreinte fougueuse ressembla davantage à une prise de catch (avec german-souplex et étranglement des yeux) qu'à un tendre baiser. Mais cela fut plus qu'il n'en fallait à nos compères Maraudeurs pour devoir se mordre les joues pour ne pas rire.

Le bruit des élèves qui arrivaient sembla sortir les deux professeurs de leur transe. Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, s'envoyèrent des regards confus/mortifiés/répugnés (« Horreur et dégoûtation ! » semblaient crier leurs globes oculaires prêts à jaillir de leurs orbites pour se carapater très loin, histoire de n'avoir plus jamais à se poser sur le visage de l'autre) et s'enfuirent chacun de leur côté. On ne les revit pas de la journée, mais étant donné que c'étaient les vacances, personne (hormis les instigateurs de cet infâme complot) ne le remarqua.

Les garçons se tinrent à carreaux derrière leurs rideaux pendant un moment. Comme il n'y avait pas cours les gens arrivaient au compte-gouttes, mais c'était bien mieux. Ils pourraient mieux profiter de chaque « incident » tranquillement.

Un petit groupe de filles de cinquième année passa. Selphie Tilmitt, de Poufsouffle, Kairi Shinoda, de Gryffondor, suivies par Naminé Tristella et Xion Ino de Serdaigle. Cela tourna rapidement au flou artistique, et les garçons ne rirent guère, trop occupés à profiter du spectacle…

Un peu plus tard, on vit passer deux sixième année. Un Serdaigle, Ienzo Zexion, croisa un Poufsouffle, Demyx Nine. Pour le plus grand plaisir d'un nouveau groupe de filles qui descendaient à ce moment l'escalier, des sixième année de Gryffondor (Belle, Jasmine, Blanche, Alice, Ariel, Aurora et Cindy – on les connaissait dans toute l'école comme les « Princesses de Cœur », elles étaient un peu le pendant féminin des Mauraudeurs, sauf qu'au lieu de rivaliser de roublardise et de mesquinerie, elles rivalisaient de gentillesse et de générosité – berk ), ils échangèrent un magnifique baiser qui promit de rester dans les annales des filles de Poudlard pendant quelques années.

Ienzo étant connu pour son caractère timoré, sombre et renfermé, et Demyx pour sa timidité dès qu'il s'agissait d'histoires de cœur, leur unique réaction lorsque les effets de la plante se dissipèrent, fut de tourner les talons et de déguerpir chacun de son côté. Eux non plus ne refirent pas surface avant le lendemain. Jusqu'à la fin de leur scolarité, ils ne devaient jamais s'adresser la parole, et nul ne les vit jamais échanger même un regard.

Puis deux rires masculins retentirent. Les Maraudeurs tendirent le cou (même Remus, malgré ce qu'il voulait bien dire). Enfin, des Serpentards !

Un septième année, entra dans le hall suivi d'un cinquième année qui faisait une tête et demi de moins que lui. Les Maraudeurs ricanèrent. Gros poissons. Axel Lee et Roxas Sky. Ils n'avaient jamais eu affaire à eux, mais ils étaient toujours tombés d'accord pour dire qu'ils étaient trop clean pour des Serpentards. Très bien. Ils allaient payer pour… euh, il y avait _certainement_ une raison ! Ils ne la connaissaient pas, c'était tout.

Les deux garçons traversèrent le hall en discutant, s'approchèrent du gui, passèrent en-dessous et tout coup…

… Rien.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'interrogea James à voix basse en regardant d'un air dépité les deux adolescents qui marchaient toujours paisiblement vers la grande salle (qu'ils seraient les premiers à atteindre sans encombre ce jour-là).

- C'est bizarre, ça devrait pas… ah bah, si, regardez.

Un autre Serpentard qui venait de passer par là, dont ils ne connaissaient pas le nom mais reconnaissaient les cheveux argentés, était en train de rouler le patin de l'année à un petit Gryffondor qui répondait au nom de Sora Hikari et que les Maraudeurs aimaient bien. Ils éprouvèrent un bref élan de culpabilité (le mot-clé de cette phrase étant bien sûr « bref ») en le voyant se pendre au cou de l'argenté et l'embrasser – bien que le mot « embrasser » ne semblât pas parfaitement adapté. En fait, on aurait plutôt dit qu'il essayait de lui dévorer le visage. Dire que ces deux là ne pouvaient pas se croiser sans s'insulter… Les Maraudeurs se tenaient les côtes, riaient à s'en faire mal.

Par Merlin… la journée promettait d'être riche !

Harry Potter se déroule en Angleterre, considérez cette phrase comme étant « en Français dans le texte »

_**AKUROKU**_

**Note de l'auteur : Oui, je sais, vous vous sentez floués. Oui, je sais, vous me trouvez méchante. Oui, je sais, vous trouvez ça injustifié… Tout ce bordel pour rien du tout ! **

**Pourquoi ne s'est-il rien passé, à votre avis ? Laissez-moi vos idées en review ! La justification sera postée avec le thème suivant!**

**Note de l'auteur bis : Petit concours : la première personne à justifier correctement l'absence d'AkuRoku dans ce chapitre aura le droit de me donner des « contraintes » (ou des indications, vous voyez ça comme vous voulez) pour le thème restant de son choix. Pareil si quelqu'un arrive à retrouver de quelle chanson je me suis inspirée pour cette réplique : « **- Honey-Moony, maney-mo, catch the bad wolf by his toe ».

**Indices : L'interprète est très à la mode en ce moment et n'est pas encore majeur, dans aucun pays XD Certains l'adorent, d'autres considérer que l'écouter, c'est la Honte avec un grand H. **


	73. I can't

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Bêta-lecture :** Lyly [u]

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku (Axel/Roxas pour les néophytes ))

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ?) Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionnés ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Résumé : **_UA. Où la loyauté n'est pas toujours récompensée. Première partie._

**Traduction du titre : **«_ Je ne peux pas _»

**Auto-évaluation : *****

**Note de l'auteur: hé bien j'ai été étonnée de voir, la semaine dernière, que quasiment tout le monde avait trouvé la réponse aux questions! Effectivement, Axel et Roxas ne se sont pas embrassés parce qu'ils sont déjà attirés l'un par l'autre et qu'ils sont habitués à lutter contre leur désir mutuel. Et l'interprète "mystère" était bien Justin Bieber, mais moi j'aime bien ses chansons :-p Félicitations donc à Kitty Purple qui a été la première à répondre!  
**

_**A**_xel et _**R**_oxas en cent thèmes.

_I Can't_

Agenouillé sur la pierre froide, Roxas attendait que le Supérieur parle. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes déjà qu'il était entré dans la salle du Conseil suite à une convocation, et il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il était là.

Les plus éminents membres de l'Ordre étaient rassemblés là, à le regarder par-delà la table de bois à laquelle ils étaient assis. Roxas essayait de deviner les raisons de sa présence. Il lui semblait n'avoir commis aucune erreur, pourtant, il n'avait – du moins, lui semblait-il – rien fait de mal.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait se trouver là sans raison. Il y avait plusieurs possibilités, mais aucune ne lui semblait juste.

Ils pouvaient vouloir lui confier une mission de la plus haute importance. Cela l'aurait étonné, il était le dernier membre de l'Ordre, le treizième. Il n'était là que depuis un an, et avait peu d'expérience. Même s'il avait, selon son instructeur, beaucoup de potentiel, il n'y avait que très peu de chances qu'on le choisisse pour une mission spéciale.

Il ne s'était distingué par aucun coup d'éclat, il n'y avait donc aucune raison qu'on fasse tout ce remue-ménage pour le féliciter ou le récompenser.

Aucun membre plus haut gradé que lui n'était mort, n'avait déserté ou quoi que ce soit qui eût laissé une place libre et justifié un éventuel changement de son statut dans l'Ordre.

Non, c'était un mystère.

- Debout, dit soudain le Supérieur.

Roxas obéit. La voix de Xemnas était froide et hautaine, mais ce n'était ni bon ni mauvais signe. Il était comme ça tout le temps.

- Roxas, tu es le treizième membre de l'Ordre, commença Saïx, le bras droit du Supérieur. Tu es encore aujourd'hui le dernier arrivé dans notre congrégation.

Roxas hocha la tête. Le Treizième Ordre était un groupuscule obscur, une société secrète dont il n'avait toujours pas bien saisi les objectifs, malgré qu'il en fît partie. Tout ce qu'il savait avec certitude, c'était qu'ils louaient parfois leurs services en tant que mercenaires à des gens assez riches pour les payer, puisque c'était ce à quoi lui-même occupait ses journées en dehors de l'entraînement.

- En tant que membre, tu es supposé avoir appris notre Code. Les connais-tu ?

Comme pour Xemnas, la mauvaise humeur de Saïx était proverbiale et n'était pas un indice quant à ce qu'il pensait. Néanmoins, une telle question ne laissait rien présager de bon.

- Oui, répondit Roxas, qui commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

- Dans ce moment, cites-nous le quatrième article.

Roxas réfléchit un instant et éprouva un élan de perplexité. Celui-là, il était sûr de ne pas l'avoir enfreint.

- « Tout membre de l'Ordre qui refuse d'obéir à un ordre direct se rend coupable de trahison envers chacun de ses frères. Ce crime est passible de la peine capitale. » Récita l'adolescent.

Il vit ses supérieurs acquiescer d'un air satisfait mais ne parvint pas à en éprouver de soulagement. Il ne voyait pas où tout cela menait, et il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

- Que dit le neuvième article ? Demanda le Supérieur de sa voix grave et profonde.

Roxas réfléchit à nouveau pendant quelques secondes puis blêmit.

- « L'application de la peine capitale relève des responsabilités du membre le moins ancien de l'Ordre. » Cita-t-il avec un peu de difficulté, l'estomac tordu d'horreur.

Voilà qui justifiait sa présence ici alors qu'il n'avait strictement rien fait. Il l'avait toujours su, mais il connaissait plusieurs autres membres qui n'étaient jamais passés par là, pour la simple et bonne raison que d'autres étaient arrivés après eux avant que cela ne soit nécessaire. Il avait toujours espéré – et au fond de lui, il s'en rendait compte maintenant – _cru _qu'il en irait de même pour lui.

Il eut un bref vertige.

Qui s'attendaient-ils à le voir exécuter ?

- Nous avons malheureusement dû en arriver aux dernières extrémités avec un membre de l'Ordre qui est rentré d'une mission qu'on lui avait confiée sans l'avoir remplie, et qui a refusé catégoriquement de repartir pour faire ce qui lui avait été ordonné, expliqua Xemnas, toujours la même absence d'expression sur le visage.

- Nous avons tenté de le raisonner, car il s'agit là d'un élément que nous ne souhaitions pas perdre. Mais il s'est obstiné dans son refus et ne nous laisse pas d'autre choix. Comme tu le sais, c'est à toi qu'incombe la tâche d'appliquer notre sentence.

Roxas hocha la tête, plus pour montrer qu'il avait entendu que pour marquer un quelconque assentiment. Il se sentait mal. Mais ses interlocuteurs semblaient s'en soucier comme d'une guigne, pour peu qu'ils s'en fussent même aperçus. Saïx se tourna vers le Supérieur.

- Voilà qui est décidé, dit-il. Demain, à l'aube, cela vous convient-il, mon Seigneur ? Le huitième membre…

Il poursuivit sa conversation avec leur chef sans remarquer que l'adolescent venait d'écarquiller les yeux d'horreur et de passer du blanc au gris.

Roxas était pétrifié.

Il était arrivé dans l'Ordre une année plus tôt. Le Supérieur l'avait trouvé errant sur les routes non loin de l'endroit où se trouvait le quartier général du Treizième Ordre. Lui-même n'en gardait qu'un très vague souvenir, s'étant trouvé à ce moment là dans un état d'hébétude qui avait duré encore une bonne semaine. Aujourd'hui comme à l'époque, il ne pouvait faire que des suppositions sur les raisons qui avaient provoqué cette aphasie chez lui, et ce pour une simple et bonne raison : il était totalement amnésique. Personne ne savait ce qui lui était arrivé, mais on supposait qu'il avait subi un choc si puissant qu'il en avait perdu la mémoire.

Il n'avait alors su se souvenir que d'une seule et unique chose. Son prénom.

Xemnas aurait pu le laisser où il l'avait trouvé. Il aurait probablement fini par mourir d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais le Supérieur l'avait ramené avec lui dans l'enceinte de la Citadelle et, lorsque sa mémoire avait recommencé à fonctionner et à enregistrer les évènements qui se déroulaient autour de lui, il avait plus ou moins déjà intégré l'Ordre.

Quand il avait eu repris un minimum conscience et recouvré ses facultés d'expression, le Supérieur lui avait attribué le numéro 13 et l'avait attribué, lui, à la « garde » du huitième membre de l'Ordre, Axel.

Au début, Roxas se souvenait bien qu'Axel n'avait pas été enchanté de cette responsabilité. Il n'avait pas été très réactif, non plus, mais cela n'avait duré que quelques jours.

Le huitième membre n'avait que quatre ans de plus que lui, il était jeune, doté d'un caractère flamboyant et d'un curieux sens de l'humour. Il parlait sans arrêt, souriait tout le temps, et s'était très bien accommodé de la présence silencieuse du garçon à ses côtés. Il lui parlait, sans vraiment s'inquiéter d'obtenir des réponses. Il l'emmenait partout avec lui, lui expliquant le fonctionnement de l'Ordre, dispensant ça et là conseils et mises en gardes plus ou moins avisés, le présentant aux autres membres.

À son contact, Roxas s'était remis à vivre.

Après quelques semaines d'adaptation, l'adolescent avait commencé à s'entraîner avec son binôme. Axel était un assassin, il l'avait rapidement compris. Cela se devinait un peu à sa façon de bouger, souple et féline. Autant Axel pouvait être bruyant en paroles, autant il ne faisait pas le moindre bruit en se déplaçant. Roxas le savait capable de tuer si vite et si discrètement que même dans une rue bien éclairée et pleine de monde personne ne se serait rendu compte de rien. Il lui avait même montré, une fois. Il s'était tenu devant lui, normalement, et l'instant d'après – il avait bougé si vite qu'il ne l'avait pas vu faire et n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait – il était dans son dos, une main pressée sur sa bouche et l'autre posée sur sa gorge. « Tu es mort. » avait-il déclaré en souriant. Impressionné, Roxas avait depuis toujours observé ses mouvements pour tenter de deviner comment il s'y prenait, mais cela semblait quelque chose de parfaitement naturel chez lui, quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait maîtriser si on ne l'_avait _pas.

Axel avait tenté de former Roxas à sa discipline – il utilisait comme armes deux chakrams, de grandes lames circulaires hérissées de pointes acérées. Mais Roxas manquait de la souplesse et de la fluidité de mouvements nécessaire à l'utilisation de telles armes, et du détachement indispensable à la fonction d'assassin. Il avait finalement appris à manier l'épée, et les joutes amicales qui l'opposaient à Axel au cours des entraînements avaient révélé un grand potentiel guerrier chez lui. D'aucuns se demandèrent si cela n'était pas en lien avec son mystérieux passé.

Ils étaient devenus amis, d'abord. Puis leur relation avait évolué. Pas vers quelque chose que Roxas avait pu nommer, simplement… vers quelque chose d'_autre_. Axel était la personne la plus proche de lui, la personne qui comptait le plus. Il occupait la plus la plus importante dans sa vie, il passait son temps avec lui, libre ou non, il lui manquait quand il partait en mission. Ils riaient ensemble, ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre, ils avaient construit quelque chose que Roxas chérissait plus que tout au monde, et qu'il avait considéré comme acquis.

- Je ne peux pas.

Les autres membres cessèrent de parler et se tournèrent vers lui. Il serra les poings pour empêcher ses mains de trembler. De désespoir… et de peur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

La voix de Xemnas avait atteint un nouveau degré de froideur – c'était donc possible. Roxas eut un frisson et se raidit, soutenant son regard malgré sa peur et sa gêne. Le Supérieur lui avait sauvé la vie et il ne voulait pas le décevoir, ni se montrer ingrat. Mais ce qu'ils lui demandaient de faire…

- Je ne peux pas, répéta-t-il.

Xemnas échangea un regard sombre avec Saïx. Roxas déglutit. Il savait ce que sa décision impliquait, mais cela n'y changeait rien. Axel était son meilleur ami. Jamais il ne lui ferait de mal.

- Tu sais ce qui t'attends si tu désobéis, Roxas, intervint Zexion, le tacticien.

Roxas frémit. Il lui avait toujours collé des frissons dans le dos, lui, et il n'avait pas eu besoin des avis d'Axel pour ça. Zexion était un personnage hautement inquiétant, toujours à moitié caché derrière ses cheveux. Ce qu'on voyait de son visage n'était qu'un masque, beau mais impénétrable. Le blond hocha lentement la tête.

- Je vous demande pardon, seigneur, dit-il en s'adressant à Xemnas. Je vous suis infiniment reconnaissant de ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Je vous dois la vie, et vous avez le droit de me la reprendre. Je n'ai jamais voulu vous décevoir. Mais je ne peux pas.

Xemnas le regarda. Malgré la chaude couleur cuivrée de ses iris, ses yeux étaient glacés.

- Ainsi, tu préfères mourir avec Axel qu'accomplir ton devoir ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Roxas sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il avait toujours éprouvé un respect sans bornes pour cet homme qui était son sauveur. Il l'avait toujours observé de loin, il l'avait toujours admiré. Et malgré l'absence totale de relation entre eux, il avait toujours pensé qu'au fond, il devait éprouver un peu d'affection pour lui, puisqu'il l'avait sauvé.

Maintenant, il faisait face à ce visage inexpressif, et il comprenait qu'il s'était trompé.

Xemnas n'aimait personne.

- Oui, répondit-il avec difficulté.

Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel Roxas entendit son cœur battre à une vitesse folle, pendant lequel il attendit la peur au ventre le verdict du Supérieur.

- Alors qu'il en soit ainsi, lâcha l'homme sans sourciller. Zexion ?

Le tacticien se leva et vint vers Roxas, qui ne bougea pas. Manifestement, ils attendaient de la résistance, mais le jeune chevalier se laissa emmener sans broncher. Il était sous le choc. Il sentit le jeune homme le prendre par le bras et l'emmener, et il se mit en marche, complètement dans le brouillard.

Ils traversèrent la Citadelle et descendirent vers les cachots. Roxas regarda sans vraiment les voir ces couloirs qu'il avait arpentés pendant un an, ce décor qui était celui de la seule maison qu'il ait jamais connue, aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, et qui lui semblait complètement étranger à présent. Il était dans un état second.

- Il n'est pas trop tard pour te raviser, dit Zexion, le sortant de sa torpeur.

Roxas ne répondit pas.

- La douzième membre est en mission pour l'instant, elle ne sera pas revenue avant deux ou trois jours, poursuivit-il, la voix pressante. Tu peux encore changer d'avis. Je plaiderai ta cause. Tu es très jeune, tu es sous l'influence d'Axel, je trouverai les mots. Je peux te sauver. Ne meurs pas pour lui, Roxas.

Il s'arrêta. Roxas se tourna vers lui, et croisa son regard. Ce qu'il y vit le pétrifia.

- Je ne peux pas, répéta-t-il encore une fois, d'une voix étranglée.

La main qui tenait son bras le serra à lui faire mal, et il eut peur. Il n'avait jamais parlé avec le sixième membre, qui était l'un des fondateurs de l'Ordre et qui, de par son statut, ne frayait guère avec les membres d'un rang inférieur au sien. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre l'intérêt soudain qu'il semblait soudain lui marquer. Et la colère qu'il pouvait lire dans son œil.

- Zexion…

Il regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient à l'entrée des cachots, l'endroit était désert.

- Ne meurs pas pour lui, répéta-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Roxas déglutit et secoua la tête. Le visage de Zexion se tordit en un rictus, et brutalement, il le saisit par les poignets, le plaqua sans douceur contre un mur et l'embrassa, si violemment que Roxas sentit ses propres dents lui blesser les lèvres. Un cri de surprise et de douleur lui échappa, et l'autre membre en profita pour forcer l'entrée de sa bouche.

L'adolescent ferma les yeux et attendit qu'il arrête, et poussa un gémissement plaintif lorsque l'autre, en s'écartant, lui mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure, ravivant la douleur de ses meurtrissures. Les gestes de Zexion se firent tendres, comme pour effacer sa violence, il fit glisser ses lèvres dans le cou de l'adolescent et y déposa des baisers humides. Roxas se raidit, frissonnant.

- Zexion, geignit-il. Arrête… Je t'en supplie…

Le sixième membre s'immobilisa avant de s'écarter. Il lâcha même ses poignets, mais ce fut pour coller tout son corps contre le sien, s'accoudant sur le mur de chaque côté de sa tête. Roxas se retint de crier de dégoût et se contraignit à soutenir son regard.

- Je peux te sauver, Roxas. Ne meurs pas pour lui.

Toujours les mêmes mots. Le jeune garçon secoua la tête à nouveau. Il tremblait, il avait la nausée et du sang dans la bouche. Il eut peur que Zexion ne recommence à le brutaliser, mais il s'écarta de lui et se remit à marcher comme si rien ne s'était passé, en le tenant simplement par le bras.

Roxas le suivit, muet.

L'odeur minérale des cachots lui envahit les narines. En fait de cachot, il n'y avait, dans les caves de l'Ordre, qu'une seule grande cellule devant laquelle ils s'arrêtèrent. Zexion décrocha la clé, qui pendait à un crochet, une distance suffisante pour qu'il soit impossible de s'en emparer. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers Roxas qui frissonna. Il avait toujours mal au cœur.

- Ton épée, dit-il.

Roxas se défit à contrecœur de la ceinture à laquelle pendait le fourreau, et la lui remit. Zexion la prit et l'attacha autour de sa propre taille.

- Tu peux toujours changer d'avis, Roxas. Je reviendrai avant la fin.

Il lui caressa doucement la joue, le faisant tressaillir, puis ouvrit la grille de la cellule. Roxas y entra et, sans se retourner, il écouta la clé tourner dans la serrure. Un instant de silence témoigna de l'hésitation de Zexion, dont il sentit encore le regard peser sur sa nuque, puis des pas s'éloignèrent.

Il faisait sombre. Une unique torche brûlait, accrochée plus loin dans le couloir, et sa lumière ne suffisait pas à dissiper l'ombre. Roxas se mit à trembler. Tout le rattrapa, et il fut saisi brutalement par la peur, l'angoisse et le dégoût. Le goût écœurant du sang lui soulever l'estomac et il tomba à genoux, nauséeux. Mais au lieu de se mettre à vomir, il commença à pleurer, une main plaquée sur ses lèvres douloureuses.

- Roxas ?

Il se redressa, l'oreille tendue. Il crut d'abord que Zexion était revenu, puis qu'il avait rêvé. L'appel avait été tellement faible… Mais il regarda autour de lui, tentant de percer l'obscurité, et il réalisa qu'en fait, il ne devait pas être seul dans cette cellule…

- Axel ? Appela-t-il à son tour d'une voix étranglée.

- Je suis là.

Il tendit l'oreille pour entendre d'où venait là réponde et se dirigea dans cette direction, à genoux et à tâtons. Il finit par trouver le corps de son ami, couché sur la pierre froide. Il était glacé.

- Roxas, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Axel.

Sa voix était… pas faible, mais éraillée. Comme s'il avait trop crié. Les yeux de Roxas s'habituèrent rapidement assez à la pénombre pour qu'il puisse distinguer le corps d'Axel, et il blêmit.

- Seigneur, exhala-t-il. Axel… que t'ont-ils fait ?

_**AKUROKU**_


	74. Pen & Paper

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku (Axel/Roxas pour les néophytes ))

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ?) Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionnés ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Résumé : **Où une lettre d'adieu plonge Sora dans un profond marasme.

**Traduction du titre : **«_ Crayon et papier _»

**Auto-évaluation : *****

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR: Je sais que je devrais avoir honte de demander mais je le fais quand même. J'ai créé une page sur un réseau social que, sans doute, vous connaissez tous, je vous donne un indice... fesse de bouc x) Cette page s'intitule: "pour que le boy's love devienne un genre littéraire reconnu". Si vous avez un compte, faites y un petit crochet et aimez! J'ai besoin de soutien, c'est pour la Cause. **

**Bonne lecture et merci d'avance.**

_**A**_xel et _**R**_oxas en cent thèmes.

_Pen &Paper_

_Cher Bien-aimé,_

_ Je t'écris cette lettre alors que tu n'es plus là, et depuis longtemps déjà. Mais j'ai besoin de le faire. Il le faut._

_C'est le milieu de la nuit. Sora s'est endormi il y a des heures. C'est le moment où je peux exister. Quand il dort, de son sommeil le plus profond, quand sa conscience est enfouie profondément dans son esprit, enroulée dans les voiles des rêves et totalement au repos, la mienne peut prendre le contrôle. C'est la première fois que je me sers de cet état de fait pour réellement _faire _quelque chose. La première et la dernière. _

_Je me suis levé du lit, dans ce corps qui n'est pas le mien, et je tiens ce crayon avec une main qui n'est pas la mienne. Mais c'est bien mon écriture, je la reconnais. J'ai besoin de t'écrire cette lettre. C'est la dernière chose que je ferai._

_Sora est un être humain, il a de nombreux amis, des gens qui ont besoin de lui, et tout le monde se souviendra de lui comme du garçon qui a sauvé les mondes. Lea a été vivant et réel, il a eu une famille et une histoire. Mais moi… Et toi… Nous n'avons été que deux Similis… Deux créatures même pas réellement vivantes. Personne ne se souviendra de nous. Je ne veux pas me résoudre à n'avoir jamais existé. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'écris cette lettre. Quelqu'un, la première personne qui passera, la lira. Lira nos noms, notre « histoire ». Quelqu'un qui portera le souvenir ce que nous avons été et de notre amour, même sous la forme d'un lambeau de mémoire si profondément enfoui qu'il n'y repensera jamais._

_Je veux que nous ayons existé. _

_Axel, mon amour, mon cher bien-aimé. Je regrette tant, je regrette tout. Je regrette d'être parti et de t'avoir quitté. Je voulais revenir. Je voulais apprendre qui j'étais, puis revenir vers la Citadelle et vers toi, mais j'ai été idiot. Je n'en ai pas eu le temps, je suis tombé dans un piège et tout a été détruit. Aujourd'hui, je sais tout, je comprends tout, j'ai même un cœur, et ce que je ressens avec le plus d'acuité, c'est à quel point tout cela est futile. La seule chose qui comptait, je l'avais, c'était toi. C'était nous. Tu avais donné un sens à ma vie, et je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte à temps. Je m'en veux d'avoir refusé de te faire confiance, je regrette de ne pas t'avoir écouté, de t'avoir tourné le dos. J'étais tellement en colère contre toi, et les dernières fois que je t'ai parlé, ça a été pour te dire des choses odieuses. Je m'en veux tellement. _

_Tu étais prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour moi. Tu _as_ fait n'importe quoi pour moi, et tu y as perdu la vie sans savoir que je te voyais, que je t'entendais, que j'étais là tout le temps._

_Son immobilité a paralysé mes bras, le jour de votre première rencontre, alors que je voulais te serrer contre moi, retrouver la chaleur de ton corps contre le mien. Contre le sien ?_

_Son silence a étouffé ma voix, étranglé mes hurlements, tu la douleur hallucinante lorsqu'il t'a regardé mourir sans verser une seule larme. Il n'a même pas eu conscience de ma présence, il ne s'en est jamais rendu compte. _

_Il ne verra pas la différence quand je ne serai plus là. _

_Nous nous sommes promis de nous retrouver dans une autre vie. Il est temps pour moi d'honorer cette promesse. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir complètement. J'ai peur de la perte totale de ma conscience. La chose la plus difficile dans tout ça, c'est d'abandonner ton souvenir. Tous les précieux moments que nous avons passé ensemble avec Xion, mais surtout ceux où nous étions seuls. Mais s'il y a réellement quelque chose _après, _je sais que tu m'attends. Je viens te rejoindre._

_Quand j'aurai terminé cette lettre, je retournerai dans le lit et je m'endormirai. Pour toujours. Je vais arrêter de me battre pour rester conscient. Je me dissoudrai enfin en lui, totalement, et il ne restera plus rien de moi. Plus rien de nous à part cette lettre. _

_Axel, mon amour. Tu as été la flamme qui éclairait ma vie. Pardonne-moi de ne pas l'avoir réalisé à temps. Les choses auraient pu être si différentes si je ne m'étais pas fourvoyé à ce point. Tu m'as rendu heureux alors que je n'avais même pas de cœur. Avec toi, j'étais complet, moi aussi. Je n'avais besoin que de toi, tu étais tout pour moi. Dès notre première étreinte, j'ai su que je ne voudrais jamais plus être serré dans d'autres bras que les tiens. Dès notre premier baiser, j'ai su que je ne voudrais plus jamais embrasser d'autres lèvres que les tiennes. Je chérissais par dessus tout les souvenirs que nous avons construits ensemble. Les couchers de soleil. Et les glaces à l'eau de mer. Je t'aimais, je t'aime encore. Mon Axel. Pardonne-moi._

_J'ai été bête, mais je viens te rejoindre. Attends-moi._

_ A toi pour toujours,_

_ Roxas._

Sora reposa la lettre sur son bureau. C'était de la folie, et pourtant… C'était bien son papier à lettre, une de ses enveloppes. Il l'avait trouvée posée là, en se réveillant. Libellée d'un « A qui de droit ».

Roxas, et Axel.

S'il avait su…

Il ne s'était jamais douté qu'une autre personnalité était cachée en lui, luttant pour ne pas disparaître. De la douleur que Roxas avait éprouvée. Était-il réellement parti ? Il ne sentait effectivement pas de différence.

Mais il avait mal au cœur. Il n'aurait rien pu faire, même s'il avait su.

Ils s'étaient aimés. Tellement.

Avec ses moyens, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour eux.

Il regarda autour de lui et son regard s'arrêta sur une boîte plate et rectangulaire, en carton bleu nuit. Elle avait contenu une paire de gants, un cadeau du Roi. Il y déposa la lettre avant de se tourner vers le coffret en bois laqué qui contenait ses porte-clés. Il fouilla dedans jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve celui qu'il avait reçu d'Axel, celui qui transformait la Keyblade en Ignescence. Il n'eut qu'une seconde d'hésitation avant de le déposer avec la lettre.

Ce n'était qu'un maigre sacrifice.

Il sortit, emportant avec lui la boîte, et alla prendre le bac pour l'Île du Destin. Là où lui, Kairi et Riku allaient toujours pour jouer. Là où tout avait commencé. Le jour où les Sans-cœurs avaient attaqué leur monde, le jour où Riku s'était laissé emporter par les Ténèbres… Le jour de la naissance de Naminé, en réalité. En y repensant, la jeune Simili était venue au monde lorsque Kairi avait perdu son cœur en le lui confiant.

Le jour où le Sans-cœur de Xehanort s'était adressé à lui, semant le trouble dans son esprit.

« Celui qui ne sait rien ne peut rien comprendre. »

« Il y a tellement à apprendre… Et toi, tu ne comprends rien. »

Dans la cachette secrète derrière la cascade, la grotte où se trouvait la porte de ce monde.

C'était sa destination.

L'endroit n'avait pas changé. A droite, près de la porte, il y avait toujours le dessin qu'il avait gauchement gravé dans la pierre, lui tendant à Kairi un fruit Paopou, et qu'elle avait complété.

Sora posa son fardeau sur une grosse pierre et se mit à genoux. Il se mit à creuser un trou à deux mains, au pied du mur, et y enfouit la boîte. Il s'arma d'une pierre aux arêtes tranchantes et s'attela à graver un nouveau dessin. Il s'appliqua, soigneusement, et esquissa le visage d'Axel, avec ses tatouages et sa crinière de cheveux. Il connaissait le visage de Roxas pour l'avoir vu sur la photo que Riku lui avait laissée. Quand il eut fini les deux portraits, il leur ajouta à chacun un bras tendu vers l'autre, et qui tenait une glace à l'eau de mer. Ensuite, il chercha parmi les rochers une pierre plate assez longue.

C'est à cet instant là, quand il se saisit d'un grand galet et qu'il leva à nouveau son silex, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait.

Il ne sécha pas ses larmes, conscient qu'il serait le seul à jamais en verser pour les deux Simili. Il les laissa couler librement sur la pierre claire, tandis qu'il y gravait une épitaphe.

_En mémoire d'Axel et Roxas._

_ Ils ont existé, et ils se sont aimés._

Il déposa la lourde pierre sur le sol, au pied du mur.

Le maître de la Keyblade se releva et se brossa les genoux, les joues maculées de larmes et de poussière. Il regarda son œuvre avec tristesse.

Il avait sauvé les mondes à deux reprises, affronté des adversaires terribles, il avait accompli des exploits spectaculaires et inédits.

Mais à un homme qui s'était sacrifié pour lui sauver la vie, à un garçon qui avait été une partie de lui, à ces deux êtres tragiques qui s'étaient aimés envers et contre tout, il ne pouvait rien offrir de plus qu'une sépulture en hommage à leur amour.

Sora sécha ses larmes du revers de la main. Il éprouva un terrible sentiment d'impuissance, car pour la première fois de sa vie, alors qu'il avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir… Il avait conscience que ce n'était pas suffisant.

_**AKUROKU**_


	75. Broken Pieces

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Bêta-lecture :** Lyly [u]

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku (Axel/Roxas pour les néophytes ))

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ?) Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionnés ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Résumé : **_ « Plus je m'éloigne et plus je t'aime… »_

**Traduction du titre : **«_ Morceaux brisés _»

**Auto-évaluation : ****

**Note de l'auteur: Si certains d'être vous sont intéressés, je commence maintenant la publication de la traduction des cent thèmes sous le titre "100 themes about Axel and Roxas" dans la section anglaise.  
**

_**A**_xel et _**R**_oxas en cent thèmes.

_Broken Pieces_

_From: Flurry08-Xmail-com  
To: Key13__-Xmail-com_  
_Subject: RE : Tu me manque (encore)  
Date: Thu, 15 Jul 2010 00:20:09 _

Mon amour,

J'ai lu ton mail cet après-midi, au bureau, mais je n'ai pas pu répondre plus tôt. Je viens juste de rentrer, j'ai travaillé tard. Tu me manques aussi, douloureusement.

Par rapport à ce que tu m'as dit, j'avoue : c'est vrai, je ne vais pas bien. Pourtant, j'essaye de ne pas le montrer quand je t'écris. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que si on déprime tous les deux chacun de notre côté, qu'on rumine le fait que l'autre est triste aussi, l'un de nous va craquer. C'est pour ça que jusqu'ici, je me suis efforcé d'avoir l'air enjoué dans mes e-mails.

En même temps, ça ne pouvait pas marcher indéfiniment. Tu me connais trop bien.

Je ne mens pas quand je dis que le boulot est super – je le crois vraiment. Le truc, c'est que loin de toi, rien n'a de goût. Alors je m'ennuie au bureau, je m'ennuie en voiture, je m'ennuie chez moi, rien ne me plaît ni ne me distrait. Je n'arrive pas à apprécier quoi que ce soit. Tu me manques trop. Ma vie ces derniers mois a été une succession d'évènements qui n'ont pas mérité que je les retienne. Je pense que dans quelques années, j'aurai tout oublié de cette année que je passe séparé de toi. Je me répète sans arrêt qu'on le fait pour notre avenir, que quand on se retrouvera, on sera contents d'avoir mes économies et ton diplôme. « On le fait pour nous », c'est devenu mon leitmotiv. Un peu comme un mantra.

Voilà la vérité, mon ange. Loin de toi, je ne suis que l'ombre de moi-même, ne pleure pas – je sais que tes yeux brillent, là ! J'ai l'image imprimée dans ma rétine de la dernière fois que je t'ai vu pleurer et elle me fait mal.

Même si ça me brise le cœur, même s'il reste encore la moitié de cette interminable année à vivre sans toi, je ne regrette pas d'être monté dans ce train ce soir-là.

Je me rappelle tout dans les moindres détails. Je me rappelle parfaitement ton regard. Les lumières artificielles du quai ne suffisaient pas à éclairer l'océan de tes yeux qui en semblaient presque noirs, mais elles faisaient briller une autre eau, qui ruisselait sur tes joues. Je me rappelle comment tu t'es agrippé à moi. Je crois qu'à un moment, tu as sérieusement pensé à m'empêcher de partir. Souviens-toi, je t'ai serré dans mes bras, je t'ai dit de ne pas verser de larmes, que c'était inutile. Que tous les départs rapprochent les cœurs qui se séparent, que je serais avec toi, même si j'étais loin. Que je ne t'en aimerais que plus.

C'était la vérité. Même dans le train, quand je me suis assis sur la banquette, après que ta silhouette sur le quai ait disparu à l'horizon, j'ai regardé autour de moi. J'ai vu d'autres voyageurs, mais tous ces gens étaient tellement différents de moi que j'avais l'impression d'être dans une autre dimension, totalement à l'opposé de celle où eux évoluaient.

Pour eux tous, le train avançait vers une destination, vers quelque part ou quelqu'un. Pas pour moi. Pour moi, il ne faisait que s'éloigner de toi, et je le ressentais. Physiquement, je veux dire. Comme si le lien qu'on a construit tous les deux s'étirait entre nous, s'allongeait. Ça faisait mal. Au bout d'un moment, la sensation d'arrachement s'est stabilisée. La douleur n'a pas changé depuis. Ça fait six mois qu'il me semble que mon cœur essaye de sortir de ma poitrine pour courir te rejoindre.

Tu me manques tellement… Et c'est quand tu me manques le plus que je sais que nous avons eu raison de décider de ne pas nous voir épisodiquement au cours de cette année et de ne communiquer que par messages écrits. Je sais que si je te voyais, nos morceaux brisés reconstitueraient nos cœurs, nos lambeaux se recoudraient et que je ne pourrais jamais te quitter à nouveau. Je sais que si j'entendais ta voix, je bondirais, je sauterais dans ma voiture et je roulerais, je roulerais sans m'arrêter jusque chez toi. Je sonnerais à ta porte, je ne te laisserais même pas le temps de me faire entrer. Je te prendrais dans mes bras et je t'embrasserais à nous en faire perdre haleine. Je te ferais l'amour tout de suite, sur le sol, dans le couloir, sur cette moquette bleue que je n'aime pas. Je te serrerais dans mes bras, je dévorerais tes lèvres, ta peau, je te ferais crier mon nom jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies d'arrêter, ou que je perde conscience. J'ai tellement envie de toi, et tout le temps, que parfois j'essaye de faire semblant que tu es là. Je me couche seul dans un grand lit que j'ai choisi pour nous deux, trop grand, trop vide. Je ferme les yeux et j'essaye d'imaginer que tu es couché derrière moi, que si je me retournais je pourrais te toucher juste en tendant la main. Quand je pourrais sentir ton corps sous mes doigts. Mais je n'y arrive jamais, à cause de cette manie que tu es de toujours me toucher quand on est couchés. Que ce soit ton pied, ton genou contre mes jambes ou ta main, tes doigts reployés, sur mon cou ou mon épaule, dans mes cheveux… Je sais que tu n'es pas là.

Je t'ai toujours aimé, mais je n'ai ai jamais eu une conscience aussi aigue que depuis que je suis loin de toi. Paradoxalement, malgré la distance, j'ai l'impression d'être plus proche de toi qu'avant. Mais ce n'est sans doute qu'une impression provoquée par le sentiment omniprésent de ton absence, qui fait que je pense à toi absolument tout le temps. Il n'y a que deux secondes, le matin, quand je me réveille, que deux battements de cœur par jour, pendant lesquels j'oublie que tu n'es pas là. J'esquisse un mouvement pour te prendre dans mes bras, pour me blottir contre toi, mais avant que je l'aie achevé, j'ai repris conscience que l'autre côté du lit est vide. Et là, j'ai envie de pleurer et de crier tellement tu me manques, tellement ça m'arrache le cœur, les yeux, les ongles de douleur. Loin de toi, j'agonise.

Mais la moitié du chemin est fait. On est arrivés jusqu'ici, on a fait la moitié du chemin, alors il faut qu'on tienne. Et quand on se sera retrouvés, on ne se quittera plus jamais. Quand tu descendras de ton train, ce seront nos seules et uniques retrouvailles parce qu'on ne se séparera jamais. J'ai hâte que tu t'installes dans l'appartement. Je l'ai aménagé pour nous deux, mais j'ai toujours l'impression de vivre au milieu des caisses, de ne pas y être chez moi alors que bon, je paye quand même le loyer, j'ai choisi les couleurs pour la peinture et la moquette, j'ai choisi les meubles… J'ai toujours le sentiment de vivre dans une chambre d'hôtel. Ça ne changera pas tant que tu ne seras pas là. Ma vie, tout ce qui la constitue et ce qui m'entoure, n'est que la moitié d'un tout. J'ai besoin de toi. Quand je t'aurai retrouvé, je recommencerai à vivre et à me sentir chez moi. D'ici là, j'attends…

Je vais aller me coucher. Et comme tous les soirs quand je le fais, je rêve au jour où tu seras avec moi pour froisser ces draps.

Je t'aime,

Axel.

_« Car, parce que je pars  
Il y a de l'eau dans ton regard  
Mais les pleurs que tu pleures sont inutiles  
Car tous les départs  
Resserrent les cœurs qui se séparent  
Je serai bien que loin de toi  
Tout contre toi_

_Dans la nuit les trains voyagent  
Vers des villes et des visages  
Creusant dans nos cœurs  
Un écart lourd, tellement lourd_

_Plus je m'éloigne et plus je t'aime  
C'est le paradoxal système_

_Car, tous les départs  
Resserrent les cœurs qui se séparent  
Et les pleurs que tu pleures  
Sont inutiles  
Car en tous sens  
Attisés par la longue distance  
Je serai bien que loin de toi  
Tout contre toi_

_Plus je monte vers le nord  
Plus notre amour devient fort  
Rêveur absent, je serai comme ça  
A cause de toi_

_Plus je m'éloigne et je t'aime  
C'est le paradoxal système »_

(« _Paradoxal système_ », Laurent Voulzy)

_**AKUROKU**_


	76. Heal

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Bêta-lecture :** Lyly [u]

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku (Axel/Roxas pour les néophytes ))

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ?) Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionnés ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Résumé : **_Suite du thème n°73 : « I cant' ». Où des retrouvailles douloureuses on un goût de sang et de larmes._

**Traduction du titre : **«_ Soin _»

**Auto-évaluation : **

**Note de l'auteur : Plus on les aime, plus on les fait souffrir, hein… j'ai presque honte.**

_**A**_xel et _**R**_oxas en cent thèmes.

_Heal_

_« - Seigneur, exhala-t-il. Axel… que t'ont-ils fait ? » _

Roxas sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux de plus belle. C'était la première fois de sa vie, à sa connaissance, qu'il pleurait, mais il s'en souciait comme d'une guigne.

Son mentor gisait sur la pierre humide et froide, à plat ventre. Si sa voix lui était parvenue si faible, c'était en partie parce que sa tête reposait au creux de ses bras croisés. Il était nu jusqu'à la ceinture, si on exceptait les lambeaux qui restaient de ce qui avait naguère été une chemise en toile. Le tissu semblait noirci par endroit et Roxas se mordit les lèvres. La lumière trop chiche ne lui permettait guère de distinguer les couleurs mais il savait que c'était du sang séché.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Répéta la voix assourdie d'Axel.

- Et toi ? Répondit Roxas, encore trop sonné pour se soucier de son propre cas.

- J'ai posé la question le premier, railla le jeune homme gisant.

Le blond eut un sourire amer. Même la torture et la perspective de la peine de mort ne suffisaient pas à enlever à Axel ses manies de monsieur-je-sais-tout et son humour douteux.

- Je suis le dernier arrivé, tu le sais, répondit-il avec difficulté. Alors tu sais aussi ce qu'ils m'ont demandé de faire. Et j'espère que tu n'as pas pensé que j'en serais capable.

Axel grogna.

- Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup le loisir de réfléchir, j'avoue… Je suis désolé. Mais Roxas… Franchement, tu ne pourrais pas te forcer un peu, non ?

- Tu crois vraiment que le moment est bien choisi pour tes plaisanteries à deux sous ?

Roxas sentit une larme couler sur sa joue.

- Je ne plaisante pas. Ne meurs pas pour moi, je t'en prie… Dit avec sérieux la voix étouffée de l'assassin.

Roxas fut pris d'un haut-le-cœur incoercible. Il se plaqua une main sur la bouche pour contenir sa nausée. Les mêmes mots… que Zexion avait prononcés. Il ne voulait pas y penser.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda Axel. Il avait relevé la tête et sa voix était plus claire.

- Je ne pourrai jamais te faire de mal, répondit Roxas. Jamais.

- Roxas… Je suis plus mort que vif, regarde-moi. Tu me rendrais service.

- Arrête !

Il avait presque crié. Il y eut un instant de silence.

- Je ne pourrai jamais te faire de mal.

Axel reposa sa tête sur ses bras. Malgré ses beaux discours, il était trop éprouvé pour se lancer dans une argumentation. Roxas soupira.

Ses yeux avaient fini de s'accoutumer à la pénombre. Il pouvait à présent distinguer clairement les longues entailles qui striaient le dos de l'assassin. Le blond essuya discrètement ses joues et enleva son manteau, puis sa chemise et il alla prendre le broc d'eau qui se trouvait disposé près de la grille de leur cellule.

Il s'aida de ses dents pour déchirer sa chemise et trempa un morceau de tissu dans l'eau froide avant de l'appliquer avec mille précautions sur la peau blessée.

Axel frissonna et Roxas s'immobilisa.

- Je te fais mal ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Non, répondit le blessé. Au contraire, ça fait du bien. Ça calme la douleur. Mais ne te fatigue pas, c'est inutile.

Roxas émit un bruit exaspéré, à mi-chemin entre le reniflement et le grognement.

- Si tu n'as rien d'intelligent à dire, tais-toi. Je réfléchis.

Axel se tut. Avec patience et une infinie douceur, Roxas continua de baigner ses blessures. Il sentait les muscles du roux se détendre peu à peu malgré le froid, et lorsque l'eau eut dissolu tout le sang séché, il commença à retirer lentement un des lambeaux de tissu qui s'étaient incrustés dans les plaies. Axel se raidit brusquement et émit un sifflement de douleur. Le blond s'immobilisa aussitôt.

- Excuse-moi… Je ne peux pas laisser ça comme ça, ça va s'infecter.

- Roxas, je suis condamné à _mort_ ! Alors que ça s'infecte ou pas ne changera rien, si ce n'est qu'en plus de ça, j'aurai été torturé par mon meilleur ami !

Roxas encaissa le reproche sans broncher. La gorge serrée, il reprit le tissu humide, recommença à baigner les blessures d'eau fraîche et ne parla plus.

_**Nous**__ sommes condamnés. Parce que malgré ce que vous dites, toi et Zexion, je vais quand même mourir pour toi._

Quelques minutes passèrent, puis Axel remua. Juste assez pour pouvoir, lorsqu'il passa le linge humide sur son épaule, attraper son poignet. Roxas s'immobilisa, lâcha le tissu et laissa Axel emmêler ses doigts aux siens.

- Je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Si. Mais Roxas… s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas que tu… Je n'en vaux pas la peine. Et puis…

Il semblait chercher ses mots. Le blond serra sa main.

- Je préfèrerais tellement… que ce soit toi qui le fasses. Plutôt que n'importe qui d'autre.

- Axel… Je ne _peux pas_. Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai jamais tué personne et je… J'en suis incapable. Si je pouvais prendre ta place, je le ferais…

- … Je ne te mérite pas.

Roxas sentit son cœur manquer un battement et sa gorge se serrer davantage. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser les doigts d'Axel qui tenaient sa main, et resta ainsi un instant. Le jeune homme soupira.

- Allez, soigne-moi. Au fond, c'est toi qui a raison. On ne sait jamais, si un miracle se produisait…

L'adolescent sourit faiblement. Axel n'y croyait pas, c'était évident. Et lui… Il ne savait pas vraiment. Il savait juste qu'il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire, et qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Il se mit au travail avec mille précautions, frissonnant de froid.

Axel ne se plaignit plus. Roxas savait qu'il serrait les dents et les poings, il sentait que ses muscles se contractaient sans cesse. Sa respiration était irrégulière, parfois même haletante, et à deux reprises il se laissa même arracher un léger cri.

- Alors, finit par dire Roxas. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu as refusé d'exécuter un ordre ?

Axel s'appuya sur ses coudes. Laborieusement, il se redressa un peu pour pouvoir parler plus facilement.

- Il y a des semaines, commença-t-il d'une voix un peu rauque, j'ai été engagé par une espèce de société secrète. Ils ont signé un contrat avec l'Ordre pour louer mes services, la procédure habituelle… Sauf que c'était différent, d'habitude les gens m'engagent pour une seule intervention. Une personne ou plusieurs d'un seul coup, parfois il y a deux opérations mais rarement plus. Ces types-là… Ils se font appeler le Cercle des Juges. Ils faisaient appel à mes services sur le long terme. Soi-disant pour éliminer les membres d'une famille qui étaient impliqués dans de sombres affaires, des crimes crapuleux, mais que leur fortune préservait du châtiment qu'ils méritaient.

Il fit une pause, pendant laquelle Roxas termina de retirer un lambeau de tissu particulièrement récalcitrant. Axel se mordit les dents pour ne pas crier. Le blond lui annonça qu'il n'en restait plus qu'un et, soulagé, le jeune homme reprit le fil de son explication.

- J'ai exécuté tous mes contrats comme d'habitude. Rapidement et discrètement, sans poser de question. Il y a une semaine, j'ai éliminé le dernier membre de cette famille, un homme de mon âge. Je savais qu'il ne restait plus qu'une fille et un garçon de même pas douze ans. J'ai cru que j'en avais fini avec ce contrat-là et que l'affaire était réglée, mais j'avais tort. Il y a trois jours, j'ai reçu l'ordre d'éliminer les deux enfants – ngh !

Roxas avait sursauté, et ce faisant, tiré sur le lambeau qu'il était en train d'enlever. Le tissu s'était arraché sur toute la longueur restante. L'adolescent le jeta par terre.

- Excuse-moi ! Je n'ai pas fait exprès ! C'était le dernier, j'ai fini…

Il trempa un autre morceau de sa défunte chemise dans l'eau et entreprit de relaver le dos d'Axel. Le sang qui avait recommencé à couler des plaies tâcha de noir le tissu blanc et l'assassin se remit à parler.

- J'ai refusé l'ordre. J'ai protesté auprès du Cercle, et en les écoutant, j'ai compris à qui j'avais eu affaire. Tout ce qu'ils avaient cherché à faire en m'envoyant assassiner tous ces gens, c'était à s'approprier leur fortune. Ils étaient tous innocents…

Sa voix tremblait. Roxas posa une main sur son épaule nue et glacée, en évitant de son mieux les blessures.

- Je suis revenu à la Citadelle. Je n'avais pas pensé que quand je lui aurais expliqué les circonstances, Saïx m'ordonnerait d'y retourner et de m'exécuter.

- Et tu ne l'as pas fait, acheva Roxas en jetant le dernier morceau de sa chemise, trempé d'eau et de sang. J'ai terminé.

- Evidemment. Pourtant, comme tu le vois, ils ont des arguments frappants.

Roxas eut un petit rire amer.

- Oui. Manifestement, je peux m'estimer heureux d'être allé directement au cachot.

- Tu es un optimiste.

- Et toi tu m'étonneras toujours. Je peux te faire une confidence ?

- Bien sûr.

- Depuis que je te connais, je ne sais de ton « travail » que ce que toi et les autres m'en ont dit, et ce que tu m'as montré. Je te croyais sans pitié ni scrupule. Bien sûr, tu restes un assassin, et c'est quelque chose qui reste terrible mais… Au fond, tu es quelqu'un de bien. Je t'avais mal jugé. Je te demande pardon, Axel…

Le blessé essaya de se redresser, sans succès, et resta accoudé au sol pour répondre.

- Ne t'excuse pas. Tu es très jeune et je n'ai jamais attendu de toi que tu comprennes ou que tu acceptes ça.

- Tes intonations trahissent ta réponse. Tu es trop fatigué pour dissimuler un mensonge, Axel… Dis-moi le fond de ta pensée. Je te demande sincèrement pardon. Ne me réponds pas avec des phrases toutes faites…

- Aide-moi à m'asseoir.

Avec mille précautions, Roxas le soutint en évitant soigneusement de toucher ses blessures et le jeune homme s'assit. Il resta affaissé, les jambes croisées en tailleur et les coudes reposant sur les genoux.

- Tu devrais remettre ton manteau, tu vas prendre mal, dit-il sans relever la tête.

Roxas fit ce qu'il disait et attendit qu'il parle.

- Ça me peine énormément, finit-il par dire. Ça me fait mal d'entendre ça. Je croyais qu'on était amis, toi et moi. Je croyais que tu… m'aimais bien. Que tu m'appréciais.

Sa voix était mal assurée. Bien sûr, cela pouvait se mettre sur compte de l'état d'épuisement dans lequel il se trouvait, mais Roxas sentit son cœur flancher en l'entendant. Ce n'était pas ça.

- Oh, Axel, non ! Bien sûr que… Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Je suis ton ami, je t'apprécie énormément, je t'aime plus que bien ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je pensais que… qu'il y avait comme un côté de toi que j'aurais été le seul à connaître. Que c'était spécial parce que c'était moi. Je me sentais… privilégié.

Roxas, qui avait eu froid peu de temps avant, sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues avec une brûlure désagréable. Mais il faisait sombre et Axel ne pouvait pas le voir, ce rouge, alors il continua.

- Je suppose que c'était présomptueux de ma part… De me faire accroire que tu n'étais bon que pour moi. C'était égoïste et injuste pour toi et je suis tellement désolé… Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi.

Axel se redressa vaguement, avec un gémissement plaintif, et lui ouvrit les bras tant bien que mal.

- … approche-toi…, dit-il dans un souffle meurtri.

Roxas hésita brièvement, puis il se colla doucement à lui, reposant sa tête au creux de son cou et posant ses mains sur sa taille – là où il était à peu près sûr de ne pas toucher ses plaies. Axel noua mollement ses bras autour de lui et appuya sa joue sur sa tête, dans ses cheveux.

- Espèce d'idiot…, murmura-t-il. Je suis différent avec toi, bien sûr. Me vois-tu souvent sourire et rire avec d'autres ? Penses-tu que je tienne mes victimes dans mes bras avant de les exécuter ? Non, bien sûr que non.

Roxas enfouit un peu plus sa tête au creux de son épaule et ne répondit pas. Axel soupira.

- Merci de m'avoir dit tout ça. Ça me réconforte énormément de savoir que je compte pour toi.

- C'est toi, l'idiot, répliqua Roxas sans bouger. Si tu ne comptais pas pour moi, je ne serais pas là en ce moment.

Axel sourit vaguement dans l'obscurité.

- Tu as raison. Merci d'être là…

- Je suis heureux d'être dans cette cellule avec toi.

L'assassin eut un geignement de frustration.

- Je voudrais te serrer dans mes bras… mais je ne peux pas…

- On va faire mieux… Tiens toi tout seul un instant.

Roxas se dégagea et Axel dû se maintenir assis seul – l'adolescent dans ses bras, il s'était appuyé sur lui pour soulager les muscles de son dos qui criaient grâce à la moindre tension. Le garçon, lui se débarrassa de sa veste et l'étendit de son mieux sur la paillasse crasseuse qui occupait un coin du cachot. Après quoi, il lui fallut user de toute sa force de persuasion pour convaincre Axel d'accepter de se déplacer. Il alla à quatre pattes jusqu'à la couche de fortune et se coucha où il le pouvait – c'est-à-dire qu'il s'écroula à plat ventre sur Roxas qui était allongé sur le dos.

- Désolé, gémit Axel.

- Mais non, c'était le but…

Roxas remua un peu pour s'installer aussi confortablement que le permettait ce lit improvisé, et aida le blessé à s'installer les plus confortablement possible sur lit, écartant les jambes et l'enlaça avec précaution. Axel fit glisser ses bras meurtris autour de sa taille en ravalant sa douleur.

- Comme ça, murmura Roxas, je te tiendrai chaud et ton dos ne touche rien.

- Mmmmh.

- Tu es bien?

Axel attendit un instant avant de répondre :

- Tes os sont rudement pointus.

- … Idiot. Si tu préfères, je te laisse te faire grignoter par les rats sur la paillasse ou dormir à même le sol.

- Mais non… C'est que tu as de bêtes questions, aussi. Evidemment que je suis bien.

Ils remuèrent un peu pour s'installer aussi confortablement que possible, contre toute attente, s'endormirent presque aussitôt. Axel était épuisé, physiquement et moralement, et Roxas avait été mentalement très éprouvé par les derniers évènements. Ils sombrèrent donc tous deux dans un sommeil lourd, sans se rendre compte un seul instant d'un regard fixé sur eux, des yeux scrutateurs d'un observateur tapi dans l'ombre en silence qui resta un long moment encore à les regarder dormir…

_A_&_R_

Ils dormirent à poings fermés pendant un temps impossible à déterminer. L'absence de lumière du jour réduisait à néant toute possibilité d'arriver à se situer dans le temps. Ils auraient aussi bien pu avoir dormir une heure qu'une journée, mais quand il se réveilla, Roxas avait faim.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et se laissa submerger par l'horreur de la situation – il était inutile de lutter, il lui fallait accepter ce qui arrivait s'il ne voulait pas s'effondrer. Car il était impossible de nier ce qui se passait. Pas quand il était enfermé dans un cachot humide, couché sur une paillasse puante et que son estomac criait famine.

Mais s'il avait faim, songea-t-il, que devait-il en être d'Axel, qui était là depuis plus de deux jours ? Il glissa une main dans la chevelure rousse qui caressait sa mâchoire et enfouit son visage dedans en fermant très fort les yeux. Son cœur se serrait de désespoir. Que faire… ?

- Tu es réveillé ? Dit la voix d'Axel.

Roxas sentit ses lèvres qui bougeaient dans son cou et frémit.

- Oui. Je ne voulais pas te déranger.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis réveillé depuis un bon moment déjà.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui. Mais je suis tellement bien, là, que j'ose pas bouger…

Roxas haussa les sourcils, surpris, et sourit un peu.

- Tu n'as plus mal ?

- Tant que je ne bouge pas… Et puis ton contact est vraiment agréable. Je n'ai pas froid, non plus. Et tu sens bon.

Roxas sourit davantage, puis Axel se redressa lentement sur ses coudes, le regardant d'un air grave.

- Roxas…, dit-il d'une voix hésitante.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Répondit l'adolescent, d'une voix dont il ne parvenait pas à maîtriser le tremblement.

Mais Axel ne dit rien. Il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Roxas sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine et ses joues rougir à nouveau, et il ferma les yeux. Il ne put s'empêcher d'évoquer, pendant une seconde, le souvenir d'un autre baiser reçu à peine quelques heures plus tôt, mais ça, c'était tellement différent… Le contact de la bouche d'Axel sur la sienne, de son corps pesant sur le sien, ne lui donnait pas envie de fuir ni de mordre, comme il avait voulu le faire quand c'était Zexion qui l'avait embrassé. Il aurait seulement désiré pouvoir le serrer fort contre lui… mais sans lui faire mal.

Axel rompit rapidement le baiser et appuya son front contre le sien, les yeux fermés.

- Il y a une chose que je voudrais que tu saches…, dit-il d'une voix triste. Quand ils m'ont enfermé ici, j'ai pensé que je ne te reverrais jamais. Et j'ai tellement regretté de ne pas t'en avoir parlé, alors je veux le faire puisque grâce à toi, j'en ai l'occasion.

Roxas ne répondit pas. Il caressait la nuque de l'assassin du bout des doigts et attendait ses mots, le cœur battant la chamade.

- Je t'aime, Roxas, finit par dire Axel. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde.

- Axel…, murmura le blond dans un souffle étranglé.

- Tu n'as pas à me répondre si tu ne veux pas. En fait, je préfèrerais même que tu ne dises rien… Je ne veux pas gâcher le temps qu'il nous reste avec des discussions sans fin qui ne feront que te mettre mal à l'aise et me déprimer… C'était égoïste de ma part mais il fallait que je te le dise.

- Idiot !

Axel haussa les sourcils. Il ne s'était certes pas attendu à ce que Roxas l'insulte…

- Idiot, idiot, idiot ! Répétait l'adolescent d'une voix de gorge, en secouant la tête.

- Roxas… tu pleures ?

- Pourquoi tu… Que je ne dise rien ? Ne sois pas ridicule ! Moi aussi, je t'aime !

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis Axel prit le visage du garçon entre ses mains et l'embrassa à nouveau. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Roxas regarda le visage d'Axel penché sur lui, son sourire penché, ses cheveux rouges et son regard vert et félin… Puis, il écarquilla les yeux en réalisant qu'il le _voyait_.

- Axel, il y a de la lumière !

Le jeune homme entreprit se lever. Il commença à bouger avec des gestes extrêmement lents et précautionneux, puis plus librement. Il se sentait manifestement mieux qu'avant – les soins de Roxas et les heures de sommeil qu'il avait pris lui avaient rendu des forces. Il avait très bien dormi – compte tenu des circonstances. Son sommeil avait été sans rêves, profond, et réparateur. En se relevant, il songea que ça lui faisait quand même une belle jambe, de se sentir mieux. Il pourrait marcher d'un meilleur pas vers le billot, sans doute…

Roxas se releva, abandonnant la chaleur de son manteau sur la paillasse.

Il y avait à présent une torche qui brûlait dans le support fixé au mur d'en face. La lumière mouvante de la flamme éclairait relativement la cellule, et ce qui se trouvait par terre près de la grille. Quelqu'un avait fait passer des choses entre les barreaux et les avait laissées là, à leur disposition.

Roxas vit une grande couverture pliée avec soin. Dessus étaient posées deux chemises, ainsi que de la nourriture – rien que de très chiche, mais son estomac émit un rugissement de faim à la vue du pain. Il y avait également un broc posé à côté.

Il ressentit une très brève sensation de plaisir à la vue de ce supplément de confort – certes tout relatif mais dans leur situation…- avant de sentir un gouffre s'ouvrir dans son estomac, un vertige affolant qui manqua lui faire perdre complètement l'équilibre. Il porta une main à son front. Evidemment, qui avait bien pu faire ça ?

Qui, à part Zexion ?

A nouveau, le souvenir du baiser qu'il lui avait pris de force, de ses lèvres sur sa peau et de son corps pressé contre le sien le submergea de dégoût – une sensation encore renforcée par le fait qu'Axel l'avait embrassé, et que ça n'avait rien eu à voir avec ce geste brutal. Maintenant, en plus de l'horreur que lui inspiraient ces pensées, il se sentait mal vis-à-vis de l'assassin. Devait-il lui en parler ? Et que cherchait le sixième membre ? À adoucir sa captivité pour l'amadouer ?

- Roxas, ça ne va pas ?

Il sursauta presque et se tourna vers Axel.

- Tu n'as pas l'air bien… on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

- Ne t'inquiète pas… j'étais juste en train de me demander qui a laissé ça là…

- Bonne question, dit Axel en se retournant vers le petit tas. En tout cas, il ou elle n'a pas fait de bruit. Tant mieux…

- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda l'adolescent, préoccupé.

- Aussi bien que faire se peut, vu les circonstances… J'ai toujours mal – c'est peu de le dire – mais c'est beaucoup plus supportable qu'avant.

- Viens me montrer.

Ils se rapprochèrent de la grille de la cellule et Roxas observa le dos d'Axel à la lumière de la torche. Il était dans un état épouvantable, mais apparemment sain, et il n'y avait plus de tissu dans les plaies, et celles-ci étaient à présent sèches en surface et ne saignaient plus. Roxas soupira de soulagement. Il pouvait aider Axel à revêtir une chemise – ce qu'il se hâta de faire avant d'enfiler l'autre. Puis ils mangèrent aussi lentement que possible les quelques provisions et burent un peu d'eau claire. Roxas voulait en garder pour relaver son dos une fois que les plaies seraient suffisamment refermées.

Il luttait contre des moulins à vent et il le savait. Quel était l'intérêt de remettre le jeune homme sur pied si c'était pour qu'ils se fassent exécuter tous les deux ? Il n'en savait rien. Au fond de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que quelque chose arrive. Même si les chances étaient infimes, il le fallait. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

Combien de temps faudrait-il pour que Larxène rentre de mission ?

_**AKUROKU**_


	77. Mirror

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Bêta-lecture :** Lyly [u]

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku (Axel/Roxas pour les néophytes ))

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ?) Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionnés ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Résumé : **_Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme. Ou pas. _

**Traduction du titre : **«_ Miroir _»

**Auto-évaluation : ****

_**A**_xel et _**R**_oxas en cent thèmes.

_Mirror_

« Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme ». C'est ce qu'on appelle un proverbe. Mais à quel point celui-ci peut-il s'appliquer à des êtres sans cœur ? Et qu'est-ce que l'âme ? Les similis en ont-ils une, ou souffrent-ils d'un handicap, d'un manque supplémentaire ?

Aucun d'entre eux ne s'était jamais posé la question. Aucun des membres de l'Organisation n'avait jamais parlé de ça. Ils étaient tous beaucoup trop focalisés sur leur quête d'un cœur pour ses soucier d'yeux, d'âmes, ou de proverbes.

Moi, je me pose la question. Moi qui écris, je parle pour la première fois à la première personne et je m'interroge.

Quand on voit le regard cuivré de Xemnas, couleur ô combien chaleureuse, on est rapidement détrompé par leur expression indifférente et froide.

Quand on croise celui, jaune et acéré, de Saïx, on est presque pétrifié sur place tant il est inexpressif alors qu'il peut, en dix secondes, devenir brûlant d'une agressivité effrayante. La rage du Numéro VII est-elle le signe de la présence d'une âme en lui, d'émotions qu'il ne devrait pas éprouver, où est-elle simplement, comme le dit l'opinion générale à ce sujet, le symptôme des effets de la lumière de Kingdom Hearts sur le Devin Lunaire ?

Qui sait ?

Ceux qui rencontrent les yeux pâles de Demyx les trouvent tour à tour mélancoliques, rêveurs ou perplexes. Mais à nouveau, son caractère enjoué, son attitude désinvolte semblent démentir ce que dit son regard. Mais Demyx est possédé par la musique. N'est-ce pas l'apanage des artistes que d'être imprévisibles et contradictoires ? Ce n'est pas non plus chez lui que nous trouverons une réponse.

Zexion, lui, est un comme un miroir brisé dont il ne resterait qu'une moitié. Ses cheveux à la couleur si étrange masquent son œil gauche, et nous ne pouvons voir que le droit, à l'iris gris ardoise impassible. Impassible Zexion ? Studieux et calme, certes, mais pas imperturbable… L'Histoire nous a montré un garçon pusillanime et manipulateur. Que dire de l' « âme » de Zexion ? C'est une bonne question. Peut-être simplement qu'il ne faut pas juger les gens trop vite.

Que dire, aussi, du regard vert et félin d'Axel, de ses yeux magnifiques à l'aspect sauvage encore accentué par ses tatouages ? Un regard tantôt agressif, tantôt moqueur ou meurtrier, des émeraudes aux multiples facettes au sein desquelles se dissimule quelque chose de sombre et de secret – tel le grain de sable au cœur d'une perle – sa culpabilité. Axel était beaucoup de choses un assassin, un menteur, un manipulateur et un traître, un bien triste tableau pour de si jolis yeux… Mais il avait une conscience et des convictions, et par moments il aurait bien aimé oublier tout ce qu'il savait pour ne pas avoir à mentir à Roxas, pour ne pas devoir lui cacher les réponses qu'**il** cherchait si désespérément et que le menteur qu'il était connaissait. Il ne pouvait que se mordre la langue quand le jeune Porteur de la Keyblade lui parlait de ses doutes et de ses interrogations, quand il se confiait à lui, son meilleur ami, alors qu'il savait à quel point Roxas l'admirait et lui faisait confiance. Il savait que Roxas avait longtemps pensé qu'il avait réponse à tout, jusqu'à ce qu'il en vienne à ces questions-là. Et Axel aurait aimé ne réellement pas savoir. Je ne sais pas si Axel connaît ce proverbe, mais s'il c'était le cas, je mettrais ma main au feu qu'il espérerait qu'il soit faux et que Roxas ne puisse lire dans ses yeux sa culpabilité et sa traîtrise.

Et Roxas… Parlons-en. Des yeux plus bleus que le ciel et l'océan, grands et frangés de cils blonds – le regard de l'innocence même. Mais bon, ses yeux sont à peu près le seul trait physique qu'il ait gardé de Sora, donc il ne faut pas s'en étonner… Roxas, innocent ? Peut-être. Au fond, il n'a même pas un an. Il est tellement jeune et c'est vrai, dans un sens, innocent. Mais ses yeux trahissent tant d'états d'esprit différents qu'il est difficile de se fixer. C'est comme un kaléidoscope de cristal bleu marine. Roxas sait être tour à tour teigneux, gentil, souriant, amorphe et indigné. Ses yeux reflètent incompréhension, colère, joie, désespoir, interrogation, déception, plaisir, amertume, volonté ou détermination. Parfois ses yeux n'expriment rien, mais quand cela arrive, c'est qu'il est sincèrement indifférent. Roxas se démarque en cela – en plus de toutes les autres choses qui le rendent « spécial » parmi ses congénères similis – du reste de l'Organisation XIII. Qu'il ait ou non une âme, ses yeux reflètent toujours son état d'esprit. Il suffit de les regarder pour le comprendre, Roxas ne dissimule rien, il exprime. Toujours.

« Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme. ». Après cette courte réflexion, je ne sais pas plus qu'avant si les similis en possèdent une malgré leur absence de cœur. J'écris ceci tel que cela me vient, et ce qui en ressort, pour moi, c'est qu'à nouveau, Roxas est bien différent des autres… Mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose.

_**AKUROKU**_


	78. Are you challenging me?

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Bêta-lecture :** Lyly [u]

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku (Axel/Roxas pour les néophytes ))

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ?) Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionnés ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Résumé : **_Ou comment remixer le cliché des débuts hésitants sur la banquette arrière de la voiture de papa en version Akuroku._

**Traduction du titre : **«_ Tu me mets au défi ? _»

**Auto-évaluation : *****

_Happy i__n the club with a bottle of red wine_

_Stars in your eyes 'cause we're havin' a good time_

_Eh-eh, eh-eh, so happy I could die_

_Be your best friend, yeah I'll love your forever_

_Up in the clouds we'll be higher than ever_

_Eh-eh, eh-eh, so happy I could die and it's alright_

(Lady Gaga _'So happy I could die'_)

_**A**_xel et _**R**_oxas en cent thèmes.

_Are You Challenging Me ?_

Trop bu. Trop fumé. Raconté trop de conneries.

Il leur avait pris la lubie de se faire une de ces soirées entre potes qu'on voit dans les films pour ados. Garer la voiture de papa en haut d'une colline, boire comme des trous et discuter toute la nuit en trippant sur les étoiles.

Pour ce qui était des étoiles, ils avaient pu se les foutre au cul. Le ciel était couvert de nuages malgré la chaleur un peu humide de la nuit d'été. Pas un rayon de lune ne perçait la voûte ouatée et le seul éclairage provenait du plafonnier moribond, tellement encrassé par la nicotine que la lumière était complètement assourdie et peinait à passer au travers. Par contre, niveau alcool et discussion surréaliste jusqu'à des heures indues, ils avaient été comblés au-delà de leurs plus folles espérances. Aux bouteilles de bière (achetées chez l'épicier du coin par celui qui était majeur) et au magnum de vodka (piqué à son grand frère par celui qui ne l'était pas) ils avaient ajouté vingt dollars d'herbe dont la majeure partie parfumait maintenant l'intérieur de la voiture qui aurait bien besoin d'être aérée et purgée avant d'être restituée à son propriétaire.

L'une des deux silhouettes étroitement enlacées sur la banquette arrière laissa échapper un gémissement étouffé.

Les bouteilles de bière vides traînaient par terre, l'une était allée se coincer sous le siège conducteur. La bouteille de vodka au quart pleine était posée dans le coin formé par le dossier du siège arrière et la portière. Des cartons enroulés puis perdus et des feuilles froissées, témoins de l'amenuisement progressif de la sobriété des deux amis, étaient également éparpillés un peu partout. Un joint roulé à la va-comme-je-te-pousse attendait dans le cendrier incrusté derrière le frein à main que quelqu'un l'allume et tire dessus, mais les occupants du véhicule avaient les lèvres occupées à autre chose et semblaient ne pas vouloir s'interrompre… Comment en étaient-ils arrivés à se retrouver dans cette situation ?

Trop bu. Trop fumé. Raconté trop de conneries…

Rendus à un certain moment de la soirée, ils en avaient eu marre de se cogner les mains dans le levier de vitesse à chaque fois qu'ils se passaient la bouteille ou le pétard et comme il n'y avait de toute façon aucune vue à admirer, ils avaient migré vers la banquette arrière. Ils l'avaient reculée et avancé les sièges avant au maximum pour avoir un maximum de place. Deux joints et un demi-litre de vodka plus tard, ils avaient entamé une conversation un peu mesquine, critiquant à loisir le physique des personnes qu'ils fréquentaient, et il était vrai que certains de leurs potes avaient une dégaine plutôt remarquable. L'un des potes en question, un type assez carré avec un beau visage et une voix grave, se teignait les cheveux en rose et avait pour les fleurs une véritable passion, « une pure tapette ! », avait conclu avec une gravité presque crédible l'un des deux protagonistes. Ce à quoi l'autre avait répliqué, rieur :

- Toi ! T'es pas bien ou quoi ?

- 'rquoi ?

- Mais vas-y, ça s'fait pas de traiter les gens de tapette.

- Rooooh, tu sais que j'l'adore. J'le traite de folle hurlante quatre fois par jour et ça l'fait bien marrer !

- T'es super mal placé pour faire des remarques en plus !

- Ça veut dire quoi ça, exactement ?

- C'que j'ai dit et pis c'est tout. Avec la dégaine de minette que tu te tapes, c'est vraiment la charité qui se paye l'hôpital… euh…

- Quand on sait pas boire on boit pas.

- Pédale.

- J't'emmerde.

- Et moi j't'encule, c'est plus profond.

- Même pas cap' !

- Oh, m'cherche pas toi, sinon un d'ces quatre matins tu vas t'réveiller en ayant mal au cul et faudra pas v'nir demander pourquoi…

- T'es _même pas cap'_ de m'embrasser !

- Tu veux parier ?

Et avant que l'autre ait pu répondre, il l'avait chopé par le colback et lui avait plaqué ses lèvres sur la bouche. Il n'avait pas réfléchi sur le moment, il avait seulement réagi à la provocation et saisi au vol une occasion en or de lui clouer le bec à peu de frais, mais quand leurs lèvres s'étaient touchées, l'atmosphère avait changé radicalement dans l'habitacle. Son sang avait commencé à circuler plus vite, tout d'un coup, une chaleur bizarre lui avait noué les tripes et il avait eu envie de recommencer. Il avait suspendu son mouvement de recul en s'écartant et était resté ainsi à quelques centimètres de son visage, à fixer ses yeux. Il avait vu ses paupières se clore à demi quand son regard s'était baissé pour regarder sa bouche. Dans la pénombre, il ne pouvait voir grand-chose de son expression mais il avait décidé d'interpréter ce qu'il voyait comme une invitation. Il avait fait machine arrière comme au ralenti, franchi la distance fragile qui séparait leurs visages et initié un nouveau contact. L'autre avait réagi lentement, laissant leurs bouches se toucher, leurs lèvres s'ouvrir progressivement les unes contres les autres. Il avait hésité à y mettre la langue puis au fond, quand le vin était tiré il fallait le boire alors il avait penché la tête et mordu doucement la lèvre inférieure de son ami pour quémander sa permission, qui ne s'était pas fait attendre.

Ils étaient restés immobiles, sans se rapprocher, à s'embrasser longuement sans oser faire un pas de plus, tous les deux inquiets de la réaction de l'autre. Finalement, une main avait osé se lever et caresser doucement la joue de l'autre qui, encouragé par ce geste, s'était senti libre de glisser les mains autour de sa taille. Ils avaient essayé de se coller l'un à l'autre, chose que le fait d'être assis l'un à côté de l'autre rendait, sinon impossible, pour le moins et malaisée et inconfortable. Alors celui qui avait embrassé l'autre en premier s'était redressé et avait enjambé les jambes de son partenaire pour s'assoir sur ses genoux.

Le baiser s'était totalement débridé, et celui qui était assis sur la banquette serra les hanches de l'autre entre ses mains, le faisant bouger un peu et lui arrachant le gémissement que nous avons entendu tout à l'heure. Puis il s'écarta, les lèvres humides et le corps tendu, abandonnant la bouche avide de l'autre qui ne dit rien, se contentant d'essayer de calmer l'emballement de son rythme cardiaque.

- J'avais jamais… fait ça avant…, haleta le jeune homme.

- Tu veux dire, avec un autre mec… ?

- Ouais.

Il fit glisser ses doigts sous son t-shirt et caressa sa taille. Il transpirait et sa peau était chaude et un peu humide, et sa voix tremblait un peu quand il répondit.

- Et t'en pense quoi ?

L'autre prit sa nuque d'une main et l'embrassa à nouveau à pleine bouche avant de le relâcher et de recommencer à lui câliner le bas du dos, le faisant frissonner.

- J'crois qu'j'ai envie d'essayer…

L'autre eut un petit rire.

- Pourquoi tu t'marres ?

- C'est pas c'qu'on est déjà en train de faire ? Essayer ?

- Sois pas con… Tu veux pas continuer ?

Il fit remonter ses mains le long de son dos, le dénudant un peu, et fit courir ses ongles entre ses omoplates.

- Mmmmh… Si, mais… tu veux faire quoi ?

Il avait voulu dire « Jusqu'où tu veux aller ? » mais il avait préféré le formuler autrement.

- J'sais pas… et toi ?

- J'sais pas… Juste…

Il frissonna quand les ongles de l'autre atteignirent le bas de son dos, ses reins, la partie de son corps la plus sensible à ce genre de stimulation à sa connaissance.

- Juste… t'arrête pas…

- T'inquiète…

Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser, et deux autre mains se perdirent dans les plis de vêtements qui devinrent rapidement l'Ennemi Public N°1. Qui était le crétin des Alpes qui avait inventé le t-shirt ? Finalement, les deux amis s'écartèrent, à bout de souffle, et décidèrent d'un commun accord de se débarrasser de ces objets inutiles et encombrants. Celui qui était adossé à la banquette pris l'autre par la nuque et se mit à déposer des baisers sur sa gorge avant de faire courir sa langue le long d'une de ses clavicules, goûtant le sel de sa peau. Le silence de l'habitacle était lourd de soupirs.

- Attends…, dit-il. Retourne-toi.

L'autre s'exécuta sans poser de question, se levant et se rasseyant sur ses genoux, cette fois dos à lui. Il l'attira vers lui, son dos contre son torse, et tendit le bras pour attraper la bouteille. Il en avala quelques longues gorgées en laissant sa main dériver sur le torse de l'autre, effleurant les pointes durcies par l'excitation, avant de lui passer la bouteille.

Le cadavre en verre roula sur le sol et partit se loger sous le siège passager alors que le garçon se démanchait le cou pour embrasser son ami, joignant leurs bouches enflammées par l'alcool.

Il songea vaguement que le contact un peu douloureux d'un truc dur comme de la pierre coincé sous son dos aurait dû le répugner mais qu'en fait il trouvait juste ça… que ça lui _plaisait_.

- C'est un peu… bizarre, non ? Haleta-t-il.

L'autre lui mordillait le lobe de l'oreille en continuant de caresser son corps offert. Il laissa ses mains glisser entre ses jambes et remonter et il se cambra soudain, en étranglant un cri.

- T'aime pas ?

La question semblait un peu malhonnête puisqu'il avait les doigts serrés sur son entrejambe à travers son jean.

- Ah… si… Je me demande juste… ce qu'on pensera de ça… demain…

- Pense pas à demain, mec… C'est peut-être bizarre mais si ça doit être bizarre pour être aussi bon… Alors j'suis à fond pour la bizarrerie… Putain ça me fait un effet dingue… pas toi ?

- Mmmh… s-si… j'avais jamais… senti des trucs aussi…

Il ne trouvait pas ses mots, que ce fût la faute de l'alcool, de l'herbe ou de ce qu'il éprouvait. Il avait l'impression que sa conscience avait été éjectée de son corps et qu'il n'était plus qu'une concentration pure de désir à l'état brut, tout ce qui comptait c'étaient toutes ces sensations… L'autre lui mordit doucement la nuque en accentuant la pression de sa main sur lui et il cria faiblement.

- Ah ! Oh, non, a-arrête…

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux pas ? T'y es presque, je l'sens…

Et il appuya ses paroles d'une caresse supplémentaire. Mais c'était trop apparemment, et l'autre immobilisa sa main de la sienne.

- Arrête, s'te plaît…

Sa voix plaintive doucha un peu l'autre qui s'arrêta aussitôt.

- Pardon, j'arrête. J'suis désolé…

- Non…

Le garçon remua et se redressa avant de se retourner pour se remettre face à lui.

- J'veux pas… comme ça…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- J'sais pas…

Ils essayèrent de se coucher sur la banquette mais c'était bien trop exigu. Finalement, ils ouvrirent une portière et s'extirpèrent du véhicule avec la vague intention d'incliner le siège passage et de le reculer pour s'y installer, mais ils s'écroulèrent dans l'herbe sèche. Couché à plat dos en riant de l'état déplorable dans lequel ils se trouvaient, le garçon attira de nouveau son compagnon vers lui.

Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent. Des doigts se glissèrent sous la ceinture d'un jean et caressèrent du bout des ongles la légère proéminence formée par le coccyx.

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux… S'il te plaît…

La voix du jeune homme s'était faite suppliante sous la caresse.

- J'sais pas... J'veux juste pas que… J'veux que… toi aussi, tu…

Un nouveau baiser fit taire ses débuts de phrases incertains. L'autre avait compris.

- On fait comment ?

- J'en sais rien…

- Tu veux que…

Silence entrecoupés de soupirs. Ils voulaient tous les deux la même chose sans le formuler consciemment en cet instant précis, leurs deux corps tendus par le désir comme deux arcs bandés presque jusqu'à se rompre. Ils auraient voulu que le temps s'arrête sous ce ciel aveugle, que la nuit et l'ivresse durent toujours, pour qu'ils puissent continuer à se caresser sans jamais se demander s'ils n'étaient pas en train de faire une connerie.

- Tu veux qu'on… le fasse ? Demanda une des deux voix, étouffée dans le baiser. L'autre réfléchit un petit instant avant de répondre.

- Non… J'suis pas assez déchiré pour pas m'dire qu'on pourrait l'regretter… J'ai pas envie d'te perdre…

- T'as raison…

- Je sais…

- On fait comment ?

- J'en sais rien…

Mais leurs corps savaient, eux. Le garçon attira son partenaire sur lui et écarta les jambes. Il avait juste eu envie de sentir sa peau nue contre le sienne mais la décharge de plaisir qui lui vrilla l'aine lui suggéra qu'ils tenaient peut-être quelque chose. Le contact avait arraché au jeune homme une plainte.

- Putain… c'est pas possible, c'est pas le truc… le plus excitant… que t'aies jamais fait ?

- Carrément.

Ils avaient fermé les yeux. La tension continua d'augmenter au rythme de leurs mouvements – un rythme qu'ils avaient rapidement trouvé, synchrone, juste ce qu'il fallait, sans même se toucher réellement, autrement qu'à travers leurs vêtements. Un rythme qu'ils ressentirent le besoin urgent d'accélérer, encore et encore, de plus en plus vite. Et la tension qui montait, encore et encore, de plus en plus haut.

- Je vais…

La phrase reste inachevée. Personne ne la finit jamais celle-là,de toute façon, c'est inutile. Tout le monde la comprend dès les deux premiers mots.

- Moi aussi…

La tension s'écrase sur le ciel comme un feu d'artifice. Ils étranglent un cri, ils tremblent, serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Leurs cœurs cognent l'un contre l'autre, comme s'ils essayaient de sortir de leurs thorax pour se rejoindre et se toucher.

Le jeune homme se redresse sur les coudes. Ils sont en sueur en à bout de souffle. Il l'embrasse paresseusement, l'autre lui rend son baiser, puis il replie les jambes et parvient à se maintenir en équilibre vacillant à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. L'autre n'apprécie pas vraiment l'absence soudaine de contact.

- Reviens, quémande-t-il en tirant mollement sur sa nuque.

- Mec, je t'aime.

- Putain, vieux, t'es mort torché, dis pas de conneries…

- C'est pas des conneries… Je t'aime.

- Non, crois-moi… C'est les endorphines mixées avec l'alcool et la beuh qui t'font dire ça…

- J'ai envie d'un joint.

- Qu'est-ce que j'disais ?

- Je t'aime _et_ j'ai envie d'un joint.

- Demain tu te rappelleras même pas avoir dit ça… Et si tu t'en rappelles, j'te promets de faire comme si moi j'avais oublié comme ça t'auras pas trop la honte…

- Là, c'est TOI qui raconte d'la merde… Je t'aime, j'te dis. Même que j'suis heureux, là.

Le garçon ne rit plus. Il a mal au ventre de le voir le regarder comme ça.

- Non, s'il te plaît. Arrête, c'est pas drôle. J'ai pas envie qu'tu m'dises ça.

L'autre est arrivé au bout de ses forces musculaires et se laisse à nouveau glisser sur lui, puis à côté contre lui, parce qu'il n'a pas envie de l'écraser et qu'il éprouve maintenant de l'appréhension.

- Pourquoi ? Ça te dégoûte, c'est ça ?

- Mais non, bien sûr que non… M'fais pas tes yeux d'chat perdu, après c'qu'on vient d'faire ensemble je serais gonflé d'prétendre que ça m'débecte, tu crois pas ?

Le jeune homme sourit de soulagement et l'embrasse sur la bouche.

- T'as aimé ? Il demande contre ses lèvres.

- Même plus que ça.

- Moi aussi… mais pourquoi tu veux pas que j't'aime alors ?

Le garçon plisse les yeux. Les nœuds dans son ventre sont encore plus serrés. Il veut qu'il l'aime, mais pas qu'il le lui dise et le regrette le lendemain.

- T'occupe, vieux. J'suis stone…

- Tu m'aimes pas ?

- Putain, me demande pas ça.

Et puis finalement, le garçon se dit que se son ami dit des conneries, il a le droit d'en dire aussi. Le lendemain de la veille, il est toujours temps de retirer ce que tu as dit, pense-t-il. Il regarde l'autre dans les yeux et passe un bras autour de sa taille pour se coller à lui.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Les deux amis s'endorment dans l'herbe qui pique mais ils s'en cognent. Leurs mains s'égarent encore dans leurs cheveux et sur leurs flancs jusqu'au moment ou ils sombrent définitivement dans le sommeil, sans se rendre compte que les nuages sont partis, chassés par le chaud vent d'ouest qui soufflent souvent sur ces petites villes de Pennsylvanie, et qu'au-dessus de leur promontoire brillent maintenant un croissant de lune argenté et des étoiles étincelantes.

_**AKUROKU**_


	79. Drink

**Auteur :** Fire Serendipity

**Bêta-lecture :** Lyly [u]

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku (Axel/Roxas pour les néophytes ))

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ?) Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionnés ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Résumé : **Alcool + testostérone = cocktail Molotov ? Mentir c'est mal mais parfois la vérité peut se révéler pire.

**Traduction du titre : **« Boisson»

**Auto-évaluation : ******

_**A**_xel et _**R**_oxas en cent thèmes.

Drink

* * *

_We'll always be _

_best friends_

_Something between _

_You and me…_

_(Hooverphonic 'Out of Sight')_

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

- Je savais… Non, j'espérais que je te trouverais là.

- Ça répond pas à ma question.

Je me tourne vers lui. Il a l'air mal à l'aise. Il peut. De toute façon, je ne veux ni le voir, ni lui parler.

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire

- C'est pas de bol pour toi alors, parce que j'ai aucune envie de t'écouter. Je m'en vais.

- Roxas !

- _Quoi ?_

- S'il te plaît, c'est important.

Il me regarde, l'air suppliant. Je m'en tape, je le lui dis.

- Tu m'as écouté toi, ces derniers temps ?

Touché. Il baisse la tête. Mon cœur flanche. Comment en est-on arrivé là… ?

On est les meilleurs amis du monde… Enfin, on était. Et je suis peut-être à l'origine de cet odieux imparfait mais je ne suis pas celui qui a commencé.

On se connaît depuis l'enfance. Pour moi, il avait surmonté ses préjugés et mis de côté ses idées négatives sur l'homosexualité, et ce depuis le jour où je lui avais avoué être attiré par des garçons. Il m'avait accepté tel quel, en me demandant juste en riant de lui promettre de ne pas tomber amoureux de lui.

Et oui, j'ai promis. Et oui, j'ai menti. C'était il y a cinq ans, et à l'époque je l'aimais déjà. Je l'ai aimé dès que j'ai été en âge de perdre mon cœur au profit de quelqu'un. Qu'est-ce que j'ai essayé, pourtant, de la tenir, cette promesse…

Axel en parlait de temps en temps sur le ton de la plaisanterie, même s'il m'est arrivé de me demander s'il ne cherchait pas à se rassurer, à ce que je lui confirme que non, vieux, t'inquiète, ton pote homo ne rêve pas de coucher avec toi.

Ça me faisait mal. Je luttais de toutes mes forces contre ce que je ressentais et à chaque fois qu'il me sortait une blague là-dessus j'avais envie de chialer, c'était comme s'il me disait « Je ne t'aimerai jamais, oublie-moi ». J'essayais. Sans succès. Alors j'ai fait une autre promesse, à moi-même. Que jamais il ne saurait, que jamais je ne tenterais quelque chose avec lui, que je ferais en sorte que mes sentiments ne soient jamais une gêne entre nous. Je me suis juré de protéger notre amitié, de le protéger, lui, de moi.

Et cette promesse-là, je l'ai tenue. Même si ça m'a parfois fait souffrir à en hurler, je l'ai tenue. J'ai bravement dissimulé mon attirance pour lui et ça avait très bien marché jusqu'à récemment.

Ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé. C'est de sa faute. C'est lui qui m'a cherché – et bien cherché. Non, j'ai pas mérité la façon dont il m'a traité. Et même en sachant ça, ça me fait mal quand j'y pense.

Ça s'est passé il y a trois semaines. On était sortis boire un verre pour fêter l'anniversaire d'un pote. Le pote en question est parti après un moment avec le reste du groupe pour aller en boîte. Axel et moi, c'est pas du tout notre truc – trop de bruit, trop de monde, on n'y voit goutte et puis si t'aimes pas la musique tu peux te brosser.

Donc on est resté au bar pour s'en jeter encore un. Puis deux. Puis trop pour moi, je ne sais plus exactement mais lui n'avait clairement plus les yeux bien en face des trous si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Je suis – j'étais ? – son meilleur ami. Alors j'ai fait ce que fait le meilleur ami le moins raide dans ce cas-là, je l'ai raccompagné chez lui. C'était le plus proche et j'avais la vague intention de pieuter sur son canapé. Je l'ai soutenu tout le long du chemin et c'est là que ça a commencé à déconner. Sur le moment, j'ai cru que je me faisais des films, mais je pouvais pas m'empêcher de trouver qu'il se collait trop à moi, que ses mains se retrouvaient bizarrement à des endroits inappropriés et ses bras pas nécessairement là où auraient dû simplement pour chercher un appui. J'ai ordonné à mon imagination trop fertile et débridée par l'alcool d'arrêter de prendre ses rêves pour des réalités et on est arrivés devant son immeuble.

Pendant qu'on attendait l'ascenseur, je lui ai demandé ses clés. Il m'a répondu dans un borborygme de mec bien bourré qu'il en savait rien. Je lui ai dit qu'il fallait bien qu'il sache, que j'allais tout de même pas lui faire les poches mais rien à en tirer. Alors je lui ai fait les poches. Et j'ai fait ça de la façon la plus honnête possible, et m'interdisant d'en profiter, et pourtant j'aurais pu, un peu, et ça ne lui aurait fait aucun mal…

Mais le regard qu'il me faisait ! Quand j'ai enfin réussi à choper son trousseau et que je l'ai sorti de sa poche, c'est lui qui m'a chopé, par les poignets. Et son geste avait été bien vif et précis vu l'état d'ébriété avancé dans lequel il était. Et il me regardait droit dans les yeux avec une expression que je lui avais jamais vue avant et j'ai eu terriblement envie de l'embrasser. Je l'aurais peut-être fait, je n'en sais rien. Il m'était déjà arrivé plusieurs fois d'avoir à refouler des pulsions subites dans ce genre-là mais jamais je l'avais ressenti aussi fort. Le truc c'est qu'on saura jamais si j'aurais fini par l'embrasser ou pas, parce que c'est _lui_ qui l'a fait ! Il ma plaqué contre les portes de l'ascenseur et il m'a roulé le patin de l'année, et ce avec beaucoup de conviction je trouve, pour un hétéro angoissé à l'idée que je puisse avoir envie de lui.

Je voulais le repousser, mais comment j'aurais pu ? J'avais réussi, avec les années, à censurer tout désir en moi de l'approcher. Mais là, c'était lui qui m'embrassait, lui qui avait fait le premier pas, et ça, même dans mes fantasmes les plus délirants, je n'y avais jamais pensé. Ça m'a totalement pris de cours. Et j'ai juste réussi à m'accrocher à son cou et à l'embrasser aussi.

L'ascenseur a fait « DING », les portes se sont ouvertes. On est presque tombés dedans, on est allés se cogner dans le mur en face. Il a écrasé le bouton de son étage au radar avant de recommencer à m'embrasser.

Il avait pas le droit, pas le droit de m'embrasser comme ça, de me faire faire perdre les pédales comme il l'a fait. J'avais lutté pendant des années, j'avais réussi. C'est lui qui a tout foutu en l'air.

Arrivés à son étage il m'a recollé dans la porte, celle de son appart' cette fois. Il m'a prit les clés et il a fourragé derrière moi pour ouvrir. J'étais complètement à bout de souffle. Et quand il a eu fini par réussir à ouvrir la porte, il a fallu trois secondes chrono pour qu'on se retrouve dans son lit.

Là, il y a une alarme qui a commencé à hurler dans ma tête. Je pouvais pas le croire, qu'on se retrouvait comme ça au pieu, sans crier gare. Mais il était remonté à bloc. Et j'aurais pas pu l'arrêter, même si je l'avais vraiment voulu. Même soûl il était toujours nettement plus fort que moi.

Il se collait contre moi, m'embrassait encore et encore, il n'arrêtait pas de me _toucher_ et d'une façon tellement… Comment j'aurais pu résister, hein ? Je rêvais de lui depuis tellement longtemps, je le _voulais_ depuis tellement longtemps, il fallait que je le touche, c'était obligé. Dix minutes et on était nus et il continuait de se presser tout contre moi et j'avais l'impression d'être au bord de la rupture. Et puis je l'ai regardé.

J'oublierai jamais ses yeux à ce moment-là. J'oublierai jamais son regard, son air suppliant et paumé, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Evidemment. Je me suis demandé : « Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? ». Evidemment qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire, c'était pas comme s'il avait déjà fait ça avec un mec… Pas comme moi.

Moi, je savais.

Alors je l'ai repoussé pour le coucher sur le dos et je l'ai embrassé à mon tour en le caressant. Il gémissait et j'étais pas à mon aise – être « au-dessus », c'est pas mon genre, je savais pas trop comment m'y prendre.

Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour le verrais comme ça, nu et complètement offert, sans aucune retenue, je l'aurais jamais cru. Mais ça arrivait, alors j'ai voulu faire quelque chose quand même. J'ai exploré son corps en me disant que je n'en ai aurais jamais plus l'occasion. Il se tordait sous mes mains, geignait doucement, fermait les yeux et se mordait les lèvres et je suis remonté jusqu'à son oreille pour lui dire à voix basse de ne pas s'inquiéter, que j'allais faire de tout ça un bon souvenir, que je m'occupais de lui. Puis je suis redescendu le long de son torse en y déposant des baisers, j'ai embrassé les creux de ses hanches en respirant l'odeur de sa peau puis je l'ai pris en bouche.

Ça a duré longtemps parce qu'il avait beaucoup bu. L'alcool ça ralentit la circulation sanguine. J'ai continué jusqu'au bout alors que j'ai horreur de ça, mais je l'ai fait parce que je voulais que ce soit « parfait », pour lui, parce que je voulais qu'il s'en souvienne avec plaisir – autant que possible en tout cas.

Après quoi il s'est endormi. D'un seul coup, comme une masse, alors qu'il frissonnait encore. Je l'ai couvert et je l'ai regardé dormir un long moment. Et puis j'ai rassemblé mes fringues et je suis parti.

Après, ça a été silence radio pendant des jours. J'ai essayé de l'appeler mais ça sonnait dans le vide puis je tombais sur sa messagerie vocale. Je suis pas assez bête pour pas comprendre qu'il voulait pas me parler. J'ai laissé deux messages pour lui dire que je m'inquiétais, que je voulais prendre de ses nouvelles, discuter. Même si j'étais convaincu de n'avoir rien fait de mal, j'ai quand même fini par me sentir coupable et par m'excuser. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai laissé tomber. Ça me faisait mal mais c'était évident que si je le harcelais ça allait juste le faire fuir deux fois plus loin. « Laisser du temps au temps » a dit Sora, mon frère, quand je lui ai raconté ce qui s'était passé. Sora est au courant de tout parce que quelques temps après cette promesse que je m'étais faite de ne jamais tenter d'approcher Axel, je me suis rendu compte que si je continuais de tout emmurer à l'intérieur de moi sans jamais rien laisser sortir, j'allais m'empoisonner de l'intérieur et devenir dingue. Plus je m'efforçais d'ignorer ça, plus j'essayais de rejeter mes sentiments, plus ça m'obsédait. Côtoyer Axel était devenu une souffrance quotidienne quasi intolérable. Il fallait que j'extériorise, que je fasse soupape, alors j'en ai parlé avec mon frère et sa copine. J'ai presqu'autant confiance en Kairi qu'en Sora, on est amis depuis tellement longtemps.

Ça m'a beaucoup soulagé d'avoir des épaules sur lesquelles m'appuyer et des oreilles ou déverser mon calvaire. Tout ça pour dire quand je leur ai raconté ce qui s'est passé, ils se sont abstenus de couvrir Axel de reproches – c'était pas de ça que j'avais besoin – et m'ont conseillé de lui laisser du temps pour digérer. Ils ont pensé qu'il avait un problème avec lui-même, pas avec moi. Je suppose qu'il vaut mieux entendre ça que d'être sourd, vu ce qu'il m'a dit après… Mais bon. Je les avais écoutés, et j'avais laissé Axel tranquille dans son coin.

Mais bon. On est - était… - des meilleurs amis, on partageait des passions et des loisirs, on fréquentait beaucoup les mêmes personnes, les mêmes endroits. Alors fatalement, on a fini par se croiser. Ironie du sort, dans l'endroit le plus improbable de toute la liste. En boîte.

Sora m'y avait traîné pour me changer les idées. Lui, ça devait être Demyx que j'ai aperçu ce soir-là. J'étais aussi enthousiaste que le jour où j'avais appris que j'avais des rattrapages en latin et en math si je voulais passer en terminale et que du coup je partais pas en vacances - et c'était un voyage à DisneyLand dont je rêvais depuis des mois…

J'étais au bar en train de me forcer à avaler une canette de boisson énergisante – est-il nécessaire de préciser que j'avais du mal à trouver le sommeil à ce moment-là ? Ma foi, depuis, c'est encore pire – quand je l'ai vu. Il est tellement grand que ses cheveux dépassaient du reste de la foule comme un palmier au milieu des cactus. L'image m'aurait fait sourire si je m'étais pas senti si mal. Il a croisé mon regard, son visage s'est fermé, il a tourné les talons et il s'est barré.

Sur le moment j'ai pas réfléchi. J'ai dégringolé de mon tabouret et j'ai bousculé tout le monde pour le rattraper. J'ai écopé d'un ou deux coups et de quelques insultes dans le processus mais je m'en tapais. Je devais lui parler.

Quand j'ai réussi à sortir, le parking était vide. Il était sûrement déjà parti. J'en aurais chialé, puis j'ai entendu une porte claquer sur ma droite. J'ai tourné la tête et j'ai vu sa voiture. Je me suis mis à courir, il a mis le contact, le moteur a commencé à tourner et au moment où il a commencé à manœuvrer pour sortir de sa place de parking, j'étais devant la voiture. J'avais les tibias qui cognaient contre son pare-chocs et je m'appuyais sur le capot – s'il ne voulait pas m'écouter, si notre amitié était morte pour toujours, alors j'aimais autant qu'il démarre et qu'il me renverse, qu'il me roule dessus et me tue sans hésitation. A cet instant précis, j'avais si mal que la vie était parfaitement insupportable.

Il a laissé le moteur tourner un instant en me regardant droit dans les yeux, comme s'il considérait la question. Puis il a coupé le contact. Il est sorti de la voiture et il m'a regardé, son regard plein d'une colère furieuse. Et à ce moment-là, j'ai arrêté d'être triste. J'ai été en colère, j'ai été fou de rage, et je n'ai pas arrêté d'enrager depuis cette minute où il est descendu de sa voiture et où il m'a regardé comme si tout était de ma faute. Depuis ce moment-là j'ai l'impression d'être en permanence sur le point de casser quelque chose ou de frapper quelqu'un. C'est pour ça que je vais plus au travail ces derniers jours, d'ailleurs.

Quand on s'est parlé, c'était comme si on avait était en train de se jeter des flèches empoisonnées. Il m'a demandé ce que je lui voulais, j'ai dit que je voulais lui parler. Comme il a pas répondu et qu'il a pas fait mine de s'en aller non plus, je me suis efforcé d'être poli et d'arranger les choses.

J'ai dit que j'avais essayé de l'appeler, que je m'étais inquiété pour lui, que j'étais désolé et que je regrettais d'avoir fait ça, que je voulais pas qu'il en souffre ou qu'il m'en veuille, que j'avais jamais voulu briser notre amitié. J'ai demandé pardon, et arrivé à ça, j'étais au bout de mes réserves de self control et je priais pour qu'il accepte ces excuses sans discuter et qu'on puisse reprendre notre relation sans plus parler de cet incident. Je le voulais sincèrement, mais j'étais à bout de nerfs. J'étais la poudre qui n'attendait que l'étincelle qui y mettrait le feu. Je priais pour qu'il ne produise pas cette étincelle.

Il a pas produit une étincelle, il m'a arrosé d'essence avant de me jeter une allumette.

- J'ai pas l'impression que tu te sois soucié de notre amitié quand t'as profité de mon état, l'autre soir.

J'étais figé. J'ai mis au moins cinq secondes à réagir tellement j'étais estomaqué qu'il me sorte un truc pareil.

- T'es pas sérieux, j'ai fini par dire.

C'était pas une question. C'était juste pas possible. Il pouvait pas dire quelque chose d'aussi aberrant. Ça n'avait pas de sens, et pourtant il a croisé les bras en continuant de me toiser comme si j'étais la personne la plus méprisable qui ait jamais foulé cette terre.

- Je suis parfaitement sérieux. A quoi tu pensais à ce moment-là, hein ? Et à quoi t'as pensé quand tu t'es barré sans un mot après que t'avais fait ? A rien. Juste que t'avais pris ton pied et que t'en avais fini. Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule pendant tout ce temps où tu m'as assuré que je t'intéressais pas. T'as juste attendu l'occasion de…

- TA GUEULE !

J'avais donné un coup de poing dans le capot de sa caisse. J'avais cogné de toutes mes forces et il y avait un creux dans la tôle.

- Ta gueule ! Comment tu oses dire ça ?

Il m'a observé d'un air dégoûté.

- C'est la vérité. Et t'es prié de pas abîmer ma bagnole en… Aïe !

J'avais de nouveau pas réfléchi. Je l'avais saisi par le col et plaqué dans un mur. Je voulais le mordre, lui faire mal, qu'il souffre comme je souffrais. Il a essayé de se dégager mais je le tenais bien.

- Lâche-moi, connard.

- Non. Tu vas fermer ton claque-merde et tu vas m'écouter, espèce d'enfoiré. Ouvre bien tes oreilles parce que je me répèterai pas et que c'est la dernière fois que je t'adresse la parole. Premièrement, t'as trouvé que j'avais l'air de prendre mon pied ? Tu crois que j'ai aimé faire ça ? Quel plaisir j'ai pris là-dedans, hein ? T'as mis une plombe à venir, j'étais dans la position la plus inconfortable qui soit, j'ai eu des crampes dans la mâchoire et dans le dos _pendant des jours_ ! Pris mon pied, ah ! Pauvre con ! Non, tu te la fermes et tu m'écoutes ! Deuxièmement ! Pourquoi je suis parti sans rien te dire ? Parce que je pensais que c'était ce que tu voudrais ! Parce que je voulais t'éviter la corvée du réveil au matin super mal à l'aise, je voulais que tu puisse décider de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé si tu le voulais, parce que je me sentais mal d'avoir fait ça, qu'arrivé à un certain point dans ce qu'on était en train de faire il _fallait_ que je fasse quelque chose et je me sentais coupable de pas avoir pu trouver une autre conclusion à ça ! Tu crois pas que j'aurais voulu rester ? Pourquoi tu crois que j'ai fait ça, hein ? Me comporter comme une pute qui fait son truc et se barre après ! POURQUOI ?

Je l'ai secoué et sa tête a un peu cogné dans le mur et j'ai espéré qu'il avait mal. Il a pas moufté, il a juste continué de me regarder comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois de sa vie et je me suis rendu compte que je pleurais. Je sentais les larmes couler le long de mes joues.

- Tu crois que ça m'a plu… Putain, Axel, je t'aime ! Oui, je sais, je t'ai menti pendant tout ce temps, j'aurais pas dû, j'ai essayé de m'arrêter, j'ai essayé de toutes mes forces mais j'ai pas pu alors je me suis juré de jamais te mettre en face de ça, et cette parole là je l'ai tenue, et ça m'a fait mal à en crever mais tu t'en es jamais rendu compte ! J'y suis arrivé jusqu'à ce soir-là et je vais pas te demander pardon d'avoir craqué parce que _ce qui est arrivé c'était entièrement ta faute_ ! T'as besoin de que je te rappelle ce qui s'est vraiment passé, Axel ? Parce que soit tu nies en bloc, soit ça t'arrange bien de pas te souvenir d'une vérité que ton cerveau submergé par la testostérone te permet pas d'intégrer ! C'est toi qui as commencé !

Il m'a fait une expression de stupeur scandalisée mêlée de gêne et c'est là que j'ai compris que non, il avait pas oublié, et que sans aucun doute Sora avait eu raison. C'est avec lui-même qu'il avait un problème, il ne faisait que rejeter la responsabilité sur moi parce que c'était plus facile. Jamais il m'avait autant déçu. Encore une fois il a pas répondu, et j'ai bien vu que c'était pénible pour lui d'y penser mais j'avais qu'une envie : continuer d'appuyer bien fort là où ça faisait mal !

- C'est toi qui t'es torché la gueule au point de plus pouvoir marcher droit ! C'est pour ça que je t'ai ramené chez toi, parce que j'avais peur que tu passes sous une voiture, pas parce que je voulais profiter de toi ! Putain, tu me connais donc si peu ? Jamais je t'ai trahi ! C'est toi qui t'es… collé à moi pendant tout le chemin, toi qui m'a embrassé presque de force, toi encore qui t'es arrêté ni dans l'ascenseur ni même pour ouvrir la porte de ton appart ! Même si j'avais vraiment voulu te repousser j'aurais pas pu ! C'est toi qui m'a quasiment jeté sur ton lit, toi qui m'a touché, t'as aussi besoin que je te rappelle _comment_ ? C'est toi qui m'a supplié du regard de faire quelque chose parce que tu…

- Arrête…

Ça m'a coupé la chique aussi sec. Il détournait le regard pour la première fois depuis le début de notre altercation et sa voix était… faible. Presque tremblante. Je l'ai relâché lentement et il s'est laissé aller contre le mur. Je me suis écarté de lui.

- C'est toi qui a commencé, Axel. J'ai pas pu résister, ok, j'ai déconné, mais c'est toi qui a commencé. T'as pas le droit de tout me mettre sur le dos.

Il s'est passé les deux mains dans les cheveux, l'air paniqué.

- Non, c'est pas… Je suis pas comme toi, je… je suis pas une…

Il s'est tu. A ce moment, je me suis senti devenir tout blanc, comme si tout mon sang était descendu dans mes pieds. J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir été évidé comme une citrouille de Halloween, j'étais complètement creux, une coquille, je sentais plus battre mon cœur.

Depuis le temps qu'on se connaissait, depuis qu'il savait pour moi, il n'avait jamais dit un mot de travers sur l'homosexualité, du moins pas en ma présence. Je me dis qu'au fond j'aurais sans doute dû être content qu'il se soucie de ma réaction et qu'il ne soit pas allé jusqu'au bout de sa pensée. Mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il le _pensait_.

Il m'avait jamais insulté. Et quand il a dit ça… ça a comme cassé un truc à l'intérieur de moi.

- Vas-y, dis-le. Tu n'es pas quoi ? Une tante, une pédale, un pauvre pédé ?

Il avait l'air de vouloir rentrer sous terre, mais j'en avais rien à carrer. C'était fini pour de bon, c'était tout ce que je savais.

- Je suis peut-être une pédale, Axel. Mais de nous deux, c'est bien toi l'enculé.

Et je suis parti.

Je suis rentré chez moi, j'ai appelé mon patron pour le prévenir que je ne venais pas travailler le lendemainet je suis allé voir mon médecin. Je lui ai dit qu'il venait de m'arriver quelque chose de grave sur le plan personnel et que j'étais dans une rage folle, que je pouvais voir personne avant un moment. Ça devait plutôt se voir… J'avais les mains qui tremblaient et l'impression d'être sur le point d'éclater.

Il a pas objecté, il m'a donné un arrêt de travail pour durée indéterminée et m'a dit de rentrer me reposer.

Je suis rentré, et pour ce qui est de me reposer, c'est à croire que j'ai fait que ça – enfin, par intermittence. J'ai coupé mon téléphone et je me suis terré dans mon lit. J'ai alterné crises de larmes et de colère jusqu'à l'épuisement et heures de sommeil. Je tombais comme une masse puis je me réveillais et je recommençais à fulminer, à pleurer toute les larmes de mon corps et à hurler dans mon oreiller jusqu'à ce que j'en puisse plus. Sora est passé plusieurs fois, il m'a appelé de derrière la porte mais je voulais voir personne. J'étais soit dans un état de décomposition tellement déplorable qu'il était hors de question qu'il me voie comme ça, soit complètement en furie et j'aurais passé ma colère sur lui si je l'avais laissé entrer. Je mangeais à peine, mon reflet disait que je faisais peur à voir. J'ai continué comme ça pendant des jours et des jours, puis Sora a glissé un mot sur la porte. C'est plus difficile à ignorer qu'un message ou un e-mail.

Ça disait qu'Axel voulait qu'on parle. Il avait essayé de m'appeler, de m'attendre près de mon lieu de travail et qu'il lui avait demandé s'il arrivait à me joindre. Ça disait aussi que lui et Kairi s'inquiétaient pour moi et que me cloîtrer comme ça n'était pas bon, qu'il fallait que je sorte. Qu'il avait peur que je fasse une connerie. C'est bien Sora, ça… Comme si j'allais me suicider ! J'en suis pas là quand même !

Quoique…

Mais bon. J'ai écouté son conseil et je suis sorti. Je ne savais pas trop où j'allais, j'ai laissé mes jambes marcher et mes pas m'ont conduit ici, au sommet de la tour de la gare qui surplombe tout le reste de la ville. C'était pourtant bien le dernier endroit où j'avais envie d'être, j'ai beaucoup trop de souvenirs avec Axel ici. Mais comme j'y étais, je me suis assis pour regarder le coucher de soleil.

Et voilà qu'il est là maintenant… J'ai aucune envie de rester là pour qu'il me crache encore un peu de son venin. Mais il a pas non plus l'air d'être venu pour ça.

- Ecoute… Je suis désolé. C'est toi qui a raison, je suis vraiment un enculé.

Ma mâchoire s'ouvre toute seule de surprise. J'aurais jamais pensé qu'il voulait…

J'ai l'impression que tout mon corps se décrispe, se relâche complètement comme si j'étais vidé de toutes mes forces. Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes brûlantes que je chasse d'un revers de main, comme provoquées par le débordement d'une émotion trop intense.

- Ça, c'est rien de le dire…

Il vient s'assoir près de moi et il regarde le coucher de soleil.

- Tu as parfaitement raison à mon sujet, il me dit. C'est juste que je pouvais pas l'admettre. Tu sais… J'aime être la grande gueule qui prend toujours les choses en main, qui gère tout et qui a le contrôle. Plus que tout le reste, c'est le fait d'avoir été aussi passif à ce moment-là qui m'insupporte. De t'avoir laissé les rênes et d'avoir attendu que ce soit toi qui agisses. Parce que je savais pas quoi faire, oui, mais ça change rien. Et c'était pas ta faute et j'avais pas à te faire tous ces reproches.

Et il se tait. Je parie qu'il avait répété ce petit speech un tas de fois dans sa tête – rien de facile à dire. Est-ce que du coup, c'est à mon tour de lui parler à cœur ouvert ? De lui dire sincèrement ce que je ressens ? Je crois que je ne lui en veux même plus vraiment, qu'il ait ravalé sa fierté de la sorte pour me présenter des excuses, c'est une preuve d'amitié et de bonne volonté telle que je n'en avais même pas attendue de sa part…

- Moi non plus j'ai pas aimé la… le rôle que j'ai eu dans cette histoire, je… Je suis juste le contraire de toi, je préfère me laisser conduire. Ce que j'ai fait, j'aurais préféré le faire à genoux que penché sur toi comme ça, pas juste à cause de l'inconfort de la position, mais aussi parce que j'ai détesté te voir rester comme ça inactif à juste subir, j'aurais voulu sentir ta main dans mes cheveux, sentir que tu le voulais, que ça te plaisait.

Je tourne la tête pour voir s'il répond quelque chose, et il a les joues cramoisies, plus rouges que le ciel crépusculaire, l'air très crispé et embarrassé.

- Oh, excuse-moi ! Je voulais pas… te gêner.

Il se racle un peu la gorge.

- Non, t'inquiète c'est pas… Enfin, c'est rien. Jusque là on est assez d'accord tous les deux, c'était pas génial parce qu'on avait inversé les rôles.

Je lui mets un coup de poing dans l'épaule en riant à moitié. Tout à coup, j'ai l'impression que tout peut s'arranger, qu'on peut se retrouver.

- T'avais qu'à être moins bourré ! T'aurais peut-être été en état de… comment dis-tu, _prendre les choses en main ?_

Il s'étrangle brusquement, avec sa salive je suppose mais en attendant il tousse et crache comme un fou pendant une bonne minute avant de se tourner vers moi, les yeux brillants, l'air réprobateur.

- Excuse-moi… Trop tôt pour en rire, c'est ça ?

Je lui souris mais lui se contente d'essuyer ses larmes et de hocher la tête.

- Je sais pas. Je pensais pas vraiment à en rire, en fait.

- Tu préfères qu'on soit super mal à l'aise à chaque fois qu'on se parle ? La communication, c'est le plus important, non ?

- Oui. Mais tu m'aimes, non ?

Sa question me surprend. C'est vrai qu'il sait, maintenant.

- Je te dois des excuses, moi, pour ça. J'ai vraiment essayé d'arrêter. J'ai essayé de sortir avec d'autres personnes, de faire vœu de célibat – ou un truc équivalent – j'ai essayé de plus penser à toi, j'ai même essayé d'avoir une copine. Mais rien à faire. Alors je l'ai caché, à toi et à tout le monde à part Sora et Kairi, et ça m'a empoisonné pendant toutes ces années. Tout le temps me retenir, faire attention à ne pas trop te regarder et à comment je te regardais, aussi. À ne rien laisser transparaître. Ça a été un tel poids sur mes épaules pendant tout ce temps, c'est pour ça que j'ai pété un câble quand tu m'as reproché d'être parti sans rien dire. T'imagines pas à quel point j'ai désiré rester. J'étais comme ça, debout à côté de ton lit à te regarder dormir et j'avais envie de me coucher contre toi. De respirer ton odeur, de m'enfouir dans ton cou, de pas laisser passer cette occasion qui ne se représentera jamais de ma vie, quitte à ce que tu me foutes dehors le lendemain à grand renforts de coups de pied au cul. J'en avais tellement envie, et je l'ai pas fait. Je suis parti et j'ai rêvé d'un lendemain matin où je me serais réveillé dans tes bras et où on se serait fait du café avec de l'aspirine pour calmer nos gueules de bois. Je parie que ça te fout la gerbe d'entendre ça…

Une nouvelle fois il secoue la tête, le regard baissé.

- Je regrette, il dit.

- Quoi donc ?

- La façon dont je t'ai parlé. Et aussi de n'avoir rien vu et de t'avoir autant charrié en te disant de ne pas m'aimer. J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte. Tu es mon meilleur ami, Roxas, et je te connais bien. J'aurais dû savoir.

Je fais non de la tête.

- Je suis tombé amoureux de toi dès que j'ai été en âge de comprendre ce que ça voulait dire. Tu aurais difficilement pu voir la différence, tu sais…

Je souris et je sens que mon sourire est triste mais c'est plus fort que moi, parce que je suis en train de me rappeler le préado que j'étais il y a dix ans et qui soupirait déjà après lui. Ah…

- On a terminé ? Je demande. J'ai fini de vider mon sac, de toute façon ça m'étonnerait que tu puisses encaisser encore quelques mièvreries de plus… à moins que tu aies encore quelque chose à dire, tirons un trait là-dessus, tu veux bien ?

- Je ne sais pas… écoute, je… Je me rappelle ce qui s'est passé. Vraiment bien. Je me rappelle aussi ce que tu m'as dit, à propos de garder un bon souvenir, et j'ai tout gâché. Juste parce que j'ai… comment tu as dit l'autre soir ? Juste parce que mon taux de testostérone ne pouvait pas tolérer cette vérité-là. Et j'ai l'impression… de passer à côté de quelque chose…

Il doit tellement se forcer à faire sortir les mots que je vois les tendons saillir dans son cou et son visage a vraiment pris une couleur de tomate trop mûre. Je rirais si la dernière phrase qui vient de sortir de sa bouche ne m'avait pas autant asséché la gorge. Il y a un long moment de silence qui s'étire, un silence emprunté et lourd de sens, parce que j'ai… j'appréhende de comprendre ce qu'il veut dire par là. J'espère qu'il va expliciter tout seul.

- Tu sais, on pourrait peut-être… Enfin, tu vois quoi… En s'y prenant différemment…

Je pousse un soupir accablé. J'ai envie de pleurer. Il finira par me tuer.

- Oui, je vois. Mais non.

Il me regarde d'un air sidéré et un peu blessé. Et moi donc. Je dois me retenir d'être acide en lui répondant.

- Ecoute, Axel… ne te méprends surtout pas. Ce qui s'est passé entre nous, c'était une belle connerie. Maintenant, si tu penses que ça peut t'ouvrir… des perspectives différentes, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir de me dire que ça a été une expérience positive pour toi en fin de compte. Mais je ne veux pas recommencer. Et je ne veux pas surtout pas n'être qu'un sujet test, celui qui pourrait te faire réaliser que ça te plaît et qu'après tu tombes amoureux d'un autre. Je pourrais pas supporter de partager ça avec toi et de te laisser partir après. Je t'aime, tu le sais maintenant. Evidemment que j'ai envie de toi, mais surtout je t'aime. Tu ne peux pas me demander ça.

Il n'a pas dit un mot ni fait un geste de toute ma petite tirade. Il a l'air un peu honteux.

- Je t'en veux pas, tu sais. Mais vu la tournure qu'on prise les choses, je vais de nouveau essayer de t'oublier, ce serait le mieux pour tout le monde. Et ça m'aiderait pas d'accepter ça. Parce que je sais ce que je ressens pour toi, et je pourrais pas m'empêcher d'en vouloir plus et d'espérer et de t'en vouloir quand je pourrai plus me bercer d'illusions et je veux pas prendre le risque de te perdre. Encore moins après ce qu'on vient de vivre. Ça fait plus d'une semaine que j'étais pas sorti de chez moi.

- Oui, je sais. J'ai essayé de te joindre, même à ton travail.

- Sora me l'a dit.

Un nouveau silence. La ville est calme en contrebas et le soleil termine de se coucher. Je crois que notre conversation est terminée.

- Roxas ?

- Oui.

- Je sais que j'ai pas le droit de te dire ça. Je sais aussi que je suis horriblement égoïste de le vouloir et que je suis dégueulasse parce que je vais le dire quand même. Mais je… je veux pas que tu m'oublies. Je suis complètement à l'ouest, je ne sais plus ni ce que je veux ni ce que je ressens et j'ai besoin de toi. Même sans parler d'essayer ou quoi que ce soit d'autre… Il faut que tu m'aides. Je t'en prie.

Je croise son regard et ce que j'y vois fait chavirer mon cœur. C'est la même expression perdue qu'il avait quand on s'est retrouvés au lit y a trois semaines.

En fait non. Notre conversation n'est pas du tout terminée.

_**AKUROKU**_


	80. Solitude

**Auteur :** Fire Serendipity

**Bêta-lecture :** Lyly [u]

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku (Axel/Roxas pour les néophytes ))

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ?) Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionnés ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Résumé : **_Où le Roi Mickey prouve qu'il peut vraiment être un héros, même pour nous !_

**Traduction du titre : **_Solitude_

**Auto-évaluation : ****

**NOTE** : Attention ce chapitre contient de très importants **spoilers** sur Birth by Sleep !

_**A**_xel et _**R**_oxas en cent thèmes.

_Solitude_

**BAM !**

- Vous en êtes sûr, Majesté ?

- Sora !

Le Maître de la Keyblade sursauta.

- Un peu de respect ! Ajouta Donald. Ne brusque pas le Roi comme ça !

Sora se retourna vers le bureau du Roi Mickey, derrière lequel la souris se trouvait légèrement… désordonnée sur son fauteuil, dans lequel elle avait fait un bond de trente centimètres quand l'adolescent avait abattu ses deux poings sur la table.

- Excusez-moi, Votre Majesté, dit Sora en s'inclinant.

- Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura le Roi de sa voix haut perchée.

Donald émit un raclement désapprobateur et Dingo un « Hayuk » caractéristique.

- Et pour répondre à ta question, oui, j'en suis sûr. Je vais tout t'expliquer.

Le visage du garçon pâlit et ses jambes se mirent à flageoler. Pendant un court instant il craignit de s'effondrer avant d'arriver à se reprendre.

Une année était passée depuis le jour où il avait enterré les seuls souvenirs qu'il avait possédés d'Axel et de Roxas. Une année entière pendant laquelle cette présence en lui, dont il n'avait jamais eu conscience, l'avait obsédé de façon lancinante. A tout instant il cherchait un élément, une preuve, n'importe quoi mais un signe de Roxas sans jamais rien trouver. Bien sûr, le jour où il avait compris que son simili était resté en lui comme une seconde personnalité, conscient mais imperceptible, avait aussi été celui où ce dernier avait renoncé à cet état de conscience et avait disparu.

Cependant… Sora ne s'était certes jamais aperçu de la présence de son double en lui, et même après ce matin où il avait trouvé sa lettre, écrite de ses propres mains, sur _son_ bureau, dans _sa_ chambre, il n'avait senti aucune différence. Il avait pourtant tant cherché ! Mais Roxas ne s'était jamais manifesté avant, alors comment savoir s'il était vraiment « parti » ?

Sora avait été perturbé. Il s'était senti à la fois dépossédé de lui-même, et coupable et impuissant. Apprendre du même coup l'histoire déchirante qu'il avait vécue avec Axel l'avait également rendu… presque malheureux. Il y pensait tout le temps, il se répétait que c'était de sa faute, que sans lui ils seraient encore là et qu'ils se seraient retrouvés. Il était souvent retourné dans la grotte regarder la petite tombe. Il avait souvent cru voir une ombre glisser sur les murs de pierre et s'était inquiété. Quand on commence à voir des trucs qui n'existent pas, il y a vraiment un souci…

Le maître de la Keyblade avait un peu maigri. Il était pâle et ses yeux étaient cernés de gris et tout le monde autour de lui s'alarmait de le voir ainsi, car chacun savait à quel point il était optimiste et pas du genre à se laisser abattre.

Et voilà que le Roi lui annonçait qu'il connaissait un moyen de les faire revenir ! Il en aurait pleuré s'il avait réussi à y croire vraiment.

« Lorsque nous nous sommes rendus à Illusiopolis, commença le Roi, j'ai eu le temps de discuter avec Ansem le Sage, qui m'a révélé un certain nombre de choses… dont l'existence d'un compartiment caché dans un des tiroirs de son bureau de la Forteresse oubliée. J'y ai trouvé quelques dossiers que j'ai étudiés avec Maître Yen Sid. Ansem avait travaillé encore davantage sur les Simili que sur les Sans-Cœur et nous y avons appris que les Simili, s'ils se dissipent, ne meurent pas.

Sora eut un vertige. Une explication, mon Dieu, une explication logique, débitée avec aplomb, avec sûrement des arguments solides, alors ça voulait dire que…

Il tomba assis sur une chaise, l'air hagard.

- … Alors c'est vrai, souffla-t-il.

Mickey hocha la tête et continua.

- Axel est mort comme meurent tous les Simili. Son corps s'est délité en lambeaux de Ténèbres, mais les Simili n'ont pas de cœur. Ils ne vivent pas réellement, ce qui signifie aussi qu'ils ne peuvent mourir. Un Simili, c'est une conscience sans cœur, il ne peut donc rien en résulter. Ansem était arrivé à cette conclusion : Les Ténèbres qu'on voit se dissoudre lorsqu'un Simili meurt ne disparaissent pas. Ils restent « bloqués », puisqu'ils n'ont plus de cœur ils ne peuvent aller nulle part.

- Bloqués ? Où ça ?

- Dans les mondes. Il n'est pas évident de savoir où car ils peuvent se déplacer. Ansem avait écrit avoir déjà observé ce phénomène, et que cela ressemblait assez à un Sans-Cœur inconsistant, une ombre mouvante parfaitement inoffensive.

Sora écarquilla les yeux. Était-il possible que… ?

- Si on retrouvait l'ombre d'Axel, on pourrait le ramener ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix fébrile.

- Oui. Ansem avait trouvé un moyen. Il n'avait pas eu la moindre intention de jamais s'en servir mais il avait néanmoins consigné sa théorie par écrit et maître Yen Sid est convaincu qu'elle est exacte. Le principal problème en réalité, c'est de le retrouver.

- Et comment ça marche ? Demanda Sora.

- La mort d'un Simili, c'est seulement la désintégration d'un corps. Il devient cette ombre sans-forme. Ça doit te rappeler quelque chose, Sora ?

Le garçon cligna des yeux. Donald et Dingo le regardèrent d'un air ahuri.

- La… la non-forme ?

- C'est exact. C'est ce qui reste du moment où tu as été transformé en Sans-Cœur. Bien sûr, quand ça t'arrive, tu reste reconnaissable, c'est sans doute à ça que ressemblerait un Sans-Cœur possédant un cœur… Mais les Simili n'en ont pas, les ombres n'ont donc aucune forme. Mais elles subsistent, et en leur donnant un cœur, on peut leur rendre forme et vie humaine.

Sora resta ébahi.

- C'est… si facile ? Mais alors pourquoi… L'Organisation… Si c'était si facile de récupérer un cœur, pourquoi ils ont fait tout ça ?

Il n'en revenait pas.

- Il y a deux raisons, dit Mickey, toujours avec la même voix enjouée. Même quand il parlait de choses si sérieuses, sa voix avait toujours des intonations de joie. D'abord, c'est possible parce qu'il s'agit d'ombres et plus de Simili ayant une enveloppe physique concrète. Et ensuite, parce qu'aucun des membres de l'Organisation ne savait qu'il leur suffisait de « mourir » pour pouvoir renaître.

- Ça veut dire qu'on pourrait tous les ramener ?

Doald et Dingo poussèrent des exclamations choquées.

- C'est ce que tu veux ? S'étonna Mickey.

- Non, répondit Sora un peu trop précipitamment.

Il n'oublierait jamais non plus le Maître de l'Eau qui était venu l'affronter à la Forteresse Oubliée en étant parfaitement conscient de courir à sa perte. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'y avait pas une once de méchanceté chez lui, et qu'il n'avait pas mérité ce qui lui était arrivé.

- Je me posais simplement la question.

- Hé bien à condition de retrouver leurs ombres, oui, ce serait possible.

- Et pour Roxas ? Lui, il n'est pas mort comme les autres.

- Non, c'est vrai. Mais Roxas n'était pas comme les autres non plus. Il avait un cœur, un cœur bien à lui… dans un sens.

Pour le coup, le Porteur crut bien qu'il allait en tomber de sa chaise. Comment était-ce possible ?

- Avec les recherches d'Ansem le Sage sur les Simili, j'ai trouvé autre chose. Les Rapports de Xehanort.

Sora pencha la tête sur le côté. Après les Rapports d'Ansem qui avaient en fait été écrits par le Sans-Cœur de Xehanort, les Rapports Secrets d'Ansem qui eux, étaient bien le travail d'Ansem, de quoi pouvaient bien parler ceux-là ?

- Ils ont été écrits il y a plus de dix ans par un vieil homme qui trouva le moyen de prendre possession du corps d'un jeune apprenti Maître de la Keyblade et qui devint le premier disciple d'Ansem. Et il y est question d'un garçon nommé Ventus.

Sora frémit sans comprendre pourquoi. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il entendait ce nom…

- Xehanort voulut l'utiliser pour s'approprier Kingdom Hearts. Pour ce faire, il utilisa la Keyblade et arracha à Ventus les Ténèbres qui étaient en lui, créant un autre garçon nommé Vanitas. Ventus tomba dans une sorte de coma, provoqué par la destruction de son cœur. Et Xehanort voulut l'abandonner sur l'île du Destin.

- Mon île ?

- Oui.

- Mais je ne l'ai jamais rencontré…

- C'est normal. Il ne l'y a pas laissé finalement. Parce que lors de son passage sur l'île du Destin, le cœur de Ventus s'est miraculeusement reconstitué, pour des raisons que personne ne connait et qu'on ne peut que deviner.

Sora fit la moue. C'était bien mince, ces suppositions.

- Comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu'il y a un rapport avec moi ? S'enquit-il, dubitatif.

- Parce que je l'ai connu, répondit Mickey. Donald et Dingo l'ont aussi rencontré.

Sora se tourna vers ses compagnons.

- C'est vrai ?

Donald croisa les bras et fit claquer son bec et Dingo se gratta le menton.

- Ben ça vous a pas marqués, apparemment…, nota l'élu de la Keyblade.

- Je m'en souviens ! S'exclama soudain Donald.

- On ne l'a vu qu'une fois, dit Dingo.

- Le garçon blond qui…

Silence. Les deux comparses se regardèrent, l'air frappé par la foudre.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai vu cette photo de Roxas avec ses amis de la Cité du Crépuscule, reprit le Roi. Et j'ai reconnu Ven. C'est lui, à l'identique, jusqu'à la moindre mèche de cheveux.

Sora resta bouche bée un instant.

- Ven avait affronté Vanitas et il l'avait vaincu, il avait récupéré son cœur complet et il l'a perdu ensuite. Je ne peux que le supposer mais je crois que son cœur, lié au tien pendant si longtemps, s'est réfugié en toi. Et quand tu t'es transformé en Sans-Cœur, tu as aussi libéré le cœur de Ven et le Simili qui est né, Roxas, avait ce cœur et la même apparence également. Et ce cœur t'a réintégré en même temps que Roxas.

Mickey avait l'air un peu triste. Sora posa une main sur sa poitrine. Deux cœurs… Comment était-ce possible ? Alors qu'il avait gardé le cœur de Kairi en lui pendant un long moment… Il se fit mentalement la remarque que son corps n'était pas un hôtel, merde quoi.

- Roxas n'est pas vraiment un Simili. C'est plutôt une sorte de réincarnation, il a sa propre existence, son propre cœur, sa propre âme. Vous pouvez coexister.

- Mais… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il revienne en moi pour que je me réveille, alors ?

- A cause de Naminé. Ce sont tes souvenirs qu'il devait te rendre. Tes souvenirs, et non ton cœur.

- Oh.

Ansem avait expliqué à Mickey ce qui était arrivé au Manoir Oblivion, et Mickey l'avait ensuite raconté aux autres. Sora crispa une main sur sa poitrine.

- Alors… C'est pour de vrai ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante. On peut les ramener !

Et il éclata en sanglots. De soulagement. Au cours de cette interminable année, il avait éprouvé la plus totale, la plus intolérable des solitudes. Le sentiment d'être face à un problème qui n'avait tout simplement pas de solution, son impuissance et la conscience acérée que _personne_ ne pouvait l'aider et qu'il était tout seul… Le poids qu'il avait sur la poitrine depuis un an venait de s'alléger de façon incroyable.

Il allait pouvoir leur demander pardon.

- Oui, c'est vrai, répondit Mickey tandis que Donald et Dingo se rapprochaient de Sora pour le réconforter. Comme je le disais à l'instant, la principale difficulté là-dedans, c'est de retrouver l'ombre d'Axel.

Le Porteur s'essuya les yeux et sourit. Où trouver l'ombre d'Axel ? La réponse était à la fois totalement improbable et d'une logique imparable.

- Je crois savoir où chercher.

Il se trouverait là où il serait le plus proche de ce qui restait de Roxas.

_**AKUROKU**_

A suivre la semaine prochaine dans le thème "triangle"


	81. Triangle

**Auteur :** Fire Serendipity

**Bêta-lecture :** Lyly [u]

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku (Axel/Roxas pour les néophytes ))

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ?) Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionnés ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Résumé : **_Où Sora ne sait plus où se mettre, mais c'est pour la Cause._

**Traduction du titre : **« Triangle»

**Auto-évaluation : *****

**NOTE** : Attention ce chapitre contient de très importants **spoilers** sur Birth by Sleep !

_**A**_xel et _**R**_oxas en cent thèmes.

_Triangle_

Tuer des Sans-Cœur pour récupérer un cœur fut facile. Transporter ledit cœur le fut moins mais ils y parvinrent et ils se rendirent tous sur l'île du Destin. Sora entra seul dans la grotte qui avait longtemps été leur repaire secret. Une vague appréhension mêlée d'excitation faisait bruisser son sang à ses oreilles.

Il déposa sur la petite tombe le bocal de verre qui contenait le cœur et s'assit. Il lui sembla soudain qu'une journée à peine s'était écoulée depuis qu'il avait gravé ces portraits approximatifs dans la pierre. Que ce n'était que la veille qu'il s'était agenouillé là pour creuser la terre et qu'il avait pleuré pour eux.

- Axel, dit-il à voix haute sans quitter le cœur des yeux. Montre-toi, je sais que tu es là.

Il attendit un instant avant de poursuivre.

- Tu peux vivre. Ce cœur… est pour toi. Je veux faire ça pour toi, s'il te plaît, permets-moi de me rattraper pour ce désastre dont j'ai été la cause. Vis, je t'en prie. Pour Roxas. Si tu reviens, tu pourras être avec lui, je te le jure.

Il sursauta. Descendant du plafond, une ombre épaisse glissait sur le mur devant lui et recouvrit bientôt le dessin. Le nuage noir était opaque et mouvant et Sora sut alors qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. C'était bien la chose qu'il avait déjà aperçue, du coin de l'œil quand il venait ici. Elle resta devant lui, en suspend sur la petite tombe.

- Ne bouge pas…, dit-il.

Il tendit les mains à travers les Ténèbres compactes et ouvrit le bocal.

Il distingua à travers la brume la lumière rosée du cœur qui faisait ce que font tous les cœurs quand ils sont libres : s'élever doucement vers le ciel. Mais celui-ci s'immobilisa après quelques centimètres, pris dans l'ombre qui se contracta autour.

Sora retira ses mains et se leva. Il regarda la chose changer de forme, se tordre et s'allonger, s'éclaircir. Il reconnaissait la silhouette qui prenait forme devant lui – la même, longue et dégingandée, qui avait hanté ses rêves pendant un an.

Puis les Ténèbres se déchirèrent et il était là. Vêtu exactement comme la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, ses cheveux formant les mêmes épis rouge sombre, ses tatouages sur les joues. Mais Sora n'eut guère le temps de l'observer car à peine se fût il matérialisé qu'Axel se précipita sur lui. Sa rapidité conjuguée à l'effet de surprise empêchèrent Sora d'éviter ce qui lui sembla d'abord être une attaque frontale, mais qui se révéla… extrêmement bizarre.

L'ex Numéro VIII l'étreignit, le soulevant presque de terre, et il enfouit son visage dans son cou en murmurant le nom de Roxas. Surpris, Sora se raidit d'abord – c'était pas comme s'il avait eu l'habitude de son retrouver dans les bras d'un mec comme ça - puis il se dit que ça aurait pu être pire, qu'il aurait pu essayer de lui rouler une pelle, et il lui rendit son étreinte, heureux de le savoir là, vivant, vraiment vivant, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été depuis leur première rencontre…

Axel finit par le relâcher. Il avait les yeux brillants et Sora lui fit un sourire hésitant. Il se sentait épouvantablement gauche. Puis il prit une grande inspiration et se lança dans les excuses qu'il répétait en pensée depuis un an.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il en regardant Axel dans les yeux. Je te demande pardon, tout ce qui est arrivé était de ma faute. Si j'avais…

Axel lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres en souriant, le faisant taire. Sora resta coi, étonné, intrigué.

- Merci, lui dit l'ancien Simili. Merci, Sora. Merci beaucoup.

Le garçon secoua la tête.

- Je n'ai fait que réparer mon erreur, tu n'as pas à me remercier.

- Je ne parle pas de ça. Je parle de _ça_.

Et il désigna la petite sépulture de fortune qu'il avait érigée là un an plus tôt. Sora haussa les sourcils.

- Ce que tu as fait… compte énormément pour moi. Roxas avait peur que personne ne se souvienne de lui.

Sora hocha lentement la tête. Il savait ça. Il l'avait lu dans cette lettre.

- Je suis heureux que tu sois là, Axel. Je ne t'ai jamais remercié de ce que tu as fait pour moi.

Le roux hocha la tête.

- Tu me crois meilleur que je ne suis. Je n'ai pas arrêté de chercher Roxas. À partir du moment où j'ai compris qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire et que je ne le reverrais jamais, je n'avais plus rien à perdre. Tu étais la seule personne pour laquelle ça valait la peine de mourir. Je ne voulais plus exister.

Sora déglutit, soutenant de son mieux le regard de ses prunelles vertes, un regard qui affirmait et qui interrogeait en même temps. Un regard qui attendait qu'il donne davantage de détails quant à la promesse qu'il avait faite.

Et il en donna. Il parla de longues minutes durant lesquelles Axel l'écouta avec un intérêt passionné, la main crispée sur son manteau, à l'endroit où son cœur tout neuf pompait douloureusement et à toute vitesse. Quand Sora en eut terminé avec ses explications, Axel laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps, son visage figé dans une expression d'émerveillement incrédule.

Puis il ferma doucement les yeux, et deux larmes coulèrent lentement sur ses joues.

Une fois qu'ils furent sortis de la grotte, Mickey et les autres les embarquèrent à bord du vaisseau Gummi et tout ce beau monde fila au Jardin Radieux car le Roi voulait utiliser les infrastructures de l'ancien laboratoire d'Ansem.

Le temps que tout soit enfin prêt, Sora se chargea d'occuper Axel. Il commença par lui faire faire la connaissance de plusieurs personnes – Aerith, Yuffie, Leon et Cloud – et par lui trouver des vêtements (Leon lui refourgua une ancienne tenue à lui composée d'un pantalon noir, d'un T-shirt blanc et d'un veston noir avec de la fourrure blanche autour du col. Passée la première impression bizarre et une fois qu'Axel eut revêtu le tout, il s'avéra que le résultat était plutôt pas mal).

Mais il semblait que le distraire resterait chose impossible et Sora le réalisa très vite. Le Roi tenait à faire des recherches avant de procéder à ce qu'il avait appelé « l'extraction », afin d'éviter qu'il n'y ait des séquelles pour Sora. Il n'y avait pas de raison ce soit le cas, mais deux précautions valent mieux qu'une, et le maître de la Keyblade s'était vu bombardé maître de l'ex-simili-sitting. Mince, comment fallait-il désigner Axel maintenant ?

Comme ils ne manquaient pas de temps à perdre, il fit tout ce qui lui passa par la tête : il l'emmena chez Merlin pour qu'il lui fasse passer les tests d'aptitude à la magie. Il s'avéra qu'Axel avait conservé son pouvoir sur les flammes mais que pour le reste c'était une vraie truffe. Il l'emmena à la glacière de l'oncle Picsou pour essayer de lui trouver de la glace à l'eau de mer et l'initier au skate-board. Deux échecs cuisants, et le vieux canard regretta profondément cette visite.

Sora réalisa rapidement qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire au Jardin Radieux. En désespoir de cause, il emmena Axel dans les endroits encore « sales » de ce monde pour chasser des Sans-Cœur, et ce fut de loin la meilleure idée qu'il avait eue jusque là.

Il était mal à l'aise avec Axel. Il pensait à Roxas tout le temps et chaque minute qui passait l'impatientait de façon évidente. Les seuls moments où il ne semblait pas fatigué d'attendre étaient source d'encore plus de gêne pour Sora. Par moment, l'ancien Numéro VIII le regardait… _fort_. Comme s'il n'y avait plus eu qu'eux deux dans le monde entier, comme si rien d'autre ne comptait, et Sora était dans ses petits souliers car comment ignorer que, dans un sens, il _contenait_ celui qu'Axel regardait ainsi en vérité ? Il avait l'impression d'être un coffre au trésor fermé à clé, et il se sentait mal et n'en pouvait plus d'attendre de s'ouvrir. Peut-être était-il encore plus impatient que son compagnon du moment.

Ils eurent également quelques discussions, à propos de tout ce qui s'était passé et de Roxas lui-même. Ce furent les seuls moments où Sora se sentit bien.

Quand au bout d'une semaine Dingo leur annonça que le Roi avait terminé, il eut été difficile de déterminer lequel des deux avait le plus hâte d'arriver au laboratoire.

Le Roi avait dégagé un grand espace dans la plus vaste pièce. Elle était tout à fait vide à présent, à l'exception d'un lit d'appoint posé dans un coin, deux chaises disposées à côté. Tout le reste avait été évacué et Sora se tint debout au milieu de la pièce sans trop savoir quoi faire.

- Je m'en occupe moi-même comme la dernière fois, où… ? Demanda-t-il, dubitatif.

Cet épisode avait été pénible, s'ôter lui-même le cœur avec la Keyblade n'était pas une expérience qu'il avait envie de retenter. D'autant qu'il s'était transformé en Sans-Cœur et que son retour parmi les « vivants » avait tenu du miracle. Comment être sûr de ne libérer que le cœur de Ventus, et non le sien ou les deux ? Le Roi le rassura.

- Je vais m'en occuper. C'est assez simple, tu sais, et il n'y a pas de danger. C'est comme pour les cœurs des mondes, il y a un verrou à l'intérieur. Le cœur de Ven est enfermé à l'intérieur même du tien, alors je vais le faire sortir en maintenant l'autre à sa place.

Sora déglutit durement. Ça n'avait l'air ni simple si sans risques, mais il avait fait une promesse. Il croisa le regard d'Axel qui se tenait non loin de lui et se décida. Il ne pouvait plus reculer.

Le roux le regarda baisser la tête et fermer les yeux quand Mickey lui demanda de se détendre et alla se placer derrière lui. Puis il leva sa Keyblade et la pointa vers son dos, et un mince rayon de lumière étincelante en jaillit pour aller frapper directement le cœur de l'élu.

La lumière ressortit de l'autre côté du corps de Sora comme si elle n'avait pas rencontré de résistance. Elle continua sur sa lancée pendant un ou deux mètres puis s'arrêta net, comme si elle avait rencontré un mur, et quelque chose de rose se matérialisa au bout. C'était brillant et cristallin, et la lueur s'étendait rapidement.

Sora observa le phénomène avec curiosité, surpris de constater qu'il ne sentait rien du tout. Au bout du fil d'or qui reliait son propre cœur à l'autre, à présent libéré, la lumière rose et dorée commençait à s'amasser, à se concentrer. Le garçon songea que c'était exactement l'inverse de ce qui s'était passé avec Axel. Il lui avait donné un cœur pour qu'il puisse se reconstruire _autour_, Roxas, lui, se récréait _à partir_ de ce cœur. Comme si tout son être avait été enfermé dedans et en sortait peu à peu, comme un papillon de sa chrysalide.

La matérialisation fut rapide. Moins d'une minute fut nécessaire pour que Sora découvre Roxas, en chair et en os. Les lumières se dissipèrent et il se tenait là, debout devant lui dans les mêmes vêtements que ceux qu'il portait sur la photo qu'il avait vue de lui.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'y avait pas réfléchi. Pourtant il avait tant souhaité ce moment… Rencontrer son double, pouvoir lui parler, peut-être même le connaître… Depuis ce jour un an plus tôt où il avait compris qu'il existait quelque part en lui. Mais il ne savait pas quoi dire… et Roxas, lui ne disait rien.

Sora s'inquiéta tout à coup. Roxas se tenait là, les paupières mi-closes sur ses yeux bleu marine, le regard vide, le visage inexpressif. Même sa posture avait quelque chose d'absent, comme s'il avait été maintenu dans la position debout par une force extérieure.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Sora à Mickey qui observait lui aussi l'ex-Numéro XIII. C'est normal ?

Mickey haussa les épaules dans un geste qui signifiait « Je ne sais pas », et ce fut Axel qui répondit à sa question. Axel dont il avait un instant oublié la présence dans la pièce.

- Oui, c'est normal. Ça va passer.

Sa voix était un peu voilée. Sora le regarda avancer vers le blond, le regard brillant, et il s'arrêta devant lui. Roxas resta sans réaction, et il ne réagit pas plus quand Axel caressa sa joue du bout des doigts avant de glisser un bras dans son dos et l'autre au creux de ses genoux et de le soulever. Le corps resta inerte dans ses bras, la tête se renversa en arrière et les yeux restèrent ouverts et vides, leur bleu foncé semblant aspirer une infinité de choses qu'ils ne pouvaient voir.

Il l'emmena vers le lit et l'y déposa avec précaution. Sora s'approcha, un peu hésitant.

- Pourquoi il est comme ça ?

Axel caressa les cheveux du blond, un tendre sourire sur le visage.

- C'est la recréation. La première fois qu'il est venu au monde, il est resté dans une espèce de coma ambulant pendant une semaine, et il n'a gardé aucun souvenir de cette période. Mais tout était beaucoup plus compliqué. Il va rapidement prendre conscience, je crois.

L'élu de la Keyblade sourit.

- Je vais te laisser seul avec lui, alors…

Le Roi, lui, était déjà sorti. Mais lorsque Sora fit mine d'en faire autant, Axel le retint.

- Reste, s'il te plaît… Roxas a toujours voulu te rencontrer, te connaître. C'est même ce désir là qui a été a l'origine de son départ, tu sais.

Sora essaya d'ignorer la pointe d'amertume dans sa voix. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du roux.

- Plus jamais je ne serai un obstacle entre vous deux.

- … Merci, Sora.

Ils patientèrent un long moment, dans un silence confortable. Sora se sentait bien – en paix. Il avait enfin soulagé sa conscience qui l'avait torturé pendant un an, et il avait aussi réussi à s'exclure de cette espèce de triangle qu'il formait avec Axel et Roxas. Bientôt, le blond se réveillerait, et ils enfin ils seraient complètement et irrémédiablement devenus deux entités distinctes, capable de vivre chacune une existence propre. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire pour tout le monde, pour réparer les dégâts qui avaient été causés par sa faute et que tout se passe bien. Il avait le sentiment de se retrouver lui-même : il avait enfin repris possession de son corps dans son intégralité (pas que Roxas ait été envahissant, bien au contraire, mais il commençait à se demander si son propre cœur ne manquait pas de place, là-dedans…) et il avait en plus sauvé la situation. Et quelle bonne nouvelle que le retour de ce bon vieux lui-même ! Après ces longs mois de déprime, il se sentait à nouveau prêt à défendre opprimés, veuves et orphelins ! Il était en pleine forme, remonté comme une pendule. Pourquoi les Sans-Cœur n'étaient-ils jamais là pour se faire troncher quand on avait besoin d'eux ?

Sora fut distrait de ses poussées belliqueuses par du mouvement dans le lit et son attention revint aussitôt se concentrer sur le blond encore inconscient. Il avait cligné des yeux, et une de ses mains bougeait lentement.

Roxas leva le bras droit. Sora n'avait jamais vu un mouvement aussi lent de toute sa vie. Il lui sembla que cela durait des heures, avant qu'enfin il n'ait amené sa main devant ses yeux qui la fixèrent sans ciller. Puis la main descendit et il toucha son visage, comme s'il en vérifiait la tangibilité. L'autre main vint s'ajouter. Sora remarqua que son regard semblait se focaliser.

Axel tendit la main et toucha les siennes pour attirer son attention, ses yeux brillants de la même émotion contenue que tout à l'heure. Sora se sentit à nouveau très déplacé, et cette impression augmenta quand Roxas tourna la tête vers le roux et que leurs regards se croisèrent.

Il vit sa mâchoire se contracter brièvement, puis il posa une de ses mains sur son cœur et l'y crispa, avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de dire, d'une voix encore rauque :

- …Aïe.

Sora ne comprit pas, mais Axel sourit et lui répondit :

- Oui, moi aussi. Aïe.

Ils se sourirent. Sora renonça à comprendre. Le blond s'assit doucement, avec l'aide de son amant, puis Axel prit son visage dans ses mains en coupe et l'embrassa tendrement.

Sora vit Roxas fermer les yeux et des larmes couler avant de détourner le regard. Il songeait qu'il n'aurait vraiment pas dû rester là, que de toute façon, la conversation que lui et Roxas devaient avoir, son double n'était pas en état de l'avoir maintenant. Alors il se leva et s'éclipsa aussi discrètement que possible, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait pu jouer des castagnettes tout nu et en chantant l'Hymne des Citrouilles qu'ils ne l'auraient pas plus remarqué que ça.

Avant de quitter la pièce, il jeta un dernier regard vers le couple enlacé. Il était vraiment, vraiment heureux de pouvoir les voir comme ça. En fermant la porte du laboratoire derrière lui, il songea que, quand même, ils étaient beaux ensemble.

_**AKUROKU**_


	82. Last Hope

**Auteur :** Fire Serendipity

**Bêta-lecture :** Lyly [u]

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku (Axel/Roxas pour les néophytes ))

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net (c'est toujours la même vous aurez peut-être remarqué ?) Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionnés ici : Ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

**Résumé : **_Les dernier espoir de deux condamnés_

**Traduction du titre : **« _Dernier espoir _»

**Auto-évaluation : *****

**Note de l'auteur : **Je sais, j'ai traîné… Voici enfin la troisième et dernière (pour de bon cette fois) partie, suivant les thèmes « _I can't_ » et « _Heal_ ». Et oui, je sais, vous voulez la suite d'ACF mais je galère là… Je commence tout juste à me remettre de « _Criminal_ » donc laissez-moi le temps 3 Merci et bonne lecture ^.^

**Note bis : **Comme vous pouvez le voir, les cent thèmes ont atteint la barre des 400 reviews. Merci à tous ! Je n'aurais jamais cru voir un tel chiffre un jour !

_**A**_xel et _**R**_oxas en cent thèmes.

_Last hope_

Le temps passait étrangement, l'impossibilité de se repérer à la lumière du soleil donnait l'impression qu'il avait tout simplement suspendu son vol. Malgré cela, Roxas avait une conscience aigüe de la rapidité à laquelle il s'écoulait. Trop vite, beaucoup trop vite, même s'il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là avec Axel. Il aurait dit une journée entière, mais il lui était impossible de déterminer pendant combien de temps ils avaient dormi.

Roxas était un adolescent, et un adolescent pourvu de seulement une année de souvenirs par-dessus le marché. En vertu de quoi il était singulièrement ignorant des choses de l'amour et si on lui avait demandé quelques semaines plus tôt son avis sur le fait de rester de longs moments à embrasser quelqu'un et rien d'autre il aurait été sincèrement perplexe. N'ayant pas – ou tout du moins ne se souvenant pas d'avoir – jamais embrassé personne, ce genre de questions le laissait très indifférent.

Mais voila un très long moment – ce qui pouvait aussi bien vouloir dire quinze minutes, une heure ou deux ou encore une demi-journée – qu'il ne faisait que ça. S'oublier dans les bras d'Axel et l'embrasser encore et encore, en profiter tant qu'il le pouvait, car il lui semblait que chaque baiser était un baiser de moins, que chaque contact, chaque battement de cœur les rapprochaient de la fatale échéance.

Roxas avait tourné et retourné le problème dans tous les sens et il était absolument impossible qu'ils échappent à leur sort. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de sortir de leur cellule, leur seule occasion de fuir serait le moment où on viendrait les faire sortir pour les conduire sur le parvis où avaient lieu les exécutions. Or, à moins que Larxène ne revienne pas avant une semaine ou deux – ce qui était improbable – et qu'on ne les nourrisse correctement pendant ce temps-là – ce qui l'était encore davantage – Axel n'était pas et ne serait jamais en état de tenter un coup de ce genre. Roxas seul, aurait sans doute eu une chance de s'en sortir, mais il s'était bien gardé d'évoquer cette éventualité car il savait que si Axel envisageait la possibilité qu'il s'enfuie sans lui et survivre, il n'aurait de cesse de le convaincre de le faire. Et comme Roxas, lui, savait qu'il n'accepterait jamais de l'abandonner, il préférait ne pas perdre leur temps si court en discussions stériles et peut-être en disputes. Il voulait en profiter autant que possible, pour tout le temps perdu, pour toutes les occasions manquées et pour toutes les occasions qui ne pourraient jamais se présenter, pour tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé et tout ce qu'ils ne partageraient jamais, faute de temps. Pour tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble et pour tout ce qu'ils ne vivraient jamais.

Il se disait que c'était trop bête, qu'il allait mourir en n'ayant jamais fait l'amour de sa vie, alors qu'il était enfermé avec la personne qu'il aimait et avec qui il aurait voulu le faire si les circonstances avaient été différentes. Mais les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, ce n'était pas envisageable. Parce que d'une, le choix se limitant au sol d'un infect cachot humide et à une paillasse infestée de vermine, il n'était pas très enthousiaste et de deux l'assassin était loin d'être en état. Il ne sentait pas prêt pour ça, de toute façon, mais la perspective de sa mort imminente lui aurait fait sérieusement reconsidérer la question. Après tout, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Et à sa grande amertume, ce serait jamais, comme pour bon nombre d'autres choses auxquelles il essayait de ne pas penser. Les mains d'Axel sur sa nuque, son dos, sa taille, sa bouche sur la sienne, tout provoquait en lui des frissons et des sensations qui résonnaient dans son cœur et dans son corps. Il voulait se blottir dans toute cette douceur, dans sa chaleur et son odeur, de ne plus rien sentir d'autre, ne plus penser à rien d'autre mais il n'y parvenait pas.

Axel finit par arrêter de l'embrasser et se contenta de le tenir dans ses bras.

- Je regrette tellement de choses, soupira Roxas.

- Moi aussi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regrettes le plus ?

Il sentit qu'Axel lui ébouriffait les cheveux.

- De ne pas parvenir à trouver en moi suffisamment de volonté pour te convaincre d'accepter de faire ce qu'on te dit et de sauver ta peau.

- Idiot.

- Et toi ?

Roxas réfléchit une seconde avant de répondre.

- De ne pas t'avoir rencontré plus tôt. On n'a pas passé suffisamment de temps ensemble.

Axel le serra doucement contre lui.

- Une vie entière avec toi, ce ne serait pas suffisant à mon goût.

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant.

- Tu crois que c'est possible ? Finit par demander le plus jeune. De se retrouver dans une autre vie ?

- J'en suis sûr. Ça s'appelle le destin.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu croyais au destin.

- J'ai commencé à y croire au moment où je t'ai vu pour la première fois. J'avais l'impression de déjà te connaître, et je n'avais jamais rencontré de nain blond auparavant.

Roxas ne répondit pas et un silence douloureux s'abattit sur eux. Se moquer de sa taille était une des taquineries favorites d'Axel à laquelle il répondait toujours de la même façon, en lui disant qu'un jour il serait grand, peut-être même plus que l'assassin, et qu'il lui ferait ravaler ses piques. Mais ils savaient maintenant que Roxas n'aurait jamais le temps de grandir.

Un laps de temps toujours aussi indéterminé plus tard, des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir et Roxas s'écarta d'Axel. Tous deux avaient l'impression qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop montrer ce qu'il y avait entre eux, on ne savait jamais. Roxas, surtout, redoutait que Zexion ne s'en prenne à son ami s'il voyait ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Son attitude vis-à-vis de lui ne laissait que peu de doutes sur ce que serait sa réaction s'il venait à l'apprendre.

Sans surprise, ce fut bien le sixième membre qui apparut dans la lumière de la torche. Le voir fit aussitôt éprouver à Roxas une puissante sensation de malaise, qui se renforça encore quand il croisa son regard. Comment Axel réagirait-il s'il apprenait ce qui s'était passé entre eux juste avant qu'il ne le rejoigne dans ce sombre cul de basse fosse ? Il n'y avait pas trente-six possibilités, en réalité. Soit il en voudrait à Roxas, ce qui serait injuste mais était improbable – après tout, Zexion ne lui avait pas demandé son avis, bien au contraire – soit il serait très en colère contre le stratège, et il y avait de fortes chances que blessé ou pas blessé il s'en prenne à lui. Roxas se souciait de Zexion comme d'une guigne mais il ne voulait pas qu'Axel s'expose à davantage de problèmes qu'il n'en avait déjà. Cela pouvait sembler absurde car une fois condamné à mort, il ne pouvait pas franchement arriver pire, mais cela aurait pu gâcher les heures si précieuses qu'il leur restait à passer ensemble. Aussi décida-t-il de faire de son mieux pour écourter l'entretien (si on pouvait appeler comme ça une visite à un condamné à mort).

- Tu t'es décidé ? Lui demanda-t-il de sa voix neutre. L'expression de son visage, caché comme de coutume derrière son rideau de cheveux, était parfaitement indéchiffrable.

- Je n'ai pas changé d'avis, répondit Roxas d'une voix ferme en s'efforçant de ne pas regarder Axel.

Le sourcil visible du sixième membre se haussa.

- Tu en es absolument certain ? Insista-t-il.

Roxas ne put s'empêcher de se demander quel genre d'homme il pouvait bien être. S'il était prêt à le sauver, s'il ne voulait pas qu'il meure ce devait donc être qu'il l'aimait, ou quelque chose d'approchant… Comment alors pouvait-il sembler si indifférent ? Son refus le laissait de marbre, à peine étonné. Et c'était avec cette pâle copie d'être humain qu'il devrait vivre s'il choisissait d'abandonner Axel ?

- Oui. Je préfère mourir. Ma décision est prise et je ne reviendrai pas dessus.

Il aurait cru que ce serait plus difficile de le dire. D'affirmer qu'il choisissait la mort sans regret. C'était la vérité, c'était peut-être pour ça que les mots sortaient sans mal ? Parce qu'il le pensait sincèrement ? Il n'avait pas envie de mourir. Il n'avait pas assez vécu, sa vie se résumant à cette unique année passée au sein de l'Ordre, mais ce regret là était presqu'uniquement lié à Axel. À choisir entre mourir avec lui et vivre sans lui, il n'avait aucune hésitation.

Zexion, toujours aussi imperturbable, se contenta de lui répondre :

- Très bien. Tu peux toujours changer d'avis, je te le répète.

Roxas serra les dents. Il n'osait pas regarder Axel, priant pour qu'il continue de ne rien dire et s'étonnant que ce soit le cas. Il aurait des réponses à lui donner ensuite, à n'en pas douter, mais dans l'immédiat il était déjà heureux qu'il se taise.

Puis comme si de rien n'était, Zexion enchaîna :

- Je viens vous annoncer que Larxène est revenue. La sentence sera exécutée demain, au lever du soleil.

Et là-dessus, il tourna les talons et s'en alla sans rien ajouter ni les regarder. Roxas sentit la peur se refermer sur son cœur comme un piège, comme une cage sur un oiseau affolé. Pendant un instant il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir de terreur, mais un bras chaud s'enroula autour de ses épaules et l'attira dans une étreinte réconfortante. Alors il se blottit contre Axel et s'efforça d'atténuer la panique qui faisait courir son cœur, reconnaissant à son mentor de son calme apparent alors qu'il devait être aussi désespéré que lui. Sa main qui lui caressait les cheveux semblait alors être la chose la plus précieuse, la plus importante du monde.

- Comme je t'aime…, chuchota-t-il, le visage enfoui contre son torse.

Axel ne répondit rien. Il ne l'avait sans doute pas entendu et de toute façon, une réponse n'était pas nécessaire.

Dieu sait combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi l'un contre l'autre, assommés par l'annonce à présent bien concrète de leur exécution dans les prochaines heures. Finalement, Axel parla.

- Tu veux bien m'expliquer de quoi il parlait ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix à l'intonation indéfinissable.

- Ça n'a pas d'importance, tenta Roxas sans grande conviction.

- Il a laissé entendre que tu pouvais t'en sortir, Roxas, c'est important. Et ce qui l'est plus encore c'est la raison pour laquelle tu as peur de lui.

Le blond sursauta presque.

- Je n'ai pas peur de lui ! Protesta-t-il, outré.

- Que si. En tout cas, quand tu l'as vu, tu es devenu raide comme une planche. Et tu as eu la même expression en trouvant les chemises et le reste un peu plus tôt. Tu penses que c'était lui ?

- …Oui.

- Dis-moi ce qui se passe, Roxas, de quoi parlait-il ? Et je t'en prie, ne me mens pas.

L'adolescent se mordit les lèvres, vaincu.

- C'est lui qui m'a escorté jusqu'ici quand j'ai refusé de suivre les ordres. Sur le chemin, il m'a dit… que j'étais très jeune, qu'il pouvait plaider en ma faveur auprès des autres Fondateurs. Il m'a dit que je n'avais pas besoin de mourir pour toi.

Il s'interrompit et l'assassin ne dit rien. Il se doutait que cette offre avait dû comporter une condition qui avait poussé Roxas à la refuser et que c'était là que devait se trouver le problème, mais avant de commencer à lui tirer les vers du nez il lui laissait une chance de tout lui déballer spontanément. Il n'avait pas envie de le forcer à parler.

- Je lui ai répondu que ce n'était pas possible, que je ne pouvais pas, poursuivi Roxas.

Son cœur battait fort, lui remontant au bord des lèvres, car il lui semblait revivre la scène – celle-ci était encore très récente et le souvenir frais. Il lui semblait encore sentir la poigne de fer du tacticien sur ses poignets, les irrégularités du mur derrière lui qui lui faisaient mal au dos, sa bouche forçant la sienne. Il ferma les yeux, tenta de chasser l'image, et échoua.

- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Demanda Axel, et le chevalier s'écarta de lui et, détournant le regard, secoua la tête. Il était honteux. Mais le huitième membre ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- Il t'a brutalisé, c'est ça ? Laissa-t-il tomber enfin, mais son ton n'était pas vraiment celui d'une question. C'était ce qu'il avait craint depuis le début.

Roxas hocha lentement la tête.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris. Il est devenu enragé, tout à coup. Il m'a empoigné et il m'a… il m'a embrassé de force.

Roxas préféra passer sous silence le fait que Zexion ne l'avait pas juste embrassé. S'il devait évoquer à voix haute ses mains sur son corps, sa bouche dans son cou, il vomirait. C'était sûr et certain.

- Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui est passé par la tête, il ne m'avait jamais adressé la parole avant. Il ne m'avait même jamais regardé.

- Si.

Roxas se tourna vers son compagnon, l'estomac retourner le son tranchant et sec de sa voix, qui faisait de ces deux lettres, de ce mot minuscule, une aiguille de glace, une lame minuscule et acérée.

- Axel…

- Je vais le tuer.

- Axel, je t'en prie, ne dis pas des choses pareilles, c'est ridicule, dit le blond, paniqué, s'accrochant à sa chemise. Le geste arracha à l'autre une grimace de douleur mais son visage retrouva presqu'aussitôt son expression rigide et fixe, dure comme de la pierre.

- Je le dis comme je le pense, Roxas. Il n'avait pas le droit de te toucher et encore moins de le faire contre ta volonté. Je le tuerai pour ça, et ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air.

- Mais c'est impossible ! S'exclama Roxas, désireux de lui ôter cette idée de la tête.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Le meurtre, c'est mon métier, je te rappelle. Et puis au fond, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? Après tout, je suis déjà condamné, alors pourquoi ça te dérange ?

Roxas n'aima pas l'expression blessée qu'il lut dans le regard d'Axel et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais ses protestations s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge. Un bruit de pas léger se faisait entendre dans le couloir.

Roxas sentit ses entrailles se liquéfier sous l'effet de la peur et leva vers Axel un regard à la fois suppliant et désespéré. Il vit son hésitation, mais elle ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde et il le prit dans ses bras, le serrant fort. Roxas le remercia en silence, car si Zexion venait, il laissait passer la seule occasion qu'il aurait jamais de mettre sa vengeance à exécution. Au lieu de quoi il se contenta de l'étreindre et d'enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux. Roxas verrouilla ses paupières, ses doigts agrippant à pleines poignées le tissu de sa chemise, le cœur cognant à exploser. L'absence de lumière les avait bien trompés quant à l'écoulement du temps car ils n'avaient pas vu passer la nuit. Et le moment était venu. C'était la fin, à présent. Roxas était tétanisé, il pensa que jamais il n'arriverait à se lever et à marcher jusqu'au parvis. Qu'allait-il se passer, exactement ? Et lequel d'entre eux allaient-ils tuer en premier ? Les deux éventualités étaient tout aussi insoutenables. Celle de voir Axel mourir, et celle de mourir en le sachant encore en vie…

Les pas arrivèrent jusqu'à leur cellule et Roxas sentit qu'Axel levait la tête pour voir qui était venu les chercher.

- De… Demyx ? Dit l'assassin d'une voix atterrée.

Roxas s'écarta et se retourna, stupéfié. Demyx ? Ils avaient envoyé le _ménestrel_ pour les escorter jusqu'au parvis ? On n'aurait pu imaginer choix moins judicieux, et à bien des égards. Mais ce fut bien lui que le chevalier découvrit, vêtu d'un long manteau sombre dont il avait rejeté le capuchon. Ses yeux clairs étaient fixés sur eux, et leur expression était difficile à définir.

Au sein de la Confrérie, Demyx était une personne à part. Il était d'une remarquable inutilité quand il s'agissait de se battre, et il avait une réputation de simple d'esprit qui, si elle était largement exagérée, n'était pas injustifiée. Il avait bien des excuses, cependant.

Il était le neuvième membre. Il était le seul survivant d'un village qui avait été victime d'une bande de pillards dont on avait confié à Axel le soin d'éliminer le chef trois ans plus tôt. L'endroit où il avait retrouvé leur trace avait été saccagé, brûlé et il ne restait que cendres et cadavres quand l'assassin était passé par là. La traque avait été longue. Quand Axel avait finalement rattrapé le groupe, il s'était introduit dans leur campement pour reconnaître les lieux. La plupart des hommes présents étaient ivres morts et ronflaient dans leurs tentes, et ceux qui étaient censés être de garde jouaient aux dés près d'un feu de camp. Il eut vite fait de les mettre hors d'état de nuire et de repérer la tente de leur chef. Cependant, quand il y entra, elle était vide.

Il en ressortit étonné, car il était certain que l'homme qu'il recherchait n'était pas un de ceux qu'il avait assommés, ni un des troufions en train de cuver qu'il avait trouvés jusque là. C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua une petite tente, un peu à l'écart des autres, et qui était éclairée. Très peu, probablement une seule bougie, et Axel ne s'en était pas aperçu tout de suite. Maudissant sa distraction, il s'approcha.

Il tendit l'oreille et n'entendit rien d'autre que de vagues bruits de cliquetis et de frottement. Jugeant à la taille de la maison de toile qu'elle pouvait difficilement abriter plus de deux ou trois personnes, il risqua un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Puis un deuxième, par acquis de conscience, pour s'assurer que sa vision ne lui jouait pas de tours.

L'homme qu'il recherchait s'y trouvait, sans nul doute. Un soudard de forte carrure qui se trouvait là, en train de se rhabiller. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui laissait l'assassin pantois.

Une deuxième personne se trouvait dans la tente. Un jeune garçon très mince aux yeux vides, complètement nu, allongé sur un lit défait. Il ne portait qu'un large collier de cuir auquel était attachée une lourde chaîne d'acier. La chaîne sortait de la tente, elle était longue de plusieurs mètres et son extrémité était fixée à un piquet enfoncé dans le sol, non loin du feu de veille.

Axel sentit la rage lui tordre l'estomac, et il entra dans la tente, rapide, aussi vif et silencieux qu'un chat. L'homme, qui était en train de boucler sa ceinture, ne se rendit pas compte de sa présence avant de sentir la pointe d'une lame se presser sur sa gorge.

Le garçon leva vers eux un regard inexpressif, comme si la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux n'était pas vraiment réelle. Axel, comme il lui était coutume, appliqua les consignes qu'on lui avait données. Il expliqua à l'homme qu'il allait le tuer, qui l'avait payé pour ça, et pourquoi, car le client qui avait loué ses services voulait qu'il sache pour quel acte il payait. Après quoi, le regard de l'assassin croisa de nouveau les deux iris vert d'eau du garçon, si semblables aux fenêtres d'une maison abandonnée, et pressant davantage sa lame sur la gorge de l'homme, lui dit que son client ne l'avait pas payé pour le torturer mais qu'il pourrait bien faire du zèle s'il ne répondait pas à ses questions.

Le chef de bandits se révéla très loquace sous la menace. Le garçon s'appelait Demyx. Il avait quatorze ans et se trouvait avec leur groupe depuis deux années, ils l'avaient gardé suite au pillage d'un village dans le but d'en tirer une rançon que personne n'avait jamais payée. En lieu et place de quoi ils lui avaient mis cette chaîne autour du cou et l'avaient emmené avec eux. Chaque fois qu'ils montaient un campement, il était attaché de la sorte et installé dans cette tente où il recevait la visite de tous les hommes du groupe – et ça faisait un bon nombre – qui ne se souciaient pas suffisamment d'aller avec une femme pour payer une putain quand lui était là et que le dernier pillage remontait trop loin, et de ceux qui préféraient carrément les garçons.

Le mort en sursis, emporté par son débit de paroles et sa peur, ajouta que ses hommes aimaient à répéter que de toute façon il était tellement mince que ça où une fille c'était pas très différent, surtout à cet âge-là.

Axel le fit taire en lui tranchant la gorge.

L'adolescent n'avait pas remué une oreille, ni cillé quand il avait tué l'autre soudard. L'assassin s'approcha de lui et enleva son long manteau noir qu'il déposa sur ses épaules, puis le prit par les épaules dans l'intention de le mettre debout. Alors le garçon se leva, noua ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa sur la bouche en essayant de se coller lascivement à lui.

Axel recula vivement et le repoussa aussi doucement que possible en faisant non de la tête. Pour la première fois, le gamin afficha une expression, et c'était une franche et totale incompréhension. Axel lui dit de se couvrir et montrant le manteau qui était tombé, et l'adolescent s'exécuta, le regardant toujours d'un air totalement perplexe pendant qu'il défaisait le collier.

L'assassin le ramena avec lui jusqu'au siège de la Confrérie, où il fut décidé qu'il pouvait rester jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Il se passa plusieurs semaines avant que Demyx ne prononce un seul mot. Quand il le fit, ce fut pour poser une question : Pourquoi ?

Deux années d'un âge si tendre passées avec une troupe de bandits de grands chemins qui ne lui accordaient d'attention que quand ils le violaient avaient causé chez lui des dégâts irréparables, dont certains mécanismes dont il ne s'était jamais débarrassé, et ce même avec l'apprentissage de la musique qui avait guéri bon nombre de ses traumatismes. Ainsi, la seule chose à laquelle il se sentait réellement apte était le sexe, et c'était aussi l'unique moyen pour lui de se sentir à sa place.

Axel décréta qu'il tuerait de ses propres mains le premier qui s'aviserait de le toucher. Demyx cria, protesta et pleura pendant des jours, au point que le Supérieur trancha la question et annonça que si c'était ce qu'il voulait, Axel n'avait pas le droit de s'y opposer. Aussi Demyx intégra-t-il l'organisation en tant que ménestrel et prostitué honoraire à l'âge de quinze ans. Le huitième membre ne décoléra pas pendant des semaines, arguant que ça ne faisait aucune différence avec la situation dont il l'avait tiré. Demyx s'échinait à lui répéter que si, que maintenant il pouvait dire non s'il le voulait, que dans l'Ordre certains membres ne désiraient que les femmes et que l'un dans l'autre, il n'y avait jamais ici qu'une demi-douzaine des personnes qui le sollicitaient. Et c'étaient des personnes comme Xigbar et Luxord, ou encore Saïx, qui l'aimaient beaucoup et prenaient soin de lui. Il était heureux comme ça.

Un jour, Axel finit par se rendre à ses arguments car il était vrai que plus le temps passait, plus Demyx semblait épanoui. Axel lui-même ne l'avait jamais touché, parce que jamais il n'avait pu s'ôter de la tête cette image d'un gosse attaché comme un animal et qui n'avait même pas l'âge de comprendre à quel point ce qu'on lui faisait était mal. Deux ans plus tard, c'était le Supérieur lui-même qui avait ramené un gamin au regard vide, paumé jusqu'à ne se souvenir de rien d'autre que son prénom. Et Axel avait eu un autre enfant perdu sur les bras, dont il avait fini par tomber amoureux.

Demyx adorait Axel. C'était le garçon le plus gentil du monde, il aurait été incapable de tenir une épée correctement même si sa vie en avait dépendu et c'était lui qu'on envoyait les chercher pour les escorter au peloton d'exécution ? Cela ne rimait à rien.

Le barde décrocha la clé de la cellule et en ouvrit la porte, toujours silencieux.

- Demyx, je suis désolé… Dit-Axel d'une voix altérée. Pourquoi t'ont-ils envoyé toi ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête en répondant :

- Personne ne m'a envoyé.

Et Roxas sut tout à coup que non, ce n'était pas Zexion qui avait laissé ces objets à leur disposition, mais Demyx. À présent, le fait d'avoir pensé ça lui apparaissait comme très illogique, car pourquoi Zexion aurait-il prit la peine de laisser une deuxième chemise pour Axel, après tout ? Il en eu encore confirmation quand le musicien ouvrit les pans de son manteau pour leur montrer un gros ballot de tissu qu'il posa au sol.

- Habillez-vous, vite, dit-il.

Roxas s'exécuta, stupéfié, s'empressant de défaire le paquet d'en tirer des vêtements propres pour lui et d'en tendre à Axel. Le huitième membre était pétrifié.

- Demyx, tu ne peux pas faire ça, est-ce que tu te rends compte ?

- Bien sûr que si, répondit l'autre avec un sourire paisible.

Roxas entreprit de défaire Axel de sa chemise dont l'arrière était un peu maculé de sang, en profitant au passage pour vérifier l'état de ses blessures. C'était loin d'être cicatrisé mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'infection, et il faudrait qu'il fasse avec un petit moment. Il lui tendit une autre chemise, le pressant :

- Dépêche-toi ! Il nous accompagne, c'est tout, assura-t-il.

- Non, dit tranquillement Demyx, et le chevalier se retourna vers lui, complètement sidéré.

- Mais… mais enfin, tu… Ils s'en prendront à toi quand ils le découvriront.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais très bien ce que je fais. Je ne suis pas aussi bête que j'en ai l'air.

Les deux captifs finirent de se préparer. Enfin, chaussés, revêtus de leurs longues captes noires, ils se tournèrent vers leur sauveur.

- Axel, tu sais où sont vos armes, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr.

La voix de l'assassin était mal assurée, et Roxas était toujours sonné. Tout se passait tellement vite.

- Alors il ne vous reste qu'à aller les récupérer. Passez aussi aux écuries et prenez un cheval. C'est Luxord qui est supposé être de garde ce soir, mais je me suis assuré qu'il soit trop fatigué pour être seulement capable de sortir de mon lit. Vous avez le champ libre.

Il accompagna ce viatique d'un sourire satisfait et Axel ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- C'était bien, au moins ? Demanda-t-il, taquin.

- Très, répondit Demyx.

- Mais enfin, intervint Roxas, que ce genre de plaisanteries libidineuses dépassait un peu et qui les trouvait en plus extrêmement déplacées compte tenu des circonstances, ils trouveront bien que c'est toi qui nous a fait sortir !

- Bien sûr, répondit le ménestrel. C'est pour ça que notre ami Axel ici présent va me frapper suffisamment fort pour m'assommer et m'amocher pour un moment. Je ferai croire que je voulais simplement lui dire au revoir. Personne ne croira que j'ai eu le cran de vous faire évader sciemment, et je me ferai sermonner pour mon imprudence. Et puis…

Il eut un sourire malicieux.

- Et puis Saïx et Xigbar prendront ma défense auprès du Supérieur s'il le faut. Je risque à peine un blâme…

Roxas sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et se jeta dans les bras du musicien qui laissa échapper un petit rire. Il le repoussa, prit son visage dans ses mains en coupe et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Roxas entendit vaguement Axel émettre un « Hé, doucement quand même avec la reconnaissance », ouvrit les lèvres pour répondre quelque chose et se retrouva en train d'embrasser le musicien à pleine bouche. Il commençait à trouver que ça faisait beaucoup de personnes qui l'embrassaient sur un bien court laps de temps, mais ce n'était pas vraiment dérangeant. Axel l'embrassait parce qu'il l'aimait, et Demyx, hé bien… parce que c'était sa façon de fonctionner, la seule qu'il connaissait, et que son baiser n'était qu'une façon de lui dire au revoir et de lui exprimer de l'affection. Roxas le lui rendit avec tendresse pour le remercier dans ce langage qu'il comprenait. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce que lui avait fait le sixième membre.

Ils s'écartèrent finalement, et Demyx embrassa Axel qui accepta de se laisser faire pour la première fois parce qu'il savait qu'il ne le reverrait probablement jamais et qu'il avait toujours refusé de le laisser le remercier à sa façon. Roxas les regarda faire avec des sentiments mitigés. La jalousie lui pinçait le cœur, mais Demyx leur sauvait la vie. Grâce à lui, lui et Axel allaient avoir des années à passer ensemble. Alors un baiser… rien qu'un baiser, il le méritait largement. Même s'il aurait préféré qu'il ne se presse pas contre lui comme ça, mais encore une fois, c'était comme ça qu'il fonctionnait.

Ils s'écartèrent finalement. Demyx souriait, mais Axel affichait une profonde affliction.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, lui dit son ami. Je suis heureux moi. J'en enfin pu m'acquitter de la dette que j'avais envers toi.

- Demyx… tu ne me devais rien.

- Ne dis pas de sottises, Axel. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Ce que j'ai vécu a fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui mais sans toi je serais mort. Ou alors je prierais chaque jour pour l'être, car autant cette vie-ci vaut la peine d'être vécue, autant ce dont tu m'as tiré n'était qu'un interminable cauchemar. J'ai ma musique, une maison, j'ai des amants qui sont mes amis, ma famille, pas des hommes sans noms et sans visages pour qui je n'étais moi-même qu'une putain sans nom ni visage. Tu as toujours pensé qu'ici j'étais resté une victime, Axel, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Je suis heureux comme ça, et c'est grâce à toi. Et la moindre des choses que je pouvais faire, c'était user de tout ce que j'ai aujourd'hui et que je te dois pour te sauver la vie. Parce que si je ne le faisais pas, alors je mériterais que tu m'aies laissé crever de faim ou de maladie dans cette tente.

La voix du barde était restée basse mais avait perdu sa douceur.

Roxas n'avait jamais entendu Demyx parler de son passé, parce qu'il n'en parlait pas. Il savait parce qu'Axel le lui avait dit, et Axel le lui avait dit trois mois plus tôt parce que Demyx, avec qui Roxas s'entendait fort bien, s'était mis en tête de le dépuceler et qu'il avait simplement ri des menaces et des regards noirs de l'assassin quand ce dernier le lui avait interdit.

Aussi Axel s'était-il tourné vers Roxas lui-même, lui enjoignant de faire attention avec le jeune homme. Roxas, comprenant où il voulait en venir, était devenu rouge comme une tomate et avait bafouillé qu'il refuserait et puis c'était tout. Mais Axel, lui, savait que Demyx ne considérerait pas un refus aussi bancal comme une réponse. Il ne savait pas quand s'arrêter. Il avait donc expliqué à son jeune compagnon ce qui était arrivé au ménestrel, l'encourageant à prendre quelques distances avec lui, ce que Roxas avait fait, peiné jusqu'au fond du cœur pour le barde dont le sourire insouciant et le regard doux ne laissaient pas deviner les horreurs que recelait son passé. Bien sûr, Axel aurait aussi pu dire tout simplement à son ami qu'il était amoureux du jeune épéiste, mais parler d'amour en présence du ménestrel lui avait toujours semblé une idée très bizarre.

Roxas, en l'espace d'un an, n'avait jamais vu Demyx que souriant, gentil, parfois un peu mélancolique mais jamais amer ou malheureux. Il avait cru que comme lui, sa mémoire lui faisait défaut, qu'il avait oublié. Il s'était clairement trompé.

- Je te devais une vie, Axel. Maintenant, nous sommes quittes.

Le visage du musicien avait retrouvé son aspect habituel, mais l'assassin avait revu dans ses yeux ce regard hanté qu'il avait lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé. Il s'en voulut de l'avoir poussé à faire remonter tout ça. Il étreignit son ami encore une fois, et le moment arriva de se séparer enfin.

- Bon, dit Demyx en se redressant, menton levé et en carrant les épaules. Vas-y, et que ça fasse vrai.

Roxas regarda avec appréhension Axel faire craquer ses jointures, l'air mal à l'aise.

- Promets-moi que si tu reprends conscience avant qu'on te trouve tu donneras l'alerte, dit-il. Nous nous éloignerons le plus rapidement possible.

- D'accord. Bon, vas-y maintenant. Essaye seulement de ne pas me casser le nez ou une dent, je n'ai pas envie d'être défiguré.

- Oui, enfin, pour te faire perdre connaissance en te donnant un coup de poing dans la figure, je ne peux pas y aller de main morte non plus…

- Frappe-moi sur le crâne alors.

- À coups de poings ? Ce n'est pas très…

- Et ça ? Demanda Roxas, que cette discussion mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, en montrant du doigt le lourd broc de faïence que Demyx leur avait apporté.

Axel ramassa l'objet, le soupesa, le balança en le tenant par le bord intérieur.

- Un bon coup sur la tête, dit Demyx en pointant son front du bout de l'index, et Roxas pensa qu'en réalité il était quand même très inconscient.

- N'oublie pas, si tu reprends conscience, tu donnes l'alerte. C'est bon, c'est retenu ?

Demyx leva les yeux au ciel.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Roxas remercia une dernière fois le neuvième membre, et Axel lui assena un grand coup sur la tête avec le broc. Cela fit un bruit – _**BÔÔÔNG !**_ – qui aurait pu être comique s'il n'avait pas résonné contre les parois de ce cachot lugubre. Le jeune homme s'écroula sur le sol, sous le regard d'Axel qui fit une grimace de dépit.

- Il va bien ? Demanda Roxas, la gorge serrée d'appréhension.

L'assassin appuya deux doigts à la base du cou du jeune homme, cherchant son pouls. Son visage s'éclaira un peu.

- Son cœur bat normalement. Il aura juste une très méchante migraine demain matin…

Roxas força ses lèvres à sourire, l'estomac noué. Puis ils partirent.

Axel abandonna le broc sur le sol et referma la grille de la cellule derrière lui, « pour plus de crédibilité », et ce malgré sa répugnance. Il jeta les clés sur le sol, suffisamment loin des grilles pour être hors d'atteinte mais quand même bien en vue.

Se couvrant la tête de leurs capuchons, ils récupérèrent leurs armes dans le réduit qui servait à ranger les effets des prisonniers, un peu plus loin. Roxas éprouva un profond sentiment de réconfort en ceignant sa ceinture et en sentant le lourd fourreau lui battre la cuisse. Le poids familier était rassurant, et il se sentait prêt à affronter l'Ordre tout entier avec cette épée pour défendre Axel si besoin était. L'assassin se remettait rapidement de ses blessures et avait l'air de se porter relativement bien – ou tout du moins ne se plaignait-il pas et ne laissait-il rien voir de ses souffrances – mais il doutait fort qu'il soit en état de se battre. Roxas espérait de tout son cœur que chakrams et épée resteraient sagement attachés à leurs ceintures et qu'ils n'en auraient pas besoin.

La nuit était noire et profonde, et ils estimèrent que l'aube ne devait pas être toute proche. Ils firent un rapide crochet par les écuries pour y prendre leurs chevaux. Il fallait espérer qu'on ne s'aperçoive pas trop rapidement de leur absence, cela pouvait arriver avant même que l'on ne découvre Demyx assommé dans leur cellule. Tenant les deux montures par leurs longes, ils quittèrent la citadelle de l'Ordre sans échanger un mot. Ils marchèrent un long moment, remontant la route, puis s'arrêtèrent pour monter en selle. Rênes en main, ils se tournèrent pour lancer un dernier regard en arrière.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda Axel à Roxas.

Le garçon avait le cœur gros. Après tout, cet endroit là était la seule maison qu'il avait jamais eue, et le quitter lui faisait quelque chose. La pensée de Demyx inconscient, gisant sur le sol du cachot, ajoutait encore à ce malaise, mais il hocha la tête et se tourna vers son compagnon, se forçant à lui sourire car après tout… Ils auraient dû être sur le point de mourir, et contre toute attente ils avaient à présent une vie entière devant eux. Une vie ensemble, puisque les circonstances les avaient poussés à s'avouer leurs sentiments. Une vie dont ils avaient la liberté de faire ce qu'ils voudraient.

Ces pensées firent naître une chaleur exquise au creux de son ventre. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le lui avait dit, il commençait à éprouver un sentiment de félicité et de joie à l'idée qu'Axel l'aimait. Qu'il lui rendait ces sentiments étranges qui lui avaient fait passer tant de nuits blanches à tenter de comprendre.

Son sourire s'étira et devint lumineux, sincère.

- Oui, répondit-il. Tout se passera bien.

Et il le pensait.

Axel amena son cheval tout près du sien pour pouvoir lui prendre la main. Ce simple contact fit s'envoler une nuée de papillons dans son ventre, car maintenant que leur mort imminente ne planait plus au-dessus de leur tête comme une épée de Damoclès, il sentait lui revenir sa réserve naturelle. Ses joues s'empourprèrent légèrement et il remercia l'obscurité de cacher cette gêne à Axel.

- Roxas, dit l'assassin, et l'adolescent sentit que son cœur se mettait à battre plus vite. Est-ce que tu veux partir avec moi ?

Le blond se tourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses cette question ? Evidemment ! C'est tout ce que je désire !

Axel rit doucement de l'ardeur du chevalier, un peu embarrassé.

- Hé bien, tu sais… Nous avons cru que nous allions mourir et parfois… les gens font des choses qu'ils ne feraient pas en temps normal dans ce genre de situations. Tu aurais pu vouloir vivre tes derniers instants en en profitant au maximum, en n'étant pas seul, tu comprends ? Saisir l'occasion de vivre encore tant que tu en avais le temps.

Roxas leva les yeux au ciel, à la fois peiné pour Axel et blessé lui-même.

- Tu as pensé ça ? Tu aurais passé tes dernières heures avec moi en pensant que… que je me servais de toi ? Axel, ne sois pas ridicule, je…

Les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge, l'étranglant presque. Pourquoi cela ne voulait-il pas sortir ? Il l'avait déjà dit, pourtant.

Mais comme Axel l'avait dit, dans le feu de l'instant, il avait osé alors qu'il n'aurait jamais pu en temps normal. Et puis, il avait pu le dire parce que son compagnon l'avait fait le premier. C'était juste un petit pas en avant à faire… et même pas à l'aveugle puisqu'il savait déjà qu'Axel lui rendait ses sentiments…

Alors il prit une profonde inspiration, rassembla son courage et avoua, pour la deuxième fois :

- Je t'aime. J'ai été sincère, je pensais tout ce que je t'ai dit.

Son cœur battait fort et vite, et il entendit l'autre lâcher un petit rire.

- Était-ce donc si difficile que ça ? Tu m'as broyé la main !

Roxas secoua vivement la tête.

- Idiot ! C'est juste un peu gênant de dire ça…

Axel sourit dans l'obscurité et, de sa main libre, il prit son menton pour relever son visage et l'attira vers lui, se penchant au-dessus de l'espace qui séparait leurs montures. Il appuya son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux, un sourire serein accroché à ses lèvres

- Je prendrai soin de toi, mon amour. Je te le promets.

Ému au-delà des mots, Roxas ne trouva rien à répondre mais Axel ne semblait pas attendre de lui qu'il le fasse. Il l'embrassa doucement, savourant la douceur de ses lèvres comme il n'avait pas réellement pris le temps de le faire avant. Roxas se détendit complètement, oubliant sa nervosité, et se laissa aller contre lui, tenant toujours d'une main les rênes de son cheval et retirant l'autre à Axel pour la poser sur son épaule.

Un instant plus tard, ils tournèrent bride et lancèrent leurs chevaux au grand galop sur la route, Axel s'efforçant d'ignorer la douleur qui lui cuisait le dos. Les silhouettes des deux cavaliers s'enfoncèrent dans l'obscurité et disparurent, et jamais aucun membre de la Confrérie ne les revit ni n'entendit jamais parler d'eux.

_**AKUROKU**_


	83. Starvation

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Bêta-lecture :** Lyly [u]

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku

**Résumé :**_ [Criminal spinoff] __Où l'un fait une blague de mauvais gout et où l'autre lui met un pain. _

**Traduction du titre : **« _Faim _»

**Auto-évaluation : *****

**Note: **Voici le fameux épisode AkuRoku promis pour « _Criminal_ », ça se passe donc quand Roxas retrouve Axel après le drame du chapitre 9 que tout le monde a détesté ! **Joyeux AkuRoku Day !**

_**A**_xel et _**R**_oxas en cent thèmes.

_Starvation_

Les jumeaux s'étaient séparés devant chez Axel il y avait un instant déjà mais Roxas était toujours sur le trottoir devant la maison, en train de triturer le bord de son T-shirt d'un air revêche.

Il savait, au fond de lui, que Ven avait raison. Axel l'aimait, et ils avaient vécu trop de choses ensemble, ils _étaient _ensemble depuis trop longtemps pour qu'il lui tienne rigueur de ce qui s'était passé. Sa tête appuyait vivement les arguments de son frère, arguant qu'Axel s'était certainement inquiété, qu'il serait soulagé et heureux de le voir, qu'il serait aussi affamé de lui que Roxas l'était en ce moment, mais son cœur se serrait à chaque fois qu'il repensait à ce qui était arrivé. Comment le regarder en face après que ses parents l'aient regardé comme ça, après ce que sa mère avait dit et fait ? Comment pourrait-il ne pas lui en vouloir, à lui, comment pourrait-il vouloir ne pas être impliqué dans cette histoire ? C'était Roxas qui l'avait attiré dans ce guêpier, et Axel avait simplement dit oui, comme toujours, parce qu'il voulait l'aider et qu'il aimait Ven comme si c'était son propre frère. Il n'avait rien fait de mal…

Roxas sursauta en voyant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. C'était le père d'Axel, et Roxas sentit ses entrailles geler et se liquéfier de peur, qu'allait-il bien pouvoir dire… ?

- Roxas ? Dit Reno. Y a Axel qui demande si tu comptes rester planté là encore longtemps où si tu vas rentrer pour qu'il puisse s'excuser.

Sourire rigolard. Roxas n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris ce qu'il avait dit, mais il fallait bien donner le change – c'était le père d'Axel, hors de question de l'inquiéter ou que cette histoire arrive à ses oreilles si ce n'était déjà fait. Alors il se mit en marche, comme un automate, et entra dans la maison. Reno referma la porte derrière lui.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il, l'air plus sérieux. C'est méga rare que vous vous disputiez, vous deux, la dernière fois ça remonte à… bah, je sais pas en fait.

Parce que ça n'était _jamais_ arrivé. Roxas avait toujours mal au cœur. Qu'est-ce qu'Axel avait dit à ses parents ? Reno n'avait pas l'air contrarié, juste intrigué. Il avait la même étincelle de curiosité dans les yeux qu'Axel quand il avait envie de savoir quelque chose qui ne le regardait pas forcément. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas le seul à se faire la réflexion. Un poing s'abattit mollement sur le haut du crâne de Reno.

- Hé ! Protesta le roux.

- Occupe-toi de tes fesses, c'est pas tes affaires.

- Mais mon cœur !

- Reno.

- … T'es pas drôle.

- Ça n'avait pas pour but d'être comique !

Si Axel avait beaucoup pris de son père, tant au niveau de son physique que de son charme et de son caractère et de tout en fait, ses parents avaient quelque chose de surprenant en commun : ils faisaient minimum dix ans de moins que leur âge réel. Reno avait beau avoir quarante ans largement passés, il semblait en avoir à peine trente – et vingt du point de vue de son attitude. La mère d'Axel, Tifa, avait de longs cheveux noirs et lisses, de très beaux yeux et un tempérament détonnant. Elle était extrêmement gentille et compréhensive mais c'était aussi une femme de caractère qui avait de la répartie et une autorité certaine qu'elle exerçait tant sur son mari que sur son fils. Un jour, Axel avait demandé à Roxas, s'il avait aimé les filles, quel aurait été son genre et il s'était fait un plaisir de lui répondre franchement : « ta mère ». Il avait eu l'air de quelqu'un qui vient d'avaler un œuf entier. Roxas ne savait quel âge avait Tifa, mais rien ne lui avait jamais laissé entendre qu'elle avait été mère très jeune et pourtant, elle avait plus l'air d'être la sœur d'Axel qu'autre chose.

Une fois que l'Autorité Matriarcale eut redirigé son consort dans le salon, marmonnant un peu dans sa barbe pour la forme, elle laissa Roxas seul après lui avoir indiqué qu'Axel était dans sa chambre. Précision inutile, certes, mais Roxas était dans ses petits souliers. Qu'est-ce qu'Axel avait raconté à ses parents ? Pas la vérité, en tout cas, c'était certain…

Il s'engagea dans l'escalier, la gorge nouée d'émotion et le cœur battant. Finalement, arrivé dans le couloir du premier, il s'avéra qu'Axel n'était pas dans sa chambre mais qu'il l'attendait dans le couloir. Son cœur s'arrêta une seconde en le voyant mais il n'eut pas le temps de lire son expression car il se retrouva cloîtré dans une étreinte puissante. Il sentit tous ses muscles se décrisper et il noua ses bras autour de la taille de son petit ami. Axel l'entraîna rapidement dans sa chambre et claqua la porte derrière eux. Roxas enfouit son visage dans le creux de son épaule mais Axel le repoussa et, prenant son visage dans ses mains en coupe, l'embrassa brutalement, forçant presque l'entrée de sa bouche dans sa précipitation. Roxas s'accrocha à lui en lui rendant son baiser, et l'échange les laissa tous les deux étourdis et à bout de souffle. Ils avaient tant de questions et de choses à se dire qu'aucun ne savait par où commencer. Ce fut Axel qui parla le premier.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, je me suis inquiété…, lui dit-il à voix basse.

Roxas s'écarta un peu et frotta rageusement ses yeux du revers de sa manche. Ils étaient un peu rouges.

- Je suis désolé, nos parents ont pris nos portables et coupé le wifi, on avait aucun moyen de communiquer.

Axel haussa des sourcils surpris.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Après que je sois parti ?

Roxas baissa la tête. Ils s'assirent sur le lit et Axel noua sa main à la sienne. Le blond soupira lourdement.

- Maman a dit des trucs atroces, et comme Vanitas voulait pas bouger ils ont menacé d'appeler les flics. Alors il est parti et Ven a fermé la porte à clé derrière lui. On est resté dans sa chambre et dans la nuit on est montés s'enfermer dans celle de Sora. Puis mon père a enfoncé la porte de Ven. Du coup ils ont deviné où on était et ma mère a recommencé à nous insulter. Ce matin, les parents sont partis travailler en nous enfermant dans la maison mais on est sortis en utilisant mon double de secours et voilà.

Roxas avait débité tout ça d'une voix monocorde, comme si ce qu'il était en train de dire ne le concernait pas. Axel savait qu'il ne fallait pas insister là-dessus donc il posa une autre question.

- Comment va Ven ?

Le visage las de Roxas s'éclaira un peu en répondant.

- Il va bien, je crois. Il s'en fiche, de ce que nos parents pensent. C'est lui qui a tout géré, en fait, moi j'étais trop à l'ouest pour réfléchir. Il est chez Vanitas, pour l'instant.

- Toi, à l'ouest ? S'étonna Axel.

Roxas serra sa main et appuya sa tête contre son épaule.

- J'étais au trente-sixième dessous. J'avais peur que tu m'en veuilles.

- C'était idiot, tu le sais ?

- Ouais. Ven me l'a répété cent fois, mais je pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Tu me manquais et ça me rendait malade de pas pouvoir te joindre et puis j'étais inquiet parce que je savais pas ce que t'allais bien pouvoir dire à tes parents et que t'aurais quand même pu m'en vouloir et puis…

La voix du blond tremblait un peu, et Axel enlaça ses épaules d'un bras.

- Je sais, chuchota-t-il en approcha son visage du sien et en frottant l'un contre l'autre le bout de leurs nez. Je sais, toi aussi tu m'as manqué…

Roxas l'embrassa, plus calmement cette fois. Rouvrant les yeux, le cœur battant la chamade, il remarqua pour la première fois que la joue d'Axel était toujours enflée et un peu rouge. Son cœur se serra à cette vue, les souvenirs revenant en force.

- Je suis tellement désolé, dit-il doucement. Qu'est-ce que t'as dit à tes parents ?

Axel lui sourit avec un regard qui le faisait beaucoup trop ressembler à son père.

- Que je t'avais fait une blague de très mauvais goût et que tu m'avais mis un pain. Ça les a beaucoup fait rire. Tu sais que mes parents prennent _ton_ parti ? C'est moi leur fils ! Se scandalisa-t-il faussement, et il parvint à arracher à Roxas un sourire, même si c'était plutôt piteux.

- Si j'étais hétéro, j'épouserais ta mère.

- Arrête de dire ça, tu vas me faire gerber.

- N'empêche que c'est vrai !

Ils se chamaillèrent un instant là-dessus et pendant quelques merveilleuses secondes, Roxas oublia le drame familial qui se jouait dans sa propre maison. Il aurait voulu avoir des parents comme ceux d'Axel, jeunes d'esprit et tolérants. Au moins l'un des deux n'avait-il pas de soucis…

- J'ai toujours su que ta mère avait un problème avec moi, finit par déclarer Axel après un moment de silence.

Roxas s'étonna.

- C'est vrai ?

- Ouais. Après qu'on a commencé à sortir ensemble, vraiment, elle a changé. Elle est devenue plus distante avec moi. Je sentais bien qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait mais qu'elle faisait des efforts pour que ça se voie pas. C'est pour ça que j'en ai jamais parlé non plus, parce qu'il valait mieux que ça reste comme ça.

Roxas haussa les épaules.

- Je m'en fiche de ce qu'elle pense. C'est fini, maintenant. Je resterai plus là-bas très longtemps.

Axel se tourna vers lui et le regarda sérieusement.

- Je veux vivre avec toi, déclara-t-il.

Le blond sentit son cœur manquer un battement. L'idée semblait couler de source, comme tout entre eux, depuis toujours. Mais l'entendre le dire comme ça n'en était pas pour autant moins émouvant.

- Moi aussi, répondit-il d'une voix un peu voilée par l'émotion. Je t'aime.

- Je sais. Moi aussi.

Un autre long silence s'étira, confortable, avant que Roxas ne reprenne la parole.

- Pourquoi t'es pas descendu au lieu de demander à ton père de me faire entrer ? J'ai cru que t'étais en rogne contre moi.

- Parce que je voulais pas prendre le risque que tu gaffes devant eux en te répandant en excuses dès que tu m'aurais vu. Si ma mère apprend que la tienne m'a collé une gifle, elle va aller tout casser chez toi.

- L'idée est horriblement tentante, répliqua Roxas avec un ricanement.

Et c'était vrai qu'imaginer Tifa en train de démolir le salon en hurlant sur sa mère lui plaisait beaucoup, mais tout ça était déjà assez compliqué comme ça…

- Axel ?

- Ouais ?

Roxas se blottit contre lui et Axel l'enlaça.

- J'ai un truc à te dire qui risque de pas trop te plaire.

- Euh, okay. J't'écoute.

Le blond prit une profonde inspiration avant de se jeter à l'eau.

- Ven et moi. On s'est embrassés.

Il osa jeter un œil à Axel pour voir la tête qu'il faisait, et il ne fut pas déçu. Axel le regardait comme si les yeux allaient lui jaillir hors des orbites, la bouche grande ouverte, présentant une ressemblance confondante avec un poisson rouge qu'on vient de sortir sans préavis de son bocal. Finalement, il sembla retrouver l'usage de la parole et s'en servit pour crier à l'outrage :

- Non, j'le crois pas !

- Si, répondit Roxas, penaud.

- MAIS C'EST _**DEGUEULASSE**_ ! Comment t'as pu me faire ça, Roxas, merde tu me déçois ! Parce qu'en plus j'imagine qu'il y a pas une photo que j'pourrais voir !

Roxas, qui avait cru mourir une seconde, regarda sombrement l'andouille qu'il avait aimée toute sa vie, puis, de son poing serré, lui cogna l'épaule de toutes ses forces.

- Aïe ! Protesta Axel. Mais j'ai rien fait d'mal !

- Tu m'as fait peur espèce d'abruti ! L'enguirlanda Roxas. C'est pas drôle, j'ai cru que tu le prenais mal !

- Mais je le _**prends**_ mal ! La prochaine fois que ça vous prends tu m'appelles, que j'puisse regarder quoi ! Ok, ok, j'me tais ! Pataper, ok ?

Roxas baissa son poing levé avec un regard de mise en garde.

- Merde, Roxas, par moments t'es pire que ma mère ! Se plaignit le roux en massant son épaule.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, t'as pas dû bien résoudre ton complexe d'Œdipe.

- Ecoutez un peu qui vient parler d'inceste !

- Axel !

- Oui, ok, j'me tais.

Le silence retomba sur la pièce. Pas longtemps…

- N'empêche, bouda quand même le roux au bout d'un instant. La prochaine fois je veux regarder…

_**AKUROKU**_


	84. Give Up

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Bêta-lecture :** Lyly [u]

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku

**Disclaimer : **La liste des cent thèmes est disponible sur le net. Axel et Roxas ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des membres de l'Organisation XIII ou personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui pourraient être mentionnés ici : ils sont tous la propriété de Square Enix et des studios Disney. Bande d'ingrats qui les a fait mourir !

_**Résumé : **__Axel sait que ce qui lui oppresse la cage thoracique, c'est de l'angoisse. Même s'il n'a plus de cœur, il a toujours été très doué pour se souvenir de comment c'était. Il a mal, aussi, parce qu'il sait que c'est la dernière fois qu'il voit Roxas. _

**Traduction du titre : **« _Abandonner_ »

**Auto-évaluation : *****

**Note de l'auteur : **Ce thème est à la fois un hommage et une dédicace à Epsylon. Il est le miroir d'un oneshot qu'elle a écrit et qui se titre « La dernière fois ». Elle avait donné le point de vue de Roxas, je propose celui d'Axel. Je vous conseille de lire son texte, c'est court et extrêmement abouti.

_**A**_xel et _**R**_oxas en cent thèmes.

_Give Up_

Axel sait que ce qui lui oppresse la cage thoracique, c'est de l'angoisse. Même s'il n'a plus de cœur depuis longtemps, il a toujours été très doué pour se souvenir de comment c'était. Il a mal, aussi, parce qu'il sait que c'est la dernière fois qu'il voit Roxas.

La Maître de la Keyblade a toujours été différent des autres à bien des égards. Ses réactions avaient ressemblé à celles de tous les Simili nouveau-nés – c'étaient des réactions humaines et spontanées, normales. Sauf que Roxas n'avait pas vécu assez longtemps pour voir si, comme chez les Fondateurs ou Saïx, elles auraient fini par s'effacer. Et que Roxas, qui n'avait aucun conditionnement mémoriel, n'aurait pas dû avoir ces réflexes.

Axel sait que Roxas va disparaître, que c'est la dernière fois qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux en haut de ce clocher, face à ce ciel flamboyant. L'ancien Numéro XIII ne s'est pas encore aperçut de sa présence et fixe simplement l'horizon, l'air mélancolique. Axel sait que s'il le regardait en face il saurait lire le cours de ses pensées dans ses yeux, parce que le regard de Roxas a toujours été parfaitement transparent. Mais il ne voit que son profil, son menton reposant sur ses genoux.

Axel s'assied en silence, laissant une jambe pendre dans le vide et repliant l'autre contre son torse, comme d'habitude. Les « comme d'habitude » ont un goût aigre-doux aujourd'hui. Eux ensemble, le couchant, l'atmosphère douce et paisible de cet endroit, le tic-tac sourd de l'immense horloge en-dessous d'eux, le silence de Roxas, tout cela compose un tableau qu'Axel retrouve avec une plaisante nostalgie mais aussi avec amertume. Parce que les « comme d'habitude », aujourd'hui, deviennent des « pour la dernière fois. »

Axel fait quelque chose à quoi il regrette de ne pas s'être laissé aller plus souvent par le passé : il tend la main et la pose sur l'épaule du blond. Ce dernier tressaille à ce contact mais ne le regarde pas. C'est comme s'il s'était attendu à le trouver là.

- Bientôt, je ne pourrai même plus parler à ta conscience, dit-il d'une voix triste.

- Axel, je…

Roxas s'interrompt puis se tait, pendant un instant. Il se contente de le regarder et son regard est très intense. Maintenant Axel peut lire dans ses yeux, sans aucune difficulté. Il y voit les [_émotions_] que sa position de tout à l'heure lui cachait.

Hésitation, douleur, culpabilité, regret, cynisme. Axel les déteste toutes mais la dernière un peu plus que les autres. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir le protéger et faire en sorte que jamais son regard n'exprime ça… Mais c'est trop tard, c'est derrière eux. Ils ne peuvent plus rien y faire, à présent. Tout ce qu'il leur reste à sauver, c'est cet ultime instant. Ils pourraient encore arriver à gâcher leurs adieux. Axel ne veut pas ça. Il voudrait rattraper tout ce qu'il a raté, mais il sait qu'il n'a pas le temps. Alors il sourit. Il étire ses lèvres mais il a peur de ne pas arriver à être très convaincant. Il voudrait, pour Roxas, que ce soit un véritable sourire, réconfortant et optimiste, mais il ne peut pas. Il est trop las de lui mentir. Finalement il renonce et soupire :

- Ne dis rien.

Roxas semble d'accord avec cette idée. Dans ses yeux, l'hésitation s'éteint mais la tristesse n'en brille que plus fort. Finalement, après un instant de silence, il parle tout de même et sa voix est altérée – plus grave que d'habitude, plus sourde.

- Je ne vais plus te voir, dit-il.

Axel a l'impression qu'il le dit pour le comprendre, pour essayer de se convaincre. La détresse qu'il entend dans ces quelques mots lui dévaste l'âme, à défaut du cœur. Il ne peut rien faire. Ils vont être séparés, c'est inéluctable. Maintenant que ça y est, il se rend compte que non, il n'était pas plus préparé que lui ne semble l'être. Sa main se serre spasmodiquement, puis lâche l'épaule de l'Elu de la Keyblade et il serre les poings. Il est en colère contre lui-même, il se sent coupable parce qu'il va quitter Roxas, le laisser seul. Il se sent minable.

Et puis Roxas se rapproche. Toute trace d'amertume ou d'ironie quitte son visage à tire-d'aile et son regard n'est plus que douceur et doute, puis ses paupières se ferment. Il s'appuie contre Axel et leurs lèvres se touchent.

Axel ferme les yeux à son tour et sa main reprend sa place sur son épaule, juste un peu plus près du cou. Il essaye de ne pas serrer trop fort pour éviter de lui faire mal mais il n'est pas sûr d'y arriver car le contrôle de ses muscles occupe une place très secondaire dans l'ordre de ses préoccupations. Alors qu'il vit depuis des années avec la sensation d'avoir un gouffre à la place du cœur, il lui semble que les parois de ce trou se contractent sur le vide et que le rien à l'intérieur devient quelque chose de matériel et qui gonfle, gonfle à lui faire mal, devient énorme à exploser. Axel n'a jamais eu aussi mal, même pas le jour où il a perdu son cœur.

Il ne se dérobe pas, parce qu'il croit comprendre, et que c'est important. Il laisse sa bouche contre la sienne en une caresse immobile et tendre, en un geste si paisible qu'il est presque impossible de croire qu'il est ce qui provoque en lui ces sensations d'une violence inouïe.

Il ne se dérobe pas parce que malgré la douleur, malgré l'étrangeté de la situation, malgré le tremblement léger mais perceptible de la main que Roxas laisse reposer sur son genou replié, c'est peut-être le plus beau moment de ses vies. Et aussi…

Parce que cette fois, ils se disent adieu.

_**AKUROKU**_


	85. Relaxation

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Bêta-lecture :** Lyly [u]

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku

**Disclaimer : **On va dire qu'après plus de 80 chapitres vous connaissez la chanson et qu'on s'en fout. J'aurais presque mérité que SE me les donne, tiens, tellement j'ai plus travaillé dessus qu'eux...

**Résumé : **_Où deux hommes se rencontrent dans un bar et boivent quelques verres, et où l'orgasme n'est pas forcément ce qu'on croit._

**Traductiondutitre :**« _Détente_»

**Auto-évaluation : *****

_**A**_xel et _**R**_oxas en cent thèmes.

_Relaxation_

_If I said my heart was beating loud_

_If we could escape the crowd somehow_

_If I said I want your body now_

_Would you hold it against me?_

_Cause you feel like paradise_

_And I need a vacation tonight..._

(Britney Spears _'Hold it against me'_)

« _Roxas Strife, 32 ans, recherche partenaire pour la soirée et/ou la nuit_. »

Le blond assis sur le dernier tabouret à l'extrême gauche du bar se disait qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu porter ce message sur un badge ou un t-shirt tant il avait l'impression _que tout le monde_ savait pourquoi il était là. Il s'efforçait de ne pas se focaliser là-dessus mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Accoudé au comptoir et perché sur son haut tabouret, il sirotait depuis une bonne heure déjà un Margherita qu'il n'arrivait pas à finir et il se demandait ce qu'il faisait là, au fond. Il était rentré dans ce bar alors que c'était le genre d'endroit qu'il n'avait jamais fréquenté, il avait commandé ce cocktail dont il ne connaissait que le nom et qu'en définitive il n'aimait pas mais qu'il s'efforçait de descendre quand même, et il avait déjà rembarré les trois personnes qui l'avaient abordé jusqu'à présent, sans réellement prendre la peine de considérer l'offre ou de les regarder. Il était sorti pour trouver de la compagnie mais il ne faisait rien pour y arriver, au fond. Il aurait peut-être mieux fait de rentrer chez lui. C'était sans doute ce qu'il allait faire, décréta-t-il en avalant en deux gorgées écœurées ce qui restait de sa boisson qui en plus était maintenant tiédasse.

Au moment où il reposait la coupe qui tinta sur le marbre du comptoir, il entendit le tabouret à côté du sien racler le sol.

- Je peux vous offrir un verre ?

Il se tourna, intrigué. La voix était agréable, chaude, assurée mais pas suffisante. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à opposer un quatrième et dernier refus poli pour la soirée, il se retrouva soudain pris au piège de deux iris d'un vert surprenant.

Au-delà de la couleur, les yeux de son interlocuteur étaient presque bridés, comme deux amandes et légèrement étirés vers ses tempes. Il avait deux tatouages en formes de triangles violets renversés sur les pommettes et ses cheveux roux sombres étaient noués en catogan.

Comme dit le proverbe, qui ne dit mot consent, sembla décider l'homme. Il se pencha sur le comptoir et fit signe au barman.

- Deux orgasmes s'il vous plaît !

Roxas s'étrangla avec sa salive et se mit à tousser. L'homme lui tapa gentiment dans le dos et attendit qu'il ait fini. Quand le blond se fut calmé, il lui tendit la main.

- Axel Lee, se présenta-t-il.

Roxas hésita puis prit la main tendue et la serra.

Il faisait partie de ces gens qui estiment qu'on peut en apprendre beaucoup sur une personne rien qu'à la manière dont il ou elle vous serre la main. Le dénommé Axel avait une bonne poigne, sa paume était sèche et il n'essayait pas non plus de lui broyer les doigts.

- Roxas, répondit-il.

- Enchanté. Ça va ?

- Oui, oui... c'est juste que... hum.

- Et voila, deux orgasmes pour ces messieurs, n'oubliez pas de sortir couverts ! Déclara le barman en déposant devant eux deux verres remplis d'un liquide qui ressemblait à du lait russe et légèrement mousseux.

Roxas regarda son verre d'un air un peu paumé.

- Il doit pas y avoir beaucoup de gens qui osent le commander, celui-là, dit-il, à mi-chemin entre le rire et la consternation.

- Possible, répondit Axel. Mais c'est vraiment bon.

Il prit place sur le tabouret, prit son verre et le leva, regardant Roxas. Le blond l'imita et tendit le sien pour les faire tinter.

- Gezondheit, comme disent les Belges.

- Santé.

Roxas prit une gorgée circonspecte de sa boisson, dont l'aspect crémeux le laissait dubitatif, mais le cocktail s'avéra délicieux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il.

- Amaretto, Bailey's, Vodka, lait et sucre de Cannes.

- Au goût ça n'a pas l'air si fort.

Il prit une autre gorgée, savourant le goût doux et sucré et la sensation de brûlure qui lui réchauffait l'œsophage et l'estomac. Le verre précédent ne lui avait rien fait, en lui-même, mais ce truc-là, c'était une autre histoire. Il n'avait jamais été un gros buveur.

Il risqua un coup d'œil à son « compagnon » et sentit une nouvelle chaleur éclore au creux de son ventre, en rien liée à l'alcool, celle-là. Axel était habillé tout en noir, contrairement à lui qui portait du blanc. Baskets, jean cintré et t-shirt ajusté, il était extrêmement séduisant et de surcroît, découvrit Roxas, tout à fait son genre. Ils discutèrent un long moment en sirotant leurs cocktails. Roxas découvrit qu'Axel avait trois ans de plus que lui, qu'il était programmeur informatique, que ses tatouage remontaient à son baptême à la fac et qu'ils lui avaient valu de se faire surnommer « Pierrot » pendant de longues années mais qu'il ne les regrettait pas. Roxas lui dit à son tour son âge – trente-deux, sa profession – secrétaire de direction pour une grande compagnie d'assurance, mais ne trouva pas grand-chose à dire sur ses études qui n'avaient rien eu que de très banal. Il commanda lui-même les deux verres suivants, à peine étourdi mais étonnamment à l'aise.

- Dis-moi quelque chose de personnel, demanda-t-il à Axel quand on eu déposé leurs boissons devant eux et remporté les verres vides. Un truc que tu dis pas à tout le monde.

Le roux sembla considérer sa requête un instant avant de répondre.

- Je suis un ex-drogué des jeux online.

Roxas écarquilla les yeux.

- J'ai été un no-life, le vrai cliché du mec qui sort pas de chez lui, qui vit les rideaux tirés en permanence, qui n'a aucune vie sociale sinon sur internet, qui se lève pour s'assoir devant son ordinateur et qui ne le quitte que pour se coucher. J'avais perdu mon boulot et je m'étais fait larguer, pouvoir échapper à ma réalité et me réfugier dans une vie virtuelle me semblait une bénédiction.

Le blond eut subitement envie de lui faire un câlin et un bisou mais il se contenta de lever son verre.

- A ton tour, déclara Axel. Dis-moi un truc que tu ne pensais pas mentionner ce soir.

Un tic nerveux contracta le sourcil droit du blond mais il répondit.

- Je suis divorcé.

Axel haussa les sourcils.

- Homme ou femme ? Demanda-t-il.

- Peut-être dans un autre verre, répliqua Roxas avec un sourire en coin.

Axel leva son verre à son tour et ils trinquèrent. Quand ils eurent fini leurs cocktails, Axel en commanda d'autres. Pendant que le barman les préparait, il posa à Roxas la question qui le travaillait depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à discuter.

- Pourquoi moi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Pourquoi tu as accepté que moi, je t'invite alors que tu avais rembarré les trois autres personnes qui t'avaient accosté avant ? Je t'ai remarqué dès que tu es entré mais à chaque fois que j'amorçais le geste de me lever je voyais quelqu'un d'autre venir te parler et se manger un râteau. Ça m'a juste donné plus envie de tenter le coup parce que ça voulait dire que tu n'avais pas envie de boire avec n'importe qui mais maintenant je suis deux fois plus curieux. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi c'est moi qui ai la chance d'être celui qui est assis à côté de toi et que la moitié de la salle assassine du regard. Je sens leurs yeux dans mon dos.

Roxas resta silencieux un instant, sans relever sa dernière remarque. En vérité, ça tenait surtout du fait que sa beauté lui avait tellement coupé le sifflet qu'il n'avait pas réussi à dire non, et après c'était trop tard - parce qu'il le regrettât mais voilà. Il ne pouvait quand même pas lui dire ça, alors il bricola une réponse avec d'autres éléments, vrais aussi.

- A cause de tes yeux, et parce tu étais sur de toi mais tu ne donnais pas non plus l'impression d'être prétentieux et de savoir que c'était gagné d'avance.

La réponse sembla satisfaire Axel qui rit un peu.

- Tu sais qu'on me parle toujours de mes yeux ?

Roxas tordit sa bouche en un rictus comique.

- Parce que tu fais ça souvent ? Et moi qui croyais être unique ! I'm _so_ choking !

Il rejeta sa tête sur le coté, le nez en l'air. Axel éclata franchement de rire et lui tapa dans l'épaule. Roxas ne parvint pas bien longtemps à garder son sérieux et se mit à rire à son tour et ils se retrouvèrent tous deux pris par une véritable crise d'hilarité qui s'apaisa un peu quand le barman vint poser leurs verres devant eux.

- Ahhhhh, soupira Axel. C'est bon de rire.

- C'est pas moi qui dirai le contraire, tu peux me croire.

- Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que déjà dans ma famille, toute mon enfance j'ai entendu parler de mes yeux. La plupart des grand-mères appellent leurs petits enfants par de noms gâteux genre « mon zoizeau des îles » ou « princesse » ou « petit papillon », des trucs du genre. Moi c'était « mon petit chat-garou ».

Et Roxas de repartir d'un grand rire qu'il réprima en plaquant une main sur sa bouche. Il en avait des larmes des yeux.

- Je serais curieux de savoir comment c'était, toi ! Le taquina Axel.

Roxas s'essuya les yeux.

- Ouhhhh, mon ventre… j'ai mal… je te le dis si tu jures de jamais m'appeler comme ça. Si tu le fais je me casse, même si tes yeux sont sublimes.

- Promis.

Roxas pensa que le sourire d'Axel était sans doute la chose la plus réconfortante qu'il avait vue depuis longtemps.

- Roxy.

- Ah ouais quand même.

Un instant s'étira sans qu'aucun des deux ne parle, Roxas se contentant de savourer cet instant. L'alcool lui tournait la tête, il se sentait légèrement effervescent, insouciant. Comme il se serait senti s'il s'était trouvé là à vingt ans plutôt qu'à trente, sans les contraintes et les inquiétudes de sa vie. Il se tourna vers Axel et leurs regards se croisèrent, s'accrochèrent, restèrent plongés l'un dans l'autre sans que l'un ou l'autre n'éprouve de gêne ni ne se détourne. Finalement, ce fut Axel qui rompit le contact. Il préleva un peu de la mousse qui flottait à la surface de son verre et tendit son doigt à Roxas.

Le blond n'hésita pas une seconde, parfaitement conscient de la signification d'un tel geste et de combien équivoque serait son attitude s'il y répondait. Etant donné qu'il savait ce qu'il voulait, et que c'était précisément ça, il enroula ses propres doigts autour du poignet d'Axel, se pencha et, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, il referma ses lèvres sur la première phalange et suça tranquillement la substance crémeuse. Il vit Axel tressaillir légèrement puis il ferma les yeux et laissa sa bouche descendre sur toute la longueur de son index avec une lenteur calculée, l'avalant entièrement, enroulant sa langue autour.

S'il avait ouvert les yeux, il aurait sans mal pu lire dans les yeux d'Axel le désir qui lui embrasa le sang comme de l'essence. Ce n'était dû qu'à moitié à la langue humide qui caressait son doigt – une zone érogène trop souvent négligée. Il y avait la situation, le fait de savoir qu'une douzaine de personnes au moins avait les yeux rivés sur eux, le spectacle de ces paupières baissées et de ce visage serein, comme à l'abandon, il y avait la symbolique du geste, le consentement.

Quand Roxas rouvrit les yeux et le lâcha, il emmêla ses doigts aux siens et le roux put lire dans ses prunelles bleues légèrement embrumées par l'alcool qu'il était aussi allumé que lui. Sans ajouter un mot, ils abandonnèrent là leurs verres pleins et quittèrent le bar.

Roxas sentit un puissant frisson l'ébranler tout entier et ses cheveux ses hérisser sur sa nuque quand Axel le plaqua sans ménagement contre un mur dans la rue déserte, et accueillit avec une fougue et une excitation décuplées par l'alcool un baiser qu'il lui semblait avoir attendu pendant des siècles, enserrant sa taille de ses deux bras.

Quand Axel se sépara de lui, un instant plus tard, ce ne fut que pour lui murmurer :

- Chez toi ou chez moi ?

Roxas emmêla ses doigts à ses cheveux, dénouant son catogan, et l'attira dans un nouvel échange passionné.

- Chez moi. J'habite tout près…, répondit-il.

À suivre dans le thème 92 : _All that I have_

_**AKUROKU**_

4 | Page


	86. All That I Have

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Bêta-lecture :** Lyly [u]

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** AkuRoku

**Résumé : **_Où un peu d'égoïsme n'a jamais fait de mal à personne…_

**Traduction du titre : **« _Tout ce que j'ai _»

**Auto-évaluation : *****

**Comme prévu, je romps mon hiatus le temps de vous offrir ce chapitre, la suite du thème précédent avec de la grosse surprise dedans ! Je vous souhaite un bon Noël et une bonne fin d'année, que vos journées soient brillantes et belles jusqu'aux prochains vœux.**

_**A**_xel et _**R**_oxas en cent thèmes.

_All That I Have_

_We meet somewhere, one night to share_

_Just you and me, we spread the seed_

_Our schedule, so natural…_

_Human connects to human_

_Boy meets boy, knows what to do_

_Human connect to human_

_How can I connect to you?_

(Tokio Hotel '_Human connects to human'_)

Roxas réprima un grognement d'exaspération tandis qu'il fouillait désespérément ses poches à la recherche de ses clés. Axel se tenait derrière lui, dans le couloir illuminé par un éclairage minuté. Il se rapprocha et, posant les mains sur sa taille, lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Je te donne cinq secondes avant de commencer. _Ici_.

Le blond gloussa un peu malgré lui et poursuivit ses investigations. Avait-on idée, aussi, de fabriquer des vestes avec autant de poches ? Il avait l'impression d'en découvrir de nouvelles au fur et à mesure.

Enfin, il dénicha son trousseau enfoui tout au fond de la deuxième poche de poitrine ( il y en avait deux de chaque côtés, superposées ). Mais au moment même où il la mettait dans la serrure, la lumière s'éteignit avec un «_ clac ! _» et la seconde d'après, il sentait la bouche d'Axel se poser sur sa nuque, parcourant du bout des lèvres la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale. Ses mains remontèrent sur son ventre et il l'enlaça, le serrant contre lui tandis que sa langue s'égarait sur la courbe délicate de son oreille avant d'en gober le lobe et de le mordiller doucement.

Roxas gémit et, abandonnant le trousseau où il était, il se retourna, noua les bras autour du cou d'Axel et l'attira plus près, adossé contre la porte. Le roux profita de cette nouvelle disposition pour l'embrasser et pendant un instant il n'y eu plus que leurs bouches, la fusion brûlante de leurs lèvres, de leurs langues. Roxas agrippa le tissu du haut d'Axel et ce dernier, s'écartant juste ce qu'il fallait pour pouvoir passer une main entre eux, glissa les doigts sous son t-shirt. La peau de son ventre était tendue, douce et brûlante et elle se couvrit de chair de poule sitôt qu'il l'eut touchée. Roxas poussa un nouveau gémissement qui s'étrangla quelque part entre sa gorge et la langue d'Axel et il tira sur son haut pour pouvoir à son tour passer les mains dans son dos. Il le griffa convulsivement quand le roux poussa une jambe entre les siennes, appuyant sa cuisse contre son périnée.

Roxas crut un bref instant qu'il allait finir par s'étouffer mais Axel s'écarta soudain. Il en fut soulagé une demi-seconde, le temps de se refaire une provision d'oxygène, après quoi la frustration prit le dessus. Il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa encore, tandis qu'Axel fourrageait derrière lui. La porte s'ouvrit et ils entrèrent dans l'appartement. Roxas se sépara de lui juste assez longtemps pour récupérer ses clés et de claquer la porte avant de l'assaillir à nouveau sans même prendre le temps d'allumer la lumière.

C'était ça qu'il était allé chercher, ça qu'il avait désiré trouver sans vraiment oser y croire.

Il peinait à réaliser qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver, que les mains qui le parcouraient et l'étreignaient, la bouche qui dévorait ses lèvres de baisers affamés et brûlants étaient bien réelles.

Il l'entraîna dans l'appartement sans cesser de l'embrasser, marcha sur quelque chose qui traînait par terre dans le vestibule - et qui n'avait rien à faire là, qu'avait-il bien pu laisser comme ça au beau milieu du chemin ? – se prit les pieds dedans et tomba en arrière.

Il entraîna Axel dans sa chute et il tomba sur lui. Roxas se frotta l'arrière de la tête en riant un peu, embarrassé.

- Excuse-moi, dit-il. Un peu trop de précipitation…

- C'est rien.

Il y eut un instant de silence immobile. L'éclairage de la rue parvenait faiblement jusque dans le salon, lui permettant de distinguer le visage d'Axel, ses yeux qui le fixaient gravement dans la pénombre.

- De toute façon, souffla-t-il finalement, par terre ça m'ira très bien…

Il essaya de le prendre par la nuque pour l'embrasser mais Axel ricana doucement et, lui saisissant les poignets, plaqua ses bras sur le sol de part et d'autre de lui, l'immobilisant soigneusement. Roxas sentit une onde de chaleur lui parcourir l'échine – il aimait ça, il s'en rendait compte. Être dominé, c'était ça qu'il voulait, et il ferma les yeux tandis que le roux réduisait progressivement la distance qui les séparait, dans l'intention manifeste de l'embrasser…

Brusquement, il fut arraché à cet état de grâce que confère une attente fébrile quand on sait qu'elle va être comblée d'une seconde à l'autre par trois choses qui se produisirent quasiment simultanément.

La lumière s'alluma, éblouissante, le poids si agréable et plein de promesses du corps d'Axel sur le sien disparut soudain et une voix s'éleva, tremblante de peur et mouillée de larmes :

- S'il vous plaît, faites de mal à mon papa !

Ces quelques mots suffirent à jeter Roxas sur ses pieds, à le calmer et à le faire dessouler en moins d'une seconde. Debout à côté de lui, Axel fixait d'un air mortifié la petite fille qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, la main encore sur l'interrupteur. Vêtue d'une chemise de nuit Mog brodée, elle avait des cheveux blonds coupés au carré et de grands yeux bleus, qui pour l'heure étaient brillants, écarquillés de peur et fixés droit sur lui.

- Andy ! S'exclama Roxas. Chérie, n'aie pas peur, tout va bien !

La petite fille se tourna vers lui, l'air encore effrayé.

- Pour de vrai ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Oui princesse, pour de vrai. On jouait à faire semblant de se bagarrer et on est tombés, c'est tout… Je te présente Axel, c'est un ami. Viens par là, ajouta-t-il, lui ouvrant les bras, voyant qu'elle doutait encore.

Elle hésita une seconde, puis courut vers lui. Il la souleva dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue, le cœur encore battant d'angoisse. Si elle était arrivée dix secondes plus tard ? Dix _minutes_ plus tard ?

- Comment se fait-il que tu sois là, ma puce ? Demanda-t-il en s'efforçant de ne pas laisser son agacement paraître dans sa voix. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle ait l'impression qu'il était fâché qu'elle soit là.

La petite fille ne cessait de jeter des regards en coin à Axel, comme si elle n'osait pas le regarder directement. Roxas remarqua distraitement que dans un éclairage normal, ses cheveux n'étaient pas roux mais carrément rouges.

- Maman m'a déposée, finit-elle par dire. Elle a dit que tu répondais pas au téléphone… elle devait partir pour son travail.

Roxas réprima un soupir et se tourna vers Axel. Le pauvre, songea-t-il, le voilà bien…

- Comme je t'ai dit, Andy, c'est un ami, donc tu n'as pas la moindre raison d'avoir peur. Axel, voici ma fille, Andromeda.

Le prénom faisait toujours son petit effet et Roxas en éprouva une pointe d'amusement.

- C'est Andy, pour faire court. La maman est une passionnée de mythologie grecque, expliqua-t-il.

- Papa dit toujours qu'heureusement que je suis une fille, ajouta la petite sur un ton qui suggérait que cette anecdote avait déjà dû être racontée des dizaines de fois. Parce que pour un garçon ma maman elle voulait Endymion ou (elle fronça le nez et prononça le prénom comme s'il lui laissait un goût bizarre dans la bouche) Télémaque.

Axel avait repris contenance et se contenta de sourire et de prendre sa main.

- Je suis confus d'avoir ainsi fait irruption, princesse, dit-il galamment. Je ne suis qu'un insignifiant ver de terre pour avoir troublé votre sommeil. Je suis votre serviteur.

Et il lui baisa la main.

La fillette, à présent conquise au-delà de toute réserve, rougit comme une tomate et se mit à glousser comme une folle. Soulagé par la tournure que prenaient les évènements, Roxas planta un baiser dans ses cheveux et la reposa par terre.

- Allez, au lit Votre Altesse ! Je passerai dans cinq minutes, ordonna-t-il fermement.

Il était évident qu'elle brûlait de protester mais elle quitta quand même la pièce, non sans jeter un dernier regard étincelant à Axel qui lui fit un clin d'œil et lui souffla un baiser. Elle disparut dans le couloir.

- Oh mon Dieu.

Pris de vertiges aussi soudains qu'étourdissants, Roxas se laissa tomber sur un canapé avant de perdre l'équilibre et de tomber par terre. Axel le rejoignit et posa une main sur son épaule, inquiet.

- Hé, ça va pas ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non, répondit le blond d'une voix tremblante et se prenant la tête à deux mains. Elle ne devait pas être là ce soir, c'est le week-end de sa mère… Une fois, _une seule fois _je laisse mon téléphone ici et… Putain, je peux même pas imaginer…

Sa voix tremblait. Axel lui caressa le dos, dans un geste qui ne se voulait qu'apaisant. Il voyait où il voulait en venir. Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé s'ils ne s'étaient pas étalés par terre, s'ils n'avaient pas claqué la porte ? Si la fillette avait été réveillée plus tard, elle aurait risqué d'être exposée à une tout autre scène potentiellement très traumatisante. Il comprenait l'angoisse de Roxas. Il tremblait.

- Shhhhh, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Calme-toi, ça aurait pu être une catastrophe, c'est clair, mais c'est pas le cas alors arrête d'angoisser. Tout va bien, tout va bien…

Il continua comme ça un moment, jusqu'à ce que le blond se calme. Finalement, ce dernier se redressa un peu, accoudé à ses genoux, et tourna vers lui un visage navré.

- Tu parles d'un fiasco, hein ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu amère.

- C'est pas grave, assura Axel d'une voix assurée.

Il en était lui-même étonné mais il le pensait. Roxas soupira.

- Je vais lui dire bonne nuit.

Il se leva, fit deux pas et s'arrêta, comme s'il hésitait.

- Tu… commença-t-il.

- Oui ?

- Ce serait peut-être mieux… Tu devrais peut-être rentrer chez toi.

Axel secoua la tête, malgré qu'il lui tournât le dos.

- Non, je reste. Si ça te dérange pas. Vas-y, je t'attends.

Roxas ne répondit pas, il quitta le salon.

Andy s'était déjà bien calmée. Tirée aussi brutalement d'un sommeil profond, il n'allait pas lui en falloir beaucoup pour retourner dans les bras de Morphée. Elle dormait déjà à moitié quand Roxas l'embrassa.

- Bonne nuit ma puce, à demain, lui dit-il à voix basse.

- 'nuit papa…

Il resta assis sur le bord du lit un instant avant de sortir de la chambre, et referma la porte derrière lui.

De retour au salon, il se laissa tomber à côté d'Axel qui resta silencieux, attendant simplement qu'il parle.

- Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il.

- Arrête, je t'ai déjà dit que c'était pas grave.

- Je suis désolé quand même. Un peu pour moi, aussi… C'était la première fois que je…

Il s'interrompit, hésitant.

- Vas-y, l'encouragea Axel. Vide ton sac, j't'écoute.

- T'as pas à faire ça, protesta mollement le blond. C'est pas tes problèmes, on vient de se rencontrer.

Roxas s'abstint d'ajouter « Et on se reverra sans doute jamais », mais Axel haussa les épaules.

- Je suis pas venu jusqu'ici parce que je voulais coucher avec toi, dit-il.

Le blond se tourna vers lui, les sourcils haussés si fort qu'on aurait dit qu'il n'en avait plus. Axel rit un peu, gêné.

- Ok, je reformule. Je suis pas venu jusqu'ici _seulement_ parce que je voulais coucher avec toi. Tu m'intéresses vraiment, on aurait pu passer toute la soirée au bar à discuter, ça m'aurait fait plaisir et je t'aurais demandé ton numéro… sincèrement, Roxas, alors vas-y, défoule-toi. Parle-moi, t'as l'air d'en avoir sérieusement besoin.

- J'avais jamais fait ça, avant, dit tout à coup le blond, sans le regarder.

- Fait quoi ?

- Sortir pour essayer de… de trouver quelqu'un pour…

- Pour la nuit ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Tu es divorcé depuis combien de temps ?

- Un an.

- Tu veux me raconter ?

- Tu devrais peut-être rentrer chez toi, répéta Roxas. Honnêtement, Axel, t'es pas là pour m'écouter me lamenter sur l'échec de mon mariage.

- Honnêtement, Roxas, je suis là pour _toi_. Les modalités, je m'en tape.

Pendant un court instant, ils se regardèrent sans rien dire et Axel crut qu'il allait l'embrasser mais il ne le fit pas.

- Andy a dix ans, commença-t-il. Quand j'étais jeune, j'ai longtemps essayé de rentrer dans le rang. J'ai eu plusieurs petites copines, beaucoup moins de petits copains mais j'étais très lucide quant à ce que je préférais. À la fac, j'ai décidé de faire un dernier essai avec ma meilleure amie, Naminé, qui me tannait depuis des années pour que je lui donne une chance, alors je l'ai fait. On est sortis ensemble quelques mois. C'était une relation sans nuages, franchement, mais je suppose que ça pouvait être dû à mon absence de sentiments amoureux. On couchait peu ensemble, mais on le faisait quand même, et alors que je pensais sérieusement à mettre un terme à cette histoire et à sortir définitivement du placard, quelles qu'en aient pu être les conséquences, elle m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. On a perdu pas mal de semaines à réfléchir et à discuter sans arriver à prendre une décision. Ni elle ni moi n'étions pour l'avortement, mais elle ne se sentait pas prête pour ça et moi j'étais conscient du fait que jamais je pourrais la voir autrement que comme une amie. Finalement, elle a décidé de garder le bébé, peu importait que je choisisse ou non de l'élever avec elle. Trois semaines plus tard, on était mariés.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et Axel, adossé contre les coussins, tenta sans grande conviction de l'attirer contre lui. À sa grande surprise, Roxas vint poser la tête sur son épaule alors qu'il passait un bras autour des siennes.

- Au début, ça se passait bien. Très bien, même. Une fois qu'on a réussi à se faire à l'idée, on a plus eu le temps de s'inquiéter, ou de se demander si on avait eu raison de se marier. La fin de sa grossesse, on l'a passée à emménager dans un appart', j'ai cherché du boulot, on a tout préparé pour la naissance. Une fois qu'Andy a été là… Honnêtement, rien n'aurait pu me préparer à ça ! Tu as des enfants, Axel ?

- Non.

- Jamais j'aurais cru que j'allais autant aimer cette petite boule rose jusqu'à ce que je la _voie_. À partir de ce moment-là, plus rien d'autre n'a compté. Pendant cinq ans, elle a été le lien qui n'existait pas entre moi et sa mère, et ça a suffit. Entre elle et mon boulot, j'avais pas une minute pour penser que peut-être c'était pas la vie qu'il me fallait. Et puis elle est rentrée à l'école. C'est devenu plus calme à ce moment-là, j'ai eu plus de temps libre, et là, j'ai commencé à réfléchir. À voir qu'il n'y avait rien entre Naminé et moi, à part notre entente et nos intérêts communs, notre amitié toujours présente et notre fille. Je n'éprouvais aucun désir pour elle, pas d'amour non plus.

- Et tu es resté pendant cinq ans avant de partir ?

- C'est elle qui est partie… Moi, je voulais pas la quitter. Je voulais offrir un foyer uni et stable à ma fille, je voulais pas non plus qu'elle croie que son père était un de ces types qui quittent leur femme après des années de mariage parce qu'ils se sont aperçus qu'ils sont gays. Je voulais pas punir Andy, elle y est pour rien et elle est tout ce que j'ai, mais ça n'empêche pas que sur dix ans à partager le même lit, Naminé et moi avions peut-être couché ensemble six fois, sept maximum, et que quand j'avais envie de quelqu'un, c'était toujours d'un homme. Il y a un an, elle a demandé le divorce, elle m'a avoué qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un. On s'est séparé à l'amiable, d'un commun accord. Elle avait craqué après des années et moi j'avais pas été un bon mari.

Roxas soupira.

- Ça fait un an qu'on se partage la garde d'Andy, elle le vit bien, d'ailleurs. Y a des soirs où quand elle est couchée, je regarde l'heure et il est encore vraiment tôt, j'ai la soirée devant moi et je suis bloqué. Je me dis que j'ai jeté dix ans de ma vie à la poubelle et que je suis tout seul. Et les soirs où elle est pas là c'est pire.

Il inclina la tête, sa nuque épousant la courbe de l'épaule d'Axel, pour pouvoir le regarder. À nouveau, ce dernier fut frappé par ses yeux, son regard planté droit dans le sien qui semblait vouloir tout dire mais qui gardait ses secrets.

- Ça fait quatre ans que je n'ai plus fait l'amour, finit-il par lâcher sans rougir. Et douze ans qu'un homme ne m'a plus touché alors que c'est de ça que j'ai besoin. Ce soir, pour la première fois, je voulais essayer de ne plus me définir comme un père ou comme un mari raté. Je suis parti, j'ai laissé mon téléphone parce que ma fille était chez sa mère et que j'aurais pas pensé qu'elle allait la ramener et la laisser seule ici sans s'assurer que je sois au courant. J'aurais voulu…

Il ferma les yeux un instant avant de poursuivre :

- J'aurais voulu te rencontrer et que ça se passe pas comme ça.

Axel posa une main sur la joue du blond qui ouvrit les yeux et le regarda sans se détourner. Il s'approcha jusqu'à pouvoir poser son front contre le sien.

- Je peux t'embrasser ? Murmura-t-il.

Roxas sembla hésiter.

- Je ferai rien d'autre, promit Axel. Je veux juste t'embrasser, s'il te plaît…

Finalement, le blond hocha la tête et Axel, se dégageant, se pencha sur lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes doucement, chastement. Roxas se détendit, inclinant juste la tête pour rendre la chose plus confortable. Un simple baiser sur les lèvres, tendre, presqu'hésitant, comme un premier, et malgré tous ceux qu'ils avaient déjà échangés ce soir-là, c'était l'impression qu'ils avaient tous les deux. C'était tellement différent… Axel passa un bras autour de sa taille, posant la main au creux de son dos. Ils se séparèrent au bout d'un instant et il le prit contre lui, l'enlaçant gentiment. Roxas appuya la tête au creux de son cou, se sentant à présent nettement plus détendu.

- Je suis désolé, laissa-t-il tomber dans un murmure.

Il sentit un rire muet vibrer dans la poitrine d'Axel avant que celui-ci ne réponde, sur un ton qui se voulait menaçant mais qui n'arrivait qu'à être comique :

- Si tu le dis encore une fois je te traîne jusqu'à ta chambre et je te viole, et t'auras plus qu'à enfoncer la tête dans l'oreiller pour étouffer le bruit !

Le blond s'écarta en secouant la tête.

- J'aurais bien aimé… pauvre Axel, franchement, te voila en train de jouer les thérapeutes…

- J'ai beau ne pas être psy, je t'ai très bien compris, tu sais. T'as besoin de te sentir homme à nouveau, parce que t'es un être humain avant d'être un père ou un mauvais mari, si tu le dis, et que tu as négligé tout ça pendant trop longtemps en faisant passer les autres d'abord. C'est honorable, tu sais, je te respecte pour ça, mais tu peux pas continuer à refouler, sans quoi ça va t'empoisonner. Tu finiras par t'aigrir et dans quelques années, quand ta fille sera partie et que tu seras seul, tu lui en voudras.

Roxas baissa la tête.

- Je le sais bien. C'est pour ça que j'étais sorti, ce soir, pour tenter de combler au moins le besoin physique. C'est bien trop tôt pour que je pense à une vraie relation, Andy est trop jeune pour avoir cette discussion et j'ai pas envie de devoir mentir ou me cacher. Peut-être dans deux ou trois ans… Je voulais juste… coucher avec quelqu'un. Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié _comment c'est_. J'en suis arrivé à un point où je m'inquiète de ma capacité à le faire, de mon aptitude à avoir ce genre de relation avec quelqu'un, à en partager l'envie…

- Arrête de tourner autour du pot et regarde-moi.

Un peu surpris par le ton de son interlocuteur, le blond releva la tête et croisa son regard. Ses yeux aussi paraissaient plus verts dans cet éclairage.

- Tu es _sublime_, lui dit-il en insistant bien sur le mot.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, protesta-t-il en faisant mine de se détourner mais Axel le prit par les épaules et l'en empêcha.

- J'ai pas fini. T'arrives même plus à te percevoir en tant que créature _sexuée_, tu doutes de pouvoir réellement séduire quelqu'un, d'être capable de faire l'amour. Je peux pas régler tous tes problèmes Roxas, et comme je l'ai déjà dit je suis pas psy, mais ça, je le comprends et je te jure, c'est purement psychologique. Tu es le mec le plus canon que j'ai jamais rencontré, j'ai envie de toi comme je pense pas avoir déjà eu envie de quelqu'un par le passé, et si tu me crois pas, souviens-toi combien de personnes ont essayé de t'offrir un verre avant moi.

Roxas cligna des yeux mais ne répondit pas.

- Quand à ton aptitude au sexe, ma foi, je t'ai trouvé très enthousiaste et il m'a semblé que tu me répondais très bien… Sachant ce que je sais maintenant, je suis juste atrocement frustré.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Interrogea le blond, pas certain de le suivre.

- T'es sorti ce soir trouver quelqu'un pour rompre ton célibat après des années de désert complet. Je donnerais beaucoup pour pouvoir être celui qui aura le bonheur de te réapprendre. De te faire redécouvrir ce que c'est que le sexe avec un homme. Crois-moi, j'aurais été attentif et _très_ appliqué. Est-ce que j'ai définitivement raté ma chance ?

Roxas le regarda dans les yeux, y cherchant un indice qui aurait trahi une blague, ou que d'une manière ou d'une autre il ne pensait pas qu'il disait mais il n'y vit rien d'autre qu'une interrogation sincère. Finalement, il répondit lentement, choisissant avec soin ses mots.

- Non. C'est pas ta faute, ce qui s'est passé, et puis… Moi aussi, j'aimerais que ce soit toi. Mais ça serait pas un peu… Tu sais, bizarre ?

- De quoi ?

- De se revoir pour ça. En le sachant très bien.

Axel haussa les épaules.

- C'est toi qui décides si c'est uniquement pour ça. Comme je t'ai dit, j'ai envie de te connaître. Vraiment. Et si tu penses qu'Andy est encore trop jeune pour te voir en couple avec un homme, ce que je respecte, disons que ça nous laisse tout le temps de faire connaissance.

Roxas sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues en comprenant où il voulait en venir.

- Et pour… Enfin, j'ai pas envie d'attendre…

Axel rit doucement.

- Il y a plein de façons de faire connaissance. Si tu choisis de me faire confiance sur ce point, je me ferai un plaisir de t'aider, autant de fois qu'il te plaira et au moment qu'il te plaira, dans toutes les po…

- Stop, c'est bon, j'ai compris l'idée! Protesta le blond en lui donnant un coup dans l'épaule. Axel se contenta de rire encore et de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

- T'inquiète. Je serai le parfait sexfriend, et si un jour tu penses qu'autre chose est envisageable, on y pensera. On a le temps de voir venir. Deal ?

Roxas regarda la main tendue pendant un instant, plein d'appréhension. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça, n'avait jamais envisagé une telle possibilité. Il n'avait aucun pote gay, les seuls mecs qu'il avait connu de ce bord-là avaient été ses ex et il avait coupé les ponts avec tous quand il avait épousé Naminé, précisément pour éviter d'être tenté de faire des conneries. Ce qu'Axel lui proposait maintenant, c'était à peu près ce qu'il aurait pu espérer de mieux. Un ami, le sexe en plus…

Finalement, il lui serra la main, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

- Bon, déclara Axel, maintenant que c'est décidé, où est ta chambre ?

- Quoi ? Mais…

- Je repartirai pas d'ici sans t'avoir donné au moins un échantillon, histoire de m'assurer que tu changes pas d'avis demain matin ! Alors je vais te mettre au lit, et c'est pas négociable.

- Mais…

- Soit tu me montres soit je te prends dans mes bras et j'essaye toutes les portes.

Roxas se mordit la lèvre. C'était pas raisonnable, et puis qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par « échantillon » ? Il lui posa la question dans un marmonnement, en s'efforçant de ne pas laisser voir que l'idée lui plaisait _beaucoup_. Axel lui fit un sourire en coin.

- Étant donné que c'est l'honorable père de famille qui parle, je vais quand même te dire que je vais te déshabiller qu'à moitié. Pour le reste, je te laisse la surprise…

Le blond hésita encore un instant et finit par céder. Il se leva et Axel le suivit dans le couloir. Roxas passa devant la porte de la chambre d'Andy, devant celle de la salle de bain et ouvrit finalement la sienne. Ils entrèrent, refermèrent derrière eux et Axel l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser doucement. Roxas se laissa aller contre lui, nouant les bras autour de son cou.

- Tu peux allumer une lumière ?

- Y a la lampe de chevet…

- Je veux te voir…

L'éclairage révéla le rouge qui lui teintait les joues. Axel le poussa sur le lit, lui laissant juste le temps de reculer pour poser sa tête sur un oreiller avant de le rejoindre et de l'embrasser à nouveau, mais cette fois d'une manière beaucoup plus débridée. Roxas accueillit avec bonheur sa langue et ses mains qui ne tardèrent pas à venir se poser un peu partout – tellement partout qu'il aurait juré qu'il y en avait plus de deux et pourtant…

Axel tint parole et ne lui enleva que sa chemise, parcourant sa gorge, son torse et son ventre nus de baisers brûlants et de morsures légères. Une main plaquée sur la bouche, Roxas frissonnait et se cambrait, haletant, le voile noir de ses paupières s'éclaboussant de blanc et de rouge au rythme des sensations que les doigts d'Axel, sa langue, ses ongles et ses dents faisaient exploser en lui comme des feux d'artifice. Finalement, il revint à sa bouche le gratifier d'un dernier, interminable baiser, mordant ses lèvres avant de s'écarter et de se lever. Roxas bondit :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Protesta-t-il à voix basse.

En réalité, il le savait très bien, mais il ne pouvait admettre qu'il allait l'abandonner comme ça, à moitié délirant de frustration. Axel lui adressa un sourire contrit.

- Je te laisse mon numéro sur la table du salon et je te laisse finir. J'avais parlé d'un échantillon, et c'est déjà allé plus loin qu'il ne l'aurait fallu, je crois…

Roxas se mordit la lèvre, déchiré de savoir qu'il avait raison.

- Tu sais, je pense que ça passe aussi par là… Prends le temps de refaire toi-même connaissance avec ton corps, je t'assure que c'est très agréable.

Il y eut une minute bizarre entre le moment où Axel quitta sa chambre et le moment où il entendit la porte de l'appartement se refermer sur lui. Il se rallongea, acheva de se déshabiller tout en savourant les frissons que le frottement du tissu contre sa peau faisait courir sur sa peau puis, s'allongeant sous les couvertures, il resta un long moment immobile, à l'écoute du bouillonnement de son corps.

Dix minutes plus tard, il allongea un bras lourd pour éteindre la lampe et se roula en boule. Le sommeil qui l'accueillit à bras ouverts fut plus profond, paisible et reposant qu'il ne l'avait plus été depuis bien des années.

**Voilà mon cadeau de Noël. J'espère que ça vous aura plu.**


	87. Through the Fire

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Bêta-lecture :** Shangreela (C'est toujours Lyly[u], elle a simplement changé de pen name)

**Résumé : **_Rafale, Rafale, danse toi un chemin à travers la chaleur des flammes._

**Traduction du titre : **« A travers les flammes»

**Auto-évaluation : *****

**Sources : Kingdom Hearts II**, **Birth By Sleep**, **358/2 Days**, **Dream Drop Distance** (trailers) et la nouvelle écrite par Tetsuya Nomura "**Axel Seven Days**" (merci à Orixiah, même si elle ne lira sans doute jamais cette note, de l'avoir traduite). Ce thème est un peu particulier, vous comprendrez vite en quoi.

_**A**_xel et _**R**_oxas en cent thèmes.

_**Through The Fire**_

_Flurry, Flurry, dance your way through the heat of flames_

_Hurry, hurry,__I'll meet you on the other side, and__  
__And hurry, hurry__, __burn, my baby, let it burn__  
__Running within a circle of fire__  
__God forbid, you'd ever just once tiptoe (A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?)__  
__Dust rising up, higher and higher__  
__Hide behind these billowy greys of smoke __(A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?)_

_You make me whole, you make me whole again…_

_(__**Tempo**__ "__Circle Of Fire__")_

Il y avait eu Lea.

Il y avait eu un garçon, jeune, plein d'énergie et de malice, dont la seule peur était d'être oublié. Un garçon qui adorait arpenter les rues et les places du Jardin Radieux en compagnie de son meilleur ami en faisant du bruit pour qu'on le remarque, pour qu'on le regarde, pour qu'on se souvienne de lui. Lea pensait que si les gens se souvenaient de lui, alors jamais il ne disparaîtrait totalement.

Le gamin aux cheveux rouges qui n'était jamais plus heureux que quand il arrivait à faire craquer un peu le vernis qui figeait le visage de son compagnon en un masque impavide savourait ses petites victoires : ici un mince sourire, là un léger froncement de sourcils. C'était beaucoup plus difficile avec Isa qu'avec les autres, ça en devenait donc trois ou quatre fois plus gratifiant, proportionnellement à l'effort fourni.

Un jour, Lea avait rencontré un garçon blond qui avait attiré son attention. Ses vêtements, son air affairé, sa façon de regarder autour de lui, tout semblait crier qu'il venait d'ailleurs. C'était pour ça, peut-être, que Lea avait voulu, comme avec tant d'autres avant lui, laisser une marque dans sa mémoire, un échantillon de lui qui continuerait de vivre aussi longtemps que le visiteur le conserverait.

Le visiteur s'appelait Ven. Il avait relevé le défi de Lea et l'avait vaincu, avait discuté un peu avec lui et Isa, puis il s'en était allé et Lea ne l'avait jamais revu. Son visage et ses yeux s'étaient estompés peu à peu dans le fouillis de sa propre mémoire. Comme dans un coffre à trésor ceux des joyaux qu'on ne cherche pas lentement s'ensevelissent sous les autres, ce petit souvenir mal entretenu s'était vu relégué tout au fond, là d'où nul ne viendrait jamais l'exhumer à moins de le chercher sciemment.

Lea n'avait jamais vraiment repensé à Ven, il y avait trop d'autres choses à faire, d'aventures à vivre et de batailles à mener, quelles qu'elles fussent. Lorsque lui et Isa avaient été engloutis par les Ténèbres, il avait oublié le garçon blond qui l'avait un jour battu au cours d'un duel lancé par jeu.

Alors, il y avait eu Axel.

Les années passant, il était devenu ce jeune homme à la chevelure improbable et outrancièrement voyante à côté du gris, du noir et du blanc qui l'entouraient, à la silhouette dégingandée et à la démarche souple et silencieuse. Ses singularités s'étaient accentuées, des tatouages étaient apparus sur son visage, pigmentant sa peau, sur ses pommettes et au coin de ses yeux, l'amande s'en étirant davantage, ouverte sur les iris d'un vert d'absinthe. Mais aussi remarquable fût-elle, cette enveloppe physique n'était qu'une coquille - pas vide, non, pas encore, mais peinant à retenir ce qu'elle pouvait encore. Sans cœur, Axel avait néanmoins une âme, et cela lui suffisait à craindre le vide, à chercher à repousser le moment où, comme Isa – non, comme _Saïx_, il n'aurait plus rien ressenti, il aurait oublié comment c'était d'exister. Le moment où la coquille aurait été complètement vide, où il n'y aurait plus rien eu à retenir, car cela serait arrivé. Ce qui restait de son humanité lui échappait inexorablement, comme les bribes d'un rêve qu'on essaye de garder en mémoire au réveil mais qui se dissolvent dans la lumière du jour, comme l'eau dans laquelle on peut refermer les poings mais qu'il est impossible de saisir. Elle filtrait à travers lui et il lui était impossible de la retenir.

Il avait fini par renoncer et par se rendre à l'évidence : il ne pouvait pas éviter l'inévitable, alors autant ne pas se fatiguer. Alors Axel s'était regardé devenir tiède et docile comme une bête de somme, lentement. Il s'était consacré à la quête de Kingdom Hearts, non sans se demander, avec une lassitude grandissante mêlée d'ennui, si ce cœur qu'ils recherchaient avec une telle âpreté était réellement la réponse, la solution, la clé – il ne savait pas encore qu'il était destiné à croiser la route de cette dernière, et que ça allait changer sa non-existence en quelque chose de plus réel, de plus vivant. De nouveaux membres avaient rejoint l'Organisation. Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, puis Larxène. Il s'était vaguement demandé qui viendrait occuper le treizième siège.

Ce qui restait de Lea s'accrochait apparemment de son propre chef, terré dans les recoins de son être. Il le sentait parfois, quand il jouait aux cartes avec Luxord et que soudain, sans calcul ni intention, spontanément, il s'énervait parce qu'il avait perdu une partie de plus. Ou quand il se posait des questions sans queue ni tête, juste par _curiosité_. Les lumières d'Illusiopolis, néons, écrans et lampadaires, et son ciel d'un noir d'encre, si vide qu'il ressemblait à un puits sans fond, l'intriguaient alors qu'il aurait du n'en avoir cure. Au fond, Axel était encore un peu humain. Mais pour combien de temps ?

Un jour, pendant une mission, Axel avait découvert un endroit spécial. Perché tout en haut d'une tour en face à un coucher de soleil magnifique, explosion perpétuelle de couleurs époustouflantes. C'était un endroit où personne ne venait jamais. L'endroit qu'il aimait, l'endroit où il pouvait être seul, certain de ne pas trouver Saïx sur ses talons s'il regardait derrière lui. C'était son repaire, sa seule retraite, il pouvait y manger une glace à l'eau de mer pour passer le temps et profiter de la vue pour se laver les yeux des tons neutres de son quotidien en les baignant d'orange, de rouge et de pourpre. Son sanctuaire au sommet de l'horloge, rien qu'à lui, son secret le mieux préservé et peut-être le seul jusque là.

Allez comprendre pourquoi, lui-même n'aurait su l'expliquer, le jour de sa première rencontre avec le nouveau, il l'avait amené là-haut pour manger une glace.

On lui avait laissé sur les bras le Numéro XIII, un nabot blond tellement amorphe qu'il avait l'air d'un zombie sourd-muet. Axel savait que c'était temporaire, les nouveaux similis étaient toujours comme ça, au début. Par contre, c'était la première fois que Xemnas – ou était-ce Saïx ? – intégrait un membre pas encore éveillé. Saïx avait dit qu'il s'appelait Roxas et était parti sans rien ajouter.

Axel avait regardé le légume et le légume avait laissé son regard fixé droit devant lui, sans même sembler le voir. … Sourd-muet et aveugle, donc, mais Axel l'avait emmené sur le clocher avec lui. Sur le moment, ça lui avait semblé naturel. Roxas n'avait rien remarqué, il n'avait pas encore assez émergé pour ça. Il avait mangé la glace qu'Axel lui avait mise dans la main par réflexe, et Axel avait frémit en pensant à la douleur qui devait lui plomber les dents en y mordant comme ça. Alors il avait attendu que Roxas commence à prendre un peu conscience de son environnement avant de retenter l'expérience. Il avait attendu une semaine.

Rapidement, son endroit à lui était devenu le leur. C'était leur clocher, leurs glaces à l'eau de mer, leur crépuscule. Lentement, il avait senti que le vide à l'intérieur de la coquille reprenait une certaine substance, qu'il renouait peu à peu avec l'humain de ses souvenirs. Xion était venue, s'était jointe à eux. Elle et Roxas lui posaient toujours beaucoup de questions, des simples et des complexes, sur des choses futiles ou importantes. Roxas, surtout, semblait convaincu qu'il avait réponse à tout. Ils étaient spéciaux, ils avaient confiance en lui, et quand était venu le moment où il avait dû commencer à ne pas répondre à certaines interrogations parce qu'on le lui avait interdit, il avait eu l'impression de le trahir. Saïx lui avait maintes fois reproché son intérêt pour Xion, son attachement pour Roxas, mais il n'avait tenu aucun compte de ses remarques : Isa n'était plus, et le simili issu de lui n'était pas l'ami qu'il avait été. Axel avait essayé de préserver l'équilibre fragile qui existait entre eux trois, en gardant Roxas dans l'ignorance, en ramenant Xion lorsqu'elle tentait de s'enfuir, et il y était parvenu pendant un moment. Et puis tout s'était détraqué.

Progressivement, ils avaient cessé de se retrouver tous les trois. Par moments, c'était juste Roxas et lui en haut du clocher, à d'autres lui-même n'y allait plus, peut-être parce que le poids des secrets et des mensonges se faisait sentir sur ses épaules. Peut-être qu'il redoutait la question suivante, parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir encore une fois mentir et feindre.

Xion s'était enfuie, Roxas avait déserté. Il était parti un soir, et Axel n'avait pas pu le retenir, parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à parler assez fort pour qu'il l'entende lui dire que si, il y aurait quelqu'un à qui il manquerait s'il disparaissait : lui. Les mots étaient sortis, trop faibles pour que Roxas puisse les entendre, parce qu'Axel lui-même avait du mal à croire ce qu'il disait. Roxas était parti furieux contre Axel, lui reprochant sans ambages de l'avoir trahi, de lui avoir menti. Cette fois, pourtant, il avait dit la vérité.

Pour ne pas l'avoir arrêté, Axel avait été suspendu de ses fonctions par Xemnas. Trois jours durant, il avait simplement attendu que le temps passe, en s'abîmant dans des réflexions interminables sur Illusiopolis, sur lui-même, sur sa rencontre avec Sora, sur le pourquoi de tout ce qui arrivait. Il ne parvenait pas à pardonner à Roxas d'avoir tout abandonné. Puis Saïx était venu le trouver, l'avait gratifié d'une pique ironique sur la « douleur » que lui occasionnait le départ de Roxas, avant de lui annoncer qu'ils savaient où il était.

Pendant la réunion qui avait suivi, il avait à peine écouté les paroles du Supérieur, toutes ses pensées focalisées sur le treizième siège, celui que Roxas avait occupé. Cette chose immense, beaucoup trop grande pour lui… Il se souvenait de toutes les réunions auxquelles ils avaient assisté, tous les deux, il se souvenait de l'ennui avec lequel Roxas écoutait les autres membres débattre, et il se demandait à quoi il avait bien pu penser pendant tout ce temps. Il s'était soudain rendu compte que malgré tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, il n'avait jamais su à quoi Roxas pensait. Pourtant, il avait toujours voulu le comprendre. Il aurait voulu savoir, s'il avait arrêté Roxas, cette-nuit là, alors qu'il fuyait… ou s'il lui avait dit la vérité, au lieu d'obéir et de lui mentir… leur aurait-il tourné le dos comme il l'avait fait ?

Il avait pratiquement supplié Saïx de l'envoyer dans la Cité du Crépuscule virtuelle, la première fois. Jusqu'alors seuls des Reflets étaient passés et ils ignoraient si c'était prudent, ou même faisable. Il avait fini par s'énerver face à son refus, arguant que si Roxas était prisonnier là-dedans et que personne ne savait ce qui pouvait lui arriver, il était hors de question qu'il reste là à ne rien faire.

Ça avait été rapide comme l'éclair. Une fraction de seconde et il se trouvait Rue de la Gare, il voyait Roxas en compagnie de trois gamins qu'il connaissait de vue mais à qui il n'avait jamais parlé. L'un deux disait quelque chose, Roxas riait. Axel avait ouvert la bouche pour l'appeler…

Un battement de cils et il était revenu à Illusiopolis. Saïx lui avait alors dit qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec ce projet, qui consistait à l'expédier dans la ville virtuelle pour qu'il en revienne avec Roxas. Il lui avait expliqué que ce monde avait néanmoins été créé à partir des souvenir du Numéro XIII et qu'il était tout indiqué pour cette mission. Puis il s'était rapproché de lui, et avait laissé tomber ces mots au creux de son oreille :

- Tu es le souvenir le plus important qui subsiste dans la mémoire de Roxas.

Axel était retourné sur le clocher, par la suite, en attendant l'ordre qui le renverrait là-bas. Face au crépuscule, il s'était demandé comment l'éternel coucher de soleil, chaque jour identique, pouvait lui sembler différent tout à coup. Peut-être parce que Roxas n'était pas là.

Deux jours plus tard, Saïx l'avait réexpédié dans la ville virtuelle. Il avait vu Roxas, qui ne l'avait même pas remarqué, et il avait rencontré Naminé. Elle n'avait pas fui, elle lui avait juste demandé de laisser tomber, lui disant qu'il était trop tard et que Roxas ne lui reviendrait pas. Qu'il ne le pourrait pas. Axel s'était énervé, elle lui avait dit qu'il risquait d'être effacé s'il restait. Il n'en avait cure.

Une semaine après la désertion de Roxas, Axel s'était réveillé l'estomac plombé de doutes et d'incertitudes. Il avait reçu pour mission de ramener Roxas, l'échec n'était pas une option. En était-il capable, alors qu'il n'avait pas réussi à l'empêcher de quitter l'Organisation ? Il n'avait pas combattu, n'avait pas essayé. Ce matin-là, Axel avait exprimé à haute voix le sentiment de solitude qui le harcelait, espérant peut-être un mieux, un changement. Les mots n'avaient rien changé.

Ce jour-là, il avait rejoint Roxas dans la Cité virtuelle et s'était aperçu qu'il restait en lui quelque chose de Lea, finalement. Roxas ne le reconnaissait pas, et Axel ne voulait pas croire qu'il puisse l'avait complètement oublié. Il n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on pouvait si facilement effacer, et par instants, Axel avait l'impression que des fragments de sa mémoire le concernant subsistaient. Alors, il se disait qu'il avait encore un espoir. Le combat qui avait suivi avait été pénible. Roxas ne se défendait pas comme d'habitude, ne se battait pas comme d'habitude. Roxas, perdu dans tout ce désordre, lui avait demandé ce qu'il savait, et il lui avait répondu qu'il ne pouvait pas en parler tout de suite. Il avait toujours su des choses que Roxas ne savait pas, c'était encore le cas et c'était pour ça qu'il ne pouvait en aucun cas le laisser là.

Quand DiZ était intervenu, Axel avait crié le nom de Roxas à plusieurs reprises, non sans se demander combien de fois déjà il l'avait fait par le passé.

Quand Roxas avait appelé ses amis virtuels, Axel avait juste pu penser qu'il ne connaissait pas les noms qu'il avait prononcés, que c'étaient ceux des amis qui comptaient le plus pour lui à présent, et que jamais Roxas n'aurait crié _son_ prénom comme ça. Il avait été propulsé hors de la ville, jusqu'à Illusiopolis.

Le lendemain, il ne pouvait se sortir cette pensée de la tête. Jamais Roxas n'avait crié son prénom comme ça. Il avait tout oublié, lui compris, complètement. Et Xemnas lui avait finalement donné l'ordre qu'il appréhendait depuis des jours.

Il avait protesté, d'abord, arguant qu'il était encore trop tôt, que Roxas ne leur avait pas tourné le dos mais qu'on l'empêchait de revenir. Il avait su, au moment même où il prononçait ces mots, qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge, et aussi que c'était pour ça qu'il fallait que Roxas revienne. Il fallait qu'il revienne avant qu'il ne soit éliminé, et Axel transformé en Reflet.

Parce qu'Axel l'avait su aussitôt : il ne pourrait pas tuer Roxas. Peu importaient les conséquences pour lui…

Avait alors commencé le jeu du chat et de la souris qui allait durer jusqu'à la fin, entre lui et Roxas. Roxas qui mentait en essayant de lui faire croire que la mémoire lui était revenue, et Axel qui le savait presqu'aussitôt parce qu'après la flambée d'espoir revenait la pratique, et que parce qu'il avait toujours été avec Roxas, il savait la tête qu'il faisait quand il avait quelque chose de délicat à dire. Roxas qui inversait les rôles, l'attaquant à son tour, et Axel se disait alors que même si Roxas s'était souvenu, il se serait sans doute montré agressif.

Agressif, c'était le mot. Roxas avait toujours été du genre teigneux, à partir du jour où il s'était réveillé, mais quand Axel l'avait retrouvé, cette fois-là, en train de démolir un ordinateur à grands coups de Keyblade, il lui avait semblé revoir le garçon enragé qui lui avait reproché sa trahison avant de partir sans se retourner. N'y avait-il donc rien d'autre à faire ? Axel n'avait pas les idées claires. Roxas avait dit son prénom, et pour de bon cette fois il se souvenait.

Mais… il était trop tard.

Il s'était encerclé avec Roxas à l'intérieur des flammes, conscient qu'il n'était pas capable de l'éliminer, qu'il l'avait toujours su, et Xemnas et Saïx aussi. Il aurait voulu qu'ils puissent disparaître, lui et Roxas, quitter cet endroit et s'enfuir quelque part ensemble, mais le combat était inévitable. Il ne chercha pas à l'éviter. Et quand Roxas avait invoqué une seconde Keyblade, il avait éprouvé une sensation de déjà-vu aussi vague que passagère, pas même un souvenir conscient.

Puis Roxas l'avait appelé, et Axel avait vu qu'il tremblait. Il s'était rapproché suffisamment pour le rattraper dans ses bras quand il était tombé, juste contre lui. Roxas l'avait fusillé du regard et l'avait frappé. Le coup avait été si fort qu'il l'avait mis à genoux, qu'il s'en était fallu de peu qu'il ne soit fatal. Et Roxas s'était rapproché, avait prononcé son nom, encore, et toute hostilité avait quitté son regard. Axel était las, il n'avait pas le courage de se battre plus longtemps contre lui.

- On se reverra… dans une autre vie.

A ces mots, prononcés avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus, Roxas avait répondu en hochant la tête qu'il l'attendrait, et Axel avait ri – il y avait quelque chose de drôle dans cette réponse dite avec sérieux.

Axel n'était pas resté pour assister à la suite des évènements. Il avait emprunté un couloir des Ténèbres et avait perdu connaissance en en sortant. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté inconscient quand il s'était réveillé, mais il était sur le clocher, face au crépuscule. Deux pensées lui remplissaient la tête, douloureuses. Il avait failli à son devoir, et Roxas avait probablement disparu depuis des heures, retourné en Sora. Que lui restait-il ? Il savait qu'il serait éliminé s'il retournait à Illusiopolis, il avait désobéi aux ordres pour la dernière fois. Il savait très bien qu'échouer et désobéir, c'était la même chose.

Mais…

Il avait sorti de sa poche une enveloppe blanche, qu'il gardait sur lui depuis près d'une semaine maintenant.

On continuait de vivre à travers les souvenirs. Les souvenirs de lui et de Roxas existaient encore, pour l'instant, à travers lui. Eux, toujours ensemble, devant le coucher de soleil, mangeant des glaces en parlant de tout et de rien… Ça allait encore. Éclairé par les feux du crépuscule, il avait su ce qui lui restait, la seule chose qui importait désormais, la seule qu'il désirait.

Qu'un jour, lui et Roxas puissent se retrouver en haut du clocher pour admirer le coucher du soleil, manger une glace et discuter à nouveau.

Il avait tout fait pour ça. Il avait définitivement tourné le dos à l'Organisation, il avait menti, enlevé et séquestré une jeune fille dans le but relativement avoué de la tuer pour briser le cœur de Sora, pour faire revenir Roxas. Mais il n'avait pas pu, et elle avait fini par s'enfuir. À cet instant, il avait compris qu'il ne le retrouverait jamais, et plus rien n'avait eu d'importance. Il avait suivi le maître de la Keyblade, incapable d'arrêter de penser que Roxas était là, quelque part. Et puisqu'il était condamné à ne jamais le revoir, il ne lui restait plus qu'à préserver Sora.

C'était ce qu'il avait fait, et il en était mort – au plutôt, ça l'avait détruit. Car un simili ne pouvait pas mourir, puisqu'il n'existait pas… Axel s'était estompé, lentement, et pendant les derniers instants, il avait été envahi par une sensation de calme et d'apaisement.

Sa course était terminée. Tout était fini. Il allait pouvoir dormir.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait dormi lorsqu'il avait repris conscience du poids de son corps. Dans la mort, ou le néant, était-il normal que le sol soit aussi dur ? Qu'il y _ait_ un sol ? La sensation familière du manteau qui lui gansait les bras et le torse suggérait qu'il était toujours habillé, et de la même façon. Mais il n'y avait ni corps ni vêtements dans le néant…

Il ouvrit les paupières, et la lumière, bien que chiche, lui fit mal aux yeux. Il reconnut, étendus sur le sol de pierre à côté de lui, son bras mince et sa main gantée. Il tenta de remuer les doigts, et les vit se replier comme les pattes d'une araignée retournée. Il était dans son corps, il pouvait bouger. C'était _réel_.

Il entreprit de se relever, hésitant et vacillant, et finit par arriver à se tenir sur ses deux jambes. Il promena son regard sur la pièce autour de lui et presqu'aussitôt, il tomba nez à nez avec son propre visage. Son reflet dans une vitre. Il s'approcha d'un pas chancelant.

Les cheveux, le manteau, les traits… C'était bien lui, il n'avait pas changé. À un détail près.

Les sourcils froncés, il porta une main à sa joue. Malgré la maigre qualité du reflet que lui renvoyait la vitre, il était impossible de s'y tromper.

Ses tatouages avaient disparu.

_**AKUROKU**_

**Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam ! Alors, ça peut sembler un peu débile, tout ça, mais laissez-moi expliquer. Tout ce que vous avez lu là-dedans, à l'exception des phrases qui commencent par « peut-être », tout, absolument tout est In Canon (y compris le passage du sourire plein de sous-entendus…). Qu'on vienne encore nous dire que l'akuroku c'est dans notre tête !**

**La fin est un peu space – pourquoi s'attarder à ce point sur le fait qu'il n'ait plus ses tatouages ? La raison est très simple : sans ses tatouages, il ne s'agit peut-être plus d'Axel, mais bien de Lea. Perturbant, hein ? **

**Voilà, ce thème était pour célébrer la résurrection d'Axel dans KH3D. Maintenant, faut attendre que le jeu sorte, quoi. **


	88. Words

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Bêta-lecture :** Shangreela (anciennement Lyly [u], elle a changé de pseudo)

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Résumé : **_Les enfants, on a hâte qu'ils sachent parler, et quand ils commencent, on donnerait beaucoup pour qu'ils se taisent._

**Traduction du titre : **« _Mots _»

**Auto-évaluation : *****

**Dédicace : **Je souhaite dédier ce thème à Bouddha, parce que l'idée m'en est venue en lisant son OS « Vainqueur » (Voir le recueil « **On n'a besoin de rien dans l'obscurité **», que je vous recommande).

**Nous sommes le 8 aout et je vous souhaite un bel Axel Day, en espérant qu'il vous aura été aussi favorable qu'à moi ! **

_**A**_xel et _**R**_oxas en cent thèmes.

_Words_

Axel n'avait pas été franchement ravi le jour où on lui avait confié le soin de former le petit nouveau.

Le huitième membre de l'Organisation n'était pas nécessairement quelqu'un d'égocentrique, mais il était égoïste. Il faisait passer ses intérêts avant ceux des autres et trouvait les choses très bien ainsi. Il n'était ni feignant, ni tire-au-flanc, mais quand il avait envie de bâcler une mission pour s'octroyer un peu de temps libre, il le faisait et c'était tout. Quand il arrivait que Saïx lui fasse la morale (ce qui était rare), il croisait les bras, hochait la tête et n'écoutait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait.

Oui, Axel pensait d'abord et avant tout à sa petite non-personne, aussi fut-il assez contrarié de se retrouver soudain avec Roxas dans les pattes.

Le Numéro XIII était aussi réactif qu'une betterave et avait à peu près autant de conversation, aussi, dans les tout premiers jours, Axel l'avait-il surnommé par devers lui « le Légume ».

Le Légume s'était attaché à ses pas et était resté dans son sillage en silence, comme une ombre. Paradoxalement, même s'il le suivait partout où il allait et même s'il faisait ce qu'il lui disait – un peu lentement, au début, mais cela s'améliora par la suite – Axel avait l'impression que le Légume ne s'apercevait même pas de sa présence. Et ça, il n'aimait pas.

Il avait essayé de le réveiller un peu, lui avait fait découvrir des choses différentes des missions et de la Citadelle – la Cité du Crépuscule, le Clocher, les glaces, le coucher du soleil… Sans même s'en rendre compte, il avait partagé avec le nouveau tout ce qui jusque là n'avait appartenu qu'à lui seul et qu'il avait préservé jalousement. Il voulait le faire réagir. Ce qu'il désirait inconsciemment, c'était provoquer un éclair de reconnaissance dans son regard, y lire qu'il le voyait, qu'il se avait conscience de son existence.

Axel ne supportait pas qu'on l'ignore.

Le Légume avait fini par se mettre à parler, au bout d'une semaine. Même si son débit de parole restait minimaliste et son regard plutôt torve, le Numéro VIII fut hautement satisfait lorsqu'il s'adressa à lui pour la première fois. Puis Roxas commença à s'exprimer autrement que par monosyllabes, et dès qu'il se fut mis à assembler des mots pour faire des phrases et à se servir efficacement de la parole, il s'employa à poser des questions.

Ce que, de toute sa vie, il n'arrêterait jamais de faire. Si Axel avait dû distinguer parmi les traits de caractère de Roxas celui qui le définissait le mieux, il n'aurait pas choisi sa ténacité ou son mutisme, mais plutôt sa soif de savoir. Alors Axel avait arrêté de l'appeler « Légume », et il était devenu « le Môme ». Parce qu'il avait tout d'un petit garçon. Des yeux neufs, véritables miroirs d'ingénuité qui ne désiraient qu'une chose : que l'on vienne s'y refléter. Un flot incessant de questions. L'inébranlable conviction qu'Axel, son aîné, son mentor, avait et aurait toujours toutes les réponses.

Au début perplexe, Axel s'était progressivement rendu compte qu'il appréciait assez la confiance que le Môme mettait en lui, si forte et absolue que c'en devenait presque de la foi. Il réalisa qu'il y avait des années que personne n'avait rien attendu de lui, à part qu'il obéisse aux ordres et donne des résultats satisfaisants. Il recevait des instructions, les exécutait et faisait son rapport. S'il ne donnait pas satisfaction, il prenait un blâme qu'il encaissait avec une indifférence à peine dissimulée qui elle-même indifférait son interlocuteur. S'il avait correctement fait ce qu'on lui avait demandé, on congédiait simplement, et cela recommençait le lendemain, et le jour d'après, et le jour suivant. Seuls les résultats comptaient. Son potentiel, ses états d'âme, ses avis, ses efforts ou sa lassitude, ça ne comptait pas.

Roxas posait des questions et Axel y répondait.

Roxas apprenait et Axel se sentait utile.

Roxas développait son vocabulaire et Axel se sentait épanoui dans ce rôle qui l'avait pourtant tant rebuté au début.

Roxas comprenait et Axel se sentait fier.

Roxas lui souriait et Axel se sentait soudain _important_.

Roxas posait des questions et Axel y répondait de son mieux, certaines étant plus difficiles que d'autres. Il y avait les « quoi ? », les « qui ? », les « où ? » et les « comment ? », qui pouvaient pleuvoir sans prévenir, et c'était souvent ce type d'interrogations qui était le plus facile à gérer.

Il y avait les « pourquoi ? », qui arrivaient toujours à la chaîne, en rafales de dix ou quinze, après chaque réponse donnée. Comme si Axel n'avait pas vraiment répondu à sa question, comme si la question était trop longue pour y répondre en une fois ou tout simplement pour la saisir complètement, comme si Roxas lui-même ne savait pas où elle s'arrêtait. Axel n'aimait pas les pourquoi, parce qu'il avait l'impression de répondre à chaque fois à côté de la plaque alors que Roxas comptait sur lui pour éclairer sa lanterne et qu'il détestait l'idée de ne pas être à la hauteur de ce qu'il attendait de lui.

Les questions les plus ardues, les plus pointues, cependant, n'étaient pas les « pourquoi ? ». C'étaient les « ça veut dire quoi ? ». Axel avait la hantise des « ça veut dire quoi ? ».

Des fois c'était sympa, quand même, et d'autres extrêmement lourd et compliqué, ou horriblement embarrassant.

Ça avait commencé doucement. Un jour, Roxas avait demandé :

- Dis, Axel, ça veut dire quoi, « océan » ?

Axel avait froncé le nez, pas tant à cause de la question que du mot lui-même. S'il y avait un truc qui ne l'inspirait pas, c'était bien l'océan.

- L'océan, avait-il commencé, c'est de l'eau. Énormément d'eau, des millions de millions de litres d'eau salée dans laquelle habitent des êtres vivants, des plantes, des animaux et des gens, et avec du sable ou de la pierre au fond. Par endroit, c'est si profond qu'on peut même pas voir le soleil.

Quand Roxas lui avait demandé avec un regard de chiot suppliant s'il voulait bien lui montrer, Axel n'avait pas pu résister et malgré son antipathie pour les mondes aquatiques, il l'avait emmené à Atlantica.

Contre toute attente, ça avait été plutôt plaisant. L'un comme l'autre peu habitués à la forme de sirène qu'ils avaient prise une fois sur place – Roxas avait une queue gris-bleu de dauphin avec un petit aileron à l'arrière, et Axel l'appendice écailleux et les élégantes nageoires translucides d'un poisson rouge géant – ils avaient ri en se déplaçant maladroitement, le temps de s'accoutumer à cet étrange environnement. Finalement, ils étaient restés là trois bonnes heures, à se promener entre les algues et les anémones. Axel avait regardé Roxas virevolter en jouant de la nageoire et en s'aidant de son aileron, s'amuser avec le sable et s'égayer de sa chevelure blonde qui flottait autour de son visage en caressant son front et ses joues, le chatouillant parfois. Il riait.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils avaient été de retour sur la terre ferme que le maître des flammes s'était mis à avoir le mal de mer – ou plutôt le mal de terre. Il avait été malade pendant deux jours, et lorsqu'il avait répondu à la question qui avait forcément fini par arriver (« pourquoi ? »), Roxas avait eu l'air mortifié et même s'il s'y était amusé comme un fou, il n'avait jamais demandé à retourner sous l'océan. Axel avait trouvé cela dommage, car le jeu en valait la chandelle, mais ce n'était pas l'avis de Saïx. Deux jours d'incapacité de travail, il le savait, ce n'était pas seulement mal vu, c'était inacceptable.

Un autre jour, alors qu'il revenait d'un tour dans les couloirs de la Citadelle, il avait demandé :

- Axel, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, « Preuve d'Existence » ?

Ce jour-là, c'était un « ça veut dire quoi ? » lourd et compliqué. Le Numéro VIII avait été surpris par la question, qui était tout sauf légère, et ne savait trop par où commencer. Roxas lui avait déjà demandé ce qu'étaient un simili, un cœur, les sentiments, la mémoire, et il lui avait répondu de son mieux à chaque fois, mais il avait espéré que malgré ses réponses très honnêtes, le Numéro XIII n'avait pas complètement saisi leur nature de sous-êtres, le peu de valeur de leur même-pas-vie. Si ça avait été le cas, c'était maintenant fini.

- Viens avec moi, avait-il dit.

Ils avaient marché en silence jusqu'à l'endroit en question, Axel plongé dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés sur place, il avait soupiré et enfoncé les mains dans ses poches.

- Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit à propos des similis.

Le blond avait hoché la tête.

- Chacun d'entre nous est issu d'une personne qui a disparu, mais nous ne sommes pas ces personnes. Nous leur ressemblons physiquement, nous en gardons des traits de caractère, nous sommes similaires, mais nous ne sommes pas _eux_. Nous ne sommes liés en rien aux gens qu'ils connaissaient, nous ne possédons rien, n'héritons rien en dehors des similitudes qui définissent ce que nous sommes.

Il avait marqué une pause, cherchant ses mots.

- Nous sommes nés dans les ténèbres, avait-il poursuivi. Nous sommes nés seuls, nous nous sommes tous rassemblés ici en secret. Parce que nous voulons pouvoir un jour être complets, nous œuvrons dans l'ombre, à l'abri des regards et à l'insu de tous. Nous nous cachons parce que les gens ont peur de ce qui est différent d'eux, et qu'ils voudraient nous chasser, peut-être même nous poursuivre. C'est pour ça que nous sommes toujours discrets quand nous quittons cet endroit. Tu comprends ce que ça implique ?

Roxas avait penché la tête et porté la main à son menton. Le pouce calé dessous, l'index recourbé appuyé contre ses lèvres et l'air pensif, il avait exactement la même expression que quand il était en train de tirer des conclusions des éléments qu'il avait glanés au cours d'une mission de reconnaissance. Axel avait patienté en silence, espérant que Roxas trouverait la réponse tout seul. Finalement, le Numéro XIII s'était redressé un peu.

- Ça veut dire, avait-il articulé doucement, que personne ne nous connaît.

- C'est ça.

Et c'était vrai. La seule personne extérieure à l'Organisation à qui Axel adressait la parole, c'était le vendeur de glace de la Cité du Crépuscule, et il le faisait toujours le visage masqué. L'homme, bien entendu, ne connaissait pas son nom.

- Tant que nous n'aurons pas de cœur, nous ne serons pas réellement vivants. Et ceux d'entre nous qui tombent au combat avant d'atteindre cet objectif disparaissent sans laisser aucune trace. Personne en dehors des autres Simili ne sait qu'ils ont été là un jour, alors nul ne s'en souviendra. Donc nous édifions des sépultures à notre propre mémoire pour qu'il y ait une trace de notre passage.

À nouveau, il avait laissé passer un instant de silence pour que Roxas ait le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire. Il aurait tellement préféré qu'il ne comprenne jamais à quel point tout était vain pour eux, tant qu'ils restaient des Simili…

- C'est pour ça que nous les appelons « Preuves d'Existence », avait-il repris au bout d'une minute. Parce qu'elles prouvent que nous avons existé. Parce que si nous ne le faisons pas nous même, personne ne le fera en mémoire de nous quand nous ne serons plus là.

Roxas était resté silencieux un instant, les yeux fixés sur les pierres, et Axel avait soupiré, las.

- Moi, avait alors dit le Numéro XIII, je le ferais pour toi, tu sais. Je conserverais ton souvenir avec soin.

Le regard d'Axel s'était adouci et ses lèvres s'étaient arquées en un léger sourire. Il avait ébouriffé les cheveux de l'adolescent d'un geste presque tendre, avant de le prendre par les épaules pour l'emmener ailleurs.

- Je sais, Roxas. Moi aussi.

Et aussi égoïste fut-il, il le pensait.

La première fois que Roxas avait demandé un « ça veut dire quoi ? » horriblement embarrassant, il faisait partie de l'Organisation depuis un peu moins d'un mois. Axel était en train de somnoler sur un des canapés de la Zone Grise, après une journée difficile. Roxas était arrivé, le sourcil froncé en une mimique que le Numéro VIII savait maintenant reconnaître.

- Axel, c'est quoi une « pipe » ?

Axel avait haussé les sourcils face à ce mot pour le moins incongru.

- Hé bien, c'est un truc dont on se sert pour fumer. Il y a un réservoir fixé à un long tube, on bourre le réservoir de tabac (ou d'autre chose, pensa-t-il, mais ça, Roxas n'avait pas besoin de le savoir), on allume et puis on inspire par le tube.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour aspirer la fumée.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour le goût (ou autre chose, mais ça il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir _non plus_).

- C'est quoi, du tabac ?

- Une plante séchée et coupée en tout petits morceaux.

- Hmmmm…

Roxas avait semblé dubitatif.

- Tu n'as pas l'air satisfait, dit Axel, qui se demandait toujours qui pouvait bien parler de pipe à Illusiopolis (peut-être que Marluxia avait laissé traîner un truc ? S'il y en avait bien dont Axel n'aurait pas été surpris d'apprendre qu'il fumait des plantes, c'était lui).

- Je vois pas le rapport avec ma taille.

Axel avait froncé les sourcils.

- Comment ça ?

- En fait j'ai entendu Xigbar et Luxord discuter et quand j'ai demandé ce que ça voulait dire, Luxord a éclaté de rire et Xigbar m'a répondu que je comprendrais quand je serais grand.

Le Numéro VIII était resté coi quelques secondes, littéralement pétrifié – apparemment, il avait tout compris de travers.

Il allait tuer Xigbar. _Merde_. Il était absolument hors de question qu'il explique _**ça**_ à Roxas, parce que de « ça veut dire quoi ? » en « pourquoi ? » il allait finir par lui poser La Question. Et non, Axel ne se sentait pas prêt à donner un cours d'éducation sexuelle à un gosse de même pas un mois (enfin, quinze ans, mais dans la pratique, hein…) qui ignorait jusqu'aux bases les plus rudimentaires de la reproduction.

Il était foutu. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de se sortir de ce guêpier, et plus il attendrait plus ce serait difficile et Roxas qui commençait à le regarder comme s'il ne **voulait pas** lui répondre et…

- En fait, c'est simple, c'est parce que le tabac, tu vois, la fumée qu'on aspire, ben elle va dans nos poumons, et elle arrête le développement de la capacité respiratoire et ça peut aussi donner des maladies. Et toi, tes poumons ils sont qu'à soixante pourcent de leur capacité, tu vois, ils seront complètement développés d'ici quelques années et là ce sera moins embêtant mais t'es bien trop jeune pour fumer, tu comprends, c'est mauvais pour la santé, ha, ha, ha…

Il avait dit tout ça très vite, sans respirer, incapable de se souvenir où il avait entendu ça mais bien content de cette aubaine qui venait de lui sauver les miches. Ou pas. Il voyait que Roxas était perplexe, et il avait senti une goutte de sueur froide courir le long de son dos. Pitié, pitié, pitié, qu'il le croie, pitié, il traiterait plus jamais Saïx de connard frigide s'il le croyait, il le jurait sur Kingdom Hearts pitié, pitié, pi-

- D'accord, je comprends, avait finalement dit le blond, et Axel avait réprimé un gros soupir de soulagement. Mais il aurait pu me dire ça tout de suite, je ne suis pas si bête, tout de même...

Axel avait laissé échapper un nouveau rire légèrement chevrotant et regardé Roxas qui s'éloignait, l'air toujours un peu mécontent. Il s'était laissé aller contre le dossier du divan, s'offrant un instant de loisir pour se demander si celui qu'on appelait l'Archer viserait toujours aussi juste quand il lui aurait crevé l'autre œil.

- Bien esquivé, avait dit la voix de Demyx.

Axel avait relevé la tête et vu que le neuvième membre était assis non loin de là, en train de réaccorder les cordes de son sitar. Il avait répondu d'un grognement excédé.

- Et tu vas faire quoi le jour où il te demandera comment on fait les bébés ?

- Demyx ?

- Oui, Axel ? Avait répondit l'autre en essayant de réprimer un sourire (mais ce fut un échec critique, on voyait toutes ses dents).

- Ta gueule.

_**AKUROKU**_

**A vot' bon cœur !**

_Comme vous me suivez depuis près de deux ans, vous avez dû vous apercevoir que j'ai un peu traité tous les sujets. C'est pourquoi, à court d'idées, j'en appelle à votre imagination. Voici la liste des thèmes que je n'ai pas encore traités : _

**Test , Can You Hear Me ? , Out Cold , Spiral , Seeing Red , Food , Pain , Drowning , Advertisement , In The Storm , Safety First , Puzzle.**

_Si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire art. De préférence pas AU, mais c'est bon aussi. _

_Merci d'avance !_


	89. Out cold

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Bêta-lecture :** Shangreela (anciennement Lyly [u], elle a changé de pseudo)

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Résumé :** _Neige, froid et lampe de chevet_

**Traduction du titre :** « _Dehors dans le froid _»

**Auto-évaluation : *****

**La première neige de l'année, à Bruxelles. L'idée de ce texte m'est venue alors que je faisais tout mon possible pour ne pas me vautrer sur le trottoir alors que je ne sentais plus mes pieds. Si vous vous posez la question, oui, j'ai réussi à ne pas tomber, d'ailleurs….**

_A_xel et _R_oxas en cent thèmes.

_Out cold_

_Illusiopolis, chambre du Numéro VIII, 23h57… La porte s'ouvre et se referme. Dans l'obscurité, on distingue la forme couchée dans le lit qui remue et se tourne vers celle qui traverse la pièce, se débarrassant de ses habits à la hâte et jetant son manteau sur le dossier d'une chaise._

- Comment ça se fait que tu rentres seulement maintenant ?

- M'ont envoyé à la ville de Ha-Halloween… Côté Noël… J'étais s-sensé repérer les lieux sauf qu'apparemment c'est p-pas le bon moment pour traîner dans le c-coin, y a du monde partout…

- Pourquoi tu claques des dents ?

- Parce que j- je suis resté en planque pendant d-des heures en attendant que les g-gens rentrent chez eux… J'avais de la neige plein mes b-bottes… chaussettes trempées…

- Oh, pauvre chou ! Viens, je vais té réchauffer, moi.

- M-merci beaucoup.

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH !**

_(BOUM, BOUM, BOUM !)_

_(- VOS GUEULES ! Y a des gens qui dorment !)_

- Ça va pas ? Pourquoi tu gueules ?

- TES PIEDS SONT GELES !

-… C'est quel mot que tu comprends pas dans « De la neige plein mes bottes » ?

- J'veux pas l'savoir ! Putain, ça m'a fait dresser les cheveux sur la nuque !

- … Intéressant. Ça t'aurait pas fait dresser autre chose, à tout hasard ?

- Même pas en rêve tu m'approches avec ton corps tout froid ! J'ai pas envie de perdre des bouts de mon anatomie !

- On peut savoir ce que ça veut dire, ça ?

- Que si je voulais me taper un bonhomme de neige, j'irais moi-même à Halloween !

- … T'es trop méchant…

- Heureusement qu'il fait noir. Je sais très bien que tu me fais tes yeux de chien battu et ouais, en temps normal, je t'aurais déjà pris dans mes bras pour te faire un gros câlin. Sauf que là, pas de bol : j'te vois pas !

_Clic_.

- Traître.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime. Mmmmmmmh…

_AKUROKU_


	90. Safety First

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Bêta-lecture :** Shangreela (anciennement Lyly [u], elle a changé de pseudo)

**Série :** Kingdom Hearts

**Résumé : **_Où_ _on apprend qu'il faut pas rigoler avec les moutons et les cosplayers._

**Traduction du titre : **« _Prudence avant tout _»

**Auto-évaluation : **** (Je me suis TROP amusée en l'écrivant, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira!)**

**Note : **Il s'agit ici d'un X-over contenant de multiples clins d'œil. Vous trouverez un glossaire en fin de chapitre.

_**A**_xel et _**R**_oxas en cent thèmes.

_Safety First_

- Un nouveau monde? Demanda le Numéro XIII, méfiant.

- Ouais, répondit Axel en s'étirant, l'air prêt à partir en guerre. Le Sanctuaire, que ça s'appelle.

Roxas fit la grimace.

- Franchement, ça me plaît pas… Je veux dire, depuis que le Supérieur a découvert ce nouveau système solaire, il me semble que les missions de reconnaissance deviennent carrément périlleuses.

Si sa mémoire était juste, Xemnas avait envoyé Luxord et Xigbar dans un monde appelé « Millenium d'Argent ». Ils s'y étaient fait botter le cul et capturer par un groupe de filles en minijupe, et en étaient revenus, peu fiers, chargés d'une missive de la reine Sérénité, souveraine de l'endroit. Cette dernière lui disait gentiment mais fermement que s'il s'avisait de lui renvoyer des espions elle lui enverrait, elle, ses justicières en uniforme, et qu'elles ne feraient pas de quartier. Peu désireux de voir une bande d'adolescentes costumées venir griffer le sol de la Citadelle avec leurs talons aiguilles, Le Supérieur se l'était tenu pour dit.

Xaldin et Lexaeus, eux, étaient partis en mission de reconnaissance dans un autre nouveau monde, une terre post-apocalyptique d'où ils avaient réussi à s'échapper d'extrême justesse après s'être heurtés à un autochtone, un certain Ken Shiro, qui leur avait dit qu'ils étaient morts mais qu'ils ne le savaient pas encore. Le type en question leur avait tellement cassé la gueule qu'il avait fallu trois jours de soins intensifs avant que les autres Similis commencent à les reconnaître à autre chose que leur manteau et leurs cheveux. Même Marluxia s'était fait battre à son propre jeu par un adolescent aux cheveux roux, qui s'était transformé sans prévenir en une créature mi-humaine, mi-renard et qui avait lâché sur lui des plantes carnivores. Celles-ci étaient tellement puissantes qu'il n'en avait réchappé que grâce à l'intervention impromptue d'un nabot aux yeux rouges qui avait détourné l'attention de son assaillant en lui parlant, permettant au numéro XI de fuir comme un lâche et de sauver sa peau.

- J'ai pas envie de me faire démolir, pesta Roxas. Si le Supérieur me demandait mon avis – oui, je sais, c'est pas le cas et ça risque pas d'arriver – je lui dirais de refermer l'accès à ce système avant que ça se termine en déclaration de guerre. Il nous envoie au casse-pipe gratuitement. Les autres n'ont pas vu l'ombre d'un sans-cœur là où ils sont allés, et je parie que ce sera la même chose pour nous.

Axel ricana.

- Tout va bien se passer, va. Je serai là et je te protégerai, alors tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

Il voulut passer un bras autour des épaules du Numéro XIII mais celui-ci se dégagea brusquement.

- J'ai pas peur ! Pour qui tu me prends ? J'ai juste pas envie d'aller me faire massacrer pour rien par une bande d'énergumènes à peine humains, c'est tout ! Tu peux comprendre ça, non ?

Axel hocha la tête.

- Oui, mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'on doit y aller. Je te promets qu'on sera prudents. Alors arrête de râler et suis-moi. J'ouvre le chemin.

Le Numéro VIII tendit le bras et, une crispation de concentration fronçant ses sourcils, fit apparaître un Couloir des Ténèbres. Il y entra et Roxas, bien qu'à contrecœur, lui emboîta le pas.

Ils ressortirent de l'autre côté, dans un endroit qui n'était sans rappeler le Colisée de l'Olympe. Ils se trouvaient au pied d'une longue volée d'escalier de pierre et en haut se dressait un grand temple dont ils distinguaient jusque là les colonnades. Le ciel était bleu et un soleil magnifique brillait au zénith.

Plissant les yeux, Roxas distingua une montagne derrière la maison de pierre, et plusieurs constructions similaires s'alignaient jusqu'au sommet, reliées les une aux autres par d'interminables volées d'escaliers. Derrière eux s'étendait une ville peuplée d'être humains qu'ils distinguaient d'où ils étaient. Axel commença à monter l'escalier.

- Personne pour nous agresser dès la sortie, fit-il remarquer à Roxas qui le suivait, l'air toujours aussi méfiant.

- Ça peut encore venir, ne te rassure pas trop vite, dit-il, morose.

Axel se retourna pour lui sourire.

- Ne soit pas défaitiste. Allez, allons voir ce qu'il y a là-haut.

- D'accord, accepta le blond, résigné.

Ils n'avaient de toute façon guère le choix. Tout en avançant, il observa le monde qui les entourait. Au loin, il voyait le soleil et la mer, il supposa donc qu'ils devaient être sur une île. Ses yeux s'habituant à la clarté du soleil, il distingua mieux l'enfilade de temples sur le flanc de la montagne et remarqua qu'au sommet de celle-ci se dressait une immense statue. Celle-ci représentait une femme casquée qui tenait dans sa main gauche un bouclier. Sa main droite était levée comme pour présenter un objet, mais elle était vide.

Roxas transpirait abondamment. Il leur fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes pour arriver en vue du premier pallier, et il faisait aussi chaud qu'à Agrabah. Axel n'était pas le moins du monde incommodé par la température mais Roxas haletait lourdement. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux de retrouver du terrain plat, et il s'arrêta, les mains sur les hanches, pour reprendre son souffle. Axel le regardait en souriant.

- Ben quoi, t'es déjà fatigué ? Demanda-t-il, goguenard.

- Je te hais, répliqua Roxas en lui jetant son regard le plus noir.

La colonnade du premier temple se dressait à une quinzaine de mètres d'eux, plongée dans une ombre qui promettait quelques degrés de moins. Motivé par cette idée, Roxas se redressa et se remit à marcher.

- Tu comptes aller jusqu'où ? Demanda-t-il à Axel.

- Jusqu'en haut, tant qu'à faire. On dira que c'est désert, dans le…

- Arrêtez-vous, dit soudain une voix calme derrière eux.

Ils se figèrent. Très lentement, Roxas se retourna pour voir qui avait parlé. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

Deux personnes se tenaient en haut de l'escalier qu'ils venaient de monter. Comment avaient-ils pu les suivre sans que lui ou Axel se rende compte de leur présence ?

- Vous sortez d'où ? Demanda à voix haute le Numéro VIII, qui semblait s'être fait la même réflexion.

- Ils ont dû se téléporter, proposa Roxas à l'attention de son partenaire.

- Il est impossible de se téléporter dans l'enceinte du Sanctuaire, répondit un des deux « intrus » - le même qui avait déjà parlé auparavant.

C'était un jeune homme blond. Ses cheveux lui tombaient sur les épaules et cachaient une partie de son visage. L'œil visible était bleu clair, et son expression était plutôt froide. Il portait une armure blanche dont le casque, une paire d'ailes qui scintillaient dans la lumière du soleil, entourait son visage d'un cadre éblouissant.

- Vous ne pouvez pas passer, reprit-il de cette même voix calme. Vous vous trouvez dans le Sanctuaire d'Athéna et ceci (il pointa la construction dans leur dos) est la Maison du Bélier. Vous ne pouvez pas passer.

Axel leva un sourcil.

- Je sais pas de quoi tu parles mais je vois pas en quoi le fait que ce truc s'appelle le temple du mouton devrait nous empêcher d'avancer.

La Clé du Destin se retint de se frapper le front d'exaspération. Axel et son tact légendaire… S'il y avait jusque là eu la moindre chance que leurs interlocuteurs n'aient pas d'intentions belliqueuses, il venait de la ruiner. Diplomatie, zéro pointé. Le regard du blond en face se durcit et la deuxième personne fit un pas en avant en étendant un bras devant lui comme pour le retenir.

- Vous vous trouvez devant la demeure du chevalier d'or du Bélier, étranger, prends garde à tes paroles, dit-il à Axel.

Comme l'autre, il avait de longs cheveux, mais ils étaient châtains et ses yeux étaient noisette. Il portait également une armure dont la couleur – rose grenadine – ne faisait qu'ajouter à la douceur de ses traits. Son visage était si fin qu'on aurait presque dit une fille. Sa voix et sa silhouette étaient en complet désaccord avec cet aspect féminin, mais il restait très androgyne. Des chaînes argentées enroulées autour de ses avant-bras décoraient les poignets de son armure.

Roxas se tourna vers Axel, anxieux – il n'était déjà plus à une bourde près et il espérait qu'il n'allait pas vanner ce garçon. Marluxia était la preuve non-vivante que les roses ont des épines – parfois empoisonnées. Mais son partenaire n'avait pas de plaisanterie sous le coude, cette fois. Il se contenta de se tourner vers lui pour lui dire à voix basse :

- Quand je dis « Vas-y », on y va. Je prends le blond.

Roxas se décomposa.

- Axel, n-

- Vas-y !

Tout se passa très vite. Axel matérialisa ses chakrams et les balança en direction du jeune homme blond. Les roues crantées et enflammées filèrent en tournoyant droit sur leur cible qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce puis, soudain, ils rebondirent. Axel les rattrapa au vol.

Il fallut une seconde à Roxas pour comprendre à quoi les armes s'étaient heurtées. Bien qu'il ne l'ait pas vu bouger, le garçon châtain s'était rapproché de l'autre et avait levé le bras droit. Il ne voyait plus la chaîne enroulée autour mais il se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas disparu. À une vitesse telle qu'il arrivait à peine à la voir, elle s'était déroulée et l'enveloppait, lui et son compagnon, dans un tourbillon d'acier. Cet étrange phénomène lui donna un peu le vertige.

- _Rolling Defense_, dit le garçon en s'adressant à lui, comme pour lui expliquer ce qu'il faisait.

À nouveau, tout s'enchaîna trop rapidement. Roxas ouvrit la bouche, il ne savait trop pour quoi dire mais pour dire _quelque chose_, puis Axel bougea et lança en direction des deux garçons une gerbe de flammes. Roxas ne vit rien, il entendit simplement une exclamation – « _Diamond Dust !_ » et une rafale d'air glacé le balaya, le faisant reculer. Des cristaux de glace arrêtèrent les flammes du Numéro VIII avant de les geler littéralement. L'attaque frappa Axel de plein fouet. Ce dernier poussa un cri de douleur et fit un vol plané de deux mètres qui l'envoya s'encastrer dans une des colonnes de l'entrée du temple. Roxas se précipita vers lui.

- Axel ! Tout va bien ?

Son partenaire se releva lentement. Il frissonnait. Ses cheveux et son manteau étaient couverts de givre.

- Ça v-va, grelotta-t-il. J'ai j-juste f-f-f-froid.

Roxas se tourna vers les deux gardiens. Le garçon aux cheveux châtains baissa son bras et la chaine se ré-enroula autour comme un serpent. Ils avancèrent vers eux d'un pas tranquille.

- Roxas, dit Axel à voix basse

- Quoi ?

- Quand je te le dirai, cours à l'intérieur. On va traverser cette maison.

- C'est une très m-

- Cours !

- _Khalisō_.

Axel fut coupé net dans son élan et se retrouva pétrifié sur place. Roxas vit un cercle blanc et vaporeux apparaître autour de lui à hauteur de son torse en tournant doucement. Il se dédoubla deux fois, puis trois, et les anneaux commencèrent à se resserrer. Le Numéro VIII était blême et haletait. Il avait l'air de souffrir.

Roxas se tourna vers le garçon blond qui tendait un doigt vers son ami. Il matérialisa ses Keyblades et se précipita sur lui.

- _Great Capture !_

Il sentit quelque chose se refermer sur lui, entravant ses bras et ses jambes, et il manqua de peu tomber par terre. Il lâcha ses armes qui heurtèrent le sol et disparurent dans des gerbes lumineuses. Lorsqu'il eut retrouvé son équilibre, il vit qu'il s'agissait à nouveau de la chaîne du garçon brun. L'étreinte du métal n'était pas douloureuse, juste assez serrée pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il se tourna vers Axel qui semblait sur le point de s'effondrer.

- Enlève-lui ça ! Cria-t-il au blond. Arrête, laisse-le ! Tu lui fais mal ! C'est dangereux pour lui, arrête ! On est désolés, d'accord !? Lâche-le, je t'en supplie !

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils, l'air étonné, et d'un geste de la main, il dissipa les anneaux de glace. Axel s'écroula sur le sol de pierre. Roxas voulut aller vers lui et tomba.

- Rappelle ta chaîne, Shun, entendit-il.

Roxas sentit le piège se défaire en glissant et dès qu'il put à nouveau bouger, il se précipita vers Axel. Celui-ci avait les yeux vitreux et respirait à peine.

- AXEL ! Cria le blond. Parle-moi, s'il te plaît ! Bouge, dis quelque chose !

Il entendit les deux garçons qui approchaient.

- C'est la première fois que je vois ça, dit le blond. Le _Khalisō_ sert juste à immobiliser, ce n'est pas une attaque. Il ne devrait pas –

- Quand on jette de l'eau sur une flamme, ça l'éteint ! Cria Roxas, furieux. S'il meurt, je t'arrache le cœur !

Celui qui s'appelait Shun s'agenouilla près d'eux et secoua la tête.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas si grave.

Il posa une main sur le torse d'Axel et Roxas voulut l'en chasser mais il se sentit soudain enveloppé dans une chaleur douce et réconfortante. Regardant autour de lui, il vit qu'une brume de lumière rosée les enveloppait tous trois, et il comprit que c'était le garçon qui faisait ça. Le jeune homme blond restait debout à côté, les bras croisés, l'air impavide. Rapidement, Axel reprit des couleurs. Il papillota et remua. Le brun s'écarta de lui et se releva.

- Désolé, dit l'autre en s'approchant à son tour. Je n'avais pas l'intention de t'attaquer.

Axel, l'air étourdi, lui jeta le regard le plus noir qu'il avait à disposition et Roxas le soutint.

- Et tu voulais faire quoi, alors ?

- T'empêcher d'entrer. Je voulais juste t'immobiliser, je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé.

- C'est de la glace, ton truc, répliqua vertement Roxas.

Axel tendit la main et alluma une flamme. Le feu vacilla et chuinta un peu, comme s'il prenait sur du bois humide.

- Le froid est nocif pour moi, c'est tout. Question de nature.

- C'est comme toi, Hyoga. Rappelle-toi Hagen de Mérak, à Asgard, dit le brun à son compagnon.

- Je n'ai pas oublié.

Il y avait quelque chose dans le son de sa voix, plus froide, qui disait « Comment pourrais-je ne pas m'en souvenir ? », mais Roxas s'en fichait.

- Mais c'est quoi, cet endroit ? Demanda-t-il. Et vous êtes _qui_ ?

Les deux garçons se retournèrent vers lui.

- Je suis Hyoga, chevalier de bronze du Cygne, dit le blond.

- Shun, chevalier de bronze d'Andromède, dit le garçon au doux visage.

Axel se mit debout et vacilla. Roxas le retint.

- Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? Demanda le chevalier du Cygne.

- Je m'appelle Roxas. Je suis le Numéro XIII de l'Organisation, la _Clé du Destin_.

Tant pis pour l'anonymat. Eux aussi, ils pouvaient crâner en leur servant des titres ronflants.

- Je suis Axel, le Numéro VIII. La _Rafale des Flammes Dansantes_, pour ne pas vous servir.

Hyoga croisa à nouveau les bras.

- On peut savoir ce que vous faites au Sanctuaire ? Demanda-t-il.

Roxas haussa les épaules.

- De la reconnaissance. On a aucune intention de vous envahir, on chasse des créatures appelées Sans-Cœur. Ce sont des monstres faits d'ombre et de Ténèbres qui volent le cœur des gens.

Présenté comme ça, ça lui donnait l'impression de servir une cause plus louable que le simple objectif de la Confrérie. Les deux chevaliers échangèrent un regard.

- Il n'y a rien de ce genre, ici. Et de toute façon, nous sommes là pour veiller à la sécurité de cet endroit. Vous n'y trouverez rien de maléfique qui ne se fasse pas déjà régler son compte par un chevalier ou par des gardes.

Axel grogna.

- Et si on essaye de passer quand même ?

Hyoga sourit.

- Hé bien, même si on vous laissait passer, vous vous feriez pulvériser par le chevalier du Bélier, démolir par le chevalier du Taureau, anéantir par le chevalier des Gémeaux, trucider par le chevalier du Cancer, foudroyer par le chevalier du Lion, pacifier par le chevalier de la Vierge, exécuter par le chevalier de la Balance, torturer à mort par le chevalier du Scorpion, clouer par le chevalier du Sagittaire, pourfendre par le chevalier du Capricorne, congeler par le chevalier du Verseau ou empoisonner par le chevalier des Poissons.

- Tu oublies Ikki, intervint Shun.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui. Il est allé voir Shaka.

- D'accord. Vous avez donc aussi une chance de vous faire rôtir par le chevalier du Phénix. Et s'il est allé voir la Vierge, c'est qu'il devait être de mauvais poil, en plus. Je vous le déconseille vivement.

- Tu fais passer mon frère pour un caractériel, Hyoga.

- Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu avais déjà reçu le_ Hōō Genma Ken_, Shun. J'en ai fait des cauchemars pendant des semaines.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, vous perdez votre temps ici, dit Shun en s'adressant à nouveau à Roxas et Axel. Vous ne trouverez pas ce que vous cherchez, alors ne nous obligez pas à nous battre contre vous. Je n'ai aucune envie de vous faire du mal.

Roxas voyait dans ses yeux aussi clairement que s'il avait pu lire dans son esprit qu'il disait la vérité. Il se tourna vers Axel, espérant qu'il soit revenu à de meilleurs sentiments.

- Tu m'avais promis qu'on serait prudents, Axel, lui dit-il. Ne prenons pas plus de risques inutiles, d'accord ?

Le roux se redressa enfin complètement et haussa les épaules.

- Si ces deux-là sont des chevaliers de bronze, j'ai aucune envie de rencontrer un chevalier d'or, quoi que ça veuille dire. Je suis pas suicidaire.

Roxas poussa un soupir de soulagement et vit le chevalier Andromède sourire.

- C'est une sage décision, dit le chevalier du Cygne.

- Tant pis pour Xemnas. T'avais raison, il faut refermer cet accès avant qu'un de nous se fasse tuer. On est encore en vie uniquement parce qu'ils l'ont bien voulu, ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

Roxas hocha la tête.

Ils repartirent d'où ils étaient venus après avoir salué les deux chevaliers qui leur avaient administré la peignée de leur vie en se disant qu'il valait mieux être en vie et humiliés que morts. À l'exception de Saïx, tous les membres de l'Organisation organisèrent un piquet de grève et après trois jours de manifestation, le Supérieur accepta de céder à leurs exigences. L'accès au système solaire inconnu fut refermé, et ils n'y retournèrent plus jamais. Mais Roxas et Axel n'oublièrent jamais qu'ils s'étaient fait mater par deux adolescents à qui ça n'avait manifestement demandé aucun effort, et ne commirent plus jamais l'erreur de se croire plus forts que tout le monde.

_**AKUROKU**_

* * *

Le « Millenium d'Argent », c'est en fait le Royaume de la Lune dont Sailormoon est la princesse héritière et la reine future. L'autre monde auquel je fais allusion est celui de « Ken le Survivant ». « Tu es mort, mais tu ne le sais pas encore » est une des répliques les plus caractéristiques du héros. L'adversaire de Marluxia était Yohko Kurama, un démon à apparence humaine doté d'un immense pouvoir sur les plantes issu de la série « YuYu Hakushô », et il a été interrompu pour son compagnon de taille réduite mais non moins démoniaque, Hieï. Et c'est tout pour les clins d'œil d'une autre époque !

* * *

**Glossaire Saint Seiya pour les néophytes :**

_Rolling Defense : _(En version Française : « Chaîne Nébulaire, protège-moi. ») L'extrémité défensive de la Chaîne d'Andromède tourne autour de celui qu'elle protège, formant un bouclier réputé infranchissable dont la vitesse peut atteindre celle de la lumière.

_Great Capture _: (« Que la Chaîne Nébulaire resserre son étreinte. ») L'extrémité défensive de la Chaîne d'Andromède enferme l'adversaire dans une étreinte capable d'immobiliser un ours.

Ces deux techniques permettent au chevalier Andromède de passer à l'attaque en utilisant l'autre extrémité de la Chaîne Nébulaire, mais Shun est un grand pacifiste et évite en général de le faire.

_Diamond Dust _: (« La Poussière de Diamant ») L'attaque « de base » de Hyoga et de son maître, Camus du Verseau. Une attaque de glace dont l'intensité varie. Hyoga est capable d'atteindre le Zéro Absolu, soit -273,15°C.

_Khalisō_: (Traduit du Russe **кольцо**, prononcer "kalishiô" - cette technique s'appelle en VF « Cercle de Glace ») Un anneau formé de cristaux de glace apparaît et se multiplie tout en se resserrant. Il s'agit d'une technique d'immobilisation et non d'une attaque.

_Hōō Genma Ken _: (« L'Illusion du Phénix ») Le chevalier Phénix frappe son adversaire d'un rayon qui lui transperce le front et le cerveau. Selon la personne qui reçoit l'attaque, celle-ci provoque des hallucinations terrifiantes ou force le sujet à revivre les pires moments de sa vie. En fonction de sa résistance mentale, celui qui subit cette technique est immobilisé, déconcentré, devient fou ou meurt sur le coup. La seule personne à l'avoir reçue sans en ressentir le moindre effet est Shaka de la Vierge, qui n'a aucun point faible (mentalement parlant, c'est la réincarnation de Bouddha, donc il est cool).

« _Rappelle-toi Hagen de Mérak, à Asgard._ » : Hagen de Mérak, le Guerrier Divin d'Epsilon, est un adversaire que Hyoga affronte dans une grotte volcanique pleine de lave. C'est un chevalier des glaces et il a grandi en Sibérie, où il a aussi été formé. La chaleur est mauvaise pour lui.

**Si je vous ai donné envie de regarder les « Chevaliers du Zodiaque », dites-le-moi ! Ce dessin animé est tellement crypto-gay qu'on jurerait que c'était fait exprès x ) **


End file.
